


(Mostly) JeongCheol Moments

by Charlot1081



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Chaptered, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Reality, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 160,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlot1081/pseuds/Charlot1081
Summary: Seventeen is a famous kpop boy group under Pledis Entertainment.This story begins when Jeonghan joins Pledis, meeting many boys and learning new things.What will come out of Seventeen before and after they debut?All ages are consistent with the promotions.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated Fridays when there's new content. If you'd like to read the story there instead, please click here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1412681

Jeonghan was walking through a hall way with a staff member. He was taking Jeonghan to the rest of the trainee group. _Rest? How many people are there?_ Jeonghan chose to keep his question in his head as he was nearing to the practice room. He was then told that some of the members were out shopping today, and others had Saturday classes. He nodded as the door opened, revealing a huge, green room with mirrors. There were loads of cameras. He was told that they were off for now. He was then showed a door that was on the side.  
  
  
Jeonghan didn't forget to notice there were five boys in the practice room. Some were dancing, another was singing, and the other was on his laptop. He slightly let the scared feeling subside when he noticed these boys were comfortable and well fed. The staff member left the practice room. He turned the knob of the door that was on the side and spared one last glance at the trio dancing to Orange Caramel. He swallowed his spit and walked into the room.  
  
  
"Oh?" Jeonghan heard a soft voice. "Come in."  
  
  
Jeonghan bowed and took notice of the camera. He sat down on the chair next to the other boy. He read the name on the shirt, but was still a bit shy.   
  
  
"My name is Jisoo," the boy said.  
  
"I'm Jeonghan."  
  
  
They laughed a bit. Jeonghan looked at the camera before gulping. He was told that there were going to be live camera feeds for fans to watch their development. _Why did I agree to it though?_  
  
"So, what foods do you like, Jeonghan?"  
  
  
"I like, uhm, stews." He said in an awkward tone.  
  
  
After some more light conversations, they turned to a little silence. It made Jeonghan a bit uncomfortable, but he just guessed that it was going to be like this—they would be put in front of a camera and be watched like animals. People would be constantly watching their every movement.   
  
  
"We're going to be good friends, Jeonghan." Jisoo shook Jeonghan's hand.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded, shaking his hand back. Although he was confused at some of the English Jisoo used, it seemed like they were probably going to be the closest–not only because he was the first person Jeonghan met.. or maybe it was just that. He followed Jisoo out of the interviewing room, and saw the trio had stopped dancing.  
  
  
He wasn't afraid that the three were these mythical creatures that were only peaceful when they were dancing.. or maybe he did. The three had their eyes on him. And soon enough, the one singing looked at him. And finally after that, the one on the laptop looked up at him. Six sets of eyes were on him, that included Jisoo's eyes.   
  
  
"The cameras are still off right now, but the staff want them on within an hour." Jisoo informed.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and kept in eye contact with the other members. He read the shirts: the three dancing included Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan; the one singing, more or less rapping, was Mingyu; and the one on the laptop was Hansol. He swallowed his spit and looked back at Jisoo who was walking away from him. He was about to reach out, but the boy had already left to go somewhere else.  
  
  
He decided to walk closer to the other five beings in the room. _They're just people like me. Just think of them as classmates. They're just here to learn with you._ He inwardly nodded before bowing to the one with a chubby face–Seungkwan.  
  
"Relax, man." He heard a voice coming from the floor. He looked down at Hansol with a sarcastic smile.  
  
  
"Jeonghan," He heard Seokmin talk, "I'll show you around the dorm and where you'll be sleeping."   
  
  
  
He walked along with Seokmin. He found three other boys that were slacking off in the dorm. One of them was a little one named Samuel. Another was Jihoon that was sleeping, and then there was Chan in the kitchen. He walked with Seokmin until they reached a room in the back. He saw that someone had occupied the room with clothes and bags. Seokmin seemed to brush it off as he shoved some of the stuff around for Jeonghan to walk through.  
  
  
"Seungcheol's not that tidy." Seokmin stated, making the bed up.   
  
  
Jeonghan saw one bed in the room—a queen size bed. "Well, if this is his room-"  
  
  
Jeonghan was cut off by Seokmin making a pained squeal. He was shocked at first but he then reached for Seokmin's wrist. He looked at the other's fingers and saw a small cut. He dragged the younger out of the room and then remembered where the kitchen was. He walked in, passed Chan who was eating bread, and stopped at the sink.  
  
He opened cabinets surrounding it, and finally found the first-aid kit. He washed Seokmin's cut and dressed it. Nothing was said between the two as this was happening.   
  
"Hyung," Seokmin finally spoke up, making Jeonghan look up from his work, "thank you."   
  
  
Jeonghan gave a small smile followed by a hug. Chan watched them and fakingly gagged as if he were watching a cheesy, friendship KDrama. Jeonghan pulled back to look at the shorter.  
  
  
"Oh, about Seungcheol. He's currently away right now due to a friend's birthday party. He'll probably be back by next week." Seokmin got his head in order.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "That's who I'm roomed with?" He raised an eye brow, putting the first-aid kit where he found it.   
  
  
"Seungcheol hyung is nice, but really loud." Chan said before taking another bite of bread.  
  
  
"I see.."  
  
  
  
Jeonghan and Seokmin made it back to the practice room, and Jeonghan saw yet another person. He had sideways hair that went down to his neck along with a pair of pouty lips. He read the name as Junhui. He guesses this one is part of the China line Seokmin was talking about earlier. He noticed a staff member turning on all of the cameras.   
  
Jeonghan sighed as he knew it had been an hour since he got here. Within the hour, he's seen about eight of the members of the trainee group. He looked into the camera that was about head level. What surprised him was that the camera moved! He almost jumped back, but he stood his ground. He looked into the camera lense and fixed his hair a little bit. He backed up a little bit, and noticed the camera move on its own again.  
  
  
"I'm Jeonghan," He said in a low voice, still fixing his bangs.   
  
  
  
He walked backward before looking at the other members in there as they were dancing and singing again. Then he heard a familiar voice that made his worries disappear: Jisoo. He smiled at the younger before he was taken to another mirror. He was introduced to how to train. He basically needed to pick a song that he wanted to work on for now until the staff give other instructions.  
  
  
"I have a couple in mind." Jeonghan told.  
  
"Good, good. Just remember, the cameras will be on all day, but they turn off at night. The camera crew will sometimes come into the dorm in the mornings, other times they don't. If it's a big day, expect them." Jisoo was telling the secrets behind the camera. "Fans are watching, and staff are moving the cameras. They told me you were quite alarmed when the camera started moving." Jisoo laughed a bit.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed along with him and nodded. It felt great to have someone new close to you, especially if you trusted them. Jisoo seemed really nice and he knew that he needed to stay by him. He'll get used to this all, he knows, but for the time being, he decides to stay close to Jisoo and Seokmin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was closing in on the end of the week. Jeonghan opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He saw it was 1am. Half of the bed was coated with the mystery roommate's clothes, the other half was just him. He stood up, and walked out of the room. He noticed no camera crew inside, but he did hear something going on in the kitchen. Spending almost a week with fourteen boys, he knew they never woke up this early, even to get food. They brought food with them at night so they didn't have to wake up early.  
  
  
He opened the kitchen door silently, and saw a foreign face. He was tall, thicc, and had a look of hunger as he made himself some instant ramyun. He walked further into the room. He's met so many people this week, might as well meet the last one, right? He silently opened a chair at the table across from where the other placed his dishes.  
  
  
The other turned around and was surprised to see Jeonghan. Being that he just got back from a friend's place, the other didn't have a shirt with his name on it. And Jeonghan didn't sleep in that shirt either. They were truly strangers.  
  
  
"Hi." The chef said.  
  
"Hi." Jeonghan gave a slight smile, obvious tiredness filled his eyes.  
  
  
He watched as the chef took another bowl out, followed by another set of chopsitcks. He put them on Jeonghan's side of the table before going back to the pot. He brought the pot to the table, and set it on the center. He then sat down, lifting the pot's lid.  
  
  
Jeonghan smelled the instant ramyun—it smelled delightful. He smiled before his stomach growled. The other in the room laughed a bit, picking up Jeonghan's bowl. He put a good amount of the ramyun inside, and handed the bowl back.  
  
Jeonghan bowed and took it. He watched the other serve himself. He then began eating when the other did.  
  
  
"My name is Seungcheol."   
  
  
"I'm Jeonghan."  
  
  
Jeonghan was a bit scared. No one else was around, not even Jisoo. What was he going to do? Jisoo's not around to help him cope with another person. _You're the one who boldly creeped Seungcheol out. You could have just gone back to bed._ Jeonghan inwardly bad-mouthed himself while slurping on the noodles.  
  
  
"Jisoo said that you were shy," Seungcheol mentioned, "but you sneaking up like that tells me otherwise."   
  
  
"You spoke to Jisoo about me already?" Jeonghan asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, that you're staying in my room. Sorry for the mess." Seungcheol said as he was eating.  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips while shaking his head. "Quite interesting how the eldest member carelessly throws things around."   
  
  
Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan up and down. "Woah, you really aren't shy are you?"   
  
  
Jeonghan noticed his smart aleck tone. He bit his lip and held the chopsticks tightly. "I-I mean,..."   
  
  
Seungcheol laughed a bit when the other's cheeks lit up. "Don't worry, I'd like it if we weren't too formal."   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. Truthfully, Jisoo and he agreed not to be too formal either since they're about the same age. But Seungcheol is the leader of the trainee group. He's not just the same age, but he's on a new level. But if Seungcheol insists on a casual relationship, he shouldn't go against him, right?  
  
  
  
After eating, they went into their room. Seungcheol was taken back. Jeonghan had straightened up a lot of Seungcheol's clothes and items. The clothes that didn't fit in the closet or dresser were nicely folded on the bed, his devices were carefully placed on the table, and the carpet was clean too.  
  
  
"Sorry, I got bored the other day." Jeonghan scratched the back of his head.   
  
  
"Oh.. well.. Thanks." Seungcheol was just noticing everything slowly.  
  
  
_He even washed the windows_. That means he had to go outside on a ladder and Windex it for about five minutes. He looked back over at the younger before opening his drawer. He saw his underwear and socks neatly folded inside. He looked at Jeonghan again.  
  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Jeonghan asked, walking up to the side of Seungcheol and followed his gaze to see the folded under garments.  
  
"Just how bored were you?" Seungcheol replied with a question.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked up and to the corner. "Quite, honestly." He admitted.  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed a ruffled his hair. "Let's go, I know a good place to practice singing without there being any cameras."   
  
  
Jeonghan became excited. _No cameras? Awesome!_ "Sure, lead the way!" The time didn't even cross Jeonghan's mind.  
  
  
They went to an old building a little while away from the dorm. It had about three tables and four lamps. Each lamp was placed in the corners of the room. The building had one main room and one bathroom. There was also a mini kitchen. It was like a little safe place.  
  
  
Jeonghan's expression said it all–he was thrilled. No cameras and there weren't many pairs of eyes watching him. Although he'd like Jisoo to be here, Seungcheol didn't invite him. Which, at the moment, Jeonghan is fine with. Here he could sing his heart out.  
  
  
"Don't be discouraged, Jeonghan. You can always be yourself around me." Seungcheol stated, opening up his laptop that was on a table. "I usually come here to write lyrics for my raps, but I wouldn't mind some company."  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and sat next to him with his hands folded. He really didn't know what to say, but the silence didn't seem to bother Seungcheol. It wasn't like the silence that always invaded Jisoo and him.  
  
"Feel free to use the bathroom, get drinks and snacks, and sing. You have no one to judge, and who knows? Maybe we can make a song with each other."   
  
  
Jeonghan liked the way Seungcheol smiled–it comforted him. It wasn't like Jisoo's soft smile, it was more of a playful smile that made the room light up even though there weren't too many lights. He took out his phone.  
  
  
"This is the song I want to learn." He showed.  
  
"Such an emotional one. You'll kill fans' hearts with it." Seungcheol joked.  
  
  
Jeonghan playfully slapped Seungcheol's shoulder. "Don't be rediculous, Cheol." A second after he realized he shortened Seungcheol's name, he panicked. "I'm allowed to call you that, right?"  
  
  
"Don't worry, really. I'll just call you Hannie, hm?"   
  
  
_Seungcheol really doesn't seem to mind_.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was a few months later, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in the old building. Jeonghan was sitting on a table and singing while Seungcheol was doing some work on his laptop. This seemed like a regular thing to do on Saturday–just relax and not be in front of the camera. They were questioned a few times asking where they went off to, but they would laugh and never tell. 

Seungcheol decided to take a break. He stood up and moved his chair around to sit facing the younger. Jeonghan stopped singing and looked down at Seungcheol. "Am I annoying you?" Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol stood up and walked between Jeonghan's knees, putting his hands on either side of the younger. Jeonghan swallowed his spit audibly. "Do you perhaps have a significant other?" Seungcheol asked. He received a no through the younger shaking his head. Jeonghan looked down at the older getting closer. "You know, when we debut, we won't be able to get girlfriends."

"What are you suggesting?" Jeonghan asked in an almost shaky voice.

"You're really nice, Jeonghan. I want to get to know you."

With that, Seugncheol put his hand on the other's nape, watching his eyes. "That's not allowed either." Jeonghan replied in a whisper.

"They don't have to know."

Jeonghan wasn't oblivious to their proximity, but he was too fixated on Seungcheol's eyes to move away. He lowered himself, making the distance between their lips disappear. He was watching Seungcheol's eyes as he felt their breaths mix. As he was about to kiss him, Seungcheol's phone went off. Because of the sudden sound, Jeonghan backed away.

"Hello?" Seungcheol tried to not sound annoyed. "Okay, Ming Ming, I'll be there in a few."

Jeonghan watched the other hang up. He sat up straight while having his hands on the sides of the table. "What does Ming Ming need?"

"Jihoon won't wake up."

Jeonghan nodded while watching Seungcheol pick up his bag.

"Sorry if I came on a bit creepy.. but I'll be here at midnight if you want to talk about it." Seungcheol said with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Jeonghan said after Seungcheol left the building.

  
***

It was past midnight. Jeonghan watched Jihoon go back into his room. He heard everyone else was sleeping. He peaked into Jisoo's room. He saw Jisoo was sleeping like a baby. He went to his room and picked up a jacket. He put it on and turned off all of the lights. He quietly left through the front door, and walked the trail he remembered walking with Seungcheol for the past few months. He was met with the building.  
  


He looked backward, making sure no one was following him. He sighed a bit before turning the knob of the building. It was unlocked. He was a bit surprised due to the fact Seungcheol usually locks it. He opened the door quietly and saw Seungcheol wearing head phones while writing stuff on paper.   
  


Jeonghan peaked at the clock on the wall, noticing it's 12:30am. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. However, he wanted to make sure no one wanted to go out and look for him. He silently closes the door and walks in Seungcheol's blind spot. He stood right behind the older, reading over his shoulder.

He made sure not to cast a shadow. He inwardly sighed. _I'm not trying to give him a heart attack, right?_ He decided to stop being creepy. He'll just do one more act of creepiness. He put his hand on Seungcheol's shoulder.

Seungcheol turned around and took off his head phones. He looked up at Jeonghan with the soulesss eyes he's had for thirty minutes.

"Jeong-"

Seungcheol was cut off by Jeonghan leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss was slow and very innocent. Seungcheol detected fear in the other's eyes as they shut on contact. The kiss lasted longer than Jeonghan anticipated. Two minutes passed by the time he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry for being late." Jeonghan stated against Seungcheol's lips. He felt the older's arms around his waist. He took notice of the smile spread across his face as well.

"Better than never."

Jeonghan smiled a bit, having red cheeks. "I'm not too big on relationships, so let's take it slow." Jeonghan spoke softly.  
  


"As long as I'm not forcing you"  
  


"Of course not," Jeonghan said, "I'm happy that I'm getting along with you. I want us to be happy." He held Seungcheol's hand and sat on his thigh.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so. "Let me hear your raps." Jeonghan requested softly.  
  


"As long as you let me hear your beautiful voice everyday."

  
  
Jeonghan smiled and leaned down slowly. His eyelids eased and their lips touched. Although it was still a new sensation, Jeonghan felt comfortable. Being that neither of them have had a homosexual relationship before, _everything_ is new. However, Seungcheol felt like he fell in love just looking into the younger's eyes.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading!  
> I hope this story will be interesting and please do share your thoughts. ^^  
> <3


	2. Debut - Adore U

Through thick and thin, Seventeen finally debuted. Although they lost a number of members, they also gained one. Jeonghan was happy to teach Xu MingHao everything he knew. From little children's rhymes to ordering food. He was so used to all of the members, and he sometimes laughs at how shy he was the years prior. He loves having Seungcheol as a roommate. Sometimes it gets cold in the dorm, and he can just snuggle up to him. Other times, when the camera crew comes through, he gets annoyed. But he learned to live with it as he did sign up for it.  
  
All of Seventeen's parents came to see them the other day. It really took a toll out of Jeonghan, even if he never addressed it to his dongsaengs or Seungcheol. He can't believe he made it this far with twelve other people. But they finally released their first music video. He was impressed with some points, but unimpressed with some of the graphics. He feels like Hansol had too much fun splitting his arms, but who knows? _Maybe he just liked it_.   
  
With the promotion, they got to meet so many fans. However, Seungcheol was acting like a little kid most of the meeting. They were outside anwering some of the fans' questions, dancing, and singing. He raised his pinkie up a few times with the other members, showing off their dazzling rings. One time, Seungcheol linked their pinkies. Afraid that someone would catch on, he pulled his finger back, earning a slightly sad pout from the older.   
  
  
He went to the center and combed his fingers through his shoulder-length locks, earning hundreds of squeals. Growing his hair out was easier than he expected. One thing was certain, Seungcheol liked it. He liked stroking it at night when they (Seungcheol) couldn't get to sleep. Seungcheol liked braiding and putting it up. But Jeonghan knew they had to be careful. The production staff told them earlier that day that a lot of fans have already started writing fan fictions and putting members together.   
  
They were instructed not to let this fact make anything awkward or anything. They were also told not to look into said fan fictions. The thought set in Jeonghan's head, however. He wonders how accurate fans' imaginations are. _I don't really need to read about it, right? We have reality over here._ Jeonghan inwardly nodded.  
  
  
  
They are now on the bus to their dorm. Seungcheol managed to get the seat next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan is on the window seat, while Seungcheol is on the isle seat. Seungcheol secretly put his arm around Jeonghan, bringing them into a side-ways hug. Jeonghan didn't mind it, of course. He made sure that the staff didn't notice through the rear view mirror plenty of times.  
  
  
"Listen up, boys." The woman in the passenger's seat said.  
  
  
The boys stopped chatting, and directed their attention to the woman. "I'm Assistant Seo, and will be helping out a lot around the dorms and fansigns." She introduced herself.  
  
  
"You're going to be moved into a new dorm soon, and so you guys need to pack up when we get home." She said before sipping on the coffee she had with her.  
  
  
"Noona," Wonwoo called, "will we be roomed the same?"   
  
  
Jeonghan peaked over at Wonwoo to see him secretly holding Mingyu's hand. He then looked back at the woman when her answer was a stone-cold 'no'. He could tell that the leader beside him had his heart shatter. He looked at Seungcheol, and tried to comfort him with his eyes.  
  
This didn't help. Seungcheol looked deep into the younger's eyes, almost having tears form. Jeonghan could tell that he was in need of at least a hug. But to not seem weird, he'll wait until they're not being watched.  
  
  
Seungcheol heard the others have a sigh. "Noona, we're used to having our roommates." Seungcheol said, raising his hand to speak.  
  
  
"You guys need to rotate every now and then. In school, don't you rotate desks?" She skillfully came back, looking at them through her compact mirror.  
  
  
The boys sighed and looked at each other. "What, do you hate each other _that_ much?" She turned her head, meeting all of their gazes.  
  
  
Seungkwan whined. "We just hate change."  
  
  
"Get used to it. If you're traveling around the world, we can't always bunk you in the same hotel rooms." She said, trying not to sound mean but authoritative.  
  
  
They all submitted, however. Jeonghan slumped in his seat and looked out of the window. Due to the sky being a bit dark, he can see Seungcheol looking at him through the reflection. Their gazes met, both having sad expression like all of the other passengers. Even if they weren't a couple, he doesn't like the sudden change. He's not ready to be moved in with someone else. But he guesses that arguing will only cause grief between them and the woman. He could tell that she didn't like the change either, but was probably getting orders from a higher source.  
  
  
  
They reached their dorm by 10pm. The sky was pitch black, having clouds cover the moon and stars. They went into the building and everyone goes in their respected rooms.   
  
  
Jeonghan takes the suit case from under his bed and unzips it. He didn't acquire too many sets of clothes while being here for the two years, but he did have items he received from fans. He put his clothes inside as he heard Seungcheol mope around in the closet.  
  
  
By the time all of the noise left the dorm, Jeonghan put his suitcase near to the door. He looked over at the older. He saw that Seungcheol was just on the bed with his back slumped. Jeonghan took notice of the time, seeing it was 1am.  
  
  
"Seungcheol, let's turn off the lights and go to the building." He said softly while patting Seungcheol's back.   
  
  
Seungcheol's eyes lit up and he nodded. Jeonghan turned off the light and opened the bedroom door. They quietly walked through the hallway and picked up their shoes. They were watching around as they slipped them on. They silently opened the door and closed it behind them. Looking around the property, they notice that the lights were turned off in the manager's building.   
  
  
They walk the path to the old building. They go inside and turn on the lamps, thanking the architect for not making windows in the building. They sighed.  
  
  
"I don't _want_ to be roomed with anyone else.." Jeonghan whined, slamming his hand on the table rather loudly.  
  
  
Seungcheol agreed, putting his arms around Jeonghan. They were in a hug for about ten minutes before detaching. Seungcheol looked into the younger's sad eyes. He wiped the tears that were running down Jeonghan's cheeks. He brought them into a kiss—a passionate kiss. Seungcheol moved his arms up and down Jeonghan's back, trying to make the younger warmer.  
  
Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Sengcheol's neck, bringing him closer with every passing second. Instead of getting the sleep they need, they're making out for the last night. The kissing didn't involve tongues, only lips and hugs.   
  
Seungcheol's hand went down to Jeonghan's butt, however. After squeezing it gently, Jeonghan opened his mouth to let out a sigh. That's when their tongues met for the first time. When Seungcheol pulled their bodies closer, Jeonghan broke the kiss abruptly.  
  
  
"Cheol, I'm not ready to go that far yet." Jeonghan said in a shaky voice that wasn't only due to crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hannie, I didn't mean to." Seungcheol had widened eyes.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around before walking to the mini kitchen. He took out a bottle of water and snapped it open. He drank a good amount down while Seungcheol was pacing back and forth.  
  
  
"So we're going to a new dorm?" Seungcheol asked after a few minutes passed by.  
  
"That's what she said," Jeonghan replied, "will it be smaller?"   
  
  
Seungcheol shrugged while biting a fingernail. "That means a new location. There won't be a building to run off to." Seungcheol concluded in his mind.   
  
  
When Jeonghan heard that, he leaned over the chair and put his head down. His hair slowly went down. Seungcheol gently raised Jeonghan's chin, making them have eye contact.  
  
"If it's smaller, we can work something out." Seungcheol said with a smirk.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
  
"Shower schedules. If we don't have more than one bathroom, two people will probably have to go in at the same time." Seungcheol said with an innocent smile.  
  
  
But Jeonghan didn't take it so innocently. "No."  
  
  
"You'd rather shower with someone else?" Seungcheol asked with a pout.  
  
  
"I rather shower with a person that doesn't have feelings for me... it's.. awkward." Jeonghan said, putting his arms around his waist, being careful as to not spill the water.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "There's always sleeping time. We can visit each other while they're in bed." He snapped his finger.  
  
  
Jeonghan sighed. "I don't just want to make out, Cheol.. I want to hold you, listen to you, and dream with you. We could stay here all night and kiss each other, but I want to cuddle all night."  
  
  
Seungcheol went silent. "We have to made due with what we have, Han. I didn't mean to sound insensitive." He mentioned, noticing how he sounded rude just talking about kissing.  
  
  
Jeonghan shook his head and put the water down. He walked up to the older and put his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder. Seungcheol put his arms around him and stroked his hair. "We'll think of something.." He whispered.  
  
  
  
They stayed like that for a little bit longer before going back to the dorm. They decided to go to sleep with the door locked and having each other in their arms tightly. They decided they won't let the separation make their love cease. No–it will only make it stronger. It'll be more of a treat when they get alone together.   
  
  
***  
  
  
They arrived at the new dorm, and saw it was, in fact, smaller than the first one. It only had two bathrooms, where as the other one had four. Everyone was assigned a new roommate. Seungcheol and Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo, Seokmin with Soonyoung, Hansol with Chan, Mingyu with Seungkwan, and MingHao, Jun, and Wonwoo shared a room.  
  
  
Everything was weird to Jeonghan. First off, Jeonghan and Jisoo hadn't been really close since Jeonghan was spending a lot more time with Seungcheol. But he didn't let that bother him. They were friends first–the most comfortable. But the second thing is, they really _did_ need to shower in pairs. He's pretty sure that Jisoo had no feelings for him, so he wasn't as worried about that. The third thing is, he's used to cuddling up to the body in his bed. And guess what? They have the same bed.   
  
Jun, MingHao, and Wonwoo's room had a bunk bed and twin size bed in their room. But then Jeonghan thought about Seungcheol. He was roomed with Jihoon. At first, Jeonghan wasn't too close to the little genius. He was very much fearful of him, even though the shorter was younger. But like an idiot, he over heard some fans talking about the couple. _What, was it called JiCheol_ _or something?_ He really didn't want to remember.  
  
  
He smiled at his new roommate, hugging him along with the smile.   
  
"I missed talking to you so much." Jisoo said, patting Jeonghan's back.  
  
"Me too." He replied honestly.  
  
  
And then the time happened. After supper, Jeonghan watched Seungcheol and Jihoon go into the bathroom. He then watched Hansol and Chan enter the second bathroom. He sighed and looked at the floor. Obviously Jisoo noticed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Jisoo asked as they cleaned up the dishes from the tables.  
  
"I'm.. just scared, that's all." Jeonghan said, wanting to be honest yet reserved at the same time.  
  
  
Jisoo had a look of confusion. "I'm afraid of showering with someone else.." Jeonghan continued. Jisoo nodded and patted Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not a little creep. You'll get used to it and laugh it off one day." Jisoo encouraged.  
  
  
Somehow, the little statement did encourage Jeonghan. He smiled and nodded. They went to their room to pick up their pajamas and towels. Jeonghan held them close to his body as they walk through the hall way. He watched Jihoon walk to Seungcheol's room. Jeonghan peaked into the bathroom to see Seungcheol shirtless while drying off his hair.  
  
  
The sight astonished the long-haired boy. It's like time stopped and Seungcheol was the only thing that mattered to him. The way his arms moved around while he was drying his hair; his waist starting to be toned from the exercises they do daily; and the sheer lust that went through Jeonghan's veins made him not pay attention to anything else.  
  
  
The trance was stopped when Seungcheol looked at him. He smiled and waved to Jeonghan. Jeonghan blinked twice before looking over at Jisoo. Jisoo was trying to talk to him, but oblivious to the fact he was tuned out.  
  
  
"Sorry, I'm still a bit nervous." Jeonghan managed to whisper, still watching as Seungcheol put the shirt down.  
  
"Oh, okay." Jisoo said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
  
Seungcheol walked passed them, making sure to give a glare to Jeonghan that told him that he wanted to wink. Jeonghan smiled and looked the other way. He watched Jisoo walk into the bathroom. He followed suit, putting his things on the counter. Jeonghan closed the door and turned to Jisoo who was stripping.  
  
  
"It's got to get done, Hannie. Don't worry, I won't check you out or anything." Jisoo teased by elbowing Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded, and took off his shirt. He knows he can't just stand there and do nothing. What's the purpose of combining showers if he won't go in? He took off his pants before his boxers. He made it a point to never even look at the other in the bathroom.   
  
  
After doing toilet business, they went into the shower. Jeonghan felt that Jisoo was staring, but when he looked back, Jisoo was just washing his hair. _You're going crazy, Jeonghan. Don't worry about anything, Jisoo isn't an enemy or anything. Eventually, you'll be comfortable to shower with all of the members._ Jeonghan inwardly nodded before taking the shampoo bottle.   
  
He squirted some on his hand, and the two trade spots. He put his head back, and washed his hair with the shampoo. His confidence boosted up quickly when his scalp was massaged by the slightly warmer water. He sighed and traded places again with the other.  
  
  
They were finished and they got dressed. They walked out of the bathroom to see Seokmin and Soonyoung leaning against the wall with their things. He gave smiles to them before ruffling their hair. Of course they didn't mind. He happened to see Seungcheol next to the door of Jisoo and his room. Jisoo decided he would go to the kitchen to talk to Hansol for a little while.   
  
  
Jeonghan stepped into his room, and put his clothes in the basket inside. He heard the other come in as well.  
  
"How was showering?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought." Jeonghan said, taking his brush out of the drawer. He sat on his bed and brushed his hair while Seungcheol was in front of him.  
  
  
"I caught you staring," Seungcheol mentioned, "at my chest." He pointed to his chest.  
  
  
Jeonghan can't get images of Seungcheol's bare torso out of his mind. It made him subconsciously bite his lip. Obviously Seungcheol took notice. He locked the bedroom door, and stared at the younger.  
  
"So that means I get to take a peak at your chest."  
  
  
Jeonghan's thoughts subsided. _It's only fair, right? But wait, he's the one that still had his shirt off! It was just a coincidence that I saw it!_ "You're going to have to wait until you accidentally see me."  
  
  
Seungcheol raised an eye brow. "Should I stare for two minutes after accidentally seeing you?"   
  
  
Jeonghan's cheeks turn a bright shade of red. Seungcheol smirked and got closer. "Let me at least feel your chest?" Seungcheol asked in an innocent voice.  
  
How can Jeonghan really say no though? Those eyes were just so cute, he didn't know if 'no' was in his vocabulary as a word to tell Seungcheol at this moment. He slowly nodded. "But no more than two minutes, got it?" Jeonghan commanded. He saw Seungcheol's head nod slowly.  
  
  
Jeonghan leaned back and laid on the bed. He saw Seungcheol hover slightly over him. His shirt was lifted a bit, with ten fingers crawling up and touching his skin. It started from his waist band to the top of his chest. It was way less than two minutes, but Seungcheol already took his hands out.  
  
"Your skin is really soft, Han. I don't want to ruin it with these ugly fingers." Seungcheol whispered against Jeonghan's lips.  
  
  
Even while being on a bed he shares with Jisoo, Jeonghan can't shake the want to kiss Seungcheol off. But he knows that Jisoo will want to come into the room any minute now. He pulls on Seungcheol's nape, connecting their lips slowly but for only a short moment.  
  
  
"You're too sweet.." Jeonghan whispered, looking into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
"Only for you."  
  
  
"You need to go back to your room, Jisoo will be here any minute." Jeonghan said after a minute of staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I already miss you, Love."   
  
  
They kiss one last time before Seungcheol gets up. Jeonghan sits up and watches his love exit his bedroom. He sighs and looks around. He instictively feels his chest where Seungcheol felt earlier. He felt his cheeks heat up as he gave an in-love smile.   
  
  
Seungcheol made it to his room to see Jihoon already sleeping. He brushes the fact aside that fans like seeing them together already. _We haven't even been around for too long, and they're creating ships._ He said inside. He shrugs it off as he knows that he'll only be attracted to Jeonghan, fan service or not. He laid down and faced the opposite direction of the younger. He doesn't want to worry Jeonghan not one bit.  
  
Bad enough he's showering with the other male, he doesn't need to be seen cuddling him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been moved to a new dorm and introduced to Assistant Seo!  
> How will the boys fair in the upcoming events?


	3. Mansae

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan's blonde hair sway back and forth as he practiced the chorus of _Mansae_. Jihoon keeps making more songs while Soonyoung keeps making more choreographies. Seventeen really is awesome, in Seungcheol's eyes anyway. But enough about that, he slightly finds it creepy that he's just been watching Jeonghan for about ten minutes. But then again, the members on break were watching him go as well. It wasn't just Jeonghan who was practicing, there was Jisoo and Mingyu as well.   
  
He noticed how Jeonghan seemed to like to punch Mingyu's chest playfully. He doesn't mind, of course. They've got eleven members under them that need love and care, so he just sees it as Jeonghan loving up on all of his kids.   
  
Then he noticed Mingyu putting his fingers through Jeonghan's ponytail. _That's it_. He suddenly feels the urge to practice with them. He'll show Mingyu not to mess with his one and only—even if it's just for the choreography.  
  
  
As they restart the music, Jeonghan moves his bangs to the side. He watched from the sideline as he waits for his part to come in. Seungcheol was in a white t-shirt that was quickly gathering around those muscles he's been working on lately. He bites his lip momentarily at the sight. He stops thinking about it when he noticed his part was coming up. He jumped over nothing and danced to Seungcheol's lines. He then slid over to where Mingyu was and started lip synching to the recording of his voice. That's when he saw Seungcheol smell his hair, rather than Mingyu playing with it.   
  
  
When his line finished, he walked away from the two. He watched the two in the mirror like a hawk while dancing though. He noticed that Seungcheol had a satisfied smirk while Mingyu had confusion on his features. Jeonghan shrugged it off, however. He guesses that Seungcheol just wanted to do some undercover flirting. It wouldn't be the first time Seungcheol smelled his hair. He recalled that one VLive they did where that was just about all Seungcheol did. He smiled inwardly, screeching _Mansae_ in his mind.   
  
  
_Mansae_ —hurray. He gets S.Coups all to himself. Not at night though. The room switch is a bit dfferent this time. Now he's roomed with Mingyu, and Seungcheol's roomed with Junhui. The only thing he sees wrong with this is that Mingyu will be in his bed and in the shower with him. He personally doesn't mind, but he knows how Seungcheol's brain functions—quite primitive if you ask him.  
  
  
The music finished with Wonwoo's line. Of course Wonwoo was just sitting on the side recovering from practicing earlier. He seemed to have his eyes fixated on Mingyu, though. Jeonghan brushed it off when he was handed a water bottle from Seungcheol. Jeonghan smirked and took a sip, making sure to put his lips all around it. He then handed it to Seungcheol who didn't waste a second drinking after him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day they had a fan meeting. The staff set up multiple tables shoved together with table cloths over them. There were chairs on one side for all thirteen members. They had the choice of where they wanted to sit, so instinctively, everyone went to their respected places. They decided on age order, and as the time goes on, they can switch seats whenever they like.  
  
Sometimes the members would get up and sing to the crowd of screaming fans. Other times they just spoke to them and did poses they asked for. Later came the signing and the talking directly to the fans.   
  
The fan meeting reached its third hour. When this happened, it's likes something changed in everyone. Seungcheol went on the other side of the table and held Jeonghan's hand. As they whispered nonsense in the microphones, the fans screamed. It turned from a tiny arm wrestle into a warm hug.  
  
  
Then came something none of the members expected: the fans asked for some sexy dances. Seungcheol had red cheeks, looking over at Jeonghan once or twice. He noticed that he watched both Seungcheol and Wonwoo but mostly Seungcheol. Jeonghan heard the sexy music start and his cheeks heated up. _Good thing the make up artists gave me enough on my cheeks._ He watched as Seungcheol's hips rolled ever so slowly. He was stuck in a trance that didn't even let him acknowledge Wonwoo was dancing too.    
  


The two made eye contact multiple times, making Jeonghan grip his sharpie harder than he's ever—maybe even killing it. Something boils in his stomach even after the song finished. He wanted to hide his face, but instead he just turned to the table while having his mouth open. He kicked at the table cloth, not knowing why he's feeling like this.  
  
 _He just rolled his hips, Jeonghan. You've seen him do it before!_ But he couldn't get that out of his head. Over and over he imagined Seungcheol rolling his body. Each time he imagined it, one piece of clothing was taken off of Seungcheol. He clawed at the table softly. He was literally turned on—his pants constricted his erection in a way he could imagine Seungcheol grabbing it.  
  
He tried so much to stop thinking about it, but he just kept on thinking about it. He closed his eyes and noticed fans were screaming again. He didn't know exactly from what, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Though he opened them when he saw visions of Seungcheol's sexy glare.   
  


He looked across the table a bit to see Seungcheol looking at him. Jeonghan smiled and looked down at the table. He noticed fans were screaming over Jihoon's aegyo. He tries to get with the program, but he can feel Seungcheol's burning gaze. He just can't focus anymore. He takes his jacket from his seat and puts it on. He tells one of the staff members he needs to be excused and to not let anyone follow him.  
  
  
  
Seungcheol watched the retreating male. He figured that he needed to use the bathroom, as they haven't in three hours. It never even hit him that he might be thinking naughty thoughts.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan locked the bathroom door. "How am I turned on by just a simple dance?" He said to himself, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it. He unzipped his fly and parted his underwear. There have been many times when Seungcheol wanted to advance on him, but he was too scared.  
  
"This isn't enough.." He said, already out of breath.  
  
He kept pumping himself until he felt a new feeling in his stomach. Never has he masterbated until now. He's been turned on, yes, but he's never done anything about it. He grabbed some toilet paper for the mess that was about to come out of his body.  
  
" _I need him_.."   
  
  
***   
  


The boys scrambled to go into the bus. They love spending all day with the fans, and would spend even longer, but they have a schedule to keep. They needed to all get showered up and get sleep for the next day. Jeonghan climbed into the bus to see Minghao sitting next to Seungcheol. He inwardly sighs and curses himself for taking too long walking. He settled himself between Chan and Junhui, listening to their comments on today's events.

They made it to the dorm and Seungcheol waited for everyone else, including the staff, to leave. He stopped Jeonghan from exiting the bus. He knew that they didn't have long to talk, so Seungcheol sat in the back with Jeonghan.

"I don't know when we'll be alone again." Seungcheol whispered against the other's neck.

"I love you." Jeonghan replied before their lips connected.   
  


Jeonghan pushed his tongue into Seungcheol's mouth, roaming around as if he was gaining life from reaching every spot inside. His breathing became a bit heavy as the kiss progessed. Jeonghan felt a tug at his hair that he almost moaned at. He took Seungcheol's hand and placed it on his inner thigh, making the older bolt. "I'm ready" Was all Jeonghan said. Seungcheol didn't know what to reply with. Jeonghan stood up in the bus, and walked along the isle to exit, leaving Seungcheol to his thoughts.   
  


_Ready for what?_

Oblivious, Seungcheol walked into the dorm, and saw the blonde hair disappear into the bathroom. He then looked to see the other two go into the other bathroom. Seungcheol went to the bedroom he shared with Junhui. He sat down on his side of the bed and looked at the dull carpet. 

  
  
***   
  
  


Jeonghan awoke to a tap on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see Seungcheol. He had his finger on Jeonghan's lips signaling him to be quiet. Jeonghan turned backward to see Mingyu was still sleeping. He silently crawled out of bed and followed Seungcheol. He followed him outside, feeling as if they were walking to the old building. Though tired, he can't shake the feeling of intense lust he has in his mind. He watched Seungcheol walk in front of him, his butt swaying back and forth.

They reach a little building. They walked inside before Seungcheol locked it. Jeonghan looked around it. It reminded him of the old building they always walked to, but there was a sign that said vacant on the front.

"I found this place the other night, and took it upon myself to clean it up a bit." Seungcheol said, walking them into a fresh smelling bedroom.

Jeonghan saw there was a bed, and he was sat down on it. Seungcheol locked their lips in a slow kiss. Jeonghan, mind filled with lust, shoved his tongue in the older's mouth and gripped his nape. He brought Seungcheol down on the bed, not even wondering who was on it last.   
  


"Han, what's up?" Seungcheol spoke when they pulled their lips apart.

"You're dance was too much, I need you."   
  


  
Seungcheol made the connection finally. Jeonghan could tell due to the surprise written on his features. _I'm starting to wonder if he really is a kid.._ Jeonghan spoke inwardly before connecting their lips again. The kiss was more like Jeonghan invading Seungcheol's mouth, not even getting consent. It was hot–very hot. Only the deep breaths of Jeonghan can be heard in the room as they share spit.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his hands on Jeonghan's chest, feeling under the shirt that Jeonghan lazily put on hours earlier. He pinched the little nipples softly while their spit slowly went down their lips. He was intoxicated with Jeonghan's little noises. He began rolling their hips together, hearing that satisfied moan he never knew he wanted to hear. Seungcheol takes his hands out of the younger's shirt, and went to Jeonghan's shoulders, down to his forearms, and finally intertwining their fingers. Seongcheol's grinding deepened when Jeonghan tightened his grip in their hands.  
  
Jeonghan moaned, feeling their hardened skin, clothed in thin-material pajama pants, grind against each other. He whimpered when Seungcheol stopped all movement and kissing. He opened his eyes to be met with Seungcheol's eyes—the moon light from the window behind them making Seungcheol's eyes shine.  
  
  
"Jeonghan, I don't want our first time to be in someone's house." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan furrowed his eye brows, "I need it."  
  
Seungcheol pouted, not knowing what to say.   
  
  
Jeonghan cupped his cheek. "I felt like I was abandoned when you just sat down after dancing.. And I don't want to settle on just playing with myself–I need release, Cheol." He was open and honest. He's a twenty-one-year-old man, he can say what's on his mind, right?  
  
  
"Is that all you want?"   
  
  
"Yes, but I want it from you. I want you to relieve me, and I'll relieve you." Jeonghan said, thumbing Seungcheol's cheek.   
  
  
Any other day, Seungcheol would take that statment incorrectly. He understood what the younger meant: Jeonghan could just go play with himself in the bathroom, or get a different member to help him; but Jeonghan wants Seungcheol.   
  
  
"Like I said, I don't want this to be the place we have sex at.." Seungcheol stood his ground. He would rather not do this sort of thing in a stranger's place. He doesn't mind making out, but sex wasn't ever in his mind.  
  
  
"Touch me, kiss me, do whatever. I just want your contact."   
  
  
Jeonghan's plea reached Seungcheol's ears. He tried advancing on Jeonghan plenty of times and received kind rejections. He wasn't going to mess this opportunity up by getting back at the younger. He sat up and went between Jeonghan's legs. He looked at the sight before him—Jeonghan's pajama pants being a bit snug. One hand trailed between Jeonghan's legs, cupping the bulge before he reached to pull down the pants. He decided to keep the younger's underwear on, but opened the flap to let out the ever-growing erection.  
  
  
He leaned down and kissed the head all over, earning a shaky moan from Jeonghan. He relaxed his lips, closed his eyes, and took the younger in his mouth. Jeonghan was warm, leaky, and most of all, large. No one could ever imagine how big Jeonghan could be, but now Seungcheol knows. He lapped his tongue around the throbbing head, making sure to not leave one spot dry.   
  
He attempted to take all of Jeonghan in, but choked mid-way. He felt his hair being stroked. He did a soft sucking motion that made Jeonghan slightly buck his hips. He quickened his pace of sucking, leaving the younger having breathless moans. He knew Jeonghan was in ecstacy. He hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, gaining a tug at his hair. Truthfully, this is his first time giving a blow job, but he knows he must have done it well enough. He felt Jeonghan release his cum into his mouth not too long later.  
  
  
He let the flavor linger on his tongue before swallowing it. He felt Jeonghan shake and breathe heavier than before. He took the softening dick out of his mouth, and noticed he'd been squeezing Jeonghan's thighs rather roughly. Jeonghan didn't mind though.  
  
  
"Cheol.."  
  
"Now, what will you do for me in return?" Seungcheol put Jeonghan back in his underwear.  
  
  
"Anything.." Jeonghan breathed as his eyes were still rolled back, loving the feeling of Seungcheol's heated mouth linger on his skin.  
  
"I want you to play with me when we ride the bus next."  
  
  
Jeonghan's eyes shot open. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me. We'll probably find it kinkier than you think." Seungcheol winked.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan swallowed his spit before glancing at Seungcheol's watch. His cheeks were flushed, and Seungcheol could tell. Seungcheol stood up, and helped the younger stand up as well. Jeonghan pulled up his pajama pants. They walk together back to the dorm to see everyone still sleeping. Before going into their own rooms, they lock lips one last time.  
  
  
Jeonghan lay down in his bed, and noticed Mingyu was sleeping like a baby. He smiled and closed his eyes, imagining Seungcheol's cute smile. Not one perverted thought clouded his mind as he was getting to sleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol laid down in his bed. He noticed Junhui's eyes were wide open. He gasped for a second. He looked around the boy and waved his hand. When he got no response, he swallowed hardly. He slightly shook Junhui. Junhui shook his head as if he just woke up.  
  
  
"Yeah, Coups?" Junhui asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Y-your eyes were wide open." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
"Sometimes that happens.." Junhui replied, rubbing his eyes before rolling onto his side.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and turned to the opposite direction of Junhui. He got that thought out, and imagined Jeonghan. _Just over one little dance he got horny? If I knew that, I could have just danced like that in the old building!_ Seungcheol makes a mental note to dance again for the younger. _Maybe Hoshi can teach me a sexier choreography..._  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day, everyone was in the practice room. Soonyoung was explaining something to Chan and Minghao. Seungcheol walked into the room and saw Jeonghan was in the corner watching everything. Their eyes lock and Jeonghan slightly waves.   
  
  
"Coups-hyung!" Chan jumped. "We have a new choreography!"   
  
  
Seungcheol was watching Soonyoung dance to their recorded song, _Rock_. _Rather sexy lyrics_ , Seungcheol thinks. He saw Jeonghan's eyes light up and he gets out of his slumped position on the chair. He was watching like a hawk—entranced like a bird of paradise being courted by her mate. Seungcheol slightly smirked while learning the choreography.  
  
  
Once he watched the performance team dance it a few times, it was finally Seungcheol's turn. The song played in the background, and he danced according to what Soonyoung taught him. He didn't forget to keep eye contact with the boy watching him in the reflection. He danced the chorus with perfection, adding a little bit of deeper body roll just to make Jeonghan flustered.  
  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung, come here and try it with Seungcheol." Soonyoung instructed.   
  
  
Jeonghan was quick to get up. He went to the side of Seungcheol, making sure he had a jacket wrapped around his waist for obvious reasons. He began the chorus with Seungcheol, getting the hang of it as he watched Seungcheol's hips roll.   
  
  
It was only a day after the fan meeting, and Jeonghan was already being turned on again by his boyfriend—Choi Seungcheol. After a few times of practicing, the last time with all of the other members, Jeonghan and Seungcheol sat down in the corner. Jeonghan was out of breath and was still pretty turned on. Seungcheol noticed due to the jacket falling off during the last chorus.   
  
  
Seungcheol is pretty confident he was the only one to notice, any way. Jeonghan was quick to pick it back up and tie it around himself.   
  
"You turned on, Angel?" Seungcheol whispered.  
  
Jeonghan nodded, cursing his jeans for being too tight. "Let's go to the bathroom." Jeonghan felt a slight nibble on his ear.  
  
  
  
Mingyu watched Jeonghan and Seungcheol leave the practice room. He shrugged it off and looked at Jisoo who just walked up to him. It was apparent that Jisoo had something to say, but Soonyoung was being a little bit too loud for Mingyu to hear anything.  
  
"I think something is up between those two." Jisoo repeated before taking a sip from the water bottle he was holding.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked.  
  
  
Jisoo shrugged. "I don't know... I just have this weird feeling.. that's all."   
  
  
"Are you going to investigate?" Wonwoo jumped into the conversation.  
  
"Slowly.. I'll figure out eventually, right? Jeonghan wouldn't keep things from me if I asked."   
  
  
Wonwoo scratched his pretend beared. "But why wouldn't he just tell you in the first place? He's keeping secrets from even you." He stated, making Jisoo's heart skip a beat.  
  
  
It's true, Jisoo felt partially betrayed. He's told Jeonghan just about everything about himself and any updates he may have. Jeonghan is a good friend that listens all the time, but never really talks about personal things. _Something definitely is going on between those two, and when I figure out, I'm not going to let Jeonghan get away with it._  
  
  
  
Jisoo went back to the rest of the vocal team, pushing the thoughts of Jeonghan off to the side. The boys needed to focus on their upcoming first concert: _Boys Wish_.   
  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan was put on the wall of the bathroom. Seungcheol's kisses were intense, and Jeonghan had no way of concealing his light moans. He tried grapping for Seungcheol's wrists, but the older grabbed his, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Coups.."  
  
Seungcheol hissed. "Let's set some rules, huh? When you moan or call my name, it's not going to be my stage name." He whispered against Jeonghan's lips while pressing their hips together.  
  
"Mmhh," Jeonghan had a higher pitched moan, "Okay,.. And another rule is that we can pleasure each other whenever or wherever we feel like it." He gave a smirk.  
  
Seungcheol chuckled. "You're going to wish you never made that rule, Hannie."   
  
  
Jeonghan slightly chuckled while watching Seungcheol's lips. "I want to taste you." He whispered. He managed to break a wrist free. With his freed hand, he instantly places it between them, cupping Seungcheol's clothed erection.   
  
  
Seongcheol smirked and backed up. He put down the toilet lid, and sat down. Jeonghan went on his knees between Seungcheol's legs. He saw the big bulge he was imagining hours ago. Seungcheol saw a fire burning in Jeonghan's eyes. The flames grew as Jeonghan took Seungcheol's dick out of his pants and underwear. He kept eye contact with Seungcheol as he opened his lips a bit.  
  
He blew hot air before planting a kiss.   
  
"Han..."  
  
Jeonghan watched the older's pleasured expression—he loved it. He felt like he was in control. He closed his eyes before putting his lips around the throbbing cock, earning a groan from the man he's pleasuring. He put in as much as he could, slightly gagging himself. Jeonghan liked the way the tip hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head and held those thicc thighs like they were his lifeline.   
  
"I'm close, Han.."  
  
Jeonghan opened his eyes to peek at Seungcheol. He was slightly sweating and looked like he was more than pleasured. He loved the sight. He secretly moved his hand into his pants, and pumped his own dick while continuing to suck on Seungcheol.   
  
  
Seungcheol released his cum all around Jeonghan's cavern. He was ready for the sucking to stop, but the younger kept on going.  
  
  
"Jeong-Han, please... I can't take it~"  
  
Jeonghan's pumping went faster as he heard the other's weak voice. Jeonghan realizes he has a power—the power to make Seungcheol into a weak, baby chick. So soft <3  
  
Seungcheol put his hands through the blonde's hair, pushing his head down. Jeonghan moaned at the force. _Why does this feel so good?_ Jeonghan asked himself.   
  
  
Jeonghan felt his own spew onto his hands and boxers.   
  
  
"You've been playing with yourself?" Seungcheol asked in a smirk while panting.  
  
  
When Jeonghan's tongue went around Seungcheol's cock, he felt another round of Seungcheol's load fill his mouth. He wasn't tired yet, but Seungcheol pulled him away.  
  
  
"Take a break, Angel." Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan's overall red face.  
  
"It feels so good.. and you're tasty." Jeonghan whispered before licking his lip slowly, getting some leftover cum off of his lips.  
  
  
"The members are going to be suspicious.." Seungcheol mentioned.  
  
"Let them be, I just wanted a tasty treat.." Jeonghan gave Seungcheol's friend one last kiss before putting it back in Seungcheol's pants.  
  
He stood up and sat on Seungcheol's lap. _What a strong toilet._  
  
  
"You're horny over a dance?" Seungcheol muttered, putting his lips on Jeonghan's neck.  
  
Jeonghan started rolling his hips slowly. "No, I'm horny over _you_ doing a dance."   
  
  
Both of them went hard again. Even though they're just grinding their clothed erections together, they started moaning.   
  
"I expect you to be in the bathroom at 1am sharp." Jeonghan whispered against Seungcheol's ear.  
  
  
The older watched Jeonghan stand up. Jeonghan winked before leaving the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy, huh? XD


	4. Aju Nice

Seungcheol absolutely adored Jeonghan with his black hair. He had a little strand that was a different color—gray or red. His length was put up in a pony tail and swayed with each step of their new choreography. The suspenders made Jeonghan's jeans a bit tighter than just a belt would, making Seungcheol's blood rush to his lower body. Jeonghan would snap the suspenders along with the song like the other boys would. Jeonghan would smile when it was his line near to the end that brought Seungcheol and he together, putting their arms around each other.    
  
And finally, it happened. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were roomed together. They'll be staying like this through a couple promotions, as they plan to have a few within the _Love &Letter _ album. Jihoon did a number on the fans this time by providing them with a whole album. He even put some other songs in there and repackaged it. It was big for Seventeen. They were thriving.   
  
  
It was night time, and Jeonghan was ready to shower with Seungcheol for the first time. Although he knows nothing can happen in the shower, he's always looked forward to it. It's been really awkward for him to shower with Jisoo, Mingyu, and some other members. He was a little bit sad that he never got to shower with his boyfriend. Seungcheol was looking forward to it too, even though they couldn't have shower sex. For two reasons this is reality: they still haven't done it yet, and they were limited on the time they could be in the shower.   
  
But tonight will be different. The bedroom door has a lock on it, and their bed was positioned on the outside wall rather than the hallway wall. They finished examining each other's bodies in the shower, and dried off. They smelled of the cotton candy shampoo Minghao chose for everyone to use. Jeonghan didn't mind it, and Seungcheol loved smelling it, especially when he put his face in Jeonghan's neck.   
  
  
They told everyone good night, as they were the last to shower. Having a room on the end of the dorm meant that only the two next to them would hear them the best. Seungcheol locked the door, and noticed that Jeonghan was lying in the bed already, having his body open for the older to possess. Seungcheol went on top of Jeonghan, putting their lips together for the nth time since they met. Their hips already started rolling, making the bed utter a small, low creek. Jeonghan had silent moans, trying not to be loud at all.   
  
  
After they were hard, Seungcheol stopped the movement and got up. Jeonghan watched with lust filled eyes as the lamp on the nightstand was set on the lowest setting. Seungcheol slowly took off his shirt, showing his improving muscles. Jeonghan licked his lips and sat up, gliding his fingers down Seungcheol's chest softly. His fingers reach the waist line of Seungcheol's pants. He curls his fingers, having both Seungcheol's pants and boxers under his finger tips. He pulled both down, keeping an eye on Seungcheol's hard dick.   
  
  
He fidgeted, taking down his pants that had no boxers underneath, leaving the shirt on. Seungcheol took the hand lotion that was on his nightstand.    
  
"I looked it up, and no one has complained about this brand hurting their insides." Seungcheol gave some facts to Jeonghan.   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and turned onto his stomach.   
  
"Y-you want to bottom?" Seungcheol asked in a shaky voice.   
  
"For now, maybe when I become confident, I'll rule over you." Jeonghan turned his neck to face him a bit. He tried to wink before spreading his legs.   
  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the parted butt. Some say Jeonghan has no ass—they'd be more than mistaken. Seungcheol grips one cheek softly, making Jeonghan moan a bit. He smirked before retreating his hand.    
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have any condoms. I think the manager would get suspicious. But he did notice how are hands were relatively dry compared to the other members."   
  
  
"Right.. Well.. I don't mind." Jeonghan flashed a smile.   
  
"i'm not all too knowledged on how we're supposed to do this.." Seungcheol included as he watched Jeonghan's back.    
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and pressed down on the pump. His hand had a nice amount in its nucleus. He spread it on his hard dick, making sure it didn't burn. Surprisingly, the lotion was rather greasy and left a wet consistency. He read that if he spent a couple more minutes rubbing it, it would soak into the skin and not have this effect. But that's not what he wants, is it?   
  
He positioned himself at Jeonghan's entrance. "It's going to hurt."   
  
"I know.. But I want it.. It won't hurt if we do it enough, right?" Jeonghan said with a slight laugh.   
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and slowly went into Jeonghan. He was quick to hold Jeonghan's mouth, trying to muffle the screams Jeonghan's vocal chords produced. Once he was all the way in, he could feel Jeonghan panting heavily, and even a tear drop fell onto his hand. He kissed all over Jeonghan's neck, wanting him to feel more than loved.   
  
"I'm sorry, Love." Seungcheol whispered, earning a nod.   
  
  
Seungcheol was thankful he got to Jeonghan in time; the scream would have been at least a hundred times louder. When Jeonghan's breathing went back to normal, Seungcheol decided to move. This made Jeonghan scream again. Seungcheol cursed himself for not putting more lotion on. Due to the heat of Jeonghan's insides, the lotion soaked in a good deal. Seungcheol slowly took himself out, and put even more lotion on.    
  
When he slid back in, it was smooth sailing. Jeonghan's screams weren't caused by pure pain. Jeonghan soon loved the slow in-and-out motion, and even backed up, meeting each beat. Seungcheol took this as a sign to quicken his pace. After a few minutes, he found himself pounding deeply and roughly into the younger. The bed was making a higher pitched squeek, and Jeonghan's screams were of pure pleasure.   
  
He was moving in and out of Jeonghan like a rental house. He moved his hand to Jeonghan's throbbing dick, pumping it along with his rapid thrusts. Jeonghan came soon after. Seungcheol made sure his hand caught all of the cum as to not let the smell linger on the bed too much. He slurrped the liquid up as he felt his time was near.    
  
  
He released every drop of cum inside the younger. He held Jeonghan's mouth tightly. Jeonghan moaned the loudest he's ever. It was even louder than his scream when Seungcheol hit his pleasure point.    
  
  
Seungcheol wanted to stay inside the younger all night, but knew that there was the possibilty of a staff member coming in since they had keys to all of the bedrooms. He took himself out, and picked up Jeonghan's pants. He slid them up the younger's legs and then assembled his clothes. He put the lotion in the drawer, and went to the door. He unlocked it and went back to the bed. He opened the blanket, picked Jeonghan up, and laid him down inside. He then went beside the younger, pulling the blanket over them.   
  
  
"Th-thank you, Cheol." Jeonghan muttered.   
  
  
Seungcheol gave the younger more than a thousand kisses that night.   
  
***   
  
It was a couple weeks later. The two grew accustomed to making love almost every night. The feeling was thrilling, the movement was intoxicating, and the over all image was too much to handle. They would sneak in little sessions in the shower, and they would also flirt at fan meetings or on the bus/plane. Going overseas was a regular thing for the idols. They would coincidentally get the same rooms every now and then.   
  
The managers have no idea—they group everyone by age. And of course the whole maknae line gets one room. It's invigerating to do new things every night. Although Jeonghan has never had the urge to top, he feels like it might happen in the future.   
  
He's read too many fan fictions with him being the bottom that he almost believes he was destined to be. Seungcheol's been more than enough for him and he never thinks about the girls they meet, nor the other members in any way that would be cheating on Seungcheol.   
  
It seems like it is the same for Seungcheol too. Seungcheol can't get his eyes off of Jeonghan. And guess what? The other day, the manager said that there were a lot of fan comments saying they like the two together. They call it 'JeongCheol' and 'CoupsHan.' But he's also been doing his own research. There are a lot of fans loving Jeonghan and Jisoo together, and some like Jeonghan and Mingyu together. He then finds out that Jeonghan is shipped with almost every member of the group. It makes Seungcheol nervous, honestly.   
  
  
  
Jeonghan knows about this; however, he brushes it to the side. No one can get between Seungcheol and him. Nothing would make Jeonghan hate Seungcheol—not one thing. Jisoo can be a bit of an annoyance though. Jeonghan has noticed that Jisoo has been paying more attention to them lately. He suspects that Jisoo must think something is up. He can't lie to the other–he wouldn't. Jisoo hasn't ever asked him about it though.    
  
  
"It's a bit personal.." Jeonghan was going over the impending conversation in his thoughts.   
  
  
Today they were in the practice room. They are starting to get ideas for their second concert. The thirteen came up with the name 'Shining Diamond. ' The name came to them from the song from the debut era. Carats will be presented with loads of content to enjoy.   
  
  
Jeonghan waved his still-black locks around, showing off to Seungcheol who was watching from afar. Jisoo came by and took a hair bow. He also had a comb. He combed Jeonghan's length before putting his hair up.   
  
"Thank you, Shua." Jeonghan gave a smile to Jisoo.   
  
"Hannie, why don't we get a bite to eat later on?" Jisoo asked looking at Jeonghan through their reflection.   
  
Jeonghan nodded. "I'm hungry now, actually."   
  
  
Jisoo nodded and went to get his phone. Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol and waved, making the older surprised. He bolted out of the corner and walked up to Jeonghan. The two lock eyes.   
  
"What?" Jeonghan asked, folding his arms.   
  
"Where are you going?" Seungcheol asked in a pout.   
  
  
"We're going out to eat." Jisoo spoke. "Just the two of us."   
  
  
Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan who shrugged. "Joshuji, you're paying, right?" Jeonghan smiled, waiting for the predetermined nod from Jisoo. "Have fun working on your raps, Coups."   
  
  
  
Seungcheol watched Jeonghan being walked away by Jisoo. He gritted his teeth before turning back to the other members of the hip hop team. Mingyu seemed to catch on to what was happening, while Hansol was more focused on Seungkwan's dancing. Mingyu turned to Wonwoo who had a look of concern. He elbowed the equal heighted man, and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Jisoo's up to something." Wonwoo whispered.   
  
"Let him be, let's focus on our lyrics." Mingyu whispered back, getting weird stares from Seungcheol.   
  
  
Hansol was pulled out of his trance, and focused on the other three with the smile he had on his face for about five minutes now. Seungcheol took a piece of paper out of his jeans and presented the rap he made. Then came Wonwoo's rap. Mingyu and Hansol follow up with their raps. While listening to the other members' raps, he couldn't get his mind off of Jeonghan being taken away by Jisoo.   
  
_Sure, they got along first, but why did Jisoo seem so cold about me asking? What is he up to?_   
  
  
Seungcheol was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Hansol finish his rap. He pretended like he actually listened. He rubbed his chin, thinking of something to say.    
  
"Why don't we all do it again?" Seungcheol asked.   
  
  
The three agreed and they started up their raps. This time, Seungcheol paid much more attention.   
  
  
  
Jeonghan was seated in their dorm kitchen. Jisoo made some ramyun for them and smiled at Jeonghan. Jeonghan gave a big smile back. He really needed to get away from Seungcheol. He's been drowning in love for too long, and needs to get his mind off of him. Soon enough, they were going to be split apart due to room change, and he didn't want too many attachments. He assured himself that this is what he needed—some time away.   
  
Jisoo sat down in front of him with the pot of ramyun resting on a hot pad. Jeonghan took some ramyun, and put it in his bowl. He then served Jisoo.    
  
  
"Jisoo, I haven't had a meal with just you in too long." Jeonghan said in a soft voice.   
  
Jisoo kept his smile. "That's what I was thinking about recently... Is something bothering you?" Jisoo asked. Jeonghan's smile was replaced with a confused frown. "Ever since you had a room change with Seungcheol, you seem to be more reserved."   
  
  
Jeonghan told himself he wouldn't ever lie to Jisoo. But he can't just tell him that they've been having sex every single night and thinking about each other every second of the day. He came up with something believable, however. He needed this training so he could confidentally talk to a staff member in the case of something happening.   
  
"No, Seungcheol's a good roommate. I've just been practicing a lot more lately. I want to make sure fans get the best." Jeonghan gave a smile at the end.   
  
  
Jisoo nodded. "I figured nothing was wrong. I just wanted to make sure." He took hold of Jeonghan's hand. "For a little bit, I was getting worried."   
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit. "Don't worry, Jisoo, everything is fine." He assured, bringing them into a small hug.   
  
  
Jisoo breathed a sigh of relief. He thought too much of everything. He got all worked up for nothing. Everything was just going perfect!  _I can't believe I ever thought there was anything wrong with them. Of course Seungcheol isn't doing anything bad to Jeonghan. Why would he smile every day if that weren't the case?_ Jisoo reasoned in his mind as he continued eating with the older.   
  
  
"Thank you for caring so much, Jisoo, it really means a lot." Jeonghan said after a few minutes of silence. He put his stainless steal chopsticks down and cleared his throat of the remaining ramyun. "There hasn't been a day that I forgot about your kindness."   
  
  
Jeonghan was speaking his heart. Jisoo smiled and waved his hand to stop with the compliments. "It's what friends are for, Jeonghan. Please, tell me when anything is bothering you. I'd like for us to help each other out for the rest of our years that we're together."   
  
  
Jisoo's words hit Jeonghan hard. He kept back the tears that were trying to fall. Jisoo noticed and took an unused napkin to pat Jeonghan's closed eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Jisoo laughed a bit, causing the older to smile again.   
  
  
"Thank you.."    
  
***   
  
  
Jeonghan and Jisoo return to the practice room to see the whole hip hop team gone. They see the rest of the vocal team still there, and the performance team was working on some of the newer choreographies.   
  
"Where did they go?" Jeonghan asked, eyeing the three.   
  
"They went out to lunch." Jihoon replied while turning on the stereo.   
  
  
They all grabbed things that resembled microphones, and sang along to the recording.   
  
  
  
  
Seungcheol munches the fast food he ordered. They went to McDonald's and ordered too fatening of food. Seungcheol blames it on his potato-like stomach. In reality, it was his heart. His heart hurt seeing Jeonghan smiling more at Jisoo than he smiles at Seungcheol. The smile was different, but he doesn't know how. It gave him more of a warm feeling looking at it than when Jeonghan smiles at him.   
  
  
Hansol seemed to notice Seungcheol pigging out faster than the other three. He swallowed his soda before talking. "Hyung, is there something on your mind?"    
  
  
Seungcheol paused his eating to look at the youngest at the table. "No, there's nothing wrong. Just hungry."   
  
  
The three nod. Mingyu and Wonwoo look at each other knowing something else was going on. The two kept it between them. They didn't inform Hansol about Jisoo's theories or anything. They figured it was best if Hansol stayed in the dark for a little while longer. Of course, Mingyu thought that there was probably nothing happening. Wonwoo was the direct opposite. He agreed more than enough with Jisoo.   
  
  
Something was going on between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and Wonwoo wanted to be the first to know. He doesn't know how he's going to aquire the information, however.   
  
  
  
They finish eating and walk back to the practice room. They see the entire vocal team had left. "Where did they go?" Hansol asked Chan.   
  
  
"They went to go walk."    
  
  
  
Seungcheol decided to go out for a walk too. He noticed they were a little bit further away. He got closer to them, and noticed something familiar about this route. He caught up to them, and made sure his presence wasn't known. Jihoon was leading the other four. He seemed to not really know where they were going, but he saw Jeonghan having an uneasy feeling.   
  
  
"Woah! Hyung, there's a building over there!" Seungkwan pointed.   
  
  
Seungcheol followed Seungkwan's finger to the building. It was the building that Jeonghan and he go to every now and then. He swallowed his spit before walking up to them.   
  
  
"Hey guys, Manager said we need to go back to the practice room." Seungcheol lied.   
  
  
Jeonghan noticed Seungcheol looking at him for a split second. "Come on guys, let's go back." Jeonghan informed, giving a thankful look to Seungcheol.   
  
  
They walked back to the practice room, and start practicing things again. Seungcheol almost had enough though. He saw Mingyu was showing some of the moves to Jeonghan. It seemed like Jeonghan was having a hard time with a part of  _Mansae_ 's choreography.   
  
_I'm watching you, Jeonghan._   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our leader is in the first stages of jealousy as they begin their sex life.  
> How will he handle it though? :o


	5. Pretty U

Jeonghan is stretching in his bedroom. It wasn't long after _Very Nice_ became popular over the world. They had started on the recordings of their latest songs, but to their dismay, the cameras broke during a trip. This sets their release date pretty far. Jeonghan can't complain too much, but it was going to be their surprise to the fans: having multiple music videos to watch before their big concert. To Jeonghan, this just meant more practice time. He needed to practice more on the choreographies and less on Seungcheol.  
  
He'll say this: having intimate moments with Seungcheol is lovely, warm, and awesome; but at the same time, he hasn't been able to focus on anything else. It's not just lustful thinking either. He thinks about Seungcheol's cute smile, his thick hair, and even his eyes when he knows he messed the choreography up. To put it simple, Jeonghan is in love. Pledis warned them about this thing called 'love.' They told him if he had any connections to anyone, it will only hurt him and his partner. And boy were they right for at least Jeonghan's side.  
  
  
It hurt Jeonghan to not see Seungcheol 24/7. It hurt Jeonghan to read that fans ship Seungcheol with Jihoon. It hurt Jeonghan that he's not with Seungcheol **every** second of the day. It's taken a toll on him, really. He figured that some alone time would also help. Even though it pained him to not see Seungcheol often, he knew it was for the best.   
  
He was spending more and more time with Jisoo. He's been teaching Minghao new Korean words, eating Mingyu's food, and even playing video games with Wonwoo. His efforts are fruitfull, as all of these tasks do make him stop thinking about the older. To him, it seems like Seungcheol doesn't mind. He doesn't say anything negative at night when they do it. He doesn't mention anything when they cuddle. And he hasn't given that pout Jeonghan can't resist.  
  
  
  
But was Seungcheol truly not upset? Jeonghan is so wrong, that pitch black is the new light. Seungcheol can't get over how much he misses Jeonghan. Every day he tries to preoccupy himself with writing lyrics, creating a beat, dancing, or anything. His mind keeps turning back to the angel with long, black hair. He loves the hair of Jeonghan. It was gorgeous when they met, and it is gorgeous now. How can he spend any time away from what he loves?  
  
  
He doesn't mention anything at night because they're supposed to be happy together. If he brings something up, that could ruin the whole atmosphere. But at the same time, he wants to know why the younger is avoiding him. Yes, avoiding. Whenever Seungcheol walks into the room, Jeonghan's smile gets replaced with a frown. He is quick to leave the room with whomever he was talking to. He would always volunteer to get out of the dorm. Seungcheol even noticed that Jeonghan deliverately chooses not to sit next to him on the bus.

There's something going on, and Seungcheol wants to figure out. He wants to figure out why Jeonghan hates him suddenly. _Did I force him into anything? Did I give him a look that aggrivated him? Why does he hate me?_ These things clouded his mind every single hour of the day. He would also ask during shower time, but the walls aren't that thick.  
  
  
He paced back and forth in the practice room, thinking of a way or time to talk to Jeonghan about his worries and concerns. He notices that Jihoon is in the same room, so he goes to sit next to him.   
  
  
"Jihoon," Seungcheol held the smaller's hand, "I need some advice."  
  
  
Jihoon took out his ear buds and gave his attention to Seungcheol.  
  
  
"I have this friend.. you see.. He's been ignoring me a lot lately." Seungcheol said, trying to explain the situation. "I want to ask why, but I'm afraid that will make him upset."  
  
  
Jihoon nodded. "You have to ask. It's the only way. Just ask in a nice way."   
  
  
"A very nice way?" With that, Seungcheol got that look of disapproval from Jihoon.  
  
  
Seungcheol hugged him before jumping off of his chair. He's determined now. He'll ask tonight, but he won't be forceful. He'll keep all negative emotions inside, and he won't even switch topics.  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan is in the kitchen watching Mingyu cook. Jeonghan usually just puts ramyun in the pot and then call the kids to dig in. But today they'll be getting a bit of a treat. Little did Jeonghan know, but Seungcheol was watching them from afar.   
  
"Hyung, come here and I'll show you how to stir." Mingyu said, giving space for Jeonghan to stand between him and the stove.  
  
  
Jeonghan went in, and was back hugged by the giant. Mingyu took hold of Jeonghan's hand, and directed him with a stirring motion. He continued even when Mingyu let go, flashing a smile to Mingyu.  
  
"It's not going to taste as good now." He teased.  
  
"Just don't tell the others." Mingyu whispered.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed and teasingly hit Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu moved out from behind Jeonghan, and leaned on the counter to watch the other stir their dinner. When it was finished, Jeonghan went out of the kitchen.  
  
  
He saw Seungcheol on the couch closest to the kitchen. He swallowed his spit before going to the hallway. He knew that everyone was in their respected rooms, so he didn't even need to go throughout the dorm.  
  
"Dinner!" He called through the hall way.  
  
  
Because Seungcheol was right there, he didn't bother telling Seungcheol it was dinner time. Of course, the older didn't know that. Jeonghan noticed a little pout on Seungcheol's lips for a milisecond. Jeonghan turned to the kitchen and saw Mingyu was serving everyone. And just then, many members piled into the kitchen, opening their respected seats. Jeonghan sits on the left of where Seungcheol sits.  
  
  
Seungcheol was a bit late coming in, but he did come into the room. He sat down next to Jeonghan, and looked at Jeonghan's pony tail. He reached to tighten it, but Jisoo already helped him with it.  
  
  
  
Shower time didn't go as Seungcheol expected: Jeonghan went in with Chan because Chan had something wrong with his back. The younger slid on the practice room floor by accident, and it took a number on his skin. Jeonghan volunteered to help Chan take care of the sores. After Jeonghan was done, Seungcheol went in with Minghao. Then it was all over. Seungcheol was making his way to his bedroom he shared with his boyfriend.  
  
  
However, he was stopped by Jihoon who had a look of concern.  
  
"Don't hurt Jeonghan's feelings, Hyung." Jihoon said in a respectful manner.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
Jihoon responded by walking past the taller. Seungcheol guessed that Jihoon figured out the 'friend' was Jeonghan. He must not make Jeonghan upset. _We just need to make sure that everything is good. Maybe I was just over thinking these past days. Maybe he's actually been trying to get my attention._ Seungcheol was giving himself false hope.  
  
He turned the knob to open the bedroom door. He walked in and closed the door. He saw Jeonghan was on their bed, combing his still-wet hair. Seungcheol sat next to him, and put his hair brush in the night stand.  
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan put the comb down and put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, "I love you."  
  
  
Seungcheol wanted to scream and shout. But he knew he couldn't. "I love you too." He whispered.

Jeonghan connected their lips in a slow manner. It was rather loving than anything perverted. His eyes were closed, and his hand went to Seungcheol's neck, gently pulling him closer. The older's hand went to Jeonghan's side. To Jeonghan's surprise, and confusion, Seungcheol stopped the kiss. They look into each other's eyes.

  
  
Seungcheol knew it was now or never. "We need to talk."  
  
Jeonghan gave a small smile. "What is it?" He asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me?"   
  
  
With that, Jeonghan averted his gaze with a confused look. He looked back at Seungcheol. "I'm not ignoring you." Jeonghan said softly, putting a hand on Seungcheol's thigh.  
  
  
Seungcheol stood up and looked down at the confused looking Jeonghan. "Why do you stick to the other members? Why don't you tell me about your day, or what you ate? Why have you been avoiding me, Jeonghan?!" Seungcheol tried having a low voice, but with every question, the emotions kept getting in the way.  
  
  
"I-I"  
  
"Why do you let Mingyu touch you so much? And then you touch Jisoo's ass so much on stage." Seungcheol was gripping his hair, pulling at the roots.  
  
  
Jeonghan finally stood up with a stern look. "Think about it, Cheol. We're too close, okay? People are going to find out, and they're not going to be happy." Jeonghan backed Seungcheol up a bit. "And don't you dare say anything about Mingyu, Jisoo, or any other member. You haven't been faithful yourself."  
  
  
Seungcheol looked at him with disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, JiCheol this, JiCheol that. I'm tired of hearing how Jihoon looks so cute when he's wrapped up in your arms!! Maybe I should just let one of the members kiss me on stage, would you like that?!" Jeonghan was trying to keep his voice down, but he just couldn't.  
  
  
And with that, Jeonghan felt something he never expected—pain was stained on his cheek and he fell onto the bed. Seungcheol slapped him with almost full force. Jeonghan looked at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
Seungcheol backed up a bit, having a scared expression. _What have I done?!_ Jeonghan felt his cheek, hissing at the pain it caused.   
  
"Cheol..?"   
  
  
The little whimper that managed to utter his name made Seungcheol's stomach turn. It felt like a knot was being tightened. He swallowed hardly before walking closer to Jeonghan.  
  
"Go! Leave!" Jeonghan pointed at the door with a mad glare. "I don't want to see you!"  
  
  
Jeonghan got up and shoved Seungcheol out of the room, slamming door before Seungcheol's butt could move out of the way. Jeonghan locked the door and sat on the floor. He was pulling at his long, black hair. He stared at it for a minute. "He likes my hair? He can have it!" Jeonghan said with a shaky voice. He reached for the scissors that were on the dresser. He stood up and looked into the full-body mirror.  
  
  
He took his length with one hand and cut it off with the scissors in his other. He threw the locks in the nightstand. He saw how his hair was a mess: it was slanted and knotted. He fell on the floor again, letting his tears drown him to sleep.  
  
  
  
Jihoon walked out of the bathroom with his tooth brush in his mouth. He saw Seungcheol crying at the living room table. He looked around and took out the brush.   
  
"What did I say earlier?" Jihoon put a hand on his hip.  
  
  
"I hurt him.. I really did.." Seungcheol looked at his hand.   
  
  
The first time he slapped Jeonghan, and it wasn't for anything sexual. No, it was out of pure anger, hatred, and he is a monster.   
  
"Well, aren't things going to be awkward.. Maybe that's why Pledis said it wouldn't be a good idea to date each other." Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're not helping!" Seungcheol yelled at the shorter.  
  
"I never tried. But hay, you gotta fix this. If the manager finds this out, we're all in deep shit. Not just you and Jeonghan." Jihoon snapped before walking to his bedroom.  
  
  
Seungcheol got up and left the dorm building. He decided to just take a walk to wherever it leads him. He doesn't even care if he goes back to that dorm. Things will never be the same—whether they make up or break up.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Jeonghan heard the door being knocked on. It is 8am. He heard the sound of the hair stylist's voice crawl through the cracks of the door. _Music video shooting day..._ He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a complete mess. He sighed and opened the door. The woman was about to scream, but he dragged her in while covering her mouth. He closed and locked the door again.  
  
"Just.. even this out, please." Jeonghan said, sitting on the chair he put in the middle of the room.  
  
  
She nodded and took out her supplies. "It'll be a bob cut." She said when she figured out how to fix it.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Okay.."   
  
"Would you like a new color?"  
  
"Black is perfect." He replied, feeling like his heart shattered last night.  
  
  
He's thankfull that Seungcheol only slapped him, rather than a punch. His cheek is only a light shade of pink right now, not a bruise. He could easily say he slept on that cheek, and get away with just having make up on. After his hair was finished, the fashion stylist came in and chose his outfit for the day. He then made his way to the porch.  
  
  
He saw that the others were already in the bus, and he was the last to go. He put his phone in his pocket before walking to the bus door. He climbed inside to see two vacant seats. He supposes Seungcheol is already at the scene. He sits himself next to Wonwoo, not really wanting to sit next to the high-spirited Chan. He doesn't want Chan's fun to die because of his attitude.  
  
Wonwoo seemed to be a bit nonchalant anyway. Jeonghan rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"But you just woke up, Hyung." Wonwoo's soft, deep voice reached his ears.  
  
"I never wanted to wake up." Jeonghan said, turning and pushing himself into Wonwoo's side.   
  
  
Jisoo looked over with a concerned expression. He then eyed the seat next to Chan that was empty. He got word from Jihoon that Seungcheol left a little bit before everyone woke up. Why? He doesn't know that part. All he does know is something must have gone on between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He eyed the two before turning back to the window beside him.  
  
  
They reached the scene for their new music video, _Pretty U_. Tomorrow they will embark on a small vacation, and do some self-recordings. Jeonghan and Wonwoo were the last to get out. Jeonghan kept Wonwoo in his seat while the driver and assistant left. He looked at Wonwoo with a face that hasn't had a smile on it for ten hours.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Wonwoo, I just.. I need a hug for a minute." He said, putting his arms around the younger.  
  
  
Wonwoo didn't know what to do. He just patted the older's back and stroked the shorter hair. "They'll start getting suspicious if you keep acting like this." Wonwoo said.  
  
"I know, I just.. I can't bring myself to smile today." Jeonghan whispered, looking into Wonwoo's eyes.  
  
  
"I won't pry. Just.. forget about Seungcheol today. Make today and our vacation about you." Wonwoo gave his support.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and caught his tear before it fell. He got up and left the bus. He saw that everyone was ready to make the scene. It was going to be the last scene but the director suddenly screamed.  
  
  
"Jeonghan! What happened to your hair!!" He shouted. "This will NOT do! We have to come up with a new concept."  
  
  
Jeonghan saw Seungcheol eyeing him. He broke the eye contact to look at the ground. With last minute decisions, Soonyoung suggested that they just have a huge party. They were permitted to go around the town and do whatever to select venues and vehicles. Jeonghan told himself to be happy during this. _It's for the fans, Jeonghan. They need to have something to watch and be happy over before we do the tour._ He nodded inwardly before listening to the director's instructions.  
  
  
Seungcheol managed to sneak so many looks at Jeonghan's new hair cut. _Was it the stylist's idea? No, she wouldn't want to get on the director's bad side.. must have been Jeonghan cutting it last night._ Seungcheol inwardly sighed before putting on an act in front of the camera.  
  
  
  
Truthfully, the two forgot all about last night and joined in on the fun. There was even a time where they made eye contact having honest smiles. They finished the video and watched it scene by scene. The director seemed to be happy, and Soonyoung seemed to still have enough energy to shoot the whole thing five more times.  
  
Jeonghan leaned his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, feeling the tiredness soak into his eyelids. Seungcheol reached to put some of the younger's bangs behind his ear while watching the screen display the last few seconds of the video. Everyone clapped and thanked each other before going back into the bus. Seungkwan stepped into the middle.  
  
  
"The shooting went so well, that assistant Seo should take us out to eat!" Seungkwan said, making the woman cover her face in shock.  
  
  
Jeonghan cheered along, but really just wanted to go to sleep. Somehow Seungcheol and Jeonghan got seats next to each other on the bus. Jeonghan rested his head against Seungcheol's shoulder, slightly closing his eyes. He felt a hand cup his cheek. He hissed a bit from the pain he still has. His cheek was softly thumbed.   
  
  
"Han," Jeonghan managed to hear Seungcheol's whisper despite Soonyoung's loud begging to go out to eat. "I'm really sorry.."  
  
  
Jeonghan lifted his head and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. He saw true sorrow in Seungcheol's eyes. He shook his head and moved his body away from Seungcheol. He felt the older touch his side, and he smacked his hand away. He went to Seungcheol and showed his phone.  
  
Seungcheol then received a text.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (11:33pm)**   
_I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone,  
and sleep with Hoonie tonight._   
  
**Seungcheol (11:34pm)**   
_But I don't like Woozi like that. Please,  
Han._   
  
**Jeonghan (11:36pm)**   
_You can't act like nothing ever happened.  
I don't want anything to do with you, you  
understand?_   
  
_Do you even remember what happened  
last night?_   
  
**Seungcheol (11:38pm)**   
_Of course I do.._   
  
**Jeonghan (11:41pm)**   
_It seems like you don't. You were  
saying how I was ignoring you and  
was getting 'romantic' with the  
other members. I defended myself  
and you slapped me, do you  
remember now?! >:[_   
  
**Seungcheol (11:43pm)**   
_But I really am sorry._   
  
  
Seungcheol sighed when he saw the younger put his phone away with a scoff. Everyone sighed when they reached the dorm house. They didn't go out like they had hoped. Jeonghan didn't wait for Seungcheol to move and walked past Seungcheol to get out of the bus.  
  
  
"Joshuji, can I sleep with you tonight?" Jeonghan asked loud enough for Seungcheol to hear. "We haven't slept together in quite awhile. You can tell Jihoon he can bunk with Cheollie."  
  
  
Jisoo put his arm around Jeonghan and led him into the dorm building. Jihoon looked at him and huffed. "You better not cuddle."  
  
  
Seungcheol wanted to pick Jihoon up and throw him into the ground, but he knew he shouldn't. He sighed and went in, watching Jeonghan disappear into Jisoo's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things have turned pretty quickly with Seungcheol's jealousy, huh?  
> Jeonghan's guilty too.
> 
> Can we say drama?  
> Where my MonCarats at?!  
> https://youtu.be/GX17IwG0qcc


	6. Love Letter/Healing

It was a month or so later. Seventeen has been covering up their hair with jackets and hats in preparation for new music video releases and such.   
  
The director decided to shoot the music video for _Love Letter_ before going on the trip. This was an all day process, but everyone did their part to do it all in as few takes as possible. Most of everything was done in the day and bus scene was done at night. Because they finished the music video in just one day, they could go on the plane tomorrow morning for a short vacation. The director wanted a short plane scene in the _Healing_ music video. Jeonghan had too much fun with the music video for _Love Letter_ to remember about Seungcheol and his argument. 

The two barely saw each other during the whole thing, and only had a few scenes where they were together. Now about Seungcheol, Jeonghan told himself he'd never hate nor cheat on him—that being said, he's not going to be exactly happy about their constant arguing. Seungcheol seems to keep approaching via text massaging as to not cause a shouting match. Jeonghan finds it better that way. He has more time to respond to each message how he likes. He can be a smart butt, or he can be kind.  
  


But Jeonghan is determined to make this vacation good for himself whether they make up or break up. Jeonghan still loves the heck out of Seungcheol, and he only guesses that Seungcheol is the same. Spending time away from him has really made Jeonghan relax though.  
  


Hearing that he won't be sitting next to the older on the plane, nor sharing a hotel room, made Jeonghan happy. He knows they just need time. He'll be seated next to Seokmin on the plane, and roomed with Jisoo at the hotel.

Seungcheol is more than depressed, though. He wanted to be next to Jeonghan forever. He wanted to hold onto the younger, kiss him, and love on him—innocently and sexually. But he knew that wasn't going to happen for awhile. When they're done with the vacation, they'll be having another room change. Jeonghan has been breaking the room rule, however. Each night, he went to Jisoo's room instead, making Jihoon have to sleep with Seungcheol. Of course the older didn't think it was fair because Jisoo got to spend so much time with Jeonghan.  
  


They made it to the airport and were already equipped with their own cameras to turn on or off whenever. They sat down in the seats while the plane took off. Jeonghan felt his phone vibrate. He took his phone out, forgetting it's supposed to be on airplane mode. He noticed Seokmin was paying attention to Soonyoung behind them. He unlocked his phone and saw it was a text from Seungcheol. He took a peak over his shoulder to see Seungcheol was looking down at the floor with a soulless expression.

Jeonghan was quick to read the message.

**Seungcheol (11:34am)**

_Should we just break up then?_

Jeonghan was dreading that question. He knew it was going to come up eventually, but he never thought if was going to be so soon. He decided to turn off his phone instead of responding. He took another peak over his shoulder and saw Seungcheol had his face in his hands. He looked over at Soonyoung and Seokmin, seeing that the were playing rock-paper-scissors. They laughed as they kept getting ties. He sighed silently before turning to see Seungcheol hadn't moved from the position he saw him last.  
  


The plane landed, and Seungcheol exited, not even sparing a glance at Jeonghan _. Does he even care about us? He hasn't even spoken to me in person. He's always smiling in the music videos and laughing with the members, not even looking at me for a second. I can tell he's faking on the V Lives. Would it be better to just break up and forget everything about each other? Would Jeonghan like that, or has he already moved on?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts from haring Hansol call his name. He looked around slowly to see Jeonghan lock eyes with him. Jeonghan approached him and took hold of his wrist.

"Coups, are you alright?" Seungcheol finally heard the younger's soft voice.

"Yeah, the ride must have been rough on my body." He lied.

Jeonghan nodded before taking him away from the other members. They reached a secluded area, and Jeonghan made sure that no cameras were on them.

"Coups, I got your message. I don't want to answer through text." Jeonghan said in a shaky voice.

"Cheol, call me Cheol." Seungcheol said in a neutral tone.

Jeonghan nodded. "Let's meet up somewhere tonight after the shooting. I want plenty of time for us to talk."

"No, I just want you to answer honestly: do you still love me?"' Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan looked around while pursing his lips. He took Seungcheol by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall beside them rather roughly. He locked their lips in a small yet passionate kiss. Jeonghan broke into Seungcheol's mouth, invading his personal space. Truthfully, Jeonghan knew separation was good for them, but he would often find himself longing for the other. His hands went down the older's arms, and linked their fingers. Seungcheol was obviously kissing back.  
  


He set aside the negative emotions, and focused on the kiss. He wasn't going to ruin this moment to get back at the other—he needed a fix of Jeonghan's love. The battle was fierce, leaving Jeonghan in slight moans as their bodies pressed together. Jeonghan finally opened his eyes when the kiss died down.  
  


"Cheol.. Like I said, let's meet up somewhere so we have _all_ night to talk." Jeonghan said between pants.   
  


Seungcheol nodded while he was dragged away from the secluded area. They made their way back to the other members who didn't leave from their spots.  
  


"We'll be going here first." The manager filled the two in, not even asking where they went off to.

  
***  
  
Jeonghan is in the hotel room with Jisoo. They'll be starting their fun soon. The plane ride wasn't long, the director just wanted a scene for the video. It was still the afternoon, having plenty of time to head over to the beach and then to a theme park. It was going to be a bit rushed, but the group liked sporadic events.   
  


"Han," Jisoo started, "Is there something wrong with you and Cheol?"

Jeonghan looked at the younger with a smile. "We had a little argument, but I think it's settled now. I'll talk to him later tonight. Root for me." Jeonghan showed his teeth while smiling.

Jisoo was relieved to hear everything is fine. He did hear yelling a while back in Seungcheol and Jeonghan's bedroom, but he didn't want to be too nosy. Now that he knows that everything went back to normal, he's much less worried. Ever since they left the airport, Jeonghan has had an ear to ear smile. It warmed Jisoo's heart.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol sat on his bed and let out a sigh of happiness. Knowing that Jeonghan still loves him made his heart want to explode. It reminded him of the _Very Nice_ music video. He heard someone sit on the bed next to him. He looked at Jihoon and raised his thumb at him.  
  
"You two make up then?" Jihoon asked, flipping through the itinerary.  
  
"Not all the way, but enough to know he's happy." Seungcheol spoke.  
  
  
As of right now, Jihoon's the only person who knows about the two's relationship. Seungcheol was open and honest about everything, even about the old building. At first, Jihoon was surprised, then he understood why the two were so happy. That and why they were missing during the night. He was a supportive friend, but a freind with realistic views. He didn't just agree with Seungcheol because he had to; he agreed because that's what he believes. He's biased to his own thoughts, rather than what Seungcheol wants to hear.  
  
"Good, maybe you can use the vacation as a _healing_ of your relationship then." Jihoon cracked the joke that he knew Seungcheol would make eventually.  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed a bit and hugged the shorter. He got up and went to get ready to go to the beach. They will be going on rides at the theme park too. Tomorrow they'll end the shooting completely.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The music video was finished before 10pm. That left the members to do whatever they wanted to do until midnight. They had the next day off to review the videos and such. Jeonghan put his camera in Soonyoung's backpack secretly before leaving the group. Seungcheol noticed this, of course. He did the same thing, and left while everyone was busy watching Mingyu play some fishing game.  
  
  
He followed the younger secretly up a hill, and away from the whole park. They finally reached an area that had a bench at the peak. It wasn't too high of a hill, but no one could see them from the park. Jeonghan sat down on the bench and breathed out a sigh. It was cold. He tucked his hands in the pocket of his hoodie while watching the colors of the park in the view.  
  
  
Seungcheol took this moment to walk up behind the bench. He slid his hands slowly down Jeonghan's shoulders, and rested his chin on Jeonghan's head. His recently bleached hair blew in the wind as the ferris wheel turned in the distance.  
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan breathed, "I want us to be like that ferris wheel—although it has its up's and down's, it still turns and emits light that makes hearts flutter." He spoke softly, an audible voice that only can heard by Seungcheol. "I want us to be with each other when we are high, low, and everywhere between."  
  
  
Seungcheol let a tear roll down his cheek. He was silent as the other hummed softly into the air. He felt Jeonghan hold onto one of his hands, holding it close to his chest.   
  
"My heart only beats for you, Cheol. No fan service with any member will change it." Jeonghan finally turned around to face the older.   
  
He stood up and walked around the bench. He wiped Seungcheol's tears with his thumb, smiling when the tears weren't replaced with new. "I'm sorry for hitting you." Seungcheol uttered in a silent voice. He cupped Jeonghan's cheek, and thumbed it softly.  
  
  
Jeonghan held the older's hand, closing his eyes as the breeze came by their faces. While he had his eyes closed, Seungcheol kissed him. Jeonghan put his hand through the blonde's hair, and softly pulled him closer, opening his mouth for a deeper kiss. Seungcheol moves his free hand to rest it on Jeonghan's hip and tilted his head. Jeonghan let a happy moan escape his lips, causing the older to instantly melt.  
  
"Let's sit." Jeonghan said when their kiss slowly ended.  
  
  
They sit down on the bench and watch the distant park. Jeonghan had his head rested on Seungcheol's shoulder. "Cheol, I thought that separation would help me focus more on my performances and practices. I'm sorry I didn't just tell you about it." Jeonghan said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry that I let jealousy overrun my morals." Seungcheol responded, combing his fingers through the younger's soft, black hair.   
  
  
Jeonghan snuggled his head more into Seungcheol, making the older form a smile.   
  
"I guess I'll let my hair grow out again.. I shouldn't have cut it. I miss it." Jeonghan faked a sniffle.  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "I don't mind it being like this, actually. It'll remind us that our relationship had a healing."   
  
  
Jeonghan playfully slapped Seungcheol's chest. "Cheesy.." He said with his cheeks flushed. Seungcheol laughed a bit before putting his arm around the younger, bringing them even closer.  
  
  
They make it back to the hotel, and see that the manager is giving them a stern look. He pointed at the hotel room with a key in his hand. Seungcheol took the key and opened the door.  
  
"Because you guys are here so late, you have to share the same room." He said in a mad voice. "Jisoo was getting worried, I'll tell him you two made it.  
  
  
The two bow to the manager before entering the room. Although Jeonghan didn't have his clothes in this room, it didn't bother him. It was the room Seungcheol was sharing with Jihoon. It seemed like Jihoon went to Jisoo's room, however. Jeonghan stared at the beds—he didn't really want to sleep in Jihoon's bed.  
  
"You don't mind me sleeping in your bed, do you?" Jeonghan asked with a cute voice.  
  
"Not at all, love." Seungcheol ruffled his hair.  
  
  
They went to go take a shower. Nothing too much happens in there, but Jeonghan soon realized that not having his clothes in the room did pose as a problem. He looked at his dirty clothes before turning to Seungcheol. When he looked over, he saw a shirt and pair of pajama pants.   
  
"I brought two in case I lost my other set." Seungcheol said with a smile.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked to the floor. He put on the clothes and walked with Seungcheol to the bed. Jeonghan didn't know what to do now, they were just sitting on the queen size bed together. Well, he might know a couple things they could do..  
  
  
"Cheollie, think we can be quiet here?" Jeonghan whispered, leaning close to Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan smirked and pushed the older into a laying position. He turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand. He climbed on top of Seungcheol, already in a ferocious tongue battle. Jeonghan felt his sides being grabbed and then his butt cheeks. He slightly moaned when Seungcheol's middle finger brushed against his clothed bootay whole.   
  
"More like, can _you_ be quiet." Seungcheol laughed.  
  
"Hush." Jeonghan's cheeks turned a bright shade of red—so bright, that Seungcheol can see it in the darkness.  
  
Jeonghan started grinding their hips together, making that friction he was dying to make for a while now. He clinched his teeth in order to be quiet, but he failed miserably when he felt Seungcheol's finger enter him. He was clothed while getting fingered. He was so turned on over this. He widened his legs to give the older better access.   
  
"Han, you want my dick, don't you?" Seungcheol spoke in a dirty tone.  
  
"Yes." He said shamelessly.   
  
  
He moved lower, taking Seungcheol's pants down at the same time. He moved them to Seungcheol's mid thigh, having the hardened building in his hand. He pumped it a few times before he put his lips around it. He wasn't afraid to just dive in. He sucked hard, in a demanding way—a way that made Seungcheol feel like he was on clouds. He pulled on Jeonghan's head, choking him as he thrusts his hips and his dick went deep within Jeonghan's mouth. Jeonghan didn't mind, he was turned on from the throbbing dick that released its specialty in his mouth, and down his throat.  
  
  
"I need you right now." Jeonghan said, straddling Seungcheol's hips.  
  
  
He hoped that his spit alone would do, but he didn't care if it didn't. He had no time to deal with pain right now. Without any words from the older, he sat down on the still-hard dick. He held his mouth as the pain struck Jeonghan hard. He brushed it off a few seconds later as he rocked his hips. He bounced in a crazed manner–no rhythm whatsoever. He would hardly call himself an artist at this point.  
  
Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's hips and bucks his own, earning a muffled moan from the man atop him. Jeonghan's thrusts were becoming weak, however. Seungcheol carefully changed their position. He's now on top of Jeonghan. The younger didn't say anything, but he kissed Seungcheol. Their kissing was just as rough as Seungcheol's thrusts.   
  
He had to stop kissing Jeonghan due to the moans that left the younger's throat. He covered Jeonghan's mouth as he grinds at an angle, making the angel release not only a loud squeal, but his goods all over Seungcheol's shirt.   
  
Soon after, Seungcheol came inside of Jeonghan. He didn't stop and was going for another spin, making Jeonghan put his head back. "Cheol, there, there there!!"   
  
Seungcheol covered the younger's mouth again, but the moans were becoming too loud. He dug deeper, riding out the shaky feeling he has all over his body. He needed to get as close to Jeonghan as possible. The thrusts didn't make the bed creak anymore, but it did make Seungcheol start to moan as well. His thrusts were slowing down, but still hitting where Jeonghan needs it to.  
  
  
"Han.. I love you.." Seungcheol moaned as he felt his time nearing again.  
  
Jeonghan reached to grip the older's shoulder. "Claim me.."   
  
  
Seungcheol knew that biting Jeonghan's neck would be a bad idea. He settled with biting the younger's shoulder as he gave a few more hard thrusts that made him release again. "Cheol.." Jeonghan moaned, feeling Seungcheol pulsate inside him.   
  
He was filled to the brim—maybe overflowing actually. His body shaked, wanting more but wanting to rest at the same time. He felt Seungcheol give away a few more thrusts before getting out.  
  
The older fell on the side of Jeonghan. Jeonghan moved very slowly to put Seungcheol's pajama pants back up, and his as well. He stripped the shirt off of Seungcheol's body, balling it up.  
  
  
"Where do we put my mess?" Jeonghan laughed as he fell back on the bed, not having enough energy to get off of the bed.  
  
"I.. I don't know.." Seungcheol laughed along, getting up slowly. He put it in the bag that was for dirty laundry. "I'll volunteer to bring everyone's laundry to the mat tomorrow."  
  
  
With that, Seungcheol fell back onto the bed. Jeonghan turned and put his hand on Seungcheol's chest, feeling the muscles there. He sighed with a smile as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
They fell asleep rather quickly after that.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took them a bit, but they made up!  
> It seems like it was quick, but that's because we skipped some time in this chapter.  
> Hopefully you all have been enjoying the story so far. Comments are always loved <3


	7. Boom Boom

As the season changed, so did Seventeen. They received many rewards for their songs and they also changed their hairsyles again. This time, Jeonghan decided to cut his hair just a little bit more and have brown hair. Seungcheol wanted black. Everything was going really well as they were preparing for both the _Boom Boom_ music video and their next tour. They'll present their new album and some of their old songs with some covers as well.  
  
  
Jeonghan looks back at their first tour—he had long, red hair that made Seungcheol go crazy. He would always tangle the locks in his hand while they made out. Of course they didn't do anything too sexual in those days, but now Jeonghan slightly wishes they had. Ever since they made up, their sex was extravagant. Not only because they didn't do it too often, but the situation was beautiful. They'd always think about what they did that day years ago, making their love spark greater. But of course, they're love wasn't just about making love. Jeonghan loved that the older was so nice to the members. He treated them like his own kids.  
  
Same thing could be said from Seungcheol. He adores Jeonghan's love for the members. He knows what foods and drinks they all like. He knows their personalities far more than he knows his own. He always puts the other members first, even if he gives a smart aleck attitude while doing it.   
  
Seungcheol is deeply in love with the younger like he has been ever since they first met. He blames it on 'love at first sight,' but he knows better. As stated above, it's not just about appearance, but about character. Seungcheol loves the younger's character more than anything else in the world.  
  
  
Jeonghan stands in the mirror while looking at his parted bangs. They're shorter than last time. He's just not too used to having them this short. He hasn't had short hair since pre-debut days. We're talking about two and half years. It doesn't sound like long, but boy did it feel long. Jeonghan doesn't complain that time seems to be flying yet he feels every day. He loves spending every waking moment with the members and Seungcheol. He always finds out something new about the members, whether it be a family tradition or a dislike in something.  
  
  
Today they were shooting the last scene of the _Boom Boom_ music video. After this is finished, they'll be recording the _Smile Flower/Laughter_ music video. The performance team already did their _Highlight_ video. These passed few days have been more fun than not—they've been posing for the album images as well as going to the beach to have some fun.  
  
Of course the camera crew just had to get some pictures for the album at the beach. Jeonghan liked the natural element these images had. He didn't want to be fake in front of the fans, but he also wanted some good-quality photos.   
  
  
"Han, you ready to go into the bus?" Jisoo came into the room Jeonghan and Hansol share.  
  
"Yeah, just gotta get my phone." Jeonghan said with a smile. He picked his phone from the charger and left with Jisoo.  
  
  
He went into the van to see Seungcheol already sitting next to Jihoon. He gave Seungcheol a glare that made Seungcheol stand up immediately. Jeonghan smiled before sitting next to Jihoon, making Seungcheol sit next to Soonyoung and Jisoo next to Mingyu.  
  
  
Seungcheol respected Jeonghan's want for them not to sit with certain people. Sometimes it just couldn't be helped though. It looks weird to constantly change seats, but at the fan meetings, they can choose all day.   
  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung, if you two want to sit next to each other, I don't mind." Soonyoung sat up and traded places with Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and patted the younger's head. He watched the scenery past Seungcheol because Seungcheol got the window seat. It was a couple hours to the building, so a lot of the members decided to fall asleep. Jeonghan looked at the two in front of him, then the two on the other isle. He looked at the two behind him, and lastly at the driver and the assistant. He smirked when he saw the boys sleeping, the assistant focused on today's activities, and they weren't in the driver's view.   
  
Jeonghan took a blanket from under the seat, and put it on them. "Cold?" Seungcheol whispered. Jeonghan nodded and put his hand under the blanket, reaching for Seungcheol's pants zipper. He felt the other slightly jump. Jeonghan showed his phone.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (8:05am)**   
_I just want to make you feel good  
for the shooting :*_   
  
**Seungcheol (8:07am)**   
_There's going to be a big mess  
you know... That and your  
hand is frozen!_   
  
**Jeonghan (8:08am)**   
_Mmmmh, you're dick is like  
a campfire ;))_   
  
  
Seungcheol looked from his phone to see Jeonghan smirking. Jeonghan's hand wasn't stroking in a fast pace. It was seriously like he was using Seungcheol's skin to warm his hand up. He gently squeezed, earning a tiny yelp from Seungcheol.    
  
  
**Seungcheol (8:13am)**   
_Well, this isn't helping.. I'm  
trying **not** to be so horny, you  
know... -_-'_   
  
**Jeonghan (8:13am)**   
_I want to ride you right now.._   
  
  
Seungcheol took notice that Jeonghan was biting his lip rather hardly. He also noticed Jeonghan increase his pace. Jeonghan looked all around before going on his knees under the blanket. He then put his lips around Seungcheol's cock.  
  
  
The older widened his eyes. He made sure no one was watching. He felt Jeonghan's hair before gripping it. He pushed Jeonghan's head down, choking the younger. Jeonghan almost let out a choking sound, but he managed to not let his vocal chords do so. He sucked harder, gaining another pull on his head. He gave a small moan, making Seungcheol feel the vibration. Every time he blows Seungcheol, he feels the urge to choke himself. He digs the older further into his throat, putting his eyes back as he felt the older leaking a bit.  
  
Seungcheol put his head back, feeling that he was close to filling the younger's mouth with his speciality. He noticed the rail-road bars closing the road. He pulled on Jeonghan's head, choking the younger even more. As the train was approaching, the noise came through everyone's ears. Seungcheol finally let himself cum in Jeonghan's mouth.  
  
Jeonghan got up and licked the remaining cum off his lips. He saw the other practically out of breath.    
  
  
**Jeonghan (8:30am)**   
_How was that, daddy >:}_   
  
**Seungcheol (8:32am)**   
_I want to pound you so hard  
right now... 0o0_   
  
**Jeonghan (8:33am)**   
_Oh well, you'll have to wait_   
  
  
***   
  
  
They got to the building, and each went to their separate place of recording. The day ended with them running down a parking lot. Their incentive was that they'd be actually taken out to eat tonight. Jeonghan tried not to run too quickly, even though he wanted to run with Seungcheol. The director told them not to be too close, and that each member needed their own space.   
  
  
Honoring the director's request, Seungcheol was ahead of some of the other members. The video ended with the director saying cut. They slowed down their running until they were walking. They stopped and fell onto the ground. They shot that seen three times—ordered by the director. They were out of breath, but quick to get up when they heard the assistant saying she'd eat by herself if they didn't hurry.  
  
  
They reached the restaraunt assistant Seo booked. Seungcheol made sure he left an empty seat next to the wall. Jeonghan sat down next to him with a smile, making Seungcheol beam one right back. Everyone cheered and thanked the assistant and director for the food and working with them. Jeonghan was happy to see all of the members have smiles.   
  
Seungcheol put his hand down on Jeonghan's thigh, earning a surprised glare from the younger. Jeonghan showed his phone quickly to Seungcheol before starting to type.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:04pm)**   
_We have a shooting tomorrow, let's  
wait a few days._   
  
**Seungcheol (10:05pm)**   
_You sucked me on the bus.._   
  
**Jeonghan (10:06pm)**   
_I also know you wanted  
to fuck me on the bus._   
  
**Seungcheol (10:07pm)**   
_Okay, Love. But remember I love  
you so very much, and you're so  
precious._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:07pm)**   
_Cheesy... :*_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:09pm)**   
_Cheese tastes good... and so  
do your lips :*_   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:10pm)**   
_My decision is already made. ;)_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (11:11pm)**   
_You're body tastes good too...  
Including the beautiful skin  
between your hips._   
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone away after reading the last text. He slightly pinched Seungcheol's thigh while eating. Seungcheol let out a whimper followed by pouty lips. Jeonghan wasn't going to give in to those lips though, his mind is made up. After shooting some moments for _Laughter_ , they will be posting their videos. And soon after that, they'll have another couple of fan meetings. One will be in a building, and the other will be outside. He's kind of dreading the outdoor meeting due to the fact it is scheduled to be fairly cold that day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was the next day and they shot some new scenes as well as put some other scenes together. They were ready for their new tour. The next day, they would shoot the VCR's for the concert, and then the following day they would do the indoor fan meeting. Jeonghan decided that whenever they aren't doing work or practicing, that he would sleep. So that's what he was doing now.  
  
Seungcheol walked into the waiting room and saw Jeonghan sleeping. He smiled and went on one knee. He looked around and kissed the younger on the cheek. He heard Chan outside the door, so he quickly stood up and walked to the couch. He saw Chan come in with a camera, talking about Jeonghan waking up. Seungcheol smiles as the two make eye contact. He waves and shows his phone.   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded before standing up. He made the excuse of going to the bathroom.    
  
  
**Jeonghan (2:02pm)**   
_What is it, Cheollie? <3_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (2:03pm)**   
_I talked with the staff, and they  
said they had a few extra hot  
pouches they could give you  
for the outdoor meeting._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (2:05pm)**   
_Really? You're the best, Cheol!_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (2:05pm)**   
_I'm not just going to give them to  
you for free, you know._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (2:07pm)**   
_Cheol... Don't use our intimacy  
like this... -_-'_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (2:08pm)**   
_Who said I wanted to trade  
the pouches for sex?_   
  
  
**Jeonghan (2:10pm)**   
_. . . I know you Cheol  
You did the sort of the same  
thing at Shining Diamond but  
with a fan to cool me instead v_v'_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (2:13pm)**   
_True.. But I won't ask for it,  
don't worry. _   
  
  
**Jeonghan (2:13pm)**   
_You know I want it, though.  
Right? I just know if we do it,  
I will be pretty sore for the meetings._   
  
  
Seungcheol was surprised at how quickly Jeonghan responded with such a long message. He swallowed his spit when he noticed Jisoo was watching him. He doesn't know how long the younger was watching, but he guessed a pretty long time. He felt his phone vibrate. He didn't see a new message from Jeonghan, however.   
  
  
**Jisoo (2:15pm)**   
_Is everything alright with  
Jeonghan? He hasn't come  
back from the bathroom for  
awhile._   
  
  
**Seungcheol (2:16pm)**   
_He's probably sleeping again.  
I'll go look for him._   
  
  
**Jisoo (2:16pm)**   
_Ok._   
  
  
  
With that, Seungcheol stood up and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited to hear Jeonghan's voice sound like it just woke up. "Yes?"  
  
  
"You need to wake up now." Seungcheol gave a smirk when he heard Jeonghan get off of the wall. He unlocked the door and looked at Seungcheol in the eyes.  
  
  
"Do you need more sleep, Han?" Jisoo came from around the corner.  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips while shrugging. "I just like to get all the sleep I can get." He said honestly. Even though he wasn't sleeping in the bathroom, doesn't mean his statement was false.  
  
Jisoo nodded and looked at Seungcheol. "We need to go see the director, he wants us to watch the VCR before we go back to the dorm." He informed.  
  
  
  
The two follow Jisoo into a room that the other members were sitting in. The flat screen showed the recordings that they made for the concert. They agreed to all of it before they were dismissed. They always loved giving the fans something a little extra, even if this isn't a big tour like _Boy's Wish_ or _Shining Diamond_. It was still something for them to enjoy.   
  
  
  
The three decided to walk to the dorm since it wasn't too far from where they were. They mostly talked about the impending weather that the season will be bringing. Seungcheol mentions that he got some more hot pouches for Jeonghan, and Jisoo nods.  
  
"Good, he gets cold too easily." Jisoo laughed.  
  
"True, he's practically and ice cube, even in summer." Seungcheol agreed.  
  
"Guys, I'm right here." Jeonghan folded his arms as he went between the two.  
  
  
They both put their arms around Jeonghan, starting a skipping line down the sidewalk. Jeonghan unfolded his arms to put them around the other two to keep balance with their skipping. They were in laughter as they messed up a few times.  
  
"Fans say we are syncronized.." Jisoo commented.  
  
"Even when we fail." Seungcheol continued.  
  
"I say they're pretty accurate.." Jeonghan finished.  
  
  
They made it to the dorm by 5pm because they stopped at other places and such. They were met by the members that already showered up. They looked at eachother, wondering which two will be going with whom.  
  
  
"We could all probably fit, you know." Jeonghan commented, looking at the two who were holding their towels and clothes to their chests.  
  
The two look at each other with disbelief. "Or we can go in one, and Seungcheol can go in the other." Jisoo suggested.   
  
  
"OooooOoo~ I like Jeonghan's idea." Soonyoung said, coming into the room and showing off his new set of satin pajamas.  
  
  
Jeonghan smirked and hugged Soonyoung. "Hoshi-ya, thank you for agreeing with me." The younger gave his signature hamster-like smile.   
  
  
Jisoo looked at Seungcheol with a weird smile, while the other looked with dominance. If only two were going in, Seungcheol was going with Jeonghan. No if's, and's, or but's. Jeonghan chuckled before pushing the two into the bathroom. It came across Jeonghan a few times—a threesome that is. He's definitely read plenty of fan fictions over it. He told Jisoo to strip.  
  
"Han, I-"  
  
"Soo, it's just once." Jeonghan said, turning to Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seungcheol didn't need to be told to take his clothes off. He obeyed the younger like a little puppy to his owner. Jeonghan inwardly smirked as he saw Seungcheol's muscles—even more defined since _Healing_. He turned to Jisoo to see him slowly take off his clothes.  
  
  
"Yah, what's there to be scared of Joshuji? We're all men, why are you being awkward?" Jeonghan laughed.  
  
  
Jisoo nodded and took the rest of his clothes off. Jeonghan walked to the shower, and started it up. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but Jeonghan didn't mind. He would see his boyfriend and best friend naked together. Like stated above, he had thousands of words of the sluttiest three somes going through his mind. But it wasn't enough to make Jeonghan go hard.   
  
  
They went into the shower, and pass each other the shampoo when needed. They switch locations often, touching each other as they pass by each other. There was even a moment where Seungcheol and Jisoo bumped into each other, obviously hitting the front of their bodies together. This was enough to make Jeonghan blush, but not get hard yet.  
  
  
Seungcheol was hip to Jeonghan's game. He saw the smirk grow on Jeonghan's lips plenty of times to know that the younger was up to something. In comparison, Jisoo was oblivious. They finished the shower and dry off. They put on their clothes and exit the bathroom.  
  
  
Jeonghan waves to the other two as he goes into the bedroom Hansol is in. When he opened the door, Seungkwan was walking out. Jeonghan moved out of the way for the younger to walk out. He then went into the room and saw Hansol laying down with his eyes closed.  
  
  
"Hansol, I'm just going to bed now. If you want the light on, I don't mind." Jeonghan told the younger as he laid down in the bed.  
  
"Nahh, Imma turn it off." Hansol said, turning the lamp off. "Ypu'll sleep better with it off, right?"  
  
Jeonghan hummed. "True." He laughed.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled as he hugged the pillow. He felt Hansol move closer to him and put his arm around his waist. Jeonghan didn't mind the warmth, however, he knew Seungcheol would probably get upset if he saw this. He's glad that the older isn't here. He lets the younger be like that, and falls asleep.  
  
***  
  
  
Today the members go to the indoor fan meeting. They played many games, spoke to fans, and did everything they would do at any other fan meeting. They met new fans and old fans; girl fans and boy fans; they even met some new staff members. They were always happy whenever meeting so many fans. They signed albums and received gifts. Someone even brought a little plush toy to Mingyu.  
  
  
The thirteen were lined up on the stage. Jeonghan was standing next to Seungcheol while watching the fans. He felt Seungcheol pull on his leg. Seungcheol was sitting down. Jeonghan stepped closer and was brought off the stage and into Seungcheol's arms. He laughed a bit as he was being paced back and forth. What surprised him was that Seungcheol brought the other down lower. Their clothed manhood touched, sending a shiver throughout Jeonghan's body. The shiver made Jeonghan moan aloud.  
  
  
He closed his eyes at his vocal actions though. Seungcheol put him back on his feet and smirked when the fans were overly happy. Jeonghan blushed as he went back on the stage. He covered his face as the other members were talking about something that he wasn't paying attention to. Jeonghan heard many fans imitate his moan. He looked at Seungcheol with a questioning expression.  
  
  
"That's for being so cute and sexy at the same time." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
  
Jeonghan swallowed his spit hard as he imagined the manager and staff being upset at them. Surprisingly, they received a slight thumbs up from them. The manager said to up the fan service in a natural way. Jeonghan supposes that the manager thinks that the two staged that act—maybe Seungcheol did.   
  
  
  
  
Skipping time to the next day, they were outside. First, everyone was sitting in reverse age order. Then they kind of branched off and did their own thing. Jeonghan was next to Mingyu, getting his hand warmed up by the younger. His warm pouch ran out of warmth about ten minutes ago. He gave the three he had to the staff to reheat, but they haven't returned them to him yet.  
  
  
He received a text, and looked at it while Mingyu was preoccupied.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (11:04am)**   
_We'll be having a break in ten minutes.  
Follow me when the time comes._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (11:06am)**   
_Is it about me holding Mingyu's  
hand? I'm sorry, Cheol. I'm just  
so cold right now..._   
  
  
**Seungcheol (11:07am)**   
_It's not about that, I promise.  
Let him warm you up for the  
remainder of the time._   
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone in his pocket when he saw Seungcheol do the same. Break time came up, signaling half time. They've been with the fans for three hours now, and planned to be with them for another three today. They had about thirty minutes to use the bathroom, eat, and get warm in the building behind them. Jeonghan stood up from the table and followed Seungcheol.  
  
  
  
They walked away from the whole sight with no one following them. Jeonghan was getting tired of walking, but saw a building in the distance. He looked around to see no other buildings around. _Is this another vacant building?_ Jeonghan thought. Jeonghan walked around the building with Seungcheol and was met with the opening. It was an old barn with no sign of an owner.  
  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jeonghan asked, looking around to make sure no one followed them.  
  
"I can't stand to see you cold.. I wanted to warm you up." Seungcheol brought them into a kiss.  
  
  
Seungcheol broke into Jeonghan's mouth fairly easily. He brought the younger close, making his core temperature radiate onto Jeonghan. Jeonghan moaned when the older created friction.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Right here, Love."   
  
  
Jeonghan looked around again and nodded. He pressed his hand against the wall to make sure it was sturdy. He then pressed both hands against the wall, spreading his legs a bit. He heard the sound of Seungcheol unzipping his fly. He then felt his pants being pulled down along with his boxers. The cold air hit him hard and made him shudder.   
  
"Shh... I'll warm you up." Seungcheol whispered. He looked around again to see no one in sight.   
  
  
He pumped his cock a few times before it was hard enough. Seeing the younger's butt in front of him always did turn him on. He had a little package of lotion a fan gave him. _I hope this doesn't burn him.._ He put it on himself before going inside the younger. Jeonghan screamed a tiny touch as his walls tightened around Seungcheol's dick. Seungcheol takes it slow, but still hits the spot where Jeonghan needs it. Jeonghan instantly feels hundreds of times warmer, but doesn't mind the increased speed of Seungcheol's thrusts.  
  
  
He moaned out, smiling at how no one should hear them at this time. He didn't hold back his moans as he felt himself throbbing. Seungcheol was so deep, so thicc, and so warm. He gripped the wall like it was his lifeline. He moved himself backward, meeting Seungcheol's hips along with the beat. Jeonghan classifies them as the masters of sex by now—knowing just what to do to make the other come undone.  
  
  
  
Jisoo was walking afar from the two. He was interested to see what they were going off to go do. Being about five minutes behind them, he was met with the barn. He heard moans and screams coming from the other side. He silently walked along the side of the barn, making sure to not make a single sound. He peaked around the corner to see what was happening.  
  
  
"Ahh, Cheol, there!!!" Jeonghan screamed, letting the lust take control over his vocal chords.  
  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened so much, that he was sure his eyes were going to pop out any second. He watched as Jeonghan released cum onto the barn floor followed by his legs shaking. He heard the sound of Seungcheol cumming as well.  
  
  
"Are you warm now?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Yes... thank you, Cheol." Jeonghan said and whimpered when Seungcheol took himself out. "No, no.. Please, one more time?" Jeonghan pleaded.  
  
  
Seungcheol pushed himself back into the younger, earning a high pitched moan. "You're still so tight, babe.." Seungcheol groaned. The sound of cum against his thrusting was enough to make Jeonghan go crazy again. He reached for his own erection, tugging on it. Seungcheol's release wasn't too far away from when they began, already turned the fuck on by Jeonghan's wild moans.  
  
"Shit, I wish you could be this loud in the dorm."   
  
Seungcheol got out of the younger and pulled his zipper up. Jeonghan got off of the wall and pulled his pants up. "Think you'll go down by the time we get back?" Jeonghan eyed the other's bulge.  
  
  
  
Jisoo didn't know what to do. He figured he should have ran away if he was going to. He looked around and saw a road. He nodded. _I'll walk back that way._ He quietly left the building and went passed the trees. He saw the road and started running. The cold air hit his lungs, and he was sure he was going to get a cold tonight. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol return and use the bathroom before sitting back at the table. Jeonghan noticed Jisoo run into the venue. He went onto the stage and spared the two a glance. They were sitting next to each other, giving innocent smiles as if that moment earlier never happened.  
  
  
He swallowed his spit. He tried to forget what he saw, but he just couldn't.   
  
  
  
_How long have they been a thing?_   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now Joshua has figured out about them.  
> How will he deal with this new knowledge?
> 
> This chapter was partially inspired by this moment~ ^^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00UfeH-czms&feature=emb_title


	8. Al1

It was a few months later. Jeonghan decided that he would give Seungcheol a special treat: blonde hair. He got his hair bleached without anyone else besides the hair stylist knowing. It was a surprise to everyone. His bangs were parted to the side. His red lips showed due to the lightness of his hair and skin. Seungcheol took this sight in and was astonished. He watched Jeonghan dance to their new song, _Don't Wanna Cry_ , and was more than amazed. Jeonghan had so much emotion wrapped into his dancing.  
  
Though the lyrics Jeonghan came up with hit his heart very painfully. " _What if she's looking for me? I'm looking for you_." Seungcheol changes 'she' to 'he', and applies it to their relationship during _Love &Letter_. Seungcheol was always wanting to be with Jeonghan yet he didn't know if Jeonghan wanted him. Come to find out, Jeonghan really did want him.  
  
" _My heart won't listen like I want_ " Jeonghan listened to his head instead of his heart. His heart told him to go to Seungcheol, but he ignored his heart—he thought his heart was saying to separate himself from Seungcheol.  
  
  
The sheer majesty behind Jeonghan's lyrics made Seungcheol realize how lucky he is to have the younger. Jeonghan never stops caring about the other members, and Seungcheol sees that. Even when the members do something questionable, Jeonghan is always the first to support them. Seungcheol went on and on about how good Jeonghan looked while performing _Don't Wanna Cry_ during a VLive session. He could tell the other members were getting quite annoyed, but he couldn't get over the way Jeonghan expressed everything.  
  
  
"I see myself as a prince in this promotion." Jeonghan told Jisoo.  
  
"A prince? Woah... just.. hm.." Jisoo wasn't expecting to hear Jeonghan say that—so shamelessly for that matter.  
  
  
  
About Jisoo. He still remembers that cold day—the fan meeting. He remembers how Jeonghan was bent over, letting Seungcheol have his way with him. He concented to it, obviously. Jisoo can't get his mind off of it lately. There was, for a short time, he forgot about it. Now it's eating away at him like no other thing. He saw Jeonghan steal glances over at Seungcheol, and vise versa. The two looked insperateable.   
  
Then they were rewarded with going to L.A. The boys always dreamed about going there when they won something huge. They started the _Going Seventeen_ series when they were invited to go to L.A. Jisoo made it clear to himself he'd focus soley on performing and having fun, rather than thinking of those two in the bedroom. Odd enough, they got to share a bedroom this promotion and the hotels in different countries. Seokmin and Jeonghan are scheduled to stay in a few together though.  
  
  
He would pass by a hotel room, and try to listen in. Every time he did, his eyes would be as wide as the first time he heard them in the act. Every night of when they were overseas, they would do it. They took _'everyday boom boom'_ too literally. Seungcheol would last so long too. It almost made Jisoo think lowly of himself. He snaps out of his thoughts.  
  
  
They're currently setting up for their next tour, _Diamond Edge_. As they perform, they will bring their _Going Seventeen_ cameras along with them. They've already gone out and played at the arcade and go on rides (In L.A.).   
  
  
  
"Cheol, how does my hair look?" Jeonghan took off the bag that was over his hair.   
  
  
Seungcheol widened his eyes, seeing the male now having purple-ish hair. It matched well with their Rose Quartz and Serenity color scheme. He does miss the blonde hair the other had for awhile, but he was excited for the new color as well. "As beautiful as ever." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
  
Seungcheol noticed Jisoo walk into the room. He moved a bit away from Jeonghan and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Han, I think we need to talk." Jisoo said, taking Jeonghan's wrist.  
  
"By, Coups!" Jeonghan said with a wave.  
  
  
Seungcheol waved while he watched his boyfriend being walked out of the room. Jeonghan was taken to a quiet room away from any cameras or staff. He sat down on the couch inside and awaited the younger to talk. Jisoo ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Han, I.. I have a confession." Jisoo said, finally looking into Jeonghan's eyes.  
  
  
Jeonghan raised an eye brow and motioned him to continue. He was really confused on what this was about. He hadn't been acting weird again, has he been? He's been happy for quite the while, and his normal self. He can't think of anything about him. He only guesses that this is truly about Jisoo and not him or Seungcheol.  
  
  
"I.. I.." Jisoo closed his eyes with a sigh. _I shouldn't be afraid to say this!_ "I followed you two on the day of the outdoor fan meeting." He finally said.  
  
  
Jisoo didn't really want to explain what that statement meant. He was slightly relieved to see Jeonghan make a face that told Jisoo he knew. Jeonghan's smile disappeared and his gaze was set on the floor. His lips formed a slightly open mouth pout, and he put his hands together. He swallowed hardly while taking this information in.  
  
 _But I made sure no one was around! Where the hell was he hiding?!_ Jeonghan was trying to come up with lies, but he knew he'd been found out. He sighed and looked back up at Jisoo with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeonghan said. He didn't want to keep information from the younger, nor did he want Jisoo to ever know about it. "I should have told you about us earlier.."  
  
  
Jisoo sighed and held his forehead. "I-I'm not upset about that.. I felt guilty for not telling you about me following you." Jisoo sat down next to the older.  
  
  
Jeonghan met his eyes with the floor again. "I just.. I shouldn't have followed him that day, then.." Jeonghan said in a low voice.  
  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Jisoo finally asked the question.  
  
  
Jeonghan raised his head to meet eyes with Jisoo. "Honest?" He asked. He knew he would get a nod. "about three months after meeting him." Jeonghan said with a slight blush.  
  
Jisoo laughed a bit to bring up the mood. "You fell so early, huh?"   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded with having a small smile. "He was such a gentleman, Jisoo. He's really good for me." Jeonghan told the younger, making sure to keep eye contact.  
  
  
"He doesn't hurt you at all?" Jisoo wanted to make sure.  
  
  
That's when Jeonghan looked back at the floor. "Remember when he and I had that huge argument?" He asked, receiving an 'oh boy' from the younger. "He slapped me after I said some mean words." He confessed.  
  
  
He felt Jisoo's hand go on his shoulder. "But that was the first and only time he's hurt me, I promise." Jeonghan locked eyes with Jisoo again.  
  
  
Jisoo nodded. "So I'm going to guess you wrote the lyrics in our song to Seungcheol and not to the Carats, right?" He raised an eye brow.  
  
  
Jeonghan blushed and broke eye contact again. Jisoo playfully slapped his shoulder. "You tell me if he hurts you again, alright?"   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "And you tell me when you're ready to create a threesome with us." The older winked before standing up.  
  
  
Jisoo widened his eyes as he watched the older walk out of the room. He blinked so many times, you would think his eyes are just closed.  
  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan settled himself in Seungcheol's arm as the night came. They were watching the stars from a bench that was in a small park. Sometimes the two would go on little dates, being as innocent as they can be. It was summer time, and it was plenty hot for the younger. Mostly because he's beside Seungcheol. He smiled as he snuggled closer, earning a light chuckle from Seungcheol.  
  
"Han," Seungcheol started in a soft voice. When he received a hum, he continued, "I love you."  
  
"Cheol.. How many times have you said that to me today?" Jeonghan laughed, not moving from their position.  
  
A few seconds passed by. "I think this makes twenty-one times... I'll say it more if you want."  
  
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes as his cheeks heated up. "I wouldn't mind it." He admitted. When he heard the constant words being softly whispered in his ear, he felt like he was drowning in love. He was suffocating yet if felt so good.   
  
He moved his head to make eye contact. Seungcheol made his hair red for _Diamond Edge_. Jeonghan still isn't used to it, but he puts his hand through it anyway. His hand stopped moving when it reached Seungcheol's nape, bringing the older into a small kiss. Although he stopped chanting the 'I love you's, Jeonghan can still hear them. It was to the point where he couldn't live with out them.   
  
The words didn't come out of Seungcheol's mouth quickly. They came out more of reminders. "I love you~" Jeonghan said softly against the older's lips. "I love you.." He spoke a few seconds later before locking lips again.   
  
  
When Jeonghan closed his eyes, Seungcheol tried keeping them open. He didn't want to miss a second of the other's Serenity beauty. But his eyelids forced closed, tilting his head in the kiss. Jeonghan, keeping their lips together, went on Seungcheol's lap. His neck was starting to hurt. He felt his sides being brushed up and down by the older's hands. His smile grew into the kiss when he opened his eyes and Seungcheol happened to be opening his eyes too.  
  
  
"You're more beautiful than the moon." Seungcheol compared.   
  
"You look like a tomato.." Jeonghan teased as he eyed that hair.  
  
  
Seungcheol pouted. Jeonghan's eyes turned to crescents as he laughs. How can Seungcheol be upset though? With the younger on his lap, in his arms, and practically in his heart, how can he give Jeonghan the pouty lip?  
  
"I love you." He said for the nth time in that hour.  
  
"Of course you do." Jeonghan winked.  
  
  
They kiss once more, but this time, Seungcheol put his hands up the other's shirt. Jeonghan felt his back being rubbed slowly. He got closer to the older, slightly rolling his hips at a very slow pace.  
  
  
"Oh," Seungcheol broke the kiss, "What were you and Jisoo talking about earlier?"  
  
  
Jeonghan's blood ran cold and stopped his movement. _I really shouldn't be keeping secrets from Seungcheol,.. right? I mean, he's my boyfriend, trusts me, and tells me each and every secret he has (not many)._ Jeonghan decided to tell him.  
  
  
"You're going to be alarmed, but let me tell you, he's fine with it." Jeonghan gave a forewarning.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded, confirming he won't go crazy when he hears what this is all about.  
  
  
"Jisoo followed us that day.. the outdoor fan meeting." Jeonghan played with the zipper on Seungcheol's jacket.  
  
"H-he saw us...?" Seungcheol's eyes widen.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded while biting his lip. He didn't know if the older was upset, happy, or neutral with this news. What he does know, is that he was taken off of Seungcheol's lap.  
  
"And he's okay with it?" Seungcheol raised his voice a bit.  
  
"Yes, yes... Let's go back to the dorm, hm?" Jeonghan said with a smirk.  
  
  
That smirk meant something—Jeonghan was turned on. _Is he turned on over the fact that Jisoo knows? Or was he excited when we were kissing?_ Seungcheol reasoned with himself and didn't come up with a solution. He inwardly shrugged it off, and stood up with the younger. They walk back to the dorm slowly, but they arrive before the next hour.  
  
They take their showers and notice the boys had already gone to sleep. Jeonghan puts his hands on his hips as he let the table fan dry his hair. He felt Seungcheol behind him, pulling on his hips in a sensual manner.  
  
"Cheol~" Jeonghan cooed as he was dragged across the room.   
  
Just as Seungcheol pounced on the boy, there was a knock at the door. Jeonghan looked at the door and then at Seungcheol. He moved Seungcheol off of him and stood up. He ignored the slight bulge in his pajama pants and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. His eyes slightly widen as he sees Jisoo standing there.   
  
"Soo?"   
  
  
Jisoo walked passed the older and locked eyes with Seungcheol. Jeonghan raised an eye brow while closing and locking the door. He was confused as there was silence in the room.  
  
  
"You two aren't doing it tonight, are you?" Jisoo asked in a stern voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan folded his arms and walked around the younger. He seated himself on the bed next to Seungcheol. "We were just about to, why?" Jeonghan was giving a sassy attitude and Seungcheol knows exactly why. Whenever Jeonghan doesn't get what he wants, he automatically becomes a brat. When he's interrupted during foreplay, he acts like a spoiled brat that makes _everyone_ know about it.  
  
  
"I.." Jisoo seemed to lose his stern look and have a nervous pout while looking to the side.  
  
"Do you need something, Soo?" Seungcheol voiced in.  
  
  
Jisoo sat on the end of the bed and looked at the two of them. "I've just been thinking about what Jeonghan offered earlier.. I wanted to know if I came in time." Jisoo explained, not knowing Jeonghan was the only one who would understand.  
  
  
Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan–the younger had a smirk. "Our innocent Jisoo, you want to do the threesome?" Jeonghan stood up and walked in front of the younger.  
  
  
"Th-threesome? Han, you never-"  
  
"Yes." Jisoo cut Seungcheol off.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and leaned down, trapping Jisoo on the bed. "You seriously want your ass pounded into the end of time? Your dick sucked so hard that you won't have one drop of cum left? You want to not walk for an entire month?" Jeonghan was going crazy with the questions—obvious lust in each question.  
  
  
Seungcheol was surprised, to say the least. The younger had no ounce of innocence in his speech. He was talking about sex–violent sex. Not the passionate love making they do. There was a fire burning in Jeonghan's eyes, and the older knew that nothing could contain it.  
  
  
"Objection," But Seungcheol might not be ready. He gained the attention of the younger two, "wouldn't you want my opinion?"   
  
  
Then Seungcheol saw the flame die out. His expression softened and he moved away from Jisoo. "Cheol.. I.. I'm sorry for acting that way." Jeonghan locked eyes with the older.   
  
"No, it's just.. I don't see sex as an object like that." Seungcheol said in a soft voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded with an understanding smile. "Of course. I just.. No, we won't do it." He was trying to come up with something to sway Seungcheol's decision, but he knew better—his heart knew better.  
  
  
Seungcheol chuckled and held Jeonghan's waist. "Now that doesn't mean I _don't_ want to do it, Han." He gained a smirk that surprised Jeonghan.  
  
"Y-you do?" Jisoo's cracked voice sounded through the room.  
  
  
"How are we going to do it?" Seungcheol asked when he saw the flame return in Jeonghan's eyes.  
  
"I want Jisoo to wish he never followed us that day." Jeonghan slowly looked into Jisoo's eyes.  
  
  
"Granted, let's make him pay." Seungcheol gave a smirk to the youngest.  
  
  
Jisoo's blood ran cold and his eyes widened. _What did I get myself into?_ He was taken by surprise when the two grabbed hold of his shoulders. He was dragged to the center of the bed. He felt soft hands on his chest and a wild hand grabbing at his pajamas. You wouldn't guess who was the second hand.   
  
"Jeonghan, you're too excited for this." Seungcheol stopped to see Jeonghan tugging at Jisoo's forming erection.  
  
  
Jeonghan replied by blowing him a kiss. Seungcheol instantly melted when he saw the wink. Seungcheol reached to turn off the lamp. Jisoo starts whimpering when his clothes were being ripped off. Someone kissed him, shoving their tongue deep into his mouth. No ounce of love was in either of their movements. It was pure lust. Which is good for the couple. They had a mutual feeling that they were just pleasuring the youngest.  
  
"Cheol, I want you inside him." Jeonghan said before he bit at Jisoo's thigh.  
  
"You sure?" Seungcheol asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
  
Seungcheol felt his ass being squeezed. He knew what it meant. He took Jeonghan's hand and shoved it inside his pants. Jeonghan happily plays with his boyfriend while teasing Jisoo's dick. Jisoo took care of himself as he covered his mouth as there was both pain and pleasure coming from Jeonghan's tugs.   
  
"You have condoms, right?" Jisoo spoke.  
  
"Hell no, we'd be caught for sure!" Jeonghan's mouth cursed. "You're going to be filled with cum, and you're going to like it."   
  
  
Seungcheol was truly turned on from the other's dirty mouth. He gently pushed Jeonghan to the side, and flipped Jisoo on his stomach. _Why did I ever think this would be good?! Jeonghan's just doing this for revenge, not for pleasure!_  
  
Jisoo held his scream as Seungcheol pounded into him after putting some lotion on. It was truly painful, making Jisoo believe this was truly a punishment. But what is Jeonghan doing? Jeonghan smirked and moved around in the bed. He removed the pillows from under Jisoo's chin, and sat there. He tilted the younger's chin up and removed his hand.  
  
"Suck." Jeonghan ordered.  
  
Jisoo felt the older's head move around his lips. He swallowed his spit and opened his mouth. Jeonghan put himself deep within the younger's mouth, earning an extra set of moans just for him. Seungcheol's thrusts helped with the in and out motion for Jisoo. Jeonghan gripped the brunette's hair as he moves closer to him. He can feel Jisoo choking against his dick–the vibrations emitting great pleasure.  
  
Then Jisoo couldn't let the scream back as his body shook all over as Seungcheol pounded against his pleasure point.   
  
  
"You're damn tight, Soo." Seungcheol said, rocking his hips deeper at a quickened pace.  
  
  
It would be a total lie if Jisoo said he hated this. It would also be a lie if he said it was still painful. Grant it, it did hurt like hell at first. After a few minutes the pain went numb, being replaced by the pulsating cock in his walls that created pleasure. The cum spewing down his throat didn't help him keep in his moans though. Jisoo released his own for the second time since they started. He felt like he was an ameteur being straightened out by the fucking masters.  
  
Coincidentally, Seungcheol came inside Jisoo not long after the other two came.   
  
"I could go longer, but I don't want you immobile for a year." Seungcheol said, taking himself out of the youngest.  
  
  
"Wash yourself and I'll let you take me for a spin." Jeonghan stated.  
  
  
Seungcheol was quick to go to the bathroom. Jeonghan took himself out of Jisoo finally. He got up from the bed and lifted Jisoo's chin. He placed soft kisses on the younger's lips. _Comforting,_ Jisoo thought.  
  
  
"I hope it didn't hurt too much." Jeonghan whispered. He moved Jisoo to a side of the bed, and he laid down on the other. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and spread his legs. "It really was great to hear your beautiful voice, Jisoo. I hope you have fun hearing mine."   
  
  
"Han.." Jisoo moaned as he felt himself harden again.  
  
  
Seungcheol came back and put himself directly inside Jeonghan. He already covered the younger's mouth making his moans as muffled as he could. The start wasn't as slow as usual, which Jeonghan didn't mind. He was still stretched from this morning's second round. Seungcheol's been getting stronger and stronger, coming up with new ways to keep everything fresh.   
  
  
Jisoo just listened to the others' love making with his eyes closed. When they were finished, they were quick to get their clothes back on and dress Jisoo. "You can spend tonight with us." Jeonghan said while panting.   
  
  
Jisoo nodded before passing out. Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan while they laid down.  
  
  
"I love you, Han." Seungcheol said again that night.  
  
"And I love you, Cheol." Jeonghan said honestly.  
  
  
They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was true, Jisoo hardly could move the next day. He said he got sick last night and stayed in bed all day. His body wasn't all too bad. He could at least walk to the bathroom and back. Jeonghan came in with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The following few nights had nothing to do with sex, as they were making sure they could actually perform their concert.  
  
  
"Jisoo, it's been three days, try walking around more. It's never good to do nothing." Jeonghan said as he was stretching.  
  
"You probably didn't want to move around when you two first did it." Jisoo mumbled.  
  
  
Jeonghan smirked. "Soo, the next morning I was up and moving around. And for the following weeks, we did it every night. Let me tell yah, Cheol was much rougher to me then than he was to you last night."   
  
Jisoo put his head up and met Jeonghan's eyes. "You two are just horny rabbits, of course you have endurance."   
  
  
Jeonghan laughed and walked out of the room. Jisoo slowly got up, cursing at the feeling in his lower back. He stood up, nonetheless. He settled on taking some pain medication and walking around the dorm. 

_This is going to be one hell of a tour..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Jisoo got pleasured/punished!  
> That's what he gets for following them that day. Hahah  
> Thank you all for reading this far, and don't forget to leave a comment ;)


	9. Clap

Jisoo was more than relieved. He hasn't been invited to another threesome since that night. To say it wasn't good, would again, be a lie. But it left him killer pain the following weeks. Now Jihoon was getting ready to post another whole album. This would be great, except the maknae line were roomed together, and so is the hyung line. One of the rooms in the dorm has a broken wall right now due to Soonyoung going crazy over a Monsta X song, so they have to share until the wall is fixed. How did Soonyoung break the wall? That's a question that still baffles all of the members.   
  
Jisoo was walking to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's room. He heard the sound of laughter and bed creaking. _It's only noon and they're doing it?!_ Jisoo shook his head and put his hand on the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He walked into the two watching videos on laptop with popcorn in their laps.   
  
"Yah, what's with that!" Jeonghan pointed at the screen.  
  
"Oh?" Seungcheol looked up and paused the video. "Sorry, we'll get things cleaned up."  
  
  
Jisoo just watched in amazement. Jeonghan flipped his fresh, pink hair out of his face and then picked up the laptop. Jeonghan's had so many hair changes since debut. But this hairstyle, although totally the wrong color, reminded him of when Jeonghan joined the Seventeen Project. His bangs were covering his eyes, and he gave that open-mouth pout when he had a hard time putting the popcorn bowl on the cluttered nightstand.  
  
"So.. I'm just going to sleep on the floor." Jisoo said, pointing at a place on the floor that surprisingly wasn't cluttered.  
  
"Cheol, why do you always leave this room a mess, hm?" Jeonghan said, helping Jisoo open his blanket.  
  
  
He didn't get a response, but Jeonghan already knew. "Soo, you gotta promise me something," Jeonghan whispered while they were kneeling to straighten the blanket, "you have to take care of the kids while Seungcheol and I are gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
Jisoo stood up properly and watched the other do the same. Seungcheol happened to be walking out of the room, giving the two some silence. Jeonghan just had a smile on his lips. "It's going to be our anniversary next week, and we decided to go on a little trip—just the two of us." Jeonghan told as he started cleaning up Seungcheol's clothes that were carelessly thrown everywhere.  
  
"The manager is letting you guys go?" Jisoo asked in confusion.  
  
"We said we needed a little time off before the next fan meeting. He was generous to not ask too many questions, as he needed a break to." Jeonghan explained before opening the closet. "Bumzu said that Jihoon's been working too hard lately too, so those two will be going out for a little while."  
  
  
Jisoo sat on the bed, still having confusion written on his features. "Anniversary though.. how many years does that make?"   
  
"Four—four beautiful and somewhat confusing years." Jeonghan laughed. "But what can I say? When we first met, it was at night and I creeped up on him."   
  
  
Jisoo laughed a bit too. "Don't let him hurt you, okay?" Jisoo said in a soft voice. The simple sentence made Jeonghan stop cleaning and look at the younger. He went to the bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Soo, I would never let that happen." Jeonghan put his arms around the younger. "And if it does happen again, I will never shut up about it." Jeonghan guaranteed.  
  
  
He felt a pat on his back. "Okay then." They pull apart while smiling at each other. "I hope you have fun."  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Seungcheol said he found a remote place. I hope there aren't any wild animals around..."   
  
  
  
Wonwoo walks away from Jeonghan's door. His eyes are hooded while walking. He reached the room he's sharing with Mingyu, who was absent. He took out his phone and searched up those two: Seungcheol and Jeonghan.  
  
"So they _are_ dating.."   
  
After years, Wonwoo finally figured out what was up with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He sighed and threw his phone in the nightstand and closes the drawer. He lays back down and stares up at the ceiling.   
  
"Quite odd though. I never would have guessed." Wonwoo spoke aloud to himself. His thoughts were becoming evil with blackmail being the first thing that came. The second thing that came was what kind of relationship do they have.  
  
  
"At any rate, they'll get tons of shit if anyone finds out." Wonwoo nodded before standing up.  
  
  
He walked out of his room to see the pink haired one with Seungcheol. They were in the kitchen cleaning up their dishes. He eyed the way Seungcheol would casually put a hand on Jeonghan's shoulder or hip. Wonwoo was so quiet that the two didn't hear him come into the kitchen. He saw something that only slightly surprised him. Seungcheol squeezed an ass cheek of Jeonghan. He's not really that surprised because all of Seventeen tease each other with butt slaps and squeezes.  
  
Then his blood ran cold. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned back to see Jihoon looking up at him. He was directed out of the kitchen, and brought to Jihoon's room.   
  
  
"Wonu, discard what you saw."   
  
"What, you know about them?" Wonwoo slightly raised his voice.  
  
  
Jihoon looked to the side and then back at Wonwoo. "Yes, but don't tell anyone."   
  
"What? Am I the last one to find out or something?!" He paced around Jihoon's room.  
  
  
"As of right now, only Jisoo and I know about their relationship.. well now you too." Jihoon looked off to the side, folding his arms. "But don't you dare do anything stupid. Don't confront them, tell on them, or anything, understood?"  
  
  
Wonwoo's gaze met Jihoon's. He scoffed and left the younger's bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to see the two gone. He grabbed out a glass, filled it with water, and drank it down. When he drank all of the water, he gripped the glass rather tightly. Any more, and it would probably break.  
  
He's been spending two years wondering what was going on between those two, and when he finally figures it out, he can't do anything about it. _Oh Imma never live it down for Jisoo!_ He remembered his old words. He sighed and leaned over a chair.  
  
***  
  
  
It was a few days later, Jeonghan and Seungcheol enter in a little house that was behind a mountain. It was relatively far away from any civilization. Jeonghan had a thought cross his mind of Seungcheol bringing him here to kill him. But he instantly shrugged that idea off when he saw the older's smile. They put down the suit cases and look around the house. It was a one-story house with a front and back porch. There was a living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and laundry room. Standard issue living, but it felt bigger than the dorm.  
  
"Where did you find this place?" Jeonghan asked, looking at how there's stuff in the fridge.  
  
"A friend of mine said he'd keep our secret. I stocked up on supplies this week and put them in the house." Seungcheol gave his answer while standing behind Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled when the older put his arms around him. His cheeks turned the same color as his hair. "Cheol, let's get settled first." He felt a sweet kiss on his neck before he took his arms away. Truthfully, Jeonghan hated the feeling of loss, but then remembered he suggested it. He walked with Seungcheol to the bedroom and saw that there was a card on the bed.  
  
Jeonghan picked it up and opened it.  
  
 _Happy Couple,  
  
The sheets, dishes, bathroom, and carpet have been washed  
thoroughly. Please enjoy your three-day-stay at this lovely  
house.   
  
Your friend_  
  
  
"Wow, you must be close to the person." Jeonghan mentioned before giving the card to Seungcheol.  
  
  
He walked up to the window, and opened the curtains. There was a nice view of the clouds and field before them. He smiled and looked over at Seungcheol who opened the suit cases. Jeonghan helped him unpack, and they finished about twenty minutes later.  
  
  
"I'm hungry.." Jeonghan held his stomach, "be a man and get me some food~"   
  
  
Seungcheol pinched the younger's cheek before running into the kitchen. Jeonghan smirked and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table as he watched the older prepare something. His smile disappeared when he noticed it was just instant ramyun. He pouted while playing with his nails. _Not what I had in mind..._ He shrugged it off when he saw the pot on the table. It smelled divine.  
  
  
"I know it's not much, but this was our first meal together." Seungcheol mentioned.  
  
Jeonghan's smile appeared once more. He picked up his chopsticks and tasted the food. He nodded while putting his thumb up.  
  
  
"Happy anniversary, Love." Seungcheol said with that smile Jeonghan can't resist. He could tell Jeonghan instantly melted.   
  
"Happy anniversary, Cheol."  
  
  
Seungcheol moved to the other side of the table where the younger is sitting. He puts his arm around Jeonghan and feeds him. Jeonghan laughs while accepting the food, humming when the flavor hit his taste buds. "You're too sweet." Jeonghan said while whiping his face with a napkin.  
  
  
  
After they ate, they went to the back porch. It was already turning night, as the sun was setting in front of them. They sat down on the bench that was placed there. It was a swinging bench. Seungcheol put them on a low swinging motion as they watch the sun slowly disappear. Jeonghan put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and snuggled closer.  
  
"I hope that we'll see more sunsets together." Jeonghan spoke softly as the autumn breeze rolled around.  
  
"We're like the sun and moon: they always follow each other." Seungcheol said.  
  
Jeonghan huffed. "Then why did I see the moon over there this morning?"  
  
Seungcheol looked at him. "I-I well.. uhm.."  
  
  
Jeonghan smirked and slapped his shoulder. "No, we're like stars, Seungcheol. No matter the season, we'll still be next to each other." Jeonghan made more sense.   
  
Seungcheol laughed and returned to their cuddling position. "I guess if you want to say it like that.. Maybe I'm the sun and you're the star. I'm always there to watch you."   
  
  
Jeonghan huffed again. "The sun _is_ a star, Cheol."  
  
  
After countless minutes of babbling about astronomy, they notice the sun has gone down. They see the stars show off their colors as the sky turns a dark purple. The air gets colder, making Jeonghans shiver. Seungcheol notices and stands them up.   
  
"Let's go inside." Seungcheol said, walking them back into the house.  
  
  
Jeonghan found himself in the older's arms again as they lay down on the couch. His face is warm from Seungcheol's core temperature. His face was nuzzled into the older's chest, humming happily. Seungcheol stroked his hair while watching their bodies move from breathing. He smiled when he heard a little whimper escape the younger's vocal chords.  
  
Jeonghan had fallen asleep. Seungcheol closes his eyes and waits for his time to sleep. He felt the younger shift, however. He was pushed into the couch as Jeonghan dug deeper into Seuncheol's chest. He laughed a bit while playing with Jeonghan's hair.  
  
"You're too cute.."  
  
"I know.." Jeonghan said in his sleepy state.  
  
  
The two fall asleep like that. It was 1am when Jeonghan woke up. He lifted his head to find Seungcheol sleeping beneath him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He got up, somehow managing not to wake up the older. He quietly walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He fixed his hair before getting a drink. After he was done in the bathroom, he walked back to the couch.  
  
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan whispered, "Cheol."  
  
He gently shook the older for a few minutes. Seungcheol didn't wake up, however. Jeonghan sighs and lays bad down how they were earlier. He put his arms around the older, and closes his eyes.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The morning came, and Seungcheol woke up. He noticed Jeonghan was gone. He sat up and looked around. He then made his way to the bedroom. He looked through the crack in the door to see Jeonghan buttoning up his shirt. As he continued to watch, he then saw Jeonghan looking into the mirror, having his bangs hit his eyes.  
  
"Ack.." He was annoyed.  
  
  
He grabbed his comb, and combed it to the side. He shrugged and sat on the bed. He rolled his neck as he applied pressure on it. Seungcheol notices his neck was also a bit strained. _Probably from laying on the couch like that._   
  


Seungcheol decided to walk in and make his presence known. He sat behind Jeonghan on the bed, and massaged the younger's neck. "You don't have to.." Jeonghan said while blushing. He felt a kiss on his head as the other continued the therapeutic movements.

"There's a trail that my friend said we can walk. You wanna eat breakfast and then take a stroll?" Seungcheol suggested.

"I'd be delighted."  
  
  
After eating, they went out the back door. They walked along a line of shrubs that went around the moutain and lead to a waterfall. There they sat down on the grass and took in the view. Jeonghan sat between Seungcheol's legs and backed up into the older's chest. Seungcheol's arms wrapped around his waist as they watch fish spring up from the river.  
  
Seungcheol leaned in to kiss Jeonghan's neck lightly, causing the other to emit giggles. "Cheol!" Jeonghan fell on his side when the older kept teasing him with tickly kisses. Seungcheol followed him and is on top of him with a smile. Jeonghan looked into his eyes and gave an innocent smile. "Yah, did you bring me out here to have a romantic day?" Jeonghan asked before getting kissed.  
  
  
Jeonghan put his arms around the older's neck, bringing him closer. The kiss was innocent and passionate, just what Jeonghan wanted. He loved the sweet side of Seungcheol a lot more than the perverted. The way Seungcheol's idiotic smile melted his heart gave him goosebumps. Those eyes that of a child Seungcheol possess are too dreamy. And let us not forget the kind and loving _parent_ Seungcheol is. He makes all of the members happy, including Jeonghan.   
  
"I love you." Seungcheol whispered as they made eye contact.  
  
Jeonghan just gave a loving smile. "Cheol.." He muttered as he stroked the older's hair. "How many times have you said that to me since we began?"   
  
"I stopped counting when you said it back." Seungcheol said before diving down for another passionate kiss.   
  
  
They walked back to the house as it was turning mid-afternoon. They'd spent most of the time out walking, and a lot of the time making out (innocently). They reached the back door and unlocked it. Jeonghan sat down at the dining table and watched as Seungcheol got them something to drink. Since they were out for hours, they were really thirsty.  
  
"If we ever go out again, we need to bring some water." Jeonghan took note.  
  
They drink together.  
  
  
"Did you want to do anything naughty tonight?" Seungcheol asked after he swallowed a good deal of water.   
  
It took a minute for Jeonghan to think. "Yeah.. How about I top tonight?"   
  
  
Seungcheol's head bolted up to face Jeonghan. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me. I want you to know how it feels." Jeonghan winked.  
  
  
Seungcheol's blood ran cold. "Where did you get all of this confidence? First a threesome with Jisoo, now this?" He mentioned.  
  
  
Jeonghan folded his arms. "Well if you don't me to I'm not going to pout over it." He said honestly. He watched Seungcheol pace back and forth throughout the kitchen. He feels as though he's made the older have some sort of mental breakdown.   
  
"I'll be fine with it.. I just.. Am a bit scared." Seungcheol said with a small smile.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and sat him back down. He put his hand on Seungcheol's cheek, and brought them into a small kiss. "You smell like outside though." Jeonghan commented.  
  
  
  
After they got out of the shower, they instantly put their lips together, walking to the bed. They didn't even give the time of day to put any clothes on. Jeonghan was leading the kiss as he made Seungcheol lay down. His hands roamed the older's body, tracing each muscle with his fingertips. He squeezed at the thicc thighs he loves so dearly.  
  
"If you hurt, then we can change, okay?" Jeonghan paused the kiss.  
  
"I'll be fine, Love."  
  
Jeonghan blushed before grinding their hips together. "You didn't prepare me, so I'm not going to prepare you." Jeonghan stated a few minutes later. He moved Seungcheol onto his stomach and took the lotion they brought with them.  
  
Jeonghan smirked as he watched the older slightly tremble. "I hope I didn't look that scared." He said as he put more than enough lotion on his erection.   
  
"Not one bit." Seungcheol said as he gripped the pillow.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and spread Seungcheol's legs. "You know, we're going home tomorrow afternoon.. You sure you are okay with this?" Jeonghan asked as he nonchalantly played with the older's ass cheeks.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Jeonghan nodded again and lined up. He's felt the filled feeling for one and a half years now. He's always wondered how it would feel to fill something up. Just as Seungcheol did for him, he slowly put himself in the older. He moaned when he felt the tightness surround him. Finally he was all the way in and feeling the older shake underneath him.   
  
"You feeling okay, Cheol?"   
  
"Yeah.."  
  
  
Jeonghan smirked and started rocking his hips slowly, hearing small screams escape the older's lips. After a minute, Jeonghan quickened his pace, surprisingly getting moans from Seungcheol already. "You're really tight, I hope I'm not hurting you." Jeonghan whispered against the older's neck.   
  
"It feels good."  
  
  
Jeonghan took this opportunity to take himself out mid-way, and plunge right back in. Although his knees were getting weak, he still kept on a deep, even pace. He loved hearing the other moan too—it made him feel a familiar knot forming in his stomach. He liked the feeling, but thought he wasn't going long enough for the other. He knew his energy wasn't as great as Seungcheol's but he wants to last a little bit longer.  
  
"Han!"  
  
But he heard a moan that he's used to giving. His thrusts were becoming uneven. He was heavily breathing as his rhythm suddenly vanished. And then he came. Not but five minutes after he started.  
  
  
"I'm sorry.." Jeonghan fell on the side of the older.  
  
"For what?" Seungcheol asked confusedly.  
  
Jeonghan sighed. "I didn't go as long as you wanted.."  
  
  
Jeonghan felt the other go on top of him and kiss him. He gladly kissed back, and slightly moved when he felt something warm drip onto his thigh. "It's all good, Han. Would you like me to take control?"  
  
Jeonghan slowly nodded and went back to their tongue battle. Jeonghan felt the older just go into him without the lotion on. He hissed, making the older stop before going in half way.  
  
"Okay, okay." Seungcheol put his hands up and reached for the lotion. "We should upgrade from hand lotion one of these days.."   
  
  
Jeonghan shrugged it off as he welcomed Seungcheol back in him. This time, it didn't hurt as much. After a little while, Seungcheol started biting him from the base of his neck to his shoulders. Jeonghan felt something warm slowly form and go down. He ignored it as they went on for quite the while.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seungcheol woke up and looked at the younger beneath him. He saw the sun was shining through the window, signaling it's ten o'clock. They have to leave in three hours. He got up, causing Jeonghan to wake up. He looked down at Jeonghan and widened his eyes.  
  
"Morning~"  
  
"Han... Uhm.. I'm so sorry."   
  
  
Jeonghan gave a confused pout. He got up and looked up and down at the other. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. _I wonder what's up with him.._ He then looked in the mirror.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He saw many bite marks on his neck and shoulders. There was dried up blood that trailed down to his thighs. He grabbed the glass from the counter and rinsed it. He filled it with water and drank from it. _That's.. a lot of blood._ Jeonghan decided to take a shower to get the dried up blood off of his body. He walked out of the shower to see he opened up a couple scabs. Thankfully they didn't gush out blood.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom naked, and saw Seungcheol biting his nails. "What's wrong?" Jeonghan asked as he took underwear from his drawer.   
  
"You're neck.. We can't go to a fan meeting today with you like that!"   
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He took out a make up bag and a shopping bag. "You're going to help me, come here." Jeonghan said with a little smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol sat on the side of the bed with Jeonghan. "Use this medical bandage and tape to cover up the marks. Then use this brush and this skin tone until you don't see the bandages anymore." He instructed.  
  
  
Seungcheol did as he was told. He covered up all of the marks he made on the boy. He then used the make up to cover up the bandages. "Han, what if the make up comes off?"  
  
"It's getting rather cold lately, right?" Jeonghan took out a cream-colored turtle neck.  
  
  
He stood up and put black pants on followed by the turtle neck. He fixed up his hair and span around. "Good as new, hm?" Jeonghan gave a smile.   
  
Seungcheol clapped. "So GenIus!"   
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit before they packed up. When they were finished, they drove away from the house. They drove to the building where they will have their fan meeting. They saw the other members were already getting set up and their make up on. Jeonghan stretched and looked at Jisoo.  
  
  
"Why a turtle neck?" Jisoo whispered.  
  
"Cheollie thought it would be cute to make me bleed last night." Jeonghan teased while looking at Seungcheol in the distance.  
  
"You're okay, right?" Jisoo had to make sure.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Everything's good."  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, during the meeting, Seungcheol bit at his shoulder a lot. Not that he doesn't like it, but his shoulder was in a bit of pain every time it was touched. He masked the pain through mumbles and smacking Seungcheol lightly with the microphone he had equipped.   
  
  
They had a good day with the fans.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to our lovely JeongCheol couple~  
> Yup, they got a November anniversary in this story lol


	10. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a quick note.  
> Some readers might not have enjoyed the threesome in Al1.   
> I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by writing it. I wanted to practice writing different concepts last year.   
> I assure you all that there will not be another threesome in the future chapters.
> 
> Hopefully the future chapters are more pleasant, but please don't be afraid to tell me you don't like something! I want everyone to enjoy reading~
> 
> =^.^=

Jeonghan came out of the bathroom and headed toward his room. He stopped to look into the mirror that was placed on the wall of the hallway. He sighed as he saw dark circles surround his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and walked to his bedroom.   
  
Being that they just finished their first _Ideal Cut_ stage, Jeonghan has been more than drained this week. He feels as if he's coming down with the flu, his muscles were pulled left from right, and his neck was seemingly stinging. He rubbed the spot where the buckle of his leash was rubbing against his neck. Like an idiot, Jeonghan chose a leash as his accessory for the _Thanks_ promotion. During the fanmeeting, he kept fidgeting with it.  
  
It was to the point he wanted to just take it off and throw it in a ditch. He felt it while eating, and he felt it when it wasn't even around his neck. He picked up his comb and took the knots out of his growing brown hair. His hair had a slight tint of red mixed with the light brown. He took a peek at the sleeping lump on the bed. This time he was roomed with Wonwoo. The younger is relatively quiet, just like the times when they would be roomed in the same hotel room.   
  
He glanced at the clock to see the red numbers cast a bold 3:54am. He yawned. He was tired but couldn't get to sleep. He would play on his phone, but his battery is only at 10% on the charger. _I wonder if Seungcheol is up..._  
  
He picked up his phone and went to the wall to not let the light his Wonwoo's face. He turned the brightness lower and tapped on Seungcheol's picture.    
  
  
**Jeonghan (3:56am)**   
_You up?_   
  
  
Jeonghan waited ten minutes before his phone literally turned itself off. He sighed and put it back on the charger. He opened the door and closed it silently. He walked the way to the living room and sat on the couch.   
  
_Why can't I sleep?_ Usually it wouldn't be a problem for Jeonghan to get to sleep. He didn't drink any caffeine today, and the warm milk hasn't helped him at all. He lowered his head in the darkness...  
  
  
***  
  
Seungcheol woke up when his _Mansae_ alarm went off. It was rather silent, only the two other members in the room could hear it. He was roomed with Chan and Seungkwan. He was quick to turn it off, and walk out of the room without the other two even waking up. He walked down the hallway and walked into the living room. He saw Jeonghan's soulless stare fixated on the carpet.  
  
Seungcheol waved his hand a bit before walking up to him.  
  
"Jeonghan?"  
  
"Cheol... I'm so tired.." Jeonghan muttered, "but I can't fall asleep." He moves his head up and his eyes look into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
  
There was only a little bit of light in the room, but the two managed to see each other. Seungcheol sat on the couch and put his arm around Jeonghan. "Relax.." Seungcheol whispered as he pulled the younger close to him.  
  
Jeonghan did what the older said and he let himself melt inside Seungcheol's hold. He closed his eyes at the warmth emitting from Seungcheol's body. He heard the soft thumps of Seungcheol's heart and hummed. "I love you." Jeonghan smiled at the older's whisper. He snuggled closer and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Seungcheol woke up to the sound of a lot of the members flooding into the room. Jeonghan snapped his head up and looked around. Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan's head must have fallen to his lap. He looked at the members while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you not like me, Hyung?" Wonwoo asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I just couldn't get to sleep.." Jeonghan stretched and eyed some of the members who were looking at them with skeptical eyes.  
  
  
After eating some breakfast, the members were told to go prepare to go out somewhere. Being that they had no idea where they were going, they didn't know what to dress up in. Jeonghan decided on wearing something casual.   
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Wonwoo watched as Jeonghan fell onto the bed.  
  
Jeonghan's eyes were blurry and his hands were cold. He held his head as he rolled onto his back. "I don't feel too good.." He wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead, but it was just replaced with more a few seconds later.  
  
Wonwoo put his hand on the other's forehead. "Wait here." He said, leaving the room.   
  
  
Wonwoo walked up to Jihoon who was talking with the assistant. "Jihoon, we have a problem." He whispered. "Jeonghan is under the weather, I think he may have a fever."   
  
  
Jihoon told him to wait there and went into Jeonghan's room. He looked at Jeonghan up and down.  
  
"Did you two do it last night?" Jihoon asked while unbuttoning the older's shirt.  
  
"No.. we haven't done that for a few weeks now." Jeonghan mumbled.  
  
  
Jihoon nodded and looked at the other's condition. He buttoned the shirt back up and left the room. The word spread to the other members and soon enough the assistant.   
  
"Jeonghan just can't go out today. We'll tell him what all happened today later on." Seungcheol spoke to the members.  
  
  
Everyone nodded and exited the dorm house. A staff member stayed behind to look after Jeonghan. While on the bus, Seungcheol fidgeted so much. _He didn't seem sick a few hours ago.. Is he okay? Why didn't I stay up with him last night?_ He took out his phone, and saw he had a text. He saw the text that Jeonghan sent last night. Guilt was turning his stomach into something horrible. Sweat started rolling down his forehead.   
  
He pressed on keys.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (8:05am)**   
_Love?_   
  
  
He waited so long, that they were already in the parking lot to wherever they were going. He noticed that it was a fairly old-time looking building. The assistant turned in her seat and eyed the twelve members.  
  
"I wanted all of you to enjoy a good day off, but unfortunately Jeonghan couldn't make it." She said in a disappointed-sad tone. "However, let's not be too upset, have fun, and eat a lot so that we can support him with full strength."  
  
The members cheered and hopped out of the bus. There weren't any cameras on them, nor were there any fans around. They didn't hate the fans, they just needed some time away to focus on themselves. The assistant took them to an arcade, a restaurant, and finally a spa. Not one moment went by without Seungcheol thinking about Jeonghan.  
  
He would check his texts and even try calling when he said he had to use the restroom. To no success, he figured leaving the angel alone would be the best.   
  
_Maybe when Jeonghan feels better, we can have a small date together._ Seungcheol nodded inwardly as he drank coffee that was provided by the spa staff. They each had their own private room. He imagined himself having a small conversation with Jeonghan. Even in his imagination Jeonghan was being a savage angel.   
  
Just thinking about his smile sent him blushing. He stood up and went outside. He brought his phone with him to listen to some music while relaxing in the warm water. While concentrating on his relaxation, he heard a text notification sound on his phone. He turned off the music while going to his texts. He sees it is from Jeonghan.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (3:45pm)**   
_Cheol?_   
  
**Seungcheol (3:45pm)**   
_I'm here <3 :*_   
  
**Jeonghan (3:47pm)**   
_Where are you..?_   
  
**Seungcheol (3:49pm)**   
_At the spa.. Assistant Seo  
wanted to treat all of us to  
some things. I'll have to take  
you to the places on our  
next date ;)_   
  
**Jeonghan (3:51pm)**   
_Awh~ you promise to take  
me? <3_   
  
**Seungcheol (3:52pm)**   
_Yes, love. How are you  
feeling?_   
  
**Jeonghan (3:54pm)**   
_I still feel like a piece of  
shit.. but I think I'll be  
better tomorrow._   
  
**Seungcheol (3:55pm)**   
_You don't know how  
great it feels to know  
you're better <3333_   
  
**Jeonghan (3:57pm)**   
_Cheesy..._   
  
  
Seungcheol was practically squealing as he was texting. He loves making conversation with the younger—whether it be about romantic things or just regular things. He heard Seokmin and Soonyoung in the water next to him. _Aren't they supposed to be in their own places?_ Seungcheol brushed it off as he went back inside the room. His finger hovered over the call button. Biting the bullet, he pressed on it.  
  
  
"Cheol, my voice isn't too great right now," Jeonghan laughed a bit while answering the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to hear it."   
  
  
There was a moment of silence. "How is my boyfriend doing?" Jeonghan asked after sipping on some water.  
  
"I would be better if you were here.." Seungcheol bit his lip as he heard the younger laugh again. Blush was smacked on his cheeks as he heard the other's light giggles mixed in with those laughs.  
  
"Did you call me because you wanted to have a decent conversation? Or did you call me because you wanted to spout out cheesy nonsense?" Jeonghan joked.  
  
  
Seungcheol couldn't control himself. "I love you~"   
  
There was another silence. Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore and he converted the call into a video call. Jeonghan accepted it and looked at Seungcheol on his screen. He had a mask on and was in his bed still.   
  
"Even when you're sick you're beautiful."   
  
  
Jeonghan laughed. "You're too soft when you're blushing." He pointed out. The fact seemed to not bother Seungcheol as much as Jeonghan intended, but he didn't mind. "Your hair is wet.."   
  
  
Seungcheol got off of the mat he put on the floor, and walked to the shower. The two were silent as Seungcheol turned on the water. "OooOoo free show." Jeonghan smirked.  
  
  
"Only for you." Seungcheol winked.  
  
  
He set the camera down on the counter, and walked into the glass-door shower. He had taken off his clothes a few seconds ago, and was letting the water hit his head.  
  
  
Jeonghan watched with delight. He gets to see his man. The camera didn't capture Seungcheol's lower half, but that doesn't mean he can't fawn over the top half. He liked how Seungcheol's newly dyed black hair was going down his face, the water making every muscle show, and the smile that went across his face. His eyelids eased while drinking some water. He grabbed some earbuds and plugged them into his phone so he could listen in better.  
  
Seungcheol's shower ended, and he put on some extra clothes the assistant told him to bring. He fixed his hair and sat down on the bed that was in the room.   
  
"Han," Seungcheol spoke, "do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do." Jeonghand didn't hesitate with his response. He fought his sore throat and waited for Seungcheol to say something.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and made kissy lips at the younger. "When you come home, I want to kiss those lips." Jeonghan winked before sipping some more water.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eventually, the members made it back to the dorm. Seungcheol made it a point to make it to Jeonghan's room as soon as he got into the building. He looked down at Jeonghan who jumped when he entered.  
  
"Sorry.." Seungcheol's smile disappeared when he saw those wide eyes stare into his eyes.  
  
"No, no.." Jeonghan slowly stood up and closed the door.   
  
He locked the door and put his arms around Seungcheol's neck. He brought them into a small kiss while pulling Seungcheol down onto the bed. A small noise came from Jeonghan's vocal chords when the older's body landed on his. Seungcheol tilted his head and put his tongue inside the younger's already parted lips.   
  
Jeonghan's cute moans made Seungcheol smile into the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into Jeonghan's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to guess that you're feeling better?" Seungcheol said in a soft voice.  
  
"I feel a lot better now you're here." Jeonghan spoke, making the older blush.  
  
"Cheesy.." Seungcheol smirked before putting their lips together again.  
  
  
Jeonghan giggled and brought him closer.   
  
  
"Excuse me," Wonwoo's voice went through the door, "I need to take a shower."   
  
  
Seungcheol stood up and helped Jeonghan sit up. "I'll talk to you later." Seungcheol winked before opening the door. He walked past Wonwoo.  
  
  
"You didn't take a shower at the spa?" Jeonghan asked while picking up his towel.  
  
"Nah.. I wanted to wait before I went to bed." Wonwoo replied, slightly watching Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan walked with him to the bathroom and put his clothes on the counter. He took off his clothes while Wonwoo was still nonchalantly watching. There weren't any marks on Jeonghan's skin besides the mark from the leash buckle on his neck. He stopped watching and entered the shower with Jeonghan.   
  
  
***  
  
  
It was mid-week. Jeonghan had his leash on his neck. It was a few hours before going to the fanmeeting, but he decided to wear it anyway. He was relieved that he could wear a different color this time. It was also a better style—this one didn't hurt his skin nearly as much. He was in the kitchen eating a couple strawberries at the counter. He had his phone in his hand.  
  
He didn't notice Seungcheol walking in. Seungcheol used this to his advantage. He noticed the younger was too focused on his phone. He gently gripped the leash, and yanked it.  
  
"Ahh..." Jeonghan moaned from the sudden tug.  
  
It wasn't too hard of a pull, but it did tear him away from his phone that was dropped onto the counter. He looked at Seungcheol with confusion.  
  
"Kinky.." Seungcheol commented.   
  
  
Jeonghan's cheeks warm up, making him break eye contact. He felt another slight pull. "Mmh," Jeonghan's body bumped against Seungcheol's body. He was gently placed on the wall, with their hips ground into each other.  
  
"Coups, not here.." Jeonghan said as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"You just keep breaking the rule, huh?" Seungcheol smirked.  
  
Jeonghan's eyes were slightly closed as the leash around his neck was pulled. His knees went weak as he moaned. He fell on his knees and his lips brushed against Seungcheol's pajama pants.   
  
Seungcheol was surprised at how submissive Jeonghan turned. Usually he would fight to not make out in the kitchen. _This kinky stuff must have a special effect on Jeonghan..._ He noticed the other wasn't moving at all. He let the leash go and knelt in front of the younger. Sure they got hella kinky last night, but usually he has more self-control when he's outside their bedroom.  
  
"Jeonghan?"  
  
"Seung-Cheol.." Jeonghan went lower than Seungcheol as he moaned the other's name in syllables.   
  
Just then, the door opened. Soonyoung came into the kitchen and saw them. "Is Jeonghan hyung okay?" He ran to them and tried lifting Jeonghan's head.  
  
  
"He's fine, Hoshi. He just got scared of me coming in here suddenly." Seungcheol lied.   
  
  
He stood Jeonghan up, and brought them to Jeonghan's room. Wonwoo was nowhere to be seen, so he locked the door. He lay the submissive-acting Jeonghan down and went on top of him.  
  
"Seungcheol, I don't-ahh~" Jeonghan was starting to protest, but Seungcheol tugged on the leash.   
  
He instinctively put his wrists out and spread his legs. _Why am I like this?! Last night and right now, how come I'm acting like a submissive animal?_ He put his head to the side, exposing his neck to Seungcheol. "Look at me," Seungcheol commanded. Jeonghan looked into the older's eyes. He was like a bird having her tail up, just waiting to be mounted by her mate.   
  
"You're not going to make a sound, okay?" Seungcheol said, tugging slightly on the leash.  
  
Jeonghan already failed as he moaned. "If you do it again, I'm pulling this much harder."   
  
Jeonghan nodded and waited for his parted lips to be captured. The kiss was so messy, spit was traveling everywhere. Jeonghan's jeans were being taken down, as well as his boxers. Something in him didn't let him moan when his obedient erection was being pumped.   
  
  
The kiss stopped. "Go on your stomach." Seungcheol commanded. Jeonghan turned around, and felt Seungcheol aready poking at his entrance. _When did he take his pants off?_ Seungcheol held the other's mouth as he slammed into him. He closed his eyes as the pain was coming in. But he couldn't say or do anything as he couldn't hiss like he usually does when Seungcheol enters him without lotion on.  
  
He let his tears slowly go down his cheeks and onto Seungcheol's hand. But the other didn't seem to notice one bit. When Seungcheol released his goods, the in-and-out became smoother, making the pain go numb. He fought every moan that was trying to escape his throat. But he couldn't keep in the moan that was made when his body shook all over. Seungcheol continuously pounded in the same spot while tugging on the leash.  
  
"Mmh, Cheol.." Jeonghan released his own on the bed.  
  
"You're bad at this game." Seungcheol whispered against the younger's ears.  
  
  
With a few more thrusts, Seungcheol came a second time. He got out of the angel, and took a step back to admire his physique. Jeonghan had gained some muscles since _Clap_. He worked on his thighs so well. But he didn't fail to notice how out of breath Jeonghan is.   
  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey, there's like, ten minutes until we have to leave." Wonwoo's voice could be heard through the door. Jeonghan's head snapped to the clock on the opposite wall.   
  
"But we leave in an hour." Seungcheol argued.   
  
"We have to beat traffic, Hyung."   
  
  
Seungcheol rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled his pants up and sat Jeonghan up. He took the leash off of the younger, and put some lotion around his neck.   
  
"Put it back on when we get there." Seungcheol instructed.  
  
Jeonghan nodded while looking into Seungcheol's eyes. "Next time you do that, expect me to kill you." He spoke in a serious tone. Seungcheol raised an eye brow in confusion. "Never make me submit like some sort of animal and not use any lub. Last night was one thing, but don't you ever do this to me minutes before a schedule."   
  
His tone was soulless. Seungcheol didn't know what to do. He just watched the other stand up, pull up his boxers and jeans, and head to the bathroom. He looked at the mess on the bed, and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned Jeonghan's mess up and left the room.   
  
  
  
He looked down at the leash with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
  
They made it to the bus, and Jeonghan sighed when he saw two seats open. The seats open were right next to each other. He shrugged it off and let Seungcheol sit in the window seat, knowing fully well if he were to take the window seat, Seungcheol would be up to no good. _The rule is that we can pleasure anytime and anywhere, but he's taking it to the extreme._ Jeonghan put on his seat belt while watching the members.   
  
Seokmin was giving a look of suspicion. It made Jeonghan feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Dokyeom, is there something wrong?" Jeonghan asked in a serious tone.  
  
"No.. I just couldn't get too much sleep last night.." Seokmin looked the other way.  
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes and lightly squeezed Seungcheol's thigh. Seungcheol looked his way with a look of confusion. He then received a text.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (9:04am)**   
_Seokmin and Hansol's room  
is next to yours, isn't it?_   
  
**Seungcheol (9:06am)**   
_Yeah, why?_   
  
**Jeonghan (9:08am)**   
_Seokmin 'couldn't get to sleep'  
last night. I wonder what  
could have kept him up..  
Maybe it includes a leash  
around my neck and a  
ring on my cock?_   
  
**Seungcheol (9:11am)**   
_We did get rather kinky last  
night.. good thing those  
other two weren't in my room._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (9:13am)**   
_I think you're missing the point.  
Seokmin heard us last night._   
  
  
Seungcheol looked up from his phone and looked Seokmin's way. The younger made eye contact before looking at Jeonghan. After a few more seconds, he payed attention to whatever Soonyoung was doing. Seungcheol swallowed his spit and tapped Jeonghan.  
  
"You don't actually think he did hear us, right?" Seungcheol whispered.  
  
"So now you're worried.." Jeonghan played with his nails.  
  
  
Jeonghan knew the other was flustered, but he couldn't do anything to help right now.   
  
  
"Hyung, is there something wrong?" Chan was looking at them from his seat that was in front of them.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Right Jeonghan?"  
  
Jeonghan folded his arms. "Well.. I wouldn't say 'nothing' per se.. My neck sort of hurts."  
  
  
Everyone heard Jisoo let out a tiny laugh. Jeonghan looked at him with a smirk. "Has Seungcheol been choking you?"   
  
  
Seokmin looked over at Jisoo with confusion. Suddenly, the assistant announced they made it to the location.  
  
  
Everyone besides Seungcheol and Jeonghan got out of the bus. Seungcheol kept Jeonghan down.  
  
"You have ten seconds." Jeonghan spoke, putting his phone in his pocket.  
  
"He couldn't of heard us!" Seungcheol stood up.  
  
  
Jeonghan huffed. "You can try to silence me with fancy ropes and such, but my slutty mouth will echo off any wall I'm pinned to." He said in the most serious tone his voice could make. "Time's up."  
  
  
Jeonghan left the bus, and furthermore, left Seungcheol.  
  
  
  
 _I knew I should have told him no last night.._ Jeonghan shook his head as he made it to where Jisoo was standing. He put his arm around Jisoo's waist as they faced the crowd of screaming fans.  
  
"How did you know he choked me?" Jeonghan whispered.  
  
Jisoo huffed. "Jun thought it would be cute to lock me inside the closet." He answered with a smirk.  
  
  
Jeonghan widened his eyes. "You're kidding."  
  
"I'm not.. I do believe you have a bite mark on your sixth rib on the left located on your backside." He gave details.  
  
  
Jeonghan felt his back and winced when he felt the area. "Great show though." Jisoo whispered before he was handed a microphone.  
  
  
Jeonghan's cheeks were red and his expression was that of being embarassed. He felt another person's arm go around his waist—Seungcheol. He was then handed the microphone.  
  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's Angel, Yoon Jeonghan." He introduced himself and gave the microphone to Seungcheol.  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's leader, father, and Jeonghan's keeper, S.Coups." He teased the fans.   
  
  
Jeonghan ripped himself out of the hyung line and went all the way to the end with Chan. He couldn't take anymore teasing.   
  
  
"Speaking about that," Seungkwan started, "these two have been really loud lately. They must be having pillow fights or something."   
  
  
  
Just as he thought getting out of the hold of those two, Seungkwan and Hansol were then talking about it. He was handed the microphone. "Let's stop talking about this, okay?" He laughed while whiping a tear.  
  
  
  
They were sat down on spinny chairs. Jeonghan adjusted his black hat and looked at the cards he was supposed to read from. He rolled his neck and looked at the crowd. He skipped putting the leash on.  
  
  
 _Here we go..._  
  
  
During the event, Seungcheol sat next to Jeonghan most of the time. While focusing on what the members were talking about and what he needed to say next with the cards in his hands, Seungcheol continuously massaged his thigh. Seungcheol played with the seats and even span around a few times. _This kid.._ Jeonghan was amazed on how the other acted so immature, yet at the same time was giving him dirty touches.   
  
There would be a few times Jeonghan could escape the pervert, when he was going around talking to the members. As it was getting late, they ended up the event with a big bow.   
  
"Thank you Carat-deul!" Jeonghan spoke through the microphone.   
  
  
He felt a pair of arms circle his waist. He didn't even have to look at who it was to know it was Seungcheol. He got out of the hold and walked off of the stage with the other members.   
  
  
They entered the bus and were told they had food waiting for them at the dorm. Soonyoung was the most excited for this. The night ended with each member going to their respectful places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Hannie needs a little break from the sexual lovin'.  
> Will this effect their relationship in the future?


	11. Oh My

It was the beginning of July. The boys had a fire pit that they were sitting in front of. They just did a small tour in Japan with their new song _Call Call Call_ and their Japanese versions of some songs. They were roasting marshmallows and burning anything they wanted to. Soonyoung was always wild when they would have the fire going, and this time wasn't any exception. He was literally Kwon Fire over here.   
  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung!" He yelled through the fire with fists. The other male sat up straight from having his palms behind his back to keep him up. "Do you have anything to burn?!" He asked in a belted scream.  
  
"Yeah!" He tried to yell back.   
  
"I know you get louder than that!" Soonyoung raised his voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan hid his face as he heard the two next to him start cackling. _Damn you Jisoo and Jihoon.._ Jeonghan stood up and walked back into the building. He went in his dresser drawer and knew what exactly he wanted to burn. He took the five leashes he was given for the _Thanks_ promotion. He opened the door and walked up to the pit.   
  
"Master Kwon, I would like to burn these to ash!" He said in a historic voice.  
  
  
Soonyoung folded his arms, and stood proud like a general set back in the ancient days. "Very well then. Throw them in." He spoke with a nod.  
  
  
Seungcheol saw the leashes. He smirked and poked Jisoo. "I don't think he likes to submit like an animal." He whispered to Jisoo. The younger just shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head.   
  
  
Jeonghan didn't hesitate to throw those sons of bitches into the fire. He let out a loud ass yell that he was going to regret later. "BURN!!" He said without any remorse for the material.  
  
  
He sat down as if the evil demons left this world. He finally got rid of the leashes. He feels his neck and smiles. He's thankful that they'll be doing something new soon, and won't be hounded to wear those things.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Pledis just posted their new music video about three hours ago. There were so many views! But focusing on Jeonghan and Seungcheol this promotion, Jeonghan is roomed with Seungcheol (again). He's not upset, but he's not happy either. It seems like their bonding is mostly sex and he's not that interested in it anymore. Seungcheol could tell as Jeonghan has denied him for the past month now.   
  
_Was it because Seokmin heard us that time?_ Seungcheol didn't base their relationship off of sex, but he knew that it stimulated them. He's bothered Jeonghan so many times on stage recently. He's just following the rule the younger set, but he can't grab at Jeonghan's thigh without seeing his expression of lack of interest. He sees many fans recording them, screaming at the top of their lungs, and mentioning it at fan meetings.  
  
  
It was a few days later when they had a fan meeting with some black, spinny chairs. Their poster was displayed behind them, and the fans were ready to see what's good with Seventeen. Jeonghan chose to sit next to Jihoon, but then he saw Seungcheol putting in eye drops. Their eyes have been relatively dry lately. He got the attention of the older.  
  
"Can I have some of that?" Jeonghan let the microphone rest between his knees. He was handed the eye drops and span his chair around. He hissed at the pain his dry eyes were causing.   
  
"Are you okay?" Seungcheol sat next to him.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and span the microphone around. "My thigh muscles still hurt a bit from practicing the choreographies last week." Jeonghan told.   
  
Seungcheol's perverted hand goes on his thigh and massages the muscle. Jeonghan closed his eyes a bit as the feeling was relieving a lot of stress the muscle had. Jeonghan kept watch of the fans as his thigh was being grabbed all over. He closed his legs when Seungcheol's hand grabbed at the inside of his thigh.   
  
"Coups.." Jeonghan said in a stern voice.  
  
"You broke the rule." He pointed with a smile.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head, and his microphone smacked into Seungcheol's knee. "Ouw!"   
  
"Did not hurt." Jeonghan looked the other way. Seungcheol smacked Jeonghan's knee with the microphone. The younger let out a fake 'ow'.  
  
  
"I didn't break the rule," Jeonghan said as he was massaging his fingers, "I wasn't moaning your name in pleasure. I was saying it with an annoyed tone." He explained himself.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and looked around, pinching Jeonghan's arm. After a bit of battle, it ended with Seungcheol holding the younger's hand. Jeonghan smiled at the warmth the older's hand produced. Even being summer time his hands were still cold.   
  
  
  
  
The members got back to the dorm before it was late in the evening. Jeonghan decided to take a shower, and Chan joined along with him. Most of the members wanted to wait until later. Coming back to his room, he sees Seungcheol having a different set of clothes on. Jeonghan just plopped on their bed and looked at his phone. He was on his stomach, and his feet were hitting his pillow behind him. Seungcheol lay next to him and looked over the younger's shoulder.  
  
"Han?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're beautiful." Seungcheol smiled.  
  
Jeonghan didn't even look up from his phone. "Nope." He knew what the older was trying to do. He wasn't going to fall for those eyes—never again. He didn't want to ever do it again in the dorm. Especially when the kids are awake.   
  
"Then when?"  
  
"I don't know, Cheol." Jeonghan said in an annoyed tone and finally looked at the older. "If you want it so bad, go to Jihoon."   
  
  
Jeonghan saw Seungcheol's smile disappear. "We're not fighting over this again, are we?" Seungcheol asked in a serious tone.  
  
Jeonghan breathed in and out before sitting up. He put his phone on the night stand and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. He saw a look of saddness and regret. "No, I just.." Jeonghan shook his head while trying to find the right words. "The last time scared me okay?"  
  
  
Seungcheol remembered when they made love last. It was about a month or so ago. All of the members and staff members had places to be except these two. They decided to take advantage of being alone. They got wild that afternoon, but the others surprisingly came home early. Jeonghan was being a moaning mess, but was thankful that it was Jisoo and Jihoon who walked into the dorm first.   
  
But they can't ever live that moment down. They were almost caught by the staff members. They were only a few seconds away from Jisoo and Jihoon.  
  
  
"I don't want us to be separated because we can't control our hormones." Jeonghan admitted. "You saw what happened with other people who were couples.. I'm not ready for that."   
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and lay the younger back down. Their lips were linked, and their tongues met as well. For some reason, even though he just spoke his heart out, the kiss brain washed Jeonghan. Their bodies rolled together.   
  
"But damn do I want it in me.." Jeonghan broke the kiss to look at Seungcheol's slight buldge. "You have to keep me quiet though.."   
  
  
Jeonghan lay on his stomach, watching door. He noticed the door was locked. "I'll put a blanket over us, just in case someone wants to come in." Seungcheol mentioned, covering their lower half with an extra blanket.  
  
Jeonghan's pajama pants and boxers were take down. He felt the warm and wet tip of Seungcheol's dick touch the entrance to his body. And at the deep penetration, Jeonghan couldn't keep his moan in. Seungcheol's hand holds Jeonghan's lips as he starts moving. The movement wasn't subtle either—it was wild. Just like last time. Just like last time, Jeonghan couldn't contain his moans.  
  
He especially couldn't keep them in when his pleasure point was bumped many times.   
  
"Cheol!" He accidentally screamed.  
  
  
  
Chan was walking past the room door. He listened in with a shocked expression. He heard the other members in the living room having fun. He put his ear to the door and heard screaming. He turned the knob, but to his disappointment, it was locked. He was about to leave, but he heard Jeonghan scream again. He bit the bullet and he reached up to the door frame and took the key that was up there. He put the key in the hole, and heard it click. He took the key out and turned the knob.  
  
His foot accidentally hit the door as he was opening it. He looked at the two who stopped their movement.  
  
"Dino-ah." Jeonghan looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung, I heard you screaming.." Chan walked up to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jeonghan's blood ran cold. He looked the other way before locking eyes again. He gave a smile and propped himself up with his elbows. "Of course I am, Coups and I are just playing."   
  
Jeonghan felt like he was talking to his son who just walked in—such an innocent mind. Chan went on his knee and moved some of Jeonghan's hair away. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Chan. Don't worry my little baby." Jeonghan reached to ruffle Chan's hair.  
  
  
Chan nodded and stood up. He looked at Seungcheol, who was still on top of Jeonghan, and turned around. He left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol. "Cheol.." Jeonghan gave a mad tone. His face stayed like that until he felt the other start moving again. "Ahh" He still couldn't keep in his moans.  
  
He was about to cover his mouth, but Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's wrists. Bringing them backward, making it impossible for Jeonghan to muffle his moans at all. "Cheol, please!" The older quickened his pace.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys.." Chan sat down on the couch. "Jeonghan-hyung is screaming a lot."  
  
  
The other ten look at Chan. Jisoo looked at Jihoon for a minute. He then shook his head. "Those fucking rabbits.." He stood up and put hands on his hips.  
  
"Fu-fucking?" Seungkwan widened his eyes. "Jisoo, Chan can hear curse words too."  
  
  
Jisoo pulled a chair and it almost hit the wall. "Chan is _nine-teen_ years old! He knows what sex is, and that is what those two are having in there!" Jisoo raised his voice.  
  
Chan's eyes went wide. "Am I the last one to know about this?" He asked in a calm voice, sitting down next to Junhui.  
  
  
Jihoon sighed. "Let's go in age order on how we all came to know about their love life." He suggested.  
  
  
  
Jisoo sat back down and looked at everyone. "I figured out when I followed them at the first outdoor fanmeeting for the _Boom Boom_ promotion.. they were going at it really hard." He said, ignoring the faint moans coming from the distant room.  
  
  
Junhui looks down at his nails. "I think I may have been the first to figure out there was something going on between them.." He told, gaining the interest of Jihoon, who suspected he was the first.  
  
"When we were trainees, I secretly followed Seungcheol behind the dorm house. He was on his phone." He explained. "He was on the phone with Jeonghan, and he was saying how deeply in love he was with Jeonghan. How he couldn't wait to warm him up and kiss him."   
  
  
Soonyoung nodded when Jisoo signaled him to go next. "It wasn't too long ago actually. It was during the _Thanks_ promotion. Jeonghan-hyung was on the kitchen floor when I walked in. Seungcheol-hyung said he was fine, and walked him to one of their rooms." Soonyoung set the stage. "I noticed that Jeonghan-hyung left a bowl of strawberries and his phone on the counter. It was just coincidence that happened on the day I got a new phone.. and I couldn't remember Seungcheol-hyung's phone number."  
  
  
Mingyu put his hand under his chin. "I tapped on the texts to get his number, but something caught my eye," Soonyoung started to furrow his eyebrows, "I saw a text saying.. _'last night's fun was too rough_.'" Mingyu put his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder as the older was starting to shake. "I didn't mean to spy on them, but before Wonwoo went to tell them it was nearing to the time of leaving, I heard moans coming from Jeonghan-hyung's room."  
  
  
Jisoo shook his head. "Ruining adult-hood for everyone." He whispered, but Jihoon heard it.  
  
  
Wonwoo cleared his throat. "I figured out during the _Clap_ promotion. That's when they celebrated their fourth anniversary and went out for a couple days." He explained. "I heard Jeonghan and Jisoo talking about it through the door. I wanted to tell them about something, but I decided to just go to my room instead." Wonwoo put his hands together.   
  
Jisoo gave a surprised expression. "Then he saw Seungcheol grabbing Jeonghan's ass." Jihoon spoke with a smirk.   
  
"How did you figure out, Hyung?" Chan asked Jihoon.  
  
  
Jihoon kept his smirk and added a chuckle. "That dope Seungcheol got into an argument with Jeonghan, and I was the first to know about it. So I decided to give unbiased support with their stupid problems." He said without shame.  
  
  
Everyone then looked over at Seokmin. "Ahem," He took his smirk off of his face and replaced it with a serious expression, "it was a night before we went to talk to the fans during the _Thanks_ promotion. I do believe that Seungcheol was using Jeonghan's leash accessory to his sexual benefit." He spoke what he remembered. "I couldn't get to sleep that night."  
  
  
Jisoo nodded, recalling watching that bondage moment. Mingyu realized it was his turn next when everyone went silent and eventually looked over at him.  
  
"Well.. It was during _Mansae_. I was sitting next to those two, and they were whispering back and forth. Curious, I leaned in a little bit more to hear _'I love you_.'" Mingyu remembered. "I was thinking it was just member to member love, but then I saw Jeonghan blush a little bit too much. I really believed it was love when I watched his reaction to Seungcheol-hyung's sexy dance.   
  
Wonwoo smirked, remembering faintly that some fans told him that Jeonghan didn't even spare a glance.   
  
"I figured it would be a good idea not to tell anyone else about what I heard because Jisoo and Wonwoo were already super suspicious." Mingyu added, making the two he mentioned set their eyes on him.   
  
  
"The8?" Soonyoung said before sipping from a smoothie he bought a little while ago.  
  
"Funny thing, I heard Jisoo-hyung talk about it during _Diamond Edge_. He was telling Jeonghan about how he followed Jeonghan-hyung to the barn." He gave a little chuckle. "Doors are paper thin, and I wanted to know what was going on." Minghao formed a small smirk.  
  
  
Jisoo laughed a bit and clapped. "You're up Seungkwan."   
  
  
Seungkwan stood up and walked around with his hands on his hips. "It was Wednesday, June 8th, 2016, when we were filming for _Healing_." He set the date.  
  
"June? Wasn't the music video posted in October?" Chan asked.  
  
  
"But we started filming a bit earlier, remember? We wanted it for our _Shining Diamond_ tour." Seungkwan reminded Chan. "Anyway, we were on the plane. Seungcheol looked sad. I remembered hearing something about an argument. I was secretly reading over his shoulder, and watch him type _'should we just break up then_?'"  
  
Everyone's expression fell into a sad frown. After a few minutes, everyone's attention went to Hansol.  
  
Hansol chuckled. "Seungkwan tells me everything."  
  
  
After a minute of laughter, everyone became quiet. "Well.. such as it is, we're gonna have to deal with it. Anyone else dating?" Jisoo asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "I think Seungkwan has a crush on Hansol." Junhui raised his hand.  
  
  
***  
  
"Damn, Cheol, was that the second time?" Jeonghan asked in short breaths.   
  
Th-third.." Seungcheol was groaning and breathing heavily. "What can I say? I've kept it in for awhile..."  
  
  
Jeonghan felt Seungcheol fall off of him. Jeonghan stayed on his back and breathed heavily. "Cheol, I think the kids heard us.." Jeonghan laughed, remembering how none of his moans were at the least bit concealed.   
  
"I'm sorry.. I just-"  
  
"I feel great!" Jeonghan chuckled. He looked at Seungcheol who was surprised.   
  
  
He sat up and went on Seungcheol's lap. "You got anymore in you?" He gave a cute face that Seungcheol just can't resist.   
  
"Babe, I thought you were tired.."  
  
  
Truly, Jeonghan couldn't feel his thighs. But he could still feel Seungcheol pulsation deep within him. He contected their bodies again, and road out that shaky feeling he has all over. He ignored the fact that the kids heard his slutty mouth. "This is what happens when we don't do it for a long time." Jeonghan bounced on the older, laughing at Seungcheol's words.  
  
"I need more of you~" Jeonghan replied with a sweet smile, moaning at the pressure.  
  
  
With his bouncing, he mangaged to lean down and capture Seungcheol in a tongue kiss. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger, moving his hips to the same crazy beat.   
  
"I'm out.." Seungcheol heaved a sigh when he had a dry release.   
  
  
Jeonghan literally collapsed. It was hard for him to breath, but he had a crazed smile. "That.. was.. amazing.." He said, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"I love you~" Seungcheol cooed and brought the younger close to him.  
  
  
  
  
"Seems like they're done.." Jisoo said once he didn't hear moans and screams from Jeonghan. "Whatever you do, don't tell the staff members, managers, or fans about this. Okay, Chan?"  
  
Chan nodded and put his face low. "I never thought that they would be like this." He commented in a small voice.   
  
  
Jihoon huffed. "I don't think I can ever imagine them not fucking."  
  
  
Most of the members laugh. "I've been wondering where the fourteenth member may be located." Junhui joked.  
  
  
  
It was ten minutes later when the door to Seungcheol's bedroom opened up. Surprisingly, they didn't look like they just had multiple rounds of sex. Chan stood up and looked at the two.  
  
  
"Little Chan knows about your fuck capades." Jisoo told them, making Jeonghan's eyes widen. "But then again, how can anyone ignore those loud screams?" He folded his arms.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his arm around Jeonghan's waist, noticing him tearing up. "You said no one will know.." Jeonghan whispered before retreating to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Jisoo watched Seungcheol's expression. It turned depressed. Jisoo's smirk left his lips and looked down at the carpet. All of these emotions are happening all too rapidly. He walked to Seungcheol and took him by the arm. He walked Seungcheol to Jisoo's room. Seungcheol was then sat down on a chair inside.  
  
"Listen, I didn't say that to be rude or anything." Jisoo sat on his bed and looked at Seungcheol.  
  
"I'm not upset at you, Joshua." Seungcheol said after a few seconds of silence. "I'm upset at myself. I shouldn't have done anything when you guys were around." He gave the most depressing tone he could give.  
  
  
Jisoo furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll talk to Jeonghan.. Don't hurt yourself over this, okay?" He tried to encourage, but it seemed to do absolutely nothing to aid Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and watched Jisoo stand up. "He tried warning me.. I should've listened to him." He mumbled, but Jisoo was able to understand.  
  
  
Jisoo sighed and left the room. He saw that the members were talking amongst themselves while walking to their respected rooms. He stood next to the bathroom door to hear the sniffles of Jeonghan. He bit his lip before knocking on the door.   
  
"Jeonghan, I want to talk to you." He spoke through the door.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked up from the bathroom floor. He stood up from the toilet and cleared his eyes. He unlocked the door, and opened it. He looked into Jisoo's eyes, seeing regret in the younger's eyes. Jisoo grabbed his wrist gently, and moved him to outside.   
  
"There really isn't a private place we can talk, but-"  
  
"Follow me." Jeonghan cut Jisoo off with a small voice.  
  
  
They walked to the vacant building Jeonghan and Seungcheol use frequently in order for the other members to not hear their love-making. He opened the door with the key that Seungcheol and Jeonghan both have. They found the keys on the table, and they took it upon themselves to keep it on them. Jeonghan closed the door when Jisoo walked into the house.  
  
"Woah.. Never knew I would ever be in here.." Jisoo looked around at everything that was cleaned up so neatly.  
  
"It's like a second dorm house, really." Jeonghan stated, trimming a flower's leaves. "You wanted to talk to me?" His voice was still shaky, but clear enough for Jisoo to make out everything.  
  
  
Jisoo cleared his throat. "Right.. About earlier, I'm sorry for speaking that way." He sat at the kitchen island where Jeonghan was examining the small allium.  
  
"Chan knows now?" Jeonghan asked, not looking up at Jisoo.  
  
  
"Yeah.. but he's an adult, it's not like he's a baby that doesn't understand these things." Jisoo gave his argument.  
  
  
Jisoo noticed Jeonghan's expression turned from upset to soft. He stroked the stalk of the flower. "Allium's are supposed to be much bigger than this one. I try everything to help him grow, yet he's as small as a desk cactus." He mentioned, showing how small the flower is. "Although he's matured and somehow survived three years, he hasn't ever grown full size. I care for him just as I would care for a seedling, even though he hates it. He wants to be an adult flower so much but he just can't ever be taken as such."  
  
  
Jeonghan's eyes started tearing up again. "He's old enough to be pollinated and drop his own seeds, but no bee is ever attracted to his small stature. But what can I do? He's my baby, and I promised Seungcheol I would take care of him as much as I could. Along with me, he takes care of him, and so do the other flowers." Jeonghan put the allium back on the window cill, and turned toward Jisoo.  
  
  
"Do you understand what I mean, Joshuji? Chan is a fully grown adult, but I want to protect him from certain things like a parent would protect their child. I want to protect all of the members." He finally concluded his monologue.  
  
  
Jisoo nodded and stood up. He walked to Jeonghan and put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
"But that idiot," Jeonghan smirked sadly, "he told me that no one had to know we were a couple. I always dreaded the day any one of you found out. But once we started being sexually active, I feared it even more."   
  
"Chan doesn't hate you." Jisoo mentioned.  
  
  
"I hate me." Jeonghan said in a monotoned voice. "I hate that you guys have to know.."  
  
  
Jisoo didn't know what to say, but he said the thing that came to his mind first. "I think Seungcheol might hurt himself." The words escaped his lips, but dread filled his mind. But he honestly had a bad feeling.  
  
  
Jeonghan's head snapped. "Wh-what do you mean?"   
  
"What would happen to a bee if she never found the flower she was destined to suck the nectar from and pollinate?"   
  
  
Jeonghan looked to the direction of the dorm building. He broke out of Jisoo's hold and left the building in a hurry. Due to his fast pace in running, he made it to the dorm house within a few minutes. He walked into the building to see staff members already inside. He looked around seeing all of the members besides Seungcheol and Jisoo. He walked past them, and went into Seungcheol's room.  
  
  
There he saw Seungcheol bawled up on their bed.  
  
"Cheol-"  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
  
Jeonghan suddenly felt pain in his back. "Ack.." All of his feeling came back to his body. "Damn you.. three rounds.." Jeonghan sat on the bed and brought Seungcheol close to him.  
  
  
Seungcheol turned around to face Jeonghan. "Seungcheol, everything's fine. I just needed some time to think, that's all." He gave a small smile.   
  
  
Seungcheol put his arms around Jeonghan, and brought them into a small kiss. Jeonghan felt a smile creep up on the other's expression.  
  
  
  
And just then, the door opened with a staff member walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now all the members know and a staff member came in!  
> What will happen to the boys?


	12. Getting Closer — Part One

Jeonghan walked into their bedroom and saw Seungcheol curled up on their bed. He suddenly felt his whole body becoming weak. He hissed before sitting down on the bed. He looked at the body, and sighed. He put his hand on Seungcheol's side.  
  
"Cheol, I'm sorry." Jeonghan spoke between pants. "I just needed some time to think about everything."  
  
Seungcheol sat up and looked at Jeonghan in the eyes. He slightly smiled when he saw truth in the younger's eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, almost in a whipser. Jeonghan nodded slowly with a sad smile.  
  
Seungcheol brought their faces closer, linking their lips in a slow kiss. The door suddenly opens.  
  
  
The kissing pair rip apart the instant the door opened. They heaved a sigh of relief inwardly as they see the staff member focused on his phone. By the time the man looked up from his phone, Jeonghan had already moved to the desk. Seungcheol was against the wall with his phone in his hand. _The only way having your face in your phone is a good thing._ Seungcheol thought as he realized how close they got to being caught.  
  
"Coups, Jeonghan, please come out to the living room." The staff member said before putting his eyes back on the super bright phone screen.  
  
The two look at each other before shrugging. The moment Jeonghan moved, he fell onto the bed. "Ahh" His pained moan wasn't too loud, but definitely made Seungcheol worried.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Han.." Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's back, massaging it a bit.  
  
"It's fine, Cheol. Let's go." Jeonghan said, gritting his teeth at the pain. He walked with the older out to the living room, and sat down on a couch.  
  
  
Jisoo seemed to just enter the building. He sat down next to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, keeping his attention on assistant Seo. She had a file in her arm and a coffee in the other hand.   
  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I have some news." She spoke with a small smile. "Your manager has found a couple buidings that are closer to the practice room. The group with be divided into two teams."   
  
  
"Jeonghan, Junhui, Soonyoung, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan will be living in the first dorm. You can choose the rooms when you get there." Many members seemed to like it that they could actually choose this time.  
  
The remaining members understood they would have the other dorm. "You'll have the same practice room. Just be good to each other and practice well for this promotion and your next song." She gave a smirk to Jihoon.  
  
  
The other members looked confusingly at Jihoon. "I have another song in the making." Jihoon said with a smirk. "I've been working on it for awhile now, but I've been having a bit of trouble writing it."   
  
  
After that, the members went to their rooms to pack up. Jeonghan sighed while falling down on the bed. First they have a fan meeting, then they have rounds of sex before finding out all of the members know about them. After all of that, they thought they would be caught by the staff. Lastly, they'll be moved to another dorm. The worst part of it all is that they'll be separated and there's no vacant house to meet up in.  
  
  
"It could be worse," Seungcheol started while packing up his clothes, "we could be moving to different countries."  
  
Jeonghan rolled to the other side of the bed that wasn't facing Seungcheol. "I just.. So much has happened today.."    
  


Seungcheol picked up his packed suit case before rolling it out of their room. He closed the door behind him and went to the living room with it. He saw some of the other members waiting their together. He sat down on a couch and put his face in his hands. He felt a pat on his shoulder. He didn't look up to see who it was. He was fighting letting his tears out. _I have to stay strong, if not for me, then for the other Seventeen members. I can't let them know I'm upset—I need to set a good example._   
  
He didn't want to worry the members nor the fans. He sucked his tears back in, keeping them for when he's alone later. He stood up and walked with the members out to the van. The members that were going in the six-member dorm were going first.   
  
He sat down in his normal spot, and looked at the window seat that Jeonghan usually sits in. _It hasn't even been ten minutes and I miss him. What's wrong with me?_ Seungcheol sighed and looked down at his phone.   
  
"I just don't understand why we're leaving right away. Last time we had at least over night to pack." Wonwoo said from the back.   
  
Seungcheol looked back at him. "True.."  
  
  
  
They made it to the building. The staff members left to go back to the other dorm building. Seungcheol put his suit case against the wall and looked around. There were five rooms.   
  
"I don't mind sharing a room with Wonwoo." Mingyu said before anyone spoke about the rooms.   
  
"Alright then, everyone else has their own room." Seungcheol said, rolling his suit case to the end of the hallway.  
  
  
He was about to open the door, but he heard his name called by Wonwoo.  
  
  
"Hyung, about earlier. We didn't mean to cause such a commotion. We just didn't know how to lie to Chan." He said on behalf of the other members.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded with a fake smile. "It's all fine, guys. Jeonghan's not upset anymore, so I'm not either. Let's return to work like that never happened, hm?" He suggested, making the other members give a faint nod.  
  
  
He went into his room and locked the door. He noticed his room had a bathroom. _An upgraded dorm, huh? I just wish that Jeonghan was here._ Seungcheol turned on the water. He stepped into the shower and let the water run down his face. His tears were undetected.

  
***  
  
"You guys ready?" Assistant Seo asked as she entered the dorm building. The seven were in the seating room with their suit cases packed. They went to the bus and sit down in their normal spots.  
  
  
Jeonghan noticed something tucked discreetly between his chair and the bus wall. He looked around and noticed no one was watching. He took the paper out and opened it. He read the three words ' _I love you_.'' Jeonghan folded the paper again and put it in his pocket. He rested his elbow on the window, and his head on his fist. He fought the tears that were wanting to form _I love you too, Cheol.._  
  
They made it to the seven-member dorm. They went into the building and noticed there were five rooms. Jeonghan sighed and looked at the members, remembering how each of the members were different inside the bedrooms. He noticed them talking amongst themselves.  
  
  
  
  
"Let's let Jeonghan have his own room." Hansol suggested. "He's been through a lot today."  
  
Seungkwan nodded. "Soonyoung and Hansol, are you okay with being together?" He asked, receiving a nod.  
  
  
Chan nodded. "Let's do rock-paper-scissors. Three of us need to share a room." He told, looking at the other three.  
  
  
"I don't mind being with you and Seungkwan." Junhui mentioned.  
  
  
"Settled, you three need to lose." Minghao concluded, breaking the huddle.  
  
  
They went to the kitchen where Jeonghan was drinking some water.  
  
  
"We came up with something that works for all of us.." Junhui stated.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan was pretty surprised that he gets a room all to himself. After his shower, he lay on his bed and sighed. He took some pain killers a few hours ago, making his back relaxed. He smiled and grabbed his phone off of the charger. He tapped on Seungcheol's name, opening the text window.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:02pm)**   
_Cheollie, are you awake?_   
  
  
Jeonghan sat there for a couple minutes before feeling his phone buzz.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:04pm)**   
_I'm here, Love <3_   
  
  
Seungcheol smiled down at the screen, seeing the bubbles bounce, signaling that Jeonghan is typing back.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:07pm)**   
_I really miss you. It's  
really cold here. But at  
least I got my own room,  
huh?_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:09pm)**   
_I would warm you up  
right now ;) I got my  
own room too!_   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:10pm)**   
_I know you would <33_   
  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip, looking down at the bubbles. He blushed a bit when he read the next text.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:12pm)**   
_I'll never stop loving you,  
Jeonghan. You're my  
one and only. :*_   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:13pm)**   
_Cheesy..._   
  
  
Seungcheol brought his blanket closer to his shoulders and looked at his screen. Wondering what to say next, he felt a wave of drowsiness sweep across him.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:15pm)**   
_I'm really tired now.. I'll  
text you right away in  
the morning, I promise._   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:18pm)**   
_I would be tired too if  
I made love so much  
;) I'm looking forward  
to your text. Get good  
sleep and don't forget  
to eat, okay? Love  
you!! <33_   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:20pm)**   
_You're the best~ Don't  
worry about me. ^^  
Night, Love! :*_   
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:21pm)**   
_Good night! :*_   
  
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone back on the charger. Now that he knows Seungcheol is doing well, he can finally get to sleep. He grabbed his new pillow, and held it as if it were Seungcheol sleeping in bed with him. _It'll never amount to Seungcheol, but it'll have to do._  
  
  
***  
  
  
And like that, the time passed by. Soon enough, it was Seungcheol's birthday. The members grouped as a whole for a short day and went back to their individual activities. Junhui and Minghao had many meetings in China, and Mingyu was hosting Inkigayo. Jeonghan did his own broadcasts on VLive every now and then while Seungkwan went on variety shows. Jihoon and Soonyoung stayed in contact while writing new songs and making more choreographies.  
  
The thirteen were close, and often had meals together. It wasn't ever the same though—being separated was more than just distance. Many of them found themselves working themselves to the bone. When they weren't working, they were sleeping. When they weren't sleeping, they were working. Whether they be working for Seventeen/Carats or for themselves. Mingyu continued going to the gym with Seungcheol every weekend while Seungkwan kept on his tea diet.  
  
  
It was getting later, and Jeonghan's birthday passed by too. Just like the other members, he received many birthday wishes that made his day. They were then invited to the 2018 MAMA that was coming up in just a couple months.  
  
  
"We have a new song to perform." Jihoon said. He congragated the members in the practice room. "Soonyoung and I have been working these past months on a new concept."   
  
  
Soonyoung smiled, standing up. "The concept this time is a slightly-dark theme."  
  
  
The members went speechless. "Recording starts tomorrow, and the music video shooting will be closer to the award show." Jihoon explained everything. He wanted there to be enough time for everyone to learn their lines and their dances.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Some members came to the recording waiting room early the next day. There was Seungcheol, Chan, and surprisingly Jeonghan. Seungcheol and Jeonghan haven't spent alone time since the day they separated into two dorm rooms. Sure they've been together during concerts and VLives, but they haven't had time to just relax with each other.   
  
Some staff members actually did hear something going down with those two once. They were separated on purpose, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were. The staff members didn't suspect anything, but they were more than concerned. Their texts have been monitored since then.   
  
  
Jihoon opened the door to the recording room. "I'll take Chan first." He said, eyeing the two older members. Chan stood up eagerly, almost running into the recording room. When the door shut, there was total silence in the waiting room.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked a bit around after sitting up straight. "Coups, please wake me up when Woozi is ready." He mumbled a bit before laying down on the couch. Seungcheol nodded, watching Jeonghan from the opposite couch.  
  
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh. Sleeping has become relatively hard these days for him. It's not like he has a monster schedule like Jihoon or Soonyoung, but he's felt a bit sick lately. He's not for sure how to name it, but he hasn't felt exactly the same since they were separated into two dorms. The thought of the thirteen disbanded always reached Jeonghan's mind, even though he hated it.  
  
 _What if work makes us never see each other?_  
  
Jeonghan rolled around the couch, making him face the couch rather than Seungcheol.  
  
  
  
"Jeonghan," Seungcheol whispered, gaining the attention of the younger, "I've missed you."  
  
  
Jeonghan sat up and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. The distance wasn't an issue to know what was on the older's mind. He stood up and sat down on the couch Seungcheol was on.   
  
"It's been tough.. Just wait a bit longer." Jeonghan whispered against Seungcheol's ear. Before sitting farther, Jeonghan put a small kiss behind Seungcheol's ear.  
  
  
The door to the recording room opened with a beaming Chan. "See you later, Hyung!" Chan said, walking out of the waiting room.  
  
  
Jihoon looked at the two with a smile. "Jeonghan, you're next."  
  
  
Jeonghan stood up and walked away, not sparing Seungcheol a glance back. He went into the room with Jihoon. He took the head phones from Jihoon's desk, and went into the microphone room.  
  
He put on the head phones.  
  
  
"Jeonghan, the dark concept doesn't really fit you. I'm sorry that you don't have long lines like the others." Jihoon said through the microphone.  
  
"It's okay, Woozi-yah. I don't think it really suits me either." Jeonghan faked a smile.  
  
  
Jihoon nodded.  
  
***  
  
  
It was later in the week that they were introduced to the choreography. Seungcheol was a bit disappointed when he only heard Jeonghan's voice for a few seconds out of the whole song. He brushed it off as he remembered he needed to focus on his own lines. _Soonyoung really made the choreography tough this time_.  
  
"Soonyoung-ah, I can't keep up." Seungcheol heard Jeonghan say.  
  
  
Seungcheol turned around and saw Jeonghan on the floor with his knees arched up. He was heavily breathing and his hair was a mess. _Maybe I've been focusing a little bit too much on my own practicing.._ He didn't even hear Jeonghan fall or let out a pained moan.  
  
  
"You can do it, Hyung." Soonyoung said in a joyful tone. "We have plenty of time for you to get a handle of it."   
  
Jeonghan took Soonyoung's hand and stood up with his help. "It just really hurts, Hoshi." He mumbled.  
  
  
Soonyoung looked around with a devious smirk. "Did you two-"   
  
"NO!"   
  
  
Everyone's attention went to Jeonghan. Jeonghan raised his voice higher than anyone would imagine. Jeonghan looked around at everyone before looking down. He let a sigh of frustration hit everyone's ear drums. He stomped the floor once before stomping over to the door. He swung the door open ubruptly, making the door damage the wall a bit.   
  
Jeonghan locked the door of the family bathroom. He put the toilet lid down and sat on it. He gripped his hair as he saw past memories in the bathroom. "Why?!" He screamed, hitting the wall next to him. Images of his and Seungcheol's first acts of intamacy fill his mind. He could practically see the moments as if they were shown on a TV.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the practice room.   
  
  
"He's just a bit stressed." Jisoo said, calming everyone down. Even the staff members were curious. "He's been a bit under the weather lately. He just needs some resting time."   
  
  
The members went back to practicing. Jisoo looked at Seungcheol with a concerned expression. He signaled Seungcheol to follow him. They walk away from the other members and staff. They were in a small room.  
  
  
"Is everything okay?" Jisoo asked, making sure Jeonghan _was_ okay.  
  
"I don't know anymore.. I shouldn't have ever started a relationship with him.." Seungcheol said, looking down at the floor.  
  
  
Jisoo shook his head and looked straight into Seungcheol's eyes. "That should have been fixed a long time ago. We can't go back in time yet, so worry about today and the future." He said, making the other make eye contact. "Jeonghan needs you, and you need him."   
  
"I-"  
  
"Seungcheol, you made it work all this time. You can make it work now. Don't stress yourself, you're only stressing him out."  
  
  
With that, Jisoo walked out of the room. Seungcheol sat down on the floor and brought his knees to his chest.   
  
  
  
_I really don't know how to make it work though.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're separated now, and it seems like they're not handling it quite well.  
> Isn't it something that they actually did do rock-paper-scissors for the second dorm? Hahah
> 
> Jeonghan explains the dorms in this broadcast: www.vlive.tv/video/82800?channelCode=F99B3  
> Please do check out my recently uploaded smut-shot here: www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1420994 ^^


	13. Getting Closer  —  Part Two

It is a few weeks before they are scheduled to shoot the music video for their new song. They had some free time. The first thing the members decided to do was to get their hair done. Because the song is rather dark, they all went with dark colors.   
  
  
Seungcheol looked at his black hair before feeling his phone vibrate. He saw a text from Jeonghan.   
  
  
  
**Jeonghan (10:34am)**   
_I'm going somewhere for  
a few days. You're free  
to join me. I'm getting  
rental car, and leaving  
for my parents' house  
in a few hours._   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:39am)**   
_I'll meet you at the main  
building's garage._   
  
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone down. He noticed that a couple hours had passed after their conversation. He put a hat on and then the hood of his jacket. He saw the elevator doors opening. He watched Seungcheol roll his suit case toward him.  
  
"You can put it in the back." Jeonghan said, pointing at the back seat of the small car.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and opened the door. He saw two suit cases already inside. He put his inside before walking over to the passenger's seat. Jeonghan started the engine and locked the car doors.  
  
  
When there were five minutes before arriving, Jeonghan turned off the music that was playing in the car. This action gained Seungcheol's attention. Jeonghan cleared his throat.  
  
"My parents and sister are gone for the week." Jeonghan stated and stopped at the red light. "I told them I wanted to visit an old building of mine that I had when I was little."  
  
  
Seungcheol raised his eye brow. "I lied on the text to make the staff members think that we were just visiting my family." Jeonghan smirked.   
  
Seungcheol smirked. "They monitor the texts with other contacts you know."  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit before he started driving. "Only thing is, I used a throw away phone that no staff member knows about."   
  
  
"Woah, secret agent!" Seungcheol chuckled, noticing the preventative measures.  
  
"My dad and I faked the conversation on my phone." Jeonghan pulled into the drive way.  
  
  
He turned off the engine. "I also disabled the black box." Jeonghan said, holding up the SD card and battery.  
  
  
 _Is he going to kill me today?_  
  
  
Jeonghan got out of the car, and opened the back door. He took his suit cases out and Seungcheol took his one suit case out. Jeonghan walked around the house.  
  
"Here's the key." Jeonghan held up a silver key. "Any person would think this is just the key to the house. They would be absolutely wrong." He smirked and walked away from the house.  
  
  
  
They walked out to a field that was labeled 'Private Property.' "Jeonghan, we're trespassing." Seungcheol was worried.  
  
  
"Trespassing on _my_ property? I know." Jeonghan confirmed as he unlocked the gate with the key. He let Seungcheol through before locking the gate back up.   
  
Walking further, they see a small building. "This is the smallest building we'll be living in." He said with a small smile. He unlocked the door with the same key he unlocked the gate with. "You always bring me to old buildings, so now you know how I feel."  
  
  
He let Seungcheol walk in first. The first thing to catch Seungcheol's eye was the small allium placed on the small window. He smiled and looked around the building. There was a couch, a fridge, a bathroom, and a small, dormitory pot. Jeonghan put his suit case on a wall and stretched a bit.  
  
"The bathroom has a shower and the fridge has some water bottles." Jeonghan stated, showing the older the supplies. "My second suit case has a whole bunch of instant meals, and this closet has one blanket."   
  
  
Seungcheol watched in a amazement. "This was your hide out back in the day?"   
  
Jeonghan chuckled. "Yeah.. Oh! And there's only one pillow." He showed the pillow that matched the blanket. "I'll just have to use your chest all night."   
  
  
Seungcheol sat on the couch, and looked at the allium on the window. "So your dad knows about us?"   
  
"No, I said I wanted to bring a _friend_ here. So he stocked up the place and turned on the electric/water yesterday." Jeonghan explained while putting the folded blanket back in the closet.   
  
  
"You went back to the building to get the flower?" Seungcheol asked out of nowhere. He noticed Jeonghan had stopped sorting things.  
  
  
Jeonghan sat down next to Seungcheol. "I went to get a few things about a week after we separated. I returned my key and took our baby." Jeonghan put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
"You're an angel."   
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol looked all around Jeonghan and frowned. "Let's get comfortable." Seungcheol chuckled. Jeonghan still had his hood and hat on.  
  
  
Seungcheol took the hood down and the hat off. He was surprised at the image. "Han.. It's a dark concept.." He eyed Jeonghan's blonde hair like it was some sort of god.   
  
"I figure you would get a kick out of it.. I remember how crazy you were over me during the _Al1_ promotion."   
  
  
Seungcheol put his fingers through the blonde locks gently, smiling at how soft they are. He stopped when his hand met Jeonghan's nape. He brought him closer and put his lips on Jeonghan's lips. The kiss was slow, making Jeonghan form a small smile. He put his hands on Seungcheol's shoulders, and brought him that much closer.   
  
After a minute, they separated. "Cheol, I know it's going to be a tight squeeze, but we'll be all alone in here for two nights." Jeonghan smiled.  
  
  
There was a bit of silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. Jeonghan already knew that he lost with blushing. "We didn't get to spend our birthdays nor our anniversary together this year." Jeonghan commented while standing up. He grabbed his second suit case.  
  
"So let's celebrate all three with something classic."   
  
He pulled out three packs of ramyun. He saw Seungcheol's face light up. Jeonghan went to the faucet of the bathroom, and filled the pot up with water. He set the pot down on the portable burner. He sat down in front of the couch, and motioned Seungcheol to do the same.  
  
"There isn't a table, but-"   
  
"It's fine, Hannie. I love it here." Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and opened the packs. He poured the noodles into the boiling water, and watched them. He's not the greatest cook in the group, but he certainly knows how Seungcheol likes his ramyun. Adding the seasoning, he stirrs the noodles. He hears sighs of anticipation come from the older.   
  
"There are some bowls in that cabinet over there." Jeonghan pointed.  
  
  
Seungcheol stood up and walked over to the small cabinet. It had two glasses and two bowls inside. He took the bowls, and placed them on the floor next to the burner. After a few more minutes, Jeonghan turned the heat to low. He picked up one bowl at a time, putting a good serving in each. Jeonghan then reached for the fridge, pulling out a water bottle.  
  
"I hope you don't mind sharing." He commented while twisting the cap.   
  
"Not at all, Love." Seungcheol replied while holding up his chopsticks.  
  
  
Jeonghan gave another smile. "Dig in!" He said in a cheerfull voice.  
  
  
Ramyun always seemed to calm Jeonghan down. Eating ramyun with Seungcheol always made Jeonghan happy. He looked at Seungcheol for a moment, watching how Seungcheol would let a noodle fall accidentally every now and then.   
  
  
After the meal, they took turns taking a shower. It was fairly late when they arrived at the building and it's almost sun down now. Jeonghan rolled the blanked out on the floor. There was just enough space for the two to lay down together. He turned off most of the lights. He let one light stay on in the corner. He lay down next to Seungcheol and sighed happily.  
  
"You remember that we watched the stars on our last anniversary?" Jeonghan spoke softly in a voice only audible to the man beside him. He received a nod from said man. "I want to watch them again."  
  
  
Jeonghan took a remote from his pocket, and pressed on the left button. Seungcheol watched in amazement as the ceiling was dividing a bit. There was a small window that let them see the stars. The sun was still setting, but the stars were starting to show through the light.  
  
  
"Like I said last year, no matter the season, we'll always be together." Jeonghan reminded, snuggling closer to Seungcheol. "Whether we get torn apart with two dorms, or Pledis fires us—we'll always be here for each other."  
  
  
Seungcheol fought the tears that wanted to escape his eyes. He brought Jeonghan closer (if that is even possible). "What did I do to deserve your love?" Seungcheol asked, watching the stars finally show their true colors.  
  
"You proved to me time and time again that you love me Seungcheol, I feel guilty for not doing anything for you." Jeonghan confessed.   
  
  
Although that didn't really answer Seungcheol's question, Seungcheol didn't say anything further. Eventually, they fall asleep.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Seungcheol woke up. He looked at his watch that was on the couch behind them. _Six twenty-five in the morning._ Seungcheol noticed that the light that was on last night was off. _Did the battery die last night?_ He shrugged it off and focused on the blonde beauty beside him. He traced his fingers along Jeonghan's jawline. He doesn't even have to see him to take in all of his angelic features. His skin was so soft. He couldn't help but taste Jeonghan's lips, even if it was for just a mere second.   
  
The younger's naturally parted lips tasted so sweet, even though the last thing they ate was salty. _You're too perfect for trash like me.._ Seungcheol still couldn't wrap his head around this all. _How could someone like him like me?_ True Seungcheol made the first move, but how did he become so lucky—so blessed—to have Jeonghan all to himself?  
  
  
"Cheol..?"   
  
Seungcheol's breath slightly hitched. _I woke him up!_ "Han."  
  
  
And then Seungcheol's mind goes crazy again when Jeonghan put their lips together. The kiss was more than soft and more than loving. Jeonghan ended it before reaching for the bottle of water close by. He drank some of it before standing up. He went to go use the bathroom. Seungcheol decided to go after him.  
  
  
They lay back down together. "Cheol, can we-"  
  
"Only if you want to." Seungcheol interrupted.  
  
  
Jeonghan gently pushed the older so that Seungcheol was on his back. He went atop the other, having his knees on either side of Seungcheol's body. He started the slow kiss that made them both know what's up. Jeonghan's always been one to enjoy foreplay. He hates having to rush into it. He feels for Seungcheol's collar, and unbuttons it.  
  
  
Putting the fabric on either side of the owner's body, Jeonghan's hands roam all around Seungcheol's torso. He stopped all movement abruptly.  
  
"Jeonghan?"  
  
"Seung-Cheol!" Jeonghan said with gritted teeth. "What the hell have you been doing to yourself?!"  
  
  
Jeonghan stood up and turned on the lights. He covered his mouth as he looked at Seungcheol's chest. "I know you've been losing weight since _Clap_ , but this is ridiculous. You haven't been starving yourself, have you?"   
  
  
Seungcheol looks down at the floor with a disappointed frown. Jeonghan sat down next to Seungcheol. "You can tell me honestly, Cheol. Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
  
Jeonghan's fingertips roam around the older's thin torso. He traced each and every rib that was too noticeable. "I'm.. I'm fat." Jeonghan let a tear drop.   
  
"Seungcheol.. It hurts me to see you like this.." He kept his eyes on the thin waist that is covered by the toned abs he loves so much. "Carats don't ask for you to be anorexic, they want you to love them."   
  
  
Seungcheol's heart broke as he watches Jeonghan's shoulder's shake up and down. "What if I stopped eating, huh?" Jeonghan finally looked up and into Seungcheol's eyes. "What if I slowly killed myself in front of the other members and Carats?"  
  
  
Seungcheol broke the eye contact. "I love you so much, Seungcheol. I couldn't live with myself.. I don't care if we have to move to different planets, I don't want you like this."   
  
  
Jeonghan watched the other sit up. Seungcheol cupped his cheeks and brought them in a small kiss. "Please eat, please stay healthy."   
  
  
Seungcheol stood up and turned off the light. He placed Jeonghan back on top of him. "I will, I promise." Seungcheol confirmed.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan wiped his tears and grabbed Seungcheol's shoulders. The kiss was sad yet passionate. "Let's take it slow this time." Jeonghan whispered, trying to fight his shaky voice and hard swallowing.  
  
  
Jeonghan's lips go all around the older's face and neck, sucking on the over-exposed collar bone. His lips went down to Seungcheol's waist band. He pulled the pants and boxers down, and continued his kiss giveaway. Putting his lips around the half-hard cock, Jeonghan gently squeezed his lover's still-thick thighs. His hair ghosted over Seungcheol's skin, causing the older to shudder a bit.   
  
  
Jeonghan took the older out and licked a straight line up from the base and to the head. He pulled away and stripped down. He sat down, moaning at the penetration. He rocked his hips slowly while touching all over Seungcheol's chest. His moans were light and high pitched, even though the rhythm is very slow and very light.   
  
"You look so beautiful." Seungcheol commented.   
  
Seungcheol reached to Jeonghan's dick, thumbing the slit very slowly.   
  
"Ahhhmm~" Jeonghan's moans were growing a bit, and so was his pace.  
  
  
Seungcheol noticed how well Jeonghan was keeping up this time. Jeonghan rarely rides Seungcheol due to him not having enough energy to stay on his knees for too long. Seungcheol was surprised to say the least.  
  
  
"It's alright, Hannie, you can moan." Seungcheol spoke softly.  
  
  
Jeonghan had soft moans, making Seungcheol go crazy again. Seungcheol gently gripped the younger's hips, keeping up with Jeonghan's beat. Jeonghan put his head back and moaned with the beat. The slow in-and-out was enough to drive Jeonghan insane.  
  
"Oh, Cheol.. I can't handle it! Pound me, please!"   
  
  
Jeonghan had the idea of soft, sweet love-making when he planned the trip. He should have known better that even with the softness of the atmosphere, love-making will always be wild for them. Seungcheol switches their position. He takes more than half of himself out, and shoves back in. He can't believe the beautiful moan he heard.   
  
  
"Right there, Cheol! Please, please!"  
  
  
Jeonghan always had a hard time with his pleas, but he was always so relieved when Seungcheol understood him. Jeonghan's moans went from soft to wild, just like their movements. His voice became louder as the pounding became deeper. His moans became higher pitched as Seungcheol thrusted at a fast pace. Jeonghan's cum shot between their moving bodies, making Jeonghan slowly start to shake.  
  
  
Seungcheol took Jeonghan's cock, and pumped it with his thrusts. "No, no, no! Please, Cheol! I can't-I Can't!!" His voice was louder than Seokmin's singing—higher than Jihoon's notes—stronger than Seungkwan's voice.   
  
  
"I'm getting closer, Jeonghan. Scream my name, baby, scream it!" Seungcheol was in a trance.   
  
  
"Seung-Cheol!!" Jeonghan said the name as Seungcheol's seed shot deep inside of him.  
  
  
Seungcheol took himself out before putting all of Jeonghan that he could fit into his mouth. Feeling the other's plump lips around his skin, Jeonghan tugged on Seungcheol's hair, choking Seungcheol.  
  
When Jeonghan came for the second time, Seungcheol swallowed it. He lay next to Jeonghan, and brought him closer.   
  
  
"I love you so much, Jeonghan." Seungcheol said in a happy tone.  
  
"I love you too, Cheol..."  
  
  
Jeonghan's smile remained as they rested there. Their breaths were far from being even, and their heart rates were swift. "I don't know what to do anymore.. I want to be next to you every night.." Jeonghan stated when his breathing stabilized.  
  
"We'll work something out, we always do." Seungcheol replied softly.  
  
Jeonghan let out a relaxed sigh. "Sex is fun and all, but I miss our cuddles and time away. Just the two of us, you know?" He wanted this visit to be full of emotion. The emotions didn't come as a single pack but as a variety pack. He wanted to get everything out during this trip so they were understanding each other. Having staff be around them all the time didn't allow there to be much time to talk seriously.  
  
"I'm so glad we agree." Seungcheol chuckled a bit. "We'll find excuses to flirt and cuddle, don't worry."   
  
  
  
"I'm hungry now." Jeonghan said after a few seconds.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was a bit later. It was the night they were going to perform at MAMA. Jeonghan cracked his neck as he prepared for the songs they were singing today. They were singing _Oh My_ , _Flower_ , _Bring it_ , and _Getting Closer,_ their new song. He went over the lyrics in his head.  
  
  
"Hyung, I can't wait to perform the new song!" Chan said in an excited tone.  
  
"We'll do well, Dino, my baby." He put his arm around Chan.   
  
  
Seungcheol walked into the waiting room, and saw Jeonghan. He showed his phone. Jeonghan felt his phone buzz. He noticed Chan was focused on something else.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:14pm)**   
_I gained 3kg this month!_   
  
**Jeonghan (10:16pm)**   
_Good boy! Keep up  
the good work. Remember  
to eat the right things  
and maintain a healthy  
weight._   
  
**Seungcheol (10:19pm)**   
_Thank you *hugs*_   
  
  
Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol wanted to say something more romantic, but for obvious reasons, he didn't. He sighed and looked to the side. A staff member took his and Seungcheol's phones away.

  
  
_Monitoring our conversations and separating us by dorms won't stop our love._ Jeonghan and Seungcheol had the same thought.  
  
  
  
There were fifteen minutes before the performance. Jeonghan notices that no one is paying attention to them. He poked Seungcheol and signaled him to follow. He walked them to a quiet area not too far away. He looked around before looking into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
"You know we'll be caught." Seungcheol smirked.  
  
"It's come to the point where I don't care, Seungcheol. They can fire us, that'll just ruin the company and bring us closer." Jeonghan whispered, grabbing Seungcheol by the waist.   
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and automatically stuck his tongue in the other's parted lips. "You look so hot in all black.." Jeonghan moaned in the kiss. Seungcheol grabbed a fist-full of Jeonghan's hair, deepening the kiss and grinding their hips together. With his other hand, Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan's ass.  
  
Images of their love-making fill Jeonghan's mind, making him want to automatically strip down. He gripped the other's garments roughly, receiving a low growl that made his blood circulate. He felt Seungcheol's toned pecks through the mesh tank top, increasing the pace of his breathing. Jeonghan was already a moaning mess as he literally felt in ecstacy.   
  
"Seungcheol, please- I need you now~" His moans were high but his voice was low.  
  
It took a lot for Seungcheol to not do what his body absolutely wanted to do. Lost in his own world, however, Jeonghan took his hands away from Seungcheol to take off his jacket. He put his head back as Seungcheol was giving his neck lustfull kisses. Jeonghan deeply rolled his hips and tugged on the other's black locks more.   
  
Seungcheol's hand goes down to the younger's tight pants, touching the already activated member there. He was drunk on Jeonghan's gasps, moans, and light screams. Seungcheol's hand went into Jeonghan's pants and pumped the younger's erection. Their lips become one again in a messy kiss as the pumping became faster.   
  
Jeonghan already felt near. He gripped Seungcheol's hair and pulled them closer, having their spit roll down their lips. _Just a little bit more~ Please, Cheol!_ Jeonghan was going crazy, especially when he felt Seungcheol's thumb move over his slit slowly. And then it happened, Jeonghan's whole body started to shake and Seungcheol didn't stop.

"Cheol, I need you.." Jeonghan moaned as he stopped their kiss just to look Seungcheol in the eyes. The older finally became entranced and nodded slowly. Not paying attention to a thing around them as he kept his motion in his hand, Seungcheol let the other take off his jacket.

Jeonghan wanted it—he craved it. He needed the other man's dick far up him and fill him up with the cum he dies to have. The younger's eyes roll back every now and then as he feels closer. His fingers shake as he tries to undue Seungcheol's belt buckle.  
  
"You two."  
  
  
The perverted couple looked over at the intruder. "Jisoo, I needed it. He's my good luck charm."   
  
Jisoo chuckled. "The stylists need you. They were going to come find you themselves, but I offered to instead." Jisoo looked up and down at them. "You two seriously need to just come out with a porno already."  
  
Jeonghan slightly jaw-dropped. "Oof, my Joshuji has such a dirty mind."   
  
  
The two separate (Seungcheol licked his palm), put back on their jackets, and follow Jisoo back into the waiting room. Their hair _was_ perfect before they left. Along the walk, the two were whispering things to each other that would make them get turned off as well as their bodies. The members look at them, giving them a slight smirk.   
  
  
"Just pointing it out," Soonyoung whispered, "you two look so hot together."   
  
  
Jeonghan smiled a bit.   
  
  
  
"You haven't seen us in bed." Jeonghan whispered back before they went to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how far away they are, they always find each other~  
> You got a double dose in this chapter heheh


	14. You Made My Dawn

**Jeonghan**  
 _"What can I do If I don't have you? My heart doesn't have a comfortable house to lean on. My heart is left empty for you. I'm having a hard time."_  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Seungcheol**  
 _"You'll probably suffer just like I do [but] what can we do? I'm someone who can come to [hug you]."_  
---  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_\- Home and Hug mixed with some Good to Me -_   
_"You're my everyday, [and] you know it too"_

* * *

  
It was a week after the MAMA performance. The temperature has gone down while the Carat fan count went up. Seventeen was currently focusing on their comeback. _Getting Closer_ wasn't enough for the fans, Jihoon thought. While writing and preparing, however, there was much stress with a few of the members. Two members in particular are Seungcheol and Jeonghan.  
  
"Please, I need you here.." Jeonghan mumbled as he brought Seungcheol closer.  
  
He leaned his head so his face was into Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol was wearing a sweater made out of wool. He coughed a little bit as he put his hands to Seungcheol's sides. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth radiate off of Seungcheol. "The staff said I need to get back to my dorm." Seungcheol replied softly, holding Jeonghan closer.  
  
"I'm so cold, Seungcheol.. Colder than last year and the year before—colder than ever." He whispered as he sat down in order for his face to push into Seungcheol's chest.   
  
  
Seungcheol held the younger's head closer to his chest while looking down at the bed. "I miss you, Cheol.." Jeonghan's voice became shaky while tightening his hold around the older's waist. "It's so lonely and cold here.."   
  
  
Jeonghan's door then opened. Seungcheol looked at assistant Seo while Jeonghan kept his face in Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol looked back down at Jeonghan while stroking the blonde hair.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked.  
  
"He's cold." Seungcheol answered, holding Jeonghan closer when the younger shifted closer.  
  
  
Jeonghan was already wearing a wool sweater, Lafuma jacket, and thick pants. But with him being sick already, he feels like he's wearing absolutely nothing. His face was the coldest, next being his hands.   
  
"He can turn on his heater, you need to go to the practice room." She said, pointing at the door.  
  
Jeonghan brought his head back up, messing up his bangs in the process. "Please don't leave me." His eyes were wet while his nose and lips were red. It was a look that broke Seungcheol's heart. For a moment, he forgot all about the assistant being in the room. He leaned down close to Jeonghan.   
  
"Seungcheol."  
  
  
His attention was brought back to her. He started backing away from Jeonghan. "No," Jeonghan followed as the other kept backing up, "no, no, I need you!" His eyes had slow streams of tears ready to fall. "Please, stay- I beg you!!" He managed to back Seungcheol up against the wall, having his arms around the older.  
  
She rolled her eyes and called a male staff member to come in. He took Jeonghan by the shoulders, and accidently pulls him off of Seungcheol too hard. His grip slipped, and Jeonghan fell. His face hit the board of the bed before hitting the floor.  
  
Seungcheol panicked. He moved the staff member away. "Han-"  
  
"Go! Leave!" Jeonghan said, making Seungcheol's stomach turn like the last time those commands came out of Jeonghan's mouth. "Obviously your practicing is more important than keeping me warm!"   
  
  
Jeonghan held his cheek. He took his hand away to see a bit of blood.   
  
"I've turned on the heater." She said, "clean your face. Let's go Seungcheol."  
  
  
Jeonghan watched the staff and Seungcheol leave. He wiped his tears before going into the bathroom. He looked at his face and saw a small crack. The skin wasn't broken deeply, but enough to have a bit of blood form. He washed his face before clotting the blood. He then walked out and up to the thermostat. He saw it was on heat, and at a high temperature. He sighed and took off his jacket.  
  
He instantly felt colder, but felt like it would be annoying to sleep with a jacket on. He opened his blanket before lying down. He put his face into the pillow like he put his face into Seungcheol's body. The pillow was cold, making Jeonghan shudder. "The other members are too focused on practicing to warm me up.." He muttered as he took his phone out.  
  
He looked at the group chat.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (11:56am)**  
 _Dorm two, you guys need  
to help Jeonghan._  
  
 **Minghao (11:58am)**  
 _Jun and I leave to China  
tonight for a few  
schedules._  
  
 **Seungkwan (11:59am)**  
 _I'm visiting my parents for  
the weekend and taking  
Hansol again_.  
  
 **Soonyoung (12pm)**  
 _Man, Seo want's me to  
focus too much on the  
choreographies._  
  
 **Chan (12pm)**  
 _She won't even let me  
go home until I get  
the spinning in Home  
down! >o<_  
  
 **Jeonghan (12:02pm)**  
 _I'm fine guys.. really.  
I'll just keep turning up  
the heat._  
  
 **Jihoon (12:03pm)**  
 _What if Seo doesn't  
let you run it for days?_  
  
 **Hansol (12:04pm)**  
 _We can't have you sick,  
Hyung. Comeback or  
not._  
  
 **Wonwoo (12:05pm)**  
 _Have you tried drinking  
hot tea or coffee?_  
  
 **Jisoo (12:06pm)**  
 _We only have caffeinated  
beverages here. _  
  
**Seungkwan (12:07pm)**  
 _Yeah, that would just  
make Jeonghan sicker.  
;(_  
  
 **Jeonghan (12:08pm)**  
 _Really, guys.. Thanks,  
but I'll be fine. :)_  
  
 **Seungcheol (12:09pm)**  
 _I'm not accepting that,  
Han. _   
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at his blanket as he watched the other members reply quickly to one another. "It makes my heart warm that you care so much for me, guys.." He said. "I just wish it would warm the rest of my body." He laughed.   
  
  
**Jeonghan (12:12pm)**   
_Guys, get to work.  
Comeback isn't going  
to unless you practice.  
Don't worry me by  
worrying about me. ^^_   
  
**Chan (12:14pm)**   
_I ordered you some  
stew and ramyun, Hyung.  
Stay strong! (ง ´•_•`)ง_   
  
**Jeonghan (12:14pm)**   
_Who's baby are you, Dino?_   
  
**Chan (12:15pm)**   
_Jeonghan's baby...  
v_v'_   
  
**Jeonghan (12:15pm)**   
_< 3_   
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone on his charger and smiled. His bedroom door opened and a staff member brought in the food Chan ordered. He sat up and bowed while taking the food. Watching the staff leave, Jeonghan looked down at the meal.  
  
"I'll eat well." Jeonghan said after coughing a little bit.   
  
  
***   
  
  
It was the next day. Jeonghan woke up to being frozen. He stood up and looked at the thermostat. He saw that it was turned back to cool. He sighed and switched it to heat. He then used the bathroom. Coming back, he picked up his phone. He heard the door suddenly open. He looked up from his phone to see Seungcheol. He had a jacket on along with a scarf. He then saw Seungcheol had a bag in his hand.  
  
"Hey, love. What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked, putting the bag down before hugging the blonde.  
  
"Someone turned the heater off." He said while putting his arms around Seungcheol.  
  
He looked at the clock to see it was a bit before 5am. He pulled Seungcheol into his bed, and snuggled up really close to him. He heard a soft chuckle from Seungcheol. His hair was stroked gently while he heard the relaxed breaths and steady heart beats of Seungcheol's body. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into Seungcheol's chest.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked after a minute of silence.  
  
His head was pulled closer to Seungcheol's chest. "I wanted to warm you up before staff came here." He replied with a smile.   
  
"You're not cold?"   
  
Seungcheol sighed. "Having this thick jacket on while the heater is on isn't cold for me. But I'm just someone that can come to hug you for a little while."   
  
Jeonghan's cheeks heated up from both the warmth of Seungcheol's body and his words. "You're too good to me." He giggled.   
  
Seungcheol laughed. He moved a bit to put a kiss on Jeonghan's head. "Go back to sleep, Love." He said with a soft voice.  
  
Jeonghan nodded while closing his eyes. He felt warm—his body and face. His heart was still the warmest.   
  
  
A couple hours went by before Jeonghan woke up again. He felt the older still stroking his hair as if he was a cat. He didn't mind the soft movements whatsoever. He let his awoken presence known by snuggling closer.   
  
"Good morning." Seungcheol's voice was still so soft.  
  
Jeonghan lifted his head. His face hovered over Seungcheol's with their lips not too far away from each other's. Seungcheol noticed in the corner of his eye, that the door was just opened by a staff member. He tries to tell Jeonghan by moving his eyes toward the door, but not his head. Jeonghan got the hint and slightly turned his eyes. He looked back into Seungcheol's eyes with his lips slightly parted.  
  
 _H-he's not going to kiss me is he? Please, Hannie, I know you want to, but don't!_ Seungcheol was panicking as he saw Jeonghan ease his eyelids. He watched as Jeonghan moved. But rather than putting their lips together, Jeonghan put his head into Seungcheol's neck.  
  
"Don't worry," Jeonghan whispered.  
  
  
"Seungcheol," Assistant Seo came in, "your manager said you need to get back to your dorm." she said, turning on the light.  
  
"He's cold."   
  
  
"You don't want a repeat of yesterday do you?" She asked, opening the curtains. "He can just have the heater on and lay in bed."  
  
Jeonghan sat up, earning their attention. He moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked at both of them one by one. "Someone turned off my heater last night.. and none of the members came home last night."  
  
His eyes land on the assistant. His eyes were souless—not one bit of angel was left in his gaze. "I wasn't here either." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He huffed. "Don't give me that bullshit, someone was here and decided that I didn't need it. It doesn't just turn off by itself, does it?"  
  
She was left speechless. Seungcheol hissed a bit before grabbing hold of Jeonghan's hand. "Don't be mad at her, okay?" He tried telling Jeonghan.   
  
  
Seungcheol stood up and picked up the bag he brought in earlier. He knelt in front of Jeonghan with a smile. "The members came together to get some warm clothes for you, along with some more medicines and warm beverages."   
  
  
Jeonghan watched those eyes and his frown grew a small smile. He heard the other talk about the items, but his heart was listening to Seungcheol's eyes. His eyes were telling Jeonghan how much he loves him. While Seungcheol was still explaining what was in the bag, Jeonghan leaned down and put his arms around the older's neck. Seungcheol's talking stopped while returning the hug.   
  
"Thank you, Cheol." He whispered and gave a small peck on Seungcheol's neck, unknown to the assistant.   
  
  
Jeonghan watched Seungcheol leave. A part of Jeonghan was sad, but he knew that the members had to get ready for the comeback.   
  
"I want to work as hard as you, Seungcheol." He said in a calm tone.  
  
Seungcheol smiled while nodding. "Rest up, and we can practice all day."   
  
  
He watched Seo and Seungcheol leave the room. He looked down at the bag and slowly took out one of the blankets. He automatically knew that this was Seungkwan's blanket he brings on trips. He wrapped himself in it before he lay in his bed.  
  
"But why am I so cold?"  
  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning. Seungcheol had gone out of the dorm early in the morning again. He noticed that the dorm was just about empty with the exception of Chan who looked like he passed out on the couch last night. He felt the air to be particularly cold as he walked further into the dorm. He felt Chan's forehead. His temperature was rather warm compared to the air around him.  
  
Then his stomach turns. "Jeonghan." His breath hitched as he ran to Jeonghan's bedroom.  
  
He opened the door to see Jeonghan sleeping. He looked at the thermostat to see that the heater is on with the temperature up to 85ºF. _It's definitely not that warm in the room._ Seungcheol thought. He walked up to Jeonghan and stroked the blonde hair.  
  
Seungcheol felt his phone vibrate. He went out of the room while answering the call.  
  
 _"Seungcheol, are you with Jeonghan again?"_ He heard Seo's voice.  
  
"Yeah.. But he's-"  
  
" _He's cold. I know,"_ She cut him off, " _I found out that the heater broke. The staff didn't tell me that until last night_."  
  
"So a staff member _did_ turn the heater off.." Seungcheol concluded.  
  
He heard her hum a 'yes.' " _The heater will be worked on today, but you need to get work. Chan collapsed last night, so you need to be careful while practicing_."  
  
  
Seungcheol sighed and looked back at the bedroom door. The phone call was ended by Seo as the front door to the dorm was opened. There she was, looking at him. She walked up to him.  
  
Seungcheol moved out of the way for her to go into the bedroom. He walked in while she turned on the lights. He noticed Jeonghan's eyes open as Seo opens the curtains.  
  
"Cheol.." He muttered.  
  
Jeonghan stood up slowly and ignored Seo's presence. He put his arms around Seungcheol.   
  
"Workers will fix the heater in an hour. For right now, Seungcheol needs to leave." She said, walking toward the door.  
  
  
Jeonghan's grip was more than tight this time. "Coups, I-I need you.." He said weakly as his eyes were barely open.   
  
They were looking into each other's eyes. Seungcheol was about to speak, but Jeonghan connected their lips suddenly. Seungcheol's eyes grow wide as he hears Seo react with a gasp. Jeonghan pulled the older closer before losing all grip. Seungcheol kept hold of Jeonghan as the younger fell forward.  
  
"Jeonghan?" He was looking all around the younger. "Han? Please, wake up!" Tears were welling in Seungcheol's eyes as he just noticed how pale Jeonghan had gotten.  
  
His lips were light and his nose was red. There were dark rings around his eyes and his cheeks were hallow. Seungcheol watched for his breathing before feeling for his pulse.  
  
"Is he alive?" Seo asked before helping Seungcheol lay him down.  
  
"Y-yeah, but.." He put his hands through his hair in a panic.  
  
  
Seo noticed. "Calm down, I'll drive him to the hospital. Now go to the practice room, alright?" She put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
  
He nodded while sparing Jeonghan another glance.  
  
"Oh, why did he kiss you?" She asked.  
  
Seungcheol's blood ran as cold as Jeonghan's temperature. "Uhm.. He probably felt like he was dying.. I'm sure he would have kissed anyone who was holding him."   
  
He left after bowing to her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jeonghan woke up slowly. He heard the sound of a heart-rate monitor and felt something in his wrist. Once his vision became well, he slowly looked around. He saw the ceiling first. He looked around and saw a door. He looked other ways and saw the IV that was poked into his skin. Lastly, he sees a sleeping Seungcheol on the couch.  
  
"Cheol.." He uttered.  
  
Oddly enough, that was enough to wake the older up. Seungcheol sat up and looked at Jeonghan. He stood up and walked to him. Jeonghan reached his hand out to cup Seungcheol's cheek. He eased his eyes as they were about to kiss. Seungcheol becomes scared when the heart-rate monitor beeped faster.  
  
He quickly stepped away before the door opened. The nurse and assistant walked into the room.   
  
"Oh, you're awake." Seo said, releasing a relieved sigh.  
  
"Hello, Jeonghan. I'm Cho Minsa." The nurse bowed. "You've been asleep for about twelve hours now. You were experiencing the first few stages of hypothermia. We caught you just before anything really bad would happen."   
  
Jeonghan sat up slowly and bowed to the nurse. "Thank you. I feel much warmer now."   
  
The nurse nodded before leaving the room.  
  
  
"We'll have the heater perfect by tomorrow, Jeonghan." The assistant gave a comforting smile.   
  
Jeonghan smiled back. "Can.. Seungcheol-"  
  
"Yes, he can stay over the night." She teasingly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you!" Jeonghan gave a teeth smile.  
  
  
She giggled a bit. "I wondered if JeongCheol was real.. I'm more of a JiHan shipper though." She put her hand on her hip.  
  
  
The couple's eyes shot open. "Jeong-what? What's that?" Jeonghan asked, looking at Seungcheol before going back to her.  
  
She shook her head. "Never mind, I guess fans only know ship names. I like how you all have such a great friendship." She sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
As Seo was leaving, the nurse came back in. "Excuse me," She said with a shy smile. She reached to unbutton Jeonghan's hospital shirt. He watched her as her ears turned red.  
  
"Don't be shy." Jeonghan put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It reminded him of an anime girl as she instantly froze. They made eye contact for only two seconds before Seungcheol coughed a bit. She came back to her senses and took the patches off of his chest.  
  
"I'll come by at 2am to check on you." She said before closing the IV tubes.  
  
"Hopefully I'll be sleeping." Jeonghan laughed a bit.  
  
  
She bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
"Where were we?" Seungcheol chuckled while walking over to Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and put his arm out. "I didn't know us kissing raised your heart rate so much." Seungcheol commented, putting a kiss on Jeonghan's cheek.  
  
"Well.. When you're as deep in love with a man that loves you back, how can you not be excited to get kissed by him?" Jeonghan replied softly before putting their lips together.  
  
Jeonghan's hand goes from Seungcheol's cheek, to his neck, and lastly his chest. There he felt the toned pecks and abs he can imagine. Seungcheol chuckled before pulling away. "We can't do it in a hospital."   
  
"Why not?" He pouted.  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "There aren't any locks on the door, they could easily smell it, and you wouldn't be quiet enough."  
  
  
Jeonghan giggled. "Don't forget that the bed would break." He bit his lip.  
  
"You give me too much credit." Seungcheol playfully slapped Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
  
"I love you." Jeonghan said as he rested his head against the pillow.  
  
Seungcheol smiled and held Jeonghan's hands. "I love you too."   
  
  
***  
  
It was a few weeks later, and they're ready for their showcase. They'll perform _Home, Good to Me, Oh My,_ and _Getting closer_. Between performances, they will chat together with fans about the album. Jeonghan chose to go with neck fashion again. Rather than a leash, he would wear a choker or a tie.   
  
"You really want to wear something around your neck again?" Jisoo asked while getting his hair done. "I thought Seungcheol made you want to never wear something around your neck again."  
  
  
Jeonghan snapped his neck to look at Jisoo. Jisoo looked back with a playful smile. "You know, when he said that your head looked like a tomato?"   
  
Jeonghan squinted his eyes at the obvious lie. "Anyway.. I figure that I could give fans the image again. That and Seungcheol won't be around me to make fun of me." He continued the lie.  
  
The hair dresser left.  
  
"Really, Soo?" Jeonghan said in a mad tone.   
  
Jisoo chuckled. "I guess you'll start giving naughty glares at the cameras during performances to get each other hard." He said, making Chan instantly look up from his phone.  
  
  
Jeonghan hissed before the hairdresser came back in the room. He stood up and walked out of the room. There were about twenty minutes before the event started, so he decided to just walk around the place. Turning the couner, he was met by Seungcheol slumped over some rails. He watched from afar as Seungcheol sighed while watching his phone.   
  
He looked around before walking to the older. He looked over Seungcheol's shoulder while being in his blindspot. He saw that Seungcheol was looking at pictures of him on his phone. _It's creepy that I'm sneaking around, but it's creepier that he's looking at me on Tumblr._ Jeonghan put his hand on Seungcheol's shoulder. Seungcheol slowly turned his head.  
  
"Han?"  
  
"You could just go in the waiting room to look at me." He commented, leaning back against the rail.   
  
Seungcheol looked at the ground below them. "Be careful." He instructed, bringing them to a quiet room.  
  
Jeonghan then leaned against the wall, looking into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
"I just.. You look too skinny." Seungcheol said, earning a raised brow from the younger. "I know you've been sick, but I want you to eat more."   
  
  
Jeonghan folded his arms with a small smirk. "So you know how I felt now? Mr. Skinny doing weight lifts all day and eating nothing is telling me that I look too thin?" He huffed.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes narrow as he read somewhat of positve energy from the younger. "I just care for you, Love." He moved closer to Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan put his arms around Seungcheol's neck as the older puts his hands on Jeonghan's hips. "I know, and I must thank you for it." He said in a soft voice. Their lips touch softly as they watch each others eyes.  
  
"I already got my hair done, so let's keep it a bit innocent this time." Jeonghan said after a few minutes of kissing.  
  
Seungcheol smirked. "I would usually go against you when you say something like that." He eyed Jeonghan's neck jewelry.   
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked down. "I feel like we'll be caught today if we do anything." He said after a few minutes of staring at each other.   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "You don't have make up on right now, yeah?" Jeonghan nodded and noticed Seungcheol was the same. "Let's kiss a little bit before going to the waiting room so they don't come looking for us then."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and brought Seungcheol closer. The kiss was way too innocent and it reminded them of when they first began their relationship. There was nothing but pure love in their kissing.  
  
  
***  
  
It was a bit longer, and the hyung line was on VLive talking about how they were going to be MCing. As they were making jokes, Jeonghan acted as though his heart was thumping. He made three moans that seemed a bit too perverted for Seungcheol's ears. Seungcheol nonchalantly slapped Jeonghan's hand that was over his heart.  
  
And just like that, during the whole event, Seungcheol was thinking about the noises that Jeonghan made. It was hard to not have an erection he was thinking about it so much.   
  
After the event, the three were walking in a hallway at the back of the stage. Jisoo was a bit ahead of the other two. Seungcheol noticed a vacant room that they would often use to read. He looked backward before grabbing Jeonghan by the shoulders. He shoved Jeonghan into the room before closing and locking the door silently.  
  
Jeonghan looked scared out of his mind when he was pushed against a wall that was further into the room. The room was fairly large with a hallway that led to a bathroom. It was like a waiting room, but a bit smaller. He looked into Seungcheol's eyes and saw lust.  
  
"Cheol, you need to warn me next time!" He said as he was gaining air.  
  
Just as he caught his breath, Seungcheol stole it in an open-mouth tongue kiss. Seungcheol stole the younger's wrists, pinning them at head level on the wall. He started rolling his hips wildly on the younger, making Jeonghan let out a few more perverted moans.  
  
The kiss went down from his jaw to his neck. Jeonghan put his head back to give better access to the older. "Cheol.. We can't do it here.." He said as he felt a real bite on his collar bone. He gasped when he felt Seungcheol sucking on the skin. He struggled to get a wrist free. When he did, he grabbed a hand full of Seungcheol's hair, tugging in order to stop him.  
  
"Babe, I need you~" Seungcheol said when they made eye contact.  
  
Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's eyes. He averted his gaze, looking between the couch and the bathroom. _The couch is on an outside wall.. the bathroom is deep within the building, but there may be someone on the other side._ He bit his lip as he weighed the options.  
  
"Bathroom." He commanded.  
  
Just like that, Seungcheol grabbed him and dragged him to the bathroom. Jeonghan giggled dirtily as he closed the door and turned on the exhaust fan. "Go on the toilet." He said, motioning to close the lid first.  
  
  
Like the obedient puppy he is, Seungcheol sat down. Jeonghan went between the older's knees and expertly moved the clothes away that hid his boyfriend's extremely erected dick. He marveled as he saw that it was already leaking and ready. He licked his lips before looking up at Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol stopped breathing when he saw those big eyes look up at him. His eyes were naturally large and dark, but during events like these, they looked way more innocent than they're supposed to be. He watched the younger lean down and put his mouth around his skin. He grabbed the blonde locks and pulled on them, making Jeonghan release a choked moan. It took a lot out of the younger to not go crazy with the choking.  
  
After a few minutes, Jeonghan stopped. He took the older out, and stood up. "I think you're wet enough." Jeonghan said in a perverted tone as he took down his pants and boxers, neatly folding them and putting them on the counter.  
  
He reached into his pants pocket to take out a familiar ring. "Today was clean-up the dorm day, I couldn't let the staff find this." He explained why he had the jewelry in his pocket.  
  
He put the ring on himself and looked down at Seungcheol's still-hard cock. "Wait," Seungcheol too took off his pants, "don't want there to be a mess either."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and smirked. He sat down slowly on the dick he wet with his spit. He heard a mewl come from the older. Ignoring his body's want to adjust, he just started rocking his hips. He bounced on his lover, moaning in the process. He ripped open Seungcheol's jacket and lifted up the shirt, there he saw muscles that looked tasty. While bouncing, he dived down, biting at Seungcheol's toned pecks.   
  
Seungcheol lost it when he heard the high pitched moans he's been dreaming about for weeks now. He dug his nails deep into the younger's hips, creating a heavier pressure that made Jeonghan breath a moan. He felt his time coming, but he hated it had to end so soon.  
  
Jeonghan increased his pace as his dirty mouth sucked on Seungcheol's neck and his fingers wildly touched his abs. He loves the muscles, he loves the dick, but most of all, he loves Seungcheol. Without him, he wouldn't have anything else. "I love you so fucking much." Jeonghan groaned as he felt like he's came twice now.  
  
They lock eyes as Seungcheol released his seed far up Jeonghan's body. Jeonghan stopped moving, and kept Seungcheol's member inside of him. Seungcheol put a soft kiss on Jeonghan's lips that trailed down to where he bit the collar bone.  
  
"I love you too.." He mumbled, holding Jeonghan closer.  
  
"I'd love you even more if you let me cum." Jeonghan laughed a bit as he felt yet another release build.   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
  
He picked Jeonghan up, and opened the toilet seat in a swift move. He sat the younger down, and went between his knees. Jeonghan watched those plump lips go around the head of his cock. He smiled as they made eye contact while Seungcheol put more of him in his mouth.  
  
"You're gonna make me want another round, Cheol." He said in a low voice.  
  
"That wouldn't be all bad, right?"  
  
Jeonghan raised one eye brow while having a smirk. "Don't overstay your welcome, Dear."   
  
  
Seungcheol raised the ring while having his lips around Jeonghan. The younger gave Seungcheol his built up cum with a small moan. 

After cleaning up, Seungcheol and Jeonghan left the room. They walked through the hallway with innocent expressions. They made it to the parking lot to see Jisoo standing against the wall while looking at his phone.

"Thanks for ditching." Jisoo said in a laugh.

"Oh yeah, we could have made it a threesome!" Jeonghan said with an excited voice.  
  
  
Jisoo gave a couple sarcastic laughs. "The taxi didn't want to wait, so he left."   
  
Jeonghan put his hands in his pockets. "Not my fault someone was horny."  
  
The youngest looked at the other two. He huffed. "Chan said that he heard you moaning last night."  
  
Jeonghan widened his eyes and slowly looked at Seungcheol with his lips pursed. He saw that Seungcheol was looking at him with suspition in his eyes. He swallowed hard and looked back at Jisoo with a small smile.  
  
"Okay, he wasn't the only one who was horny, but let's get off of this topic, huh?" He tried to convince.  
  
  
Jisoo shrugged a bit and looked at the sidewalk. "I think I know who really wants a threesome with you two." Jisoo said as he typed in some numbers in his phone. The statement made the other two interested, and Jisoo knew it. "I think Jihoon wants it."   
  
Jeonghan raised an eye brow while watching Jisoo call for a taxi.   
  
"Jihoon?" Seungcheol thought. _He definitely did **not** say he wants to do it.. or at least not to me._ He shrugged as he saw the car roll by.   
  
"It'll be something to do during the next promotion, wouldn't you agree?" Jeonghan said as they sat in the back of the car.  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "I guess.."  
  
"It _could_ be sooner." Jisoo said with a smirk while putting his seat belt on.  
  
  
  
Seungcheol saw Jeonghan take his phone out. He watched the road as he waited for a text.   
  
**Jeonghan (11:45pm)**   
_He's just wanting to get  
back at Jihoon for something.  
Let's not take him too  
seriously._   
  
**Seungcheol (11:46pm)**   
_What do you think about  
the idea, though?_   
  
**Jeonghan (11:48pm)**   
_It'd be interesting, but  
let's see what happens.  
Don't do it alone, or I  
swear-_   
  
**Seungcheol (11:50pm)**   
_Understood, Han. Don't  
worry. Jisoo's prank  
only begins when he wants  
it to._   
  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a nod. They had to make it seem like a prank rather than sex when they text each other. They figured out how to talk in such a code to make the staff both confused and thinking of different things.   
  
"Be good, Jeonghan." Jisoo said as the car stopped for Seungcheol and Jisoo to get out.  
  
"Bye!" He waved to the two.  
  
  
The taxi driver then drove Jeonghan to the other dorm. It wasn't too far away, but since he was already in the car, might as well just drive the rest of the way. He went into the building when he was dropped off.   
  
He saw Seungkwan and Chan talking on the couch. Jeonghan stretched and took his jacket off.   
  
"Careful with that, Hyung." Chan said as he watched Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan gave a confused look. "Your neck." Seungkwan pointed at his own neck.  
  
  
Jeonghan walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.   
  
  
  
  
"Son of a- He bit me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember as I was writing this, I almost felt as cold as Jeonghan did. x_x  
> And now I feel just as cold again XD
> 
> Seungcheol will keep his precious angel-bunny warm somehow.  
> Please don't hate on Assistant Seo, I didn't mean for her to sound so mean.  
> Although she's an OC for this story, she really cares about Svt just like the rest of the staff. ^^


	15. Shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is has some sensitive topics, but it won't go into too much detail.

Jihoon stared at his phone's screen. It must have been hours since he got off of work. He is in his room in the dorm watching things on his phone. Although he did a lot of practicing with the choreography and lyrics earlier, the location change didn't do anything different. He was singing along to the songs playing on his computer across the room. He was also watching a few of their choreography videos while having a pen in his hand and a notebook on his side.   
  
He's lying in bed while this is all happening. He looked up when he saw the door open. He was surprised to see Jeonghan here. Jihoon sat up properly and put his phone to the side. He watched as Jeonghan casually danced to the Hip Hop team's song, _Chilli_. Jeonghan managed to dance his way over to Jihoon's bed.  
  
He sat there and gave a smile.  
  
"You're working even after hours, huh?"   
  
Jihoon looked down and heard a text notification come in. He picked up his phone as the other was trying to sing along to the rap. He scrolled through a few of the earlier messages.   
  
**Chan (8:56pm)**   
_Who else has become  
Jeonghan's 'baby' victim  
tonight?_   
  
**Hansol (8:57pm)**   
_He came to me and  
Seungkwan just an  
hour ago_   
  
**Seungkwan (8:57pm)**   
_Seems like regular  
Jeonghan to me._   
  
**Seungcheol (8:58pm)**   
_Where is he right now?  
He hasn't come to me._   
  
**Jihoon (8:58pm)**   
_My room_   
  
**Jisoo (8:59pm)**   
_Get ready for baby-  
overload. You're  
face is probably the  
squishiest_   
  
**Wonwoo (9pm)**   
_He gave me a baby  
voice the whole visit_   
  
**Jun (9:01pm)**   
_He made me dance to  
nursery rhymes..._   
  
**The8 (9:01pm)**   
_Do you think he's  
sick again?_   
  
**Jisoo (9:02pm)**   
_Nahh, probably just  
lonely._   
  
  
Jihoon put down his phone when he read Jisoo's message. He saw Jeonghan playing with the music and putting _Chilli_ on repeat because he wanted to try rapping again. He coughed, gaining Jeonghan's attention.  
  
"Did you want to sing together?"  
  
He saw Jeonghan's eyes sparkle. _So he is lonely.. Why is he going to every member besides Seungcheol though?_ Jihoon stood up and grabbed two karaoke microphones.  
  
"Let's listen to a different song then," Jihoon gave a small smile, "how about _Check In_?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
Jihoon knew that the Hip Hop unit's songs always got Jeonghan hyped. He guessed it was for two reasons: he secretly wants to be a rapper, and he has a rapper as a boyfriend. Jihoon wouldn't call either of them a rapper per se. They both like to have fun trying to sing as quickly as the other unit, but they never tried it officially. They liked to just have fun with it instead of being too serious.  
  
  
"Yeah, I check iiiiinnn!"  
  
But Jeonghan was being weird. _He's usually excited to spend time with members, but he usually doesn't see them one by one._ To say Jihoon was skeptical would be an understatment. He was skeptical from the moment Jeonghan walked in. _And I'm probably his least favorite too._ He was thinking of possibilities as they were singing along to the beat.  
  
Then the Performance unit's song, _Shhh_ , came on. Jihoon was about to start singing, but he was pushed onto his bed. He gasped as he looked up at Jeonghan who was hovering over him.  
  
"Hyung-"  
  
"Shhh," Jeonghan said when the part played, "trust me, trust me~"   
  
  
Jihoon's eyes opened widely when Jeonghan put their lips together. He was trying to fight back, but the older grabbed his wrists. He looked into Jeonghan's devious eyes as he was forced into a tongue kiss. He put his head back when he felt Jeonghan roll his hips.  
  
He had a battle with his hormones and body. _No, no, I'm not getting wrapped up in their relationship. Bad enough that I know about them, I don't need this!_ He fought moaning as his neck was sucked on, but not bitten.  
  
The sucks were light enough not to cause too noticeable of marks. Jihoon thought he was free when the sucks stopped. He was mistaken when his lips were taken back. He felt Jeonghan's hands let go of his wrists. However, the demon's hands went to the rest of his body, holding his hips while grinding their bodies deeper. Jihoon moaned into the kiss. _Shit, shit, no, no- How the hell is my body finding pleasure to this?! I hate this!_  
  
Yet he felt like he was lost in an unknown world, and Jeonghan was the only person he could see and trust. He didn't even notice that EXO's _Love Shot_ album was playing, creating a sexy atmosphere.   
  
_Maybe it'll stop if I kiss back?_ He mentally shrugged and put his arms around Jeonghan. He met the older's hips and gave out a couple moans that no one could hear over the music except Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan pulled away and stopped his movement. "My little Hoonie," He said in a dirty voice, "tell me if you liked it or were you just trying to get me to stop."  
  
  
Jeonghan knew that the younger would submit to just get things done. He also knew how the human body was so he wasn't going to let Jihoon's erection determine whether or not he _enjoyed_ the sensation.  
  
  
"I.. Uhm.." Jihoon really didn't know what to think anymore. "No, I-I never want that again."  
  
Jeonghan kept a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Alright, shhh, stop shaking." Jeonghan said as he was trying to calm Jihoon down. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a threesome, that's all."   
  
  
Jihoon widened his eyes. _That's all? **That's all?!** _"I would think you'd want that with Jisoo first." He swallowed his spit.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit. "That happened like.. during the _Al1_ promotion.. a year and a half ago?" He folded his arms. "I suggested it to him, and he agreed by meeting us in our room."  
  
  
Jihoon shuddered. "To think, I was sleeping in a bed you two fucked in.." Room rotation always made Jihoon want to puke.   
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at the bed. His fingers were feeling the soft material. "I just didn't want to force you into anything, but I got carried away. I'm sorry."  
  
  
Jihoon nodded. "Not to mean any disrespect, but don't **ever** do that again. I'm not gay like you two, and I certainly have no plans on being bi."   
  
  
The older patted Jihoon's head. "I understand. Don't worry, there won't be another moment like this."   
  
  
  
Jeonghan was about to exit the room. However, Jihoon stood up and got in the way. "If that's all you wanted from me, why were you going to the other members before me?"  
  
He watched Jeonghan's eyes shift to the floor. "Because I was lonely, Jihoon. I wanted to spend some time with my friends but I couldn't pick which one.. So I visited all of you."   
  
  
Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows in sadness. "Why haven't you gone to Seungcheol?"  
  
  
Jeonghan chuckled. "I want company, not a back ache. I love the guy, but he doesn't know the innocent meaning of _having fun_." He explained while folding his arms.  
  
  
Jihoon nodded and gave Jeonghan a hug. "I'm sorry.." Jeonghan whispered, "I should have just sang with you."  
  
  
The shorter sighed and nodded. "Let's have some innocent fun tomorrow. We have off work, the whole group can go to karaoke and lunch if they want."  
  
  
Jeonghan gave a big smile. "I'd love that."  
  
  
  
  
With that, Jeonghan left. Jihoon sighed and turned off the music. He picked up his phone and scrolled through some earlier messages.   
  
  
**Jisoo (9:32pm)**  
 _Who's playing EXO?_  
  
 **Wonwoo (9:33pm)**  
 _Not me_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:33pm)**  
 _Nope_  
  
 **Mingyu (9:33pm)**  
 _Not me_  
  
 **Seokmin (9:34pm)**  
 _I'm listening to  
a Red Velvet album_  
  
 **Hansol (9:35pm)**  
 _Jihoon isn't answering,  
maybe Jeonghan and  
he are singing along._  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:36pm)**  
 _No, it just sounds like it  
is playing._  
  
 **Seungkwan (9:37pm)**  
 _Well.. They could be  
reading or playing a  
game_  
  
 **Soonyoung (9:38pm)**  
 _Which album is it?_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:39pm)**  
 _Love Shot_  
  
 **Mingyu (9:39pm)**  
 _Love Shot_  
  
 **Soonyoung (9:40pm)**  
 _That's a sexy album.._  
  
 **Chan (9:40pm)**  
 _0_0'_  
  
 **Jun (9:41pm)**  
 _I'd do it to that  
album_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:42pm)**  
 _Language!_  
  
 **Jihoon (9:43pm)**  
 _Don't worry guys,  
he just wanted  
to sing to the songs_  
  
 **Jisoo (9:44pm)**  
 _The staff are going  
to go crazy with this  
chat.._  
  
[Jeonghan Online]  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:45pm)**  
 _Shit_  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:46pm)**  
 _What am I missing?_  
  
 **Soonyoung (9:47pm)**  
 _Hannie-hyung~_  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:48pm)**  
 _Yes, Hoshi-yah~?_  
  
 **Soonyoung (9:48pm)**  
 _Saranghae~ <3_  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:49pm)**  
 _Distraction failed~ ;)_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:50pm)**  
 _I'm.. going to bed._  
  
 **The8 (9:51pm)**  
 _Nuh uh! We have that  
VLive with Jeonghan,  
remember?_  
  
 **Mingyu (9:52pm)**  
 _Don't tell me you forgot._  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:54pm)**  
 _I'm right outside your  
door, Cheollie, so  
put it away._  
  
 **Staff (9:55pm)**  
 _I wonder what fans  
would do if they saw  
this chat..._  
  
 **Jun (9:56pm)**  
 _Be downright  
turned the F on  
and wanting to watch  
a SVT sex party_

**Jisoo (9:57pm)**  
 _Jun's probably right._  
  
 **Staff (9:59pm)**  
 _That wasn't the point  
-_-'_  
  
 **Soonyoung (10pm)**  
 _You need to be more  
clear next time!_  
  
 **Chan (10:01pm)**  
 _You guys are the reason  
why I have nightmares  
of Jeonghan in my  
bed.. >.<_  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:02pm)**  
 _Shhh, Dino-ah, don't  
talk about it.._  
  
 **Staff (10:03pm)**  
 _Talk about what?_  
  
 **Seungcheol (10:04pm)**  
 _Alright, Hannie, come in!_  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:04pm)**  
 _Okay, I'm going  
offline now._  
  
[Jeonghan Offline  
Seungcheol Offline  
Soonyoung Offline  
Jisoo Offline  
Jun Offline  
The8 Offline  
Chan Offline  
Mingyu Offline  
Seungkwan Offline]  
  
 **Staff (10:05pm)**  
 _Make sure that you  
get plenty of rest and  
food._  
  
 **Hansol (10:06pm)**  
 _Right, I'll make sure  
the hyungs feed me  
well._  
  
 **Staff (10:07pm)**  
 _One more thing.  
What's going on  
between Seungcheol  
and Jeonghan lately?_  
  
 **Jihoon (10:07pm)**  
 _Nothing. They just  
like each other._  
  
 **Staff (10:08pm)**  
 _More than you guys?_  
  
[Jihoon Offline  
Seokmin Offline  
Hansol Offline  
Wonwoo Offline]  
  
 **Staff (10:09pm)**  
 _That's nice guys..._  
  
[Soonyoung Online]  
  
 **Soonyoung [10:10pm]**  
 _WHAT TIME IS IT?!?  
  
Oh.. they're gone. _  
  
[Soonyoung Offline]   
  
  
  
Jeonghan put his phone in his pocket and looked at Seungcheol. He was in the mirror fixing his hair. Jeonghan stood behind him and put his arms around the older's waist.  
  
"I love you~" Jeonghan whispered as he looked at Seungcheol in the mirror.  
  
Jeonghan put a kiss on Seungcheol's neck as he hugged tighter. Seungcheol watched the younger's cheeks redden. He smiles back at the other and holds Jeonghan's hands.   
  
"I love you too." Seungcheol said as he tilted his head.  
  
  
They watch each other in the mirror for minutes and minutes. It was like they were trapped in their own world, not even noticing that the door just opened up. Jeonghan hugged tigher and put another kiss on Seungcheol's neck. He felt light and shaky. He couldn't help but ease his eye lids while making eye contact through the mirror.  
  
Seungcheol swiftly and softly turned around and cupped Jeonghan's cheek. He brought their lips together softly. Their eyes close and their bodies come closer. Seungcheol nor Jeonghan could explain the feeling they had at this moment. Their lips were just curved up in the small kiss.  
  
  
"Ahem," They heard a voice.  
  
They instantly disconnected and looked at the door. Minghao gave a small smile while having his back against the closed door. "Assistant Seo is ready to brief us on the VLive, and told me to get you."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and fixed his hair. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting.." He said before looking a Seungcheol.  
  
"I'd be very careful.. The staff has become increasingly intrusive over the past couple weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if they set up secret cameras in the dorms." Minghao brought up as he folded his arms.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes go wide. "R-really?"  
  
Minghao nodded and moved closer to them. "Seo is very suspitious of you two," He said in a whisper, "she's trying to get us to crack and tell her what's up. It was she who almost walked in on you two just now."   
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a worried expression. "Please be careful," Minghao said in a worried tone, "I rather not be separated because they can't accept your love." He stated with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the carpet. "Thanks, The8.."  
  
  
Minghao looked around before turning his heels. " _Love Shot_ **is** rather sexy, what were you doing with Jihoon, I wonder.." He said before opening the bedroom door.  
  
  
The three went out of the building and were walking to the main building where the practice room is and the rooms that they usually do the VLives are. Being that it is still winter, the cold air rushed against their faces as the traffic helped create an even greater impact. The three walked faster to their destination due to them not having any coats with them.  
  
They went into the elevator and then walked through the hallway. They made it to a familiar room and saw assistant Seo sitting at the table with some coffee. She had a look of disapproval.  
  
"Minghao, can you give us a moment?" She asked nicely.  
  
Minghao looked at Seungcheol and Jeonghan to see them nod. He bowed and left the room. A staff member that was also in the room left, locking the door behind him. The couple's heart rate went higher than if a kid were to drink a full pot of coffee with a giant bar of chocolate. They were instructed to sit across from her. Seungcheol pulled open both of the chairs at once before sitting in one of them. Jeonghan sat down and looked at the gray table.  
  
"So.." Seo started, "how's your temperature, Jeonghan?"  
  
He gave a small smile. "Much better, Ma'am. And the heater works really well too."   
  
  
She smiled and turned her gaze to Seungcheol. "How's practicing going? Have you gotten down the lyrics of _Chilli_ yet?"   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Yes, it was a bit difficult, but now I have fun singing along to the song." He replied with a neutral expression.  
  
  
She nodded and looked down at her hands that were holding a coffee cup. "We don't have a VLive today." She said, earning confused glares. "I want to talk to you two about the texts and disappearances." She looked up.  
  
  
Jeonghan clasped his hands tightly as sweat was forming on his forehead. Seungcheol looked around, trying not to show himself being unconfortable. "Jeonghan? Are you hot? The A/C is on cool right now."   
  
  
"Let's just discuss it. We're all adults now and have a hard time with our language. It's not appropriate language, but it's not damaging the company nor Seventeen's image for fans." Jeonghan said, giving the facts. "I'll just tell the kids to stop with the nasty messages."  
  
  
She chuckled a bit. "No, Jeonghan, it's not about the language you all seemed to learn. Although it _would_ be good to stop with the messages like that, my concern isn't about those things."   
  
  
Seungcheol swallowed his spit hard. _Shit.. Why does it have to be Seo that we're talking to? She's the definition of authority with sass. She may be Seungkwan's relative now that I think about it._ "Well, we don't know what you're talking about then." Jeonghan replied casually.   
  
  
"Oh? I mean the obvious flirt texts." She stated. "Your lucky you guys get new phones every year, or else I may have been able to restore all ninety-seven chats you deleted before you replaced your phones." She had the numbers in front of her.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked around with a huff. "Members flirt all the time, it's just teasing. Look, Hansol and Seungkwan do it all the time. They're training for the fan service. You guys always said the fans like.. what was is Meanie, and VerKwan, and.."  
  
"JiCheol.." She continued some of the list.  
  
  
Jeonghan's tongue clicked when she mentioned that ship name. _Bad reaction, Jeonghan.._ He cursed himself. "Does the name JiCheol make you upset, Jeonghan?"  
  
  
"No. We're through with the text crap, so I think we're done here." Jeonghan stated as he stood up.  
  
She laughed. "Sit back down."  
  
  
Seungcheol just had his eyes on the table. He was stunned and he didn't know what to reply with. He felt bad that Jeonghan's been the one talking back to Seo to protect them. He hasn't said a single word. _He must think I don't care.._  
  
"Now about your disappearances-"  
  
"If you're going to start with that, why haven't you spoken to Juni and Minghao yet? They're always going off doing who knows what during concerts and fan meetings. More times that Hansol and Seungkwan, or Mingyu and Wonwoo!" He defended.   
  
  
She smirked. "Why are you so defensive, Jeonghan?"  
  
  
Jeonghan ran a hand through his hair. "Because there is absolutely **nothing** between Seungcheol and me, and you're saying there is. There's **no** deep meaning behind the texts or our disappearances, we just like to get away from it all sometimes!" He yelled.  
  
  
For some reason, the words felt real to Seungcheol. He knew that they were all just lies, but hearing Jeonghan say it broke his heart.   
  
  
"He's my friend, he's my bandmate, but he's **not** my boyfriend. And I swear, if you ever lock us in a damn room again just to ask us silly questions, I'm going to get you fired." He pointed at her.  
  
  
"Jeonghan."   
  
  
Jeonghan stopped his flamming gaze to look down at Seungcheol. He had wet eyes that anyone could see from galaxies away. "Don't threaten her, she's only doing her job."  
  
  
He sat back down and let out a sigh.  
  
  
Seo looked down at the table for a moment. "Jeonghan, I wish that what all you said was true.. But it's not." She stated as she looked back up at Jeonghan.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked as his hand went into his hair and pulled on the hair tightly.  
  
"We have video evidence of you two having sex in a waiting room. Remember when you guys performed on _Show Champion_?" She told with a small voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan let his head slam down onto the table. He was crying loudly. His shoulders were shaking and his breath was shaky. She saw Seungcheol was already crying before she said anything. She stood up and grabbed a box of tissues from the corner. She placed it between the two and sat back on her chair.   
  
"First Jisoo, then the kids, and now the whole company knows.." Jeonghan spoke in his tears. "Next will be the fans, and the whole company will go to shit because of me."   
  
  
Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's back. "It's not your fault, Jeonghan."  
  
"Yes, it is, Cheol. Five fucking years ago, I decided that I was willing to risk everything to be happy with you. Because I was scared of the future and how Seventeen was going make it. I made the decision to ruin Seventeen, Pledis, and the whole KPop industry!"  
  
Seo looked down at the table. "Calm down," She said.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked up and into the assistant's eyes. "Only I know about this, okay? I was monitoring every camera you guys walked into, and no one else. Your manager doesn't know, Pledis doesn't know, and you better believe that fans just have wild imaginations."  
  
  
Seungcheol sighed in a relief. He noticed that Jeonghan was still very upset. He kept ripping at his hair and crying. "If it's anyone's fault, It's mine for suggesting us to be a couple." Seungcheol said softly as he took Jeonghan's hand out of the blonde locks.  
  
  
He kissed Jeonghan's hand and brought him into a hug. After a minute, Jeonghan's tears turned into heavy swallowing and slight trembling.   
  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," Seo spoke up, "but you guys better be more careful than ever. I'll report that there truly _is_ nothing between you two to my superiors, but you two need to watch yourselves."  
  
Seungcheol nodded as he held Jeonghan closer. "Thank you.."  
  
  
She pursed her lips while watching Jeonghan. "Fans love shipping you two, but you guys _did_ sign a contract saying you wouldn't date each other or anyone else in the company." She gave the facts as she cleaned up the table.  
  
"We'll do our best, Ma'am." Seungcheol said as Jeonghan moved so close to him, that Jeonghan was sitting on the older's thigh.  
  
"Good... And you did a really good job keeping your secret for so long, let's keep it from fans even longer." She stated while patting Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
  
  
She left the room and saw Minghao pacing back and forth. When they made eye contact, he ran up to her. "I heard Jeonghan yelling, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Urge them to be more careful, I'm sure you know what's between those two." She whispered. "There's no VLive, so take them back home."  
  
  
He bowed as she walked away.  
  
  
  
"I'm so stupid.." Jeonghan kept bad mouthing himself as he walked into the dorm building. He kept pulling at his hair as he walked to his bedroom. He ignored the stares of the other members and closed his door.  
  
He fell on his bed and put his hand over his face. "Why did I ever agree to love him? Furthermore, why did I decide to have sex with him?" He whispered to himself.   
  
In his thoughts, he went back to the memory he first was turned on by the older. _A stupid fucking dance—a small body roll. How did that turn me on and not his advancements?_ He kept hitting his forehead as he remembered the events that took place that night. He remembered it to the very smallest detail. He even remembered what the color of Seungcheol's boxers were—blue—and Seungcheol didn't even take his pants down!  
  
His crying started up again as he had visions of the rest of Seventeen getting hated. He saw managers looking down at them. He saw fans yelling at them. At the end, he saw Seungcheol break up with him. The visions felt so real. When Seungcheol gave him heart-breaking insults, his heart literally shattered.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol wasn't any different from Jeonghan. His crying may be a little bit quieter, but the streams were endless. "He tried telling me.. the members tried warning me.. yet my hormones got the best of me.." He spoke in his reflection. He was looking out of the window, but the darkness created a mirror-like effect.   
  
He opened the window and looked down the two stories. He felt the cold air rush against his face. "He hates me now.." Seungcheol let out a whisper, "it's all my fault.. Without me, he won't have to suffer.."  
  
  
"Seungcheol!"   
  
Seungcheol turned around to see Jisoo with a mad glare. The younger power walked to the window and slammed it closed. "The hell were you about to do?" He pushed Seungcheol away from the window.  
  
Getting no response, Jisoo put his hands on his hips. "Jumping out of a damn window will never solve anything." He tried keeping his voice down so the other members don't hear. "Do you know what that would do to fans? Us? Jeonghan?"   
  
  
Seungcheol looked at him with tears. "He hates me.."  
  
"No he doesn't.. Listen, tonight started so great: Jeonghan bought into what I said about Jihoon and the threesome, Jeonghan spent time with all of the members including you-"  
  
"Are you trying to cheer me up?"  
  
  
Jisoo sighed before sitting the older down on the bed. "I just.. I can't stand by and hear you two being destroyed like this. If you two love each other, love each other. Seventeen and Carats are going to be your backbones, okay? Keep it from fans as long as you can, but at the end of the day, no one should stop your love." He put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
"You _could_ just not have sex or make out in public areas, and reserve it for the dorm or special occassions. There's no law that says you must be with each other 24/7, even if it kills you not to be."  
  
  
Jisoo was speaking from his heart, and Seungcheol knew it. He nodded and put his arm around the LA boy. "Thanks.."  
  
  
"You two have kept it for so long, I know you are capable of keeping it for longer. Don't worry Jeonghan by hurting yourself." He said in a soft tone. "If you were about to jump out of a window, what do you think he's up to right now?"  
  
  
Seungcheol's head snapped up and looked into Jisoo's eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"What would happen to an angel if he never realized that he doesn't have wings to fly to his love?"  
  
  
Seungcheol stood up, but Jisoo sat him back down. "You two need each other more than ever, so don't argue with him, okay?" Receiving a nod, Jisoo lets Seungcheol go.  
  
  
  
Seungcheol ran through the street, breathing in the sharp, cold air. He made it to the other building and decided to use the stairs rather than the elevator. He reached the floor and went into the room. He saw five sitting out in the sitting area.   
  
"Coups?" Junhui asked in a confusion.  
  
"Where is he?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"In his room.." Chan responded  
  
  
Seungcheol went into the room and saw Jeonghan against his nightstand. He had his knees to his chest, and he was banging the back of his head against the wooden surface. The older knelt and held Jeonghan's head. They made teary eye contact.  
  
"I wish that today never existed.." Jeonghan muttered.  
  
Seungcheol picked the younger up and placed him on the bed. There, he held the boy close. He stroked the blonde hair and hummed a bit, making Jeonghan relax in the hold. Jeonghan breathed in Seungcheol's subtle cologne and nuzzled his face deeper into Seungcheol's chest.  
  
"It's only been thirty minutes, and it felt like you already left the planet." Jeonghan confessed as their heart rates stablized. "I know that even if we were separated, we'd still be in love, but-"  
  
"I was lonely too." Seungcheol interrupted. "I have a confession too.."  
  
  
Jeonghan took his face out and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. He was worried due to him seeing the other's eyes as being dark and glassy. "Wh-what is it?"  
  
  
Seungcheol sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I.. I almost _did_ leave this planet before I came here."  
  
His world crumbled as he saw Jeonghan's tears reappearing. He gripped Seungcheol's clothes tightly and pulled Seungcheol closer, almost in a desperate fashion. "Please.. I wouldn't be able to live if you left this world. I need you here, Choi Seungcheol."  
  
  
Seungcheol's heart literally shattered as he heard his full name leaving Jeonghan's lips. A knot formed in his stomach that was deathly. He felt the urge to puke, scream, and hit himself. However, he knew that's not what he needed to do. Jeonghan's lips tremble and his grip tightens.   
  
"Please don't leave me, Seungcheol. I've fallen too deep for you, I can't live without you." He emphasized every word like they built on to each other. "If you leave, take me with you."  
  
"I could never-"  
  
Jeonghan stopped Seungcheol by kissing him. His tears fell onto Seungcheol's cheeks. He pulled away and continued looking into Seungcheol's eyes. "I **love** you, Seungcheol. And it's all my fault- if I didn't love you so much, we wouldn't be in trouble."  
  
Seungcheol didn't know how to respond. He knew that the blonde had a positive tone while talking, but he's not for sure if he's really meaning it to be so happy. "I love you too, Jeonghan." For some reason, it feels weird to Seungcheol to address each other with their full first names while they're alone together. However, he felt it was also proper for right now.  
  
  
Jeonghan's eyelids ease. "Can you stay here tonight? I don't think I could get to sleep with your absense on my mind." He asked softly after a few minutes.  
  
"I'll stay forever."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Seungcheol raised his pinkie. Jeonghan linked their pinkies and pressed their thumbs together. Seungcheol loved seeing the smile return on Jeonghan's lips.   
  
He took those thin, pink lips with his plump ones, kissing him until they fall asleep together.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seo walked up to the door the next morning. She knew that Seungcheol would spend the night with Jeonghan. She tried twisting the doorknob, but it was locked. Looking around to make sure none of the other members were awake, she took out a set of secret keys. These keys were unknown to anyone. She picked the right one and unlocked the door. She put the keys away before silently opening the door.  
  
She saw the two shirtless in each others arms. However, as silent as she was trying to be, her foot hit the corner of the dresser. She hissed a bit at the pain before noticing she woke up the couple.  
  
"Seo?" Jeonghan rubbed his eyes.  
  
He sat up and looked around.   
  
"Oh my, are you two-" She saw two pairs of pants on one side of the floor and two pairs of boxers on the other side.  
  
  
"We lock the door for a reason.." Seungcheol mumbled as he sat up and stretched.   
  
  
Jeonghan makes sure that he has their lower halves covered while reaching for a pair of pants. He slides them on and stands up. "Oh, these are your pants." He commented as he had to keep them up.  
  
He picked up the other pair of pants and went back into bed. He ignored the glare that was on his chest. Seo was obviously looking at the bite marks Seungcheol carelessly made last night (or his forming abs). Jeonghan slid the bigger pants off and gave them to Seungcheol. He then put his pants on.  
  
"Thanks, Babe.." Seungcheol mumbled before kissing Jeonghan on the lips.   
  
Seo had a raised eye brow before her heart almost stopped. "Spying?" She turned around to see Chan with a devious smile. "Better be careful, the other members might lock you in the closet over night." He whispered before laughing maniacly and leaving.  
  
  
They went to the bathroom. Jeonghan decided to get a new set of clothes out of his closet. He opened the vented doors and was shocked.  
  
"Seungkwan?" Jeonghan held his mouth as he saw the younger having dark circles around his eyes and a pouty lip.  
  
"We've trained Chan well." Seungkwan muttered as he stood up and wobbled out of the room.  
  
  
Seungcheol scratched his head. "We should start charging them. They've been watching us do it a lot more recently." He joked as he put his arms around the other's bare torso.  
  
Jeonghan felt a nibble on his shoulder and a hand feeling his abs. "You're too crazy." Jeonghan whispered as he held Seungcheol's hand. Seungcheol's other hand was traveling a bit lower and into Jeonghan's pants.  
  
  
That's when Seo coughed. They separated before Seungcheol picked an outfit for Jeonghan. The younger went to the bathroom to change. He came back and stretched a bit.  
  
  
  
Seo had them sit down on their bed. "Anywhom, I came over to give you some supplies."  
  
Jeonghan crossed his legs and clasped his hands. Meanwhile, Seungcheol had his arm around the younger's shoulders.  
  
  
"I got proper lotions instead of the hand cream. One hundred condoms that _should_ last awhile-"  
  
"We don't use condoms." Jeonghan interrupted while picking his nails.  
  
"Well you will now." She slapped them in his lap.  
  
  
He gave her an unamused glare before looking elsewhere. "And if we don't?" He spoke back.  
  
She clicked her tongue before standing up. "You two aren't allowed to be in the same room unless it's a hotel room. I seriously don't want you guys fucking in a dirty hotel bed without protection."   
  
  
Seungcheol nodded as she left. He picked up the bottles. "We can at least use these." He said, showing Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit. "Even if we were to use these things, they'd run out within a week."   
  
"We'll have sex sixteen times a day?" Seungcheol was laughing at Jeonghan's joke.  
  
  
Jeonghan remained silent when it came to laughing. "We may.." The reply made Seungcheol swallow hardly. "Let's get some food before we go to the karaoke room with the members."  
  
"Okay."

  
However, Seungcheol tested the waters. As Jeonghan was about to stand up, Seungcheol tackled him with a kiss. He heard giggles escape the younger's lips, and he decided to invade those lips. Jeonghan's legs wrap around Seungcheol as the older deepens the kiss.   
  
"Cheol~ah~" He cutely moaned when he felt a slight nibble on the corner of his jawline.   
  
Seungcheol's hands go down the angel's sides until there was a bang on the wall. The two separate with almost a jump and see Seo standing there with squinted eyes.  
  
  
"Ahem, didn't you want to go to karaoke sometime today?" She asked with folded arms.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed. "When your boyfriend calls, you better answer~" He said cutely as he latched onto Seungcheol. Seungcheol couldn't believe the smile he had on his lips as he was given little kisses all over his cheek.  
  
She rolled her eyes and directed them out.   
  
  
They were stuck together throughout breakfast and only separated a bit when they were at karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Seo knows.  
> Good thing she didn't give them too much trouble and will keep their secret ^^  
> What will happen next? Will more people find out?
> 
> Let's keep the members' health in our hearts and support them however we can. 
> 
> <3


	16. Nightmare

Jeonghan woke up to the sound of his bedroom door shutting. He rubbed his eyes and moved his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. He read the time as 12:34am. _It's only been an hour since I fell asleep?_ Jeonghan's thoughts got torn away when he heard the sound of his blanket moving. He was about to sit up when he felt a hand cup his cheek.  
  
His breath hitched as he felt the person coming closer to him. _Is it Chan?_ Jeonghan reached for the lamp, clicking the button on its base. His eyes met with Seungcheol's dark eyes.   
  
"Seungcheol? What are you doing here?" Jeonghan asked in a whisper.  
  
Seungcheol just formed a small smile. "I wanted to see you."   
  
  
Jeonghan knew what the older meant. He nodded and turned the light back off. He put their bodies closer together and put their lips together. The kiss was slow and Seungcheol's hand movements were slow as well. It almost felt like Seungcheol wasn't even touching him.  
  
Dazed, Jeonghan didn't notice his pajama pants and boxers being pulled down. Seungcheol removes one of his hands from the younger to coat his fingers in the lotion Seo gave them a month or so prior. Being the first time they've done it since then, the container was all the way filled up. He decided he wanted to give Jeonghan more of a pleasurable beginning. He knows that Jeonghan is always in pain each time they do it due to no preparation.   
  
  
Jeonghan felt one of the older's fingers go inside of him. He decided to go on top of Seungcheol to give him better access, keeping his knees on either side of Seungcheol's body. Their lips didn't detach as the finger movement was slow. However, unlike most times when he is in love with the slow movement, Jeonghan felt different. He wasn't brainwashed, and no moans or whimpers escaped his mouth.  
  
He felt another finger enter him. Seungcheol was still slow with his movement, almost to the point that Jeonghan was starting to get worried. Deciding not to break the moment, Jeonghan stays silent. Their lips move slowly together with no tongues involved. After another minute, Seungcheol put another finger inside Jeonghan's tight walls. When he spread his fingers, he heard the angel on top of him sound with a small, cute moan.  
  
  
Jeonghan's hands slowly go down to Seungcheol's pants and pulled them down. He felt the fabric of the boxers before sliding them down as well. Hovering over Seungcheol on his knees, Jeonghan allows the other to put some lotion on his member. Seungcheol put his hands on Jeonghan's hips, slowly directing him down onto his erection.  
  
The feeling was numb. Jeonghan didn't even notice that he too had an erection. He figured that Seungcheol wanted this to be a slow night. He moved his hips slowly in order for there to be an in-and-out motion. He removed his lips from Seungcheol's lips in order to put a trail of small kisses on Seungcheol's neck.   
  
The bed stayed silent underneath them, and their breaths were even. Seungcheol's hips met with Jeonghan's in the slow rhythm, telling the younger to keep it that way. Jeonghan obeyed and put his lips back with Seungcheol's lips. The kiss still didn't involve their tongues.  
  
  
It was another few minutes before Jeonghan felt a shock of pleasure hit him. He silently gasped and fought not to move faster. He moved his lips away and hid his face in the crook of Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol moved a hand to place it in Jeonghan's hair. Their breaths were a bit shaky as they feel close to their releases.   
  
"Ahh~" Jeonghan's light moan reached Seungcheol's ear when the older released himself.  
  
Seungcheol moved his other hand to grab a tissue beside him. He used the tissue to catch Jeonghan's seed. Placing it elsewear, he heard Jeonghan's shaky breaths stabilize.  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan said after a few minutes of silence, "What was that about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Seungcheol was curious.  
  
  
"You're never that gentle with me, even in the softest of settings." Jeonghan commented. "I loved it, but I'm worried. Is there something wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
Seungcheol sighed, earning Jeonghan's interest even more.   
  
"I think we should break up." Seungcheol finally answered.  
  
  
Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows before laughing a bit. "Cheol, don't be like that. I know you love me." He said as he reached to turn on the light. He looked into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
"So this was break up sex? I don't believe you." Jeonghan said in amused tone.  
  
  
Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt because of me." He said.  
  
  
Jeonghan's smile remained on his lips. "Don't worry about us, Cheol. The members will never hate us, and Carats will never hate us." He said while stroking the other male's black hair. "Most importantly, _I_ will never hate you."  
  
  
Seungcheol's eyes were starting to get teary. Jeonghan notices this and kisses the other's lips slowly. "Unless something drastic happens, I will never except your resgination of our relationship, Seungcheol. You hear me?" He said with a smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and stroked the other male's hair. "You promise?"  
  
"We live in the twenty-first century. Our type of relationship isn't loved, but it is tolerated. Don't think we're going to get killed for this." Jeonghan laughed. "If Pledis fires us because of this, we'll just open up an account to stream our love."   
  
Seungcheol smirked. "I wish we could be together openly."   
  
"There will be a time where we will be. We just have to wait a little bit longer." He whispered. "I'll love you until you stop loving me."  
  
"That'll never happen, Hannie." Seungcheol replied.  
  
  
Jeonghan kissed him briefly. "If you ever give it to me that slow again, warn me. I might think something's wrong." Jeonghan laughed a bit while playing with Seungcheol's hair.  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
Jeonghan giggled and got off of Seungcheol. He retrieved his and Seungcheol's clothes. "You need to get back to the other dorm before Seo gets upset and yells at you."   
  
Seungcheol smirked. "I'd like to watch her and Seungkwan have a 'bossy' competition."  
  
  
They laugh a bit before they hear a knock on the closet door. They instantly froze while putting up their pants. They turned to look at each other with scared eyes.   
  
"It's either Boo or Seo in there, you wanna place a bet?" Jeonghan commented.  
  
"Boo." Seungcheol placed.  
  
"Seo for me." Jeonghan laughed.  
  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip as he slowly approached the door. He turned the lock and twisted the knob. He acted funny earlier, but his blood was as cold as he was months prior. As he bet correctly, he saw Seo standing there with not only red cheeks, but a really mad scowl. He backed a bit up and held onto Seungcheol's arm.  
  
"Was it Chan?" Seungcheol asked with a sweat droplet going down his forehead.  
  
"Who else?" She asked back.  
  
  
Jeonghan thought for a moment. "Juni likes to troll too." He mentioned.  
  
  
She huffed and looked at them up and down. "Since I'm here and you two are awake, I want to tell you something." She said.  
  
  
Jeonghan walked to his desk to pick up his chair. He put it down for her to sit on while he and Seungcheol sat on his bed. She cleared her throat as she crossed her legs.  
  
"I spoke with your manager and some other important people. The topic was fan service." She started, earning their interest. "Many people like to see you two shipped together and with other people. I asked whether or not we should leak a 'dating' ship. To my surprise, they liked the idea, but said for it to slowly unwravel."  
  
  
Jeonghan tilted his head. "You didn't say we're a thing, did you?" He asked.  
  
  
"No, I kept it all hypothetical and included other ships within your band. They did a test with a small group of fans, international and Korean, and said that more of them opted for more fanservice." She gave the facts. "However, it would explode the whole company in so many different ways if you two were to come out and say that you're dating right away. If you two ever decide to be open about it, you need to say that it was a feeling that happened recently, not back when you were trainees."  
  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the carpet when he noticed Jeonghan did. "I would love it if we were accepted, but sometimes it feels risky and exciting to keep it a secret." Jeonghan confessed. "We'll definitely make sure fans get their fill of us sailing, but for now I think we should still keep a low profile."  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded at the younger's words. "Alright then, I will tell them you said that more fan service will be in order, but naturally." She said with a small smile.  
  
Jeonghan nodded with a returned smile. "Thank you, Seo. It's been really tricky for me not to go crazy these past months of promoting. We're in your debt." He said, holding her hand with his.  
  
  
"No problem." She stood up. "Oh and by the way, you guys were a good volume tonight. Make sure you don't do it too loud in hotels." She winked.  
  
  
Seungcheol chuckled. "I'll just get the leashes out and **make** him not let out any noises." He said dirtily.  
  
Jeonghan hissed. "I'm sure Seo doesn't want to hear about that." He grumbled.  
  
  
Seo just chuckled before opening the door. "Don't forget that CaratLand starts in a few days." She mentioned. "You may stay over the night, good night."  
  
  
Seungcheol plopped back down on the bed with a smile. Jeonghan huffed before sitting down on the other side. "I don't know if I _want_ you here." He said with folded arms.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Jeong-jeongie." Seungcheol replied cutely.  
  
  
Jeonghan blushed before turning off the light. He went into Seungcheol's hold and the two fell asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
"Wooji-yah~" Jeonghan said cutely into the microphone while putting one fist into his hip and being hunched over. "Copy me, Wooji-yah~" He continued, making the younger cringe.  
  
  
Jihoon balled his fists and did the cute pose the other was doing. His ears blasted with thousands of fans cheering.   
  
  
Today was a day in Caratland. Jeonghan and Seokmin decided to be funny and perform _Bring It_ together. _Jeonghan was just too cute during the whole thing_ , Seungcheol thinks.  
  
"Sswa!" Jeonghan said, making the fans scream again.  
  
  
Wonwoo was reading a post-it note really quickly. Jeonghan tried keeping up with what it said, but only heard something about being cute and something to do with Seungcheol.   
  
"S.Coupsu, be cute with Jeonghan." Wonwoo said as he looked up from the paper. "The 'bangya' thing." He laughed.  
  
  
The two huddle together to discuss what they want to do. They then put their backs to each other. Seungcheol starts off and they both end in cute tones.  
  
"Bangya!!" Jeonghan's voice was too cute for Seungcheol not to blush.  
  
  
  
Sadly, it was the end of Caratland. It was the night of the last day, and Seungcheol was on the couch of the sitting area. It was just him and Jisoo awake in the dorm at this time. Seungcheol drank a little bit of water in the silence.  
  
"Seungcheol," Jisoo said before clearing his throat, "I saw you these past days. You like the cute side of Jeonghan, don't you?" He laughed a bit.  
  
  
Seungcheol looked down at his lap with a small smile. "How could you tell?" He had blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
Jisoo slapped the older playfully on the shoulder. "How could I not? You literally blushed at every little, cute thing he did." He stated. "I really like seeing that you two are so comfortable around the fans."  
  
  
That last statement made Seungcheol's smile disappear. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Seo said that you guys would boost your fanservice up during this event. I didn't know how natural it would look. I'm happy for you two." Jisoo explained with a smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol sighed. "Soo, I want to break up with him."   
  
Jisoo kept his smile and shook his head, thinking he heard wrong. "You're funny." He said. When he saw Seungcheol not smiling, Jisoo's smile fell. "You're being serious. Why do you want to break up with him?"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Do you not love him?" Jisoo interrupted while standing up.  
  
"Of course I do, but I don't want him hurt because of it." Seungcheol kept his gaze down onto the carpet.  
  
  
Jisoo scratched the back of his head. "Don't be rediculous, Seungcheol. You two are fine, and if anything, _you'll_ be the one hurting him." He said, gaining the other's eyes.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"You two are in love, it's not like _Romeo and Juliet_. You two are already accepted, and you don't have to die for each other." Jisoo patted Seungcheol's shoulder. "You know you can't bring yourself to actually break up with him, he'll never take you seriously."  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Yeah, he didn't the other day." He laughed a bit.  
  
Jisoo shook his head. "You're the one who decided to make a deal with a demonic angel, you better expect to be with him for at least the rest of eternity." He joked. "Good night."  
  
Seungcheol laughed along with him. "Good night."  
  
  
Jisoo left the room. However, Jihoon walked in with a bottle of wine a few minutes later. "Seems like we're the last up, huh?" Jihoon said as he sat down on the floor.  
  
  
Seungcheol eyed the half-way empty wine bottle. He saw Jihoon's eyes and red face already starting to show his drunken state. "Here, have some." Jihoon handed the bottle to Seungcheol.  
  
"No, I don't-"  
  
"Shh," Jihoon interrupted while he got up and put a knee between Seungcheol's legs, "it'll be fun to drink with me." He put the mouth of the bottle between Seungcheol's lips and tilted the bottle a bit.  
  
They make eye contact while Seungcheol swallows the liquid. Jihoon smirked when the bottle was finished. "Good, hyung." He complimented before walking to the kitchen.  
  
  
Seungcheol was more than confused. But he lost it when Jihoon came back with another bottle of wine. "Why are you drinking so much?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"I'm celebrating!" Jihoon said with a cute smile. "Now, celebraeyrte with me." He started slurring his words.   
  
  
After about thirty more minutes of finishing the second bottle together, Seungcheol finds that his judgement has flown out of the window. Jihoon sat on Seungcheol's lap, putting his tongue inside the older's mouth.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the elevator doors open. Jeonghan was reading his texts with Jisoo. The younger said that he was starting to get worried that Seungcheol was going to try breaking up with Jeonghan more. Jeonghan finds it pretty funny but pretty saddening as well. Jeonghan decided to come over to comfort Seungcheol a bit before he goes to bed.  
  
He silently opens the door that leads to the dorm rooms. He walked past the sitting area. As he was in the corridor, he stops. _Did I just see two people kissing on the couch?_ He backs up and looks at the two people.  
  
Jihoon was rolling his hips against Seungcheol, emitting pleasured moans. Seungcheol's hand was tangled in the younger's black locks, and his lips were one with Jihoon's neck.  
  
Jeonghan clinches his fist and holds up his phone. He takes a picture and then notices the wine bottles on the floor. He silently huffed and held his forehead. _This bitch, I oughtta-_ He stops his thoughts and shakes his head. He goes to Jisoo's room, not even knocking before he walks in.   
  
Jisoo looks to the side from looking in the mirror as he was taking out his piercings. "Han?"  
  
"Is this what you meant by he needs to be comforted?" Jeonghan asked as he showed the picture.  
  
Jisoo's eyes go wide. "Woah!"  
  
  
Jeonghan sighed and sat down on Jisoo's bed. "He's drunk, otherwise I would go beat his ass and throw him to the curb." Jeonghan's voice was directly opposite of what it was at Caratland. "After all of that 'we'll love each other,' he really has some nerve cheating on me like this."  
  
  
Jisoo sighed and put the older's phone down on the dresser his mirror is connected to. "Well, he sounded really serious." Jisoo sat down next to Jeonghan.  
  
  
Jeonghan huffed. "That guy.. Hey, I'm going to get revenge. So what if he's drunk and depressed for some reason? Come here and kiss me—take advantage of me."  
  
Jisoo's eyes go wide again. "Wh-what? No way!"  
  
  
Jeonghan's eyes squint, and Jisoo buckles. "I.. let's turn the lights off then."   
  
  
Jeonghan put his head against a pillow and felt the other go on top of him. _It's not cheating on Cheol, it's getting revenge. I'm sure he's finding pleasure in letting Jihoon ride him._ "You can do me if you want." Jeonghan mentioned in the kiss.  
  
"Woah, who said that they are doing that out there?!" Jisoo asked.  
  
"C'mon, two drunk, horny dudes?" Jeonghan chuckled. "I have a condom on me, so if that's your criteria, then it is met."   
  
"Lotion?"  
  
Jeonghan hummed in confirmation. "I wanted to comfort Cheol a bit, but revenge doesn't sound too bad." He emptied his pocket and put the contents on the nightstand.  
  
  
Jisoo returned his lips to the older, sticking his tongue between Jeonghan's lips. Jeonghan moaned as he felt their hips grind against each other. _This is just revenge sex, Jeonghan. No feelings whatsoever._ But still, Jeonghan's mind was filling with the argument he and Seungcheol had a couple years ago. He tried ignoring his thoughts as Jisoo stripped him down.   
  
**_This doesn't mean anything..._**  
  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning. Seungcheol's eyes slowly open. He looks to his left and sees he's on the floor with someone on top of him. He reached for the person's hair and stroked it. _Hannie came to see me last night?_ He lifted his head and saw the other person did too. Their eyes met in silence for a few seconds. Their minds clicked at the same time and they separated quickly.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jihoon silently shrieked as he picked up his clothes off of the floor.   
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that, wine boy?" Seungcheol asked as he grabbed his clothes too.  
  
  
They silently got dressed and headed to their separate rooms. Seungcheol took a shower, literally scrubbing every inch of skin he could reach. He brushed his teeth and made his way to the other members's doors. Waking each one up, he walks into Jisoo's room first.  
  
There he sees Jeonghan wrapped in Jisoo's arms. Both have their tops off, and he's not for sure if their bottoms are off as well. He silently closed the door. He walked up to Jeonghan and poked at his chest.  
  
Jeonghan opened his eyes after a minute of the poking. He met with Seungcheol's eyes. Jeonghan gently unwrapped Jisoo's arms without waking the younger up. He got out of the bed and picked up his shirt from the end of the bed. He walked out of the room with Seungcheol, and walked to Seungcheol's room.  
  
  
"How's the hang over?" Jeonghan asked as he put on his shirt correctly.  
  
"Painful, how was Jisoo's sex?" Seungcheol folded his arms.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked to the corner and then back at Seungcheol. "Great, he's got a lot of strength. Jihoon's ass was tight, wasn't it?" Jeonghan sat down on the older's bed and crossed his legs.  
  
"I don't know, he got me drunk." He huffed.  
  
  
"Cheol, take a minute and think." Jeonghan said with an amused smirk. "How tall are you? How much do you weigh? How much do you work out compared to him?" Jeonghan was going over a list of things that made Seungcheol the stronger person.  
  


"I don't know why he decided to do that to me-"    
  


"It's nice that you're sharing your want for us to break up with the other members, but maybe we should talk before you go on and fuck another member." Jeonghan interrupted.

"Don't think you're any better, you did it with Jisoo and you were sober!" Seungcheol replied.

Jeonhan huffed. "You don't ever do it with me when we drink together. What did that little man do for you that I never could?!" Jeonghan stood up.

"I don't know, but it's not like I wanted it to happen. You at least had the choice!" Seungcheol said back.

Jeonghan folded his arms. "Now I have to be worried that next time you get drunk, you'll fuck our cute songwriter.." He sighed.

"Why do you keep going back to me? You're more guilty than I am!" Seungcheol raised his voice.

Jeonghan grabbed at his blonde hair. "Because I never had sex with him, okay?!" He yelled. "I just couldn't do it! I wanted to get revenge so much, but the thought of cheating on you killed me!" He admitted.

Seungcheol stayed silent for a few seconds as he watched tears stream down the younger's cheeks.

"You want to break up so badly? Fine!" Jeonghan wiped his tears and turned his heels. 

He was walking away as Seungcheol grabbed his wrist. Jeonghan took his wrist back. "It's over, Coups!" Jeonghan sad madly as he tore the ring off of his pinkie finger and threw it at Seungcheol's feet.

Seungcheol watched the other male leave his room quickly. He followed after and saw Jeonghan had already made it out of the dorm. Jisoo's and Jihoon's bedroom doors open.

"What happened?" Jisoo asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing." Jihoon and Seungcheol answered at the same time.

***   
  


The members are told to meet up in the big meeting room at the company building. No cameras were set up, and only Seo was there when it came to the staff portion of the meeting. She looked around the table and saw only twelve members. She went back in her mind sarcastically and remembered there were thirteen.

"Where's Jeonghan?" She asked as she was going through her texts. "I sent him a text a few hours ago."

"He left his phone in my room." Jisoo replied.

"Why is that? Where is he now?" She looked around the table and saw everyone looking down.

"He never came to the second dorm this morning." Minghao mentioned.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's strange. I'll send a staff member to go look for him." She said. "Does anyone have a clue as to why he disappeared?"

Everyone looked at each other. After a moment of silence, Seo sighed. "Alright, well.. the meeting will start when he gets here. In the meantime, go do whatever." She shrugged before leaving the meeting room.  
  
  
Seungcheol walked down the road. He was accompanied by Soonyoung. They were walking around the area to see if Jeonghan was hiding out somewhere near by.  
  
"So that's why he ran away, huh?" Soonyoung said after he heard the story. "Did you and Woozi really do it?"   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "I don't know why we did it, but there was a condom in the trash. It wasn't from Jeonghan and me." He explained.  
  
Soonyoung sighed and turned. Seungcheol followed and walked down a crosswalk. "Jihoon always says he hates the thought of skinship and everything, it's just not easy to take in when you say he got you drunk."  
  
  
Seungcheol hummed as a response. "Very unusual.. but I wish that Jeonghan didn't lie to me." He replied. "I wouldn't have gotten in his face if he told me nothing happened between him and Joshua."   
  
Soonyoung sighed again. "It can't be helped, Hyung. You know him better than me, he likes things to be fair." He stated. "If the game is too tricky, the only right thing to do is cheat." He laughed.  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed along before he noticed they just walked in a circle. He sat down on a bench and sighed. "Still, I wish I wasn't so dumb."  
  
Soonyoung sat with him. "I'm not too great on relationships either, Hyung. But when we find him, you at least need to give him his ring back." He put a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
  
Seungcheol looked down at his other pinky finger that has Jeonghan's ring on it. He watched the sun's rays bounce off the sides of it. "What if we never find him?" He whispered.  
  
"Jeonghan will show up. He can't stay gone forever, no matter how hard he tries." Soonyoung said with a small laugh. "He may be mad at you, but he only acted out of emotion. He'll think things through and come back to talk to you maturely when he's ready."   
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and put an arm around the dancer. "Thank you, Hoshi." He said, earning the other's hamster smile.   
  
  
***  
  
It was later that evening. No one has heard anything about Jeonghan's whereabouts. Not only were the members getting worried, but they were frantic. Many staff members were going around the town, seeing if Jeonghan was at any of his usual hideouts. These places included a café, bakery, and any park that Jeonghan might find interest in.   
  
When Seungcheol heard that they were going to all of his hideouts, something clicked in his mind. He went to Seo to ask her for a company car. After about ten minutes of 'I can't explain it now, but just know I'm looking for Jeonghan,' she let him drive a car.  
  
Seungcheol remembered that Jeonghan had once taken out the black box's battery and SD card. As he was on the road, he looked around the device to see if he could do the same. However, he noticed how creepy he looked as some other drivers took notice. He gave up on it and continued driving.  
  
  
It was hours later, making it midnight. Seungcheol silently walked around the Yoon house to get to the back door's mat. He lifted the mat and saw the key was missing. _Does that mean he's here?_ Seungcheol shrugged and turned toward the field behind him. He decided to keep going.  
  
He was met by the gate that Jeonghan unlocked back when. He saw it was locked now. _He could have locked it behind him._ He climbed over the fence. He guessed that Mr. Yoon probably wouldn't call the police on him for trespassing, especially if it's to look for Jeonghan.  
  
He walked all the way to the small building. He tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He silently opened the door and looked inside. The lights were set on their dimest setting. He saw Jeonghan slumped on the couch and looking down at the wooden floor.   
  
Their eyes met as Seungcheol closed the door.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Jeonghan asked in a souless tone.  
  
"The members are going crazy looking for you." Seungcheol said.  
  
  
Jeonghan huffed. "So what? It's not like Woozi never disappeared in Japan. Where were you guys then?" He asked sarcastically as he picked up the water bottle that was on the floor in front of him and drank from it.  
  
"Jeonghan, listen-"  
  
"Seungcheol, these past days of Caratland made me fall in love with you for yet another time in our lives together." Jeonghan interrupted in a soft voice. "We are accepted by so many people and so close to being open with everyone. I was ready to shout how much I loved you on the last day, just to see what the fans would say.  
  
"I felt like I was on top of the world, and you were there ruling with me. I felt as though I was ready to marry you." Jeonghan smiled as he kept eye contact with the floor. "You're everything I want in a husband. You're kind, loving, protective, loyal, handsome, and all around something that my heart just won't stop beating for."  
  
  
Jeonghan's smile faltered. "But last night, I saw you with Jihoon." He said while clasping his hands. "I told myself the lie countlessly that you were just seducing him into a threesome. Or that you two were just playing around with me, wanting to make me laugh. But I couldn't believe that lie. I wanted revenge, Seungcheol, I wanted to get back at you. You knowingly let Jihoon do that to you, and I wanted to let Jisoo have his way with me too."   
  
  
Jeonghan's eyes turned to rage. "But then I remembered that I promised to never cheat on you, no matter if it was just out of rage or revenge. Jisoo put on the condom and the lube, but I just couldn't let myself get touched by him, even though I suggested and told him to do it." His eyes began to leak a tiny bit.  
  
Seungcheol stayed silent while listening.  
  
"And then I remembered how much you said to not only me but the members too that you wanted to break up with me. At first, I found it thoughtful, humorous, and gentleman-like. However, as you kept saying it, I felt like you didn't like me anymore. So even after three days of feeling like I was ruling the world with you, today felt like you pushed me down to the planet's core and left me to die there in agony."  
  
  
Jeonghan looked up from the floor and made eye contact with Seungcheol finally. "You've put not only me in pain, but yourself too, Seungcheol." He stood up. "I'll be home by the morning, my dad comes by to water the allium and I rather him not find me here."  
  
"You wouldn't get rid of the allium?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "Why would I get rid of our baby? It would be the same as getting rid of one of our members. The flower didn't do anything wrong, did it?" He replied.  
  
"Han-"  
  
"I'll return to Seventeen like nothing happened. And I mean _nothing_ happened. You'll stay in my heart just like the members do–just a member–a friend. You've made me into a sad man, Seungcheol, but I'll do my best to not show it." He took Seungcheol's hand and took his ring off.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's over between us," Jeonghan said, "thank you for the memorable years, Seungcheol. They were really something else." He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Like I said, I'll get home on my own. Don't worry the members any more than you already have." He instructed.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his head low as he walked out of the building. Jeonghan closed and locked the door. He put his Seventeen ring on his finger before sitting down on the floor.   
  
Seungcheol drove back and arrived a few hours before his alarm is supposed to go off. He showered and stayed up for the remaining hours.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, more angst and drama.  
> Jihoon really knows how to set the mood, huh? But Jeonghan was no better with the revenge idea.  
> How will things get sorted out?


	17. Day Dream

"Hannie! You're back!" Junhui wrapped his arms around Jeonghan. "I was so worried!"  
  
  
Jeonghan copied by putting his arms around the Chinese male. "Hyung's sorry for missing yesterday." He said with a chuckle. "I'll be better, I promise."   
  
Junhui detatched. "Seo is pretty mad." He said with a smile. "Oh, and we have a meeting too! let's go!" He said excitedly as he took Jeonghan's wrist.  
  
  
Jeonghan let the younger walk him to the company building. They took the elevator before walking along to the meeting room. Jeonghan saw the others looking at him as they entered the room. He had a forced smile on his face as he looked for an empty seat.   
  
"Juni, go sit next to Coups. I want to chill with Deokyeom." He said cutely.   
  
The Chinese male was oblivious as he jumped onto the seat next to Seungcheol. Jeonghan sat down next to Seokmin. Seo walked into the room next and had a moment of silence as she and Jeonghan made eye contact.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask where you went off to." She clicked her tongue as she stood at the end of the table. "We were supposed to have a VLive event of you guys talking about Carat land yesterday. However, since you were absent, Jeonghan, we posted an episode of Going Seventeen instead."  
  
The other members clapped a bit as they were big fans of Going Seventeen. Jeonghan kept his plastic smile on and looked at everyone, silently apologizing with small bows.   
  
"So guess what you'll be doing today?" She said with a smile.  
  
  
Junhui raised his hand. She signaled him to speak. "We're going out to eat at my favorite Chinese restaraunt and forget about the VLive?" He said with cheer in his voice.  
  
"Nope." She said in a sarcastically happy tone. "You're doing the VLive, whether you guys like it or not."   
  
  
Everyone sighed. "Why can't we just talk about it naturally?" Chan asked with a slight pout. "I don't like having a script."   
  
  
The members around the table agreed. Meanwhile, Seungcheol was keeping his glare secretly on Jeonghan. _That smile is definitely fake._ He saw Jeonghan's eyes were unamused and tired. _Am I any better though?_ Seungcheol's eyes were tired as well, and it contrasts with the fake smile he's putting on too.  
  
***  
  
It was a week later. Fans were excited because Seungcheol opened up an Instagram account. The first picture was of him doing his usual selfie pose. The second one was a picture he took with Jihoon while filming the MV for _Home_. He kept himself preoccupied by going to the gym and looking at things on his social media. He saw how so many fans ship JeongCheol along with so many other couples.   
  
He would generally sigh and try to find something else to look at, but he would always end up looking at Jeonghan pictures all night. He would go on Tumblr and Twitter the most. Seeing the other's honest smile in the pictures made Seungcheol smile honestly too. But then he gets reminded of their fake smiles whenever they meet in the practice room.  
  
"Coups, Hoshi says you need to work on your legs in _Getting Closer_. You almost hit him by not kicking high enough." Jeonghan said as he kept his eyes on his phone.  
  
"Right." Seungcheol said back as he put down his water bottle.   
  
  
Getting along with Jeonghan would be seen as a joke. Everything about their interactions are fake. There are times where they honestly do have fun, but that only happens if the other members do something really fun. Seungcheol would often find himself laughing with the hip hop unit in the evenings and the performance unit in the mornings.   
  
Jeonghan made sure his schedule had little to do with Seungcheol. It would be a lie if he said he hated Seungcheol. No, he just isn't the happiest yet. He gives a fake smile when they're around the members, and he can tell Seungcheol does the same. _They must not know what happened._ They had the same thought.  
  
Then Soonyoung left the practice room for the day, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol alone in the big, mirrored room. Jeonghan looked up from his phone and picked up his small towel. He wrapped it around his neck while standing up. He noticed Seungcheol do the same, and they make eye contact.  
  
Their fake smiles finally falter. The stress in their eyes show greatly and the fatigue in their bodies weigh them down.   
  
"Seungcheol," Jeonghan said in a weak voice, "I don't think I can keep this up much longer.." He admitted.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and walked closer to the younger. "I'm tired of faking too." He whispered when he got within a foot of Jeonghan.  
  
"I never knew it would be this hard to pretend to be happy." Jeonghan put his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his arms around Jeonghan and patted his back. "We can't worry the others." He said softly as he looked at the floor.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well. I haven't had an appetite in several days.." Jeonghan mentioned as his knees became weak.  
  
  
Seungcheol kept him up and started tearing up. "I'm sorry, Lo-Jeonghan."   
  
Jeonghan pulled out of the hug and looked into Seungcheol's eyes. "Do you know it's only been a week since we broke up? A week and it already feels like I've been in grief for years?"   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Please take me back." He pleaded while holding onto Jeonghan's shoulders.  
  
  
Jeonghan wipes Seungcheol's tears and tries to stop the other's shoulders from trembling. "I'm sorry, Seungcheol, I just-I just can't open my heart to you again." He said before letting go of the older.  
  
"Please don't leave me.." Seungcheol watched Jeonghan pick up his bag and phone.  
  
"I have to, otherwise I'll hurt us even more." Jeonghan put his hand over his heart as he felt it beating once more.   
  
  
He saw the saddness and depression in Seungcheol's eyes as he backed away. Seungcheol stepped forward. This made Jeonghan turn around and run out of the practice room.   
  
  
Seungcheol fell on his knees as he knew he couldn't catch up with Jeonghan, even if he tried. His fast-pace running was stronger than his weight lifting.  
  
  
Jeonghan made it to his room and locked the door before any of the members saw him. He locked the door before collapsing on the bathroom floor. He wiped his eyes as his sobs became louder. _How does my heart still beat for him? I don't like him!_ But he couldn't stay in the room with Seungcheol and not accept the older's feelings.  
  
"I can't take him back.." He muttered between his heavy swallowing. "He's hurt me too many times." He put his fist to his chest.   
  
"Hyung?"  
  
  
Jeonghan stopped all sounds. "Hyung, are you crying?" He heard Chan's voice.  
  
  
He remained silent, even though the younger kept calling out. He heard Chan sit against the door. "Hyung, can I talk to you?" Chan asked in a worried tone. "Just you and me, I locked your bedroom door."   
  
Jeonghan moved across the floor to sit against the door. His movement was audible.  
  
"Hyung, may I talk to you comfortably?" He asked permission.  
  
"You may." Jeonghan said in a shaky voice.  
  
  
He heard Chan clear his throat. "Jeonghan, I've been worried about you this past week. Ever since you ran away, I noticed something different about you–something sad." He started explaining as he played with his pajama shirt.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me." Jeonghan said.  
  
  
"Jeonghan, it's about Seungcheol, isn't it?" Chan asked, receiving a hum as a response. "Please tell me what happened to make you stop eating."   
  
"You noticed?" Jeonghan asked with a worried tone.  
  
Chan hummed. "Seungkwan has gotten a bit thicker this week, and you need a smaller belt." He explained. "Jeonghan, please, I'm scared. What did he do to you?"   
  
  
Jeonghan sighed and looked up at the ceiling as his tears returned. "We-I broke up with him." He said honestly.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not polite to ask your elders 'why.'" Jeonghan snapped.  
  
  
Chan apologized with a bow. "I'm sorry, Hyung.."  
  
"Dino-ah, don't tell the other members, okay? Don't worry about me or Seungcheol, we just need to work a few things out, that's all." Jeonghan instructed.  
  
"Will you two get back together?" Chan asked with a bit of hope.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at the floor. "No. I'm never taking that man back." He replied in a cold tone. "I love him as a fellow member and friend, but I will never love him like I did these past years."   
  
Chan nodded. "If you were to go back six years ago, would you have said no to Seungcheol?" He asked his final question.  
  
  
Jeonghan breathed out a shaky sigh. "No, I would have still said yes. I can't change the past, even if things turn out for the worse. One can only change the future in the present." He answered.  
  
  
Chan sighed. "Alright, Hyung. Please get some sleep tonight and eat well in the morning." He said before leaving Jeonghan's bedroom.  
  
  
Jeonghan signed and stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He took off his make up he personally put on this morning. He saw the dark rings around his eyes and his hallow cheek bones. He took off each, thick layer of clothing that made him appear a healthier weight than the skinny body it covers. His fingers trace down his torso, counting each rib that bumps out against his skin until he reaches his new abdominal muscles.  
  
He then takes his contacts out before stepping into the shower.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol arrives at the dorm. He made sure all evidence of him crying was erased from his face. He saw the other members on the couches watching something on the TV. Jihoon notices him and motions him to sit down next to him. Seungcheol shakes his head and holds his eyes, signaling he's tired. The younger nodded and waved before turning back to the TV.  
  
Seungcheol went to his room and took a shower. Afterward, he lay in his bed with his phone in his hand. There he sees countless pictures of Jeonghan's old, honest smiles. The selfies were pure and innocent throughout the promotions. His eyes land on the _Pretty U_ promotion. There he sees a picture of Jeonghan's fake smile.  
  
 _I know that look now.. How could I not tell back then?_ He sighed and turned to the next picture when they made up during the _Healing_ MV. He smiled and went to his text messages. He sees that he hasn't had a conversation with Jeonghan alone since last week. He started typing, but hesitated sending it. However, Seungcheol became scared when he heard the group out in the sitting room burst out into laughter.   
  
He then noticed he sent his message by mistake. He sighed. _The worst that could happen is that he rejects me again._ Truly, that _was_ the worst thing that could happen to his heart—being rejected yet again this night.   
  
  
**Seungcheol (10:03pm)**   
_Han, I love you._   
  
Seungcheol saw the bubbles moving up and down. He was surprised that he was getting a reply, but already knew it wasn't going to be positive.   
  
**Jeonghan (10:05pm)**   
_That's nice, I love Seventeen._   
  
  
For some reason, Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh a bit.    
  
**Seungcheol (10:06pm)**   
_Keke woops~_   
  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip as he saw the reply. He didn't know what to think as he saw the simple characters that were laughing at his words. It almost felt like– _No, I'm not falling for him._   
  
**Seungcheol (10:08pm)**  
 _You're beautiful <3_  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:09pm)**  
 _No, I'm not.._  
  
 **Seungcheol (10:11pm)**  
 _Are you seriously going  
to lay there and tell me  
you don't look like an  
angel?_  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:13pm)**  
 _Yes.. You haven't seen  
me without make up  
recently._  
  
 **Seungcheol (10:15pm)**  
 _I don't need to. I know  
how you look just by  
the look in your eyes.  
Please take care of  
yourself.._  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:17pm)**  
 _You too..._  
  
 **Seungcheol (10:18pm)**  
 _I'll try.._  
  
 **Jeonghan (10:19pm)**  
 _Oh yeah, take care of  
yourself as well_  
  
[Jeonghan Offlline]   
  
  
Seungcheol read the message, dumbfounded. He gave a couple minutes to think. _'You too'... Wait!_ Something in him clicked. "He loves me too?!" He asked aloud excitedly.  
  
He fought so hard getting up and running to the other dorm. He held himself down and continued to look at the simple, two-word text. _I never knew I would go crazy over one, little text._ He held his phone tighter as he had a true smile on his lips. _I think I can get to sleep now._  
  
  
***  
  
The boys were in the practice room this morning. Everyone ate breakfast and was ready to start practicing the choreographies and lyrics. The performance team came first thing in the morning with breakfast, the hip-hop team came a bit later, and the vocal team came last.   
  
Jeonghan closed the door after the other members walked through it. His eyes then scanned around the room, and met with Seungcheol's eyes. He saw the man smiling from ear to ear. _An honest smile.._ Jeonghan broke eye contact when he noticed he was blushing and slightly smiling too.  
  
He picked up a microphone and sat on the floor against the wall with it. He watched the performance team start with a couple songs, and he waited his turn to practice. Seungcheol sat next to him, putting his knees to his chest.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Jeonghan asked without making eye contact.  
  
He felt a small kiss behind his ear that made his cheeks go red again. He knew that Seungcheol wouldn't be able to see it from the pounds of make up he put on earlier in the morning. He kept a neutral look and watched the team in front of them.  
  
Seungcheol took his lips away from the younger and turned his attention to the performance team. They were just about done. Seungcheol got up and made his way to the center with the rest of the hip-hop unit.  
  
To Jeonghan's surprise, Chan came to sit next to him.  
  
"Hyung, I saw you two in the mirror." He said before drinking some water.  
  
"Gotta keep up appearances, right?" He said in a fake tone. He would deny his heart beating on the outside, but he was telling it to be quiet in the inside.  
  
Chan nodded. "But there aren't any fans here."  
  
"Dino-ah, everyone in this room assumes we're still together. Wouldn't it look weird if we weren't all over each other?" Jeonghan asked, earning a learned nod from the maknae. "I liked your performance, you're getting better by the day."  
  
  
Chan accepted the pat from the older. He didn't mind his hair getting played with either as they listen to the other unit rap.   
  
Next came the vocal team. They put on _Hug_ and were singing to it. Lastly, the group performed as a whole with the other three songs in the mini album.  
  
  
The rest of the day was filled with individual practice. Each member went to practice what they thought they needed more work on. At the end of the day, they were eating at a restaurant in celebration of another award. Jeonghan made sure to sit next to Seokmin. The two have been getting closer recently.  
  
Jeonghan wouldn't say breaking up with Seungcheol was the worst thing. He can finally focus on the other members. However, he dedicates a portion of the day to think soley of the leader. He generally picks nighttime because he hasn't been able to get to sleep as easily as he used to.  
  
"Seokmin, I'll be right back." Jeonghan said as he stood up.   
  
  
He walked to the bathroom. At the table, Seo said for anyone else who needs to go use the bathroom to go before the food arrives. Seungcheol got up after drinking some soda. The other members actually went _before_ leaving the company building.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and chose a space at the end of the wall. He didn't pay any attention to Jeonghan as they were doing their business. They both get finished and wash their hands.  
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan started as he noticed no one else was in the bathroom, "how was today?"  
  
Seungcheol was surprised. "I-great. Honestly, it was great." Seungcheol smiled.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and headed to the door. He turned the lock on it and faced the shocked leader. "What made you smile?"  
  
"Your text last night."  
  
Jeonghan smiled a bit as he already knew the answer. "How so?"  
  
Jeonghan knew he was being backed up against the wall slowly, but when Seungcheol's arms went around his body, he turned to jelly. Their eyes finally locked, and the smile went across Jeonghan's face.  
  
Seungcheol leaned forward to put their lips together. He was surprised that the younger let him, but he wasn't going to stop just to ask why. He felt a hand run through his hair slowly as they kept eye contact. Seungcheol put their hips together, earning a slight squeal.  
  
"I'm not ready for that," Jeonghan said softly, "but I will be tonight."   
  
Seungcheol smirked and put his lips on the younger's neck. "Your place or mine?"  
  
Jeonghan moaned a bit. "Yours has bad memories, come by at midnight."  
  
  
The two separate and walk back to the table. They got a couple stares, but the others just figured they were getting in a quick make out session. Seo addressed it with her eyes, but got no response.  
  
"Long bathroom break?" She asked as the food has been sitting there for a minute or so.  
  
"Yup." The two said at the same time while picking up their chopsticks.  
  
She smirked and ordered them to start eating. None of them waisted a second to get their fill of food. It was like a pack of hungry wolves came by and tore the whole table up.   
  
Seungcheol didn't fail to notice that Jeonghan was eating too. He smiled as he watched the younger give satisfied smiles as he eated the food.   
  
  
***  
  
Seungcheol came a few minutes past midnight. A few minutes being fourt-five minutes. The members all went to bed late due to there being no schedule other than individual practices tomorrow. Jeonghan said he would leave the dorm unlocked when the boys would go to bed. Seungcheol sighed in relief when the door was unlocked. He closed it silently and put the lock on.  
  
He walked down the hallway and heard the other members sleeping. He reached Jeonghan's door and swallowed his spit hard. He twisted the knob and brought his eyes up from the floor.  
  
He saw Jeonghan on his bed watching his phone. Their eyes met. Jeonghan sat up properly and put his phone down.  
  
"Sorry for being late." Seungcheol said as he closed and locked the bedroom door.  
  
"Better late then never, huh?" Jeonghan asked in a smile.  
  
Seungcheol's smile returned and he nodded. He took off his jacket and pounced on the other in a gentle manner. It was a feirce eye-contact battle that sent them into blushing.  
  
  
"There's no one in your closet, is here?" Seungcheol asked with a chuckle.   
  
"Nope! I looked when I got in here." He said as he played with Seungcheol's buttons but not undoing them.  
  
  
They stayed like that for a few more minutes. "It's only been eight days, Seungcheol. Eight. Days." Jeonghan said with a smile. "During _Pretty U_ , it was a lot more time, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah.. that was years ago though." Seungcheol confirmed.   
  
  
Jeonghan stayed silent. "I'm sorry for that night with Jihoon." Seungcheol whispered before putting a couple kisses on Jeonghan's jaw.  
  
"It wasn't the sex that I was worried about," Jeonghan replied softly, "it was that it felt like you just didn't like me anymore."   
  
"I could never stop liking you." Seungcheol said honestly.  
  
  
Jeonghan sighed. "Even how much I told myself I didn't love you anymore, I know that I was just lying to myself." Jeonghan looked away for a moment. "It's still going to take me some time to recover from the heartache.."  
  
"I know," Seungcheol kissed him lightly, "I know better now. I didn't want to break up with you for Woozi-"  
  
"I know," Jeonghan interrupted, "you were an idiotic drunk. And Woozi is pretty intimidating." He laughed. "Let's be better, okay?"  
  
  
Seungcheol nods and puts their lips together softly. Jeonghan accepts the kiss and brings the other closer. After a minute, Seungcheol breaks it. "I want to make you feel good tonight."   
  
"You already have." Jeonghan said with a wink.  
  
"You know what I mean." Seungcheol laughed a bit.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled as he watched Seungcheol take off his shirt, revealing his muscles. His fingers reach to trace Seungcheol's pecks down to his abs. Seungcheol took his hand and kissed it. He then pushed the other down gently into a laying position.   
  
"A fan hid something in a present she gave me," Seungcheol laughed as he took out a little package, "supposedly a lubricant that makes doing it ultra-sensitive." He read the package before giving it to Jeonghan.  
  
The younger squinted his eyes a bit to read the label. "Oh, you probably took out your contacts, huh?" Seungcheol laughed a bit.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and handed it back to Seungcheol. "I left the lub back at Jisoo's room. But I have a bit of our hand lotion left in the nightstand." He pointed.  
  
Seungcheol took out the bottle. "I'll use it to prepare you then." He said softly.  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip while his pajama pants were being taken off. His boxers were taken along with the pants. He decided to help Seungcheol out by lifting up his shirt. He knew that Seungcheol was eyeing his small frame, but was glad that he didn't talk about. He was amazed that not eating well for only eight days put a toll on his weight.  
  
Seungcheol chose not to address it because of the way he saw Jeonghan eat this evening. He was sure that Jeonghan would get healthy after tonight. He spread the younger's legs and opened the bottle of lotion.   
  
"Ehw, don't put your fingers in me like that." Jeonghan said with a laugh. He reached into the drawer and took out another package. "That's just a bit disgusting, don't you think?"  
  
Seungcheol scratched the back of his head before opening the condom to put his fingers in. "You're always a step ahead of me, aren't you?"   
  
Jeonghan winked before nodding. Seungcheol put one finger in him, already getting that cute lip bite. He leaned to bite Jeonghan's bottom lip as his finger goes slowly in and out of the younger. Before Jeonghan could adjust properly, Seungcheol entered his middle finger.  
  
"Ahm~" He moaned as the fingers spread and curled quickly.   
  
Their tongues move together as the movement wasn't easy on Jeonghan. It highly contrasted to the last time they did this. Jeonghan's world collapsed with pleasure as Seungcheol put yet another finger up him. His toes curled as Seungcheol's other hand made its way to Jeonghan's erection.  
  
"Please, I can't take all the pleasure at once~" Jeonghan cutely moaned.  
  
"You already feel _that_ good?" Seungcheol asked as his teeth go into Jeonghan's skin lightly. "I wonder how you'll feel when my dick is in you."  
  
Jeonghan put his neck back as he felt a too familiar knot form in his stomach. "Nope~ Don't you cum yet." Seungcheol put a thumb on Jeonghan's slit.  
  
"I meant it when I'm going to _make you feel good_." He said with a smirk. He reached into his pocket to take out a piece of jewelry.  
  
Jeonghan's eyes roll back as he knew he was going to die from pleasure tonight. The ring was put down, creating a pulsating pleasure for Jeonghan.  
  
"Now, I think you're stretched enough, hm?" He stated as he took his fingers out.  
  
  
Throwing the condom away, Seungcheol pulls down his remaining clothes. Jeonghan's eyes turn to flames as he sees the stiff skin he hasn't had for eleven or twelve days. He watched Seungcheol tear the package open and put the new lotion on his erection.  
  
"You'll have to tell me if it feels any different." Seungcheol said as he lined up. "Any last words?"  
  
Jeonghan blushed and nodded. "I love you~"   
  
Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hands in his as he goes into the younger. It takes a lot for Jeonghan not to moan out. He put his head back as the movement was slow.   
  
"Ah~Ah~ Hhh!" Jeonghan's moans were far from concealed, however.   
  
Jeonghan didn't know how to explain it, but it did feel different—a good different. He wrapped his legs around Seungcheol's waist and met the older's hips with the beat. However, he lost the rhythm when Seungcheol increased his pace.  
  
"Is it good?" Seungcheol asked in a dirty voice against Jeonghan's ear.  
  
Jeonghan couldn't say much other than his moans and a slow movement of his head. He was in a daze—his eyesight became blurry and his grip turned into jelly. His legs fell and his fingers loosened. His whole body became limp as the pleasure was surging through him.  
  
He lost everything when Seungcheol gave a thrust at an angle. "Ahhhh~~" His moan was a numb scream. Not even his voice was strong anymore.   
  
His eyes were closed and mouth was open. He had no thoughts as pure pleasure was clouding every cell of his body. He wasn't for sure if he was a moaning mess or if he was as quiet as can be. He felt bites on his shoulders and neck, tugs at his hair, and each time he was pounded into—it was suffocating.  
  
He felt drunk on pleasure.   
  
"Han?" Seungcheol called out a minute after he released inside the younger.   
  
He lifted the ring, and many rounds of cum shot out moments later. He noticed that Jeonghan looked like a mess. "Are you okay? Please speak to me."   
  
But he got no response.  
  
Suddenly, the room door was knocked on. "Hyungs, can I come in?" It was Chan.  
  
Seungcheol looked around and put the blanket over Jeonghan's body. He picked up his clothes and quickly put them on, telling Chan to wait a minute. He fixed his hair with Jeonghan's comb and then put his jacket around his waist.  
  
He then opened the door, but was in the way of the room. Chan couldn't see past Seungcheol.  
  
"Is everything alright? I heard Jeonghan-hyung scream abnormally." Chan was worried.  
  
"Everything's fine, we were just.. being naughty." Seungcheol scratched his head.  
  
Chan nodded. "I thought you two broke up.." He accidentally said aloud.  
  
"Who told you that?" Seungcheol asked in a panicked tone.  
  
"Anyway, good night." Chan bowed before running back to his room.  
  
  
Seungcheol shrugged it off before going back into the room. He noticed that Jeonghan was still in a daze. He cleaned up the bed before he put Jeonghan's clothes on. He turned off the lights and lay there with him.  
  
"Good night, Love." He whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning came. Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly. His feeling was numb. He couldn't feel the person next to him, his own fingers, nor when he swallows his spit. He moves his arm and sees it in front of him, but he can't feel it. He put his fingers on his face, and only feels pressure. The light snores of Seungcheol were like a numb sound too.  
  
He sat up and looked around, seeing everything like he would normally. He smelled nothing and tasted nothing. It's as if the only sense he had left was sight. He silently got out of bed. He became scared when he couldn't feel the floor. However, he managed to walk to the bathroom.  
  
He saw himself in the mirror. His chest and neck were filled with bite marks that were bleeding a bit. He ignored this, however, and used the bathroom. Everything was still weird to him. The sound of the toilet flushing was muffled. The sound of the water running went unheard.   
  
He closed his eyes as he imagined the water hitting his face. The feeling never came. He went to go sit down on his bed, and eyed the clock. It was 6:45am. He saw Seungcheol sit up.  
  
"Han?"  
  
Seungcheol's voice was muffled.  
  
"Cheol?" Jeonghan's voice came out in a tiny crack.   
  
"Are you okay?" Seungcheol turned on the light and examined Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan just fell back on the bed. He started breathing quickly and his vision became blurry. "Han?" Seungcheol wiped the other's sweat off of his forehead.  
  
 _What happened last night? Why am I feeling this way? How could that different type of lub affect me like this?_ Jeonghan couldn't wrap his head around it as he sat back up.  
  
He grabbed his phone, figuring that his talking couldn't really be good on the other's ears. He typed up a message.  
  
"You can't feel or hear anything?" Seungcheol looked up from the texts. He scratched his head. "Hold on a minute." He typed before leaving the room.  
  
  
On his way out, he saw Seo enter the hallway. He swallowed hard as they made eye contact.  
  
"Seungcheol? Is everything okay?" She noticed his panicked expression.   
  
"Jeonghan, he-he.." He was pointing at the door. She widened her eyes and power walked to the door.  
  
  
She opened the door to see him panting. "What happened?" She asked as she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I don't know, he was acting weird last night. He stopped responding to me after a bit, and we just woke up." Seungcheol was truly panicking.  
  
She looked over at Seungcheol. "Please calm down." She said worriedly. "Did you two-"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Seungcheol was gripping his hair.   
  
She stepped away from Jeonghan and looked inside the trash to see an unknown package. Deciding she'd wash her hands later, she picked up the black pack and looked at the label. "Where did you get this?" She asked.  
  
"A fan gave it to me a little while back. We used it last night."   
  
Seo nodded and looked at the label on the back. She read the side-effects and hummed. "A side-effect is that the receiving person goes numb when they reach 'ecstacy'." She read.  
  
Seungcheol looked over at Jeonghan, seeing him in a daze. "But.. how long?"  
  
  
She took out her phone to look the product up. "Two hours if he's pleasured, twelve if it's his first time with it and he's sensitive to its ingredients."   
  
Seungcheol sighed in relief. Seo put her phone back in her pocket. "We have a scheduled VLive in a couple hours. He'll just have to stay behind. Make up a lie that he's sleeping or something." She instructed as he she walked out of the room.  
  
Seungcheol bowed and looked at Jeonghan. He stroked the blonde hair before he left the room, locking it behind him. He then went to the other dorm to get ready for the VLive.  
  
***  
  
  
"Say then name, Seventeen!" Seungcheol introduced them on the livestream.  
  
"We wanted to talk about how much we loved seeing you guys last week. So many Carats showed up to the fan meeting." Seungkwan started.  
  
They took a few minutes to read the comments.  
  
"Jeonghan? He's sleeping in right now. He's a bit under the weather." Seungcheol answered, making the members look different directions.  
  
  
It was about an hour into the stream, and the door opens. The members look past the camera with surprised glares. The fans waited for the surprise to fill the screen. Jeonghan came into the group, standing beside Seungcheol while biting his chapped lip.   
  
"Hey, Carat-deul, I'm awake." He waved to the camera.  
  
Seungcheol put his arm around the younger's waist and brought him closer. "How do you feel?" He whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, fans, Seungcheol and I just stayed up late having some fun." He said with a small smirk.  
  
The members look back at Jeonghan with shocked expressions. Jeonghan looked at his phone to look at the constant comments on the live chat. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Fans are asking us to make out, Coupsu." Jeonghan read aloud before looking into Seungcheol's eyes. He saw that he frightened the leader.   
  
"I don't want to." Seungcheol opposed and ran to the other side of the group where Jihoon was standing. He hid behind the shorter man.  
  
  
Jeonghan turned toward the camera. "Have the fans eaten yet today?" He asked with an innocent smile as if that moment didn't just happen.  
  
  
The rest of the stream went according to the script and ended. The staff members around were surprised with Jeonghan's words earlier, but didn't feel like asking what it was about. All-in-all, they had a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like JeongCheol can't last without each other for even a week!  
> Cheol feels guilty over their make up sex though, woops~  
> But Jeonghan's fine! He got good loving and he's got the love of his life back!


	18. Haru — Part One

Seungcheol was flipping through a magazine as he heard the sound of a hairdryer. Some of the members were here to get their hair color changed, and others were here to get a touch-up. Seungcheol decided he wanted to keep his black hair while Chan decided he wanted to go blonde.   
  
Talking about blonde, Jeonghan was sitting in a couple chairs away from Seungcheol, having Junhui and Hansol sitting between them. It's been awhile since the _Home_ promotion, and some members were ready to do something new for their Japan tour.   
  
"Coups," Jeonghan called from between the younger members, "I want to change my hair."  
  
Earning the interest of not only Seungcheol, Hansol and Junhui look over at Jeonghan. They saw his determination in his gaze as he looked at his phone.  
  
"What color are you thinking about, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked as he put down the magazine.  
  
Jeonghan stood up and went in front of the three. "You know, we're going to Japan and all. I've also been catching up on a lot of webtoons lately." He started, making Junhui let out an excited squeal.  
  
"You're going to go full manga on us!" He gripped Hansol's arm playfully with a wide smile.  
  
Jeonghan proudly laughed. "That's right."   
  
Seungcheol scratched his head. "So what color would that be? Light blue? Purple?"  
  
  
Jeonghan smirked and turned his phone, revealing a character in a webtoon he's been reading nonstop. "Silver!" He shouted in Japanese.  
  
The Chinese male was estatic. "You're going to look so kaaa~Waa-yeee!" He tried pronouncing as his English voice kicked into his speech.  
  
Hansol wasn't for sure if he was with the right boys right now. He stays silent to stay respectful, but is honestly judging Junhui's excitement. _I know it's cool to see what Jeonghan can do with his hair.. but is Jun's reaction natural?_ He just watched as Jeonghan was explaining the character he loves to the other boys next to him.  
  
"Oh, he's such a gentleman! Such a hero in the story~ Oh and he has such a soft jaw-line too." Jeonghan was sitting on Seungcheol's knee as he showed Junhui his phone.  
  
Seungcheol put his hand on the younger's hip naturally while watching Jeonghan go total fanboy on the character.   
  
"So, Cheol, what do you think?" Jeonghan asked softly as he turned his eyes to Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol looked around the younger's eyes before looking around the room. "I think you'll look flawless, Babe." He said in a quiet tone.  
  
Of course, even as quiet as Seungcheol wanted to be, Jeonghan squealed in excitement before kissing him straight on the lips.   
  
"I'm up next!" Jeonghan shouted to the hairdresser.  
  
  
He hopped off of Seungcheol's knee and ran to the empty chair. Seungcheol sat there, dumbfounded. Junhui didn't seem to disturbed or upset about their 'little moment.' However, Hansol gave an annoyed look.   
  
  
It's been a few weeks since the whole 'break-up and make-up' ordeal. It's safe to say that they haven't been roomed together nor have they visited each other in their dorms since then. Seo made sure that they would get totally opposite rooms, and would not be sharing those rooms with either Jisoo or Jihoon. Learning about the situation, Seo made it clear that she rather that not happen again.  
  
That being said, Jisoo and Jihoon will still be in the same dorm that Seungcheol is in. She will _not_ change that. Depsite the two not having alone time together, Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been getting along quite well. The other members don't mind too much when they hug or cuddle near them, just as long as they don't start making out.  
  
Like stated previously, they haven't made out or had sex since that event.  
  
"Oo~ Jeonghan-hyung is getting a new hair color?" Chan asked as he sat down in the dryer chair.   
  
Junhui nodded. "It's going to be specTACular." He said in English, making Hansol cringe and Chan laugh.  
  
  
Deciding he's had enough, and that Seungkwan was done getting his hair touched up, Hansol stood up and left with the diva.   
  
"Fans are going to die over his new hair color." Seungcheol said with folded arms and a proud smile.  
  
  
Chan laughed a bit dirtily. "More like _you're_ going to die~" He said with a smirk.  
  
"You don't even know what color it is." Seungcheol said with wide eyes.  
  
Chan shrugged and took out his phone. "No doubt he told you already," He mentioned, "why would you say fans would die if you hadn't already killed over when you heard it?"   
  
  
Junhui laughed a lot more before jumping out of his chair. "BuRn!" He ran out of the room.  
  
  
Seungcheol was a bit confused at the Chinese male before he looked back at Chan. "I know you're an adult and all, but you shouldn't be talking dirtily like that." Seungcheol said when they locked eyes.  
  
Chan put down his phone and cleared his throat. "Being an adult doesn't change the way I think, Hyung. It's more like I know what you do, and Jeonghan loves it. Why can't I crack jokes about it?"  
  
Seungcheol stayed silent as he watched Chan's eyes. "We don't just-"  
  
"I know, you two are really happy together. But now I finally have something to get back at Jeonghan-hyung with. I'm not his baby anymore, but he's you're baby." He said with a wink.  
  
  
Seungcheol coughed a bit and looked around the room. He sighed in relief as the hairdryer was going again. He stood up and patted the maknae's shoulder. "Be a good boy."  
  
  
He then walked over to Jeonghan's chair. The hairstylist is supurb. She already has half of his hair done, and it's only been twenty minutes! However, all Seungcheol could see is the wrapping Jeonghan's locks are in.  
  
"That manga character isn't better than me, is he?" He asked, not minding the ears of the hair dresser.   
  
"Yah, you'll always be the best leader." He slapped Seungcheol's stomach.  
  
Seungchel sat in the chair beside Jeonghan. "Are you sure? You were saying how great of a character he is-"  
  
Jeonghan hissed. "Don't you dare say I'm not allowed to read the webtoon." He pointed with his index finger. "It's a character, not my boyfriend."  
  
  
The hair dresser's interest was piqued. "Are you saying that Seungcheol-ah is your boyfriend?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"And if he is?" Jeonghan raised his eyebrows with a playful smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol's cheeks turn bright red as the girl just giggled. "That'd be cute." She commented. "Seems like he's the protective type too."  
  
  
In other chair beside Jeonghan, Soonyoung looked over with wide eyes. "Hyung, I thought-" Jeonghan looked over at Soonyoung with a stern face for a millisecond. "I thought it would be good to get red hair." He gave a fake hamster-smile.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and patted the younger's hand. "It's going to look great on you. I remember when I had long, flowing, red hair~ Seungcheol liked to play with it." He turned his gaze to the stylist.  
  
This made her giggle again. "Are you a Carat, Miss Shim?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I am."   
  
Jeonghan grew a smirk. "JeongCheol or Jihan?" He asked like he would ask which 'parent' Chan likes better.  
  
"J-jeongCheol." She wrapped the last bit of Jeonghan's hair.  
  
  
Soonyoung sat there with his mouth slightly agape. _Wasn't he just getting upset that I might have exposed them? What is he doing talking about their relationship?_  
  
Seungcheol would be thinking about the same thing Soonyoung is right now. He was dumbfounded. "H-his hair is always fun to run a hand through." He said in an almost-shaky voice.  
  
All the girl did was giggle before going over to Soonyoung. "Please sit in the dryer chair in the corner." She instructed as Chan came back from his 'time out'.   
  
  
It was a little bit longer before Jeonghan's hair was completely finished. He looked at his dried hair in the mirror. He felt the softness of it and played with it a bit. Seungcheol came by and played with it as well. Before they knew it, their hands connected. Seungcheol was behind Jeonghan, looking into the other's eyes through the mirror.  
  
"So soft~" Seungcheol cooed as he kept his gaze and moved their hands out of Jeonghan's hair.   
  
Jeonghan instantly blushed as he saw Seungcheol's eyelids easing. He already forgot that they're in public.   
  
"Alright!" Soonyoung came up to them. "Good work! You gave the hair stylist such good fanservice!" He said with a laugh, pulling them apart.  
  
Seungcheol swallowed harshly as he turned back to the girl. "Figured that you should get a payment from us, not just the manager." He lied.  
  
She giggled and bowed. "So precious~ I will be going now!" She left the room.  
  
  
Jeonghan sighed in relief. "Thanks, Soonyoung. It was just so hard to control myself today." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Soonyoung smiled for real. "I'll ask Assistant Seo to get you two roomed together in Japan. You've been bottling up your feelings for each other for too long." He said a small laugh.  
  
  
Soonyoung then left the room, leaving it to only have Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They both sigh before sitting down on the waiting chairs.   
  
"Sorry, Cheol, I must have given you at least a million heart attacks." Jeonghan said with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"A kiss will repay me." Seungcheol replied teasingly.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and leaned closer to kiss him. The kiss was small and short, knowing that they need to get out and start practicing for the tour. If not dancing today, then just singing. The hair stylist suggested they to wait until tomorrow to dance, but you know Junhui is probably dancing to every song Jihoon has produced, even the ballads.  
  
  
***  
  
The sounds of airplanes landing and taking off clouded everyone's ears as they walk through the baggage claim building. Each member spots his suit case and pulls it off of the the belt. Seo counted everyone and counted their luggage before leaving the building. They walk to a rental bus and climb inside.  
  
As if they were using their old bus, the members sat in their unique places. Jeonghan sat against the window while Seungcheol sat next to him. Seo sat in the driver's seat as the usual driver was out sick for this trip and there aren't any replacements.  
  
"Alright, listen up." Seo said as she put her sunglasses on. "You all are grouped by age, as per Soonyoung's request. That being said, I wish to not get a sound complaint, you two." She said, looking back at Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  
  
The couple just rolled their eyes. "It's not like we even brought the stuff to do it." Jeonghan snapped at her.  
  
"You've lasted a couple years without the lub I gave you." She said back, making the Americans sound with that 'burn horn.'   
  
Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as he was trying to figure out how Seo burned them, but quickly dismissed it when he felt his thigh being gently squeezed. He looked into Seungcheol's eyes, instantly making him calm down.  
  
He breathed in and out slowly before looking out of the window. "I'll make love with my man if I want." He said without shame.  
  
"Just don't make us hear it." Wonwoo said from the back.  
  
"Just for that, I'll make one of you lucky dongsaengs watch one of the nights." He said with an angered tone, already forgetting about the older's calming eyes.  
  
  
Seungcheol saw rage flaming in Jeonghan's eyes. He tried to tell Jeonghan to calm down by holding his hand, but Jeonghan instantly tore his hand away when Seungkwan threw another rude joke.  
  
  
Seo became frustrated. "Alright! Let's just get to the hotel, check in, and rest up for the schedule."  
  
  
Everyone became silent as Seo started driving. They were going to be in Japan for a quite awhile. Tomorrow is the beginning of their Haru tour—they'll be holding several concerts and signing events with the fans. The rest of the time is going to be spent doing whatever the members want to do.  
  
Seungcheol decided exaclty what he wanted to do when he got out of the bus and saw an advertisement in the lobby. Seo was getting room cards while he wandered off to pick up a pamphlet. He looked up the location on his phone and saw the place wasn't too far away.  
  
"Assistant Seo, I know what I want to do for one of the free days." He said calmly, earning her and Jeonghan's interest. "I want to go skiing."  
  
The other members weren't upset, they just didn't have the same want. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going." Jeonghan was different though. He was great at skiing before, so why wouldn't he like to have fun?  
  
"Anyone else?" Seo was looking around, seeing that some of them already have plans.  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the floor. "Hey, just the two of us could go, play, stay over night, and come back here to join you guys' stuff." Jeonghan suggested.  
  
  
Seo nodded. "I'll allow it." She took the pamphlet. "I'll pay for it tonight, go on to your rooms."   
  
Each member got a room card, even if they were sharing the room with another member. However, things got mixed up, so Chan was actually roomed in Jeonghan and Seungcheol's hotel room.  
  
The room only had one bed and a sofa-bed.   
  
"Ayyee, just pretend I'm not here. I'll take the sofa." Chan said with a smile.   
  
  
The two shrug it off and decide on the order of showers.  
  
  
***  
  
It was the second day at night. The boys got back to the hotel, finished up their showers, and ate. Seungcheol was on the bed and so was Jeonghan. The younger picked his nails and slightly looked at Chan who was focusing on his phone on the sofa. He sighed silently before looking Seungcheol's way.   
  
"It's getting late." He commented, watching Seungcheol put away his phone.   
  
The maknae on the couch also put his phone on the coffee table.   
  
"Oh.. Dino-ah, I would keep your phone on you, okay?" Jeonghan said with a smile.  
  
Chan sat there confused before he watched Jeonghan turn back to Seungcheol, putting their lips together. Seungcheol was surprised as Jeonghan went on top of him.   
  
Jeonghan took the younger's words seriously—pretending that he isn't even there. Seungcheol slowly went along with the kiss. He was still surprised that Jeonghan is doing this, especially in front of Chan. He gripped the younger's shoulders and opened his lips. Jeonghan let out a tiny moan as their tongues moved together.  
  
Seungcheol broke the kiss when he felt Jeonghan's hand travel south. "We could do this when we go to the ski cabin, you know." He said with a small laugh.  
  
Jeonghan smiled a bit. "But I want it now~" He cooed cutely. "At least let me have a taste?"   
  
Seungcheol was wondering what suddenly turned him on. "O-okay."   
  
Jeonghan went on his knees and pulled Seungcheol's pajama pants down along with the pair of boxers. "There are a few rules you must keep." Jeonghan said with an innocent tone.  
  
Seungcheol looked at the younger with disbelief. "Kay, what are they?"  
  
"One, don't move your hips. Two, don't yank my hair." Jeonghan said with his fingers out, signaling which rule he's on. He put up a third finger. "Three, and lastly, no moaning."  
  
"And if I break a rule?" Seungcheol tilted his head.  
  
"Then I'll break you." Jeonghan said in a way too innocent of a tone.  
  
Seungcheol swallowed his spit, wondering why he ever agreed for even him sucking. He nodded anyway, watching Jeonghan's beautiful, silver hair slowly follow him as he goes down to Seungcheol's dick.  
  
There were a few light kisses at first. It was rather innocent as the younger kissed all around him. There were cute, kitten licks every now and then that made him want to buck his hips. However, he wanted to do his best to play Jeonghan's game. Not once have they ever made 'rules' while doing it.  
  
There was a few times when Jeonghan had the leash around his neck and Seungcheol told him not to moan, but there weren't ever really serious consequences if he did. However, Seungcheol doesn't even know what will happen if he breaks a rule. It takes a lot for him not to tangle his fingers in the soft hair the younger possesess either.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeonghan puts the older's cock down his throat. He's excited due to him not doing this in such a long time. The last time he choked on his man was when they were back stage in the bathroom—a very long time ago indeed. He wanted to choke himself further, but he paced himself.   
  
He pumped Seungcheol's cock slowly but added pressure. He looked up at Seungcheol's face. It was priceless. Seungcheol's mouth was open, his neck was bent, and his eyes were closed tightly. Jeonghan kept up his pace as he leaned forward. He wanted to bite Seungcheol's neck, right where everyone could see it. He wanted to bite it so that no make up could ever cover it. However, he restrained himself and kissed instead.  
  
After putting a few wet kisses on Seungcheol's neck, Jeonghan went back down to put his lips around the throbbing head. He knows that Seungcheol is almost there, but he wants the older to fail the game. He made himself choke, letting an audible sound out that wouldn't be heard from outside the hotel door.  
  
Seungcheol could feel the smirk grow on Jeonghan's lips when he bucked his hips on accident. Figuring he already failed, Seungcheol grabbed a fist-full of Jeonghan's hair and shoved himself deeper with great force.  
  
Jeonghan held the blanket below him in panic as he stopped breathing. He felt the warm, thick liquid go down his throat and some fill his mouth as Seungcheol took himself out.   
  
Jeonghan lost all feeling as his head began spinning. He fell on the side of the bed while panting.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hannie, I couldn't help myself." Seungcheol said as he put his pajama pants back up.  
  
Chan automatically ran to Jeonghan's side. "Hyung, are you okay? Are you breathing?"   
  
Seungcheol's heart rate went up. _Shit, I forgot he was here._  
  
"I-I'm fine, Chan..." Jeonghan sat up properly and held his head. "It's crazy, but that's my second favorite thing he does to me." He said in a weak smile.  
  
"What's the third?" Chan already had a feeling as to what the first thing is.  
  
"Grabbing his neck and shoving him against the bed while I pound into him." Seungcheol answered as he fixed his hair.  
  
Chan's eyes went wide as he watched Jeonghan nod. "The fourth would be the way he-"  
  
"I don't want to know." Chan interrupted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's how this chapter is ending.  
> But it's only Haru Part 1!  
> There's more in the future~


	19. Haru — Part Two

Seungcheol and Jeonghan got out of the taxi as they arrived at some mountains that still had some snow on them. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful as they walk along the path. Surprisingly, there weren't any other visitors here. Because of this, the couple had their arms linked.  
  
"Look~" Jeonghan cooed while pointing at a Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
Jeonghan liked dates like these. Whether it be with all of Seventeen or just his boyfriend. The air wasn't too cold, but it felt a lot warmer with Seungcheol by his side.  
  
They walked slowly as they reach the gate to the resort. Opening it, they look around to see if there are any staff members. Coming out with nothing, they make their way to the cabin. Jeonghan instantly saw a note that was placed on the dining table.   
  
  
_Seungcheol and Jeonghan,  
  
Assistant Seo told me she booked this  
place for you two. She mentioned you  
already know how to ski, and won't be  
needing any help. Please do call the  
number on this card if there are any  
troubles. Have a pleasant stay, and  
have fun!  
  
\-- General Manager Shino Hachimakiri --_   
  
  
"I can't wait!" Jeonghan said excitedly as he looked at the equipment in the supply closet.  
  
Seungcheol smiled—he did something to make the younger more than happy. It's not every day that they can go ski, especially as it's getting warmer out. Jeonghan came back to Seungcheol having the boards and gear.  
  
"You want to go already?" Seungcheol was surprised that Jeonghan was so on fire to go out to the slopes already.  
  
Jeonghan just gave a smile that said, 'Woops, I'm too excited but can we go now anyway?' Seungcheol smiled and patted Jeonghan's head. "Let's go, Love."  
  
  
Hand in hand, the two go around in the snow. Of course, Jeonghan is an absolute pro. Seungcheol sat down and watched as the younger went around without a care in the world. He heard excited screams and laughs as he did a few stunts.  
  
"Seungcheol! Let's go down that one!" Jeonghan said with a big smile. "Please?!" He begged cutely.  
  
  
Seungcheol could hardly contain his heart at this moment. He walked up to him and put their lips together. Jeonghan was about to break the kiss; however, Seungcheol's arms went around his waist. He melted into the kiss with a smile and a tilt to his head.  
  
"Cheollie, what was that about?" He asked when they separated.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so adorable right now." He said, linking their arms and walking the direction of the slope Jeonghan wanted to go down next.  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit and walked. "I love this–skiing–just the two of us." He said as they made it to the top of the slope. "Don't get me wrong, I love creating memories with the other members and Carats, but I just.. I don't know how to say it."  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled and sat them down on the snow. They looked out to the other slopes and such, seeing a few people in the distance having fun. Jeonghan leaned his head against Seungcheol's shoulder and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Is it cold for you?" Seungcheol was curious.  
  
"With my heart rate going quickly from exercising and seeing your smile, I'm pretty warm." Jeonghan said cutely but seriously. "You know how I get when you come close to me."  
  
  
Seungcheol started imitating the heart rate monitor from the hospital. Jeonghan blushed as he could feel the older's lips go on his cheeks.  
  
  
"Excuse me," they heard a girl's voice, "are you going down this slope?"  
  
Jeonghan looked back and up at her with shock. "Oh, uhm, you go first." He said in Japanese as he stood up with Seungcheol.  
  
The girl bowed before looking at their faces closer. Seungcheol was whispering something in Jeonghan's ear as they start walking down the other side.  
  
"Excuse me," they heard her voice again, "do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Jeonghan's head was starting to hurt as he was trying to find the right words. He held a side of his head as he furrowed his eyebrows. _Come on, Jeonghan, you've been studying Japanese for how long now? Why can't you come up with a response?!_  
  
"Probably a webtoon," He stated, "I like those so I styled my hair like a character."  
  
Seungcheol just realised that at some point, Jeonghan took of his hat. He scratched his head as he was trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about.  
  
"Oh my, I think I know which one." She said with a giggle. "You look really good with it~ very cute."  
  
Jeonghan smiled and bowed. "We're going to leave you be now, Miss. Take care of yourself." Jeonghan said with a wave.  
  
  
Seungcheol walked down with Jeonghan with a confused pout. "Didn't you want to go down the slope?" He asked as they reached the bottom.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I rather not spend our date with a possible fan, you know?" He laughed a bit as they walk the direction to their cabin.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and walked along. They made it to the aesthetic cabin and took off their jackets and hats.  
  
  
"I had so much fun today, Seungcheol. Thank you." Jeonghan said as they sit in front of the fireplace together.  
  
  
Although the weather isn't too cold, Jeonghan's face was rather chilly. He snuggled up to the other male with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me, I thought no one was going to want to go." He said as he sipped on some hot chocolate.  
  
"You know me, I like sports." Jeonghan chuckled a bit.  
  
  
Seungcheol looked the other way. "You also like sleeping."  
  
"Gotta have sleep before you can play, right?"  
  
  
After a series of other random talks, they prepared something for them to eat and then took a shower. They lay down in bed and cuddle up close to each other.  
  
"I love you." Seungcheol said out of nowhere before kissing Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan giggled as the kisses tickled his neck. "I love you too. Let's just cuddle tonight, hm?" Jeonghan suggested.  
  
  
Seungcheol was already happy he got to spend the day together, he doesn't need sex. He hummed in agreement and brought the younger closer to him. He kissed those thin lips gently while keeping his idiotic smile on. Jeonghan smiled into the kiss as he instantly felt thousands of times warmer from Seungcheol's body temperature.  
  
"I love you~" Jeonghan whispered before putting their lips back together.  
  
Seungcheol felt like he was drowning in Jeonghan's love. Jeonghan felt like he was breathing the cleanest and freshest of air. Even though the kiss didn't involve tongues or any naughty hands, they felt like they were one with each other.  
  
Jeonghan kept repeating the same words every other minute naturally, like it was an inherited ritual that he would be lost without.  
  
"I love you too," Seungcheol replied, somehow bringing their bodies closer.  
  
He held Jeonghan firmly but gently; protectively but softly; possessively but lovingly. Their legs were linked as Seungcheol's arms were around Jeonghan's back and Jeonghan's hands cupped Seungcheol's face. The darkness wasn't an enemy but it wasn't a friend either. Having the moon slowly rise in one window while the sun slowly sank in the other window, they could see a bit of each other.  
  
"Why do I love you so much?" Jeonghan asked in a small voice, looking into Seungcheol's dark yet sparkling eyes.  
  
"Same reason as to why I love you so much—because you love me." Seungcheol answered softly as he watched Jeonghan's lighter eyes turn to crescents in his smile.  
  
Jeonghan giggled while his neck was being gently kissed by the other's plump lips. He stroked the older's black hair while feeling Seungcheol's kisses trail around to his jawline.  
  
"You're too much.." Jeonghan said in a happy sigh.  
  
"You're silver hair makes you look more angelic, you know." Seungcheol suddenly mentioned. "It's like a halo that's making your bright face shine brighter."  
  
Jeonghan's cheeks warm up as his smile never fades. "I'm wondering what you would look like with the same hair color. Maybe we can match soon."  
  
"That's a great idea, I'll change it when we get back home." Seungcheol loved the idea.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and connected their lips for the nth time today. "Thank you for such a wonderful date, Seungcheol. I hope we have many more dates like this." Jeonghan said softly while their lips were still together.  
  
  
"As long as you love me, I will never stop treating you." Seungcheol replied.  
  
"I'd only be lying to myself if I said I don't love you." Jeonghan commented with a slight chuckle.  
  
  
They continue the kiss for a few more minutes. "Do want to do it?" Jeonghan laughed as he stopped the kiss.

Seungcheol laughed along with him before he got pushed onto his back. "Even as innocent as a cuddle gets you turned on, huh?" He joked.

"That and I remember what Seo said. It'd be best to do it here rather than at the hotel where Chan can watch us." Jeonghan replied as he put his knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips. He lean down and captured the older's lips.

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan's fingers trail from his shoulders down to his hips. The fingers then tickled their way around his chest, not forgetting to feel each muscle thoroughly. The finger tips began teasing Seungcheol's nipples, making the owner start moaning.

"I didn't know I could make my man moan by just playing with his chest." Jeonghan giggled as his fingers didn't go easy on Seungcheol.

"Don't laugh, you moan just by simple eye contact while we're performing on stage." Seungcheol replied as his hand went to the younger's butt.

Jeonghan nodded in defeat before he sat upright. He pulled Seungcheol's pajamas down and was a bit shocked when there weren't any boxers. "Wow, my man thought he was going to get some tonight." Jeonghan laughed before dipping his head down.

He closed his eyes as he took in the older's cock halfway. Wetting it with his spit while gagging himself, Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol's thighs. His head was pushed down, choking him almost as much as the other night. He loved it so much. He moaned, begging for more.

It was unnatural and bazaar that he likes this, he even agrees. However, he's addicted to the feeling. Feeling that Seungcheol is close, he took the dick out of his mouth and looked up at Seungcheol's body. He saw the oder's neck bent back, showing off that one spot Jeonghan can't resist.

He quickly made his way to Seungcheol's neck, biting at the spot. It was right where everyone would see it. After he heard a few moans and felt his hair being pulled on, he started sucking the skin that was between his teeth. He felt like an animal as he sucked the skin thoroughly. He stopped when he tasted metal. 

"I'm sorry, I had to, Love." Jeonghan said in a deep voice that sent shivers all over Seungcheol's body.

"A-are you topping tonight?" Seungcheol asked as he started shaking from his release a few secondss ago.

"Nope, I want your dick in me right now, Daddy-Cheol." Jeonghan replied before getting up to strip.

Seungcheol felt the other sit down and heard him emit a loud, pleasured moan. Not waiting to adjust, Jeonghan started on his journey to ecstacy. He held Jeonghan's hip with on hand while getting his fist fucked by Jeonghan's cock.

"Ahm~ Cheol!" Jeonghan moaned with a giggle.

Jeonghan's pace wasn't fast, but it did make him let out tiny moans each time his prostate was bumped. "Hannie, stop giving me those cute moans." Seungcheol ordered.

"You stop making sex so good." Jeonghan replied with a smirk as he quickened his pace and let his moans remain how they are.

Seungcheol didn't argue as there wasn't a point to. How could he not pleasure the younger? That and those moans are eargasms for Seungcheol. His reasoning was interrupted by feeling Jeonghan's release go on his face. This made Jeonghan stop.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Cheol." Jeonghan said as he could now barely see Seungcheol's face due to the darkness of the room. He turned on the lamp after standing up.

"Why did you stop, Han?" Seungcheol asked as he sat up.

Jeonghan grew red cheeks as he went to the bathroom to grab a hand towel. He wiped Seungcheol's face with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm sorry.." he repeated as he put the towel on the nightstand.

Seungcheol smirked. "Yes, you're a bad boy. Lay down and receive your punishment."

Jeonghan widened his eyes. Not only was he shocked that Seungcheol wasn't upset, but he was surprised at the sudden kinkiness. He did as he was told and laid directly in the center of the bed. He already spread his limbs like he knew Seungcheol would tell him to do.

"Good boy," Sungcheol turned off the lamp, "that doesn't redeem you though."   
  


Seungcheol went on top of Jeonghan, putting his dick right back inside the younger. With one hand, Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hip. With the other hand, Seungcheol wrapped his fingers around Jeonghan's neck.

"If you moan, my grip will only get tighter." He informed the younger.

Jeonghan failed already when the older pounded into him. "Ahh! There, Cheol, there!" He screamed before his neck was gripped tighter.

He tried holding his moans, but they just kept slipping out, partially due to the fact his neck was being grabbed. He felt Seungcheol's release as well as Seungcheol going for another round. Jeonghan kept moaning as he was experiencing all three of his favorite sexual things at once.  
  
His most favorite thing is that Seungcheol is fucking the lights out of him. The second would be the cock-choking, and third would be the neck grabbing. He didn't care that his breaths were becoming shallower with each moan. All he could think about is the pleasure that's coming his way.  
  
"You're lucky I left your favorite piece of jewelry back home, little Hannie." Seungcheol whispered against Jeonghan's ear before pounding harder into the younger.  
  
"Please, Cheol, I can't take much more~" Jeonghan said in a high-pitched tone. "But please go harder!" He contradicted himself only seconds later.  
  
"I forgive you from earlier, Hannie. You're a good boy." Seungcheol said with a smirk. He pulled out, hearing the younger whimper almost immediately.  
  
Jeonghan was about to say something, however, Seungcheol slammed right back into him. "Ahhh!" He screamed so loud, he's sure that anyone living off of the planet could hear him.  
  
"Louder!" Seungcheol commanded.  
  
Jeonghan was sure that his voice was going to be just about dead in the morning. He felt himself being filled for the second time before Seungcheol slammed harder. Jeonghan's eyes went back as his body was shaking from this all.  
  
Seungcheol took himself out. "Turn around, Baby." Seungcheol commanded.  
  
Jeonghan obeyed and went on his stomach, putting his butt higher in the air and waiting to get filled again. He felt the hot cum drip out of him as he waited. He received his filling when Seungcheol went into him at full force–hitting his sensitive spot dead on.  
  
"Yes! There!" Jeonghan instinctively shouted, not caring if anyone was passing by the cabin this late at night.  
  
Seungcheol hooked one arm around the angel's stomach. He grabbed Jeonghan's erection and pumped it to the same beat. Truthfully, Seungcheol is more than tired. However, he has this craving to go as long as his body can let him. He sank his teeth into the younger's shoulder, hearing another set of moans just for the bite.   
  
Seungcheol felt a wave of warmth go over him before he released for another time. It was almost painful, but with Jeonghan's walls tightening around his cock, he quickly forgot about it. He felt down beside Jeonghan.  
  
  
"Daddy-Cheol, thank you for the discipline. I've learned~" Jeonghan cooed in labored breaths as he rested his face on Seungcheol's chest.  
  
"Haha.. A cuddle turned into daddy-kink.. Who would have guessed?" Seungcheol laughed. "I love you, Jeonghan. I really do."  
  
Jeonghan remained silent with a smile on his face. He snuggled closer, finally getting around to that _just_ cuddling.   
  


  
  
***  
  
The next morning was quiet and peaceful. The two sleeping were doing just that—sleeping. They didn't hear the front door unlock and open, nor did they hear their bedroom door open. What they did hear was a gasp and an annoyed sigh.  
  
They sat up straight in the bed, seeing Seo and another girl.  
  
"Put some damn clothes on." Seo said, throwing the shirts that were carelessly thrown last night.  
  
Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol's neck, seeing the bite he made being red and aggrivated. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he touched it.  
  
Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's wrist gently before putting their lips together. Jeonghan was trapped in a daze as he felt his back hit against the bed with the older on top of him. He brought Seungcheol closer, having his hormones kick in again. Just looking into Seungcheol's eyes made him submit his entire body to the other. He was ready to be taken again, and anyone seeing him could tell.  
  
"I don't know if you guys noticed or not, but I didn't come here alone." Seo broke their kiss.  
  
They instantly looked to the shy, young girl that was beside Seo. They put the shirts on automatically and reached the floor to grab the pants that were put there. They exchanged the garments when they noticed the size difference. They then stand up and rush to the bathroom.  
  
  
"Are they always like this?" The girl asked.  
  
"Sometimes.. Not lately though. They have different dorms for a reason." Seo said with a slight smirk.  
  
  
The boys get back in neat clothes and clean hair. They sit down at the dining table where the ladies were seated at.  
  
"Bangcha, you never told me you worked with Seventeen." The girl said with a soft voice.  
  
Jeonghan was perplexed. Not once has he ever heard Seo's first name. It did make him give a slight chuckle.  
  
Seo coughed. "Seungcheol, Jeonghan, this is my sister. She is going to help me out so she can gain experience for a job she's working to get." She introduced.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his hands together. "If you're Assistant Seo, then what do we call her?" He asked.  
  
"You can call me Yeon, I don't like to be too formal with names." The girl spoke up.  
  
"Seo Yeon?" Jeonghan asked, receiving a nod.  
  
  
"I would rather my sister not walk into your room and see you two naked or having sex. So during the rest of your trip, please reserve yourselves." Seo said with a slight-beg in her tone.  
  
Jeonghan chuckled a bit. "Okay, don't worry."  
  
Seo looked down at her sister. "Don't tell anyone about their relationship, Yeon-ah. Although most staff members just suppose they're dating, they're not official yet."  
  
When Seungcheol heard that most of the workers think they're together, he stopped breathing. _And when did I flirt with him last?_  
  
"Especially the hair dresser finds you two suspicious. Nonetheless, until they come out, please don't talk about them." She instructed.  
  
  
Yeon nodded and smiled. "This is going to be exciting!"  
  
  
 _I'm sure it will be._ Both of the boys had the same thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!  
> Had to have some sexy time, right?  
> Now we have a new character, but she won't be here for too long.  
> Please welcome Seo Yeon!


	20. Haru — Part Three

Seungcheol watched Yeon as she was talking with Jeonghan about a few things. He folded his arms and looked down at the table.  
  
"We're doing more shows, so be prepared. Fans really liked it so far, and we have many more locations to go to." Seo said as she noticed Seungcheol was getting bored.  
  
The four made it to practice building that Seventeen is using for the time being. There were back up dancers along with some of the other members there at this time. Seungcheol clicked his tongue before remembering what he wanted to do.  
  
"I want to change my hair color." He said out of nowhere.  
  
Seo looked up from her documents and at Seungcheol with disbelief. "You should have changed it when we were in Seoul." She said with an upset tone.  
  
He nodded. "I know, it only came to me last night."  
  
"Let me guess, you want to match with your boyfriend." She asked casually.  
  
Seungcheol looked around to see if there were any other staff members nearby. He sighed in relief as there weren't any nearby.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe not exactly the same color." Seungcheol said. "It'd look too obvious, right?"  
  
She laughed a bit before nodding. "Good thing the hair stylist comes with us, right? I'll ask her if she has anything close." Seo replied, standing up to get some more coffee.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled. For once, the assistant wasn't too mean to his sudden decision. He knows he can be sporadic at times, but not as bad as Soonyoung. Speaking of the tiger, he just ran into the room with a loud roar.  
  
"Seokmin-ssi, lend me your sword!" He said, kneeling on one knee and holding his heart with his right hand.  
  
"Why should I grant you my excalibur, Knave?" Seokmin asked as he pretended to have his sword in his hand. "Don't you know only true knights, loyal and worthy, like myself, can weild such a weapon–such a piece of art? How dare you!" Seokmin shouted at the end.  
  
"Sir, I come to protect you." Soonyoung kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
His chin was lifted by Seokmin and they stared into each other's eyes. Maybe a touch too long. "I don't need to be protected, Knave." Seokmin whispered before walking away from Soonyoung.  
  
"Sir," Soonyoung called out, making Seokmin stop walking, "what if _I_ need protecting?"  
  
Seokmin turned around. "Then I will protect you." He said loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
  
After a few seconds of silence, they broke into laughter. "You're acting skills are getting better and better!" Soonyoung put up both thumbs.  
  
"Only because I practice with you~" Seokmin said cheesily as they skip along out of the practice room.  
  
  
Jeonghan scratches his head as he sips on some tea. "Are they always like that?" Yeon asked shyly.  
  
"Thankfully, yes. They have so much energy that I don't have." Jeonghan laughed a bit.  
  
"By the way the bed creaks every night, I'd say you have plenty of energy." Jisoo said before leaving the table.  
  
Jeonghan's jaw dropped as he watched the L.A. boy walk off. He was about to get up, but the girl held his wrist. "Is it true?" She asked softly.  
  
"What, are you a spy or something?" Jeonghan asked with a smirk.  
  
  
While the girl was replying, Jeonghan noticed Seungcheol leaving the practice room with Seo. He stood up and took her by the wrist, walking her out at a distance.  
  
"Mr. Yoon?" She asked, trying to keep up with him.  
  
He stopped and put his index finger between their lips. "Shh, I wanna see what they're up to." He whispered with a playful smile.  
  
Shocked, she just stayed quiet while walking with Jeonghan.  
  
  
Seungcheol sat down on a spinny chair and played on it for a minute or two. He stopped automatically when the hair stylist came in.  
  
"I don't have exactly Jeonghan-silver, but I have something close to it." She said with a smile. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
Jeonghan opened the door, revealing himself and the other girl. "Right here!"  
  
  
Seungcheol inwardly sighed. _Let's see.. Eleven members in Seventeen knows about us, Seo, Yeon, and now the hair stylist. Fourteen people know that we're a couple._ Seungcheol had to keep tabs on who all knows. He knows that Jeonghan has been really casual about their relationship near the other members, as well as Seo.  
  
He didn't expect him to be so open with the stylist or Yeon. But obviously, somewhere in Jeonghan is a bold molecule that let's him do what he wants.   
  
He sat still and listened to stories Jeonghan told while he got his hair done. He was thinking that actually getting his hair done was going to be a surprise to give to Jeonghan. He didn't expect the younger to secretly follow him. _You should know Jeonghan by now, he's the intrusive one._ Even after so many years, he can't believe Jeonghan acts shy for one minute and then bold the next.  
  
He remembers how shy they were when they started their relationship. It started as a kiss or two per day along with cuddling at night. Jeonghan even stopped Seungcheol from touching his lower back. However, after some time, Jeonghan became more than open about it.  
  
"Hansol? He's fun to sleep with, I guess. He doesn't like to cuddle, but he also doesn't like to keep me up with music all night." Jeonghan said while talking to Yeon.  
  
"You haven't been talking about your nightly cupades with my sister, have you?" Seo asked, forgetting that she's left Yeon alone for several hours today.  
  
Jeonghan gave a blank face. "Like I would, she feels like a sister to me." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I reserve that talking to only Jisoo and Soonyoung."  
  
"Why Soonyoung?" Seungcheol asked confusedly.  
  
"I think he secretly wants to have sex with me." Jeonghan shrugged.  
  
Everyone in the room shot shocked eyes at Jeonghan. "What?"   
  
"Warn me like three weeks before we have another threesome, Han." Seungcheol requested as his hair was being wrapped up.  
  
"Another?" Yeon asked.  
  
Seo sighed and grabbed her sister's wrist. "That's enough for now. I trust you will get back to the hotel on your own." She said before leaving the room.  
  
  
Jeonghan shrugged and sat back in his chair. Seungcheol wanted to shake his head, but wasn't able to. He saw Jeonghan's playful eyes watching him. Jeonghan smiled and waved.  
  
  
***  
  
Everyone was on stage. They marveled at Seungcheol's new hair color while the translating woman explained what Seungcheol was saying in the background.  
  
"Jeonghan and Dino have nice hair colors, so I went with something between silver and blonde." He said, making the other members give fake surprised voices.  
  
Jisoo walked up to Seungcheol and palmed his chest. "You just like the way Jeonghan looks like a handsome anime character." He said with a big smile, making the older start panicking.  
  
Soonyoung jumped between them. "So what if he thinks like that? He looks good either way." He looked up and into Seungcheol's eyes while putting a hand on the older's bare bicep.  
  
Jeonghan just cracked his neck with a smirk. "Everybody," Chan started, "you guys know that Jeonghan has special names he calls his hair styles, right?"  
  
  
After a few seconds of the translation, the fans screamed their answer. "What was yesterday's name?" Chan asked with a smile, finally letting the tension on the stage lift.  
  
Jeonghan smiled back and put his arm around Chan's waist. "Yesterday's hair was called 'Dried Flower.'" He said, looking at everyone.   
  
He knew what the next question was. "What is today's name?" Wonwoo asked from across the stage.  
  
  
Jeonghan felt another wave of boldness cloud his judgement. He walked Chan over to Seungcheol and stood next to them. "You see how similar our hair colors are?" He said out of nowhere, bringing the topic back up.  
  
Watching the fans, Jeonghan laughed. He then made eye contact with Seungcheol. "Today's name is 'Daring Boy.'" He said before moving his microphone to the side of his face. He stole Seungcheol's hand-held microphone and gave it to Chan.  
  
Like a good boy, Chan took the microphone without asking why. Seungcheol was confused, however. Jeonghan breathed in and out for a second before he put his and Seungcheol's foreheads together. He put one hand on Seungcheol's nape as he brought their lips together.  
  
Instantly, the fans sounded throughout the stadium. The members were more than shocked and were tempted to tear them apart. However, the kiss was simple and sweet. Jeonghan stepped away from him with a small smile and blushed cheeks.   
  
Seungcheol grabbed his microphone back. "Jeonghan," He took the younger's wrist, "you want to know what _my_ hair style's name is?" He asked, receiving a shocked glare.   
  
"It's called 'Rebellious Boy.'"   
  
And just then, Seungcheol stuck his tongue in Jeonghan's mouth and put his hands on the younger's shoulders. The kiss was intense for being out on stage. Seungcheol's dirty lips traveled down to Jeonghan's neck. Forgetting that Seungcheol's microphone is at his left shoulder, Jeonghan turned his head that direction.  
  
He let out a moan when Seungcheol bit him.  
  
The other members were panicking amongst themselves at this point. They huddled together before coming to the conclusion.. "Everyone! We need to prepare for the next performance!" Seungkwan said when he noticed the kiss die down. He took Jeonghan by the wrist while Mingyu walked Seungcheol out by the shoulders.  
  
  
The stage went dark as they went behind it. Their microphones were then turned off.  
  
"What the hell?!" Seo asked in fury.  
  
"I.. I-" Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
"You could have at least told us that you were going to do that." Yeon spoke up. "What do we tell reporters? That you are dating or that you were just teasing fans?"  
  
As shocked as those two girls are, the other staff members weren't effected by it. A male staff member decided to speak up. "Hey, they make out in the practice room and dorm all the time, why can't they make out on stage?"  
  
  
The couple look at each other in shock. "Y-you guys know?" Chan asked.  
  
"Kind of hard not to notice these things." He said before sipping some coffee.  
  
"I have an idea," Jihoon started, gaining everyone's attention, "let's go out there, perform the rest of the concert, and not talk about it. If we do a great job, maybe they won't bring it up for a little while and it will give us some time to think."   
  
Everyone agreed as they set up for their next scheduled performance. "The VCR out there is only so long, so let's get to it." He said, clapping his hands.  
  
  
Just like Jihoon told them to do, they were ready for their next performance. They set aside the event that just took place and started dancing to the music. One song in particular was _Flower_ , in which Jeonghan made eye contact with Seungcheol regularly. He heard fans scream whenever they got close to each other, whether it be a talking segment or a dance routine.  
  
 _You messed it all up, Jeonghan_. He was talking to himself as they continued on. He was starting to lose focus, he almost forgot to sing his line in _Rock_. He almost forgot to start back up dancing to _Crazy in Love_. He almost shouted in a fit of rage when he realized what he'd done.  
  
 _You have to fix things._ He told himself as he watched the performance team do their songs. ' _Daring Boy,' what a stupid name. I will never have this hair style again._   
  
Just then, Seungcheol sat down next to him. They were watching the performance team go to town. "It's not your fault." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is." Jeonghan put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
"No.. I wanted to come out to fans for such a long time now." Seungcheol confessed. "I wanted it to be natural, and I was really happy it was." He gave a smile.  
  
They look into each others eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Love. I wouldn't have wanted us to reveal our relationship to fans any other way." He moved Jeonghan's silver locks to the side. "We won't have to be too cautious anymore."  
  
"Okay.." Jeonghan joined the smile before putting their lips together softly. "I'm sorry for any of the drama that will come our way."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and linked their pinkies. "We're all one. Just don't take it off, okay? Don't _ever_ take this off." He said, speaking about their group rings.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "We'll always be there for each other." Seungcheol said before he noticed that the Hip-Hop team was next. He put a kiss on Jeonghan's temple before getting up.  
  
He leaves the balcony before waving. Jeonghan sighs and looks out to the crowd. He's currently on a stage balcony, waiting to go on the cart for their finale. He hopes that Seungcheol can join him this time, but then realizes the fans would remember instantly.   
  
_Don't worry,_ He could practically hear Seungcheol's voice in his mind. He looked out to the stage and listened to the rapping.  
  
  
***  
  
The members went onto the stage for their next day. They saw many fans waving their lights and screaming their chants to the waiting music. Music and their voices went down as the lights went off. Each member adjusted their earbuds while holding their color-coded microphones.  
  
Just like the days prior, they are going to entertain Carats for a few hours before they have another signing event. Each day is different yet the same. They perform just about the same songs each day, adding a different thing along with it. However, it's the talking that the members and fans are mostly interested in.  
  
They were happy that the language barrier wasn't an issue, but it was also hard not to talk too quickly. They always forget that the woman needs time to translate. The boys are just too sporadic for her.  
  
However, their words still get to the thousands of Carats that fill the stadium. The music plays, the boys sing and dance, and the fans chant. Sounds like a boring routine when you hear that's what has been happening for nine days, but they always have fun.  
  
"Everyone!" Soonyoung called out. "The mood got destroyed yesterday, huh?" He asked, remembering about the whole kissing and biting scene.  
  
Jihoon silently wanted to throw Soonyoung out to the wild fans, but knew he would get in even more trouble if he did.   
  
"Well today, we have a special treat for you all. Who wants to see Seventeen _Sexy Back_?!" He yelled through the microphone.  
  
Each member took out one earbud while squinting their eyes from the noise (Soonyoung). The music started playing and Mingyu was all shyness. However, Seokmin and Soonyoung weren't afraid to go all out.  
  
"Woah, there's some tension between these two." Junhui stepped in front, pointing at both Seokmin and Soonyoung.  
  
Their dance was slightly suggestive—grinding their hips inward to each other to the beat of the song. The other members did a few other sexy dances.  
  
"Yoon Jeonghan! Yoon Jeonghan!" The other members chanted as they saw Jeonghan laughing on the stage floor.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you." Seungcheol pointed at the center of their little circle.  
  
Jeonghan stood up and brought down his highly-explensive jacket, moving his hips a bit slow to the beat. He kept red cheeks as he knows Seungcheol's eyes are all over him. Fans instantly went crazy when he gave one, last, deep grind of his hips. _Yup, I'm getting some of Cheol tonight._ He thought as he saw Seungcheol's eyes turn dark.   
  
  
After that moment passed, they all went to the back to prepare for the next performance.   
  
"You really thought bringing that segment was a good idea?" Jihoon asked as he took off his shirt.  
  
"Hey, I figured that they're going to remember it if they are going to." Soonyoung shrugged. "That and I saw the Yoon Angel show off some of his bedroom moves."   
  
Seungcheol looked up from putting on his belt. "Oh please, I can't take any more kinky sex right now." He held up both hands as he noticed Jeonghan was focusing on something else. "Forget what he offered, okay?"  
  
"Offered?" Jihoon asked. "What, he wants to have a threesome with everyone, huh?"  
  
Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "I'd have to decline. I don't swing that way." He snapped his fingers, making the finger guns. He put on his jacket and awaited the next stage entrance.  
  
  
Seungcheol sighed while fixing his hair. "That's a relief."   
  
"Is he really making you have _that_ much sex with him?" Jihoon asked, fixing his brown hair.  
  
"No.. not recently. But sometimes it's hard to keep up a good character when he's doing everything in his power to turn me on with the choreographies."  
  
  
Jihoon nodded while getting his make up finished. The woman patted his nose. "Tell him to be less sexy then. If you guys can't do it, why tease?"  
  
Seungcheol was still not used to talking about his sex life near so many people. "W-well,.. You know how it is trying to tell Jeonghan no."  
  
"It doesn't work." Jeonghan said, butting into the conversation suddenly. "We're on after the performance team, Woozi-ah." He sat down next to Seungcheol.  
  
  
Jihoon laughed a bit as Seungcheol's eyes begged for help.  
  
"What are you trying to say no to me about anyway?" Jeonghan asked as he moved his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Nothing~" Seungcheol lied.  
  
"He actually wants you to up the sexy in your next performance. He wants something to jerk to tonight while you and Chan are sleeping." Jihoon smirked while crossing his leg.  
  
The make up lady looked up from her palette. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with raised eyebrows. Seungcheol put his face in his palms.  
  
"If you want me to be sexy during a ballad, alright. Otherwise wait until _Crazy in Love_ , Babe." Jeonghan smirked before kissing Seungcheol's head.  
  
Seungcheol sighed as Jeonghan and Jihoon left the room. He looked at the woman with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said softly.  
  
"It's definitely something to get used to, but nothing that we don't know about." She said, putting the stuff on the counter in a bag.   
  
  
Seungcheol took out his phone to look at some of the fans' comments on their fanpage.  
  
  
 _I think they're so cute together <33_  
  
 _They've just been so precious since debut.  
I can't believe they're official now!! ^^  
  
How can they be so cute and sexy at the   
same time?  
  
I don't know if I like 'Daring Boy' or  
'Rebellious Boy' better.   
  
Do you think they really named the hair  
before their stage?  
  
Probably not, it didn't look planned.  
  
Seungcheol's being naughty!!  
  
Jeonghan's moan tho 0_0'_  
  
  
Seungcheol was surprised that there were mostly positive comments. He did see a few mean comments, but at the end of the day, it's just the fan's preference and opinion. He sighed before locking his phone and putting it in his bag. He walked to where he was to enter the stage next.  
  
He heard Jeonghan's voice as they sang _Come to Me_. He looked at the screen and saw their more-than-cute dance routine. Surprisingly enough, Jeonghan made it a touch bit sexy with one glare at the camera. However, he was mostly just enjoying himself while naturally being cute.  
  
He smiled before putting in his earbud. _Today's mission is to make Carats happy and to make sure Jeonghan stays positive._ Seungcheol knows how Jeonghan reacts to things. Being together since trainee days, he's picked up on how the younger feels and how he shows his emotions.  
  
Sometimes Jeonghan keeps everything bottled up for a long time before exploding. Whether he explode with anger or tears, he does it in a dramatic fashion. Seungcheol considers Jeonghan fabulous, but not like the diva-Boo. However, Jeonghan is mostly open to the other members when something is bothering him.  
  
But right now, Seungcheol can tell that Jeonghan is responding to the event with the first option. Jeonghan is smiling to the crowd, but crying inside. Whenever the two meet eye to eye, Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows for a split-second. The younger always cracks when looking into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
It's only a matter of time until the dam breaks, making every member feel upset. Even though it was Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's ideas to be daring and rebellious, they can't help but feel sorry for them.   
  
And then the whole atmosphere changed when the giant balloon-balls came out. Fans got to play with the members as well as Jeonghan getting 'watered.' Seungcheol's heart was at ease when he noticed the younger having a _real_ smile on.   
  
There was a moment that they passed by each other. Seungcheol signaled Jeonghan to take out one earbud. The younger obeyed and leaned in to listen.  
  
"You're doing great, Love." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked down at the stage. "Meet me in the waiting room after the concert."   
  
To anyone else, they would think meeting in the waiting room would be normal. But they would usually go somewhere else after a huge concert. That being said, no cameras _should_ follow them to the waiting room. Seungcheol nodded before joining Hansol somewhere else on the stage.  
  
  
Jeonghan traveled around with Minghao for a little while before he put his arm around Jisoo. He heard fans sound with excitement as they kept their side hug. Truthfully, Jeonghan didn't mind doing fanservice. He got to spend a lot of time with the other members and get close to them.  
  
  
***  
  
Thankfully, no cameras followed any of the members to the waiting room. It turns out that a couple other members decided to go back there as well. Seungcheol entered the room after using the bathroom. He saw Minghao and Chan talking in the corner and a staff member talking to Mingyu at the table. Then he noticed Jeonghan in one of the other corners with the corners with his lips twitching.  
  
Seungcheol sat down next to him on the black couch. He put his arm around the younger, trying to read the emotions on the other's lips.  
  
"Han, please tell me how you feel." Seungcheol wanted to know.  
  
"Cheol, I feel.. So very confused right now." Jeonghan whispered. "I want to be happy, I know I'm sad, yet I know that nothing's bad right now. Nothing is getting in our way–we're accepted, loved, and all. But something in me is telling me no."   
  
Seungcheol was at a loss for the situation as well. He just brought Jeonghan closer, putting their lips together slowly. Jeonghan moved his hand to pull Seungcheol closer by the nape. The kiss wasn't intense, but it was passionate. Their tongues moving together weren't for lust but for comfort.  
  
Ignoring any stares that came their way, Jeonghan went onto Seungcheol's lap. His knees were on either side of the older while tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
Seungcheol stopped the long kiss when he felt something wet and warm drop onto his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Jeonghan's eyes being all dark. He sighed and took out a cloth, patting the younger's eyes and taking the eyeliner with it.   
  
"You look ugly with smeared makeup." Seungcheol mumbled when he saw how the other's eyes were horrid.  
  
Jeonghan slapped the older's shoulder in weak rage. "You look ugly when you.. when you.." Jeonghan was saying as he started up his heavy swallowing and trembling lips.   
  
And here's where the dam breaks. Jeonghan's eyes flood out with the whole week's emotions. He always tried staying strong during the ending of each concert, and he's been forgetting to cry later on. Top that off with the stage event and you have a recipe for overflowing tears.  
  
Seungcheol patted Jeonghan's back and encouraged him to let it out now. His Carat shirt was ruined by the salty tears and eyeliner that came from Jeonghan's eyes as the younger cried into Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol saw that the other members in the room took notice to Jeonghan's crying. Who wouldn't? He's not exactly being silent.  
  
The other members come up to them and pat Jeonghan's back.  
  
"It'll be alright, Hyung, we'll protect you." Chan said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
He hates watching Jeonghan cry. Next to his parents crying, it's the only thing that really makes his heart break.  
  
"We'll make sure that fans don't hurt you." Minghao supported Chan's statement.  
  
Jeonghan took his face out of Seungcheol's chest to look at the three members beside him. He stood up and reached to cup Chan's cheeks. "Dino, who's baby are you?" He asked in a sniffle.  
  
"J-jeonghan-hyung's baby." Chan replied as his eyes started getting wet.  
  
Chan didn't expect Jeonghan to hug him so tightly. "Until I'm thirty, Hyung." Chan whispered as he felt the older shaking.  
  
After a minute or two, Jeonghan moved onto Minghao, smuthering him in a hug as well. "You too, Mingyu, come here." Jeonghan pleaded.  
  
The tallest in the room moved closer, putting his arms around Jeonghan. Chan and Seungcheol joined in the hug as well, completing the group hug.  
  
The staff member sighed and left the waiting room, making sure no camera crew came into the room during this scene. The last thing the company wants is to make the fans worry.   
  
"What's going on in there?" Yeon asked.  
  
"Jeonghan's having a break down." He repsonded with a saddened tone. "I couldn't stay and listen to his sobbing."  
  
Yeon looked back at Seo with raised eyebrows. "Should we still invite them to eat?" She asked.  
  
"Give them thirty more minutes, they'll be up for it. They usually get their energy back by stress eating." Seo sighed.  
  
  
***  
  
"Thanks guys.." Jeonghan said as his nerves were calm at the dinner table.  
  
"You just tell us whenever you need a hug, Hyung." Seungkwan put up his glass. "Jihoon wrote a whole song about it."  
  
Jeonghan smiled while picking at his food with his chopsticks. "Sometimes it's hard to come out and say those things though." Jeonghan was being open and honest with them. "I hate for you guys to have to see your hyung like this."  
  
"No one is perfect." Soonyoung piped up. "But we can support each other to make the perfect team. If one person is upset than the rest of the group is upset."  
  
Junhui nodded. "A rainbow can't be complete with one color missing."  
  
"If one light bulb burns out on the set, then the others will burn out with it." Jisoo said, slightly ranting over how every year, his Christmas light bulbs would burn out.  
  
  
The other twelve cheer Jeonghan on with light compliments and deep sayings. It almost made him want to cry with joy. However, he didn't want to ruin another set of contacts nor hurt his eyes.   
  
"Really, you guys are the best." Jeonghan said in a whisper.  
  
The other members heard him though. "Hyung, even if fans get upset with you and Seungcheol-hyung, that doesn't change the fact that we're a family." Chan said with a smile.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at his food with a matching smile. "Don't forget to be supporting Seungcheol." Jeonghan said.  
  
Everyone looked Seungcheol's way. "He's stressed out too." Jeonghan added as he saw some tiredness in the older's eyes.  
  
"We should have even more fun tomorrow. Why not bring out some games that we want to play with the fans?" Wonwoo asked.   
  
  
The table cheered in agreement. While the members went off with more stamina, Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
"I love you." Jeonghan whispered back, holding Seungcheol's hand under the table.  
  
  
Seungcheol thumbed the other's knuckle, smiling as Jeonghan scooted closer in the booth. Through his tears, Jeonghan never forgot about Seungcheol. "How do _you_ feel?" Jeonghan asked, still whispering while watching the other members play with their food.  
  
"I feel great, Jeonghan." Seungcheol replied. "I'm really happy. It means a lot that fans aren't attacking us and the members are supporting us."   
  
Jeonghan lifted his head to look into Seungcheol's eyes. "Don't be an idiot like me—don't be silent." Jeonghan pleaded with his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Seungcheol brought the younger's head back down onto his shoulder and continues to massage Jeonghan's knuckles calmly. "I'm the leader, Han. I can't worry the other members."  
  
"Then at least tell me."  
  
"I have something to tell you~" Seungcheol said cutely. He received a hum as a response. "I love you."  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and blushed as he watched Junhui and Chan talk in Chinese. "Cheesy.."  
  
"Only for you, Jeonghan."  
  
"Better be.." Jeonghan's cute pout could be heard in the whisper. "I don't want to share my man.."  
  
"You want to do a threesome with Soonyoung, don't you?" Seungcheol asked out of nowhere.  
  
  
Jeonghan stayed silent for a moment. "Nahh, I think just you and me is just perfect." He snuggled closer with a smile.   
  
  
Seungcheol laughed a bit as they got closer. They made eye contact again before putting their lips together. The kiss was soft and appropriate for the table. No tongues were involved nor any dirty hands.   
  
  
Jisoo looked at them for a moment before he noticed Seokmin and Soonyoung were imitating. They were snuggling together jokingly before locking eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Jisoo slightly smacked Soonyoung's shoulder. "Don't make fun of them."  
  
  
The older couple looked around the table when they heard Jisoo's raised voice. They saw how Seokmin and Soonyoung were. "You think it's funny to act like us?" Jeonghan asked, making the table silent.  
  
The younger couple gave a look of apology. "We-"  
  
"I think it's cute. Are you two dating?" Jeonghan asked with a smile.  
  
  
All heads turn to the wide-eyed couple. "What makes you think that, Hyung?" Seokmin asked in a panic.  
  
"Come on, you two are almost inseperatable." Jeonghan tried to wink.  
  
"He's right," Jihoon commented, "I see you two getting closer each time you're in the practice room together."  
  
  
The two automatically get out of each others arms. "Sorry, but I don't go that way." Soonyoung put up his arms. "We're just joking around."  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit before sipping on Seungcheol's soda. "Alright, Hoshi-yah, if you say so."   
  
  
The other members just laugh as Seokmin's and Soonyoung's cheeks stay flushed.  
  
  
"Attention!" Seungkwan stood up from the table with his phone in his hand.  
  
The boys stop joking about Seokmin and Soonyoung, directing their attention to the Diva.  
  
  
"There's an article out about Seungcheol and Jeonghan," He said, looking up from his phone and to the members respectively.   
  
The two sit up properly to listen in.   
  
" _Today, Kpop stars of the famous boy group Seventeen have announced that there are no dating couples within the group. The event that happened with the hair style names, kissing, and biting were all fanservice. The boys were told by staff members that fans have been itching for more tension among the members. Seungcheol and Jeonghan took it upon themselves to be daring and rebellious. The event was not planned; however, the assistant manager assures fans and netizens that there is nothing between the boys that she knows of. She said, 'Secret relationships are just that–a secret–even from me.' Seventeen's manager told fans that he spoke to both of the members and will make sure that the members do not go overboard on the fanservice again. The boys wish to not be bothered over this matter again, and will work harder to please Carats with or without fanservice_."  
  
The other members look the eldest members' way to see how they think. There was a long silence after Seungkwan finished reading the article aloud.  
  
  
"Everything worked out in the end, huh?" Jeonghan said after the silence. "Here I worried over nothing.."  
  
"Hyung," Seokmin could tell there was something off, "were you hoping that you two would come out at this time?"  
  
  
Jeonghan gave a fake smile, Seungcheol could detect it from a mile away. "No, everything is perfect. I'll have to thank Seo for saving our butts again."  
  
The table stayed silent as they could detect some negative energy coming toward the two members. "Go back to eating and talking. There's nothing to worry about." Seungcheol instructed.  
  
  
The members eye each other one-by-one, nodding to each other before going on about whatever they were before Seokmin and Soonyoung got caught.   
  
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, "why am I sadder now? Why am I not happy?" he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "I don't know.. I was ready. Maybe we should have spoken to Seo earlier today."   
  
Jeonghan nodded and let out his breath. "This gives us more time to prepare. Let's use the time wisely." He suggested going back to their cuddling position.  
  
"Right," Seungcheol agreed, "the members don't need to be worried over us."   
  
"Let's make it so they don't have to and we don't have to fake anything. I'm ready to be real to both Seventeen and Carats." He said with an honest smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol stroked the younger's hair gently like one would stroke a cat. He heard a faint hum from the younger. He smiled and closed his eyes, wondering how Jeonghan could fall asleep with the _kids_ being so loud. However, once he tried sleeping, he fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and last part of the Haru tour.  
> A lot happened in those days they were in Japan.  
> Even more than what went down in these past three chapters. #Spoiler


	21. Happy Ending

"Everyone, wake up!"  
  
  
The boys had a long night. They performed their last Haru concert and were gearing up for the Dream concert They were still going to be in Japan for a little while longer. They stayed up late last night eating and playing games, however. Soonyoung said that they just needed to have more fun; Seungkwan said that they're just fabulously lazy. Others suspect that they just wanted to make Seungcheol and Jeonghan happy.  
  
These couple of nights have been a bit awkward for everyone, especially Chan. He's still roomed with the two, and they don't even do as much as a kiss before bed.  
  
Enough of that, they all groan as they sit up. They decided to not go back to the hotel last night, and stayed in the practice room the company has in Japan.   
  
Each member lazily stood up and shuffled to the bathrooms. Jeonghan was late to one of them. He banged his head on the door by accident and fell back on the other wall of the hallway. "Ouch.." He said in a mutter as he held his forehead.  
  
He felt arms around his waist. He didn't even lift his eyes to see who it was as he just leaned into the embrace. He was still tired–he fell asleep already..  
  
"Hyung," The body holding him voiced, "it's our turn now."   
  
Jeonghan nodded and walked with the younger. He lifted his shirt in preparation of a shower.  
  
"Not to shower, Hyung." The other laughed before playfully slapping Jeonghan's stomach.  
  
"Ack," Jeonghan held his stomach before looking at the energetic, Chinese male. "Juni, why are we using the toilet together?" He asked tiredly as he undid his belt.  
  
Junhui shrugged before following suit. Jeonghan shrugged it off before finishing his business with the other. He yawned and looked into the mirror. His silver hair was all over the place. Left, right, up, down, and some other directions he doesn't even know the names for.  
  
He tried combing it with his fingers, but it was like his hair was sprayed that way. "Jun, do you have a comb on you?" He asked, looking back at the other male.  
  
Junhui got closer to him, trapping him against the counter. This was enough to wake Jeonghan up fully. His eyes were wide open while feeling the other's rapid heart beat close to him.  
  
"I might." Junhui replied with a playful smile.  
  
"Hey! I really need to pee!" They heard Chan's voice outside the door.  
  
"We're going to be a few minutes." Junhui shouted, making the younger whine and leave the door.  
  
  
Junhui put the exhaust fan on and looked into Jeonghan's still-wide eyes. "Hyung," He started, "can I talk comfortably with you?"   
  
Jeonghan slowly nodded as his heart rate went as fast as the other's heart normaly goes. Junhui copied the nod and kept his hands on either side of Jeonghan.   
  
"I.. I have a crush on someone, Jeonghan, and.. I just.." His eyebrows furrow as he tries to get out what he wants to say at the same time as being inaudible to people outside the bathroom.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I'm not telling you who it is though. But.. I don't know how to tell this person.. I don't think they'll like me back." He said sadly.  
  
  
Jeonghan shook his head and eased his nerves. "You don't have to tell me who it is, but I need to know some details in order to help. Can I ask?" He explained while stroking the other's darker hair.  
  
Junhui nodded. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Have you known each other for awhile?" Jeonghan asked, receiving a nod. "Is he Chinese? Korean or Japanese?" He was digging further, but trying not to expose Junhui.  
  
Junhui sighed. "Chinese.. He's such a good boy, Jeonghan. I've liked him for a long time, but my heart is telling me that it's not just friendship that I want."   
  
Jeonghan lifted his eyebrows with a smile. _Minghao.._ "You first need to know what kind of person he's into. If it's too much of a difference, then he's not right for you."  
  
Junhui's frown vanished as he saw Jeonghan's smile appear. "Do you think I have a chance with him? I really love him."   
  
Jeonghan's smile grew. "He'll love you, I know it. You're a good boy yourself, Junhui."  
  
"T-thank you, Hyung." Junhui said as he took his hands away from the counter.  
  
  
Jeonghan decided he would be the one to trap. He put his arms around Junhui in a tight and comforting hug. He kept in his tears, but he was just so happy. _Minghao will like him, I know it._ He held the younger close to him–closer than ever.   
  
"I love you, Hyung." Junhui said after a couple minutes of the embrace.  
  
"I love you too, Juni." He pulled back to look into the Chinese male's eyes. "Come here." He couldn't help but bring him into another hug.  
  
"Treat him nicely," Jeonghan instructed as he patted Junhui's back, "make him feel on top of the world, and he'll bring you right up with him."  
  
Junhui nodded, getting closer to the older.  
  
  
It was another couple minutes of hugging before they got out of the bathroom. Jeonghan spotted Minghao looking around. He smiled when Junhui instantly ran to him. Although he couldn't understand anything they said from that distance, he knew that they were going to have fun.  
  
He sighed and looked around for his other half. Seeing him already getting to work on their next song, he stretches and walks over to Seungcheol.   
  
"Hey," Seungcheol said with a smile, "how's it going?"   
  
"Good~ I'm ready to start practicing." Jeonghan said with a big smile.  
  
Seungcheol looked around to see that it was only the other members in this room. He cupped Jeonghan's cheeks and brought them into a kiss. They heard cheers and roars coming from some of the boys around them.  
  
"These Hyungs are for serious!" Soonyoung shouted to the top of his lungs.  
  
The couple disconnects with blushed cheeks as they get to the actual practicing. Seungcheol eyes the younger in the mirror as they dance to _Happy Ending_. Jeonghan's lips were smiling the whole time. Every time one of them would make a mistake, his eyes would turn to little crescents and pat the member's back for comfort.  
  
Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan made plenty of mistakes as well, but hid them with laughs. _I wonder what got him happy.._ He wondered as he sat back to take a break. He watched how much energy Jeonghan has. It was like Junhui donated some energy or maybe Chan gave some of his youth to Jeonghan.  
  
But the energy of the younger didn't worry Seungcheol, it made him happy. Watching Jeonghan have fun with the other members is all he could ever want.   
  
Hansol sat down next Seungcheol, being the only other member to take a break. "Hyung," He started, gaining Seungcheol's attention, "doesn't he seem happier than normal?"  
  
"Yeah.." Seungcheol agreed, locking his gaze onto Jeonghan's performance.  
  
Hansol nodded while watching the members. "Look at Seungkwan's hair though, it's still such a mess." He said with a wide smile.  
  
Seungcheol spared a quick look at Hansol before turning to Seungkwan. They constantly make eye contact in the mirror, and Seungcheol knows it. "You should go over there and fix it for him." Seungcheol nudged the younger with his elbow.  
  
"You think so?" Hansol asked, looking over at Seungcheol.  
  
"I think he'd like that." Seungcheol confirmed. "Be careful though, he's a fiesty one."  
  
Hansol laughed. "True.."  
  
  
The song ends and the members all pause for a ten second break, returning to the starting positions. Jeonghan watches Hansol come into the formation with a comb. He remembered that he never fixed his hair either. He looks back at Seungcheol and waves.  
  
Seungcheol motions him to come over. He noticed the other members were taking a longer break as well, so he went over to see what was up.   
  
"Drink some water." He requested as he held up the bottle he'd been drinking from since his break.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. He drank a considerable amount before sitting down next to Seungcheol. He rested his head against the older's shoulder while watching the other members rest too.   
  
"Carats are going to love your performance." Seungcheol predicted as he played with Jeonghan's fingers.  
  
"They'll like yours too. And Jisoo's, Juni's, and all the others' performances." Jeonghan replied with a chuckle.  
  
Seungcheol nodded while listening to the other's deep breaths. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Jeonghan sat up properly and looked at the older. "Let's.. not talk about that right now." He said with blushed cheeks. "I need to get my mind off of love for now, okay?"  
  
"Is that what gave you so much energy?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Love is filling my heart from every direction. I just needed to burst out, you know?"   
  
"I know exactly what you mean.. Let's go practice a different song, hm? We haven't done _Mansae_ in awhile." Seungcheol suggested.  
  
 _Mansae~ I get twelve guys that make me feel loved.._ Jeonghan thought. He blushed as his hand was taken and he was walked to the stereo.  
  
Seungcheol put the song on and went into formation. The other members were quick to join in on the song with laughs and shouts. Although they weren't performing for Carats or for Going Seventeen, they felt like they were on fire anyway. Their enthusiasm weighed more than their tiredness.  
  
  
***  
  
The boys were on the bus driving to the hotel. The ride was rather quiet. The bus was emptying out, but Jeonghan kept Seungcheol down. The older watched him for a second before hearing the last two in the bus having a conversation.  
  
"Ming, why don't we go out and get some Chinese food for dinner?" Junhui asked, walking down the isle of empty seats.  
  
"Sure, do you have a place in mind already?" Minghao asked, getting out of the bus.  
  
  
Seo turned around in her seat to look at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. "You two going?"  
  
"We'll lock up, go ahead." Jeonghan informed formally.   
  
She nodded and took her keys out after closing the automatic door. She left the bus and went into the hotel. Seungcheol raised his eyebrows when the bus went silent.  
  
  
Jeonghan cleared his throat. "Cheol, can you keep a secret?" Jeonghan asked, looking into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Of course, what's up?"  
  
Jeonghan smiled and wiped his forming tears. Seungcheol was quick to try to comfort him, but it wasn't working. "Seungcheol.. this morning, Junhui had me against the counter, he-"  
  
"He hurt you?" Seungcheol asked, trying to clear the other's eyes.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "No.. He was asking me for advice."  
  
Seungcheol was confused. "For?"  
  
Jeonghan smiled and stroked Seungcheol's hair. "He has a crush–he's in love." Jeonghan said cheerfully. "He's in love with Minghao, Cheol. Can you believe it?"  
  
Seungcheol was speechless. "Why would you cry though?"  
  
"I'm just so happy, Honey. He came to me for advice- he- Cheol, hold me." He couldn't make out anything else as he just wanted to be close to Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger protectively. Jeonghan tightened his grip around Seungcheol's body, suffocating the older a bit. Seungcheol couldn't complain though. The China-line is happy, Jeonghan is happy, why can't he be happy too?  
  
Although it pained him to hear the younger sniffle and feel the tears land on his shoulder, he knew that they were tears of joy. And making Jeonghan happy was his number one goal in his life.  
  
"They're going to get worried.." Seungcheol said after the five minute hug.  
  
"Right.. Why don't we go out and eat dinner too?" He suggested, getting up and walking out of the bus with Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and walked with the other to the elevator. They went into their room to see Chan at the couch with his phone in his hands.  
  
  
"Are you guys okay? You took a bit in the bus." Chan sat up properly.  
  
"Everything is fine.. We're going to catch a bite to eat at the barbeque restaurant we saw the other day. Be good, Channie." Jeonghan said, patting the maknae's head.  
  
"Can I come?" Chan asked with an excited smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed. "You don't want to watch us being lovey-dovey the whole time, do you?"  
  
"It would be nice to see.. you guys haven't been as intimate since the stage event the other day." Chan's smile went down.  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips for a moment. "You can come if you want to." He said softly while playing with the maknae's hair. "But expect to be treated like our new-born baby."  
  
"Nahh." Chan instantly changed his mind. "That's fine, I'm not a baby, Hyung."  
  
"Awh~ My widdle baybwy waybby! Come here~" Jeonghan said, pinching Chan's cheeks and sitting down next to him.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched with an amused smile. At the same time, he texted Seo to tell her where they were going to go.   
  
"Hyung!" Chan was laughing from the intense tickling.  
  
  
"Alright, Dino-ah, we're going to go. Call us if you need something, okay?" Jeonghan said before kissing the younger's cheek.  
  
  
Chan nodded and instantly rubbed the kiss off like a little kid. Jeonghan laughed before walking out of the room with Seungcheol.  
  
  
They casually walk down the sidewalk to the open barbeque. They sit down on the same side and look at the menu together. Snuggling close and whispering different things like normal too. Seungcheol liked how lovey-dovey Jeonghan was being.  
  
It was like he forgot that they were famous. He loved the natural feeling of the _date_ that they're on. They decide on what they want by the time the chef is ready to call out to them. Jeonghan used his vocabulary to shout back to the man at the counter.  
  
"Han," Seungcheol started and received a hum, "would you date me if I were your classmate?"   
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit before snuggling closer on the metal chairs. "If you approached me the same way you did back then, yes. It's forbidden to date in school too, you know."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and stroked the younger's hair. "Just making sure."   
  
"Would _you_ have even tried to get me if we were classmates?" Jeonghan asked after a minute.   
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
Their quiet laughed mixed together. Seungcheol stands up to get the food from the counter. He grabs a few bottles of a soda too. He pops one open and places it on the table. He goes back to the counter to pay for their meal before seating himself next to Jeonghan again.  
  
The younger instantly goes back to the snuggle while eating with Seungcheol. "Sometimes I like to forget.. sometimes I just want to be as open about us as I can be." Jeonghan said honestly.  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Me too.. I think I want it. Carats and Pledis can be mad, but I want to love you anywhere and everywhere."  
  
  
Jeonghan blushed. "They won't be mad. Have you read all of those comments on the article that was posted the other day? So many fans were disappointed and upset that we weren't a thing. Even the fans who shipped us with other members were upset."   
  
"I saw them.. but did you see the comments on the article of when I bit you though?" Seungcheol said, pausing eating to play with Jeonghan's left hand. "They were so happy—they looked past the perverted act and were just talking about our love like they were there when it all began."  
  
Jeonghan smiled and put down his chopsticks and lifted his head. They lock eyes with smiles on their features. Not caring if anyone's staring, Jeonghan leans even closer to put their lips together. It was brief, but enough to hear some movement around their table.  
  
They instantly looked around to see a girl putting something in her purse. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol for a second before glueing his eyes to the girl. "Do you think we can confront her?" He whispered, wondering if it was just coincidence or it was a fan.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Seungcheol whispered back.  
  
Jeonghan decided to sit a bit farther away from Seungcheol and picked up his chopsticks. He motioned for Seungcheol to start eating as well. Seungcheol obeyed and they finished their meal.  
  
  
 _It had to be a coincidence.._ Seungcheol thought as they were slowly walking back to the hotel.   
  
"Stop," Jeonghan put his hand out with a whisper, "I think I hear Minghao's voice."  
  
  
They put themselves against a building, listening in instead of turning the corner.  
  
  
"Minghao," Junhui scratched his head, "I just.. I want to say something to you before we get back to the hotel."  
  
Minghao folded his arms with raised eyebrows. "What is it? Did you get hurt from practicing today?" He was concerned.  
  
Junhui shook his head. "I.. I know this is hard to think about but.."   
  
Minghao smiled and put his hand on the other's shoulder. "You can tell me, Junhui." He said, seeing the other's nervousness.  
  
"I.. I think-no, I know that I love you." Junhui said while looking down at the sidewalk.  
  
Minghao laughed. "Of course you do. You love all of the members too."   
  
"No.. I mean-"  
  
"Let's go, Junhui. It's getting late and Seo's going to get mad if we don't get to the hotel soon." Minghao said, putting his arm around the older.  
  
  
Junhui stayed silent as they start walking.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a worried expression. "Oh no.." He said, watching them walk down the sidewalk.  
  
Seungcheol sighed as they started walking slowly together. They didn't want to be too close to the other couple as they make their way back to the hotel. "Don't worry, Han, I'm sure Jun will talk about it again with Minghao." He tried to comfort Jeonghan.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and gave a small smile. "Let's not worry about it then." He said, linking his arm with Seungcheol's arm. "They'll work it out."  
  
Seungcheol smiled back and they continue the journey to the hotel.  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Jeonghan was up and about before Seungcheol and Chan. He dressed in casual clothes and left the hotel room. He went down the elevator and out the hotel. He walked his way to the practice room and looked around the open place. The door would be locked if none of the members were here.  
  
He bit his lip as he traveled deeper inside. He kept his movements quiet as he looked all around. He made it to the back where there was a changing room. He heard sniffling. _Oh no.._ He's been repeating the same words over and over again in his mind ever since he heard Junhui and Minghao's conversation last night.  
  
He listened further to confirm that it was Junhui's sobbing. He remembered how Chan helped him out months ago. He sat down and leaned his back against the door softly but audibly.  
  
"Junhui," He called out, "please don't cry."  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Don't worry, the other members are still in bed. You can talk to me comfortably, if you'd like." Jeonghan said, putting his knees to his chest like he imagines the other is doing.  
  
He heard the other move a bit to be against the door too. "Jeonghan, he.. it's like he didn't understand what I meant last night. He didn't take me seriously."  
  
"He knew what you meant, Junhui.." Jeonghan said with a small smile.  
  
"Then why didn't he give me a reply? Why did he brush it off as me saying that I love him like the other members?" Junhui asked between his sobs, making it almost hard for Jeonghan to understand.  
  
Jeonghan sighed a touch. "We've all been friends for five to six years now, we're not used to hearing love confessions from people we know. Carats are one thing, but it's just different for us. Minghao knows your heart now, but he needs some time to think about what his heart feels for _you_."  
  
Junhui cleared his snot. "Why didn't he tell me he needed time?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you.. He just doesn't know how to respond, Junhui. Please give him some time before assuming he rejected you." Jeonghan said, turning his head toward the door. "Please don't cry.."  
  
"I can't stop, Hyung.. It hurts.."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and knocked on the door. "I can't stay here hearing you cry and doing nothing. Let me hug you." He begged, already feeling the tears gather in his eyes.  
  
He heard the other stand up. He stood up too and could only imagine what the other looks like right now. His fears of Junhui's image were true when the door opened. He looked weak and drained; sickly even. _He really is in love.._ He latched onto the younger.  
  
"Don't worry, Junhui, I'm here.." Jeonghan patted the Chinese male's back. "Let it all out, it's not healthy to keep it in."  
  
Junhui let his tears out while holding Jeonghan closer. "I love him, Hyung, I really do.."  
  
"You have to stay strong for him.." He whispered.  
  
  
They heard the front door of the building open and close. They tear apart and look at each other. Their eyes definitely show that they've been crying. Jeonghan tried wiping Junhui's tears away anyway.   
  
The person turns the corner and looks up and down at the two. "I better not have walked in on something kinky," the other Chinese male said as he put down his bag, "what are you two doing here all alone?"  
  
Jeonghan spared Junhui a slight glance before scratching his head. "I'll.. give you two some privacy." He said, starting to walk away.  
  
  
Junhui grabbed his wrist to pull him back. "Hyung, don't leave." He begged.  
  
They lock eyes and Jeonghan nods. "Okay, I'm here, don't worry." He whispered and pulled him back in a hug.  
  
Minghao put his hands in his pockets while watching them. "Why did you leave earlier than me, Junhui?" He asked, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I.."  
  
"It's never good to start out with a lie." Jeonghan whispered.  
  
Junhui nodded. "I couldn't keep my tears in any longer." He said, breaking the hug with Jeonghan. He walked up to Minghao who got off of the wall instantly. "I told you I love you and you brushed it off as a joke."  
  
Minghao looked past Junhui to the oldest in the hallway. "I think we need that privacy now."   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and walked past the Chinese males. He closed the door to the set of hallways before going into the large, mirrored room. _I hope everything goes well for them.._  
  
  
"Junhui, you tell me on the street, out of nowhere that you love me. How am I supposed to react to that? Am I supposed to be like an anime girl finally getting her crush? Or should I be the shy person who doesn't know if they have the same feelings or not?" Minghao asked, putting his hands on his hips. "You're not the only one who had this on your mind all night."  
  
Junhui furrowed his eyebrows. "B-but you could have told me you needed time.. It felt like you ignored me."  
  
Minghao put his hand on the older's shoulder. "Tell me, would it have made any difference if I said 'give me some time'?"  
  
Junhui thought for a minute. "Probably not.."  
  
Minghao nodded and stroked the other's dark hair. "You worried me when you weren't in Jisoo's room, you know." He said softly as he brought Junhui into a hug. "I thought you hurt yourself during the night."  
  
Junhui stayed silent as new tears appear.  
  
"You've seen Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Junhui. They're so happy together, but they've gone through so much hell that I don't know if we're ready for or not." Minghao said in a worried tone. "Fans love the idea of them being together, but.. Junhui, I'm scared."  
  
They pull apart to look into each other's eyes. "I know, but I'll protect you." Junhui replied with a smile. "I promise- please, Hao.."  
  
"Give me a chance?" Junhui whispered with a sad smile.  
  
  
Minghao looked into the other's eyes thoroughly before nodding. "Okay.. but let's not go too fast, okay? I don't want Chan's ears to hear two couples at night."  
  
Junhui automatically brought them into a tight hug. "Thank you." He said.  
  
  
Minghao smiled and managed to pull back. He made the first move. He put their lips together softly for a brief three minutes.   
  
"Let's go.. We're probably worrying Jeonghan to death." Minghao said, linking their fingers together.   
  
  
They leave the hallway and see Jeonghan pacing back and forth. They nod to each other and let each other go.  
  
"Let's start practicing, Junhui." Minghao said, walking to the stereo.  
  
"Alright." Junhui said, taking his jacket off.  
  
  
Jeonghan was trying to read the vibes coming from the two. However, they were so just so neutral.  
  
  
 _Well.. it doesn't seem awkward. I guess they worked things out._  
  
  
He figured he should get a start at practicing too. Even though it's only 6am.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Seungcheol, Jeonghan!"  
  
  
The practice room grew quiet when Seo's voice powered through the whole building. They were finishing up _Happy Ending_ , and Jeonghan slipped as he made his way to the front of the line.   
  
"Ack.." He held his back as the woman walked up to all of them.  
  
  
The members were curious as she looked mad. "Have you looked at the news today?" She asked the two eldest members as they stand in front of her properly.  
  
"No, we've been practicing all day." They answered at the same time with the other members nodding behind them.  
  
She clicked her tongue. "Choi Kaeun has publically announced that you two will be having an interview on her show tomorrow. That means we have to fly back to Seoul for a day and fly back over here to finish your concerts."   
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes and held his hips. "Without even asking us?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"That's right. We'll have a script for you to memorize by tomorrow." Seo answered.  
  
"We can lie by ourselves, Seo." Jeonghan spoke up, making the other members look at him with shock.  
  
The two lock eyes for a couple of seconds before Seo shrugs. "Fine. Don't dig yourself in a dirty ditch. I can only do so much to help you two. If you want to come out, do it. But remember that you're in violation of your contract."  
  
  
She looked at the other members. "Speak up if any of you other guys are dating, I'm only going to ask once." She folded her arms. "I need to know so that we can do our best to keep your secret relationships from the public and the company."  
  
  
The members look at one another. No one speaks up as they go back to looking at Seo. She nodded and looked at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. "They're smarter than the two eldest members." She muttered before walking out of the practice room.  
  
Seungcheol studied Jeonghan's expression. There wasn't a fake smile, but their wasn't a frown either. "Alright, back to work." Jeonghan instructed. "Things will work out, come on." He said while starting the formation for _Happy Ending_ again.  
  
  
The members slowly take their positions while Seungcheol plays the song over again.  
  
  
***  
  
Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan relax after a long day of practicing and eating. Chan was laying down on the couch with his phone in his hand while Jeonghan had his head on Seungcheol's chest on the bed.  
  
"We have a flight in four hours.." Seungcheol looked at the clock to see how late it was already.   
  
It was basically a waste to try to get any sleep. "Yup.." Jeonghan moved to be on top of Seungcheol.  
  
The older watched the silver-haired boy, wondering what he was up to. Jeonghan put his face in Seungcheol's neck while snuggling closer. "I'm going to try to sleep though.." He said in a mumble.  
  
Seungcheol held the other closer and stroked his back. "Sweet dreams, love." Seungcheol whispered.  
  
  
Jeonghan woke up. It felt like mere seconds from when he went to sleep. He heard the alarm go off that said that they needed to get ready for the Seoul flight. It wasn't too far away from where they were, but it still was going to take awhile.   
  
The two get dressed in their airport fashion. "Be good, Dino." Jeonghan said as he put his mask on.  
  
"I will, Hyung. Be careful with talking, please." He said with furrowed eye brows.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and patted the younger's head. "Everything will work out, okay?"   
  
  
They leave the hotel with Seo and head to the airport. Traveling to South Korea took the expected time, leaving an hour before the interview.  
  
Seungcheol sighed and went to the bathroom with Jeonghan. All they needed to do now was wait until the show started. Jeonghan looked around the bathroom before locking the door, making the older shocked.  
  
"Hey, we have some time." Jeonghan gave a small smirk while adjusting his choker. "Why don't we have a bit of fun?"  
  
"In the bathroom?" Seungcheol asked, looking around for cameras or other people.  
  
  
Jeonghan chuckled. "Does daddy wanna choke me in the waiting room instead?" He asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"N-no.. besides, I want to choke this time." He gave a small smile before taking Jeonghan's shoulders and placing the younger on the wall.  
  
Jeonghan gladly received Seungcheol's lips on his own. He refrained from putting his hands in the other's hair, but he tilted his head and opened his lips to deepen the kiss. He was gasping at some of the touches Seungcheol gave him.  
  
Seungcheol went on his knees and looked up at the younger. "May I?"  
  
"Yes, you may." Jeonghan smiled while watching his dick disappear into Seungcheol's mouth.  
  
He wanted to grab the older's head and push himself further down Seungcheol's throat, but he knew better. Seungcheol did it himself.  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan moaned with a smile as he felt himself already nearing.   
  
Seungcheol's lips fit perfectly around Jeonghan's length, his tongue licked greatly, and his sucking was extraordinary. He put Jeonghan's dick further down his throat, choking audibly.  
  
Jeonghan gripped Seungcheol's shoulders tightly as he put his head back. Seungcheol happened to look up and see the other's neck stretched like that. _Shit.. why did he have to wear that choker?!_ Even though it was just a thin-material piece of neck jewelry, its placement made Seungcheol think of so many naughty things.  
  
 _Just a bit more, Cheol~_ Jeonghan felt his body start to shake with anticipation.   
  
Seungcheol swallowed the hot load before standing up. His lips were red and his cheeks matched them. "You look so fucked up.." Jeonghan said, eyeing the other's messed up hair.  
  
"Not to complain, but you _did_ put your hand through my hair.." Seungcheol smirked.  
  
 _I did?_ "Woops~" He said cutely while putting himself away.  
  
  
"What made you horny, Babe?" Seungcheol asked, getting closer to the younger.  
  
"I had a dream on the plane. You took me to the top of the world and kept me up there for such a long time. Taking me everywhere~ I know I have a dirty mind, but I just wanted a little piece of you while the realistic feeling of my dream was still strong in me." Jeonghan said softly, bringing Seungcheol closer.  
  
"I'll be strong in you when we're finished with the Dream concert." He said with a smirk.  
  
Seungcheol unbuttoned Jeonghan's collar to the third button. He put his lips against Jeonghan's collar bone, sucking on it to the point Jeonghan couldn't hold his moans back.   
  
"Stop–If we're not going to do it, please stop." Jeonghan begged.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and fixed the buttons. "If we didn't have this today, you know I would be fucking the lights out of you."  
  
"Darkness has always been a good kink to you, Daddy." Jeonghan winked as he got off of the wall.   
  
Jeonghan was surprised when he was put back on the wall. "I'm sorry, Babe, I can't help myself." Seungcheol said, moving the choker so his lips could suck on the thin skin it covers. Jeonghan's light moans were music to Seungcheol's ears. He sunk his teeth in the skin while holding Jeonghan's hips.  
  
"Mmh, Cheol.." Jeonghan lifted his arm to look at his watch. "Ten minutes.." He mumbled as he felt spit go down his neck.  
  
Seungcheol ceased his bite and put a kiss on the aggrivated mark. Jeonghan was able to get off of the wall, and he instantly looked into the mirror. "Damnit.. I want you.." He gripped the sink as he studied the mark.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't apologize," Jeonghan said as he fixed the choker to cover his new claim-mark, "I probably would have done the same thing." He took his pocket comb out and fixed their hair to the best of his ability.   
  
Jeonghan looked down at Seungcheol's bulge. "I hate having to get rid of your stiff-dick, Seungcheol." He said. "But I don't want fans to have the site of my lovely leader being turned on."  
  
  
  
Seungcheol smirked as he followed Jeonghan out of the bathroom. They looked around before walking back to the waiting room. On the way, they were telling each other things that would turn them off. When they arrived, there were five minutes left and the interviewer herself was sitting inside.  
  
She was tapping her fingers on the sofa while looking at Seo with a smile.  
  
Seungcheol and Jeonghan chose the couch Seo was sitting on and gave Kaeun a smile. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Jeonghan said with a bow.  
  
"You too." She replied with crescent eyes.   
  
"I wish it were under better circumstances." Seungcheol said with a slight bow.  
  
Kaeun raised an eyebrow. "I call this a _great_ circumstance. You two look so cute together."  
  
Jeonghan smirked and played with his nails. He knew what she was trying to do, and he wasn't going to fall into that. _Save the talking for the interview._ Was the agreement between him and Seungcheol.  
  
"Did you start wearing tight clothes for Seungcheol? I'm sure it gets his blood circulating seeing you in that choker too." She commented while watching all three of their facial expressions.  
  
Seo became mad. Seungcheol became surprised. Jeonghan kept a smirk on his lips as he imagined Seungcheol going crazy over his outfits. "It sure makes the fans excited, why wouldn't it get the other members excited too? I'm a sexy boy."   
  
He lifted his hips as he crossed his legs. "The fans have been itching to see a sexier side of the angel, and they're getting it." He continued as he played with the material of his choker. He made sure to play with the side that _didn't_ have the bite mark under it.  
  
  
Kaeun left the room to go to the stage with a slight scowl.  
  
  
"Don't fuck up out there.." Seo said with raised eyebrows before looking at Jeonghan's body.  
  
"We'll do our best." Seungcheol said with respect.  
  
  
Jeonghan just stood up and put his hands on his hips. He whispered in Seungcheol's ear, "I seriously want to be taken right now."  
  
Seungcheol swallowed his spit harshly. _He's going to be so disrespectful out there.._ He predicted. "I want you to fuck me so hard that people in alternate universes can hear me scream." He continued whispering his dirty talk. "As many rounds as you can give it to me-"  
  
"Jeonghan," Seungcheol had to stop the younger, "calm down."   
  
Jeonghan raised his eyebrows while pursing his lips. _Shit.._ Seungcheol knew he just made a mistake. He straightened his jaket after making sure his pants weren't getting tighter. "You know that I-"  
  
"It's fine, Coups." Jeonghan said, walking closer to the stage without the older.  
  
  
  
  
"Good evening, everyone! Today we have Seventeen's daring and rebellious couple, JeongCheol!" She called out using their ship name.  
  
  
The two walk out in synchrinization. They bow to the crowd before sitting down on the couch and Kaeun sits on a chair.   
  
"We're all curious, are you two actually dating?" She asked, crossing her legs with a wondering smile.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and copied the posture, making fans in the audience laugh. "And if we are?"  
  
Seungcheol detected how Jeonghan answered. They couldn't decide whether or not to come out at this point. However, hearing Jeonghan's neutral answer, Seungcheol recognizes that it's not time yet. _Alright, vague answers. Got it, Han._  
  
"Fans have been shipping you two since debut, are you two coming out as being a thing?" She asked.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his ankle on his knee. "There's the thing. Fans have been shipping us together, Mingyu and Wonwoo together, and even Jeonghan and Jisoo together. We know what the fans like and we know that we all like each other." He answered.  
  
"So you're calling your act during your Haru stage just fanservice?"  
  
"And if it was? Who says that members can't be close? Just because we seem close on stage and on VLives shouldn't mean that we're concrete dating." Jeonghan raised his eyebrows with a smile. "There are plenty of clips of you giving attention to other female hosts as fanservice, correct?"  
  
The woman nodded with a serious expression. "That's right."  
  
"Does that mean _you_ dated the other girls? _Did_ you date the other girls? No one knows and no one will know." Jeonghan said, raising his hands in the air with a slight chuckle. "So even if we _are_ dating, no one is going to know. We could even _lie_ if we wanted to."  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "I think that pretty much settles it." He said, looking at the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to cut this short," Jeonghan said, relaxing his legs, "but we have a plane to catch back to Japan. You _did_ call us over here without officially asking if we weren't busy. But I know that you already knew we were on tour in Japan." He gave slightly squinted eyes before continuing his sarcastic smile.  
  
He stood up and faced the audience. "Thank you all for coming out this evening."  
  
"So _are_ you coming out to the fans?" Kaeun asked in frustration.  
  
"We'll come out when and if we want to. For now, we'll keep it to ourselves and for Carats to imagine." Seungcheol said, standing up with a smile to the audience.   
  
  
The fans waved back to the two.  
  
"What if I told you that I have a picture, taken by a young, Japanese girl, of you two kissing two nights ago?" Kaeun suddenly asked.  
  
  
Seungcheol could tell that the younger instantly panicked inwardly. However, Jeonghan kept his confident smile and turned toward the woman. "And what if you did? The moment would last longer and your envy will never die as you look at it for the rest of your life."   
  
Jeonghan smirked and turned toward the fans who gave a great cheer back. "Intrusive Noona, don't you think?" He pouted cutely while playing with the material of his choker.   
  
Kaeun picked up a remote and turned on the screen behind her. It displayed a picture of the two kissing in that barbeque restaurant that night. The boys stare at it for a moment. Seungcheol's expression almost crumbled but regained its strength when Jeonghan was maintaining his smirk.  
  
"That's cute, isn't it? You're spying on us to capture a possible, adorable moment." He said, walking closer to the woman. "Now who says that's real or fake though?"  
  
"Which is it?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
Seungcheol realized that Jeonghan was running out of neutral comebacks. "If it is real then it is cute, isn't it?" He turned to fans to get a 'yes' back. "If it isn't real, then it is just you trying to make things up so you can tap into the private lives of innocent members, right?"  
  
Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol with small nod. "Why are you being so snappy suddenly?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you call us to Seoul suddenly?" Jeonghan asked, raising his eyebrows sarcastically.   
  
  
Seungcheol inwardly sighed in relief when that statement made Kaeun give up. "We have to go now, Carat-deul. Don't forget to stay tuned for our VLives." He gave a heart fingers as he and Jeonghan left the stage together.  
  
  
Seungcheol teasingly slapped Jeonghan's butt on the way out, making fans laugh and scream. They sat down on the couch in the waiting room with sighs.  
  
"Good job, you didn't even lie." Seo said with a smirk.  
  
"That's how we do." Seungcheol said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
The waiting room was empty except for the three. "I'm so tired," Jeonghan said with a small chuckle, "this woman.."  
  
Seo stood up and took out her phone. "They already posted an article, shit." She was amazed.  
  
  
 _"Seventeen's Seungcheol and Jeonghan slayed it on Kaeun's interview show. They showed her their salty side, returning questions back and making caustic eye-contact. There was clearly tension among the three and someone was bound to get hurt. Surprisingly, it was Kaeun herself that seemed to get hurt when her questions back-fired. The boys answered the questions in a suspiciously vague way. Their replies could be taken as they are actually dating or they're just friends. Kaeun had a picture of the boys kissing late at night at a restaurant. They didn't confirm nor deny that the picture was real. Expressions were confident during the whole interview, even when the picture came up!  
  
"They left their relationship to Carats to decide whether or not they are dating. What do you think is between them? Is it just fanservice? Or is it love?"_  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed. "Darn, they saw right through our replies, didn't they?" He looked over at Jeonghan who nodded with a tired smile.  
  
"Now that's over, let's go to the airport." Jeonghan said while standing up.   
  
  
Seo walked with them to the car and didn't drive away yet. She looked at the two of them while deciding that now is the best time to ask.  
  
"Do you guys want to be open? Like seriously?"   
  
  
They look at each other. "Isn't it a violation?" Seungcheol asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Remember what I told you a few months ago? Pledis wants you to up the fanservice anyway. I spoke with them when that stage event happened, and they said that they would actually be fine with it." Seo smiled at them. "But you can't come out to fans before telling them."  
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at his fingers. "I want to be free—I don't want it to be a secret anymore.. But I don't know if it's the right time." He looked over at Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seo nodded. "The first step is consulting your manager. He's got to know before any decisions are made." She turned the engine on. "Talk to the other members too, they might have some wisdom to share."   
  
  
  
They get to the airport and eventually get back to Japan. The two stay silent about their relationship the rest of their time there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so much happened in this chapter.  
> I would have split it in two chapters, but I felt like it would be best as a whole chapter.  
> JunHao is a thing now, and obviously there's some fiction with the whole interview.  
> How will their relationship go now?


	22. Little Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the consumption of alcohol and (fictional to this story) other Seventeen ships moments.

The boys get back to Seoul in one piece. They released their fourth anniversary VLive along with their cocktail party. Earlier in the week, Mingyu and Chan ate with fans. Things were going pretty normally. Today they were all in the practice room. No cameras were on them and they were all alone with each other.  
  
They made a circle and were playing an innocent game of spin the chopstick. Whoever it landed on, the person spinning would ask a TMI question. However, once midnight struck, Chan had a surprise.  
  
"You all are so good to me, I want to be good to you all." He said, standing up and gaining everyone's attention. "I really liked our cocktail party. We had so much fun."  
  
The members were curious as Chan went to the fridge and took out a few cases. They were beers and wines. "I know that Jihoon-hyung doesn't drink _too_ much, so I got him light alcohol." He gave the case to Jihoon. "However, I want us all to have fun tonight—together."  
  
  
Each member got their own case of alcohol that was customized to their preference. "In adding drinks," Chan sat back down, "I want to add something spicier to our game."  
  
  
The members quietly roared and wondered what the maknae had in mind. "The spinner gets to choose what he wants the spinned to do with another member. It could be immature, funny, and even sexy." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.  
  
"There are no limits except for violence and murder." He concluded.  
  
"Can you give us an example of a turn?" Seokmin asked as he raised his hand.  
  
  
Chan nodded. "Say Mingyu spinned the chopstick and it landed on you, Seokmin." He said informally, getting smirks from all of the hyungs. "Mingyu can choose whatever he wants you to do. For example, he can make you and Soonyoung get naked together and hold each other in a hug until he tells you to stop."  
  
  
Seungcheol cracked his neck. "I don't know if this is an appropriate game.."  
  
"Oh, it's not." Chan replied, making the other members laugh. "But we'll be too drunk out of our minds to care." He said, snapping open a bottle.  
  
  
"And what if someone refuses?" Hansol asked.   
  
"No refusals. Or else I get to post the person online in their underwear." He said, taking his phone out. "I have 100% battery, so try me bitches."   
  
Jeonghan laughed and fell back. "Aigoo, our Dino is too much." He said, holding his stomach as the laughing this past hour has gotten to him.  
  
  
"The game starts now. Coups-hyung, you're up first." Chan said, showing the chopstick to Seungcheol.  
  
  
The leader leaned forward and spinned it. The chopstick wasn't a throw-away chopstick. It was stainless steal, being easy to spin like a bottle. The eating end was the pointer and the serving end was the point at which to turn it. He spinned it almost perfectly and it landed on Mingyu.  
  
  
Seungcheol scratched his head as he thought if he wanted anything sexy to be done. He shrugged it off and went the immature approach. "Go pick Jihoon up and run around the room five times."  
  
Jihoon was about to refuse, but he saw Chan take out his phone slowly. He hissed before putting down his drink. He stood up and let Mingyu pick him up. Mingyu ran as fast as he could around the practice room in an effort for the other to be set free.   
  
"Good job, Hyung." Chan clapped. "Mingyu's turn!"  
  
Mingyu sighed and spinned. Landing on Seokmin, Mingyu instantly remembered Chan's example. He smirked and pointed at them. "You remember what Chan said earlier."  
  
"I would like to be posted on your Instagram with my Carat-print underwear, please." Seokmin stood up casually and took down his pants.  
  
Chan chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so."  
  
Soonyoung got in the way. "How long do we need to be naked for, Mingyu?" Soonyoung asked, covering up Seokmin with a hug.  
  
"I say that you should naked-hug until Jeonghan is selected." Mingyu said with a smirk.  
  
The two look at each other for a moment. "By any chance, could we get a couple shot for that underwear pic?" Soonyoung asked as he took down his pants as well.  
  
"Yah!" Jeonghan voiced in. "You're half-way there, just hug until I'm chosen."  
  
"How about this," Mingyu was ready to lower his price, "Hug in just your underwear and shirt until Jeonghan's turn."  
  
  
The two look at each other once again. "Alright." They said in unison. "We cuddle all the time in our undees." Seokmin said with a smile.  
  
They picked up their drinks, having one arm around each other as they watch the game. Before this stance, Seokmin spinned the chopstick.  
  
  
"Minghao," Seokmin started, "do a hand stand until Hansol's turn."   
  
Minghao got up and spinned the chopstick before going on his hands. _He better get a turn before all the blood rushes to my damn head._ He complained.  
  
The chopstick landed on Jeonghan, making the hugging couple relax and bring up their pants. He watches them sit back down on the floor.   
  
  
Hansol caught a quick glimpse of Chan whispering to Minghao. No one else noticed it, so he didn't bring it up. Minghao nodded a bit as he tried to keep his balance. "Jeonghan, cuddle with Seungcheol until one of you gets chosen again." He told the older.  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and shrugged. Jeonghan spinned the chopstick. Seungcheol laid down on his side and Jeonghan backed his body against Seungcheol's chest.   
  
  
  
The game continues as the boys become aware of their alcohol consumption. Most of the tasks for the other members were immature and just downright nasty. Seungkwan's feet are in a bowl of mayonnaise right now. It was Chan's turn and he happened to get Seungcheol.  
  
The drunken, cuddle-couple remain cuddling as Chan smirked. "Ahem," Chan cleared his throat as he stood up, "I think that this might be a first for all of us."  
  
The other members give him a confused look as Chan slowly walks around their circle. "I don't know how many of you have watched porn in your life, but I most certainly haven't." He said with a smirk and a stumble or two. "And whenever we lock each other in their closets, the light is most of the time off, right?"  
  
The other members hum. Jeonghan looked back Seungcheol with a worried expression. "He's gonna have us fuck here." Jeonghan whispered, receiving a defeated nod from Seungcheol.  
  
  
"Therefore," He stopped walking when he got to the cuddling couple, "as a finale for the game, I want you–Seungcheol–to give your all to Jeonghan right here on the practice room floor."  
  
The two sit up and look up at him. "No, that's-"  
  
Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol back down. "Let's just do it. It's not like we're sharing our first time with them." He giggled as the alcohol was running strong in his veins.  
  
"That's the spirit, Jeonghan." Chan gave a smirk. "But here's one more catch: A dirty fan gave me a present during the _Oh My_ promotion. I was about to throw it away before I figured out about your relationship." Chan gave some inside. "But instead, I kept it for a special day."  
  
  
The other members were in awe as Chan took out a sky blue bottle from his pocket. "You've used sensitive lotion before, and Jeonghan was shook until the end of our VLive." Chan reminded them. "Well this one will have both of you shook most definitely."  
  
Seokmin raised his hand. "What all doessshh it do?" He asked.  
  
"Ah~ Glad you asked." Chan began walking a bit, but he lost his balance. Jisoo stood up and kept him up. "Thanks, Hyung."  
  
Jisoo just gave him a smile.   
  
"So~ This lubrication lotion will make your partner climax multiple times before you do- and! Well, the rest is a surprise it says." Chan said, showing Jisoo the bottle. The older nodded in confirmation.  
  
The bottle was dropped onto the floor next to Jeonghan. The younger turned his head to look at Seungcheol. "Let's do it, Baby~" He said with a smirk.  
  
"In-in front of them?" Seungcheol asked before taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"They want a show and I want that dick." He said with a chuckle. "You know it's been like.. a week or however long since we did it last. I want it to be just as good as last time, Daddy."  
  
  
The other members look at each other with wide eyes before they glue their gazes to them. Judgement was totally out of everyone's window as they watch the couple's bodies go in the middle of the circle. Chan sat back down and popped open another bottle.  
  
  
Seungcheol's lips first attack Jeonghan's lips, sucking the breath and stealing the spit that the other's mouth had to offer. He then moved to Jeonghan's jaw. At this point, he can't remember if they have a schedule any time soon. Even if they did, he still sucked on the younger's tight skin carelessly.   
  
Jeonghan's moans fueled Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol moved down to Jeonghan's neck, biting and sucking every sensitive area he knows the younger has. Jeonghan's fingers moved to the hem of Seungcheol's shirt. In one quick action, that shirt was off.  
  
He felt the other's muscles as his collar bone was sucked on. "Damnit, you've got good lips~" Jeonghan cooed as he felt another bite.  
  
"Only for you." He said with a smirk before ripping the other's jacket off and pulling up the white tank-top underneath it.  
  
"Put those pretty lips around my cock, Daddy-Cheol." He said as he attempted to wink.  
  
Seungcheol smirked. "Patience, Baby." He chuckled as his lips went to Jeonghan's nipples. After abusing them, he kissed each abdominal muscle before reaching Jeonghan's sweatpants.  
  
He took the material away, taking the boxers along with them. He teased the younger by kissing and sucking the skin around Jeonghan's dick, making the other whine a bit. "Cheol~" He moaned as Seungcheol bit his thigh.  
  
Seungcheol saw that Jeonghan was indeed turned the hell on. He put his lips around the head of Jeonghan's dick before taking more of the man down his throat. He felt Jeonghan's fingers gently curl some some of his hair. Seungcheol started bobbing his head and sucking harder.  
  
"Cheol!" He gasped as he felt himself nearing already. Those bites were a major turn on.   
  
"Hold on, Baby." Seungcheol said, getting up to take his pants and boxers off as well.  
  
Jeonghan stared at that erected skyscraper. He bit his lip as he could just imagine it in him. "Now~ Please, I can't take the wait–give it to me!" Jeonghan begged as he kept staring at its angry head.  
  
  
"Down, Boy." Seungcheol ordered, making Jeonghan lay in submission stance. The older looked around the floor and spotted the blue bottle.  
  
He grabbed it and looked at Jeonghan. "No more foreplay then?"  
  
"Now, Cheol~" He begged in a moan.  
  
  
Seungcheol smirked and spread the foreign lotion on his dick. He felt a slight tingle as he closed the bottle. He ignored it as he gripped Jeonghan's hips. "You ready for me, Babe?"  
  
"Damnit, please, Cheol.."   
  
Jeonghan couldn't take the wait anymore. Seungcheol put himself in the younger roughly from the start. He received a loud moan followed by some gasps. Seungcheol's hips moved despite knowing that Jeonghan needs to adjust to his massive size.  
  
Jeonghan moaned at each thrust and even tried meeting the beat, but with the shaky feeling in his body, he couldn't move too much. Even after a minute of this, Jeonghan shot his cum between their bodies. "Harder-please!" Jeonghan's mouth wasn't quiet at all.  
  
  
His moans probably could be heard from anywhere in the building. They weren't concealed a bit. Especially when Seungcheol hit at a certain angle. "Cheol! Th-there-there!" He shouted as he dug his nails deeply into the other's shoulders.  
  
Only five more minutes pass by and Jeonghan released another round on Seungcheol's stomach. Jeonghan screams as he feels Seungcheol's strong climax fill his body up. However, Seungcheol kept going and started attacking Jeonghan's neck again.  
  
Everywhere was bitten and sucked on before his hand went around it. "Moan for me, Baby~" Seungcheol commanded.   
  
"Cheol-more!" He begged in a whimper.  
  
  
And after a little while longer, Seungcheol came again. His battery was drained. He fell off of Jeonghan and panted as he looked up at the practice room lights.  
  
Jeonghan could barely move, but he moved to being on top of Seungcheol. He put his cheek on the older's chest while giving a smile. "I love you~" He cooed as Seungcheol played with his hair.  
  
  
During the event, the bottle was pushed all around. However, Minghao picked it up unknowingly to the other members. He looked at the Chinese member beside him.   
  
"I wanna feel like that." He whispered in Chinese.  
  
Junhui looked at him with a surprised glare. "Really?" He said louder, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
  
Minghao looked at the eyes on them before looking back at Junhui. He gave a playfull smile with a nod. "We're gonna go." Minghao stood up and linked his arm with the older Chinese male.  
  
  
The members roared as they saw the bright bottle in Minghao's hand. Jeonghan looked at Junhui with a tired smile. "Be careful with him.." He said with a wave.  
  
Junhui smiled with blushed cheeks and nodded. "I will, Hyung."   
  
  
The Chinese males disappear.  
  
Chan laughed and clapped. "That was great! Who else wants to leave to go fuck?" He asked.  
  
The members stay quiet, but each have a smirk on their lips—excluding Jisoo and Jihoon. "I have my own plans.." Jisoo said while popping his knuckles.  
  
  
Chan shrugged and stood up. "I'm going back home~ See you~" He said as he noticed he ran out of drinks.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning. Most of the members left the practice room. The remaining members are Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They passed out after putting their clothes on. However, the door was opened and slammed shut. The two sit upright automatically.  
  
They see Seo before holding their foreheads. "Damnit.." Jeonghan cursed under his breath at the hangover that is slowly seeping into his nerves.  
  
"Guess how many employees heard your slutty mouth last night, Jeonghan." Seo said, setting a cup of coffee at their side.  
  
Seungcheol took the first sip before handing it over to Jeonghan. "Hmm.. everyone with the midnight shift.." Jeonghan said as he took a small sip of the caffeinated beverage.   
  
  
She nodded and pursed her lips. "Your manager was working late last night, too. I was at home with other plans." She informed as she sat down on a chair near to them. "Woah, your neck and jaw are definitely not ready for the scheduled VLive today.." She mumbled as she eyed Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol scratched his head as he was trying to come up with what to say. "What exactly happened last night?" He asked, turning toward Jeonghan.  
  
"Chan told us to do it with that lotion.." He replied in a mumble.  
  
"What lotion?" She asked, looking around.  
  
  
Jeonghan scratched his head. "I think.. Minghao brought it back home with Junhui.."  
  
"What?" She asked as she put her coffee down on the table next to her. "They're dating?!"  
  
Jeonghan's head snapped. "Oh shit, no-wait.. I don't-no, forget what I said." He instantly panicked.  
  
Seo stood up and walked out of the practice room. Seungcheol clinched his teeth. "Whoops.."  
  
Jeonghan let his body fall on the floor. "Idiot.." He kept repeating over and over again.   
  
  
  
In the dorm, Seo walked past the group of hang-over kids. Seungkwan was holding his stomach as Hansol put his arm around the older. Chan seemed pretty fine though. She walked over to Soonyoung and Junhui's room. She opened the door and saw Soonyoung and Seokmin cuddling in their underwear.  
  
She wasn't bothered due to this being a regular image. She then went to the other bedroom that she knew had people in it. She saw them in the blanket together with their clothes scattered across the entire room. She shook her head and recognized their pants. Putting them at their place on the bed, she went to the door of the room.  
  
"Wake up!" She raised her voice.  
  
The two instantly sit up and look at Seo. They then notice their pants at their chests. They look at each other before getting proper.  
  
  
They put their shirts on before making the bed. All the while, Seo was silent. They sat on the end of the bed and looked at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Alright.. I'm only going to ask once. Having sex is one thing, but are you two dating?" She asked calmly.  
  
The two slowly nod. "I guess.. being drunk.. I wanted to be pleasured like Jeonghan was.." Minghao admitted.  
  
  
Junhui put his arm around the younger. "I'm sorry, Seo-Noona.. I've had a crush on him for a long time, but I only recently told him about it." He told, not as affected with a hangover.  
  
Seo nodded and watched them. "What made you like Minghao?" She was curious.  
  
"I don't know.. when he became a trainee.. my heart just.." Junhui didn't know how to explain as his lips twitched from a smile to a sad frown. "I don't know.. but I love him.." He said as his eyes start filling up.  
  
  
Seo sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Something tells me you two will be better at hiding your relationship than Seungcheol and Jeonghan. I'm not as worried, so you shouldn't be either, Junhui." She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Junhui nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you.."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Just be careful, alright? We have a VLive in a few hours, so get cleaned up."  
  
They nod and bow before she leaves the room.    
  
  
**Staff (9:20am)**   
_Scheduled VLive -  
12pm._   
  
**Hansol (9:20am)**   
_Noo_  
  
 **Jihoon (9:21am)**  
 _Alright_  
  
 **Jisoo (9:21am)**  
 _Be there then_  
  
 **Wonwoo (9:21am)**  
 _Why?!_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:22am)**  
 _Can it be at 1pm?_  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:22am)**  
 _I need a makeup  
artist XD_  
  
 **Seungcheol (9:23am)**  
 _Sorry, Babe :*_  
  
 **Jeonghan (9:24am)**  
 _Do it again tonight?_  
  
 **Mingyu (9:25am)**  
 _Seriously?! Don't  
talk about that in the  
group chat!_  
  
 **Staff (9:27am)**  
 _I can move the  
schedule to 12:30pm._  
  
 **Hansol (9:28am)**  
 _That works.._  
  
 **Jihoon (9:28am)**  
 _K_  
  
 **Staff (9:30am)**  
 _How's the comeback  
coming along?_  
  
 **Jihoon (9:32am)**  
 _Yeah, yeah, I'm  
working on it_  
  
[Jihoon Offline]   
  
  
Jeonghan puts down his phone with a chuckle. "No~ Our bodies need a good break." Jeonghan said as they went into the bathroom together.  
  
"Yup~" Seungcheol agreed as he kissed one of the marks he left on Jeonghan's jaw. "Really, I'm sorry for these."  
  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "I love them and I hate to cover them. But you know why I have to."   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Let's go to the dorms and get cleaned up. Carats don't need to see us like this." He suggested, making the younger nod.  
  
  
Jeonghan stepped into the dorm seeing the kids in the seating area groaning about the meeting. He notices the Chinese males missing, however. He walked up to Minghao's room and knocked on the door. When he heard he was allowed to come in, he opened the door and lifted his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey.." Jeonghan said, seeing them cleaning up the room. "I'm sorry for letting it slip out. I didn't mean for Seo to know about you two.."  
  
Jeonghan feels like he violated the younger couple's trust by accidentally telling Seo about them. The guilt hurt more than the alcohol in his stomach.  
  
"No big deal," Minghao said with a small smile, "we were planning on telling her about it next week anyway."  
  
Junhui nodded with a smile. "We wanted to make sure we were serious before we said anything to her. But this was perfect."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked down at the carpet. "I hope that things go better for you two.. You can see how many times Cheol and I have been at odds." He smirked a bit.   
  
"Hyung," Minghao started, "we don't consider other ships or mean fans. Haven't you even checked out any fansites?" He chuckled.  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit and scratched his head. "I've seen them.."   
  
"Just because you two had a few bumps doesn't mean your relationship is a disaster. I want you to be the number one person I go to for advice, Jeonghan." Junhui said softly with a relaxed smile.  
  
Jeonghan couldn't help but hug the Chinese male. "Be careful, that's all I ask."   
  
"Juni, thanks for not making my body look like that yet." Minghao said, pointing out the marks all over Jeonghan's neck and jaw.  
  
"Yet~?" Junhui looked back at the smirking Minghao.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed before exiting the room to give them some privacy. He walked to his room and decided on taking a shower.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol walks through the dorm to see most of the boys ready for the meeting. He cracked his neck as he made his way to his bedroom. He took a shower too and wondered how Jeonghan was doing. _I should have gone with him to help him with the make up.._  
  
Even if they didn't have a VLive to do, he wouldn't want Jeonghan going around looking like he got beat up. The bite marks were dark colors—gray, red, and a bit of purple. He did  **not** go easy on Jeonghan last night. _I wonder what he looks like with his clothes off.._ He wondered if he bit him other places.  
  
Seungcheol takes his phone out.    
  
**Seungcheol (10:02am)**   
_Hay- how does your  
front side look?_   
  
**Jeonghan (10:04am)**   
_A couple of flowers  
and a size ten that likes  
your lips. How about you,  
baby?_   
  
**Seungcheol (10:06am)**   
_-_-''  
I meant do you have  
bites on your chest?_   
  
**Jeonghan (10:07am)**   
_Those too~ Why?  
Snap a pic?_   
  
**Seungcheol (10:09am)**   
_No.. Just wondering.._   
  
  
Seungcheol put his phone down. _Figures he would be would give me a smart-ass reply.._ He folded his arms before finishing up in the bathroom.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For various reasons, I'm not a fan of people drinking alcohol.  
> Nonetheless, Dino and Seungcheol were going on about how much fun they have while drinking.  
> It's a part of their life, but I hope it doesn't consume them.  
> Be careful with your drinking too~ (If you're old enough)


	23. Little Game

It was a few weeks later. Seventeen has become even more popular in Japan as they do different broadcasts and events. Some events would include fashion and eating. They were finished with their Japan work and made it back home with only one problem.  
  
Seungkwan had a small injury but nothing too serious. The members were more than concerned with his recovery while the man himself wanted to perform anyway.  
  
"How about.. like a chair?" The young, new manager suggested. "Hansol performed while sitting on the stage, right?"  
  
The surrounding members agreed as they got their white outfits on. "As long as you're okay with it, Seungkwan." Seungcheol put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "We want you there, but-"  
  
"I'm fine guys. I like the chair idea." He said with flushed cheeks. "I can be just as fabulous on a chair just as I am dancing. But I want to be there with you guys."  
  
  
The other members smiled and linked all of their pinkies together. It was time for their first performance, _Home_. After a quick wardrobe change, they will be performing _Good to Me_.  
  
Getting their make up done, Seungcheol eyes Jeonghan's image. He had a black jacket on with a slightly revealing, black shirt. Tight, black pants were followed right up. He had a silver chain around his neck while his lips were a juicy red. His makeup was perfect to match with his growing, blonde hair.  
  
Seungcheol swallowed his spit harshly before paying attention to his own looks. He had a mesh tank-top on under a jacket that had a bulky, silver chain from his shoulder to his waist. His bangs were blown, making his forehead exposed.  
  
Their hair colors and styles changed quite a bit. Minghao got silver hair and Wonwoo cut his hair. Looking at fan comments, it seems like they're ready for another comeback plus the world tour.  
  
They get back out on stage and wow the fans with a sexy performance.  
  
  
"Good job everyone." The manager spoke up with a few claps. "What's for dinner?"  
  
The members look at and mumble to each other. "Kimchi fried rice?" Half of them agreed to each other.  
  
"Ssambab?" Seokmin started up with a big smile.  
  
  
The manager furrowed his eyebrows as this has come up three times this week. He looked toward Seo and saw her give a shrug. "Gotta get used to it." She said with a smirk.  
  
  
After literally seconds, they all came up with an agreement of just going to a Korean barbeque restaurant. Taking the bus, the members sit in their respected seats. During the trip, Seungcheol put his his hand through the younger's hair.  
  
  
Jeonghan lightly nibbled his lip before leaning in. "You like the blonde?" He whispered, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.  
  
Seungcheol slowly nodded and stroked Jeonghan's neck where his hair begins. The motion tickled and sent shivers to Jeonghan, but he liked it anyway. He lightly giggled. "I bleached it just for you~" He whispered again, feeling the other shiver a bit.  
  
Seungcheol felt the younger's lips on his earlobe, giving light kisses that trail down to Seungcheol's neck. He felt Jeonghan's warm breath linger right at the crook of his neck. He then felt the younger's teeth graze his skin.   
  
"Jeonghan," Seungcheol spoke the other's name silently, "not here."  
  
Jeonghan took his lips away before taking his phone out. Seungcheol expected to feel his phone buzz, but it never happened. He looked over the younger's shoulder nonchalantly and noticed that Jeonghan was just looking at the news on their performance. He sighed and looked around the bus.  
  
  
The other members were preoccupied with singing about what they are going to eat when they get to the restaurant. "I want some kimchi.." Soonyoung mumbled in a slightly tired voice.   
  
The manager looked in the rear-view mirror at Jeonghan and Seungcheol to see what they were up to. He noticed that they were apart. "Is everything going well?" He called out to all the members.  
  
Those two were the only ones who didn't look to the front of the bus to respond. However, they did cheer that they were doing fine.   
  
  
  
"Hyung, hyung, look at me~" Junhui tapped on Jeonghan's shoulder, showing him balancing a chopstick on the tip of his nose.  
  
Jeonghan smirked when the plastic fell down and landed on the table. "You shouldn't fool around." He nudged the younger with his elbow with a joking smile.  
  
"Heheh." Junhui put his arms around Jeonghan as he looked across the table. "Hey," He whispered in the older's ear, "what do you do when you're jealous?"  
  
Jeonghan's smile went down and looked at the Chinese male. "Are you asking what I personally do? Or are you asking for advice for when _you_ get jealous?" He replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The older looked at Junhui with blank eyes. "Depends, what kind of jealousy are we talking about?" He asked.  
  
Junhui scratched his arm. "When you see.. say Seungcheol and a fan. And.. he's being a bit too nice to her." He gave an example.  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit. "Seungcheol's gay." He stated. "I just brush it off and flirt my ownself."   
  
"Okay, what happens when Seungcheol seems a bit too nice to a guy fan or a bandmate?" Junhui continued.  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips for a bit as the other members around them weren't paying attention to their quiet conversation.   
  
"Again, me personally?" Jeonghan received a nod of confirmation. "I confront him and blow it out of proportion just like he does to me." He laughed and locked eyes with Junhui.  
  
The Chinese male widens his eyes. "Really?"  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "But that's worst case scenario. Like that big fight we had years ago, or when I went miss-" He stopped himself.  
  
"When you went..?" Junhui was confused.  
  
The older scratched his head. _Only Chan, Soonyoung, and Jisoo know about that night, don't they?_ "Nevermind. Just make sure you try not to get into too many arguments with Hao." He suggested to the Chinese member.  
  
  
Junhui nodded and looked down at his food. "I'll try not to." He replied.  
  
  
  
It was later on that evening. Jeonghan got showered up but sneaked out of the dorm. He went outside and looked at his phone. He turned the display off as he put his hands in his pockets as he begins walking down the sidewalk with the wind hitting against his face.  
  
The smell of night market food filled his sense as he wandered further into town. Lacking a mask, he walked down the street as if he was just a normal citizen. He ignored a few stares that were on his blonde hair. His hair reached to his cheeks when the wind let it.  
  
He sat down at a table and crossed his legs. He gave a smile and sigh when he relaxed on the chair. He looked around slowly and waited.  
  
It wasn't too much longer when the space next to him was filled. It reminded him of their date in Japan. He smiled and looked at the man next to him. "You came." Jeonghan whispered and grabbed hold of Seungcheol's hand.  
  
"Where's your mask?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jeonghan reached to take the older's mask off. "If we're caught tonight, so be it. I want to have one more, normal date with you." He gave a smile and took the other's hat off too.  
  
He combed his hand through Seungcheol's hair and rested his hand on the back of his neck. He watched Seungcheol's eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Seungcheol pushed the younger's shoulders lightly before the kiss began.   
  
"Han," He started, "you know Pledis will get more than mad without us just talking to them about it first." He stated.  
  
Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. "You've been pushing me away all day, do you realize that?" He pointed out.  
  
"I-"  
  
  
"This morning at the practice room you said that you wanted to start on practicing–not even one kiss. In the bus to Music Bank. On the way to the restaurant and even now." He interrupted. "Why can't I get even a kiss from you?"  
  
  
Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows as he stares deep into the younger's eyes. "Am I not attractive anymore?" Jeonghan suddenly asked.   
  
"You're beautiful-"  
  
"I can understand not wanting to do anything perverted, I get that. I did that to you and I know how stressful it was for you. But you haven't even said that you love me today." Jeonghan's eyes were starting to get wet.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his hand through the younger's hair. "No, Jeonghan, it's nothing like that." He said. "I just haven't been into it today."  
  
Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "Is.. Is it something I did?" He whispered.  
  
"Absolutely not." He said with truthfull eyes. "I'm sorry that I came off the wrong way." He cupped the other's cheeks.  
  
  
Even though it went against what he wanted today, he brought Jeonghan into a kiss. The younger pulls Seungcheol closer in a desperate fashion. Before it escalates, Seungcheol pulled away.  
  
"I still don't want to make out in public though." He stated. "Even if we weren't famous." He thumbed the other's thin lips.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked down at his nails. "It's just like I told Junhui earlier, I blow things way out of proportion." He gave a sad smirk at his realization.  
  
Seungcheol stroked the other's soft hair. "Don't worry over it, Jeonghan. I probably would have thought the same thing." He admitted with a small chuckle.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and sat back against the chair with his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. "Let's cuddle for a little while then." He suggested in a whisper.  
  
  
Seungcheol agreed by staying and putting his arm around the younger. The streets weren't too crowded, but it definitely wasn't silent. Not too many people paid attention as they walked by, making it perfectly quiet for them. Jeonghan started singing a soft song as they sat together.  
  
  
"Your voice is so beautiful.. maybe one day we can write a song together." Seungcheol said softly while watching the table in front of them.  
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes as he continued singing songs that he practiced on back in the training days. The same songs he sang in the old building that warmed his heart to sing. The same songs that managed to get Seungcheol in a daze.  
  
"It's already 1am." Jeonghan commented after awhile of singing.  
  
Seungcheol already spent the loose bills in his wallet on drinks for the vocalist, and he could tell that Jeonghan's voice was getting tired.  
  
"I want to stay longer." Seungcheol brought the other closer while closing his eyes. "I'll sing for you instead."  
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded, listening to Seungcheol's voice. It was different to hear the leader's soft vocals. Although raps get him hyped, hearing the older's voice kept Jeonghan's nerves calm.  
  
The people around them were just like them—people. Some were walking to work while others were walking home from work. But they all had a similar goal—relaxation. No one had their phone out and recorded them. It was just peaceful.  
  
  
"You're getting sleepy.." Seungcheol commented when he heard Jeonghan hum.  
  
"I am.. But.." He raised his head to lock eyes with Seungcheol. "Just one more song? You still have some water left." He said pointing at the last water Jeonghan could buy without using a credit card.  
  
"Honey, it's 3am." He laughed as they had a schedule to do tomorrow.   
  
"I know." Jeonghan admitted with a smile. "But going to bed now and waking up in three hours won't be enough sleep for me anyway."  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm getting hungry, actually."   
  
Jeonghan chuckled and sat upright. "Let's get a snack then. We'll have to go to a convenience store since the stands don't accept credit cards." He said while standing up.  
  
They stretch a bit before walking away from their table. Walking down the street, they see a couple of giggling girls skipping along to them.  
  
"You're S.Coups and Jeonghan, right?" One of them asked with a smile while the other had a mask on.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded with a small smile. He looked down at them and patted their heads. "What are good girls doing out this late?" He asked with a small pout.  
  
"Night school lasted a bit.." The masked girl confessed.  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Be careful on your way home." He instructed with a smile.  
  
The two bow. "C-can we have a picture with you?"   
  
  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol stand behind the girls and smile as their picture was taken. "Be good." Jeonghan told with a wave.  
  
"Oh," the masked girl started, "what are you two doing out here?"  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit and linked his arm with Seungcheol's arm. "We're out on a date." He tried to wink.  
  
Seungcheol tried ripping his arm out of Jeonghan's grasp in a panic. "Aiya!" Jeonghan giggled as his neck was grabbed by the older. "Alright! We're out here because we can't sleep." He made up.  
  
  
The girls laugh as they showed they bought the act. "Fighting!" They said before leaving.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with a teeth smile. "Fans eat it up, Cheol." He teased as they walk together to a store.   
  
"You don't have to be so obvious though.." Seungcheol said with blushed cheeks.  
  
"I _could_ have told them I called you out to talk about why you've been ignoring me." He said with a smirk. "That probably would have caused more trouble, wouldn't you say?"  
  
  
Seungcheol huffed. "You're still holding a grudge, aren't you?" He picked out some snacks.  
  
"Nope~ But I _am_ in love." He elbowed the leader. "If you can't tell, in love with _you_." He said softly before quickly pecking Seungcheol's lips.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiles and looks down at the floor as Jeonghan hurriedly makes his way to another isle. _He really doesn't mind being open anymore, huh?_ He's still getting used to having all the staff members knowing about them. He can't ignore the fans either—many of them are saying how they were just bluffing on the interview show the other week.  
  
He took out his phone to see a text from Jeonghan.   
  
**Jeonghan (3:34am)**   
_I love you <3_   
  
**Seungcheol (3:36am)**   
_We're literally in the  
same store three isles  
away._   
  
**Jeonghan (3:38am)**   
_Your point?_   
  
**Seungcheol (3:39am)**   
_Nevermind.. I love  
you too :*_   
  
  
"I know~" Jeonghan said from behind him.  
  
Seungcheol held his heart as he turned around.   
  
"I think we got everything. Let's check out and eat." He said, leading them back to the front of the store.  
  
 _Such a kid.. and he calls himself a twenty-four year-old..._ He shook his head as he took his credit card out. They then get back on the street and start eating while walking.  
  
"What do you think the members are dreaming about right now?" Jeonghan asked before taking a bite of his food.  
  
The two were walking slowly together with their arms linked. "They're dreaming about our next comeback and how many wins we're going to get." He replied seriously.  
  
  
Jeonghan wiped his lips from the crumbs of his snack. "Do you think we'll do well? I'm not for sure if I'm ready." He admitted as he watched people in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll do fine." He assured as they start their journey back to the dorm buildings.  
  
"I hope.." Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
They spotted a familiar bench. "Let's sit down." Jeonghan instructed.   
  
  
Being finished his snack, Jeonghan laid down with his head in Seongcheol's lap. He looked up at the older with a small smile. "Do you remember this bench?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," Seungcheol laughed, "we would sit on here for hours during the _Al1_ promotion." He assured his knowledge. "We've been so busy lately, huh?" He sighed.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Busy making great memories, Seungcheol." He lightened the leader's expression. "You've made fans and Seventeen happy, Cheol." He commented.  
  
"It's not all me."  
  
"A great team stays strong with a great leader." He said softly.   
  
  
The area was quiet and empty, just like those other nights. "Han.." Seungcheol smiled.   
  
"Love." Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "I love you." He said with a matching smile.  
  
Seungcheol stroked the other's growing hair. "Why are you growing it out again?" He asked.  
  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I miss the old days when you would just run your hands right through it. It felt good and therapeutic." He replied. "Don't you wish you could go back in time sometimes?"  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "If I could go back in time-"  
  
"I know," Jeonghan interrupted, "it needed to happen though. You know what? Junhui asked for more advice today. He's already to the point where he's jealous."  
  
Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's really in love with Minghao. It didn't take him a couple years to be jealous just over fanservice." He explained.   
  
  
"You seem really happy.." Seungcheol commented.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded as he sat up properly. "I want to kiss you right now, may I?" He asked permission.  
  
"Y-yes.." Seungcheol noticed the dominance in the younger's question.  
  
  
Jeonghan took the other's shoulders and leaned toward Seungcheol. He connected their lips softly while tilting his head. He sat on the older's lap for better access with a smile.  
  
"Nothing naughty." Seungcheol broke the kiss to say.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and went back to the innocent kiss. Seungcheol noted the other took his agreement seriously. Their tongues never touched and their hands never roamed pervertedly. However, he noticed that Jeonghan had a smile on his lips the whole time.  
  
"One of these days, Cheol.. you'll be mine forever." He stated before standing.  
  
Seungcheol raised his eyebrows in confusion as he walks behind Jeonghan. "What-what do you mean?" He asked.  
  
  
Jeonghan turned to his dorm bulding and waved. "I'll see you in a couple hours. I'm going to watch some TV." He said without glaring back at Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched Jeonghan's figure disappear into the building. He sighed and went across the way to his dorm building. He quietly got into his room and switched on the TV. Being on the last channel he was watching last, he saw that there was a message on the screen.  
  
The discovery channel is full of surprises, but what he saw was beyond beautiful. It was a giraffe and it had a collar on. When the camera zoomed into the neck, there was a message there.  
  
 _"I love you, my lovely leader."_  
  
Seungcheol wasn't for sure why it was there or if it had any connection to them. But he smiled anyway, knowing that Jeonghan must of had the knowledge of this line-up.   
  
_I love you too._  
  
  
***  
  
The boys were on stage the next night. As it was a talking segment, the conversation slowly went to the performance yesterday.  
  
"I think Jeonghan has something to say." Soonyoung commented as he saw Jeonghan's playful smile appear.  
  
He cleared his throat away from his microphone. "I was watching the performance. I didn't notice that my shirt showed so much of my sides." He said as he felt his torso.  
  
Seungcheol laughed and got closer to him. "Don't lie, Hannie, you just want to show Carats your skin." He said, touching those areas all over.  
  
Fans screamed as their stare lingered for a few seconds while Seungcheol's fingers kept touching the younger's sides. "If that's what you think.." Jeonghan mumbled without having the microphone at his lips.  
  
  
Seungcheol didn't know if he just got in trouble or not. Based on Jeonghan's facial expression, he would say he just jumped into a pen of wild coyotes. However, his stance wasn't aggressive or showing any attitude. He couldn't lock eyes with the blonde as Jeonghan went to do other things.  
  
 _He's gonna kill me tonight._ His blood ran cold but tried to stay positive in front of the fans.  
  
"Mingyu-ah showed some skin too." Jeonghan said, looking at the younger and feeling the spot where Mingyu's vest didn't cover.   
  
"I know." Mingyu said in English with a smile.   
  
  
  
Seungcheol was surprised. Nothing else happened that night. He laid down in his bed with the light off with no sign of being punished or anything. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. However, freedom didn't exactly last as long as he hoped it to.  
  
The air was cold, like someone left the window open. He sighed and stood up. The window was open. He closed it and laid back down and put his legs in his blanket. _That's better._ He said inwardly as he was slowly drifting off.  
  
He felt something at his legs. Like little claws traveling up from his ankle. _Is it a rodent?!_ He wasn't prepared to face whatever monster this was. He felt more weight go on him until a whole sixty-two kilograms were on him.   
  
A warm breath suffocated his neck as well as a pair of thin lips. Seungcheol was about to raise his hands to the monster, but his wrists were grabbed in a tight grip. He heard the other breathe deeply while his lips traveled closer to Seungcheol's lips.  
  
"Seungcheol," He heard the blonde of their group's voice in a whisper, "sit still, Love."   
  
Seungcheol swallowed harshly. The younger's attitude was the direct opposite of last night. It sort of reminded him of yesterday's stage: _Home_ was performed in pearly white and _Good to Me_ was performed in gothic black.   
  
"Shh," Jeonghan whispered against Seungcheol's ear, "you don't have to be so nervous."  
  
  
Seungcheol's been shaking since the event with the window, and now the mysterious, younger male is telling him to calm down. He raised his hands when Jeonghan let go of his wrists. He held Jeonghan's torso and was making the effort to change their position.  
  
Jeonghan hissed. "No." He forced Seungcheol back down. His lips go back to the older's neck, his teeth grazing each sensitive portion of Seungcheol's skin. His lips slowly make it to one of Seungcheol's ears. "I'm going to make you feel damn good tonight, _Hyung_."  
  
  
Seungcheol doesn't really like honorifics between them, but something made him shiver when heard himself be called 'hyung.' His plump lips were taken by Jeonghan in a tongue battle. He heard small grunts from the younger while he felt his chest being played with.  
  
Jeonghan's fingers slowly make their way to remove Seungcheol's night shirt. His lips then trail around Seungcheol's jaw and neck before making their way to the older's chest. Biting and sucking at any piece of skin he can, Jeonghan grips the older's hips.   
  
"Jeonghan.." He moved a hand to the blonde's hair, gripping it lightly as he felt Jeonghan's lips travel down to his hips.  
  
He sucks Seungcheol's tight skin without mercy as he pulls down the older's pajama pants. His thighs were soon abused before Jeonghan went back up to Seungcheol's lips. The only sounds that filled Seungcheol's ears were Jeonghan's breaths. They were deep and captivating, turning the sexy moment into a hot moment.  
  
"Promise that you'll obey me." His whisper was deep and addicting. "Promise you'll be good for me."  
  
Seungcheol nodded as he felt those thin lips travel back down to his neck. He felt the other's teeth sink into his skin finally. Earlier they were just kisses and nibbles. But the bite didn't stop there—he felt like he was being claimed. "J-jeong-"  
  
"Sit." Jeonghan ordered in the same, deep tone he used to whisper in. "You promised me." He stated before going back to his dark deed on the other side of Seungcheol's neck.  
  
Seungcheol didn't know what to say or do as the older began biting and sucking him everywhere. It wasn't innocent at all, they were _real_ bites. Jeonghan licked his lips as he sat up with his knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips.  
  
  
"I was looking on social media this morning," Jeonghan started.  
  
Seungcheol heard the sound of clothes dropping on the floor. "Fans drew me so well. Carats are true artists, do you know that?" Seungcheol heard a smirk in the younger's voice.  
  
"How-how did it look?"   
  
"They drew me being a vampire." He breathed. "It's my turn to possess you, _Hyung_."   
  
  
Seungcheol widened his eyes as he felt the other stand up. Probably shedding his pants, he hears the nightstand open up. "No lub? Too bad.. open your mouth, _Hyung_."   
  
  
Each time Jeonghan uses that honorific, it's not in a respectful tone. It's in a tone like if he were to say 'daddy'. Despite the new atmosphere, Seungcheol sat up and opened his mouth. He moved around until he found the other's hips in the dark.  
  
He gently took the other's erection and put the throbbing head in his mouth. Jeonghan's fingers curl themselves in Seungcheol's darker hair softly. _I feel like even if I did have lotion in here, he would still make me do this._ Of course, Seungcheol doesn't mind blowing his boy's flute.  
  
"Alright," Jeonghan stopped the older, "lay down."  
  
  
Seungcheol laid on his back with his knees parted. Jeonghan's hands travel up and down from Seungcheol's torso to his hips. Their lips became one again as their bodies came together to be one. Seungcheol moaned out from Jeonghan's entry as it was horribly painful yet it felt good at the same time.  
  
"H-ha-ha-han.." Seungcheol stuttered. _Do I like this pain?_   
  
Jeonghan smirked against the older's lips as his pace was even. It highly contrasted to the last time he was topping. "It's alright, Hyung, you can moan." Jeonghan whispered in his deep, dirty tone.  
  
  
Seungcheol didn't know how much Jeonghan's whispering could be such magic to his ears. He wanted more. "Keep talking." He requested.  
  
Jeonghan noticed that he enjoyed it. "Is my Hyung feeling good? I'll make you feel even better." He whispered and dug deeper at an angle that made his man sing.  
  
"I love your voice, Hyungie~" Jeonghan whispered against Seungcheol's neck before biting there.   
  
"Ahh.." Seungcheol gasped as he felt a wave of heat cross his body.  
  
"No-no~ Not yet~" Jeonghan cooed and Seungcheol felt the other's hand wrap around his dick. "Not until I cum." He whispered.  
  
  
Jeonghan's grip was tight and somehow turning Seungcheol on even more. But he felt the need and whimpered each time he thought he was going to be able to release.   
  
Jeonghan chuckled as he increased his pace, hitting a certain place mercilessly. "Beg for me, Hyung. Tell me how much you want me."  
  
 _Damnit.._ Jeonghan's breath was so hot. "Harder right there.." He tried to speak. Now he knows why Jeonghan has a hard time talking—he's turned the hell on and all he can focus on is the pleasure and their release.  
  
And in the matter of minutes, Jeonghan shot his warm seed inside Seungcheol. He slowly pulled out before going down. He put his lips around the older's cock and sucked on it. He licked every last drop.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, _Hyung_." Jeonghan's touch disappeared.  
  
  
Seungcheol passed out.  
  
  
***  
  
When Seungcheol woke up the next morning, he was shocked. There was no evidence of the younger's visit last night. The room was clean and his clothes were on. He noticed that the window was open, however. He stood up to close it before going into the bathroom. He looked at his body in the mirror and didn't see a single mark.  
  
 _Was it a dream?_  
  
He shook his head and put on some different clothes. He skipped showering because he'll just be doing some practicing today anyway.   
  
He made it to the kitchen and saw Wonwoo sipping on some tea. "Hey, did you hear anything last night?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Like?" Wonwoo asked as he put down a book.  
  
"Just.."  
  
"If you're talking about that owl that stayed on the tree outside my room all night, then yes. But that's all I heard." Wonwoo said seriously. "Why?"  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "No, I didn't know it was an owl." He lied.  
  
Wonwoo nodded and eyed his tea. "The other members are at the practice room right now. I'll be going over there in a minute." He informed as he put his empty mug in the sink.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched the taller go to his and Mingyu's room. He scratched the back of his neck as he got something to eat. He then promptly went over to where the other members were.  
  
  
He eyed the room, scanning everyone's expressions. He saw Jeonghan spinning with Chan with laughs. He walked up to the two and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Cheol." Jeonghan kept his smile as he almost fell from being dizzy.   
  
"Hyung!" Chan said. "I bet you can't spin thirty times and not get dizzy."  
  
  
"Uhm.. I bet you that you're right." Seungcheol chuckled before locking eyes with Jeonghan.  
  
"What's wrong, Coups?" Jeonghan's smile fell. "Did you get hurt on the way here?"  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "No, no.. I just.. the owl kept me up a little bit last night." He lied.  
  
  
Chan nodded. "That's what Wonwoo and Mingyu said today too.." He said. "Hopefully you guys get more sleep tomorrow." Chan walked off.  
  
  
Jeonghan watched the maknae leave before he looked back at Seungcheol. "If you want to go sleep another hour or two, I'm sure that the manager won't mind." He said seriously. "You should have texted me, it gets lonely being up at night."  
  
"I don't like to keep you up.."   
  
Jeonghan smiled a bit. "Aigoo, our leader is so caring." He latched onto Seungcheol's arm. "Tell me next time, okay? Besides, Seokmin and I stayed up a bit later to play some games together. We three could have gone out for some snacks."  
  
"You were playing with Seokmin last night?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. "That's all? Nothing else?"  
  
  
Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. "Alright, don't get any ideas. We like to play, okay?" He held his hips. "Don't get jealous, Cheol."   
  
"No.. it's just.. nevermind. I had a crazy dream." He laughed as he took his phone out. "Must have been because I left the window open."  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded with pursed lips. "That'll happen I guess.. let's get to practicing, hm?" He suggested.   
  
"Sure.. Are you sure you were _just_ out with Seokmin last night?" He still had to ask.  
  
  
Jeonghan huffed and threw his jacket. "You seriously wanna fight?" He asked with anger in his stance, causing the other members to look over at them.  
  
"N-no.. I just-"  
  
"Don't agitate me, _Hyung_." Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's eyes with a death-glare. He then threw up his arms and turned around, walking toward the rest of the vocal unit.  
  
  
 _Was it a dream?_  
  
  
Seungcheol was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Junhui.  
  
"Hyung, is there something wrong?" He asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"No.." He looked down at the floor. "Just a crazy night, that's all."  
  
  
Junhui nodded and looked around before locking eyes with Seungcheol. "Last night was really crazy. I couldn't find Jeonghan or Seokmin anywhere." He whispered.  
  
Seungcheol widened his eyes. "It was a full moon, maybe-"  
  
"No.. it's a crescent." Junhui interrupted. "But something's fishy."  
  
  
Junhui walked away. Seungcheol eyed the blonde from across the room. When they made eye-contact, Jeonghan's smile fell and his eyes narrowed.   
  
  
"Jeonghan?" Jisoo snapped the older out of his daze. "Is there something going on between you two? Don't leave me in the dark again."  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "Seungcheol thinks that I was fooling around with Seokmin last night." He put his hand through his hair.  
  
"Were you?"  
  
The look Jeonghan gave didn't need words. "Okay.. I heard from Seungkwan that Seokmin never came home last night. What's up with that?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "He said he was going back home after we played some games in the practice room.. Was he here this morning?"  
  
Jisoo shrugged. "Soonyoung found him in the supply closet here, I heard." He whispered as his eyes looked to the mentioned two plus Minghao.  
  
  
Jeonghan scratched his head. "Odd.." He commented before folding his arms. "Still doesn't give Cheol the right to accuse me.."  
  
Jisoo shook his head. "I'll talk to him later, don't worry." He assured. "Let's practice a bit."   
  
  
Jeonghan turned his head to meet Seungcheol's gaze one last time. He tried pushing past the accusations by giving him a small set of finger hearts. He saw Seungcheol's expression soften before he went after Jisoo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Seungcheol," Jisoo walked through the dorm that evening, "Seungcheol?" He called out.  
  
He opened Seungcheol's door to see no one inside. _He came though.._ He looked out of the open window cautiously with wide eyes. He was relieved to see an empty street. _What a relief.._ He held his heart as he caught his breath.   
  
"Soo?"  
  
Jisoo almost jumped as Seungcheol suddenly called him. They lock eyes for a moment. "Seungcheol.." He caught his breath again. "..what was up with this morning? Why do you keep getting into fights with Jeonghan?"  
  
Seungcheol scratched his head. "You see.. I thought Jeonghan came here last night, and when he said he didn't, I kind of.. got scared, you know?" He let out a shaky laugh.  
  
Jisoo closed the window. "Did he come here? What did he talk about?"  
  
"Oh.. no, there wasn't much talking.. he just.." He scratched his neck. "We.."  
  
Jisoo nodded and held up his hand. "Okay. But Jeonghan said he went out with Seokmin.. Was Seokmin here too?"  
  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "Not in the here anyway.. But you see, he bit me last night, and there are no marks." He separated his collar.  
  
Jisoo licked his thumb before rubbing it over some of Seungcheol's neck. "Jeonghan knows how to use makeup, you know." He gave a wink before leaving the room.  
  
  
That still bothered Jisoo, however. It doesn't explain why Seokmin was _locked_ in the supply closet and Jeonghan was missing until 4am. _Did they get drunk last night?_ He was making his way to Jeonghan's dorm as he would confront the older in person.  
  
  
"Jeonghan," He opened the single-person bedroom, "we need to talk."  
  
Jeonghan turned around while drying his hair with a towel. "What's up?" He asked before putting a shirt on.   
  
"You went over to Seungcheol last night to have sex, right?" He asked while pointing at the older.  
  
  
Jeonghan pouted his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "No.. we haven't done anything for awhile, why?"  
  
"Seungcheol said.. nevermind.. Did you and Seokmin drink last night?" Jisoo asked while sitting down on Jeonghan's bed.  
  
Jeonghan folded his arms. "No. What did Seungcheol say?"  
  
"That you bit him.. a lot.. and there were vicious marks when I rubbed his makeup off." Jisoo answered back and copied the other's folded arms.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "Alright, something happened—so what? We're all still alive and none of us are sick. So let's move past it, alright?"  
  
Jisoo was surprised at the sudden snap. "Uh.."  
  
"I'm really tired, Jisoo. Please go back home or lay down." He begged with his eyes before turning off the lights.   
  
Jisoo sighed before laying back with the older. _It was just an unexplained happening.. Seokmin probably just went crazy last night, and Jeonghan's not always one to remember everything. I'm sure someone just is forgetting to add something in their stories._  
  
  
Jisoo then fell asleep with the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting sweetly and ending mysteriously.  
> What really went on? I'm wondering what Seokmin was up to hahah  
> I saw fans posting vampire Jeonghan when this stage came out, and I got top Jeonghan vibes.  
> Had to write it to get it out of my system.


	24. Hit — KCON NY/LA

Seventeen was awarded with going to New York's KCON this year. As much as they were excited for it, they also needed to prepare for their next comeback. It's already been six months and they need to post new content for their Carats.  
  
"How's it coming?" Seo asked as she walked into Jihoon's booth.  
  
"I-I need some more time." Jihoon said as he took down his head phones and had his index finger pressed against his lips.   
  
He looked down at the content he and Bumzu have been working on. There's a lot, but there's also not enough. "Give me some more time. Maybe we can do something at the end of July." Jihoon folded his arms.  
  
"Have you even recorded yet?" Seo asked.  
  
  
Jihoon slammed his forehead on the desk. "Yes, and Hoshi's working really hard with the choreographies.." He told. "I'm sorry, Noona. Can you come back later?"  
  
Seo furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Don't stress yourself out.."  
  
"Shit, have you seen social media? They're wanting tour dates and locations, and we haven't even completed all of the stages for it yet." Jihoon kicked his foot into the wall behind the desk. "We're not super-humans!"  
  
  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket in rage. "Our flight is in three hours, right? Let's go to New York." He mumbled as he stomped out of his work room.  
  
  
The members all meet up at the terminal in their airport fashion. No doubt fans had already known about their flight time. The members waved to the said fans with honest smiles and high thumbs as they get ready for their flight.  
  
  
Jeonghan walks to the bathroom on his own. However, he heard small footsteps behind him. He turned his head to see a girl with a phone running after him. _Shoot, they're getting fiestier._ He spotted one of their security guards and hurried to be held in his strong, burly arms.  
  
The girl left the area without a trace. Jeonghan put his hand through his hair and sighed. "Thanks." He muttered to the security guard who he most definitely has to look up to. He wouldn't want to cross this guy ever in his life.   
  
"You shouldn't have walked off." He stated as they enter the bathroom.  
  
"You have to be honest, it's not every day they follow you to the bathroom." Jeonghan laughed as he unzipped his jeans.   
  
The guard folded his arms with a small nod. "Fair enough.." The guard agreed. "Just stay closer when we get to New York, okay?"  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded as he flushed the urinal. "You don't have to worry there." He replied as he washed his hands before walking out with the guard.  
  
  
The walk back to the other members was empty and quiet. Jeonghan stood closer to Seungcheol, nonchalantly holding his hand as they walk through the tunnel to the airplane. They take their seats and hear the engine prepare for take off.  
  
The long flight was just that—long. The boys started to get bored and couldn't sleep. They ran out of music to listen to and movies to watch. They would be loud with chatting right now, but it's not only them on the plane. The other passengers looked like they weren't wanting to deal with their sporadic personalities.  
  
Soonyoung is having a hard time not growling as he sees Seokmin has his phonecase matching with his: a tiger. Some of the members decided to text each other through a Word document on their phones as to not be too loud for the other passengers.  
  
  
The plane finally landed and they got off of it. They saw fans waiting for them with their signs and lightsticks. They were cheering and singing to them as they walk to their vehicles. The members feel warm with the welcome but sleepy with the time difference.  
  
It was just turning evening in Seoul, and it's still daylight in New York. They drove to their practice building that Pledis rented for them for the event. The building was used by some of the other artists that will be performing at KCON.   
  
  
"I'm so tired.." Wonwoo mumbled before sipping on some water. Mingyu took the bottle from him and nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Seungcheol cracked his neck. "Let's start practicing. We only have a couple days, let's do this." He tried hyping them.  
  
Even Junhui wasn't jumping around like a wild bunny. Minghao put the music on and they started practicing with another band that was going to perform watching them. They got cheers but it's not how they wanted it.  
  
  
"Aiyhh.." Jisoo fell on his back after the whole performance was done once. "I need a break, guys.."  
  
Jeonghan laid down right next to him and sighed. "Me too.." He said as he put his face on Jisoo's chest.  
  
The boys all grouped together to lay down and take a rest. "I hurt.." Jihoon muttered as he curled up into Mingyu's hold.  
  
  
Seungcheol scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. "Let's call it a day and get to the hotel. We have all tomorrow to practice, and that's it." He said as he watched the ceiling.  
  
"Fighting.." They all said in low spirits.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Between times of practicing, the boys decided to go out sight-seeing. One team liked to have plans while another team liked to go with the flow. There was also an undecided team. Breaking off into three teams, the boys travel around New York.  
  
Jihoon isn't usually one to go out, but he was interested in what all will happen. Jeonghan went with Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Hansol to some places. They got drinks and food. The boys were surprised when a whole crab was on a sandwich while disappointed that ice tea was literal.  
  
"Deokyeom-ah, let's play rock-paper-scissors." Jeonghan whispered as they got into a store. The store was filled with things that screamed you're a tourist.  
  
"What will the loser have to do?" Soonyoung asked as he joined in.  
  
_Bad idea._ Jeonghan smirked. "Whoever loses gets to wear an outfit the winners pick out. _And_ the loser will have to pay for it." Jeonghan explained.  
  
  
Just Soonyoung's luck, he lost. This resulted in Jeonghan and Seokmin giggling to each other while picking out Soonyoung's clothes.   
  
"So cute~" Jeonghan cooed at the socks while leaning closer to Seokmin.   
  
"You're evil.." Seokmin pointed out, "I love you~" He cooed.   
  
  
Seokmin suddenly gave Jeonghan a big hug. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the younger and stroked his hair. "Deokyeommie, what's with the hug?" Jeonghan asked cutely as he brought the younger closer.  
  
"I just need one right now." Seokmin replied softly as he took in the faint scent of Jeonghan's travel shampoo. "Don't you ever feel like you just need a hug?"   
  
Jeonghan remained silent as he was at a loss for words. _I hope he's okay._ He was a bit concerned as the hug lasted a bit longer than normal. "I missed you, I have a room all to myself.." Seokmin said silently.  
  
"Why don't I come over tonight, hm? I miss you too." Jeonghan replied as he watched some of the eyes that were on them.  
  
"Really?" Seokmin pulled away with a smile.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Come on, we still need to pick out a shirt." He guided the younger to the shirt section.  
  
  
  
They finished with a high-five and forced Soonyoung to pay for the clothes. Roughly $180 was spent on clothes that will most likely annoy people and or make people laugh.  
  
  
"Let's get back and practice." Jeonghan instructed as it was getting late. "I heard Seungcheol had Italian-based food today. Should we order pizza at the hotel?"  
  
"Sure! We should gather around for the room service." Hansol agreed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The performance was a hit. Carats and other Kpop fans enjoyed their performance as well as they had fun with the fans. Although their bodies were aching all over, seeing so many fans made them momentarily forget the pain. They were then invited to talk on the Build show.   
  
They were answering common questions like how they feel about performing at Madison Square Garden and who fits the album the best.   
  
"That's my baby!!" A fan screamed in excitement.  
  
  
Everyone went silent as they took in what was just said. "Mom!!" Soonyoung screamed back. The members questioned the tiger, but decided not to say too much as they heard fans laughing.  
  
  
They watched really emotional videos of their fans talking about how Seventeen changed their lives. Jeonghan really struggled with the second video, however. _What, is the font set on eight or something?_ He chose the wrong day to not wear his contacts.  
  
_I'll have to ask Shua what she was talking about.._ He thought as he heard the girl speaking in the video. His English vocabulary is only so broad.  
  
  
The boys were asked to say some words to the LGBT community. Hansol and Jisoo translated each word the woman said very carefully away from the microphone. They all nod to each other as Hansol suggested something to say.  
  
_These fans would definitely support us, right?_ Jeonghan thought as the topic reminded him of his and Seungcheol's relationship. He scratched his neck as he heard Hansol speaking in English.  
  
  
The interview was finished and their schedule in New York was coming to an end. They have a couple more things to do, but they were free for the most part. Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to relax with going to a quiet beach alone.  
  
The beach was relatively empty with the exception of a few old couples resting. The couple decides to rest against a natural rock formation. There were big rocks on two sides, leaving a walkway and the view of the beach. The two sit back against the rock in each other's arms.  
  
"Let's wave to Europe." Jeonghan suggested.  
  
They turn a bit and wave. They turn a bit the opposite direction and wave to Africa. "Hhaha~" Jeonghan was having fun as the waves were starting to get closer to them.   
  
"I love you." Seungcheol whispered in Jeonghan's ear.  
  
The whisper became a kiss that traveled to the crook of Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan couldn't help but giggle at the little kisses that were given to him. "Cheol! Stop!" He squealed as Seungcheol held him closer.  
  
"I love you~" Seungcheol cooed before putting their lips together.   
  
Jeonghan wanted to end the kiss, but brought him closer anyway. The kiss is so sweet and it's making his heart flutter. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves clap with the subtle wind as the kiss progressed. Seungcheol held him protectively and lovingly.   
  
The kiss slowly died down. "I love you too.." Jeonghan whispered with a smile as he took them on another kissing journey.  
  
  
"Seungcheol? Jeonghan?" They heard their manager's voice.   
  
They broke apart, stood up, and looked at him. Seungcheol walked over to the manager while Jeonghan stayed behind. His gaze slowly went to the rock and smirked. There was another reason why he told Seungcheol to stop earlier. He had heard something come from behind the rock.  
  
  
"Please don't share this moment with too many people.. I like my dates with Seungcheol to be really special." He requested as he leaned against the rock. "He's really something else, you know? He's just a really nice boy, and I would like to date him in every life."  
  
  
What he was saying was all in Korean. However, he suspected since he was in America that this person probably doesn't understand Korean. "Please keep this moment to yourself." He tried saying.  
  
The girl giggled and her face popped away from the rock to look at him. "I'm bilingual." She told.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and walked up to her. He looked down to lock eyes with her. "Let's keep this a secret, okay?" He whispered as he held his pinkie out.   
  
She looked down at her phone and nodded. She instantly deleted the picture she took and hooked her pinkie with his.  
  
"Now go on and hide before Manager Jeon finds you." He instructed.  
  
She promptly bowed before taking off.  
  
  
"Jeonghan? What are you doing over here?" The manager asked.  
  
"I thought I saw a crab." He lied and walked with the manager and Seungcheol away from the beach.  
  
  
***  
  
The members are in the practice room with their exercising clothes on. They were jumping in the air, spinning around, and lip syncing to the new song, perfecting the single like their energy came back tenfold.  
  
"I know how I want the ending now!" Soonyoung shouted as they took a break from dancing.  
  
The members were directed their own positions. Soonyoung stayed next to Seungcheol. "Like this!" He showed through the mirror.  
  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol were standing right next to each other. "Any reason you put us back to back?" Seungcheol asked as he studied Jeonghan's gaze in the mirror.  
  
Soonyoung gave his usual smile while shrugging. "Why not?" He teasingly elbowed the older.   
  
  
Now that the choreography was perfected, they are ready to film the music video. It isn't too long after KCON that they started everything. In fact, things were starting back before the Haru tour. Some members were wondering why Jihoon locked himself in his room all the time he wasn't practicing or performing.  
  
_Hit_ is a single–so the fans think. "Give the camera intense stares, Hannie~" Seokmin shouted despite his hoarse throat from performing his musical.  
  
Jeonghan smiled at the younger's enthusiasm. He quickly went back to the setting to give those eyes of want. He pretended that he was an animal in the midst of both lust and envy. Not only did he maintain this expression for the quality of the music video, but he saw Seungcheol's thighs as they monitored the single shots.  
  
His eyes were the crux of his single shots. He invisioned himself overpowering the leader until the said man took control over him, possessing him like the animal he is. The directer asked for sexy, and Jeonghan was giving just that. He imagined and imagined as the camera captured his ready-to-be-taken expression. He could practically feel the older pounding deep into his body.  
  
_I hope Cheol's still got energy tonight._ The tight pants weren't helping his feelings either. Thankfully it was over.  
  
  
"One more thing that I think will make fans go crazy," Soonyoung started, "I see that everyone here is wearing a jacket. Take the jackets off." He instructed.  
  
The members were confused but complied. They watched as Soonyoung also took his jacket off, carefully placing it on the table beside them.  
  
"Now take off your shirts-"  
  
"Yah! We're not being naked in this music video!" Mingyu spoke up.  
  
Soonyoung chuckled. "No, we're going to be shirtless but have jackets on for the first performance shot."   
  
Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol, seeing the other cautiously fumble with his buttons. "I don't think we should change here." He suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Wonwoo asked as he stripped off his shirt.   
  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. He turned away from the other members as it got further down.   
  
"We've all seen each other naked, let's not make this awkward." Junhui started as he put his jacket back on.  
  
Seungcheol knew his shirt had to come off sometime. He expected the gasps from the other members. "What happened?!" Chan asked as he examined Seungcheol's torso. "Why do you have purple and red marks all over your chest? What are they?"  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips after he put his jacket on. "Dino-ah, who's baby are you?"  
  
"Jeonghan's baby.. but that didn't answer-" Chan stopped and thought for a moment. He looked between the two. "Ohhh..."  
  
"Love marks?" Jihoon asked with a smirk. "What, have you been letting Jeonghan dominate you recently?"   
  
  
Seungcheol quickly grabbed his jacket but sighed when it didn't cover the ones closer to his collar bone. "Come here," Jeonghan instructed as he moved away from the members to his bag and took out his makeup kit.  
  
  
"Are you ashamed?" Jeonghan asked in a slight-whisper as he started covering up some of the bite marks. When there wasn't a response, Jeonghan's gaze lifted to Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
Seungcheol held the younger's shoulders. "No, of course not. Why would I be?" He answered as he cupped Jeonghan's cheek.  
  
"You're not ashamed that you've been letting me-"  
  
"No." Seungcheol interrupted. "I told you that we can change things up whenever you're ready." He whispered and brought their lips together.  
  
The kiss was short, but there was both love and support behind it. "I just don't like how a lot of the conversations that we have with the members is just about our sex life." Seungcheol gave his reason.  
  
Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're going to be seen differently now, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Stop it." Seungcheol looked into the younger's eyes. "I'm still the leader and they have a healthy respect for me."   
  
Jeonghan looked to the corner before his chin was redirected and his lips were captured. It's like Seungcheol forgot that the other members could be watching them from a distance right now. Not only the other members, but staff and cameramen as well.  
  
_Good thing this isn't live.._ Jeonghan thought as he brought his other half closer. Unlike the last kiss, this kiss contained love and lust.  
  
The kiss died down and they made eye contact. "I'm sorry if my actions seemed like I was upset at you.." Seungcheol whispered as he put their foreheads together.   
  
"No.. It's just what I've been thinking about lately, that's all." Jeonghan replied as his lips hung a bit open, waiting for another kiss.  
  
Seungcheol's lips went behind Jeonghan's ear and softly made their way across the younger's jawline. He made sure to not carry spit to ruin the makeup on Jeonghan's face.   
  
"Please go down further," Jeonghan requested when Seungcheol's lips stopped at the other ear.  
  
"We need to film the dance, Hannie." He pulled away.   
  
Jeonghan pulled him back by the nape and his tongue invaded Seungcheol's mouth. Their eye contact was caustic, making Seungcheol grab onto the younger's shoulders. Seungcheol submitted to the other's powerful tongue movement, however.   
  
Jeonghan's hand went down from the nape to Seungcheol's chest. His fingers absentmindedly popped the button open and felt around Seungcheol's bare torso. _I **want** him.._ Jeonghan felt himself being pushed. However, he stood his ground.  
  
"Alright," He ended the kiss with a nod and a crack of his neck. He fixed Seungcheol's jacket before they turn to the members who coincidentally went to doing something else. "Let's make this a hit." Jeonghan said with his pinkie out. "Members and fans first."  
  
Seungcheol linked their pinkies before getting into position for the choreography. After the recording was finished, they monitored the unedited video. As the video ended, the director said that the videos were good and that the day was done.  
  
Jeonghan took the older by the wrist, guiding him out of the room of distracted members. Seungcheol was silent as he was walked through hallways until they were met by a family bathroom. He was pushed against a wall with the hormonal animal kissing his make up off his neck.  
  
  
"Jeonghan," He moaned as Jeonghan's lips went further down, spreading the material of the jacket to either side of Seungcheol's body. "Stop, Jeonghan.."  
  
The younger ignored the other's words until his hair was gripped. "Cheol.." He kept their bodies together as he made eye contact with the leader. "I need you.." He mumbled as his fingers softly go around the other's chest.  
  
"Not right now, Jeonghan." Seungcheol tried stopping. "We can't do this right now."  
  
"Why not? Am I not attractive?"   
  
  
Seungcheol sighed. "No, you're not. You look like a slut and I don't like it." He got off of the wall when Jeonghan gave a shocked expression.  
  
"But.."  
  
"I like it when you give me glares and all, but you're sharing this look with fans now." He explained himself. "I'm jealous, Jeonghan." He admitted.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked down at himself and buttoned another button on his jacket. "Oh shit.. What's gotten into me..?" He looked into the mirror and grabbed his hair. "I'm so sorry, Seungcheol."  
  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the floor. "You're getting confident. There's nothing wrong with that. Just make sure that this is what you want." He walked to the door of the bathroom.  
  
Jeonghan turned to him with tears forming. "Y-you're leaving?" He raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Let's go." Seungcheol commanded.  
  
  
Jeonghan hung his head low as he followed Seungcheol out of the bathroom. _No wonder Seungcheol was silent most of the shooting.. This new concept is getting too powerful._ He thought as he held Seungcheol's hand.  
  
"Let's save doing it until after a few stages so that the first stages are the best." Seungcheol suggested as the hall ways were empty.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked around. "Really, I've been thinking about sex too much-"  
  
"I've been thinking about it too, Jeonghan. It's only natural, especially with this concept." Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan's hand. "Let's just choose better times to act out our horniness."   
  
  
He stopped the younger from walking. He held Jeonghan's shoulders and put their lips together. Jeonghan smiled in the kiss, bringing the leader closer to him. He didn't even question as he detected love and lust in the kiss. Obviously love came first with an undertone of those hormones with Seungcheol pushing Jeonghan's body against a wall.   
  
"I love you so much." Seungcheol broke the kiss and had them continue walking.  
  
  
Jeonghan laughed and hugged Seungcheol arm. "Thank you, Cheol. You're so nice to me." He giggled as they got to a more populated area.  
  
Seungcheol continued smiling as they detatch from each other. They continue their preparation of their comeback and next performances.  
  
  
***  
  
Some more time passes by and the Summer Sonic event ended. A few fans got hurt with cameras, however. Seventeen thanks the fans for inviting them before they leave to go to their next event. This time they're going to Los Angeles, California for the next KCON they're invited to.  
  
The boys were exhausted but hyped at the same time. Seeing how fans were impressed with _Hit_ really made them happy.  
  
"Good job, Woozi~" Soonyoung put his arms around the shorter.   
  
"Yah.. you guys helped. You too Seungkwan." Jihoon pointed.  
  
  
Seungkwan looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't participate too much in the music video.. and I only suggested things for-"  
  
"Seungkwan-ah!" Seungcheol interrupted. "Everyone has their part in Seventeen. Without one member, we're nothing."   
  
Jeonghan smiled at his leader and nodded. "My Kwannie did just as much for _Hit_ and the rest of the album as everyone else." He said as he put his arm around Seungkwan.   
  
  
"Legend of--" Soonyoung started.  
  
"Seventeen!!" The other members shouted back.  
  
"WHO ARE WE?!" Soonyoung shouted as they walk in front of fans from landing in LA.  
  
"Seventeen!" They posed for the fans and bowed.  
  
  
They waved to the cheering fans with smiles and did fun poses as they walk to their vans. They drive to the practice building with fire in their steps.  
  
  
"We'll show LA," Soonyoung put his arm around Seungkwan's thinning torso, "Seventeen isn't finished yet."  
  
"No, we just begun!" Seokmin said in his musical voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and leaned closer to the leader. He sighed happily as he was brought into a small, side-ways hug. "These are our children," He whispered, "they're only so energetic because of you. You're a great leader." He whispered as they sat down together.  
  
"You're here too." Seungcheol stroked the other's soft, growing, blonde hair.  
  
"Mh," Jeonghan shook his head, "if it were just me, the choreography would be just laying down and listening to music." He laughed.  
  
  
Seungcheol understands that Jeonghan is joking. Of course Jeonghan is energetic and by no means the 'normal' one in Seventeen. There are times when Jeonghan will do nothing and other times he does everything. He agreed to dance the whole song for _Hit_.  
  
Seungcheol could tell that Jeonghan's muscles ached and his skin became cold after the intense exercising; that he is out of breath and his heart is out of control. "I wouldn't mind it, Carats can sing to us."   
  
Jeonghan nodded. "They have such beautiful voices.. I could fall asleep to them." He closed his eyes as he heard Seokmin and Seungkwan making up lyrics to the Hip Hop unit's songs.   
  
"I'll stay by your side and dream with you, Jeonghan." Seungcheol whispered as he watched the other members playing around with some of the other artists that will be performing as well.  
  
"Forever?" Jeonghan asked.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled and linked their pinkies for the nth time. "Forever." He confirmed as he closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Even though they slept well on the plane, these two can't help but fall asleep with the soft atmosphere. The members were happy, Carats were getting what they wanted, and their new journey has begun. A new concept is ready, and even Seventeen needs to prepare for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people on Twitter were upset that Pledis didn't allow Seventeen to have a comeback.  
> Nor did they give fans tour dates.  
> What if Seventeen was just not ready yet?  
> Woozi might like Marvel films, and Hoshi might be a tiger;  
> But they're still human like you and me.  
> Let's support them and try to ease their stress ^^


	25. Ode to You — Seoul

"Alright! Vice President finalized the tour dates!" Seungcheol said as he walked into the practice room with a stack of paper. He gave each member a piece of paper that had the dates and locations on them. "The first days are in Seoul."  
  
Soonyoung smiled and looked around. "We'll be advertising our new Carat Bong today, right? We only have two more days until the tour starts." He was excited.  
  
Seokmin came by with the new light stick. "It's so bright~" He played with the lights.  
  
  
During the V Live, they had fun playing with the light fixtures. They came up with a name for the new stick: 'New Rat Bong.' "We'll just keep putting 'new.'" Jeonghan said with a laugh.  
  
  
The next day was just as hectic. Some members decided to change their hair color. Mingyu went with a bright red while Seokmin went with a darker red. Jeonghan decided that he wanted strawberry hair again.  
  
"Doesn't it look cute?" Jeonghan asked the sleepy kids.  
  
Seungkwan put his thumb up while Wonwoo just looked at it. He couldn't exactly say he liked light colors, but maybe his emo side was coming to life too much right now. His eyes traveled to Seungcheol's hair. "Hyung, you cut your bangs." He commented.  
  
Jeonghan looked over as he put some of his pink locks behind his hair. "What's up, Coups?" Jeonghan asked as he inspected the other's facial expression.  
  
"I just wanted to do something different, that's all." He gave a smile. "That and I'm getting tired of brushing my bangs back. They were getting too long." He laughed as he sat down next to Soonyoung.  
  
"I'll keep my blonde hair, what about you Vernon-ah?" Soonyoung asked as he crossed his leg.  
  
"Jeonghan and The8-hyungs looked good in silver hair, so why not?" He asked as he looked up from reading a magizine while having the hair drying chair on. "I'm getting a touch-up."  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked across the room to the other members. Seungkwan has black while Jisoo's got a darker brown with gray mixed in it. _Seventeen will always be unique with the variety of colors._ He chuckled a bit as he leaned his head against Seokmin's shoulder.  
  
The younger put his arm around Jeonghan's waist and whispered in his ear. "Hyung, can we talk when we get back to the dorm later?" He asked.  
  
Jeonghan was taken back but nodded nonetheless. He watched as the other members were planning some of the actions they'll be doing for the first day.   
  
  
The members all went to their respected places aside from Jeonghan and Seokmin. The two went out to walk around while drinking decaf coffee.  
  
"What's up?" Jeonghan asked as he looked around at the flowers that the older ladies liked planting around the dorms.   
  
"Hyung," Seokmin started, "what do I do with this situation?"  
  
  
Jeonghan stopped walking and looked the younger up and down. "What situation are you in?" He was curious as he moved his smooth, pink locks out of his eyes.  
  
"I heard Junhui went to you for advice, and I figured that you would help me a lot too." Seokmin started as he looked down at the pavement. "You see.. Someone we know told me he wants to start dating me, and I told him no."  
  
Jeonghan looked around the area to make sure no ears were listening. He nodded and sat them down on a familiar bench. "Go on, Deokyeom-ah." He instructed.  
  
"He's very smart, cute, spontaneous.. I love him, but only as a friend, you see." Seokmin continued as he never made eye contact with the older. "But I feel bad because he cried his eyes out, and it's just before we start this tour."  
  
Jeonghan sighed and nodded. "A bad time to start serious conversations.." He held onto Seokmin's hand. "I won't ask who it is, but just remember that we'll all be friends."  
  
Seokmin finally made eye contact with Jeonghan. "He.. he must hate me now." He had a shaky voice. "What do I do?"   
  
  
The older saw the tears that were trying to fall. He brought Seokmin into a hug. "Shh, he wouldn't want you to cry over it either. Let's just do the tour and comeback without thinking about it." He suggested.  
  
"Hyung, how can I not think about him? He-"  
  
"Lee Seokmin," Jeonghan broke the hug, "you came to me for advice, and I'm giving you advice. I've been through this sort of thing and I know that the best thing to do is focus on the task at hand before personal feelings." He said seriously.  
  
"But you love Seungcheol, I don't like S-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. When it comes to performances, Carats come first. We're all together for Carats and it's only magic that we get along so well." He stroked Seokmin's hair. "Even if Seungcheol and I never became a thing back in trainee days, we would still be working hard together and pushing past the awkwardness."  
  
Anyone listening incorrectly would think Jeonghan means that without Carats, they wouldn't ever have a chance to get along. However, Seokmin understood correctly. It's pure fate that they're together and love each other. Love keeps them together as well as keeps Carats by their side.  
  
  
"I'm not saying forget about that other member's feeling entirely. I'm saying to not let it get in the way of your performance." Jeonghan said softly. "It's not wrong to not be in love with another member. Just because I love Seungcheol, and Junhui loves Minghao, doesn't mean you have to love another member like that.   
  
"Don't feel pressured." Jeonghan tried telling.  
  
  
Seokmin nodded and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Hyung." He said silently.  
  
Jeonghan stood them up. "Let's go to the dorm and get to sleep. Let's sleep together tonight." He insisted.  
  
The younger nodded again and walked with Jeonghan with his head low. "Please don't tell anyone about this.. Not even Coups-hyung." Seokmin asked as they near to the dorm.  
  
"You have my word, Seokmin." Jeonghan promised with a link of their pinkies.  
  
  
***  
  
"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Soonyoung screamed through his microphone loudly, causing the members to scrunch their faces a bit and take out their ear buds.  
  
Fans answered back, but Soonyoung felt like he needed to do it again. "I asked, WHAT TIME IS IT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at the end of the stage.  
  
He heard responses. Some answers were his real and stage name, others consisted of 10:10 and prince. He let their voices drown his ears and he gave a sad smile that others would detect as a happy smile. "I'm a tiger!" He told as he walked around the other members.  
  
"Okay," Jihoon nodded, "he's a tiger, everyone." He agreed and put up his arms. _You stay in your delusional world, Hoshi._ Jihoon thought as the other members introduced themselves.  
  
  
The first day was really fun for the boys. They got to sing and dance their hearts out for a few hours in front of so many adoring fans. They spoke with the fans and made close contact with them many times. However, Jeonghan's energy drained tremendously near to the end.  
  
He sat down on the stage and breathed heavily. Seungkwan started singing. _These guys.._ Jeonghan shook his head and stood up, keeping the microphone away from his lips so that his breathing wouldn't be audible.   
  
"I was watching the performance team a little while ago," Jeonghan commented as he wiped his forehead with a towel, "they're so cool, aren't they?"  
  
Fans agreed with a cheer. "It makes me remember that I'm in the vocal team, and I'm happy about that." He laughed as he got a few playful slaps to the shoulder.  
  
"Aaayyy, there's always room for more members to join us." Minghao said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm fine, actually." Jeonghan responded.   
  
  
The fans cheered and the members all look at each other. "I'm just really bummed out right now," Hansol said with a slight frown, "we only have one song left.."  
  
"Should we talk before we move on?" Seungkwan asked as they all sit down on the stage in front of the fans.  
  
  
Seungcheol started talking about his feelings. "At first, we wanted to do great so that we could climb charts and be popular," Seungcheol confessed as he felt the fabric of his shirt, "now I feel like we need to do better so that fans can be protected."  
  
  
The members each got emotional and some of them even started crying. Seokmin was the first to start crying when Seungcheol was speaking. He was already on edge since last night, and this wasn't helping at all. Jeonghan took a seat next to Seokmin and put an arm around him.  
  
"You can come to my room again tonight," He whispered in the younger's ear, "bring a couple pair of clothes, you'll stay with me until we're done the tour in Seoul."  
  
Seokmin looked into Jeonghan's eyes with raised eyebrows. "Really?" He whispered back as they all stood up and left the stage together.  
  
"And in the hotels, you're staying with me." Jeonghan replied with a smile. He noticed the other members not paying attention. He kissed Seokmin's neck before going to a make up table.  
  
  
Seokmin looked down at the floor as the makeup artist patted off the sweat and put on another coat of makeup. Now was their encore stage and the members went to town having fun. Seokmin carried Jeonghan's advice with him, forgetting what happened earlier in the week.  
  
  
"See you guys tomorrow," Jeonghan said with a wave.  
  
"What's up?" Seungcheol asked as they exited the bus.   
  
  
Seokmin put on a fake smile. "Hannie-hyung and I are going out to get something to eat." He said as the older put his arm around his hyung.  
  
"I'll text you later, Coups." Jeonghan informed and walked off with Seokmin.  
  
  
"I don't know how he could be like that.." Soonyoung shook his head as he held his backpack straps.  
  
Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "Be like how?" He wondered.  
  
Soonyoung just scoffed before heading to the dorm building. Seungcheol scratched his head and looked at Jihoon. The shorter gave a shrug and walked away with Seungcheol and the rest of the members that go in that dorm.  
  
  
***  
  
Day two was no means duller than the day previous. They started out with fun and they continued to have fun throughout the concert. What was surprising was that Super Junior's Hyukjae went to the concert today and did the _Chok_ dance.  
  
"Hyung! Dance with me!" Soonyoung begged through a roar.  
  
On the screen behind them, the fans could watch Hyukjae dancing to the song. The other members danced along and sang a little bit.   
  
"It's already the second day, I'm going to miss all of you." Seungcheol said through the microphone as it was nearing to the end of the concert. "Each day, we practice and practice. It gets really tough on some of us."  
  
The other members stay silent with nods as Seungcheol speaks. Fans have quieted down to listen to Seungcheol's voice. "Sometimes I feel like quitting, it hurts my body a lot to do certain things." He said as he wiped a tear.  
  
"Hyung," Mingyu started, "we're all here together. You have the other members and Carats to lean on." He said as he put his strong arm around Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled and nodded. "Let's all work better, huh? Did you all like this performance?" He asked the fans who screamed.  
  
"Would you say it was a nice performance?" Seokmin asked with a big smile with the fans cheering louder.  
  
"Would you happen to think it was a _very_ nice performance?" Soonyoung asked, holding Seokmin's hands with an excited smile.  
  
  
And just then, the song started playing. Seokmin took one of his hands back and sang along to the song. Soonyoung did the same when his part came up before they disconnect entirely. The day ended with them jumping around on the stage, spraying each other with water, and interacting with fans.  
  
  
Some time later, the members were outside their dorm. Soonyoung saw Seokmin and Jeonghan skipping along to the dorm. He kicked the bus tire in, making Seungcheol turn his attention from the bubbly Jeonghan to the mad-looking Soonyoung.  
  
"Hoshi-yah," Seungcheol called, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Hyung." He gritted his teeth as he held his backpack straps tightly. "My foot hurts." He grumbled.  
  
  
"Talk to me," Seungcheol held the younger's shoulder, "tell me why you're upset." He asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Did I say something earlier?"  
  
  
Soonyoung sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's.. let's talk in your room." He insisted as he knew that Seokmin and Jeonghan would be cluttering up the other dorm.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and walked silently to his room. They got confused glares from some of the other members, but they decided not to say anything. Once the door was closed, Soonyoung threw his backpack onto the floor and slid down a wall.  
  
"Hoshi?" Seungcheol knelt to Soonyoung's level, "what's wrong?"  
  
"What do I do, Hyung? What do I do?" He asked as his eyes started leaking tears.   
  
Seungcheol was surprised. "Soonyoung," He stood the other up and sat him down on a chair, "shhh, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Hyung, how can he just forget about me? How can he just go off and perform with a perfect smile, hang out with Jeonghan, and ignore me to no end? How could he do this to me?" Soonyoung asked as he raised his head.  
  
Seungcheol looked into the younger's eyes and wondered. "Who? Who's ignoring you?" He asked.  
  
"Seokmin.. I told him that I wanted to date him, and he rejected me." He didn't keep the name a secret. He just out and said it.  
  
 _Seokmin?_ "He's not ignoring you, I saw him-"  
  
"The stage is different, Hyung.. I thought you would have known that." Soonyoung hid his face in his hands. "Off of the stage, it's like I don't even exist."  
  
"No, I'm sure-"  
  
"He doesn't return my texts, phone calls, or anything!" He stood up abruptly. "Why does he hate me so much?!" He asked in his sobs.  
  
Seungcheol sat him back down and hugged him. "No, he doesn't hate you, Soonyoung." He tried comforting. "He just doesn't like you like that, okay?"  
  
"Why not? Am I not lovable?" Soonyoung asked in a depressed tone. "Am I ugly and rude?"   
  
"Maybe Seokmin doesn't like guys. Not everyone in Seventeen has to be gay, you know." Seungcheol reasoned as he played with the younger's blonde hair. "Maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings by staying near you when he doesn't have feelings for you."  
  
Soonyoung sighed and nodded. "Right.. It's not a normal thing for band mates to have love for each other, right?" He asked with a small bit of hope.  
  
"Right.." Seungcheol confirmed.   
  
"What made you want to date Jeonghan-hyung?" Soonyoung asked as he broke away from the hug gently to look into Seungcheol's eyes.  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed a bit. "It's a pathetic story, Soonyoung. You wouldn't find it enjoyable." He told.  
  
Soonyoung shook his head. "I want to hear it, Hyung. What made your heart flutter when you saw him? What made you constantly think about his smile and emotions? What made you stop everything you're doing in your life to notice him?" He asked with a faint smile.  
  
Seungcheol looked down and shook his head. "None of that ever happened, Hoshi. I was just wanting comfort from someone my age that I spent a lot of my time with." He answered honestly. "There were no love sparks at the beginning. It was an innocent game of friends with benefits."   
  
  
Soonyoung sighed and nodded. "So love doesn't always start out the same way?" He thought aloud.  
  
"And it never ends the same way either." Seungcheol sat back in his chair. "But you know what? I grew to love his habits, his voice—his everything. I should have waited a little bit longer to ask him to be my boyfriend, but that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Soonyoung lifted his gaze. "Do you think.. Seokmin will ever like me?"  
  
"I can't tell you for sure, Soonyoung. What I do know is that he'll always be your friend. You can't ever forget that." He held Soonyoung's hand. "Don't ever forget that."  
  
Soonyoung nodded and his eyes trailed to the carpet. "Thank you, Hyung.."  
  
"It's not easy for Seokmin either," Seungcheol brought up, "he's been clinging to Jeonghan these past couple of days."  
  
"Do you think he told Jeonghan-hyung about us?" Soonyoung asked.  
  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "Probably, but he needed someone to talk to. Just like you needed to talk to someone too." He replied. "Stay here for the night."  
  
Soonyoung's lips grew a faint smile. "Thank you, Hyung."  
  
  
***  
  
And just like that, the third day came. As the members were introducing themselves, Carats screamed Seokmin's name as being Arthur. Excitement filled the man's body as he rushed to the center stage and took out his pretend sword.  
  
"Sswa! I'm Lee Dokyeom! Ruler of this mighty sword and protector of my dear Carats. These knaves behind me will fight the battle along side me as we win hearts of millions!" He said in a historic tone.  
  
The members cheered as they continue on with the rest of the performances. There were VCR's like the other days as well as talking segments. Each segment carried something unique.  
  
Seungcheol went to Jeonghan's side and put his arms around the younger. "Jeonghan," He whispered into Jeonghan's ear, "your performance has been really good." He flirted.  
  
Seungcheol made space for the younger, watching the pink-haired boy stick out his tongue to moisten his lips. Seungcheol copied with a proud smile, seeing as Jeonghan became flustered. Jeonghan looked around at the fans before putting his lips against Seungcheol's ear.  
  
"Yours has been good too, Baby." He gave a quick nibble to Seungcheol's earlobe. "It'll be a battle tonight." He included before walking away from the leader.  
  
Seungcheol stood there with lust in his eyes as he watched the other walk away and toward Minghao. Their encore stage was next and they all went to the back to prepare. During the whole thing, the members didn't forget to spot out their family members in the crowd.  
  
Seokmin opened a bottle and splashed water all over the crowd and accidentally threw the bottle. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized with his lips as he knew that saying it in the microphone would make everyone confused.  
  
But that didn't stop Seokmin from spraying water. It felt a bit awkward when Hansol didn't react until Seokmin dumped the rest of the bottle on himself. The members went crazy, slipped on the wet stage, and sang their hearts out.  
  
"Today was a great day," Seungcheol started as they sat on the stage together and try to catch the breaths, "we had so much fun with all of you."  
  
  
Jeonghan could detect the sad words coming. "Jeonghan," Seungcheol started as he picked up his water bottle, "here's to a great day with wonderful Carats."  
  
Jeonghan smiled sweetly as their water bottles hit together to complete the cheer. "Our kids did really well today," he commented, "I barely have any energy left." Jeonghan laughed.  
  
"Through everything, we have to thank the Carats for being right next to us," Seokmin started, "it's been really hard lately. We've been stressing over practicing and things have been said to each other that weren't meant to be said."  
  
Soonyoung raised his eyebrows when Seokmin stood up. "Hoshi-hyung, please come to the center with me." He requested.  
  
He held Soonyoung's hands with a smile while Mingyu and Wonwoo help with holding up the microphones for them.   
  
"I'm sorry if I sounded mean the other day, I really just didn't know what to say." A few tears were starting to fall. "If it means anything, I will make sure to make you happy the next days of our lives together."  
  
Soonyoung yanked his hands out of Seokmin's grasp. "Come here!" He shouted as he brought Seokmin into a hug.   
  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol while holding his knees to his chest. "You helped him, didn't you?" He asked.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and put his arm around Jeonghan. "Our kids are growing up." He said happily.   
  
  
The boys leave the stage with a bow. When the lights go out, the trailer for their album is displayed on the screens. Fans cheered as they watch the trailer.  
  
"You guys ready for this?" Seungcheol asked, putting his pinkie out.  
  
"Yes!" Jeonghan linked his pinkie with Seungcheol's pinkie.  
  
The other members came by to complete the circle. "Legend of--"  
  
"Seventeen!" They cheered as the concert was finally over.  
  
  
The members arrive at the dorms. "Seokmin, be a good boy." Jeonghan instructed as they walk casually to the dorm building. "You'll be sleeping on your own tonight."  
  
"Why's that?" Seokmin stopped walking to ask.  
  
Jeonghan smirked. "Seungcheol and I want some private time." He said as he noticed Seungcheol slowly trailing behind them. "You should spend the night with Hoshi." He suggested.  
  
"Do you think so? Will he want to?" Seokmin asked as they enter the elevator.  
  
"You won't know until you ask him." Jeonghan said as he held the elevator door for Seungcheol.  
  
  
The ride to their floor was silent until they said their good night's. Seungcheol closed the door to Jeonghan's room. The younger put his bag down on his chair and stretched.   
  
"Time for a nice, warm bath." Jeonghan said with a smile.  
  
He went in first, then Seungcheol. By the time the older came back, there was a pot of ramyun sitting on the table. Jeonghan served them both before sitting down at the table.  
  
"Tasty~" Seungcheol commented.  
  
  
The ramyun was eaten well and before they knew it, the light was off and they were in each others arms. "You know it's never _just_ cuddling," Jeonghan joked, "who's going to top tonight?"  
  
Seungcheol could detect some competitiveness in the younger's tone. He automatically went atop Jeonghan, trapping him by holding Jeonghan's hands in his. "You tell me. Do you want to?" He asked honestly as he put kisses on Jeonghan's neck.  
  
"Mmh, nahh, I don't have enough energy." He laughed as the kisses were a bit tickly.   
  
Seungcheol put their lips together softly as his fingers played around Jeonghan's soft, pink hair. The color was different compared to the recent colors; however, Seungcheol was still attracted to it. He started grinding their hips together slowly, hearing the younger's moans fill his ears.  
  
"Cheol.." He moaned as his shirt was lifted over his head. "I've missed this."   
  
"Sex?"  
  
"No, just you and me." He said sweetly. "The fact that even though this is a perverted act, you're still being the caring leader I fell in love with."  
  
Seungcheol smiled and kissed him softly from the lips down to his neck. There he put a few kisses with a few sucks, but the marks should be gone by tomorrow. Hearing Jeonghan's small gasps fueled him to pull down Jeonghan's pajama pants.  
  
"May I?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Of course, Cheol." Jeonghan replied with blushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," Seungcheol started as he pulled down Jeonghan's boxers, "when I called you a slut."  
  
  
Jeonghan put his fingers in the other's short, black hair. "You were just being honest with me, Seungcheol. I wanted to know what I was doing wrong, and you told me." He replied with a small sigh. "Thank you for being honest with me."  
  
"Did it hurt your feelings?"  
  
"No," Jeonghan laughed with a small moan as Seungcheol kisses the tip of his erection, "it made me proud that I made Choi Seungcheol–the leader of Seventeen–jealous. It means a lot that I'm still big in your life."  
  
Seungcheol hummed as his kisses went all around and up Jeonghan's length. "I rather you not call me that again unless it's for kinkiness, however." Jeonghan included.  
  
"I will never call you that during our time together, Love." Seungcheol assured as he reached for his shirt and removed it. "You're mine and no one else's." He claimed as his lips make their way back to Jeonghan's mouth, his tongue invading and winning the battle against Jeonghan's tongue.  
  
Jeonghan reached to pull down Seungcheol's pants. In a quick motion, Seungcheol tossed those off and somewhere on the floor. Jeonghan giggled when the older kept giving him small kisses all over.  
  
"Cheol~ What's with the sweetness?" He asked as his face was kissed all over before his neck was lightly sucked on.   
  
"I don't want to be rough tonight." Seungcheol replied. "I want tonight to be a bit quiet so the kids don't stay up."   
  
  
Jeonghan agreed with a hum as he opened the nightstand while Seungcheol got up to take his boxers off. "I'm sorry, Cheol. I couldn't help myself earlier."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asked before going back on top of Jeonghan.  
  
"I.. I kind of, hmm.. It's embarassing." He said with flushed cheeks. "I.. Prepared myself in the shower." He managed to say.  
  
"Really now?" Seungcheol asked with a surprised voice. "Why did you do that?"  
  
  
Jeonghan stayed silent as he couldn't make any more words come out. "Well then, you'll just have to deal with no more foreplay then."   
  
Jeonghan whined and reached to hold Seungcheol's hands. "You can still-"  
  
Seungcheol made entry. Jeonghan held his mouth as he let out a moan. _When was he ever putting the lotion on?_ He wondered as the older went in and out of him slowly. Unlike that one time Seungcheol went easy, Jeonghan was comfortable with the slow pace.  
  
He put his arms around the leader's neck and brought him into a kiss. The pace was a sweet-slow and the bed didn't creak loudly.   
  
"Cheol," Jeonghan said his name after a few minutes, "Cheol, you're such a good leader.." He complimented. "You work so hard for us."  
  
  
Seungcheol didn't know why the younger's words started making him tear up. "Thank you, Han.."  
  
"Please don't ever give up on us, Seungcheol. We'll do our best too." He spoke softly against Seungcheol's ear. "I'm sorry we've put you through so much.."  
  
"Jeonghan.. don't say that." He replied as he kept the steady, slow beat.  
  
Jeonghan let out a higher-pitched moan when Seungcheol changed the angle. "Mmh~ Th-thank you, Seungcheol.. Thank you~" He cooed as he held the older closer.  
  
Seungcheol released inside the younger and stopped. "Jeong-"  
  
Jeonghan changed their positions. "I feel guilty, Hyung." He confessed. "You've been doing so much lately, it was selfish for me to not do any of the work."  
  
"No-Han-I-"  
  
Seungcheol was cut off by the angel's lips as Jeonghan slowly bounced on Seungcheol. Forgetting the title 'making love,' Seungcheol really feels like he's loved right now. He feels appreciated by his dongsaeng. And for once, he doesn't hate being called 'hyung' by Jeonghan in a serious sense.  
  
  
Jeonghan didn't last long on his knees. He came between their bodies a little while ago and the concert really drained him. He stopped his movement and melted into Seungcheol's body. "I'm sorry, Seungcheol.." He apologized before kissing Seungcheol's chest. "I'll do more next time, I promise."  
  
Seungcheol put his fingers through the other's still-soft hair. Their movement didn't cause enough sweat for them to be drenched like usual. "Thank you, Jeonghan-ah." He didn't feel like now was the time to be modest and argue with the younger.   
  
He really did feel weak. "I love you, Seungcheol." Jeonghan said with a small smile.  
  
"I love you too, Jeonghan." Seungcheol replied.  
  
  
With a few more silent minutes, the couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin and Soonyoung had some drama this time around.  
> Soonyoung likes Seokmin, but the little ray of sunshine doesn't have the same feelings.  
> What will this situation turn into?


	26. Fear

Pretty soon, _Hit_ got more views than anyone would expect. A week or so went by and the teaser pictures were posted on Seventeen's official pages. Fans were going crazy over the simple poses. From school uniforms to relaxing outfits, these boys look good in five different aspects. It really showed Carats how much variety Seventeen really has.  
  
Currently nighttime, the boys head off to bed. The time is relatively late, but they've been staying up late hours to practice on the new choreographies. Jeonghan lay in his bed and brushed his still-pink locks out of his eyes. The pink has gone down a bit, making his hair reveal a bit of the blonde that was underneath the pretty color.  
  
He yawned and went on his side. Not too long later, he felt arms go around him. He smiled and snuggled deep into the hold. The other male's lips kiss his neck and pull the collar of the shirt to the side to expose Jeonghan's shoulder.   
  
Jeonghan turned and faced Seungcheol. "Hey," Jeonghan said as he cupped the older's cheek in the dark, "how'd your day go?" He asked as he softly put his lips on the man's lips.  
  
"Exhausting," Seungcheol chuckled, "but.." He started pushing Jeonghan on his back into the bed.  
  
Jeonghan smiled as the other man went atop him. Just as things were about to start getting rougher, Seungcheol made sure to not be rough. He became gentle and caring as he put kisses all over Jeonghan's neck.   
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan giggled, "stop it." He laughed as his torso was felt all over.   
  
Jeonghan pushed the older off of him and sat up. Seungcheol was confused and turned on the lamp. "What's wrong, Jeonghan?"  
  
Jeonghan looked down at his blanket. "Well.. It's like you're wanting to be _Fear_ , but you're really _Snap Shoot_." He tried saying.  
  
Seungcheol hummed, still confused. "What does our unreleased music have anything to do with me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You're being so gentle," Jeonghan explained, "you're so soft with me, and it's hard to actually.. well.. get turned on." He continued as he scratched his head.  
  
Seungcheol looked at the wall behind him as a place to look to think. "I figured that.. soft would be.." He was speaking in an awkward tone.  
  
Jeonghan laughed and held onto the other man's arm. "Don't worry over it, Coupsu." His eyes turned to crescents. "You're just so cute, it's hard to take the situation seriously." He explained further.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
  
Jeonghan cleared his throat. "Seungcheol, we've been doing it softly lately. I like how you're really careful with me and all, but I want it rough." He stated as his eyes trail around the bed. "I want to feel your power; I want you to break me, suffocate me-" He cut himself off with a sigh.  
  
"You understand what I'm saying, Seungcheol? I want to _fear_ you." He gave an excited smile. "I really want it like that, but if there's not a mutual feeling, don't force it."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and leaned the other back to lay down. "Sorry, Cheol." He stopped the other. "I'm just.. let's just cuddle tonight, hm?" He suggested.   
  
The older sighed inwardly with another nod. They say their good nights while turning off the light. Snuggling close, the two shortly fall asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
The next few days consisted of personal schedules and practicing the new routines. Soonyoung was working hard on the choreographies with the company of Jihoon. They danced each move with grace and passion as the song played through the practice room.  
  
It is late at night and these two are still working. Jihoon shook his hands to the choreoghraphy and drank the poison like Soonyoung told him to.   
  
Right once the song finished, they couldn't help but go to the wall and sit against it together. Soonyoung picked up a water bottle and drank from it before giving it to Jihoon. The younger thanked him with a small nod and drank down the water.  
  
There was silence as they gain their breath. They started practicing at six o'clock in the morning and now it's a bit past midnight. _The night is still young_ , in Soonyoung's mind.  
  
  
They look at each other as their heads were against the wall. Soonyoung sat still but furrowed his eyebrows when the other raised his hand. Jihoon cupped the older's cheek and brought their lips together. Soonyoung stayed quiet as he processes what's happening.   
  
The kiss is soft and inviting. He slowly closes his eyes and relaxes in the kiss. He lets out a relaxed sigh as the kiss stayed soft and sweet. Although sweat was dripping down their foreheads, he felt like he was cooled down and in peace.  
  
The kiss slowly died and their eyes open just to lock in each other's gazes. "Woozi.." He started, "why did you..?"  
  
"Did you like it?" Jihoon asked while searching Soonyoung's eyes.  
  
Soonyoung weakly nodded and pursed his lips. His mind easily went back to Seokmin and how much he wanted to feel their lips together. _He doesn't like me like that though.._ He reminded himself. "Do you like me?" He asked with concern.  
  
Jihoon shrugged and put his hand on Soonyoung's hand. "Romance doesn't always start with love, you know." Jihoon gave a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You've done things with Coups, right?" Soonyoung asked with worry.  
  
Jihoon nodded. "But I was drunk and horny. Not to mention he's in a relationship. He was a one-night stand that I regret." He explained.  
  
"Will I just be a one-night stand?" Soonyoung asked in a whisper.  
  
  
Jihoon shook his head seriously. "No, but would you like to come to my room tonight?" He asked with a slight smirk.  
  
  
Soonyoung's eyes trail to the floor as their heads stayed on the wall. "You won't hurt me?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Jihoon smiled and held Soonyoung's hand protectively. "I promise, Hoshi. Let's just keep this a secret for awhile."  
  
"Why?" Soonyoung lifted his head.  
  
"Just until we know we like each other." Jihoon assured. "We should go."  
  
  
Soonyoung nodded and got up with the shorter. Jihoon held his hand and walked him out of the practice room. He followed like an obedient hamster as Jihoon walked him all the way to the dorm and into Jihoon's room. The door closed silently and Jihoon gently put the other on his bed.  
  
  
"Please make me forget.." Soonyoung requested as Jihoon softly put kisses on his jawline.   
  
"Forget what?" Jihoon was curious.  
  
Soonyoung shook his head. "I hate to be cliché with the song.. but the memories are getting toxic." He rather not talk about Seokmin.  
  
  
Jihoon nodded and put a gentle kiss on the back of Soonyoung's hand. "Then drink my poison, I'll make you forget." He whispered as they watch each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next day brought a different type of event for the boys. They were gifted new rings and the opportunity to have a ring ceremony they would share with the fans. The staff made sure to have thirteen ring boxes and two chairs.  
  
They would give each other the rings in age order. The camera had started. However, the members weren't informed. Jeonghan was muttering something about him and Seungcheol to Seokmin as he went to cutely tickle Chan.  
  
Chan slightly gasped when the spot was his clothed member. Seo motioned to the boys that the camera was already on. The members straightened their posture, thinking that the portion will just get edited out later on.  
  
The members did what they needed to do. They gave each other awkward glances as they put rings on each other. Of course Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to feel awkward.  
  
It almost felt like they were getting married. They blush as they look into each other's eyes. The other members were a bit less awkward and a couple barely even said a word. They tried giving comforting words, but some of them were just too embarassed.  
  
The event was finished and whoever in the editing community forgot to edit out that little portion in the beginning. Soon enough, social media exploded and they took it down only two minutes later and posted the edited version. Seo was furious at the team, but it was an honest mistake.  
  
Fans seemed to get the hint and soon after stopped talking about it and deleted posts pertaining to the event so that Seventeen didn't get any scandals from it. Of course, the fans weren't silent in their minds as they know for a fact of what happened.   
  
  
"Why did you even do that, Hyung?" Chan asked as they walk to the hair dressing room.  
  
"For fun~" He replied as he put his arms around the maknae. "Let's go get our hair done."  
  
  
The boys sit down and think about the next hair change. "Jeonghan," Seungcheol came in with a smile, "can I request your next hair color and style?"  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. "Go for it! Surprise me." He agreed and went to the chair. He watched Seungcheol whispering in the woman's ear.  
  
 _This is going to be interesting._ He thought. He was faced away from the mirror as to keep the hair color a secret. And he was quickly moved to the hairdying chair.  
  
  
A lot of the boys decided to keep the same hair color as they had before and just touch up the roots. Jeonghan was more than surprised when he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Black?!" He asked in an almost-shriek. "You wanted me to have black?!" He asked as he turned around to face Seungcheol.  
  
  
Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
"It's great." Jeonghan smiled as he turned back to the mirror. "It goes well with the dark concept." He played with his smooth locks.  
  
Seungcheol let out a relieved sigh. "The fans have been wanting dark hair and I wanted to see you with black hair too." Seungcheol explained as he watched the younger play.  
  
"That and we match now." He included.  
  
  
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol's hair and continued to smile. "I love it, thank you." He said softly as he hugged Seungcheol. "Let's go eat something. We have the Showcase tomorrow. We should go to bed after eating."  
  
Truly it was late at night and they needed to practice in the morning. the members went to eat at the dorm before turning in for the night.  
  
  
***  
  
The showcase came and went by just like a whole a week. The night before the GV event came and the boys were finishing up with their practices. They've been performing almost every day of the week since their album came out.  
  
Jihoon's bedroom door closed with two people in it before Seungcheol opened his bedroom door. He walks through the dorm until he gets to the entry way. He sees a pair of Soonyoung's shoes and looks back at the hallway of rooms.  
  
He shrugs it off and puts his own shoes on. He has his own mission tonight, and that's to go to Jeonghan's room. He cracked his neck and went to the next building and into the dorm only to find an empty room. He looked at the boys on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Jeonghan?" He asked.  
  
"He's at the practice room with Seokmin." Seungkwan informed.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and left the dorm. He then made his way to the practice room and looked through the window on the door. He sees the two in there bouncing to _Snap Shoot_.   
  
They're giggling and squealing whenever they get near to each other. "Snap shoot, snap shoot~" They sang together.  
  
  
The song finished and they turned off the stereo. They sighed and sat down on the floor with water bottles.  
  
"So, how are things going?" Jeonghan asked before tipping the bottle.  
  
"How do you mean?" Seokmin asked as he started peeling at the label on the bottle.  
  
Jeonghan put his bottle down and brought his knees to his chest. "You know, with Hoshi?" He asked cautiously. "Have you two spoken about anything?"   
  
Seokmin shrugged and looked down at the floor. "We're not too akward anymore." He informed. "He said he wants to distance himself from me for a little while though." He muttered.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and happened to look at the door of the practice room. He pretended he didn't see Seungcheol and returned his eyes to the younger. "He'll never hate you, Dokyeom, just remember that." He held the other's shoulder.  
  
  
Seokmin nodded and peeled the label off completely. "Why do I feel guilty though?" He lifted his gaze. "He's just been hanging out with Woozi lately."   
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips and shrugged. "They have similar thoughts and good chemistry. Maybe he just needs comfort from a close person." He reasoned. "You _did_ reject his heart, you know."  
  
"You're not helping, Hyung." Seokmin said as he stood up.  
  
"Hey," Jeonghan stood up too, "look at me, Dokyeom-ah."  
  
  
Seokmin looked at Jeonghan with knitted eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Hyung. I just.."  
  
Jeonghan shook his head and hugged Seokmin. "Don't worry, Seokmin." He whispered sofly. "I'm here for you, just ask for a hug when you need one."  
  
Seokmin held Jeonghan closer and had his back rubbed. "Th-thank you.." He said as he kept in his tears. "I want to be alone tonight though." He pulled away from the hug.   
  
"I understand." Jeonghan said. "You should go first then." He suggested.  
  
  
Seokmin bowed and left the practice room. Seungcheol came out of hiding when he heard Seokmin leave completely.  
  
"Is he okay?" He asked as he walked up to Jeonghan.  
  
"He'll be okay soon." He said as he picked up his phone. "What's up with you?"  
  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "I was just.. wondering where you were." He scratched his head.  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit and nudged him. "Let's go to bed.. We have an event in the morning." He said, forgetting about anything else but sleeping.  
  
  
Jeonghan got showered up and he stood in front of his dresser. He looked at his hair in the mirror and smiled at the soft locks. _So smooth.._ He thought as he eyed the dark color.  
  
Seungcheol nonchalantly kept an eye on the younger. Jeonghan turned off the light and Seungcheol decided to make his move.  
  
He gripped Jeonghan by the hips and forced him down onto the bed.  
  
"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan squealed in terror as the older pounced onto him.  
  
Jeonghan's jaw was attacked with sucking kisses and slight nibbles as his shoulders were pushed into the bed. Seungcheol's hips started their magic as Jeonghan moaned out. One of Seungcheol's hands moves away from Jeonghan's shoulder to grip Jeonghan's neck.  
  
"You want it rough? Okay." Seungcheol whispered again the younger's ear in a sexy-type-of-angry tone. "You'll get just that, Baby." He continued before pressing Jeonghan's neck into the bed.  
  
Jeonghan's free hand reached out in the air as he moved his head back. Seungcheol gripped tighter and used his other hand to pop down the row of buttons on Jeonghan's pajama shirt.  
  
"Ch-cheol-" Jeonghan tried to say as his airways were closing to the point he knew he would pass out. The grip loosened completely before Seungcheol's fingers find their way in Jeonghan's black locks.  
  
The soft hair was grabbed at the roots while Seungcheol sunk his teeth in Jeonghan's neck. "Ahh!" Jeonghan gasped. Seungcheol kicked off the younger's pants and took hold of Jeonghan's dick. "Cheol, please-"  
  
The tugging was painful in both areas as well as the biting that went across his chest and shoulders. Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan's hair so that he could undress himself. The clothes were taken off before Jeonghan could process that he could move. However, Seungcheol's new grip went tighter around Jeonghan's cock.  
  
"Sit still and be quiet." He said in gritted teeth.   
  
Jeonghan reached to cover his mouth as he heard the cap of their lotion being closed. He faught the loud moan when Seungcheol went into him right away. He'd been getting used to Seungcheol preparing him, and so his pain tolerance went down. Now he's feeling the effects of it.  
  
He held his mouth tighter as Seungcheol hooked an arm around Jeonghan's slim frame. Jeonghan's legs were like jelly. They moved however Seungcheol wanted them to move. Seungcheol made them go in an angle that made the angel sing against his mouth.   
  
Jeonghan came between their fast-moving bodies. He couldn't help but put his arms around the other male. Unfortunately, this means his moans weren't at the least bit concealed.   
  
"Cheol-Cheol, please-I-damn!" He couldn't reject what Seungcheol was doing to him. It was painful, yes; however, it's exactly what he wanted. "Seungcheol!" He let out a moan when the other filled him up with his warm cum.  
  
But it didn't stop there. Somehow, Seungcheol had more energy. "Ch-ch-eo-lle-ch-" He couldn't get out anything as he just couldn't. His mind was just as bad as his legs—mush.   
  
Seungcheol took the other's panting lips and had the upper hand at the tongue battle. The younger's moans were becoming louder and his pounding became harder. He even would admit that he's getting tired. However, he wanted to keep this up, he had to. He's not quite finished with what he wants to do with the younger.  
  
  
He's been wanting it a bit rougher lately too. Stress has been getting to his every nerve these past few days. He doesn't want to use the younger as a stress reliever, but also knows that both of them had a mutual feeling. Preparing for a comeback is never as easy as it seems. And this comeback is a full-length album. It's not just a few songs plus unit songs.  
  
He can tell that the younger needs some stress relief too. And what better way to get rid of the stress than having a rough-love session? They're both wanting it, so it's not entirely wrong.   
  
"Quiet down, Love." He had to be mindful of the members who needed to sleep.  
  
He moved one hand to cover Jeonghan's mouth as his other hand held Jeonghan's hand. The younger's grip was tight as Jeonghan moved to Seungcheol's beat.  
  
The muffled moans would have been just enough, but Jeonghan's gasps helped him reach his second release. Seungcheol let go of everything as he fell on Jeonghan's side. He heavily panted as he felt the younger curl up on his side, holding Seungcheol's chest.  
  
  
Both of them were a panting mess for five minutes. "Cheol.. Seungcheol.." Jeonghan smiled in his stumbling words. "My Choi Seungcheol~" He put kisses on the other's toned pecks. "Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
Seungcheol smiled proudly as he held the younger closer to him. "Go to sleep, Love." He suggested and felt the other nod.   
  
  
***  
  
The next day came and the boys were wearing suits. The makeup lady scrambled to put on a good layer of make up for the bites and strangle marks that were left all over Jeonghan's neck and jaw. Seungcheol really didn't go easy on him last night.  
  
"Think it was that wise to get kinky last night?" Jihoon muttered as he combed his hair.  
  
Seungcheol shrugged and happened to see Soonyoung lower his eyes. "Is there something up, Hoshi?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jihoon's gaze automatically set on the hamster with shock. Seungcheol was surprised when the younger went to Soonyoung's side. He whispered things that Soonyoung shake his head.   
  
  
"You're not hurting, are you?" Jihoon asked in a whisper.  
  
"No," Soonyoung shook his head, "of course not." They made eye contact.   
  
Jihoon nodded and looked back at Seungcheol before patting Soonyoung's back. Seungcheol guesses that Soonyoung asked for advice from Jihoon about him and Seokmin. His eyes travel to Jeonghan who was biting his lip and playing with his tie as the fashion designer straightened his pant legs.  
  
  
The event started and Seungcheol stayed close to Jeonghan almost the whole time. He even put his arm around the younger protectively. Jeonghan smiled and looked around. He whispered in Seungcheol's ear.  
  
"Thank you for last night." He said.  
  
"You already thanked me." Seungcheol chuckled.  
  
Jeonghan looked around once more. "I want more of you." He confessed, making the other give a shocked glare. "Maybe not exactly that rough, but it was exactly what I wanted. Thank you." He had blushed cheeks under the make up.  
  
  
Seungcheol once again felt proud of himself and held Jeonghan's hips closer to him.   
  
  
***  
  
 _Fear_ had gotten its first win tonight. The boys performed like their lives depended on it. Soonyoung bent down and drank the poison and lifted his hands to shake to the beat that Jihoon made. Everyone bowed as they accepted the reward. The boys went backstage and relaxed as they looked at their phones.  
  
Many fans are writing so many supportive comments. Hansol happened to look up from his phone to see Soonyoung crying. "Hyung? Are you okay?"  
  
The members' attentions snap out of their phones to look the blonde up and down in surprise. The members stay silent as they watch Jihoon get up and put his arms around Soonyoung. Seokmin stopped watching and went back to his phone with a blank expression.  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips as he watched the three before turning to Seungcheol. The leader shook his head and Jeonghan obeyed and stayed put.   
  
"Hey," Seungkwan stood up with a slight smirk, "isn't it usually me that starts crying?" He joked as he tapped on Soonyoung's shoulder.  
  
The older took his face out of Jihoon's chest. The members gasped as they saw his red face and quivered lips. "Why would you cry, Seungkwan? You did fine, I didn't do well enough."  
  
Seokmin abruptly stood up and left the room. The members watched before returning their gazes to the still-hugging couple.  
  
"Let's go. C'mon, Tiger." Jihoon whispered but the others still were able to hear it. He held Soonyoung's arm and walked him out of the waiting room.  
  
Minghao starts to walk after him; however, Junhui snatches the younger's wrist. "Let them be," he suggested, "those two have been stressing over the comeback together. They should stick together." He told as he brought Minghao to sit on his knee.  
  
The other Chinese male stood up automatically. "Save the flirting for the dorm." He whispered as he playfully slapped Junhui's shoulder.

"Is there something going on between them?" Seungkwan started up. "They've been visiting each other really often on our days off."   
  
"DK ran out too. Do you think he has a connection?" Wonwoo asked with one raised eyebrow.   
  
Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol's thigh loudly. This action not only made Seungcheol wince in pain, but caught the other members' attentions. "Don't start any false rumors, Seungkwan." He pointed with his index finger. "You know how sensitive Dokyeom is, he probably couldn't handle seeing Hoshi cry." He wasn't totally lying.  
  
Seungkwan sat down with a pout and looked at Hansol. The other just shrugged and rested his hand on Seungkwan's thigh absentmindedly.   
  
"I better not hear you guys spying on them. You might hurt them if you try to pry. Let _them_ tell you what's up." Jeonghan stood up and put his phone in his pocket. "I'm going home, does that mean I have some connection with them?"  
  
"Hyung, we get it." Mingyu said with a sour tone. "We won't hound them." He folded his arms.  
  
Seungcheol watched the rage that was fueling in Jeonghan's eyes. The silence was more lethal than them arguing. "Good. We have a performance tomorrow, so I better hear that everyone is in bed before midnight." He yanked Seungcheol off the couch by the older's wrist. "C'mon." He told as he walked out of the waiting room with Seungcheol.  
  
  
There was silence until the members look at each other. "Careful, boys. Jeonghan gets scary." Jisoo chuckled before leaving with Chan.  
  
Seungkwan stuck his bottom lip out and let out frustrated sigh. "I have to know what made Hoshi cry. And Woozi usually doesn't hug anyone." He folded his arms.  
  
Wonwoo smirked before lowly howling. "You're going to go against Jeonghan-hyung, huh?" He stood up. "Let's see how far you go, Seungkwan." He chuckled as he directed Mingyu to go out with him.  
  
  
Junhui and Minghao were next to leave, making Seungkwan and Hansol remain the final members in the waiting room.   
  
"I'm right behind you, Seungkwan." Hansol smirked. "Let's find out what's good."    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was our lovely Vobo doing with the Hamster? XD  
> And Jeonghan got his rough-love session like he wanted.  
> Let's see what this all turns into. It seems like DK is still not over it all either.


	27. Second Life

Jihoon brought the older to his room and lay him down after their showers and a silent meal. The other male was still crying, even if the tears weren't coming down. Jihoon pushed the blonde's hair out of his eyes while putting his knees on either side the hamster.  
  
"I'm here, Hoshi." He whispered as he took Soonyoung's arms and put them around his waist. "I'll always be here for you."   
  
"Jihoon," Soonyoung caught the younger off guard when he said his real name, "I'm.. I'm scared. I didn't do well enough, did I?"  
  
Jihoon shushed him with a gentle kiss that went from the younger's lips to his jawline. "You did perfect. It's the fans that didn't like it's fault-"  
  
"I'm not talking about the performance." Soonyoung interrupted with a shaky voice. "I'm talking about me and Seokmin."  
  
  
Jihoon clicked his tongue and pushed the older's shoulders into the bed. "You should stop talking about Seokmin, Soonyoung-ssi." He clicked his tongue again.  
  
"Why?" Soonyoung asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm here for you. But if you keep talking about him like you're in love with him, then I'll get jealous." Jihoon explained. "Then you'd make two mistakes, right?"   
  
Soonyoung sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled.  
  
  
Jihoon put their lips together again as he moved his hands down Soonyoung's body. The older let Jihoon do what he wanted and stayed silent. Jihoon took down the blonde's satin pajama pants before the boxers underneath it. He pumped Soonyoung's dick while breathing warmly against Soonyoung's lips in a heated tongue kiss.  
  
Soonyoung's body shivered as Jihoon kept the movements gentle and luring. Once Soonyoung was stiff, Jihoon reached into his nightstand to take out a stolen bottle of lotion. He tapped the bottom to get some out. Soonyoung remembers when the bottle was full last week.  
  
Jihoon spread the lotion on Soonyoung's length after putting another stolen object down it. "They won't notice the condoms or lotions missing, right?" Soonyoung had to ask each time.  
  
"Of course not," Jihoon gave the same response, "Jeonghan's memory is as good as a broken plate." He compared as he silently prepared himself.  
  
Soonyoung inaudibly sighed when he felt Jihoon go down onto his standing dick. The bed creaked lowly as Jihoon's pace wasn't crazy. He bounced while holding Soonyoung's hands that were on his hips. Soonyoung felt like he needed to relieve some stress.  
  
Catching the younger off guard, he changed their position and slammed into Jihoon. The other male held his mouth as Soonyoung continued to give it to him rough. He furrowed his eyebrows as he couldn't contain his noises—Soonyoung was hitting exaclty where he needed it.   
  
Soonyoung tore the other's grip and pinned Jihoon's wrists to the bed as he invaded the younger's mouth with a heated tongue battle.   
  
Jihoon tried to be silent, he tried so hard. However, he came between their still-moving bodies. "Ahh~" He was a bit louder but definitely not too loud.   
  
Soonyoung slammed hard one last time before releasing into the condom. He abruptly stopped while panting. Jihoon's shaky hands make it around the hamster's neck and stroked his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoonie.." Soonyoung said even before catching his breath.  
  
Jihoon smiled and shook his head. "Do.. do you love me, Soonyoung?" He wasn't for sure what possessed him to actually ask that question. He asks that question every night in his head, but something made it audible tonight. "Or.. do you still love Seokmin?"  
  
Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's neck a couple times before his shoulder. "I think we should have courted before sex, Jihoon.." Soonyoung replied. "I don't think my response right now is good enough."  
  
Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the dark ceiling. "So this is just sex..?"  
  
"Just like Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Their sex is just that—sex." He stated. "It doesn't take doing the act to love someone, Jihoon."  
  
The younger was confused. "So.."  
  
"I'm not in love with you like I was with Seokmin. He and I.. we connected so well. It's like our brains were connected." Soonyoung said with a sad chuckle. "But do you know what I learned from Coups-hyung? He told me he wasn't even in love with Jeonghan when he asked to be boyfriends."  
  
"He wasn't?" Jihoon gasped.  
  
Soonyoung hummed in confirmation. "'Love doesn't always start the same way,' he told me." He started. "I thought I was in love with Seokmin because of how much we connected; how much I'm always happy near him. But that doesn't mean it was love like that.   
  
"It was a brotherly love—friendship. And Seokmin had the same feelings." He continued as he played with Jihoon's hair in the dark. "Our relationship started with you comforting me over my mistake, are you sure _you_ love me?" He asked seriously.  
  
  
Jihoon's eyes wandered the dark ceiling. "I've never felt this before, Soonyoung. I've only had friends, I haven't ever felt this way toward anyone." He replied weakly. "It's how all the artists describe love in their songs. I just can't describe it well enough to tell you.  
  
"If I had a second life, I would try my best to find you and hold you close, Soonyoung." He confessed as he reached to cup the younger's cheek.   
  
Soonyoung nodded. "Then the sex was sex. But our words and hearts are love." He replied in a whisper.   
  
The blonde put one more kiss on Jihoon's forehead before standing. "I should get back to the other dorm. I'll text you went I'm about to sleep, okay?" He mentioned as he put his lower clothes back on and fixed his hair in the dark.  
  
"Be careful." Jihoon sat up and watched the door open and a light come through from the end of the hallway.  
  
Soonyoung hummed and walked out. He went down the hallway and saw some members still in the kitchen. Wonwoo is finishing a cup of milk while Mingyu is finishing up on washing the dishes.  
  
The oldest of the three felt a bit anxious, knowing that Jihoon was being a bit louder tonight. "Good night.." He muttered as he walked to the entry way.  
  
"Hay," Wonwoo called out, "don't be afraid, Hoshi."  
  
Soonyoung looked back with a confused expression.  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell us your worries. We're a team." Wonwoo put a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder. "It's apparent that you already told Jeonghan-hyung, but remember we thirteen are in this together. Whether it's about performing or something more personal."  
  
Mingyu put down the drying towel and came by. "Be careful, too." He mentioned. Right after, Wonwoo elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
"Quiet, Idiot.." He muttered.  
  
Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. "You.. heard?"  
  
Wonwoo looked back with folded arms. "Seungkwan is planning stuff. Just like Jisoo was planning on a way to figure out about those other two. You don't know the lengths Jisoo dug to find out about them. Just imagine Seungkwan with the help of his minion."  
  
Soonyoung nodded and looked between the two. "Thanks.. Please don't mention it to Woozi. He'll probably die." He requested.  
  
Mingyu nodded. "Stay safe on your way." He told.  
  
  
  
Soonyoung nodded again and left the dorm. He made it back to the other dorm to see Seokmin talking with Jeonghan in the kitchen. The oldest straightened his posture while looking at Soonyoung.  
  
"I thought you were staying over the night, that's why I invited-"  
  
"It's alright." Soonyoung smiled. "I'd like to talk to Seokmin for a minute, if you don't mind."  
  
Jeonghan nodded and left to his bedroom. Seokmin raises his eyes from the kitchen island to look at Soonyoung. "Yes?" He asked in a low tone.  
  
Soonyoung sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Seokmin." He whispered while holding the younger's hand. "I've caused so much drama between us.. and now the members are getting curious."  
  
Seokmin nodded and put his arm around Soonyoung. "Thank you. I'm really flattered that I make you happy-"  
  
"You only make me happy. As a friend. I'm sorry for not waiting longer to realize my real feeling for you." He interrupted Seokmin. "I know it's going to be awkward for awhile, but thank you for not killing me when I spoke to you."  
  
Seokmin smiled and held the older's hand tightly. "You asked me when we were in New York. You had love on your mind so frequently, so I understand. Why don't we practice together tomorrow?" He suggested.  
  
"I'd like that." Soonyoung gave his signature hamster smile.  
  
Seokmin's smile grew as he hugged Soonyoung. "I'm still going to stay over the night with Jeonghan-hyung. He's a really good roommate." He laughed as he stood up. "Good night." He waved as he walked down the hallway.  
  
  
Jeonghan put down his phone when the younger came in. He sat upright and looked at Seokmin. "You're smiling. I trust things went well?" He asked as he patted the space beside him.  
  
"Really well, Hyung. Thank you." He said as he hugged Jeonghan down onto the bed.   
  
Jeonghan giggled and hugged back. "That's good to hear." He sighed in relief.   
  
He reached to turn the lamp off before snuggling closer to the younger. "You could have stayed with him-"  
  
"Nahh, he kind of smelled a bit off." He commented as he put his arms around the older. "Like.. if you were to go visit Coups without taking a shower before coming back."  
  
Jeonghan put his eyebrows together with confusion. "Well.. let's not pry into his and Jihoon's comfort life, shall we?" He suggested with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Do you think..?"  
  
"Let's get to sleep. We have alot of practicing to do tomorrow." He suggested as he brought Seokmin closer to him and kissed the younger's forehead.  
  
Seokmin smiled and closed his eyes. The older's body warmth made him let out a relaxed sigh.  
  
 _I was wondering where those supplies went off to.._ Jeonghan thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
***  
  
Days go by and it's finally Jeonghan's birthday. Seungcheol decided to get a bus to have his name on it for the day and Jeonghan was all over it. Fans were talking about it a lot too. Jeonghan looked up at the LED lights with a smirk. _This guy.._ He held his hips as he watched the lights. They didn't change colors or flash, they just stayed there.  
  
"Am I allowed to ride in it?" He mumbled as he saw that there wasn't a bus driver but heard the engine.  
  
He giggled to himself as he made his way into the vehicle. He was reaching the driver's chair when something else caught his eye. He saw a balloon raise from one of the seats closer to the middle of the bus. It had his name and 'congrats' on it. He smiled and walked closer to it.  
  
He felt the fabric of the seats along the way until he reached the balloon. He smiled and sat down with it. He played with the tassels that are on the end of the string. His head snapped up when he heard the bus door close.  
  
"Hey." He saw Seungcheol.  
  
Jeonghan stood straight up with a smile. "You did all of this?" He asked.  
  
"Seo helped me, but nonetheless, yes." Seungcheol laughed as he made his way down the isle to sit on the other seat.  
  
Jeonghan sat back down and sighed. He smiled as he saw the other's playful grin. "What are you smiling for?" Jeonghan asked with a small laugh.  
  
"This is my revenge.." He stated.  
  
The younger huffed and folded his arms. "How so?"  
  
"..for loving me." Seungcheol continued with a soft smile, making Jeonghan automatically break eye contact and blush.   
  
Seungcheol moved closer to put a couple finger's through the younger's hair. He tucked some of the strands behind Jeonghan's ear before resting his hand on Jeonghan's neck. They make eye contact once more before Seungcheol brings their lips together. Jeonghan let out a relaxed sigh as he closed his eyes.  
  
Seungcheol kept his eyes open to watch his love. He didn't have any make up on, and he loved it so much. He looks great on stage and during events, yes; but Seungcheol loves the natural beauty the younger possesses. His eyes were so big with a set of lashes that touched lightily onto his high cheek bones; his nose was a bit flat, but nonetheless fitting for Jeonghan's face.  
  
His cheeks were sadly a bit hallow due to the extreme practicing they've been doing for their comeback; his lips, although Seungcheol can't see them well right now, are a natural color that looks tasty. They look like strawberries, and he's more than willing to dive in and taste their sweetness. Jeonghan's lips can be a bit tart though.   
  
Seungcheol's eyes make it back to that black hair. Seungcheol loves the younger in any color hair; however, seeing him having close-to-natural hair color makes sparks run wild throughout his body. It makes him remember when they were trainees and how they comforted each other. Even if it wasn't love just yet, it felt great. And now that it is love, it feels even greater.  
  
Seungcheol cupped both sides of Jeonghan's neck to deepen the kiss. He wants to keep the soft atmosphere even though their tongues are playing now. He saw Jeonghan's surprised eyes as they opened a bit.   
  
"Seungcheol, how long have you been watching me?" He asked with a small laugh as he slowly disconnected from the kiss.  
  
"Ever since the beginning." He was cheesy.  
  
Jeonghan slapped his chest gently before standing up. "I want to sit with you." He said as he walked past Seungcheol's legs to sit on the other seat. He put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and closed his eyes.   
  
Seungcheol chuckled and stroked Jeonghan's hair. "Do you know? Seokminnie called me earlier last night. He didn't even say happy birthday before hanging up." Jeonghan laughed.   
  
"Are you having a good day?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
Jeonghan hummed with a shrug. "There's just so much I want to do today, but I know I can't do it all.."  
  
"Name it." Seungcheol requested.  
  
"I want to visit my family, I want to spend more time with the members other than just practicing; I want to meet all the Carats and perform for hours without getting tired. I want to eat my heart out without thinking about gaining weight. I want.. I want.. I want.." He trailed off.  
  
Seungcheol looked down at the next seat in front of them. There wasn't much he could say.  
  
"I want to spend more time with you romantically. I want the kids to be happy toward each other. I want.. so much." He sighed as he tightened his closed eyes. "But I can't have everything.. Not even close to everything.." He said as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Seungcheol held him tighter as he noticed the other started crying. "Shh, don't cry." He tried to console. "We're all here for you, Hannie. Just because you can't do everything in one day doesn't mean it won't ever happen." He said as he stroked the other's hair with his other hand.  
  
"I know.. I just.." He lifted his eyes and Seungcheol's heart near about shattered. Seeing those already-puffy, red eyes after seeing him smile broke him.   
  
Seungcheol kissed the other softly before standing up. "Sit tight." He said as he stroked the other's cheek one more time before going to the front of the bus.  
  
Jeonghan watched Seungcheol click his seat belt on and adjust the rear view mirror a little. Jeonghan sat back and looked out the window as Seungcheol started driving. He wiped his eyes before putting his hands in his lap. He smiled as he saw the members jumping around and giving him finger hearts.  
  
He laughed as Jisoo 'bangya'ed him. And then if he couldn't smile sadly anymore, Seungcheol started singing. He wasn't rapping, he was singing _Second Life_ very softly. He watched Chan run around with a banner that said 'Happy Birthday.'  
  
"These kids.." Jeonghan muttered as he watched them run around in circles and purposly colliding with each other. Seungcheol was going a slow speed, so he wasn't worried about them getting hurt from the bus.   
  
Right once Seungcheol was finished with the song, he stopped driving. He noticed that they were back at where they began. He heard the ignition turn off and watched Seungcheol come back to him with a tissue.   
  
"I'm sorry for making you cry, Love." He said with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head. "Tears of joy, Seungcheol. Tears of joy.." He wiped them with the tissue with a sad smile. "I know I can't have everything I want, but you just gave me the world." He said as the tears continued. "I hate you, I hate you!" He weakly slapped the older.  
  
Seungcheol took the weak attacks for a moment. He brought them into another kiss before standing Jeonghan up. "The members want to have a meal with you today, if you want." Seungcheol informed.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and tried to get the last tears out. "I should put make up on before I see them, I must look hideous." He laughed.  
  
"You're beautiful. Now come on~" He guided the younger out and walked him through the parking lot to the practice room.  
  
  
Jeonghan saw the other members giving him smiles and a few of them ran up to him to hug him. "You're not wearing the necklace?" Jisoo asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Jeonghan scratched his neck. "Well.. I just.."  
  
  
Jisoo laughed and playfully slapped Jeonghan's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm just Joshing." He walked away when Hansol sighed in disappointment.  
  
Seungcheol pulled him aside and put his arm around Jeonghan's stomach. "You met and heard so many fans the other day at the GV event who wished you happy birthday, _check_. You spent time with your family yesterday, _check_. You practiced and ate a lot all week, _check_. We had a romantic drive, _check_. We're all eating to-"  
  
"Seungcheol." Jeonghan interrupted, making Seungcheol's smile drop. "Thank you." He smiled and cupped Seungcheol's cheek. "Thank you.." Their lips become one for the nth time in the last couple of minutes.  
  
They heard the other boys and staff in the room cheer. "What, did we just get married?" Jeonghan asked loudly as he looked at the group of people watching and clapping.  
  
"Maybe~" Seungkwan said as he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth.   
  
Jeonghan laughed and looked back at Seungcheol. "Revenge.. What did I even do to you that made you want to get revenge?" He asked.  
  
"If you can't remember, there's no point in talking about it." He said as he reached to the table beside them and picked up a piece of chicken.  
  
Jeonghan pouted but soon opened his mouth when Seungcheol signaled he wanted to feed the younger.  
  
  
The birthday ended with Jeonghan doing a V Live with fans as he traveled around in a van. Seventeen had a performance a little while ago and so he was on his way back to the dorm alone. A staff member was driving, of course.  
  
"My birthday..?" He looked out the window. "I wasn't the most happiest about it. I wanted to do more.." He pouted. "But what _did_ happen today was really great."  
  
  
He watched the comments with a neutral expression and looked around. "Oh.. Deokyeommie.." He laughed as he told things to the fans that he found interesting.  
  
  
The night ended right when he got home as he was exhausted from the love the members and fans had given him earlier in the day. _I'll have to do even better for the next members' birthdays. I want them to feel just as loved as I did._ He made his mind up before drifting off to sleep.   
  


  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoonHoon is secretly a thing. For now hehe  
> My poor SeokSoon heart, you guys know I ship them XD  
> And of course the idea for Jeonghan's birthday was so obvious.  
> Jeonghan wanted to do more for his birthday, but he was so grateful with what he got. And what he got was Seventeen's love <3


	28. Lucky Network Love

The boys make it to the airport in their usual, expensive attire. They were sleepy and almost tripped over each other. Jeonghan even put his face on Seungcheol's back! So did Jihoon to Jeonghan. The fans took so many pictures with their flashes bright and their lenses zoomed in.   
  
"Hopefully my hair turns out well.." Jihoon muttered to Soonyoung as they continue to walk.   
  
They make their poses before they finish up at the airport. They're going to Japan to start their Ode to You tour.  
  
  
They make it to Japan and retire in their hotel rooms for the night. As it's been a trend, Jihoon and Hansol get roomed together. The staff hate hearing Seungkwan boss around the American boy, so putting the equally as silent Jihoon in the same room was their go-to.   
  
"Hyung.." Hansol was staring at his phone with distant eyes.  
  
Jihoon looked up from his suitcase with a confused glare. It's not usual that Hansol's tone is so low. It wasn't low in pitch, it was low in emotion. The red-head closed his dresser drawer before getting onto Hansol's bed.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jihoon asked, skipping acting like there isn't anything depressing about Hansol's look. Jihoon's a direct person, he won't beat around the bush to make a scene more dramatic.  
  
Hansol sighed and lowered his phone. Jihoon saw the other had a jelly grip on his phone, so he took Hansol's phone. He looked at the bright screen with near-cross eyes, reading the headlines of the articles Hansol's been looking at. Many people online are saying how Hansol's voice is horrible and that his lyrics are just the same.  
  
Jihoon shook his head and put the phone down. "Hansol," Jihoon started up, "can I tell you something personal?" He asked.  
  
Hansol looked over. Jihoon could feel his heart break as he saw those eyes being wet and red. "Many people make fun of me about my height. A man shouldn't be as short as a girl, right? There are so many female artists that are taller than me.  
  
"The next thing they make fun of me about is my high-pitched voice. Like I never went through puberty." He laughed at himself. "They say stuff to get attention, Hansol. Everyone has their own tastes, and that's okay. Some people might like my songs, others might not." Jihoon shrugged.  
  
  
"I don't want to see you down because of this. There are so many people who adore you for you, Hansol. Just because you're half white doesn't mean you can't be in a Korean group." He mentioned one of the next things that people on the internet make fun of him about. "They don't know you. They are just jealous if they make such a big deal out of it."  
  
Hansol pursed his lips for a moment. "But am I good at anything? Did me touching the lyrics really make the-"  
  
"Hansol," Jihoon interrupted, "you know me, I wouldn't lie. I don't show my feelings like some of the members do, but when it comes to something like this, I'll give all of my emotion to you." He said softly as he puts an arm around Hansol's shoulders.   
  
"We only have each other, Hansol. It's not like we can go to the managers or our family every time we have an issue. And with the stuff going on lately.. I just.." Jihoon was getting silent. "Hoshi's been upset, Dokyeom's been upset.. Sulli-noona and other artists.."  
  
  
Hansol widened his eyes as he saw those small eyes leak tears. "Hey.. I'm sorry, Hyung." He said as he returned the side hug.  
  
Jihoon shook his head. "Things have just been so stressfull lately. Hoshi's been helping me cope, but at the same time, I feel like I'm also making him more depressed than before." He replied.  
  
"How so?" Hansol asked with confusion.  
  
The older looked down at his lap and shook his head again. "Just know that he's been going through a lot lately too."  
  
  
Hansol looked at him skeptically and nodded. He doesn't mind the hug, even though it's definitely not a normal thing for the smaller male to do. The night ended with silent tears and watching random shows on the TV while eating pizza. An odd thing was that they stuck close together the whole night. It's only odd because Hansol isn't really vocal about his feelings.  
  
He tends to keep them in, but he's glad Jihoon was there when they came out. _I'm sure the other members would have helped too.._ He couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan decided that today's show would have more of him and Soonyoung having fun. Before each stage, they talk about what they want to happen during their encore segment. Fan service has been the major thing since the beginning of their career. The boys were never numb to the fact, the staff just didn't want feelings to develop. They were a bit late for Jeonghan and Seungcheol though.  
  
Jeonghan held Soonyoung's hand and jumped around on the stage with him for a little bit. They sat down together on the raised portion of the stage as the other members were talking with the fans.  
  
"You know," Jeonghan started as he patted some sweat off of his forehead, "Hoshi's Japanese has gotten a lot better recently." He boasted as he held the tiger closer to him.  
  
Soonyoung watched Jihoon's lips smile from afar. "I've only gotten better because of you, Jeongie-Chan!" Soonyoung replied in Japanese.  
  
Jeonghan couldn't help but adore the younger. He stroked the hamster's hair and watched the other members have fun on stage. He put his microphone down and leaned forward to talk into Soonyoung's ear.  
  
"Dokyeom and I are going to go out to eat some stuff after we're calmed down, do you want to join?" He asked as he watched the other take out one of his earbuds.  
  
Soonyoung contemplated for a bit before he nodded. "Sure, what kind of food?" He asked.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "Whatever we want, it's on me." He said, rubbing Soonyoung's back gently.   
  
  
Fans go crazy over what they whisper to each other. Would they still be crazy over them just talking about food? _Probably, food is the highlight of the day._ Jeonghan thought as he stood up with the other.  
  
  
***  
  
Nights in Japan went quickly as they were already taking a break. They went to Dubai for a small appearance before preparing more for the next performances. As it is night time, Seungcheol and Jeonghan join each other for a slow walk around the company building. Hand-in-hand, they walk around and look at the familiar flowers and benches. Memories flashing before them in a bittersweet breeze.  
  
"I think Hoshi's doing better," Seungcheol brought up as they sat down on their bench, "he's been crying a lot less lately." He mentioned.  
  
"Seokmin too. But he's also been coming over to my bed a lot recently." He commented as he crossed his legs. "I don't mind the cuddling, but it's still worrying me." He held his chin.  
  
Seungcheol hummed. "You're not kissing him, are you?" He asked.  
  
Jeonghan looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously? Are we really going there?" He asked as he folded his arms. "They need comfort, why can't I kiss him?"   
  
  
Seungcheol pouted his lip and watched the distance. "I just wish I could get some kisses too.." He rubbed his foot against the sidewalk.  
  
Jeonghan's expression lightened as he put his head on the older's shoulder. "You need to word things better next time." He said softly. "I would never cheat on you, and you know it."  
  
  
Seungcheol put a proud arm around Jeonghan and nodded. "I know.. we've come too far to do any of that." He realized as he brushed his growing, black locks out of his eyes.   
  
"I'm curious," Jeonghan started ubruptly, earning an interested hum from the other male, "how did it feel to.. be.. with Jisoo and Jihoon? Was it any different than me?"  
  
  
The older sighed and played with the other's recently cut hair. His hair was still dark, but it was yet another hairstyle change. Just like Wonwoo having blue hair now, it was.. different. "Well.." He didn't know how to answer it. "I was drunk for Jihoon."  
  
"Jisoo then?"  
  
"It wasn't the same. When we do it, it's love. When Jisoo was involved.. it.." He couldn't express it with words.   
  
Jeonghan sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry for that then.. I shouldn't-"  
  
"It's done and over with, Jeonghan. If it's alright with you, I'd like it to just stay between you and me." He said with a smile.   
  
Jeonghan couldn't help but copy that smile. He leaned forward and put their lips together softly. He couldn't fight back the sigh that came out of his throat when Seungcheol put his hand through his hair at the nape. He closed his eyes and brought the other man closer, as close as he can. They can't do anything but be sweet tonight. They have so much practice to do that they can't afford breaking each other's bodies or skin.  
  
"I love you so much," Jeonghan whispered while pulling away, "I'm not joking."  
  
Seungcheol's smile faltered when Jeonghan's eyes were serious. "Why are you-"  
  
"I want to talk to our parents." Jeonghan interrupted as he held Seungcheol's hands. "Six years is a long time, isn't it? Right?" Jeonghan asked as he held those hands tightly.  
  
"Jeonghan-I-I-I-"  
  
"Shh," Jeonghan hushed as he moved his hand to brush Seungcheol's bangs back, "I know.. Just think about it for a little while, okay? For me?" He whispered as he sat them back against the bench.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes couldn't tear away from the younger's eyes; he saw love and seriousness all throughout the gaze. "Are you sure?" Seungcheol asked, thumbing Jeonghan's knee after placing his hand there.  
  
"If the fans know, let them. I just.. I can't take it anymore." Jeonghan said seriously. "Take your time, I'm patient enough to wait for _you_." He assured before kissing Seungcheol's lips softly.  
  
 _Why is he always so bold in these situations?_ Seungcheol thought as he watched Jeonghan stand up. Jeonghan smiled and waved before leaving the bench. He sat there dumbfounded as the moment replayed in his mind. _I must have not looked enthused.._ He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back on his reactions. "He must think I don't like him." He sighed and stood up.  
  
He saw Jeonghan's figure slowly disappearing in the distance. He waited a bit more before starting on a slow pace that way. _How will our parents even take this though? It's not like they know we've been dating since trainee days._ He instantly thought of Jeonghan's father. He definitely sees where Jeonghan got his savage attitude. He's not for sure if he's ready for this, but as he unofficially promised, he'll take it slowly and think about it.  
  
 _For you, my love._   
  
  
  
***  
  
Makuhari is an event town in Chiba. Chiba is widely known for its peanuts and other great fruits and vegetables. That being said, the town knows that the cold is slowly aproaching. Chan is someone who likes to go out and get warm with food. It is the night before the show, and he and Wonwoo went out to a local restaurant.  
  
"I want something that will make me warm during the night, Hyung." Chan said with an excited smile.  
  
Wonwoo looked at the menu that came in Korean. "Spicy stuff makes you warm, right?" He asked with a slight cough at the end.   
  
"Yeah!" Chan agreed with an excited cheer. "Oh, how about spicy curry noodles?" He saw it on the list and looked at Wonwoo.  
  
He nodded and held his neck for a bit as he thought of what he wanted. "I'll have that too." He said as he flipped through the menu.  
  
"Some fish-"  
  
"No seafood." Wonwoo raised his hand as he gave the waiter the menus. "I don't want to smell that." He kept his smile.  
  
  
Chan pouted and looked at the waiter. Remembering some Japanese, he ordered their meals and secretly added some fish into his dish. The secret was found out pretty much right away when the food got to the table. Wonwoo gave him a look of disappointment as he held his nose.  
  
"I couldn't resist, Hyung." He put his head down. "I'll pay for my meal."   
  
Wonwoo hummed a no. "I told you I would pay, I'm not going back just because you ordered something you wanted. I hope it tastes good for you." He gave a smile.  
  
Chan's frown lifted and held onto Wonwoo's hand. "Thank you! Oh, you're cold.." He noticed the other's eyes a bit drowsy too. "Let's eat well before going to bed."  
  
Wonwoo smiled and nodded as he snapped his chopsticks. "Dig in, Dino-ah." He instructed.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seungcheol and Seungkwan take a stroll around the Shisen Miyako River. They walk slowly as the breeze was coming in with a slow pace. Seungkwan puts his hands in his jacket pocket and watches the lights on the bridge.  
  
"It's always so great out this time of year," Seungkwan commented as he saw the various lights bring out the beauty of the river.  
  
Mothers have put laterns out for their kids as they play around and fathers have made spots for them to fish at. Seungcheol hummed and watched the clouds in the distance, seeing the moon trying to sneak up on the clouds.  
  
"Seungkwan-ah, I need some advice." He said softly as they approach a bench. The younger looks back at him with a confused glare before sitting down along side Seungcheol. "Am I a good leader?"  
  
  
Seungkwan didn't need a second in order to nod. "Of course, Hyung. We only say it every time we're on stage." He laughed as he tightened his grasp on his own hands. "Are you feeling insecure for some reason?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Seungcheol shrugged and looked out to the river. "These past few weeks I've just been thinking a lot. We've been together for such a long time, am I really that great of a person though?" He asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
The younger pouted his lips as he scooted his booty closer to Seungcheol. "You've helped us through a lot, Seungcheol. If I can be comfortable," He received a nod, "things might have been a lot different if Jeonghan was older. Or if one of the past members stayed with us."   
  
Seungcheol nodded. "Different for the better?" He asked.  
  
"Jeonghan.. he's not a weak person, but I don't think he could survive under all of the weight you carry for us." He moved his hand out of his pocket to put it on Seungcheol's shoulder. "Don't get a big head," He laughed, "but I think you're just perfect for us.  
  
"I see you practicing and working hard. We appreciate everything you do for us, Hyung." Seungkwan smiled as he moved his hand to Seungcheol's hand. "We're together for a reason, and I don't care what that reason is. All I care about is that we _are_ together."  
  
  
Seungcheol locked eyes with the younger and smiled. "All of you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Most likely. You know that Jeonghan loves you the most. But his love is on a whole new level." Seungkwan laughed. "Are you worried about his feelings too?"  
  
Seungcheol shrugged. "Kind of.."  
  
"Don't worry, Hyung. Jeonghan is crazy for you. I see the look he's been giving you lately, it's not just an in-love look." Seungkwan patted the older's shoulder. "It's getting harder for him, I can tell."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seungcheol widened his eyes.  
  
  
Seungkwan sighed. "He wants something more.. He's been sighing around the dorm lately." He informed. "He hangs his head low, and whenever any of us ask him about it, he just says that he's bored."   
  
The older looks at the slight waves of the river water with a sigh. "He's been waiting too long.." He muttered.  
  
"Waiting for what?" Seungkwan questioned.  
  
"Uhm.." Seungcheol scratched his neck. "This stays between you and me, okay? Don't tell Hansol or anyone else, okay?"  
  
"You have my word, Hyung." Seungkwan's expression is serious.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "A few weeks ago, Jeonghan asked us to move up in our relationship, to the next level." He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Woah, you guys haven't even come out to the public yet." Seungkwan sat up straight. "What do your parents think?"  
  
"That's the problem, we've only been able to talk to Jeonghan's parents about our relationship without there being yelling involved." Seungcheol sighed. "My parents aren't too happy about it.."  
  
  
Seungkwan nodded and played with his nails nervously. "Do _you_ want to move that far with Jeonghan?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"..yes.." Seungcheol looked down at the ground.  
  
"Then there will be a way, Hyung." Seungkwan said as he put his arm around the older's shoulders again. "There _will_ be a way that works best for everyone." He assured.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled and looked at the younger. "Thank you, Seungkwan." He got closer in the hug.  
  
"No, don't cry. You'll get sick." Seungkwan laughed. "Let's go to the dorm and eat something." He suggested as he stood them up.  
  
  
The two walk back to the hotel and order room service. The room was quiet as they watch the volley ball game on a local channel, as per Seungkwan's choice. They chewed on their ramyun and drank down some tea before heading to bed.  
  
"Good night, Hyung." Seungkwan mumbled as he snuggled closer to the leader.  
  
Seungcheol hummed and rubbed the other male's back up and down. "Sleep well." He said as he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
The next day had no surprises. Chan had a stomach ache and Wonwoo was feeling dizzy already. Chan's insides didn't take a liking to the spicy food nor the seafood. And while Wonwoo tried filling in for Chan, he became weak.  
  
Seungcheol had a staff member pull him behind stage. And when it came time for the members to go behind stage, Jeonghan quickly took out his phone.  
  
"Dino-ah, how are you feeling?" He bit his lip as he listened to the younger on the phone and the makeup artist was struggling to touch up his makeup. "I know, I know, don't give me that. You're taking your medicine, right?"  
  
  
At the same time, Seungcheol goes over to check up on Wonwoo. "I'm fine, Hyung." He coughed as he held his head. "I can go back out."  
  
"Please, humor me and stay behind." He said as he put his arms around the younger, making the hairstylist become flustered.  
  
  
"Guys, Guys," Seo ran by them, "you're back on in a minute. Please be ready." She said in a worried tone.  
  
Jeonghan looked from Seo to Seungcheol. "I can't just leave them back here alone.." Jeonghan muttered.  
  
  
Seo sighed and took Jeonghan's phone. "He needs to rest, Jeonghan." She explained. "And Wonwoo will be taken care of." She assured.  
  
The members finish preparing for their next stage with Wonwoo cheering them on from the other side. He sighed as he knew that he was coming down with a cold. He was coughing and sneezing all night while Chan's stomach felt like it was going to explode.  
  
He coughed and sighed as he drank water. _At least they can still perform, right?_  
  
  
  
And then a little bit later, Seungcheol's immune system fails him. Jeonghan brushes his short bangs out of his eyes as he looks at Seungcheol in bed. The leader's throat hurts and his sinuses are flushing.  
  
  
However, once Jeonghan got him in bed, the older reluctantly sat up. "Jeonghan, I'm fine. I took medicine."  
  
"Medicine is cute, but my mom always said-"  
  
"Yes, she always said resting is the key, I know. But I can't just let the sickness ruin my hours like this." Seungcheol stood up. "Carats are expecting us to go to Europe now."  
  
Jeonghan sighed and put a hand on his hips. "And then they'll expect us to go to South America. Look, Cheol, no matter how much we try, they still expect more." He said in a defeated tone. "They won't mind if you take a couple days off to get better." He tried to reason.  
  
"I 'm sorry, Han, I just.. I can't stay in bed all day." He said as he fixed his blanket and picked up his hat.  
  
Jeonghan watched with worried eyes as the man walks out of his dorm room. He followed close behind until the older stopped and turned around.   
  
"You need to get to work too." He insisted.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and walked with him to the practice room. "We've been practicing all day. I need a break."  
  
Seungcheol nodded, not getting the hint that Jeonghan was trying to give. He put the music on and began dancing to the hardcore songs. Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol's speed got slower and his steps became weak.  
  
  
He folded his arms and watched the stubborn leader dance while coughing and heavily breathing. And then came something he was expecting but still made him panic. Seungcheol missed his step as he was jumping in _Hit_.  
  
He ran over to the leader and tried picking him up off of the floor. "Ahh!" He gasped as the stress of carrying members all day has gotten to his shoulder. "Ahh, ahh!" He fell back as his back gave out.  
  
He noticed the other male passed out. He looked around as he tried getting the older off of him. "Ow, ow!" He started crying as his shoulders felt like they had knives all in them.  
  
"Why, Cheol.." He tried once more to get the man off of him.  
  
He succeeded and stood up. He cursed with each step as he got his phone. His grasp on the phone was shaky as he pressed on Mingyu's number. _He's strong.._ He thought.  
  
He lost the feeling in his arms and dropped the phone.  
  
" _Hyung? Are you here?"_  
  
"We need help.." Is all Jeonghan said before passing out.  
  
 _"Where are you? Hyung? Hyung?!"_  
  
  
  
  
Some time passes by and Jeonghan wakes up. He sees he's in his room and has two hands holding his hands. He looks left to see Seokmin and looks right to see Seungcheol.  
  
"Hey," Jeonghan starts up and earns their attention, "what happened?"  
  
  
Seokmin looked at Seungcheol and nodded. "Coups-hyung passed out on you and you tried keeping him up but he fell on you all the way," Seokmin started, "you dislocated your shoulders trying to keep him up."   
  
Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Jeonghan. I promise I'll do what you say and rest now." He said sincerely.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and reached to Seungcheol's face to cup it. "Thank-thank you." He said while thumbing the high point of his cheek. "That's all I ask, Cheol."  
  
Seungcheol kissed the younger's hand. "I won't be attending the signing event tomorrow. You'll have to take care of the kids." He whispered.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and kept his smile. "I want you to recover fully before you perform again, you hear?" He said with a teasingly-stern voice.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and leaned down to kiss Jeonghan's lips. "Wonwoo is feeling better, so is Chan." He informed as he stood up. "See you, Love."  
  
  
Jeonghan watched his other half exit the room and he sighed. He then looked over at Seokmin who has been watching this whole time with an unknown emotion. Jeonghan doesn't know what is on the other's eyes. It's most definitely something he hasn't seen on the younger.  
  
"Dokyeomie, is there something wrong?" He asked with concern.  
  
Seokmin smiled and shook his head. "No, Hyung. I'll be taking care of you until tomorrow though." He informed as he held onto Jeonghan's hand tightly.  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Unknown to him, this made his eyes look innocent and child-like. Seokmin looked him up and down before standing up.  
  
Jeonghan watched with pouted lips, thinking that the younger was going to leave him. What surprised him was that Seokmin went to hover over him. His eyes widen in shock as Seokmin put their lips together.  
  
  
He was about to move his hands, but the younger held them down on his bed. "Seokmin?" He asked as the younger pulled away after a moment.  
  
"Your lips are really soft, Hyung." Seokmin commented.  
  
Jeonghan was about to say something, but the door opened up. Seokmin looked back immediatly, seeing Chan with a shocked glare. "Seokmin-hyung? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he came in and placed the tray that has a tea set on it down on the nightstand.  
  
"Uhm, Jeonghan was saying that he was going to get up and try taking care of Coups. I wanted to keep him here." He lied as he stood up properly.  
  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips and looked from Seokmin to Chan. "Dino-ah," He sat up and whimpered a bit, "Minnie here has been taking care of me so much already. Why don't you lay in here with me and keep me company so he can take a rest?" He suggested.  
  
Jeonghan saw that Seokmin had that look from earlier. He now knows the look: annoyance and jealousy. Chan agreed to have tea and tell stories to Jeonghan as Seokmin walked off.  
  
  
The older sighed inwardly in relief as he listened to the youngest go on about how he spent his time recovering. _What was all that about though?_ Jeonghan couldn't get his mind off of what just happened.  
  
  
 _Should I tell Seungcheol?_  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I just can't.. do it.." Jeonghan wiped his forehead as they got backstage.   
  
  
Soonyoung watched as the two eldest members collapse on the floor together. He looked over to Seo and Yeon's way with pleading eyes. "Please let them stay back."  
  
"W-we can perform." Seungcheol said, reaching to some water, drinking it down before handing it to Jeonghan who automatically finished the bottle.  
  
Seo furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "First those two get sick and now it's you two getting weak." She sighed and unfolded her arms. "You're not going back out there. I saw how drained you looked even before the show, Jeonghan."  
  
"I was going to say skip today," Yeon spoke up, "but I know how you guys are."  
  
  
Seungkwan pursed his lips as he watched the VCR running. "We need to make a decision now." He said as he fixed his microphone in place. "Hyungs, I hate to say this, but stay back. We'll perform our hearts out to them, but you guys are drained."  
  
  
The two look around the members, seeing their worried gazes and slight nods. They look at each other and nod too. "Bring it in." Seungcheol said, raising his pinkie to them.  
  
  
The boys gather around the two on the floor and link their pinkies. "Let's work hard and recover well too." Soonyoung shouted. "Legend of-"  
  
  
"Seventeen!" They cheered as one.  
  
  
The boys exit the backstage and get back out to the fans. Seungcheol gets up quickly and puts his micrphone on. Ignoring Jeonghan's whines, he runs out to the stage. _I can't abandon them._  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan reached out weakly as the other male was no where in his sight. He curled up on the floor and looked at the empty water bottle. "Be careful, Coups.. Be careful.." He said.  
  
  
He has the urge to get up and go perform too. However, he doesn't have enough energy to get up. He can't move, not even to drink any water. _Is it going to be like this through January? Are members just going to keep coming in out of performing like this?_  
  
By the next performance, Seungcheol was back in the room with Jeonghan. The color from his face is drained. "Thank you for listening to me." Jeonghan said sarcastically as he made an effort to sit on the couch with the other.  
  
"Not a good husband candidate, am I?" He joked before depleting a bottle of water.  
  
Jeonghan laughed and let his hand rest on the other's thigh. "Just perfect for me, Cheol. I want to perform so badly, but I also want to sit back and eat some of that Nene chicken."   
  
Seungcheol wrapped his arm around the younger, however it wasn't too strong of an arm. "How about we go get some after their performance then?" He asked.   
  
Jeonghan nodded and put his head against the other's shoulder. "I felt so horrible during the fansign.." He opened up. "You weren't there, my head was hurting, my-"  
  
"Shh," Seungcheol stroked his hair, "we'll get through this together. I promise I won't leave like that again."   
  
Jeonghan sighed as he heard the kids out there having fun with the fans. "They're setting dates for Europe?" He asked and got a hum. "I think I'm getting too old for this." He gave a pathetic laugh.  
  
  
The others come in for the stage change and see those two sleeping on the couch. Soonyoung and Jihoon smile as they watched the two sleep comfortably. "I want to rest with you like that." Soonyoung whispered to the shorter.  
  
Jihoon widened his eyes as the other members were able to hear that. He looked at the stares that were on them. It was mostly Seungkwan and Hansol at this point. Junhui coughed to gain everyone's attention. "I got a text from Jeonghan-hyung. He wants to get Nene chicken together after the show." He tried to change the atmosphere.   
  
"Let's do well so that we can eat well with them." Wonwoo chimed in and signaled for the stunned couple to act natural.   
  
"Yehh, Chicken." Jihoon sounded as he fixed his jacket.  
  
  
Seungkwan looked over at Hansol with a smirk. Hansol nodded and walked with him to the stage. "Oh yeah, we heard that right." Hansol chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this chapter.  
> Some are depressing while others are comforting.  
> How will Seungcheol respond to Jeonghan's proposal though?  
> Will it add stress to him or will it help relieve the stress?


	29. Confusion

The boys came back from Japan. They performed at the 2019 MAMA just like they did last year. Just like last year, they pulled off a great performance. Everyone did their part accordingly and wowed so many other artists. Soonyoung was held by the robed dancers while Junhui and Minghao were feircly dancing.  
  
Jeonghan had a great night seeing so many artists and performing with his band mates. The only thing he hated was that Seungcheol wasn't there. Everyone's eyes were on the big gap that Seungcheol's presence would have filled. It's been like that for a few weeks now. Seungcheol has been missing out on so many memories that Jeonghan wanted to make as a team.  
  
He threw his bag down to the floor and sat down on his bed. He hasn't even seen Seungcheol or spoken to him in weeks. He doesn't even know if Seungcheol is still alive.  
  
He looked at his watch and hummed. He stood up and power walked out of his room, making it out of the dorm too. He went across the sidewalk with power in his steps, taking in that familiar, sharp, cold air. He didn't care if staff members looked at him with raised eyebrows. He didn't care if the members were looking a thim with confusion. He didn't care about formalities as he tried to open the door.  
  
He sighed and took the key from above, unlocking the door and walking inside. He sees no one. He closes the door and folds his arms. The energy finally drained from his being as he fell onto the vacant bed. "Oh Cheol.. Where are you, my Seungcheol?" He asked in tiny mutterings.  
  
  
He instantly sat up when he heard the bathroom door open. There stood a shocked but tired-looking Seungcheol. Jeonghan got up and walked up to him without any word.   
  
"You.. didn't come to see us at the airport." Jeonghan said as he dragged Seungcheol to the bed to sit him down. "You never texted us, asking if we were doing well."   
  
"I texted.." Seungcheol muttered.  
  
Jeonghan cleared his throat. "Let me rephrase that, you never returned any of _my_ texts." He stated. "I felt so lonely without you.." He laid the other back and held onto Seungcheol.  
  
  
"The other members-"  
  
"I love them. I love them so much." He admitted. "But it just doesn't feel the same when one of them is missing. And it feels wrong without you. It feels.."   
  
Seungcheol stroked Jeonghan's hair. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"No.. Don't apologize.. I just have to get this off my chest, that's all." He sighed as he sat up and looked down at Seungcheol. "I've been sharing a room with Dokyeom, eating with Hoshi, and teasing Dino the whole time. But I wish you were there.  
  
"I wish you were there so we thirteen can make more memories together. So that we can make great memories with fans and have fun jumping on stage." Jeonghan eased his eyelids as he put his knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips. "Like with Going Seventeen. I want us to have fun and be natural. But I also don't want you hurt."  
  
  
Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the younger's eyes. "Please don't cry," Seungcheol requested, "I'll be back soon. I promise."   
  
"Take as much time as you need, Coups. The thought of you stressing over us makes _me_ stressed, you know?" Jeonghan started as he put his face in the older's neck. "We can't take care of things by ourselves, we need you. But we also need you to be happy too.  
  
"I've been so worried about you, Seungcheol. We're all around you, but we're not there when you need us. You've been burdening everything without word." Jeonghan continued as he rubbed up and down the other's sides.   
  
"I can't make you guys take the burden.." Seungcheol replied as he felt the other's hands find their way up his shirt.  
  
Jeonghan's hands are frozen. His fingertips sent shivers across Seungcheol's body. "We're a team," Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol's neck, "team members are supposed to balance the burden so the team can function together."  
  
  
Seungcheol stayed quite as Jeonghan's lips make it to the older's lips. He welcomed the younger to enter his mouth with that soft tongue. His heart rate went up when Jeonghan's hands grab at his hips.  
  
"Eat more," Is what Jeonghan commanded, "I don't like your thin waist." He commented.  
  
"I've been eating-"  
  
Jeonghan hushed him with a small kiss. "Don't argue with me. Let's go out to eat together tomorrow." He suggested as he pulled down the older's sweatpants halfway. Seungcheol kicked them off the rest of the way. "This is okay, right?"  
  
"Of course," Seungcheol looked into the younger's eyes, "I would have said something."  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and kissed Seungcheol's strong jawline. "Do you want to relieve your stress? Put it all on me, I can take it." He whispered against Seungcheol's ear. It was the same whisper from that one night that no one can explain.   
  
"I want to.. but I don't know how much energy I have tonight." Seungcheol laughed. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"No, no, no, Seungcheol." He hushed. "You sit back and relax."   
  
  
Seungcheol watched as the other took a step back, shedding his jacket and his shirt. He was surprised as the younger male's muscles have developed just a little bit more in a last few weeks. Jeonghan unbuttoned his tight jeans before pulling down the zipper. He bit his lip as he watched the boxers come off next.   
  
He sat himself up against the head board, watching the younger walk toward him. Jeonghan crawled onto the bed on his palms and knees until his thin-lined smile came close to the head of his dick. "I'll take your burden away tonight, Love."   
  
Seungcheol watched the other kiss his tip first. "Don't hurt yourself," Seungcheol requested as he watched the younger suck on his head, swirling his tongue around while still looking up at him.  
  
Those big eyes are something he can't ever get enough of. He looks so innocent despite those eyes being dark. He reached to stroke the other's bangs back.   
  
"Stop," Seungcheol commanded softly. The younger instantly took the other out with confused eyes. "Just.. look at me for a little bit like that." He requested.  
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips as he looks up into Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol thumbed the younger's cheek, fitting his palm perfectly to Jeonghan's cheek. Jeonghan lifted his hand to hold the older's hand.  
  
"Seungcheol.. let's not do anything tonight." Jeonghan decided.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and watched the other retrieve the clothes. They both put their clothes back on before laying next to each other. Keeping their eyes on each other.  
  
Seungcheol smiled and put his hand through the younger's hair. "You're hair is so soft.." He commented.  
  
"I've really missed this, Cheol." Jeonghan smiled even brighter, if that was even possible. "I really miss you, Cheol. I really want you.." His smile fell as he held Seungcheol's hand tightly.  
  
Seungcheol watched those eyes turning a bit sad. "Please don't cry," He requested, "I'm here for you. I'll be ready to be with you guys soon."  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "I'm sorry.. I just.." He sighed and snuggled closer to Seungcheol. "Hold me tonight."  
  
  
Seungcheol closed his eyes as Jeonghan relaxed in the hold. "Come by more often when you can, I will too." He whispered as he kissed Jeonghan's head. "I wish we could still be in our dorm room.. or that building."  
  
"Me too. I miss escaping with you and seeing our baby.. Dad said that the leaves are starting to curl." Jeonghan muttered.  
  
"Flowers aren't supposed to last so long, you know.." Seungcheol reached to turn off the light.   
  
Jeonghan put his face further into the man. "I don't want to lose it. It's been a part of me for such a long time. I want it forever, I want it until I die. I-"  
  
"Jeonghan," Seungcheol interrupted, "let's talk to Seo soon and see what she has to say. You know my parents love us, but not us together."  
  
Jeonghan silently sighed. "Right.. I haven't been contributing.. have I?"  
  
"Honestly? It's been on my stomach ever since the biginning. Yes, it's been stressing me out too." Seungcheol didn't lie. "But it's not like I don't want us-"  
  
"Forget about it for now. It's not time for that now, clearly." Jeonghan told. "We'll think about it again later, okay? We still have time together, let's just take it easy."  
  
Seungcheol sighed. "You're right though, six years is more than enough time."  
  
"But timing is perfect. Fans wouldn't have liked it if _You Make My Dawn_ came before _You Make My Day_. It's all about timing." Jeonghan schooled.   
  
"Okay.. I love you, Jeonghan." He had to make sure the young knew.  
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Seungcheol." He confirmed.  
  
  
  
***  
The next couple of nights pass by and the boys are finally able to get a break of practicing. They all decided to go out to a restaurant, Seo being the one to pay for them. She watched the boys empty out from the bus and her eyes meet every member.  
  
They all gave her a smile. She walked behind them all and told them to go to the room she reserved for them. They sat down where each one wanted to. Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat together with Seokmin sitting next to Jeonghan.  
  
The three chatted away while the other members were playing around the table. Seo sat down in the space left, being next to Jisoo. He gave her a small smile before going back to the chicken he ordered.  
  
"And then woosh! The robes flew off!" Junhui stood up as his mouth was full with food while explaining how the MAMA concert went.  
  
Seungcheol laughed at the younger's enthusiastic voice. "I'll be there for the next one, I wish I could have worn a robe." Seungcheol commented before holding Jeonghan's hand under the table.  
  
  
Jeonghan just smiled while watching Seungcheol laugh a long with the other members. He felt the younger next to him put his hand on Jeonghan's thigh. He looked over at Seokmin who gave him a smile.  
  
Jeonghan smiled back and held the younger's hand. _I've missed this so much.._ He couldn't help but feel the love around the table.   
  
He leaned his head against Seungcheol's shoulder as the other kept ordering more and more plates of foods. He ate some of Seungcheol's food without asking, but got smiles in return. There were even times Seungcheol stopped talking just to feed Jeonghan.  
  
"I love you," He whispered as Seungkwan started talking about his new TV show.   
  
Seungcheol used his free hand to stroke the younger's smooth, black locks. "I love you too," he replied, "thank you for inviting me to dinner."  
  
Jeonghan turned his head to look at Seungcheol. "I'm coming over to cuddle tonight, if that's okay."  
  
"I'll break our dorm room rule every night for you to be in my arms, Love." He admitted quietly. "I want more nights like this."  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "I told you.. I want to make memories all together like this. We only have so much longer." He said. "Let's go out again soon."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and brought Jeonghan closer, making Jeonghan loosen his grip on Seokmin's hand. The younger gave a bit of an upset glare at the two before paying attention to Seungkwan again.  
  
Jeonghan dismissed it and payed attention to the diva once more, snuggling into the man behind him's chest.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day was normal. The members practiced what they needed to. Some members needed to practice more on the vocals while others were needing more practice on the choreographies.   
  
Jeonghan and Seokmin have found each other finishing last in the practice room. Not even Soonyoung and Jihoon stay past this time. They end with _Happy Ending_ before collapsing on the floor. They laugh together as the night's exercise has drowned out their bodies. Or at least Jeonghan's body.  
  
Seokmin got up and got a water bottle. He looked around nonchalantly while the other was on his back, wiping the sweat that's building up on his eyebrows. Seokmin walked to the door and closed the window and locked the door. He came back to the unknowing male and snapped open the water bottle.  
  
"Here, Hyung." He handed the bottle to Jeonghan.  
  
"Awh, thanks, Dokyeom-ah." He took the bottle and drank down a good amount. "You have some too, you worked hard today." He patted the younger's shoulder.  
  
Seokmin took a small sip as he watched the other male lay flat on his back. He narrowed his eyes as he put the cap back on the bottle. "Hyung," He held the other's shoulder with a teasing smile, "you should keep your guard up."  
  
"Hm?" Jeonghan looked at the younger with confused eyes.  
  
Next thing Jeonghan knew, he was getting tickled by the younger. "Ahah! Stop it!" He tried blocking his stomach.  
  
  
Seokmin had his knees on either side of Jeonghan's hips, smirking as he watches the older squeeze his eyes shut while trying to fight the tickles. He grabbed those wrists and pinned them at Jeonghan's head level, making the older hitch his breath.  
  
"Dok-Dokyeom?"  
  
Jeonghan tried to get out of the grasp as the younger's eyes gave him a stone-cold glare. He struggled until Seokmin lowered himself, forcing a kiss onto Jeonghan's lips. Jeonghan widened his eyes as he felt Seokmin's knee move to between his legs. Seokmin pushes the older against the floor with more force.  
  
He lifted a leg and stomped a bit on Seokmin's stomach. "Owh," Seokmin held his stomach. Jeonghan took this opportunity to run to the door.   
  
Heavily breathing, he tries to turn the knob. By the time he notices that the door is locked, the younger had his arms around Jeonghan's waist. He was about to scream, but Seokmin put his hand over the older's mouth. He was forced onto the floor and a towel was tied around his head, forcing the towel in his mouth as a gag.   
  
"Do! Kyeom!" He was trying to get out as the younger tore Jeonghan's jacket off, ripping Jeonghan's tank top a bit.   
  
Jeonghan's sweatpants weren't too hard to take down either, as they didn't even have a drawstring. Jeonghan felt his bare thighs against the air. _No, I can't let this happen._ He panicked. He closed his eyes as he put all of his energy into rolling on the floor, lifting his leg so his foot hit Seokmin's face.  
  
Jeonghan quickly got up, pulling his pants up and grabbing his jacket. He runs to the door and quickly unlocks it. He slams it closed before Seokmin gets to him. He puts his jacket on and takes the towel out while running to the stair case. He skipped every two steps to get down to the first floor and then ran out of the building.  
  
That cold air cut his lungs as he runs to the second dorm. He runs past the staff and ignores the other members as he runs to Seungcheol's door. He makes his hand a fist as he pounds it on the door. "Cheol! Cheol!" He starts crying as he waits.  
  
Seungcheol opened the door with shock, automatically getting hugged by the other male. "Shh, calm down." He sees the other members crowding around the hallway with shock.  
  
"Hold me, please." He begged as he hid his face with his chin on Seungcheol's neck.   
  
Seungcheol closed and locked the door before walking the other further into the room. He sat Jeonghan down on the couch and stroked Jeonghan's hair. "What happened, tell me please." Seungcheol hated hearing the other's loud sobbing.   
  
"He-he locked the door, and-and held me down to the floor." He started as he held Seungcheol tighter. "He gagged me and tore a hole in my clothes." He continued as the tears kept rolling down.  
  
  
"Who? Who did this?" Seungcheol asked lowly.  
  
"He took-took down my pants and.. and.. I hurt him, Seungcheol." He admitted.   
  
He tore out of the other's grasp and went to the bathroom Seungcheol followed and furrowed his eyebrows as Jeonghan scrubs his lips with his soap-covered palm. "Help me get him off, Cheol." He begged as he stopped to look at Seungcheol with tears falling.  
  
Seungcheol started up the shower before taking the other's jacket off. The tank-top was indeed wripped a bit. "How did he do that..? This is strong material.." Seungcheol muttered as he took off the rest of Jeonghan's clothes.  
  
He walked the other into the hot shower. "Do you want me to come in there with you?" He asked.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. Seungcheol was silent as he readied himself for his second shower of the night. He squirted some shampoo on his hand and started massaging Jeonghan's wet scalp. He gently makes it all around the younger's black hair, lathering it all until his hair is white. He then rinsed it all out gently.  
  
He then put conditioner through before spreading body soap all around the younger. "He didn't finish, did he?"  
  
"I got out before my underwear was taken down.." Jeonghan muttered as his back was rubbed with the soap. "He.."  
  
"Shh," Seungcheol hugged him, "he's off of you now. Get him out of your head too." He instructed in a whisper.  
  
Jeonghan held the other tighter. "I want us to be a family.." Jeonghan mumbled.  
  
  
Seungcheol suspects it's one of the other members that did this now. He didn't ask any more questions as he clothed the younger in an extra set of nightclothes. He lay the other on his bed and turned the light off.   
  
"I'm here, Jeonghan. Shh." He tried to calm the trembling male down.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The thirteen were called to the meeting room the next morning. Each member came in by pairs. Jeonghan and Seungcheol came together; Soonyoung and Jihoon came in together; Junhui and Minghao; and Hansol and Seungkwan. Jisoo came by himself and so did Seokmin. Seokmin came in last.  
  
Seo looked at all thirteen. Mingyu was there with Wonwoo, looking around with confusion. They're not usually all called together unless there's something serious going on. And with that fact in mind, Seokmin gave panicked eyes but tried to cool it.  
  
"I saw something on the cameras last night," Seo started up as she closed the door, making it so that no staff could come in and no cameras could hear them. "I'm going to give you all a chance. There are some dating couples in this room, so I'd like to discuss everyone's relationships."  
  
Jeonghan raised his hand with Seungcheol. "Us." He said for them.  
  
Junhui and Minghao copied the other two with raising their hands. "Us too." Junhui said.  
  
Seungkwan huffs before a sigh. "Us." He gripped Hansol's hand and raised them together.  
  
  
Wonwoo roared. "Woah, wouldn't have guessed. Even though you two are stuck like glue." He laughed.  
  
Mingyu nonchalantly clicked his tongue, making the other stop laughing. "Anyone else?" Seo asked.  
  
  
Jihoon grumbled a bit as he unclasped his hands. Soonyoung was surprised when his hand was lifted. "Us." Jihoon admitted.   
  
Soonyoung saw the many sets of eyes on them. "Y-yeah.. it's a long.. story.." He slowly looked over at Seokmin who silently huffed. Jihoon hissed, making Soonyoung look down at the table. "But yeah, us." He confirmed.  
  
  
Seo raised her eyebrows. "I'm really impressed how you guys keep it so well from me." She laughed sadly. "One would think I would realize.. oh well." She scratched her head.  
  
Jeonghan looked across the table to see Seokmin's eyes on him. He held Seungcheol's hand tighter. Seungcheol looked down at their hands under the table before looking at Jeonghan. He followed the other's gaze and saw Seokmin looking away once he did.  
  
  
"Okay, so now that we've covered the couples.. who here is single?" She asked.  
  
Wonwoo raised his hand and Mingyu did as well. Joshua hesitantly raised his hand. Seokmin put his up too. Seo folded her arms. "Are any of you looking to date?"  
  
"I'd like to focus on work for now." Mingyu stated.  
  
Wonwoo nodded and looked at Junhui in front of him. The older figured that he wasn't really needed in the meeting anymore, so he went into his own world of being a cat with Minghao being the owner.   
  
"I'm not actually interested in boys," Jisoo started, "there was a threesome with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but I wouldn't say I would like to date any members or any boys I know. I think I would like to wait awhile." He continued.  
  
  
Everyone's eyes landed on Seokmin. "Seokmin seems like he'd want be in a relationship with someone." Seo stated.  
  
Soonyoung pouted his lip. "But-" Jihoon silently hissed again. The older shut up. Jeonghan noticed the upset glare Jihoon had and the depressed look Soonyoung had. He saw Jihoon whisper something that made Soonyoung twitch his eyebrows and tremble his lips. He didn't like it.  
  
"I don't like anyone like that." Seokmin said.  
  
"That's not-"  
  
  
Jeonghan stood up. "Seokmin-ah," He addressed, "you don't want anyone here? That's good. Because we're all taken or we don't want anyone." He told.  
  
Seokmin kept a stone-cold glare on the older.  
  
"Let's continue our work. We need to practice for the next tours." Jeonghan stood Seungcheol up.   
  
  
Jeonghan walked past Seo. She stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and into her eyes. She had an apologetic look. "Let's just end it here." He whispered. "Please? Please forget what you saw." He begged quietly.  
  
Seo nodded. "Go ahead out." She gave permission.  
  
  
The other members slowly leave the meeting room until Seokmin was the last one. Seo looked at him with a bit of anger. "It's not nice to force people like that." She said, closing the door and locking it.  
  
  
Seokmin huffed. "You force us to do stuff all the time." He muttered.  
  
"My job is to make your manager's job easier. He and the vice president deal with the traveling affairs while I make sure your personal lives aren't getting affected by your stage careers. I'm here to guide you but also listen to my superiors." She explained her role. "Ever since you debuted, my sole duty was to make you all happy.  
  
"I know everything I get you guys to do isn't the best, but I try to make you all happy. It's stressfull on my end too." She was open. "I have to deal with media. I have to deal with having the thought of you guys crying on my stomach. Do you know how much I stress over you guys' happiness?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
Seokmin looked down at the table in silence.  
  
"I watched you guys grow up in the green practice room. I was with you for such a long time, you feel like family to me. And with one of you upset, it feels so painful to watch." She sat back in her chair. "Seeing what you did to Jeonghan last night made me furious."  
  
Seokmin looked up at Seo. "Nothing happened."  
  
Seo clicked her tongue. "Jeonghan can be the silent victim, but I'm not having it. I've known too many women close to me who fell victimed to that abuse." She straightened her posture. "I'm not tolerating you doing that. From now on, Jeonghan's not going to be alone in the practice room. And most certainly not alone with you.  
  
"It's alright to have hormones. We all have hormones. I'll admit it myself, I'm not the sweetest apple here. But forcing them onto someone who clearly is in a relationship and isn't accepting an open relationship, that's rotten." She stood up.  
  
Seokmin gritted his teeth. "Spill your tea, Miss perfect. What wrong thing have you done?" He asked with anger.  
  
She smirked as she held the door. "Maybe Joshua will want to talk to you about it later." She opened the door and left.  
  
  
Seokmin's angered glare broke as he looked at the door. _Do what now?_ He stood up and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan looked down at the sidewalk as they walk the grounds of the company. He kicked a pinecone with a sigh.   
  
"Seokmin then..?" Seungcheol asked as they walk slowly.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked off into the distance, seeing Soonyoung and Jihoon chatting. "He's.. just confused, that's all. I should have listened to you and not kissed him so much, or cuddled.. or.. I'm so stupid, huh?" Jeonghan laughed pathetically.  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "You had good intentions," Seungcheol held the other's shoulder.  
  
  
Jeonghan heard steps behind them. He saw Seokmin approaching them. The younger went past them right away, bumping into Jeonghan's shoulder purposely. Seokmin had no time to waist talking to Jeonghan right now.  
  
  
He walked past the other two talking too, and went into the screened porch. He looked down at Jisoo who was sipping on some tea with Wonwoo.   
  
"Speak." He ordered.  
  
Jisoo blinked once before putting the tea on the little plate on the table. He clasped his hands together with a small smile. "About..?"   
  
Wonwoo put a bookmark in his book and closed it. Leaning his elbows on the table, he looks at Seokmin with an interested smile.   
  
"Not with him.." Seokmin looked at Wonwoo.  
  
  
Jisoo clicked his tongue. "Listen, Dokyeom-ah," He started, "you better be careful with who you command. I know what happened, Seo tells me some things."  
  
Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Jisoo picked his tea cup up and stood up with it. "So you better hold your tongue before I spill _your_ tea." He said as he let the tea spill onto Seokmin's jeans.  
  
Seokmin gritted his teeth as the older walked away. Wonwoo smirked and sat back in his chair. "This is interesting.. Both you and Joshua-hyung have secrets. I can't wait to find them out with Seungkwan and his lacky." He gave a small chuckle.  
  
Seokmin huffed and left the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Seungkwan once said, "Don't kill me."  
> Lots of fictional things have happened in this chapter, but it will make sense later.  
> How will SeokHan handle their little problem? What's Josh keeping from everyone?


	30. (Mostly) Joshua Special

_[Flashback—Home Promotion]_  
  
  
Jisoo stood in front of the mirror with some of the other members. Performing _Good to Me_ , his body snapped the way Soonyoung wanted it to; his hips bucked at the right times; and he rolled his body to the music. Seo was there making sure practice went well, but Jisoo had to take a break. He excused himself and walked out of the practice room. He looked around and went to a familiar small room.  
  
The small room had no furniture in it. Just a vacant room Jisoo comes to from time to time. He sat up against the wall and put his head against it too. He arched his knees to that they were up but not close to his chest.   
  
"Shit.." He looked down at his tightening pants. The sexy choreoghraphies have gotten to Jisoo.  
  
Not as much as the other members looking sexy, it's more like the look he's trying to give. He wants fans to melt with his expressions and he wants his body to be presented in a tasteful manner. The already-tight clothes mixed with the choker isn't helping Jisoo not have material rubbing on every sensitive area on his body.  
  
He felt a shiver as his body was still activated. He looked at his watch and was about to pick the zipper of his jeans up. However, there was a small knock on the door followed by that door opening.  
  
Jisoo was quick to put his jacket over his lap before his and Seo's eyes met. "Hey.." She closed the door behind her. "What.. are you doing here?" She laughed awkwardly as she sat down against the door.  
  
  
Jisoo shrugged. "I uhm.. sometimes I come here to relax." He laughed.  
  
"Me too.." She scratched her head.  
  
There was silence as they look at each other. "You guys.. are doing well for this comeback, by the way." She said after a bit.  
  
Jisoo nodded with a faint smile. "Yeah.." He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, I think I should go, I'm not my right mind right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" She was confused.  
  
  
The male sighed. "I've been.. and don't laugh.. increasingly horny lately." He put his head down.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't laugh at that.. I've been the same way, honestly." She stated.  
  
  
They look at each other for a moment.   
  
  
"Do you.." They said at the same time.  
  
"Not here," Seo stood up, "practice is done for now, so follow me." She instructed.  
  
  
Jisoo put his jacket on and followed Seo out of the room. She walked him out of the building with no staff asking what's up. She let Jisoo get in her car before driving off.   
  
Seo opened her apartment door and let him in. "My sister is in Japan right now," She informed as she took her sweater off.  
  
"Sister?" Jisoo questioned.  
  
Seo hummed. "You'll be meeting her during our tour in Japan." She spoiled.  
  
  
Jisoo looked down at her after taking his jacket off. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked as he got closer to her.  
  
She pursed her lips after taking her glasses off. "Yeah," She confirmed, "the bed's this way." She directed.  
  
  
Jisoo tilted her chin up and kissed her. She accepted the kiss with closed eyes as the male rubbed up and down her back. He never noticed how soft Seo's cheeks were or how chubby her shoulders were. He never noticed how her eyes looked so cute being closed and how her hair was so soft.  
  
It's like all of the authority vanished from Seo's being as he lay her on her bed. "Can I call you something other than assistant Seo today?" He asked permission.  
  
"B-bangcha." She said as she gained her breath back from the kiss.   
  
"I don't care what the guys say, you're name is pretty and it suits you." He said softly as he thumbed her cheek softly.  
  
Seo gave a chuckle. "Smooth." She commented.  
  
"You have condoms?" He asked.  
  
  
She nodded. "I'm this close to figuring out whether or not those two are dating, you know." She said, pointing at a bag on a chair. "And when I do find out that they are dating, I'm making them use protection."  
  
  
Jisoo got up and picked one out of the bag. "Oh yeah, they're dating." Jisoo wasn't hesitant. She gasped and sat up.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
He gently pushed her back down with a smirk. "Less about them, hm? They've been dating since our training period, it's nothing special to me anymore."  
  
  
She watched his eyes. They were so soft, in her opinion. She let him kiss her again. This time, the kiss was a bit more heated. Her shirt and bra were kept on, but her jeans were taken down. He thumbed her hips, feeling her shudder under him.   
  
Jisoo was careful: he didn't suck on her neck or nubble at her lips. He didn't tear down her panties or force his finger into her. What he did do was never give her mouth a break and thumbed her clit. He was soft when putting his fingers in her. He could tell she was hesitant on a lot of his actions.  
  
"You're virgin," He gathered and watched her nod, "I am too.. When it comes to being with a woman."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Let's not talk about it." He stopped her. "This will be new for both of us. So don't worry, I won't hurt you." He whispered. "I promise."  
  
  
And just like Jisoo promised, he was very careful with her. It felt great and she got out a lot of stress; she could tell that his stress came out too. When it was over, Jisoo held Seo closer to him.  
  
"Bangcha-noona," He addressed, "can we stay like this for a bit?"  
  
She nodded and dug herself into his arms. "Y-yeah.. Please?" She had red cheeks.  
  
He smiled and stroked her hair. "There are plenty of secret relationships in Seventeen. Let's be one of them." He suggested.  
  
She looked up at at him with wide eyes. "S-seriously? You know I could get fired."  
  
"Not if they don't find out," He smirked, "you're a really nice woman, Bangcha. Let's see each other outside this atmosphere too."  
  
  
Her cheeks grow brighter. "Wh-who says I like you.. like that..?"  
  
Jisoo laughed a bit. "I found your blog, BangCha-Soo." He said her account name. "And honestly, I like it."  
  
  
She hid her face in his chest as the embarassment came in. "Shut up, just.. let's be quiet for now." She begged.  
  
  
  
 _[End Flash Back—Present]_  
  
  
  
Jeonghan paced back in forth in his bedroom with his hands behind his back. After a few more seconds of this, a pain started in his head and his vision became a bit weird. He felt like the room was spinning and he started shaking a bit. He hissed at the sensation, and clinched his fists as his feeling grows numb.   
  
He snapped out of his when he heard his door knocked on. He sighed. _Why does that keep happening?_ He wondered as he went to the door.  
  
Seokmin stood there with his hands in his hoodie pocket. He had a confused pout on his features, making Jeonghan furrow his eyebrows.  
  
"Come in," He instructed silently.  
  
Seokmin obeyed without a word. Jeonghan closed and locked the door. "I promised we could spend a lot of time together." Jeonghan told as he took those hands out of the pocket.   
  
"That was.. before.." Seokmin looked down.  
  
"Seokmin, it's not your fault." Jeonghan sat the other on his bed. He sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "You were hurt and you needed something to fill the emptiness." He explained as he held Seokmin's hand.  
  
The younger's hand was limp as he stared soulessly into the floor. "I.. I tried to-"  
  
"Look at me." Jeonghan commanded.  
  
Seokmin obeyed and looked at Jeonghan right in the eyes. "What you did the other day.. that's not what you wanted. That wasn't you." Jeonghan reached to cup Seokmin's cheek. "You were confused, you.. I confused you. You were trying to force yourself to want Soonyoung, but even that you didn't know entirely.  
  
"It's my fault." He dropped his hand onto the bed and sighed. "I know you didn't want to hurt me, Seokmin. Just like you didn't want to hurt Soonyoung."   
  
"Hyung, I'm sorry.." Seokmin whispered.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and took a look at Seokmin again. "Kiss me." He requested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me." He repeated.  
  
  
Seokmin leaned in and cupped the older's cheek. He put their lips together briefly. He pulled back and looked at Jeonghan. "Why-"  
  
"Did you feel anything?" Jeonghan asked.  
  
"No.." Seokmin replied.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled. "I'm not what you want." He concluded. "The first time I kissed Seungcheol.. I didn't believe how.. great it felt." Jeonghan blushed.   
  
"I didn't even give Hoshi a chance.." Seokmin realized. "He spoke on and on about us back in Japan. Not recently, but during the Haru tour. But I never listened to his heart.." He confessed.  
  
  
The older nodded with a sigh. "But he's with Woozi now. He's happy. Seokmin, I've missed us spending time with each other." Jeonghan put an arm around Seokmin. "I know that it's only been a week, but I really feel lonely without you."  
  
"You have the other members." Seokmin replied.  
  
"I don't feel complete. I want us all to spend time together. And you've been avoiding me all week." Jeonghan explained.  
  
Seokmin sighed. "I wouldn't think you'd want to spend time-"  
  
"I forgive you." Jeonghan held the other tightly.  
  
  
Seokmin raised his eyebrows in schock. "You-you do?"  
  
"Dokyeomie!" He hugged tighter. "How could I stay mad at you? You helped me so much when I was trainee, we grew up together." He started crying.  
  
  
Seokmin's eyes start flooding but not yet crying. "I didn't help.. that much.." He tried to be modest.  
  
"Seeing you hurt on day one really made my heart break, and I didn't even know you." Jeonghan confessed. "From that day, I told myself I had to protect you and teach you things. I needed to make you happy and keep you from all harm.  
  
"I failed and made you confused." Jeonghan pulled away from the hug. "I'm so sorry, Seokmin." He cupped the younger's cheeks.   
  
  
"No, Jeonghan-hyung. It's not.. It's not your fault." Seokmin's tears fall as he sees Jeonghan's eyes. "Please don't cry, Hyung." He begged.  
  
  
Jeonghan sniffled as he forced the other to lay down. "Stay here the night, please. I need someone to hug." He requested.  
  
"I'll.. be here forever, Jeonghan." Seokmin whispered, holding the older closer to him.   
  
  
  
Their eyes were still wet, but they managed to get to sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Jisoo yawned and looked at his phone. He turned off the music that is playing on the stereo and lifted his bag. He put the strap on his shoulder while still eyeing his screen. The door opened, making his eyes instanlty lift, however.  
  
He didn't expect to see Seo so late at night. "Bang-Ahem, Seo?" He put the bag down and his phone in his pocket. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I.. I'm just having a bit of trouble, that's all." She said with a shy smile. "Could you help me?" She asked politely.  
  
  
Jisoo looked around. "Now?"  
  
"No, not that." She teasingly slapped his shoulder. "I want to give Seventeen and Carats something special, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing it.  
  
"You know how we had the playground idea a few weeks ago?" She asked as she motioned him to walk with her.   
  
"Yeah," Jisoo confirmed, "what's up?"  
  
  
She hummed a bit while walking past other employees. "I want there to be a Christmas special. We'll be airing those playground videos soon, but I want to put a little teaser with something about Christmas with it. Maybe we can write something and film it tomorrow or the next day." She said with hope in her smile.  
  
"Seems like you have things planned out." He laughed as he sat down next to her in her office.  
  
  
She blushed and pulled up the document on her computer. "The only thing is that I have yet to decide what I want happening in the episode." She sort of pouted. "Obviously, you'll be doing a Christmas VLive."  
  
Jisoo nodded and put his arm around her to get closer to the screen. She smirked. "Jisoo." She broke him out of his gaze. "One quick kiss and then we gotta start working." She authorized.  
  
The younger leaned closer to put their lips together. Seo's glasses quickly became an issue as they were getting pushed into her face. Jisoo was about to take them off, but Seo decided that it was time that the kiss ended. "Alright, back to work."  
  
Jisoo smiled before reaching for a piece of paper. "Well, I've been hearing a lot of ideas from the other members lately. How they would want to spend their Christmas." Jisoo brought up. "Maybe some gift exchanges would be good. And obviously we have the members who lost the games that are going to be dressing up."  
  
  
Seo nodded and typed on her computer. "If in we can get it all in, we can film tomorrow night or the next morning."  
  
"Exactly. I wish Seungcheol could be in it too.." Jisoo brought up.  
  
She hummed. "We'll do something special for him. But thankfully the other twelve are still healthy."  
  
  
Jisoo thought back for a moment. He remembered seeing Jeonghan stumble earlier this morning. He didn't say anything at the time because Jeonghan had just woken up, but he also saw the older holding into the walls a lot during the day. _If he was unhealthy, he would tell me. I'm sure he's fine._  
  
"Yeah, I think Seungcheol would get even more stressed of anything happened to Jeonghan." Jisoo mentioned.  
  
"Why are you only talking about Jeonghan? The other members could get hurt too." She questioned.  
  
  
Jisoo's eyes widen. "Uhm.. he was just the first one that came to mind, that's all." He laughed awkwardly.  
  
  
"Hong Jisoo," She started, "we've been dating for almost a year, I can tell when something's up." She removed her fingers from the keyboard to shift her body toward him.  
  
  
Jisoo's smile went down and shook his head. "Really, I don't think he's hurt. He had a head ache earlier today, but I know he was watching Marvel films with Woozi last night." He told.  
  
  
Seo nodded and put a hand on his thigh. "Let's work together, Jisoo. Don't hold anything back from me. I tell you everything." She said in a soft voice. "I really shouldn't tell you everything.."  
  
"Hey," He stroked her hair, "don't worry." He whispered. "Let's get back to working."  
  
"Right.."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jeonghan held onto the wall as he felt the world spinning. _Shit._ He moved his other hand to his forehead. He started shaking inside. It all stopped when he heard someone enter the dorm. He turned around to see Soonyoung.  
  
"Hoshi-ah," He waved, "can.. you sit with me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, let me text Woozi real quick." Soonyoung smiled and took out his phone.  
  
  
Jeonghan watched the other shakily press the keys on his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the phone's brightness change. Just the effects of the screen turning a slightly different color with the text bubbles. Soonyoung sighed and turned off his phone.  
  
"If you guys had plans-"  
  
"No," Soonyoung smiled, "he just likes to keep up-to-date with me, that's all." He put his arms around the older and walked him to the couch.  
  
  
Jeonghan rested his head on the younger's chest. "Can I do this?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Hyung. We don't have to ask permission." He laughed and stroked Jeonghan's hair.  
  
  
Jeonghan hummed. "You ask Jihoonie for permission for almost everything.." He mentioned.  
  
  
Soonyoung stopped stroking Jeonghan's hair. This made the other slowly look up at the younger. "Soonyoung, I want you to be honest with me." Jeonghan requested. "Is Jihoon good for you?"  
  
Soonyoung looked to the couch with tired eyes. "Of.. of course he is, Hyung. He's kind, caring-"  
  
"Obsessive?" Jeonghan interrupted.   
  
"Obsessive? Of course not. He likes to keep me in line. He likes to know where I am, how I'm doing.. everything Seungcheol-hyung does, right?" Soonyoung laughed. "Doesn't he tell you what needs to happen?"  
  
Jeonghan sat up straight. "What do you mean by saying that he keeps you in line?" He asked.   
  
"You know.. if you do something wrong or upsetting.. doesn't Seungcheol correct you?" Soonyoung let out a nervous chuckle.   
  
Jeonghan shook his head slowly. "No.. not really. How does Jihoon correct you?" He felt like he was talking to a little kid at this point.  
  
He watched as Soonyoung breaks eye contact and picks at his nails. "When we're around people, he hisses at me." Soonyoung answered.  
  
Jeonghan held the younger's hand. "You can tell me, Hoshi. What does he do when it's just you two?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"He.. he.." Soonyoung's eyes travel to his thighs. "He spanks me."  
  
  
The older pursed his lips and moved his hand to the younger's thigh. He lightly squeezes one and the younger hissed in pain. "No." Jeonghan stood up quickly.  
  
"No, please don't!" Soonyoung stood straight up too.  
  
Jeonghan was about to walk, but a pain hit his head. He fell back onto the couch. "Hyung?" He started panicking. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm.. Fine.." He whimpered as he slowly stood up again. "Stay here."  
  
  
Soonyoung grabbed Jeonghan's arm. "Please don't.. I know you mean well, Hyung. But I love him. I really love him." He begged.  
  
Jeonghan took his arm back. "I'm sorry, Hoshi. This isn't what I want you to have. It's not love."  
  
"Yes, it is. I love it." Soonyoung told.  
  
  
Jeonghan stood there in shock. "What?"  
  
  
"I.. I love being told what to do and hurt for disobeying." He admitted. "It makes me want to do better-"  
  
"No, no, no. You don't like that." Jeonghan cupped the younger's cheeks.  
  
  
Soonyoung shook his head. "How would you know? You like to get choked, I like to be punished. It's my kink, Hyung."   
  
  
The front door opens. Jeonghan looks to see Jihoon with a jacket on. He walked up to Soonyoung and took off the jacket. "It's cold outside," He muttered, "I don't want you catching a cold."  
  
Soonyoung smiled and nodded. "What.. what about you?" He asked as the jacket was soft on his cheeks.   
  
Jihoon scratched his neck. "Open up." He slightly blushed.  
  
Soonyoung's smile grew as the other went into the big jacket, hugging his waist. "I'll hide here for now." Jihoon said as he put his face against Soonyoung's chest.  
  
Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, Hoshi?" Jeonghan had to make sure.  
  
"Postive, Hyung. Thank you." He said as he walked the shorter out of the dorm.  
  
  
  
Jeonghan sat down on the couch and sighed. "He's getting hurt though.." He said lowly. "Is it really okay?"  
  
  
***  
  
There was a week before Christmas. The members were practicing their routines for the upcoming events. Each member did their vocals and dances like they were supposed to.  
  
Jeonghan spinned for _Home_ and lost his footing. "Ahh!" He whimpered when his head banged into the mobile table.  
  
Seo immediatly turned off the music while the members rushed to him. "Jeonghan?" Seo called and walked up to him.  
  
"I'm okay.. I'm okay.." He stood up slowly but fell forward with his head spinning. "Why am I so dizzy..?" He asked in a heavy breath.  
  
Jisoo's frown opened into a shocked expression. "Seo, I need to talk to you." He took her wrist.  
  
The members watched in confusion as Jisoo power-walked her out of the practice room.  
  
"Jisoo, what is this about?" Seo asked. "We need to see what's up with Jeonghan-"  
  
"He's sick." Jisoo interrupted. "Do you remember when we were setting up the Christmas special? I.. I saw Jeonghan stumbling that morning. But I didn't think he was ill."  
  
  
Seo widened her eyes. "You.. you didn't tell me." She looked down at the floor.   
  
  
Jisoo sighed and held her shoulders. "Bangcha-Noona-"  
  
"No. I'm Assistant Seo to you. Don't you remember? While searching for Jeonghan together, we agreed to tell each other everything?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Even if it's something small? You.."  
  
  
Jisoo put his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, I thought it was nothing.." He whispered. "Please forgive me, Noona." He requested.  
  
"I.. I'll think about it. We need to see how Jeonghan's doing."  
  
  
They make it back to the practice room to see an in-medical staff member checking up on Jeonghan. "Jeonghan has been having dizzy spells lately. He's been dehydrated and not eating enough for the energy he's spending. He needs a break." The examiner was quite frank.  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"You're not well enough to perform. I don't want you falling off stage and breaking a hip." Seo told with a click of her tongue. "I'll post your leave online. I want you back in the dorm with water, food, and relaxation."  
  
Jisoo held Jeonghan's shoulder. "It's for the best, Jeonghan." He whispered.   
  
Jeonghan looked at the other eyes that were on him. "I took a break already.." He muttered as he saw those eyes.  
  
In his mind, Jeonghan saw disappointment and rage. He felt like if he didn't perform, he would be despised from all corners of the world. "Stay with Seungcheol." Seo said with a sigh. "He probably wouldn't mind the company." She insisted.  
  
  
Junhui kneeled in front of Jeonghan. He opened his mouth with a big smile, showing off those LED teeth before taking then out. "Hyung, I always come to you when I need something; when I don't understand anything; when I'm lonely. How am I supposed to do those things when you're ill?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Jeonghan's leg.  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit and stroked the younger's silkie-smooth hair. "Alright.. I'll go.." He couldn't help but buckle under that smile Junhui's giving him. He looked at the other members who were still giving him concerned looks. "I'll be back, so don't think you can steal my lines forever." He teased with his index finger.  
  
"We'll do our best, Hyung." Seokmin chimed in.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Someone walk me home." He tasked as he stood up.  
  
  
  
Jihoon volunteers and they're out of the practice room within minutes. Walking along the side walk, Jihoon links their arms.  
  
"Hey," Jihoon started up, "Hoshi told me about the conversation you had with him the other day." He told as they walk slowly.  
  
Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "You're not hurting him, are you?"  
  
"Of course not." Jihoon laughed. "Honestly? It pains me to be so controlling over him. But he likes it, so why shouldn't I give him what he likes from time to time?" He looked up at Jeonghan.  
  
"I suppose that's a good point.." Jeonghan said. "I just.."  
  
  
Jihoon stopped them. "I know what you're thinking. No, it's not an abusive relationship. He comes to me when he's sad and lonely, and I take care of him. I go to him when I want.. his warmth."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"That usually follows, but I mean love warmth." Jihoon smiled softly while looking into Jeonghan's eyes "Sometimes I wish it was just him and me, you know?"  
  
Jeonghan signaled for them to continue walking. "I know exactly how that feels. It's wonderful." He whispered. "I can take it from here, Woozi. Go back to him, okay?"  
  
  
Jihoon nodded. "Be careful, the elevators are tricky to use when you're already dizzy." He told.  
  
"Right.. Woozi-ah?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jeonghan smiled and patted Jihoon's head. "Make sure that warm feeling never goes away. Make sure Hoshi feels that warmth."  
  
Jihoon bowed. "I will. Always."   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and turned to go into the building. He sighed and walked to the elevator. He closed his eyes while being brought up to the next level. He held the walls and opened the door. He closed it and looked around. He took a water bottle from the fridge, even though it had Seungcheol's name on it.  
  
He then walked to the room furthest down in the hallway. He knocked on the door. "Hey," Seungcheol greeted, "Jisoo texted me." He opened the door wider for Jeonghan to come in.  
  
"I didn't know what these dizzy spells were about." He sighed. "But at least I don't have to be alone while recovering." He held Seungcheol's hand.  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded and kissed the younger. "I'll keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are right between Jeonghan and DK now.  
> Meanwhile Josh is playing it really risky having a relationship with Seo.  
> What will come next?
> 
> <3


	31. Your Warm Touch

The members had a fun time performing on Christmas. They performed _Home_ and _Snapshoot._ The screen turned out and Seungcheol let out a happy sigh.  
  
"They had so much fun." Seungcheol commented as he put his tablet down and looked at the angel next to him.   
  
The man is wearing a big shirt that goes to his knees. The rest of his legs were bare, but they were snuggled up close to Seungcheol's double-layered legs. Not to mention they have a blanket over them as they sit against the end of the bed on the floor.  
  
"I wish we were there to have fun with them." Jeonghan said with a small sigh. "I can't wait to make more memories in the coming year. Seungcheol, won't it be great to get back out there and see so many happy fans?"  
  
  
Seungcheol just smiled at the other's soft features. "I love you," He said out of nowhere, earning a surprised glare, "I love you so much." He moved Jeonghan's bangs out of the younger's eyes.  
  
"Seungcheol.." Jeonghan smiled as he watched the older's eyes, "why must you make me feel this way?" He whispered back.  
  
"How do I make you feel?" Seungcheol questioned.  
  
Jeonghan looked down. "I can't describe it.."  
  
"If you could describe your love, then it's just liking something.." Seungcheol whispered as he played with Jeonghan's hair.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked at the clock. "Christmas is only going to last so long, so I want to give you my present now." Jeonghan told as he reached to his side. "I know it's a bit cheesy, but I'm ready to give this to you now."  
  
Seungcheol smiled and took the wrapped package. He carefully peeled away the wrapping paper and read the title of the book. " _Our Memories._ " He read aloud. He ran his fingers across the hard cover before turning it open.  
  
Seungcheol saw a picture of some of the members up against a Christmas tree. "This was our first Christmas together. We were so young, look at Chan.." Jeonghan pointed at the boy in the picture. "It was so long ago, but I already felt old back then." He chuckled.  
  
Seungcheol's eyes go down to the next picture. These pictures were pictures taken and never posted for fans to see. They were appropriate but funny. "This was at the park we went to. The big ferris wheel in the back," Jeonghan pointed to the ride, "I'm so happy that you've accompanied me on my ferris wheel." He kissed Seungcheol's neck.  
  
"The other members too.."  
  
"Absolutely. They're all on it with us." He agreed.  
  
The next pictures held great memories too. "This is the party on the roof when we made those cakes." Jeonghan told.  
  
"Those strawberries didn't have a chance," Seungcheol laughed as the picture showed an empty plate that the strawberries were on.  
  
Jeonghan laughed along and snuggled up closer to the older as Seungcheol turned the page. It was getting to the point where Seungcheol had tears in his eyes. What made one tear fall was an empty space that said, 'Seventeen: 2019 Christmas.'  
  
"I.. I wanted to get a picture of all of us on that Christmas Going Seventeen episode.." Jeonghan lowered his eyes. "I want us to be together, Seungcheol. It feels so empty without the other members."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and lowered the book with a sigh. "I want it to." He agreed. "Eight years ago, I never considered having a life with twelve strangers. Boy does one year change your mind, and seven years makes you addicted."  
  
Jeonghan hummed. "Seven years with Seventeen.. I want more years." He said greedily.  
  
"Close your eyes." Seungcheol instructed.  
  
  
Jeonghan obeyed the older and closed his eyes. He felt the older's hand cup his cheek and put their lips together. He relaxed in the small kiss and hummed softly. What suprised him was when Seungcheol held his wrist and something cold went there.  
  
Seungcheol slowly stopped the kiss and Jeonghan raised his wrist. He saw a thin, silver chain there with a diamond as its pendant. "What's this..?" He asked with amazement as the metal shined well with the small light coming from the lamp at the bed.  
  
Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand and showed off the chain on his wrist. "My parents gave in last week.. So.. please wear it when we're at home." He requested. "You don't have to wear it while practicing or on stage, but when we're here.."  
  
Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol with tears and a smile. "Cheol.. You shouldn't have.."  
  
"They gave us a present, Jeonghan. That gift was for us to be together. Not married or engaged, but in their eyes, we're one." He assured.  
  
  
Jeonghan reached under the bed and took out a poloroid camera. He held Seungcheol and his hand up while looking at the camera. Seungcheol leaned in and kissed Jeonghan's cheek while looking at the camera. The picture is taken and Jeonghan picks up some tape from under the bed too.  
  
"Here, you put it in." He waved the new picture while giving the tape.   
  
Seungcheol took the picture once it was done drying and put it on the page with the tape. " _Although it's not all thirteen of us, today marks a day where we're realy happy. Let's make 2020 better <3_" Seungcheol wrote in when Jeonghan took a pen from under the bed.  
  
The book was carefully put back under the bed with the other things.  
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and looked at the bracelet again. "I love it.. I love you, I love Seventeen.." He said through small tears.  
  
Seungcheol put their hands together again before putting their lips together. He gently guided Jeonghan to lay down on the floor and he went on top of the other. Jeonghan smiled in the kiss as he felt the cold air go up his legs followed by the fabric of Seungcheol's flannel pajama pants.  
  
Seungcheol moved one of his hands to cup Jeonghan's cheek while the other went to his now-bare hip. The shirt went up when he was laid down. "Can I do this?" Seungcheol asked in a low voice as his lips went around the younger's chin. "Do you have enough energy?"  
  
"Yes," Jeonghan insisted, "I'll be fine."   
  
The older's hand went to that milky thigh; his fingers gently glided all around the thigh, tickling his inner thigh near his middle.  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan softly giggled as he rubbed up and down Seungcheol's shoulders, "I love you.."  
  
Seungcheol smiled and put his lips against the other's exposed neck, kissing up and down while he finally touches up on Jeonghan's dick. He slowly pumped the half-hard erection while sucking lightly on the sharp point of Jeonghan's collar bone.  
  
"Hold on a moment," Seungcheol stopped all movement and stood up, bringing the younger up in the air. He carried the other to the bed and gently placed him there. "You're so beautiful." He happened to take in a glimpse of the angel flawlessly laying on his bed.  
  
His legs were slightly open, exposed from the shirt going higher; his arms were on either side of the bed above his head, waiting to be carefully held; and his smile shined brightly in the dim room, dying for the other's lips to possess him. His black hair was scattered, creating a dark halo around Jeonghan's head.  
  
"You're gorgeous too, Seungcheol." Jeonghan told in a dazed voice.  
  
The little light showed off the little shadows Seungcheol's muscles made. His pecks are strong and his shoulders are so broad; his stomach had a full pack; and his hips held the pants up perfectly. Jeonghan watched the older's black locks go down slowly as Seungcheol blows a bit of hot air on Jeonghan's tip.  
  
Jeonghan made the effort to go on his elbows to watch his erection disappear and in the older's mouth. He smiled and his arm trembled to keep him up while his other hand reached to stroke Seungcheol's hair.  
  
The older looked up at him in curiosity. Jeonghan smiled sweetly, maybe a bit too sweetly. Seungcheol ceased sucking and met Jeonghan's lips, putting him back down on the bed. "I'm sorry that I stopped us last time." He whispered as he let Jeonghan take his pants down.  
  
"It was for the best last time.." Jeonghan replied, carefully putting the pants on the floor. "Do you not want it this time?" He asked.  
  
"No, no. I do." Seungcheol reached into the nightstand for the nth time they've been living in separate dorms. "I just.. feel bad for last time."  
  
Jeonghan smiled. "I can't tell you how to feel," He whispered against Seungcheol's lips, "but I _can_ tell you how _I_ feel. And I feel like I'm ruling on top of the world with you." He said sweetly.  
  
Seungcheol looked into the younger's eyes and saw them sparkling. "I love you.."  
  
"I know.." He said with a chuckle. "I love you too."  
  
"I know." Seungcheol replied with a teasing smirk.  
  
  
Seungcheol put their lips together again as he prepares the younger for the night. His movements were slow and very gentle. Jeonghan remembered that night when Seungcheol wanted to break up with him. He was being this gentle with him.  
  
That time, Jeonghan felt there was something wrong; something wasn't going right causing Seungcheol to not be his usual self. But this time, Jeonghan's not worried. He encourages the sweet kisses along with the slow beat.   
  
Seungcheol coated himself with plenty of lotion for the younger. He wants it to be smooth sailing from the beginning. He knows that Jeonghan has a kink to him, but tonight isn't about kinks. Tonight is about love and their connection; even just breathing together is making them high.  
  
"If this is what it feels like to be in your arms, I want to be with you forever." Jeonghan whispered as Seungcheol went deep within him. "I want your heart so bad.. is that wrong?"  
  
"No," Seungcheol replied, "nothing's wrong."  
  
"I want you all for myself.. Of course other memebrs and Carats too.." He went on as Seungcheol went slow in him.  
  
The beat didn't make the bed creak and surely didn't make Jeonghan squeal. His moans were more like little whimpers and gasps, even when he was being hit at the best place. "Are you sure I'm not obsessive?"  
  
"I want you to be obsessive," Seunngcheol told in a husky voice, sending shivers all throughout Jeonghan's body. "I want you to only look at me."  
  
Jeonghan laughed a bit as he felt tickling kisses on his neck. "Are we animals now? Are you claiming me?" He teased.  
  
Seungcheol's thrusts deepened at the greatest angle. "Ahh~" He sang as his legs tried curiling around Seungcheol's waist, but his muscles were too tired.  
  
Jeonghan felt a few nibbles on his neck but mostly kisses as he felt the older pulsating within in. "More than one," Jeonghan requested, "I'm greedy.." He held Seungcheol's shoulders.  
  
Seungcheol felt the other tighten around him. He released his seed far into him with a groan that made Jeonghan bite his lip. "Turn around, Love." He instructed.  
  
Jeonghan slowly turned. Seungcheol helped him and ran a hand down Jeonghan's back. "I haven't seen this side of you in so long." He commented as he felt the younger shiver.  
  
"I'll take care of you." He told as he kissed down Jeonghan's backbone.  
  
Seungcheol then held Jeonghan's hands gently as he goes back into the younger. The pace was the same as before: nice and soft. Jeonghan loved it; he loved how soft the other male can be. "Right there, Cheol.." Jeonghan smiled as he's feeling his time nearing again.  
  
Seungcheol kissed all around Jeonghan's neck and shoulders.  
  
Not long later, Jeonghan was in smiles as he felt Seungcheol release again. "Please stay in," He begged.  
  
Seungcheol obeyed the other without question as he reached to the lamp to turn it off. He stays deep within the younger in their semi-spoon.   
  
"I love you," Seungcheol whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Seungcheol. Let's have a great year together." He insisted while holding onto Seungcheol's hands.  
  
  
"To Seventeen," Seungcheol cheered.  
  
"To Carats," Jeonghan included.   
  
  
"To us." They both concluded.  
  
  
***  
  
Seventeen geared up for the North America tour. Seokmin packed his beanie and Mingyu wasn't afraid to borrow it. Their first stop is New York, where they will have a short interview and performance.  
  
Jeonghan was introduced back to the group on New Year's, so it wasn't a surprise to fans that he made it to New York. However, Seungcheol was still absent. Many fans wished for Seungcheol to surprise them by already being in America, but it didn't happen.  
  
"We'll make memories and share them with Coups-hyung," Hansol said as he looked at his phone and Seungkwan nodded. "He's still here with us." He looked over at the fan that Mingyu held up in Seungcheol's stead.  
  
The cameras were off and Jeonghan finally let out a sigh. Seokmin's attention was captured by the sigh. "Are you okay, Hyung?" He asked as they walked through the hotel hallway.  
  
"I'm fine.. just getting used to the time change, you know?" He laughed. "It's only the evening and I feel so tired." He rubbed his eyes.  
  
Seokmin nodded. "I know what you mean. We woke up so early." He laughed.  
  
"Let's go out and walk around." Jeonghan suggested. "Maybe we can find some cool clothes or something while looking at the buildings."   
  
"Should we get some of the other members too?" Seokmin asked with an excited smile.  
  
Jeonghan put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Yeah, go for it." He allowed as he went into his room to get some chapstick.  
  
He took a tube of chapstick from Seungcheol's room the other day. The older's lips get chapped easily, and Jeonghan knows that the cold is going to ruin his lips. "I'm sure he won't mind." He said aloud before spreading the wax on his lips.  
  
"Hyung," Soonyoung came into the room, "we should go out walking in the snow when we get to the other cities."   
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. "Maybe we can draw in the snow." He linked arms with Soonyoung.  
  
  
  
  
The next days were full of walking and performing. Seo, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung walked along a road in Chicago. The boys wore their thick jackets as the snow fell on them. The boys then started balling up snow and throwing it at each other.  
  
"Hoshi-yah!" Jeonghan giggled when the snow hit his shoulder and then he tossed a ball at Soonyoung.   
  
"Seo-Noona!" Soonyoung tossed one her way, "play with us!" He requested.  
  
She laughed and put her phone back in her pocket before reaching for the white snow. She looked between the two with a playful smirk, watching how they were both ready to take the snow.  
  
She threw it Jeonghan's way and Soonyoung dramatically got in the way to take the snow ball for Jeonghan. "Hyung," Soonyoung started, "escape, leave me!" He played.  
  
Jeonghan chuckled. "Hoshi, why don't you draw something in the snow?" He suggested. "There's a little space here." He pointed.  
  
Seo took out her phone once again and recorded Soonyoung writing in the snow. "Precious." She sighed as she put her phone away and leaned on the rail.  
  
The other two did the same and looked out to the frozen lake.   
  
"I wish I could hold Woozi right now.." Soonyoung said out of nowhere, making the other two look at him. "He's so small.. you know, he really loves this jacket. Thank you for getting it for me, Seo-noona."   
  
She smiled and nodded. "It looks warm."   
  
Jeonghan looked down at the railing. "I wish I could snuggle up to Seungcheol right now. I wish we could watch this snow fall together, as a whole group." He said in a dreamy tone.   
  
Soonyoung nodded. "Be glad you're not in a relationship, Seo-noona. It's hard to be away from your other half." He chuckled.  
  
Seo huffed and looked down. "I have a boyfriend.." She muttered.  
  
Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "It's hard to not be with him whenever I want to be. He's so close yet.." She picked up a piece of snow and let it fly away in the wind. "So far away.."  
  
Soonyoung's smile goes down. "Hey.. I'm sure you'll be able to be with him soon." He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's never a bad thing to be away from each other for a short time. It makes the time you're together so much more precious."   
  
Jeonghan smiled. "Definitely. I want to be with the kids and Cheol all the time, but whenever we do sit all together, it's magical." He told. "There will be a time where you see him daily and will be able to snuggle up to him every day. Let him hold you and protect you from even debris in the air."  
  
Seo looked down with a content smile. "Thanks guys.. Say, how does it feel to hold someone like that, Soonyoung? You're talking to two people who submit in their relationship." She asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're used to be the one's getting held all night." Jeonghan playfully slapped Soonyoung's shoulder.  
  
Soonyoung laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "It.. puts a lot of stress on me." He was honest. "I think it's good stress though. It makes me feel like I'm responsible for Woozi, that if I don't hold him, he'll break and I'll never get him again.  
  
At the same time, it makes me feel like I'm loved. That someone is with me and I'm not alone." Soonyoung had a smile the whole time as he imagined holding Jihoon.  
  
Jeonghan smiled as he saw Soonyoung's cheeks grow rosy. "Do you want to go hold him?" He asked and the younger nodded with that smile growing.   
  
Seo nodded and moved away from the rail. "Let's go back to the hotel then. Maybe I'll give my boyfriend a text or call." She said as they slowly walk the direction to the hotel.  
  
Jeonghan followed beside her. "What's his name? I'm sure he has a lovely name." He said as he fought the snow going in their faces.  
  
"I rather not give his name, it's not.. really professional." She said while scratching her arm. "I'm not supposed to really be dating anyone while working with you guys."  
  
Jeonghan looked back to make sure Soonyoung was following. "Why's that? I thought it was only against the rules if you're dating an artist or staff member."  
  
Seo nodded. "Yeah.." She looked down at the snow when her foot got caught for a moment.  
  
"Ohh.." Jeonghan was silent for a moment. "Is it Park-hyung? The sound producer?" He asked with a devious smirk. "Ah, he's cute.. oh, but the security man is so stong.."  
  
Seo blushed as Jeonghan linked their arms. She felt like she was with the gossip queen. "Not Park or Kim.."   
  
Jeonghan looked around and whispered in her ear. "Mingyu?"   
  
"Nope." She looked at the street signs to make sure they were walking the right way.  
  
"Wonwoo's handsome, I'm sure he caught your eye." He tried to wink.  
  
Seo chuckled. "No.."  
  
Jeonghan hummed as he thought. "It can't be Joshua.." He laughed but noticed her stop walking. He looked back at her with shock. "Josh?"  
  
"You should stop guessing." She shook her head and walked past him.   
  
Jeonghan took the hint and linked their arms again. "Just like you with me, I'm here to support you." He said while walking with her.   
  
She looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks.."  
  
  
Jeonghan sat in his bed while Seokmin was fast asleep. He sighed and took out his phone. He put in his earbuds as he clicks on Seungcheol's name for a video call. Jeonghan smiled when the other accepted the call. He couldn't believe the smile Seungcheol gave him either.  
  
"You look so healthy," Jeonghan whispered his comment, "how is your day going so far?"  
  
 _"Pretty good, Jeon and Yeon had me doing some relaxing exercises today. Mild yoga and a nice stroll."_ He told " _when you get back, I want to walk you somewhere."_   
  


Jeonghan hummed. "I wanna bring you to a special place soon too." He said while watching Seungcheol's eyes. "It's a beautiful place and I think we'll have a relaxing time together."  
  
 _"I'll go with you, I promise. I'll be with Seventeen soon too."_ He assured.  
  
Jeonghan watched the other. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked softly, earning a hum of confirmation. "I miss you so much." He muttered as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
 _"I'll sing for you, put your brightness lower."_ Seungcheol instructed  
  
  
Jeonghan did as the other said and rested his phone against the angled pillow. The bed had two pillows, so he could use one to prop the phone on while the other one had his head on it.  
  
He heard the other male's soft vocals. Normally, he wouldn't be able to sleep with the light on. He wouldn't be able to sleep with sound, but something about the older's voice made him drift off.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really missed seeing Cheol and Jeonghan performing on Christmas.  
> Hopefully they celebrated well together.  
> Meanwhile, Soonyoung shares how much he likes to hold his little Woozi. XD  
> Seo's cracking though.


	32. Our Beautiful Heart

The boys finished their North America tour in fine colors. Although a few of them were exhausted, a nice break has come by and they get to relax in South Korea once more. Jeonghan watched the respected members going to the other dorm while the other half went into his dorm. He waved Seokmin off and yawned as he slowly walked to the dorm building.

  
Nighttime is the best for slow walks, in Jeonghan's opinion. He could walk hours just admiring the same scenery he's seen for a couple years now. He smiled as he brushed his fingers along the flowers that bloom in the winter.  
  
"Such a beautiful night.. I wish you were here to enjoy it with me.." He smiled as he sat down on that bench— _their_ bench.  
  
He rubbed the seat where he knows the other's nice butt would be sitting. "Oh but it's so selfish of me.." He muttered as he lay down. "..for me to want you here even though you're dealing with your own struggles." He continued as he put his hands on his stomach.  
  
  
He softly chuckled. "It's like we broke up or something.." He realized how it may seem to a passerby. "..maybe I can call him out." He took his phone but noticed it was well past midnight.   
  
He sighed and stood up. "Time zones.." He laughed as he put his phone away while walking to the dorm. "We're finally in the same time zone."  
  
  
He made it to the dorm and saw everyone was was in their rooms already. He stretched his arms and walked into his room. There he sees Seungcheol asleep on his bed. He has his phone on his chest and a cute pout on his lips. Jeonghan eased his shoulders before closing the door.  
  
He quietly made it into the shower and when he got back, the older was still sleeping. He smiled while looking down at the bed. _He was waiting here for me?_ He sat down and cupped Seungcheol's cheek, thumbing the high point and carressing the lips with his lips. The action was enough to wake up the leader.  
  
"I'm sorry you fell asleep while waiting for me." Jeonghan said softly.  
  
Seungcheol only smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I've been borrowing your room since you were gone." He confessed.  
  
  
Jeonghan lay him down and put their lips together briefly. "I don't mind," He said honestly, "man you smell so good." He said, putting his nose in the crook of the older's neck.  
  
Sengcheol felt kisses going up and down his neck while the bunny on him kept sniffing. "I've been using your shower-"  
  
"This is what I smell like?" Jeonghan pulled back with a shocked glare. "I-uhm.." He noticed how creepy he was being. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Seungcheol smiled and stroked the younger's still-black hair. "Nothing's wrong, Jeonghan. I just missed you, that's all." He said before bringing the other down for a kiss.   
  
  
Jeonghan relaxed in the older's hold. Seungcheol held him so gently yet he felt like he could rely on Seungcheol as an anchor. "Can you just hold me like this tonight?" He requested.   
  
"Of course," Seungcheol reached to turn the lamp off, "can we go out for a walk sometime this week?"  
  
Jeonghan snuggled closer to the man. "I would love to." He said, taking in that soft scent of his shampoo and conditioner. "I was going to call you out, the moon's so beautiful tonight."  
  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "I know, why don't we go on a night walk down that market road?" He suggested.  
  
"I'll make sure Seo knows, but I want it to be just you and me. Let's pretend we're just college kids looking for a relaxing evening." Jeonghan told what he wanted.   
  
"It's a date then." Seungcheol confirmed while feeling the bracelet on the younger's wrist. "I only took this off for shower and practice." He informed.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Maybe I'll slowly start wearing it on the V Lives.." Jeonghan muttered as sleepiness has finally kicked in.  
  
Seungcheol hummed and kissed the younger's forehead. They quickly fall asleep after that informal 'good night.'  
  
  
***  
  
Jisoo walked through the hallways and watched the eyes that were on him. Usually staff only go through this hallway, so to keep seeing Jisoo coming through is still relatively new to them. He got to the assistant manager's room and was shocked when he just opened it without knocking.  
  
Jeonghan turned around with a surprised glare and unfolded his arms. "Joshu-ji? What are you doing back over here?" Jeonghan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jisoo asked with one drop of sweat forming on the back of his neck while looking at Seo cautiously.  
  
"I'm here telling Seo that Seungcheol and I are going out for a walk now, what's your business at night with her?" He asked in a skeptical tone.  
  
  
Jisoo's lips go in a thin line as he was trying to make up a lie. "I-uhm, how to say this.." He scratched his neck.  
  
Jeonghan looked between the two and laughed. "Yah, don't worry." He put his hand on Jisoo's back. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm sorry for ruining your time tonight." Jeonghan said honestly.  
  
Jisoo furrowed his eyebrows. "When did you..?"  
  
Seo cleared her throat. "I'll explain it when he leaves." She said, taking her lanyard off.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and looked back at Jisoo. "Be careful," was all he whispered before leaving the room.  
  
  
Jeonghan walked out of the building and looked up at the once again night sky. He met the older male by the bench and they nodded to each other. Seungcheol took off his mask an hat and they wander into the night market.   
  
The smell of fresh cooking filled their sense while the laughs of many couples could be heard from stall to stall. Arms linked, the two walk slowly along the path. Seungcheol likes the slow pace of the younger. He can take in everything for what it's worth.  
  
Some members go quickly, but Seungcheol likes to take it easy. "You save room for some snacks?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"Of course, I told Seokmin I'd be going out tonight. He was wondering why I didn't eat a buffet with him." Jeonghan replied as he looked at some flowers an old lady was selling.  
  
Seungcheol watched the younger play with the petals. "And how was he on tour? You roomed with him most of it, right?" He asked.  
  
  
Jeonghan hummed as he picked up a flower crown and looked at each flower on it. "He kept going on how he wanted to see how it would be like rooming with other members, so I let him." He said as he put it back. "I really missed having him as a roommate."  
  
"You told him, right?" Seungcheol asked as they continue walking.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I think he took me as joking.. I don't want to force him to room with me, but I really like him and we get along the best." He said as he watched some children playing with water guns. "Despite what he did a little while ago, he's still my little fool."  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled as the children laugh while spraying each other. "Maybe we should have a water gun fight." He said.  
  
Jeonghan laughed and turned to Seungcheol. "I can just image it now. Mingyu and Jun will show up in kevlar while Woozi brings water balloons as granades.." He thought aloud.  
  
Seungcheol laughed along as he envisioned it. "Sounds fun though." They continue walking.   
  
"I want some banana yogurt," Jeonghan said as he put both arms around Seungcheol's arm and his cheek on Seungcheol's shoulder.  
  
The older couldn't help but blush at the younger's action. It really was like the world was only those two. "Let's get in line then." He instructed.  
  
  
Jeonghan saw a girl stand up on her toes to reach her girlfriend. The other woman was tall and their hairs flew in the wind together. They giggled and held each other close while kissing. No one had an offended face or gave them trouble. Jeonghan found confidence.  
  
"Cheol," he gathered the older's attention, "kiss me." He requested.  
  
"Here? Now?" He looked around.  
  
Jeonghan's eyebrows raise and he mouths 'please?' Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's cheek and brought them in a soft kiss. The kiss didn't last long and conveniently it was their turn next in line.  
  
"Two banana, please." Seungcheol said for them.  
  
  
The lady there prepared the yogurt with a smile. "You two are cute. Are you dating?" The old lady asked.  
  
  
Jeonghan blushed. "Yes." He outright said it, making the lady clap.  
  
"So precious. How long?" She asked with an excited smile.  
  
  
Seungcheol put his arm around Jeonghan's waist. "We just celebrated our sixth year back in November." He told.  
  
"He's too good of a man to get rid of." Jeonghan said, kissing Seungcheol's cheek.  
  
  
The lady clasped her hands with a warm smile. "That's so good to hear. Young people these days only last a couple months before they get tired of each other." She said in a disappointed tone.   
  
Jeonghan pursed his lips and got closer to Seungcheol. "I don't plan on making young-love mistakes again." He said honestly. "We haven't had the smoothest relationship."  
  
Seungcheol nodded before sipping on the yogurt.  
  
"You know, my daughter is a Carat." The woman brought up. "Could you perhaps let me take a picture of you two to show her?" She asked with delight.  
  
  
Jeonghan's eyes go wide. "Oh.." He looked at Seungcheol before the woman again. "Could.. you perhaps not tell her we were on a date?" He requested.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, young man. No matter how many times I tell her you two are so obvious, she says that fan theories are a bunch of feathers." She put up her hand. "Just act naturally, Dear."   
  
  
Jeonghan tilted his head and gave a smile for the camera. "Thank you for the yogurt, Ma'am." Seungcheol thanked while giving the appropriate money for the servings.  
  
"You have a wonderful evening, you two." She said with a bow.  
  
  
They bowed back and continued walking. Jeonghan sighed as they remained close together. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"I love it, what about you?" Jeonghan replied.  
  
  
Seungcheol felt like saying something cheesy would be cliché yet appropriate. "I enjoy every date with you." He said, somehow bringing Jeonghan that much closer.  
  
  
It was around 3am by the time they got back into the dorm. They showered up and lay together in beautiful silence. "Thank you so much, Cheol.." Jeonghan said, returning his nose to the older's attractive neck.  
  
"I really missed you, I'm glad that we could go out together tonight." Seungcheol said, loving the way Jeonghan's lips nonchalantly brushed against his neck.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Please come with us to Europe." He begged.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Love." Seungcheol kissed his hand.   
  
  
Jeonghan smiled and remembered something. "I want to take you somewhere special close to Valentine's Day." He told.  
  
"You just make sure it's okay with Seo." Seungcheol instructed.  
  
  
Jeonghan hummed and nuzzled his face into Seungcheol's chest. "Good night.." He muttered as his sleepiness has gotten to him.  
  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jeonghan guided the other down a path. The older had a blind fold on while listening to the younger giggling. Seungcheol reached out his hands to get a sense of his surroundings, but Jeonghan quickly held onto them.

  
"No, Cheol. I want it to be a surprise!" Jeonghan said as he made them walk further.  
  
Jeonghan smiled with a sigh while stopping walking. He reached to the blindfold and took it off. Seungcheol looked around. His mouth nearly dropped at the view in front of him.  
  
There stood a small house that is more than familiar. Its stone path led up to the doorstep that was put on a couple of stairs. The roof is slanted to take the weather and the trees and bushes are still as vibrant as they left them. The door has a wreath on it with a heart as its shape. Pink and red petals were stuck in the straw ring with sparkles at its center. Something that stuck out to Seungcheol was that there was a little allium in the window of the second portion of the house.  
  
"Go on in," He handed the gold-toned key to Seungcheol, "please?"  
  
Seungcheol walks up to the door and sees that the light above is a glowing gold. He smiled and unlocked the door. He walks in and sees petals floating at different parts of the house. He sees that string lights are hung from the top of the walls. They are red and pink, shaped as hearts. The lights are on a setting of slow buzzing.  
  
"Woah.." Seungcheol sees that the walls have new paint and that the floor has new carpet.   
  
On the wall are some pictures of the members. There are some funny pictures and some sweet pictures. He makes it to the kitchen and sees the allium on the window.  
  
"Our flower couldn't make it to this year," Jeonghan speaks sloftly, "but that doesn't mean she went out alone."  
  
Seungcheol was confused. "My dad said that it was finally pollinated and dropped a few seeds. This is one of the seeds." Jeonghan took the pot off of the window and hands it to Seungcheol.  
  
"I know we can't just keep planting more, but I hated watching that one die." Jeonghan leaned back against the counter. "But that's what flowers were meant for: to give another life a chance."  
  
Seungcheol smiled and put the flower back on the window. "How did you.."  
  
"The members helped me, but Seo bought the property." Jeonghan explained as he linked their arms together. "We did a little renovation, but we decided that this will be the place that we go to when we need healing."   
  
Jeonghan sat the older on the new couch and stared out of the window. "Seo found out there's an attic room, we should put some things up there when we get the chance."  
  
Seungcheol nodded and got closer to Jeonghan. "Well, I brought a little something too." He reached into his pocket and took out a little box. "I think it'll go well with your black hair." He said as picked up the chain from Jeonghan's wrist.  
  
He thumbed the diamond there and gave the younger's wrist a kiss. "You wanted to give me a kiss?" Jeonghan chuckled.  
  
"No, I want to change this." He took the bracelet off of Jeonghan's wrist.   
  
The younger watched the diamond being carefully taken off. It was replaced with a heart with a diamond inprinted on the center. "Does it change anything?" He wondered.  
  
Seungcheol shook his head. "I just.. figured you'd want something different on it, that's all." He put the former pendant in the box.   
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. "Thanks.." He muttered.  
  
Seungcheol brought the other back into their cuddling position. "I love you, you know." He kissed Jeonghan's head after whispering.  
  
"I know.." Jeonghan mumbled.   
  
"What?"  
  
Jeonghan pulled back to look at the other. "Seungcheol." He gave a stern expression. "Open your ears for me. You're too busy trying to keep your heart open." He softened his expression. "You don't have to keep trying with me, I understand our status and.. I rather you not get stressed again.  
  
"I kind of feel guilty for aiding your stress, you know? It feels painful and.. draining." Jeonghan sat back against the comfy fabric.   
  
Seungcheol took the other's hand and kissed it. "I'd like you to repeat what you said because I couldn't hear you. Not because I was teasing." He said honestly.   
  


"I love you.." Jeonghan repeated.  
  
Seungcheol smiled and stood them up. "I love you too. And I want to marry you." He confessed, making the younger's eyes open wider. "During the North America tour, I spent a lot of time with my parents."  
  
Jeonghan's lips hang open a bit as he took in the information. "Jewelry is just jewelry, Jeonghan. But I don't want to engage us without knowing we can actually get married." Seungcheol said seriously. "That doesn't mean I don't love you enough to run away and get married though." He chuckled.  
  
  
Jeonghan blushed and made a small effort to put a fist on Seungcheol's shoulder, no actual punching took place. "Let's get something to eat, okay? I'm hungry from walking half a mile." Seungcheol laughed.  
  
Jeonghan reached into the pantry to take out their usual. "The kids provided ice cream, but it's in the bedroom fridge." Jeonghan said as he stirred the ramyun.  
  
Seungcheol's smile lit up. "You guys really changed this place, huh?"  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I don't know if it changed _that_ much." He looked at the table. "It's still got our memories." He said.  
  
Jeonghan liked that they didn't just come here for sex, but they came here to unwind. No TV and Wifi was a bit harder to access. It was a great get-away when things got too stressfull. But when they moved to two dorms, there weren't too many places to hide out alone.  
  
Jisoo already claimed a room in the office building. Jihoon has his studio with Soonyoung. Chan basically lives in the practice room. The others have their places, but the dorm is always so crowded with mixed emotions that suffocate Jeonghan and Seungcheol.   
  
"Seo said we can come here whenever we are feeling stressed out. She was really scared with us being sick, Jisoo said." Jeonghan served them the ramyun.  
  
Seungcheol took out a couple pairs of chopsticks along with a couple glasses for water. Jeonghan took a sip of water before starting to eat.  
  
"I'll have to thank her when we get home." Seungcheol said as he began eating too.  
  
  
There was silence during the meal, but that changed once it was time to wash the dishes. "You know, I think Dino has really gotten better with dancing lately. He's been asking me to film more Danceologies with him." He said as he scrubbed the pot.  
  
"Really? I'll have to watch them. He's really eager for those." Seungcheol chuckled. "How's Seokmin been?"  
  
Jeonghan put the dish shakily into Seungcheol's toweled hand. "Uhm.. well.. We haven't really had too many sleep overs at the _dorm_ recently.." He told.  
  
Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "Something still going on?"  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I just want a bit more distance for right now," He chuckled, "anyway. There's some ice cream in there. We should go eat it."  
  
Seungcheol dried the last dish before walking to the bedroom with Jeonghan. Once Seungcheol stepped in, the door shut automatically.  
  
"Was.. that supposed to happen?" Seungcheol asked instead of screeching. He knows Seokmin would have freaked out.  
  
Jeonghan shook his head as he tried opening the door. "Shit.. what's going on?" He took out his phone. "No service?!"   
  
Seungcheol quickly took his phone out too. "Oh, the window," He pointed.  
  
Jeonghan tried unlocking the window, but the lock was stuck in place. "We're going to die here.." Jeonghan sat down on the bed.  
  
Seungcheol widened his eyes. "No way, I'm sure Seo will be here at least in the morning." He tried to relax the younger. "Let's.. eat this ice cream!" He opened the fridge and took out the ice cream cones. "Strawberry or mint chocolate chip?"  
  
"Strawberry." Jeonghan sat at the small table there.  
  
  
Jeonghan tore away the plastic and put his lips on the top of the swirl. "Mh, this does taste good.." He licked the ice cream from his lips and looked at Seungcheol.  
  
The other man was just watching with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, this too." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You haven't even opened yours." Jeonghan said before licking the ice cream again.  
  
Jeonghan was oblivious as to why Seungcheol was watching him lick up the ice cream from the side of the cone. Or why he watched intensely when he sucked on the tip of the cone. He released the ice cream with a pop and licked his lips. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, just.. keep eating. I'll save mine for later." He shakily said while putting the other one back in the fridge.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged it off and looked at the window while sucking on the sweet food again. He noticed the older staring, so he turned back to Seungcheol with his eyes looking innocent and wondering. "What?" He asked after he swallowed the ice cream.  
  
"Is that how you look while sucking on me?" Seungcheol finally asked.  
  
Jeonghan slowly turned back to the ice cream. Realization hit him. "Ohh.." He grew red cheeks. "No, usually you're at a certain angle, like this." He put the cone higher and his lips around the remaining ice cream pile.   
  
Seungcheol nonchalantly bit his lip as he watches Jeonghan put the cone down further into his mouth "Is it.. wrong that I want you to do that to me right now?" Seungcheol asked with a small laugh.  
  
"You want to do it on a day we're supposed to be all lovey-dovey?" Jeonghan replied before biting into the cone.  
  
"We.. don't have to be rough.." Seungcheol twittled his thumbs.  
  
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Rough and passionate are the two words that describe us." Jeonghan told. "But yeah, I prefer saltier things." He finished the cone.  
  
"After I'm done with you, you eat some ice cream for me." Jeonghan whispered with a slight wink.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched Jeonghan stand up and throw the plastic away. He watched as Jeonghan walked toward him and put himself on one knee. "Open up," He knocked on Seungcheol's thigh with a smile, "I want some of daddy's ice cream now."  
  
Seungcheol put his hand through those soft locks until his hand cupped Jeonghan's cheek. He thumbed the high point of Jeonghan's cheek. "Would you like it here or on the bed?"  
  
Jeonghan hummed and looked over at the bed. "Go lay down." He instructed.  
  
"We're really going to.. aren't we supposed to be trying to get out of here?" Seungcheol chuckled.  
  
Jeonghan pulled on the older's zipper. "We came here to relax and be with each other. Let's just relax, hm?" He assured. "This must be a prank set by the kids, so let's just humor them while enjoying ourselves." He insisted.  
  
Seungcheol nodded and watched Jeonghan's lips go around the tip of his forming erection. He held the older's thighs when Seungcheol pulled his pants down the rest of the way. He let one of his top three favorites make his way into the situation. He put the older down his throat until he couldn't fit any more and then some. He choked semi-audibly as he feels the older's body shudder.  
  
Seungcheol put his hand through Jeonghan's hair and tugged a bit, making the younger lose control. He shut his eyes tightly as the older choked him further. He sucked harder and twirled his tongue so that Seungcheol could feel something cooler on his throbbing, heated head.   
  
Seungcheol smiled as he he came in the younger's mouth. "You're so good, Hannie.." He complimented.  
  
Jeonghan licked his lips as he sat on Seungcheol's lap with the older's softening dick between them. "You better have more in you, I'm not done." He said as he rushed to get his pants and boxers off.  
  
"We have plenty of time, Love. Take it easy." He insisted.  
  
Jeonghan slowed down and looked around. He sighed when the nightstand only had a tissue box in it. "Ugh.." He sulked.  
  
"You didn't put anything in here?" Seungcheol asked in disbelief.  
  
"I forgot.." He sighed. "I guess spit will just have to do this time around.." He looked down at the still very damp member of the older.   
  
"Don't hurt yourself." Seungcheol instructed.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "Let's take it slow." He lined himself up, and Seungcheol watched as his dick vanished slowly. The younger's tight walls make his cock spring alive.   
  


Jeonghan lets out a loud gasp as he completed entry. He looked down at Seungcheol with a shocked expression. "Are you okay?" The older asked seriously.   
  


"You're so damn big, Cheol.." He cursed excitedly. He was most happy as his pleasure point was hit spot on.  
  
  
He moved his hips slowly as it was hard to focus with the pleasure and pain hitting him greatly. He sighed as he kept the pace slow and moaned when he felt the older's hands on his hips. "Cheol.." He muttered.  
  
"You're so beautiful.." Seungcheol said as he saw the other's smile.   
  
"Shut up," Jeonghan laughed as he blushed and looked down, "I.. just.. haven't done this in awhile, I'm sorry." He said.  
  
  
Seungcheol returned the smile and shook his head. "Are you feeling good?" He asked and received a nod. "Then just keep doing what you're doing, Love." He told.  
  
Jeonghan's confidence came back when their eyes locked. His smile grows and so does his pace. His knees start to shake, however. Seungcheol notices this and gently changes their position. He didn't let Jeonghan speak as he put their lips together and continued the slow movement the younger had set.  
  
Jeonghan puts his arms around the man's neck and back to bring Seungcheol closer. Seungcheol dug deeper as he noticed the younger was used to his size and uttering only pleased moans. He kissed up and down Jeonghan's neck, giving little nibbles on that on sensitive part.  
  
"Seungcheol~" Jeonghan cooed as he felt Seungcheol's hand travel between them. "We're going to ruin our clothes, you know.." He realized their shirts are still on.  
  
Seungcheol didn't reply as he pumped the younger's erection to the beat of his thrust, which started to become faster. Jeonghan's smile went down as the intensity went up. "Ch-cheol.." Jeonghan's eyes shut tightly when he feels his time nearing.  
  
The older ignored the little whimpers and pounded harder and thumbed Jeonghan's slit. "Seungcheol!" He shouted when Seungcheol went in at an angle.   
  
And in a matter of seconds, Jeonghan's cum shot out like an explosion and Seungcheol's release wasn't too far away. Seungcheol fell on the younger's side with heavy breaths but a smile.  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan turned to the man with wide eyes. "Thank you.." He held Seungcheol's chest through his clothes.  
  
  
Silence came on them but it broke when they heard the door click. Seungcheol raised his head to see the lock was undone on it. He let his head fall back on the pillow and stroked Jeonghan's hair.  
  
"You remember our first Valentine's Day together?" Jeonghan brought up.  
  
Seungcheol smiled and hummed. "Yeah, we were so young. I didn't know what to do." He laughed as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You knew I wasn't one for chocolates, so you got me a pack of ramyun." Jeonghan laughed. "It was more than what I gave you. I just kissed your cheek." He continued laughing.  
  
  
Seungcheol joined in with the laughter. "Oh, but the next year. We finally had a name for our fans." He brought up.  
  
Jeonghan nodded. "We came back from the concert. we were laying here right in this room together." He said softly. "After getting out the hormones, we just cuddled all night."  
  
"The members wondered where we went off to." Seungcheol laughed as he recalled.   
  
Jeonghan closed his eyes as he snuggled closer. "The next year.. were we in Japan?" He was trying to remember.  
  
  
Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. "We might have been.. And then the next year we were promoting _Thanks_ , right?"  
  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I guess so.. Man, we've been so busy during these special days. I can't remember things lately." He sighed and listened to the other's heartbeat.  
  
"Maybe we should make more memories with the members on these days then." Seungcheol suggested.  
  
"I would honestly love that, Cheol." Jeonghan smiled. "I'm gonna sleep a bit, okay?"  
  
Seungcheol stroked the younger's hair more and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Love."   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Valentine's Day special sort of chapter.  
> I know, this and the last chapter should have been posted at the dates..  
> *snaps finger*  
> Let's see what happens next.. shall we..?  
> I'm nervous hahah is this story even interesting anymore? XD


	33. Fallin' Flower

Soonyoung looked over Jihoon's shoulder and folded his arms. The younger was working on another song for the Japanese Carats. He hummed along to the song and started dancing.  
  
"Oh," Soonyoung stopped after putting his hand down, "Woozi, what do you think about this?"  
  
The younger turned in his office chair and watched Soonyoung doing a motion with his hand above his head, bringing it down, and then lastly pulling it to his waist a bit. "I like it." He held his chin. "I have all the lyrics here, Dino just sent his revision. We should be able to record soon."  
  
Soonyoung smiled and looked around the little studio. He noticed a giraffe on a shelf. "When did Jeonghan-hyung invade your room?" He asked, picking the giraffe up.  
  
"Oh, he put that there a little while ago. Didn't even ask." Jihoon chuckled and flipped through some papers on his desk. "Bumzu is supposed to be coming by soon. Could you get us some drinks?" He requested.  
  
  
Soonyoung put the giraffe back on the shelf and hummed. He left the room and went down to the lobby of the building. He noticed Hansol and Seungkwan sitting together while drinking coffee at one of the tables. Soonyoung noticed as the younger just sucked on the straw while letting Seungkwan talk his ear off.  
  
He noticed the look in Hansol's eyes, happy to hear Seungkwan talk about his favorite drama and slap his thigh over fan comments. "Your drinks are ready." The woman at the counter interrupted Soonyoung's gaze. He turned to her and bowed while taking the tray of drinks.  
  
  
Soonyoung walked up to the table. "Hey, I didn't know you guys were down here." He said, placing the drinks on the table and sitting down with them.  
  
"Seungkwan just watched another episode of Itaewon. He's getting me to watch it now." Hansol replied. "What are you doing here?" He asked while putting his drink down and smiling.  
  
  
The older shrugged and looked at the coffee. "Bumzu and Woozi are going to be working on the last edits together for _Fallin' Flower_. It's going to be spectacular." He advertised. "I want to make a special choreography for it."   
  
Seungkwan put his phone down to give the older more of his attention. "What are you thinking about for it? Please don't make it too hard." He chuckled.  
  
Soonyoung let out a hardy laugh. "Something to do with flowers. I'll get the other members to help. You guys' inputs are good too, so don't hesitate." He stood up. "I'll see you guys later." He waved.  
  
  
***  
  
The members dress casually and walk into a plain room. They all eyed those chairs like hungry animals. "My feet are killing me," Hansol said.  
  
Seungcheol looked at them all and cracked his neck. He directed who was going to sit. "Oh, Hyung!" Mingyu caught Seungcheol's attention with his little jumping with the panda in his arms. "Can I be the MC? I haved MCed since Inkigayo!" He begged.  
  
  
Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan who was already holding the cards. Jeonghan looked down at them and smiled. "Here you go, Mingyu-ah."  
  
  
Mingyu jumped with joy, making Seungcheol smile but Jeonghan raise an eyebrow. "Hey's just excited," He nudged Jeonghan with his elbow, "I like your hair today."  
  
Jeonghan unfolded his arms and thought about his hair. The black is slowly coming out, and the lighter color is showing. He moved his bangs a bit and straightened his shirt. "You know what today's concept is, right?" Jeonghan sat down on a chair while the others were playing with the panda plushes.  
  
"No, what's it about?' He asked, massaging Jeonghan's shoulders.  
  
"Lucky for you, I looked at the cards." Jeonghan looked up at him. "It's about cheering each other and telling each other what we think about each other. It's an emotional exercise, Coups."  
  
  
Seungcheol pursed his lips as he watched Seokmin and Soonyoung dancing to some Japanese songs. They nonchalantly sang along as the lyrics were on the screen. "Let's be honest with each other then," He whispered, "this is something I really need. Although I _am_ nervous."  
  
"You don't know what to say about our members?" Jeonghan asked.  
  
"I'm nervous about what they have to say to me." Seungcheol admitted. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not a great-"  
  
"You're wonderful," Jeonghan stood up, "I'll tell you all about it after we're done recording, if you want."  
  
  
Seungcheol smiled and held Jeoghan's back protectively. "I'd like that.." He replied leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Cheol," He made space, "we're in front of the staff." He reminded.  
  
  
Seungcheol let the other sit back down, and the other members slowly made their way to the chairs. Some members had to stand. Meanwhile, Mingyu explained to the camera what they're going to be doing.  
  
During the whole thing, the members stole each others seats and fought the tears that were daring to come out while they talked about each other. Some members were awkward, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung," Jun started, "I really like how you're so handsome." He said, making Jeonghan smirk while holding Jun's hands. "I find it really heart-warming that you ask me how I'm doing often."  
  
Jeonghan looked away, trying to fight the frown he wants to make. "You know, you are stubborn, but you are okay with Chinese food now. You eat well with us and I whenever I see that you're tired, you still work really hard for us. Thank you." He ended, hugging Jeonghan.  
  
The older, wanted to stay modest. He didn't want to cry and he didn't want to give a prideful smile. He patted the younger's back and walked to Mingyu to get the paper out that says the member's name. "Vernon," He called out.  
  
"Can you just pick the one you picked up? You shuffled it after you picked one up." Mingyu laughed as Vernon made his way to the front of the camera.  
  
"Uh.." Jeonghan looked at Vernon.  
  
"It's awkward, isn't it?" Seokmin mentioned.   
  
  
Jeonghan laughed and shook his head, "You're a very mature man," He started, "I'm really glad that you grew up to be a nice person through good influences. I like your fashion.. and.. we got closer in the dorm. For that, I'm really grateful." He ended with a hug.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched Jeonghan's eyes. The younger was nervous but he also wanted to get everything out. The other members had fun talking to each other while he massaged Jeonghan's shoulders and hugged him from behind. The man couldn't get his hands off of Jeonghan or stop whispering to him.  
  
"Next is Coups!" Mingyu said, noticing he was the only person who hasn't been complimented just yet.  
  
  
Seungcheol blushed and walked to the front where Seokmin is standing. They put their hands together and look into each others eyes.  
  
"Coups-hyung," He followed Seungcheol's shaking hands, "Coups-hyung, as the oldest and the leader.. Your job must be really tough. You must lead this team.. but you take your role seriously and take care of us in an enjoyable manner. You really love us, and I love your eyes: they're really trustworthy and reliable." Seokmin smiled.  
  
  
Jeonghan shook his head with a devious smile. _Those eyes are devious.._  
  
"Whenever we're on stage or practicing, I always feel stronger when you're there." Seokmin continued.   
  
  
Mingyu looked at Seokmin's shaking hands. "Please stop shaking your hands." He laughed.  
  
"I'm not," Seokmin looked over at Mingyu.  
  
"I'm the one who's shaking." Seungcheol admitted with a laugh. "I'm anxious.."  
  
  
Seokmin looked around as he tried thinking of more. "I'll tell you more later.." He said with a laugh. "Oh, your voice is cool~"  
  
The boys laugh as Seokmin and Seungcheol hug. Jeonghan massages Hansol's thighs while watching the two return to the group.  
  
  
***  
  
Seungcheol watches the other members walking on the sidewalk. Each member went the way of their respected dorms. However, he held Jeonghan's hand nonchalantly. It was hard, but Jeonghan saw the older's eyes in the dark night. The street lamps shined bright enough for him to see Seungcheol's nervous lips.  
  
"Listen up," Jeonghan said as he noticed they're at the crossroads for their dorm, "I want us all to meet in the practice room now."   
  
The members murmur to each other as Seungcheol shakes. Instead of going to the dorms, the members make their way to the company building. Each member stayed quiet as they entered the elevator together. Soonyoung looked up at Seokmin who accidentally pressed the older against the wall.  
  
Soonyoung's mask covered his surprised lips; however, they make eye contact. Seokmin watches the older's eyes with a neutral expression. The stare breaks when the elevator opens. The members flood the basement practice room.  
  
To Seungcheol's surprise, he sees a couple tables with food laid across them. "I want to eat together before turning in for the night." Jeonghan turned back to the surprised members.  
  
"You prepared all of this?" Seungcheol asked in a whisper.  
  
"Seo did the cooking, she just accepted my idea." Jeonghan said, sitting down at the the table.  
  
  
Seungcheol watched the members having fun. They told each other how the rest of the day went and how they're excited that they'll have Weverse accounts soon. Being the last members in the practice room after an hour of eating, Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other.  
  
Jeonghan poured a little soda in two, small cups. "Seungcheol-hyung," He addressed, "cheers." He lifted the small cup and clinked it with Seungcheol's as if they're drinking shots together.  
  
  
Seungcheol smiles when the soda gets down his throat. "This was really relaxing.. It's been awhile since we all ate together, hasn't it?" He commented.  
  
Jeonghan hummed and thumbed his cup. "I want to talk about you and your merits, Seungcheol." He turned his body toward the older and put his hands out.  
  
Seungcheol copied and held Jeonghan's hands. "I thought you were going to have us do this near the members." Seungcheol laughed.  
  
"That's something I would ask you first, I don't want you feeling nervous while we talk to each other." Jeonghan smiled softly. "We're a team, Seungcheol. I'm so glad that you're our leader. I'm so glad I get to listen and take orders from you.  
  
"You are so kind and you never think about yourself first." Jeonghan said, thumbing Seungcheol's knuckles. "You always put our members' happiness before your own. You make sure that everything is going well with the company. You spend hours talking to the staff, begging them to make us live well. Thank you so much." He finished.  
  
  
Seungcheol wiped his eyes with his palm. "Yoon Jeonghan," He started, "ever since I met you, my heart felt at ease. Maybe not in a romantic way, but definitely in a loving, friendly way. We might have been awkward at first, not knowing how the future would mold us; if we were going to ever debut; if we were ever going to make it this far." He continued watching that frown Jeonghan's getting.  
  
Jeonghan doesn't mind being pampered with being called an angel. He doesn't mind the members saying cute things about him. But when it gets to emotional things like this, he can't smile—not without it being sad-looking.  
  
"You helped me overcome the stress of being the leader. You helped me learn who I was. You helped me take care of the other members; caring about them so much. You might tease them, but you bring love to the whole group." Seungcheol said with a big smile. "Without you, I know I couldn't be this strong. Even if you weren't the love of my life, you're still the cement holding my foundation."  
  
  
Jeonghan giggled and slapped his shoulder. "Cheol.."  
  
"But I'm really glad we're together. Even if we can't say it to the fans, just know that every time I see you smiling on stage, blushing from the members' words, and teasing the other members, I fall in love again." Seungcheol said with an honest smile before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Jeonghan kisses back, letting the man hold him protectively. "Come to my room tonight?" Jeonghan asked with blushed cheeks.  
  
"Definitely." He stood up and let Jeonghan walk him out of the practice room.  
  
Jeonghan walked up to Seo's office and knocked on the door. Seungcheol looked around at the other employees. "Hey Seo-noona," He bowed, "we're finished in the practice room. Thank you for setting it up for us." He bowed.  
  
She smiled and stood up. "We'll go clean up now. Have a good night." She replied.  
  
  
The two boys bow before making it to the dorm building. Walking through the front room, Jeonghan sees that the other members have gone into their own rooms for the night. Jeonghan then guides the older into his room and locks the door. He checks the closet and sighs in relief.  
  
"Seungcheol," Jeonghan giggled when the other tickled him down to his bed.  
  
  
Seungcheol put kisses all over Jeonghan's face and down his neck as he puts Jeonghan's head against the pillow. Jeonghan puts his arms around the man's neck, bringing him closer in the kiss. Their bodies move slowly together, their legs getting tangled together as Seungcheol turns off the light. He kisses the younger's Adam's apple, kissing the giggles that Jeonghan's giving as Seungcheol rubs their bodies together.  
  
"It's been a little while, huh?" He asked, pulling the younger's shirt up and putting his head inside.   
  
  
Jeonghan feels those plump lips all over his chest, kissing his skin delicately. Seungcheol sucks on the boy's stomach, each muscle getting attention. "Seungcheol.." Jeonghan moaned as he put his hand through the man's hair. His thick locks that are soft comfort Jeonghan.  
  
"I love you," Seungcheol said, pulling Jeonghan's pants down, "I wanna say that before we make love." He giggled.  
  
Jeonghan smiled at the little giggle. "You're getting so soft, Seungcheol.." He commented. "I love you being natural.."  
  
  
Seungcheol kissed behind the younger's ear while he prepared Jeonghan. "I love the way you always listen to me." Seungcheol whispered, feeling the younger curl his body from the pleasure.  
  
"I'll listen to everything," Jeonghan replied, "you're my leader, Seungchol-hyung."   
  
Seungcheol blushed. "I know we're being really sweet right now, but I wanna fuck you so hard." He said in a deep voice.  
  
  
Jeonghan's body shuddered; Seungcheol felt it. "Do it then." Jeonghan said in a dirty voice.  
  
Seungcheol spread the lotion on his member and took Jeonghan's legs, going into him at full force. "Ah~!" Jeonghan moaned in both pain and pleasure. The pain was a good kind of pain—a pain that Jeonghan loves in certain times.   
  
Seungcheol's hands move to Jeonghan's hands and placed them at the younger's head level. He pushed deeper into Jeonghan, giving him his full length and power. The bed creaked under him as their bodies move together in their perfect beat. Jeonghan wanted to scream and shout to keep hitting that one place. He wanted to tell Seungcheol how good the man is.  
  
However, the pleasure's too much for him to speak. And Seungcheol's the same way. The in and out made them both moan and grunt together. "Cheol! Oh, Cheol! There!" He shouted and gasped.  
  
Seungcheol punded harder, feeling the other man's cum splash between them. He let out a higher-pitched moan as he released inside the younger's body. They stick together as they try regaining their breaths.  
  
  
"Cheol.." Jeonghan smiled as he put his head on the man's chest. "Even when you're rough you're still loving."  
  
Seungcheol blushed and stroked the younger's hair. "That's because I love you, Jeonghan... Always and forever." He whispered, slowly falling asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Soonyoung looks at his expression in the mirror as he practices to some of their unreleased songs. _I have to show them the right vibe.._ He nodded before switching the song to _Happy Ending_ instead to get a break. He cracked his neck and was just about to begin.   
  
However, he heard a notification come in. He walked to the stereo to turn the music off before his bag. Unlocking his new phone, he sees it's a text from Seokmin.   
  
**Dokyeommie (1:22pm)**   
_Hoshi-ya! Seo said that  
we all need to meet in  
the bus by 2pm! Put  
your hands up! P--p-put!_   
  
**Hoshi (1:24pm)**   
_Hahah :D I'll see  
you guys there! <3_   
  
  
Soonyoung laughed and brought his phone to the stereo. Rather than a Seventeen song, he put on _Hands Up_ by 2pm. He had fun with the song and decided to do other songs. He loved doing their music, but it's what he's been drowning in for a couple months now.  
  
He hasn't been doing anything different as he's been in the studio with Jihoon. All he's been doing was listening to Jihoon and Bumzu's brilliant ideas. And he's often too scared to put his input in. _They're the masters of making music, why should I interfere?_ Soonyoung thought as he walked to the bus.  
  
The bus is outside and farther away from the building or dorm. Usually Seo gets a head start and drives it up to the company building where they all board the vehicle. It still being at its station with no guards or staff nearby was odd. Nonetheless, Seokmin told him that they all needed to meet there. _It must be something important._  
  
He opened the door and looked inside. He saw Seokmin in his usual seat, looking at his knees. They made eye contact once the door was closed.  
  
"Dokyeom," Soonyoung started, "where are the others?" He asked, sitting down next to the other male.  
  
  
Seokmin sighed and looked out the window before putting the blinder up. "Oh," He reached in his pocket, "Seo said it's canceled." He showed a text but coincidentally covered the time stamp.  
  
  
Soonyoung nodded and looked around. "So.."   
  
  
He then felt Seokmin's hand on his thigh. Soonyoung looked at him in shock, but the younger just had a welcoming yet devious smile. Seokmin leaned closer. Soonyoung swallows inaudibly, watching the younger's expression as their faces get even closer.  
  
"Hoshi-yah," Seokmin whispered.  
  
Soonyoung closes his eyes and the space between them is no more.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How was that?" Wonwoo looked from the paper to Jihoon.  
  
"Good." Jihoon folded his arms and watched Wonwoo take the headphones off and walk out of the booth.  
  
Jihoon spinned on his chair and looked at the others on his couch. There was Jeonghan, Minghao, and Soonyoung. "I'll take Jeonghan next." He said, looking down at the paper.  
  
  
Jeonghan stood up and went inside. He turned the page to his lines and cracked his neck. " _Watashiwa hana~ Watashiwa hana~_ " He practiced. " _Yulari mayi_ ," He cleared his throat and looked at Jihoon.  
  
"You ready, Hyung?" Jihoon asked, looking down at his controls and then Chan beside him.  
  
"I'm ready~" He said, jumping a bit and going from side to side.  
  
  
Chan folded his arms with a smirk. "Hyung," He spoke through the microphone, "what has you all giddy?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Coupsu gave me a kiss this morning~ He told me he got a good night sleep~" He said, clapping his sweater paws.   
  
Minghao hummed. "Coups-hyung hasn't been getting the best sleep lately." He commented. "Good that he slept well last night. I'll have to make sure his pillow is fluffy."  
  
  
Jihoon smiled and nodded. "Keep that attitude, we're starting."  
  
  
Once the recording for Jeonghan was finished, Jihoon recruited Soonyoung. The two make eye contact while Soonyoung is in the booth. Soonyoung looked at the tiger plush he put next to the giraffe. He then looked at the shorter and held the headphones tightly.  
  
He wiped his forehead as he started practicing. "Hyung," Chan said through the microphone, " _hana saki chiru_. Not _chiro_." He said.  
  
"Ye," He cracked his neck, nervously looking through the lyrics. He breathed in and out and saw Jihoon's burning gaze.  
  
"Hoshi," Jihoon spoke, "is there something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Soonyoung swallowed harshly. "No, Woozi.. just.. let's do this." He said.  
  
  
Jeonghan pouted his lip as he heard Soonyoung's shaky voice in the recording. He stood up and walked into the recording booth. He put his arm around the hamster. He turned off the microphone quickly and looked at Soonyoung.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He whispered. "Have you been getting sleep?"  
  
"It's been a bit stressful lately.." Soonyoung said.  
  
Jeonghan nodded and hugged the younger. "Don't be afraid to ask for one of these," Jeonghan said, patting Soonyoung's back, "you deserve it for all the hard work you and the other three are doing." He patted Soonyoung's head.  
  
  
Soonyoung sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Hyung." He bowed.  
  
"Let's eat after we're finished here. You, me, Dokyeom-"  
  
"Can it be you, me, and Coups-hyung? I haven't eaten with you two in a while.." Soonyoung interrupted.  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded with a smile. "I'll ask him. Now you need to finish recording, Hoshi." He patted the boy's shoulder and exited the recording booth.  
  
Jihoon watched with worried eyes. _Is he okay? Why didn't Hoshi tell me he's feeling down? My Hoshi.._ He watched the older turn the microphone one. _Is it too personal, that he wouldn't tell me about it? But.. we love each other.. Why wouldn't he tell me what's burdening him._  
  
"Hyung," Chan got him out of his thoughts, "Hoshi's ready." He said.  
  
  
Jihoon pursed his lips and nodded. He signaled Soonyoung to start.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The staff ladies piece together Jeonghan's outfit. He giggled and flapped around, bouncing on his feet and twirlling around. Seokmin watches with chuckles as the angel gets all happy.  
  
"What's making you so happy lately?" Seo asked, standing him still while fixing something on the backside of Jeonghan's outfit.  
  
"Seungcheolllie and I have enrolled in school together. Now I feel like we're a campus couple. Ooo~ He's such a handsome student." He held his cheeks.   
  
Seokmin shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "You're not even gonna be on the campus." He commented teasingly.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged and laid down as the the director told him to. The staff put the chains on Jeonghan's wrists. Jeonghan then looked at the other members who were watching.  
  
"Cheol-daddy, do you want to do this to me later?" He asked teasingly.  
  
  
Seungcheol grew red cheeks as he hid behind Mingyu's broad shoulders. Jihoon raised an eyebrow as he watched the camera take in Jeonghan's image. It was a quick scene, but that didn't mean the angel didn't have fun. Jeonghan then moved the trampoline where he had fun bouncing and spinning around.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Soonyoung was dancing with Minghao in the sand room. Seungcheol watched Soonyoung's hesitant steps. He messed up a couple times, making Minghao fall on his back.  
  
"Ack," Minghao held his back, "Hyung! Are you trying to kill me?" He asked angrily as that wasn't the first and only time Soonyoung has made the Chinese male fall in this scene.  
  
"Sorry, Minghao.."   
  
  
Seungcheol folded his arms and squinted his eyes. _Hoshi's been acting strange lately.._ He inwardly commented. Soonyoung was sounding off while they were eating together too.   
  
Despite Soonyoung's nervousness, the sene was captured and the rest of the music video for their Japanese song, _Fallin' Flower_ , was finished.  
  
***  
  
  
Soonyoung excitedly posts things on Weverse. The accounts are all set up and the fans are spamming them with beautiful posts as well as memes. The members take their time replying to many Carats. Wonwoo figured out how to change his nickname, and pretty soon all the members were in the same boat.  
  
"Wonwoo, how do you change the username?" Seungcheol called out.  
  
"I'll text you how." Wonwoo replied.  
  
  
What he meant by texting was he replied to Seungcheol's post on Weverse. In the other dorm, Jeonghan smirked. He looked around his room and saw Seungcheol's shirt from the other night. He giggled and started something up.  
  
 _ **You want food so bad? I'll sell your clothes to buy you some.**_  
  
Jeonghan smirked at the attention it got. Only a few minutes pass by when the door was opened. A blushing Seungcheol came into the room and took his clothes. "Seo's gonna get so mad!" He said.  
  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "I don't think she will. We're feeding Carats. Why not flirt a little?" He said with an attempted wink.  
  
Seungcheol huffed and laid down next to Jeonghan. The younger chuckled as Seungcheol snuggled up against him. Seungcheol was digging his face into Jeonghan's chest like a cute puppy. "You're so cute.." He whispered, putting the phone down.  
  
He put his fingers through those thick locks and sighed. "My Seungcheol.. must you look at me with those adorable eyes?" He asked, seeing those big eyes look up at him.   
  
  
He ignored the pounding in his chest when he heard the man purr and snuggle deeper. He distracted himself with looking at comments on Weverse. But really, his attention was all over the man on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here our JeongCheol couple is just loving all over each other.  
> Something Seokmin did in the bus is making Soonyoung very nervous and scared to face Jihoon.  
> Let's all be real, JeongCheol's little flirting had us shookt didn't it?! XD


	34. Announcement!

Hello, Lovely Readers!  
  
  
We have reached the point where we’re all caught up with Seventeen’s comebacks. From this point onward, we will wait until something extraordinary happens and see how JeongCheol will face it. In the meantime, that also means that there will be a void. To fill this gap, I will write some moments for anyone: non-aff members included! All moments written will stay true to this story’s AU. Other ships along with JeongCheol are also accepted.  
  
For example: say you would want to know more about the get-away house, or behind the scenes of a certain JeongCheol moment. There aren't any promises that they will be 2-4k words long, however.  
  
  
Plot ideas not accepted:  
  
Major plot changes: a big break-up, death, etc.  
Changing the AU: no supernatural or fantasy things  
  
  
  
How to fill out the form:  
  
1\. You can include your username or a name you’d like to go by. Remaining anonymous is also allowed. Non-aff users are more than welcome to request. If you’d like to include your profile link or anywhere else I can contact you, go right on ahead.  
  
2\. If you’d like a certain moment in the story to be touched on more, please explain how so. If you have a picture/gif/video that you want the plot to go by, including that is also helpful. These plots include real JeongCheol moments and in-story moments.   
  
3\. Fluff, romance, and smut are big genres for our boys. If you’d like the chapter to not contain one of these, or any extra genres, don’t hesitate to include that. These boys are rabbits—cute, fluffy, and kinky.   
  
4\. Any extra information you’d like to include will be really helpful for not only your request, but future chapters that are related to Seventeen’s comebacks and for in-story plots. As long as it’s not in the “not accepted” list above, all ideas are accepted!  
  
  
  
Please don’t be shy while requesting. If you want to be anonymous, that’s all up to you. If you’d like to comment to say you’ve filled the form, don’t hesitate! We’re all Carats wanting warm moments from our boys. ^^   
  
  


Form:  [ https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform)


	35. [R] Blushes and Cuddles

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HmGKqap.png)

Requested by Anonymous   
Promotion Period: Home

  
  
  
Seo lined the boys up against a plain, white wall. All the members had a smile and didn't look at her in the eyes. She walked along them like a drill sergeant, looking at them with her knowing eyes.   
  
"Okay, who started it?" She stopped and folded her arms. In an instant, every finger was pointed toward Junhui.   
  
  
The Chinese male even had his finger up at himself. She clicked her tongue and chuckled. "You guys know we have a showcase in ten minutes, right?" She shook her head as they all giggled. "Go wash your faces." She commanded.  
  
Each member took off to the mirrors and bathrooms. Jeonghan looked in the mirror and wiped off the candy frosting that stuck to his upper lip while Soonyoung wiped his nose from pushing his face into his sweets plate.  
  
Every event that the boys attend has a catering service. Whether it be noodles or pizza; hamburgers or beef; chicken or pork; sweets or sours. Today's catering is sweets. And Junhui _might_ have started a little competition.  
  
  
Every members' face was cleaned off and a new coat of makeup was put on accordingly. Having being introduced, the boys come out one by one doing their special thing. Including the special cartwheel.  
  
"Say the name," Seungcheol started, having the other members follow suit. "Hello, we are,  
  
  
"Seventeen." They bowed to the crowd.  
  
  
They all sit down and tell jokes about each other and exposing habits to the fans. Jeonghan sat down next to Seungcheol and the two make eye contact. Blushing, they turn back to the fans and other members. Seungcheol looked down at Jeonghan's thigh as he was listening to the members talk.  
  
He gently massaged it and the younger looked back at him. "Are you cold?" Seungcheol asked.  
  
"A little," Jeonghan mumbled.   
  
Seungcheol kept his arm hooked around Jeonghan's thigh and leaned closer in an effort to spread his warmth. He saw the blush spread on Jeonghan's features. "Coupseu.. you'ree flirting with me while we're supposed to be giving attention to fans?" Jeonghan asked in a quiet voice as the members hop around the stage.  
  
Their attention comes back when Seungkwan starts talking about Jeonghan's solo performances from a couple years ago.  
  
"Can we get it on the big screen?" Seungkwan stood up, pointing at the screen across the stage. "Noona, please get the clip on the screen so we can see the _professional_ Yoon Jeonghan perform." He teased.  
  
  
Jeonghan widened his eyes when he noticed the staff searching for the video. He looked back at Seungcheol who was laughing away from his microphone.  
  
"What are you doing laughing," He weakly slapped Seungcheol's thigh, "tell them to stop."  
  
Seungcheol shook his head as he watched the screen. Jeonghan looked back at it and opened his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows. His body curled especially at that thrust he was working on so many weeks for.  
  
"You're fine, Jeonghan." Seungcheol patted the younger's thigh with laughs, fighting the urge to kiss Jeonghan for comfort.  
  
  
Jeonghan let the man hold him as the members made more comments on it and even replayed the video. "Specifically this part," Mingyu stood up, "he kept saying, 'Yah, Mingyu-ah. You have to have the right expression.' What is the right expression with when you land on the stage?!" He made the Carats laugh.  
  
  
"Yah.." Jeonghan held his microphone up for a moment but his arm weakened when he didn't have a comeback.  
  
Fans laughed as he looked back at Seungcheol for help. Seungcheol shrugged and brought him closer while the other members start on something else. He stroked Jeonghan's hair.  
  
"Don't be too embarassed, you worked really hard for that performance. I was so happy when you did it so well that day." Seungcheol encouraged. "You remember during rehearsal you got hurt a lot."  
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and smiled toward Seungcheol. They make eye contact, forgetting about the crowd of Carats watching them.   
  
"There's also another performance," Chan mentioned, "he always told me, 'Dino-ah, when you dance, you're cool. I want to be cool like you.' But then he performed and said, 'You need to be cool like me.'" Chan stood up and pointed at them while looking at the fans.  
  
"It's always this hyung who nags," Seungkwan said jokingly, "'Seungkwan-ah, that's not how you eat soup.'"   
  
Jeonghan looked down while laughing silently. Seungcheol held Jeonghan's cheeks and looked into his eyes with a big smile. The younger couldn't help but smile and turn away, backing his body into the other male as the members start talking about other things.  
  
"Seo said I could come over tonight," Seungcheol whispered, "why don't we walk around the building with some snacks before cuddling?" He suggested.  
  
Jeonghan simply nodded, watching the members interact with the fans. "I need to go hide in a corner," Jeonghan said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll be your corner," He whispered, kissing Jeonghan's ear that isn't facing the fans.  
  
"Careful.." Jeonghan mumbled.  
  
  
Seungcheol stroked the younger's arm while listening to the other members. "I love you." He whispered.   
  
"You too.." Jeonghan said before raising his microphone to talk to the Carats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first request!  
> Hopefully Anonymous Carat enjoyed the little chapter.  
> I was so excited when I saw your request, and then I died over the cute moment
> 
> <3


	36. [R] Puppy-Bunny Combi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yancy Mae  
> Promotion Period: Svt Semi-hiatus

Jeonghan looked at the comments for his radio Vlive. He sighed inwardly as he looked at the time.  Man, I'm so bored. He clicked his tongue and read comments about Animal Crossing. "Sorry, Carats, I don't play that game. I don't really see the point of it." He said.

"I'm not really into horror movies either," Jeonghan commented, "I saw this one movie, but it wasn't scary." He continued as he read some titles. "Friday 13th? That's the one they go camping, right?"

He chuckled as the fans wrote more things. His eyes drifted to the shirt that was left in his room. He smiled as his mind went to the smiling face that the shirt belonged to. Blushing, he looks back at the comments. Time passes by and he decides he's too bored with the Vlive and decides to wrap it up.

He picked his mask up and put it on while exiting the building. He sticks his hands in his pocket as he walks a little further until he gets to the company building. The automatic doors let him in and he makes his way to Seo's office. 

"Noona!" He called through the door. "I'm taking a company vehicle!" He said.

The door opened up and the woman gave him a questioning look. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm bored and I haven't seen Coups in a couple of weeks." She could hear his pout through his mask. "That and I haven't ever met Kkuma, so I want to meet her."

Seo rolled her eyes. "Fine, just be careful." She permitted.

Jeonghan happily ran out of the building to go to the garage. He was granted a set of keys and he was on his way to Seungcheol's house.  He's going to be surprised to see me. He thought deviously.

  
  


***

  
  


Seungcheol took another picture of Kkuma and posted it on Weverse, giggling at how the dog puts her fuzzy head against his neck. "My daughter," He typed up.

He heard the doorbell and looked up from his phone. He patted the dog's behind and she hopped off of his chest. He stood up from the couch and opened the door, having the dog follow close behind him. "Jeonghan?"

"Hi!" He put his arms around the older. "I've missed you so much." He said before hearing little grumbles.

He broke from the hug and walked inside the house. Kkuma looked up at Jeonghan and growled a little. "Kkuma~" He went on one knee to put his hand at her nose.

She backed up and started barking at him. "Does she hate new people?" Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol with a pout.

"No, she's usually open about meeting new people." Seungcheol commented.

Jeonghan pouted his lip and took his shoes off nonetheless. He walked further into the house and looked around at the furniture. "Oh, in my house, the couches are over here." He commented but sat down on the comfortable couch without permission.

Seungcheol was speechless. One, Jeonghan is over here. Two, he's acting as if this is his house. Three, Kkuma hasn't stopped growling since Jeonghan made his presence known. He cautiously sat next to Jeonghan and put his arm around the bunny's shoulders.

Jeonghan smiles at him, putting his hand on the older's thigh. Just as they were about to kiss, the little dog started barking.

"Bark bark!" Kkuma jumped onto Seungcheol's lap. 

Seungcheol took his arm back and started scratching under Kkuma's chin. "Don't be rude, Kkuma~" He cooed, kissing her head.

Jeonghan saw the puppy. She looked like she had a victorious smile as she was being pampered by her owner.  Oh I get it.. "Cheollie~" He gave a cute whine, knowing fully well that Seungcheol would be instantly drawn to it.  He likes cute things.

Seungcheol looked at the adult and smiled at those big eyes looking at him. He cupped Jeonghan's cheek and put their lips together. 

Kkuma then started grumbling, pawing at Seungcheol's chest. The kiss was cut short as Seungcheol's hands and eyes went back to the four-legged creature. Jeonghan watched her smile again, looking like she's dancing on Seungcheol's lap.

"So," Jeonghan folded his arms, "where are your parents?" He asked.

Seungcheol softly scratched behind Kkuma's ear. The dog sounded like she was purring at the small action. "They're out shopping for supplies. They want to make sure Kkuma has enough food during this time." He answered.

Jeonghan nodded and saw the look the girl made at him. It looked smug. "I could use a little massage too, Cheol-daddy.." He muttered.

In a way, Seungcheol didn't find that to be dirty. He knows he's called Kkuma his daughter on Weverse before, so he suspects Jeonghan's been looking at the messages. And now he realizes..  Jeonghan wants attention. He's jealous. He chuckled a bit and moved a hand to Jeonghan's nape.

Jeonghan relaxes as Seungcheol gently massages his skin there. Kkuma seemed to notice that not all of the owner's attention was on her. She grumbled and barked at Jeonghan. 

"Kkuma," Seungcheol picked the dog up and kissed her head, "don't be jealous. My bunny here was my pet first." He whispered.

The dog tilted her head. "It's like they only pick things they want to understand." Seungcheol chuckled.

Jeonghan chuckled. "Oh well.. she doesn't like me." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Not much I can do about that, right? You're too good of a person for someone to not want to themselves." He stated.

  
  


Seungcheol laughed and put Kkuma down onto the floor, following the bunny into the kitchen. He back-hugged Jeonghan and put his chin on Jeonghan's shoulder. "Thank you for coming here," He whispered, holding Jeonghan closer to him, "it's been hard for me lately." He said.

Jeonghan lightly tapped on Seungcheol's hand and nodded. "I know.." He said. "Preparing for the comeback, this virus, the members.. it's been a bit tough." He whispered back. "I'm just so relieved you're relaxing here, and with a good friend too." 

Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan's neck, feeling up and down the boy's chest. Jeonghan blushed when he felt the hand wander just a little further, lightly holding his member. "Cheol.." He whispered.

"Mom said Kkuma's not allowed in the kitchen. But she never said anything about my bunny-boy." Seungcheol said, massaging Jeonghan's member.

Seungcheol could feel the younger shudder a bit, his slowly rising erection was proof that Seungcheol's massaging was doing wonders for him. Jeonghan felt the older start grinding behind him. He moved along to the beat that was in Seungcheol's head, moaning a bit as it didn't take long for Seungcheol to be activated either.

"In..in the kitchen?" Jeonghan chuckled.

"Kkuma might follow us to the bed and grumble at you." Seungcheol mentioned.

  
  


Jeonghan nodded and let the older sit him down on a chair. He sits on Seungcheol's lap as their lips and tongues play together. He feels under Seungcheol's shirt, feeling those muscles all around and imagining them as Seungcheol works out. "Cheol.. How long are your parents going to be out? They might.."

"Sh.." Seungcheol whispered. "Don't worry, bend over the table so I can prepare you." He instructed.

  
  
Jeonghan blushed and did as the man told him to do. Seungcheol took the hand lotion on the window sill. Coating his fingers, he prepares the younger gently. And once that was done, Jeonghan was sitting on his lap once more.   
  
  
The pace was slow and even as to not break the chair. He lifted himself up and put himself back down as Seungcheol kissed his neck. It didn’t feel like they were having sex; no, it felt like they were just getting closer to each other. Something that both of them missed: being close to each other.   
  
And once they came together, it felt magical. Jeonghan smiled as he stuffed his face in the older’s neck, now clothed and coming down from their perverted state.   
  
“I love you so much, Jeonghan.” He said, kissing the boy’s cheek.   
  
Jeonghan smiled and nodded. “I love you too.. Maybe we should play Animal Crossing together so Kkuma doesn’t get jealous with me coming over.” He chuckled.   
  
  
  
Seungcheol laughed too and nodded. “My brother knows how to play it. I’ll ask him for some pointers.” He said.   
  
  
Jeonghan nodded and after a while, their bodies returned to normal. That’s when the parents walked through the door. They look at each other and laugh a little, standing up from the chair.   
  
  
Jeonghan exited the kitchen, and the dog still looked upset. Perhaps even more upset now. He went on one knee and whispered to the dog.    
  
  
“You might be his daughter, but I’m his  mate .” He winked.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to make something about the jelly Kkuma!   
> Thank you so much for requesting it~  
> Kkuma just wants Coups all to herself, that's all. ;)
> 
> <3


	37. [R] Tiger's Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kelly2010  
> Promotion Period: Fear  
> Pairing: SoonHoon

Soonyoung got up with the shorter. Jihoon held his hand and walked him out of the practice room. He followed like an obedient hamster as Jihoon walked him all the way to the dorm and into Jihoon's room. The door closed silently and Jihoon gently put the other on his bed.

  
  


"Please make me forget.." Soonyoung requested as Jihoon softly put kisses on his jawline.   
  


"Forget what?" Jihoon was curious.   
  


Soonyoung shook his head. "I hate to be cliché with the song.. but the memories are getting toxic." He would rather not talk about Seokmin.

  
  


Jihoon nodded and put a gentle kiss on the back of Soonyoung's hand. "Then drink my poison, I'll make you forget." He whispered as they watched each other's eyes.   
  


Soonyoung let the younger put their lips together again tonight, kissing him softly while reaching for the lamp. Jihoon turned off the lamp, making Soonyoung feel like he's alone in a forest with just the little boy on his chest.

  
  


Jihoon kissed Soonyoung's chest lightly as he took off the older's shirt. He tossed it to the side and then pulled up his own shirt, letting their chests come together. Soonyoung brings the boy closer in their kiss. He moaned a bit as Jihoon started rolling his hips in a small beat.

  
  


Jihoon feels the tiger is getting in the spirit of things, and so he went down to his pants. He pulled down Soonyoung's sweatpants followed by his boxers. And in that moment, Jihoon realizes that this is technically his first time too. He can't remember what happened between him and Seungcheol a while ago.   
  


He nervously put his lips around the older's member, sucking on it slowly. He let a warm breath come out. "Hoshi-ah," Woozi spoke up with a small voice, "why don't you take lead?"   
  


"I don't know what to do.." Soonyoung commented.

  
  


Jihoon looked around the darkness nervously. "We need some lotion.." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He poked his head out of the door while securing the jacket around his waist.   
  


He saw that all of the rooms were occupied aside from Seungcheol's room. He sneaked into the room and opened all of the drawers until he saw a few bottles of the lubricant he needed.  They won't notice one missing. He nodded and ran back into his bedroom.

  
  


"Okay," Jihoon went back on top of Soonyoung, "well.. I think it's time you prepare me, right? Don't you remember what they did that night we played spin the chopsticks?"

  
  


Soonyoung tried to remember. He was dead-beat drunk that night. However, he knew what the younger was getting at. He reversed their position and put his lips on Jihoon's neck, sucking lightly on the skin there; taking in what Jihoon's worth. His mind filled with Jihoon's body and his smile. He thought of the boy's cute and lovable smile, how he always smiled at Soonyoung.

  
  


He remembered how they've gotten along well together. Not because they have similar interests, but something else pulled them together.  I want Woozi closer. He thought. Jihoon's lips were the poison, and Soonyoung was drinking it right up.   
  


For a moment he forgot about everything else. He forgot he was supposed to be furthering their contact. He was getting high off of the boy's lips. "Woozi.." He muttered.   
  


"Let's make a rule," Jihoon started, "no stage names in our bed." He stated.

  
  


Soonyoung kissed the boy's jawline in confirmation. "Jihoon, you're really making me happy right now." He said honestly.   
  


"Soonyoung.." Jihoon felt their heart beats come together.  I love you too.. He confessed inwardly.  For a while, I've loved you so much.. My tiger. "You're making me happy too." He said.

  
  


Soonyoung went to take down the rest of Jihoon's clothes. He then coated his fingers and slowly went into Jihoon's body, feeling the warmth radiate between them. Jihoon's moans were shaky as he felt the one finger going in and out of him slowly. Soonyoung's movements were more delicate than Jihoon imagined.

It relieved the younger. He welcomed the kiss Soonyoung wanted to have. Their kiss turned from dirty to lovely. Instead of earlier when they were suffocating, Jihoon feels like he's breathing. Soonyoung feels like he is thriving with the small kisses. He feels like he can just live off of Jihoon's sweet lips.   
  


The one finger was followed by two more when the time was right, making Jihoon stretched and comfortable; ready for what's to come. Soonyoung took his fingers back and reached for the lotion once more. He spread the essentials on his member, before taking his place with Jihoon's lips once more.   
  


He holds Jihoon's hand and hip, slowly making his way into the little vocal genius. Jihoon moaned softly, holding Soonyoung's hand tighter as a sign he needs it to remain this slow.

  
  


"I'm sorry," Soonyoung whispered against the boy's neck, kissing him everywhere as Jihoon's body adjusts.   
  


"Don't be," Jihoon whispered back, his free hand stroking the boy's hair back, "my little tiger.."

  
  


Soonyoung smiled, Jihoon could feel it. "Rawrr," He gave a small roar.

  
  


"Yes, that's my tiger-boy." Jihoon giggled, hearing Soonyoung continue like that. 

  
  


Soonyoung felt the boy was relaxed. He started moving gently, keeping his smile as Jihoon giggled a little. Their lips come together briefly often, each thrust makes them kiss. Soonyoung's hand then moved to hold Jihoon's body protectively.   
  


Jihoon brought the older closer, feeling the warmth pool in his stomach. He wrapped his legs around the tiger and moaned lightly when a certain place was hit. The bed wasn't loud and their voices weren't loud either. However, both of them felt their connection.

  
  


They came together. Soonyoung fell to the side breathless. But this time of being breathless was different. He wasn't working late hours into the night on choreography. No, he was making love. "Jihoon.." He whispered the boy's name.   
  


"Soonyoung," Jihoon put his head on the older's chest, "th-thank you.." He smiled.   
  


Soonyoung smiled too, stroking the shorter's hair.  I love you.. He widened his eyes at his thought. He wanted to say it, he really did. "Good night, Jihoon.." He said instead.

  
  


Jihoon leaned in closer, holding the hamster closer.  I waited six years for this day.. He realized. He heard the tiger snore. "I love you, Soonyoung." He whispered.

  
  


He then fell asleep too.   
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't technically a JeongCheol moment, but I do feel like SoonHoon's first time was just brushed over.  
> Thank you for requesting, Kelly!  
> When I wrote Chapter 26, I imagined that their first time was sort of like this.  
> Angsty but with hidden love.
> 
> <3


	38. Kidult

[February 8th, 2014 - Green Practice Room] 

Hansol looked up at the camera before noticing the older boy walking around with sunglasses on. The boy had sass in his steps. Whether he be on camera or off camera, Seungkwan would always act like he's on a celebrity TV show. He sat properly, he spoke like he owned the place, and he would give a charming smile to the other members. 

Seungkwan is small, in Hansol's opinion. He's a petite male from Jeju Island. His voice is strong and beautiful; his attitude was surprisingly attractive to him, even though the boy roasts him like a turkey. Something about him tells him not to hold a grudge and that Seungkwan is just playing.  We're all young, of course we're just teasing.. He convinced himself.

When Seungkwan spinned from the camera to Hansol, the younger sat up properly. "Vernon!" Seungkwan pointed and said in English, "happii bursdae!" He clapped.

Hansol smiled, remembering today is his and Seokmin's birthday. Hearing congratulations from the diva was all he needed. However, Seungkwan stood him up. "I have a special surprise for you," Seungkwan whispered.

Seungkwan walked closer to a camera, still having one of Hansol's hands in his grasp. "We're going to the dorm." He informed the people watching. 

He looked at the young girl in training. Her hair is short and her glasses sat on her chubby cheeks well. "Miss Seo! We're done for the day!" He said, walking Hansol out of the practice room.

Hansol stayed silent as he was walked into their room. Chan was somewhere else during this time, most likely working on his singing. The three and Samuel share a bedroom. "Sam, I'd like some time with Hansol." Seungkwan smiled at the little boy.

"You guys," He poked Seungkwan with a teasing smile, "have fun~" He ran out of the bedroom.

Hansol raised an eyebrow as Seungkwan locked the door. "What was that about?" He asked.

Seungkwan smiled and sat him on the bottom bunk, Seungkwan's bed. "Hansol," He started, "I don't know how much this would mean to you. You might find it cheesy, pathetic, or worthless." His smile remained on his lips.

Hansol gave a small smile back. "Anything you say or do means a lot to me, Seungkwan." He assured. 

Seungkwan nodded. "Alright.." He held Hansol's hands. "Choi Hansol Vernon, for your birthday present, I will allow you to take me out on a date." He gave permission.

Hansol chuckled, making the older frown a bit. "A date?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Seungkwan rubbed his neck. "It was a joke, of course." He said.

Hansol shook his head. "Oh no," He held the boy's hands, "no way am I passing this opportunity off." He said with a chuckle.

Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes. "It was just a prank, Hansol." He lied with a chuckle.

"Mr. Boo," Hansol started like a news reporter, "do you know that you can never take your word back in the entertainment industry as well as your band member's heart?" He asked, putting the fake microphone at Seungkwan's lips.

  
  


Seungkwan's cheeks turn red. It was the first time Hansol saw the confident boy crumble with smiles and whines. "Hansol.." He pushed the boy away when Hansol started inching closer to him.

"You're so cheesy.." Seungkwan stood up and Hansol fell off the bed. "Do you.. actually want to date me?" He asked.

Hansol looked up at him with a smile. "I've always had a fantasy of dating my celebrity.." He stated.

Seungkwan smirks and holds his hip. "Alright.. but listen here," He put his index finger up, "if you break my heart, I'm going to break you." He said.

"I'll be your loyal subject forever, your highness." He bowed.

  
  


Seungkwan went on one knee and lifted the boy's chin. They smiled and chuckled at the little drama they just displayed. The older initiated the kiss, putting their lips together softly. Hansol deepened the kiss, putting his arms around the diva protectively.

"Best birthday ever.." Hansol commented.

"Let's go congratulate Seokmin." Seungkwan suggested.

Hansol did nothing but follow the boy right out the door, letting the diva hold his hand the entire time.

  
  


[Present]

" I'm not afraid of tomorrow that's falling. We're together, so I'm not scared of tears " Seungcheol wrote down at the table in Jihoon's studio.

Hansol blinked a few times, listening to the music playing. Images of Seungkwan's smile made his heart flutter. He remembered that Seungkwan would always make his days happy while they were training. " Above this world that's covered in black, you paint it with white feelings. " He said aloud.

Jihoon looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow. He looked around and found a pen to write the words Hansol just uttered.

"Hyung, Seungkwan texted me saying he wants me to get coffee with him." Hansol stood up. "I'll be here for recording tonight." He bowed.

Jihoon nodded. "Have fun," He said, "but don't get anything with caffeine. Manager Jeon said that you've been having too much caffeine lately." He mentioned.

Hansol hummed and looked at Seungcheol. The older looked up at him and smiled. "See you later." He waved.

The quiet male walked out of Woozi's room. He walked down the hall to the elevator. When he exited, he met Seungkwan in the lobby. The look Seungkwan gave him would appear to be Seungkwan's normal smile. But in reality, Hansol could feel the kiss on his cheek.

"I heard about the caffeine," Seungkwan said, "so I got decaf for us." He handed Hansol the cookies and cream coffee.

Hansol smiled. "Thanks, let's go watch Itaewon Class." He suggested.

"Again?" Seungkwan chuckled. "You liked it that much?" He asked.

"And I know you liked it too." Hansol winked.

Seungkwan smiled and put their hands together as they exited the building. They walked to the dorm together. 

  
  


At the same time, Seokmin was holding a late-night reading radio VLive in his room. He ended the show with tears. "Ah, the members are going to tease me." He chuckled. "I'm sorry Carat-deul, I don't know why I got so emotional." He said, looking at the comments coming in.

He smiled at all of the warm comments that were sent his way. He put his phone on his nightstand when he was finished. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. About to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, there was a knock at the door.

He gave a hum as a sign as the person could come in. He saw Jeonghan there with two cups in his hands, closing the door silently with his foot. "Dokyeom-ah," He sat down on the bed and handed one of the cups to Seokmin, "don't think we would tease you over that.." He said with a smile.

Seokmin looked down at the warm milk and wiped a tear. "I just.. Sometimes I stop and realize that so many people find  me interesting." He sipped on the beverage. "I'm a nobody, Hyung.." He looked at the older.

"Seokmin, you're not a nobody." Jeonghan said softly. "You're so unique, you're beautiful, fun, amazing, and most of all, you're my friend." He held the boy's hand.

Seokmin smiled. "Thanks.." His eyes twinkled with tears.

"We're all here together, and Carats are supporting us." Jeonghan started. "If they thought you were a nobody, if they thought all of us were nobodies, we wouldn't be Seventeen." He said.

"Everyone's somebody," Jeonghan said, "even if you're working a small job in the bathroom, everyone is worth it in this world. No one's better or worse than the other." Jeonghan patted the boy's back before rubbing it.

Seokmin sipped on the warm beverage, humming at its warmth. "If you ever need to cry, don't feel ashamed about it." Jeonghan said. "I know we tease each other on stage, but you know it's out of love.

"We're here for each other, Dokyeomie." He continued, bringing the boy closer to him. "We all have something to cry about, we're all going through our own personal struggles. But I'd like it better if we could cry together." He said, blinking away the tears that were trying to come.

He wanted to stay strong for the boy. "Thank you, Hyung." Seokmin said, finishing the small glass and putting it on the nightstand. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" He asked.

Jeonghan chuckled. "What, are you a child?" He asked. "I'll stay with you all night, Dokyeom-ah." He assured, laying the boy down and tucking him in. 

Seokmin wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and smiled up at the older. "Thank you.." 

"Gooomaaapppdaa~" Jeonghan sang in Seokmin's voice teasingly.

  
  


They laugh and start tickling each other until they cuddle. Jeonghan closes his eyes, holding the boy close to him as the darkness fills the room.

"Good night." Jeonghan whispered.

  
  


***

  
  


Laughter and shouts came from every corner of the studio. Soonyoung was working on Seungkwan's diva-like sass while Wonwoo was practicing his reactions. He chose purple sunglasses to go with the purple wall that the staff members are putting up.

Jisoo and Junhui look at each other for a couple minutes. "Ssamday-"

"Sunday." Jisoo corrected with a slow pronunciation. "Sunday morning, rain is falling~" He sang.

Junhui coughed a little. "Saamdady moning, lalalala~" He strummed the ukulele in his hand.

Seokmin picked up a wig and put it on his head. He liked the way the strands fell onto his shoulders. He completed the  Aju Nice look by putting a hat on. He felt fabulous and untouchable, just like how he found Jeonghan. 

Speaking of the male, Jeonghan adjusts the denim jacket Seungcheol is wearing. "Remember, today is about having fun." Jeonghan whispered to the older. "You don't have to take any of this seriously and just have fun." He looked at the man in the eyes.

Seungcheol gave a small smile. "Thanks, Jeonghan." He stroked the boy's hair, seeing a pair of Minghao's glasses on the bridge of Jeonghan's nose.

"I want you to feel welcome to be on our programs," Jeonghan said, feeling the material of the robe he's wearing while pushing his feet back into the slippers, "Carats want you healthy, Seventeen wants you healthy, and I want you healthy." He smiled with small blush.

Seungcheol lifted the boy's chin, giving a wide smile. "I'm healthy, Jeonghan." He assured. "I'll give Carats my all and take care of you guys." He promised as he gave Jeonghan a hug.

Jeonghan smiled and closed his eyes, bringing the male closer. "You were so adorable playing chess, you know." Jeonghan commented. "I wanted to ask Pledis how I could apply to be a mannequin. I want to be hugged like that." He said in his pout voice, causing Seungcheol to melt.

"Stop being so cute, Hanni." Seungcheol pulled back.

Jeonghan's cute eyes were only for Seungcheol at this moment. Staff have learned to look away or stop recording once these two start flirting. Once they start being all lovey-dovey, there's no stopping them. 

"We need to prepare our makeup." Jisoo came by.

Of course, only the other members can tear the parents apart. "See you later." Jeonghan waved as he let Jisoo walk him away. 

Seungcheol sat down after introducing himself as Mingyu. Everyone came in, imitating the other member. Their mission today was to watch their music videos. A sense of emotion came over the members as they saw their younger selves act out for the music video.

"I lost so much weight then." MIngyu pointed at the screen when Seungcheol was there.

The leader blushed and looked down. The room got chaotic with Soonyoung pretending to Seungkwan-cry. Seungkwan kicked the tiger and Seokmin ran to the wall, getting his hand clean of whatever he had touched during the IF series.

  
  


Seungcheol and Jeonghan happened to look over at each other as the members were having fun together. Their eyes locked and they couldn't help but blush, looking away from each other. 

It then came time where the members spoke to each other. They said meaningful words, trying to keep it light, but Seungcheol couldn't fight the tears that were starting in his eyes as Mingyu said things to him.

"Seungcheol," Mingyu started, getting Seungcheol's attention automatically, "let's make Seventeen always happy." He said, looking at the light fixtures above. "Try hard in every moment, you can do it." Mingyu looked at the leader.

Seungcheol chuckled. "Our minds are similar." He commented.

"Let's go cheer ourselves up." Mingyu gathered the members.

  
  


Minghao geared up for screaming. "Let's shock the world!!" He tried roaring like Soonyoung.

  
  


And that's what Seventeen did. After their makeup and clothes were changed, Assistant Seo drove them to a restaurant. The members ordered their favorites and cheered with their sodas in the air.

"Today," Soonyoung stood up, "makes five years since debut." He said, looking at the other members with his soda in his hand. "Today, makes another year that we, thirteen, handsome, young men, make millions of fans happy and inspired." He continued, getting agreement from some of the members near to him.

"Today," Soonyoung paused, "starts another year in the eternity I want to spend with you guys." He looked at each member one-by-one. "To Seventeen!" He shouted.

"To Seventeen!" They cheered back.

"To Carat-deul!!!" Soonyoung yelled to the top of his lungs, deafening Junhui next to him.

The members laughed. "To Carat-deul!" They cheered back, drinking their soda.

"Horanghae~!!" Soonyoung had enough energy for one more.

"Horanghae~" Jihoon was the only one who cheered back at that one.

The members smirk and look at the couple sitting next to each other. Wonwoo took the straw out of his mouth. "Interesting, Woozi." He commented, seeing the other blushing.

Soonyoung put an arm around Jihoon and kissed his cheek. Hansol nonchalantly looked at the older next to him. His idol, Boo Seungkwan, is looking back at him with a smile that says it all. He leaned closer to put their lips together, earning roars from the table.

Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol. "This makes me feel like we're college students hanging out on a Friday night." He commented, smiling at the leader.

"There's someone for everyone and joy around the table." Seungcheol agreed. "Times like this, I remember that adults can act like kids too and have fun." He held Jeonghan's hand under the table.

  
  


Jeonghan's eyes ease in tiredness as he leans against Seungcheol. The older naturally put his arm around the boy as he watched the other members playing some games with their food. 

" It's precious.. Stay here with me ." Jeonghan whisper-sang.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the other. He pulled Jeonghan closer as his heart beated. " We're together, just the way you are.. " Seungcheol quietly sang back as he was slowly falling asleep.

" Like a grown-up child.. " They sang together.

  
  


Even with the noise and bumping of the table, the couple somehow found peace. They fell asleep with their plates half eaten and their sodas barely drunk. 

* * *

  
Hello!   
I'm so sorry that this one took forever for me to write.  
Whenever I sat down and wanted to write for this chapter, nothing came to me.  
But for three mornings, non-consecutively, I had ideas.  
And here there are.  
I was always curious on how VerKwan became a thing haha  
The ending is relatively cheesy, but I'll make the next one better. I promise.  
Thank you for waiting so long <3  
  
Please do remember that you can always request if you'd like a certain moment written!

[ https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform)


	39. Left & Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note before we begin, this chapter includes some moments that were requested by Katrina.

[Fear]

  
  
Seungcheol chases Jeonghan down the hallway with his silver microphone in his hand. The black-haired boy giggles as he sneaks into a different room before Seungcheol runs down the next hallway. Seungcheol looked around, seeing that this hallway is a dead end.

He smirked and looked at the doors, reading the names. He smirked when he came to a waiting room that had no signs out saying that a band was inside. He moved the colored signs to signal that someone's inside before opening the door.

He closed the door behind him and looked around the room that happens to have its lights on. Knowing that he has the boy cornered, he takes his time to scan the room. He walked up to the couch and looked at the floor before looking to the wall.

"Yahh!" Jeonghan surprised him from behind by wrapping his arms around Seungcheol and squealing loudly.

Seungcheol was a bit scared, he would admit that. But having the younger pull him down onto the couch and kiss his bare face all over is something that got him out of his fear.

"I win~" Jeonghan said with his eyes crescents and his teeth showing.

Seungcheol laughed and held the boy's side. "We have to go get our makeup done, Jeonghan." He said, bringing Jeonghan closer anyway.

Jeonghan sighed happily in the kiss as it was starting to get real. He felt Seungcheol's hands moving down his body until his hands gripped both of his butt cheeks. He moaned and pushed his starting bulge against Seungcheol. Seungcheol let out an interested hum, pushing their hips together.

"You two," The door opened up, "you two need to prepare for the performance and the games the network has set for you." Seo said, turning on the other lights.

Jeonghan reluctantly sits up. "Can't they wait?" He whined.

"No.. They said if you make them wait another ten minutes, they'll just come in and record you." Seo said with a sigh.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "Will they pay us? We can get pretty hot when we're in bed." He gave a teasing smile. "Carats would buy that, right?" He looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. "You're making our fans out to be perverts.." He shook his head, walking out of the room with the woman.

  
  


Pretty soon, Jeonghan found himself bending over the table with Seungcheol holding his hips. He would have blushed if it weren't for the cameras being on them. Even though he was joking about being dirty for the fans, he didn't have the confidence to actually do it.

He stood upright and looked back at Seungcheol, who automatically gave him that gummy smile when they locked eyes. Jeonghan smiled and whispered, "Your hands are on my hips." 

The male retracted his hands as Jeonghan turned toward the camera and the crew behind it.

  
  


However, as time passed, Seungcheol's health was quickly declining. It started out with the members losing their strength and having to step out during some performances, but there came a time that had all of the members concerned.

Seungcheol took his wires off and sighed, holding his eyes with his hand. His elbow was resting against the wall and his other hand was on his hip.

"I just can't continue.." He muttered.

Jeonghan saw the cameras for their documentary and waved his hand to turn them off. "Coups, is everything okay?" He asked, holding the man's shoulder.

Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan to make some space. "No, nothing's okay." He said, looking into Jeonghan's eyes. 

The younger looked hurt and that only made Seungcheol feel guilty. "I'm sorry.." He muttered, cupping Jeonghan's cheek. "I have to go, I can't continue the show." He said.

Jeonghan got closer. "What's wrong? Please tell me." He whispered, his eyes pleading.

  
  


Seo walks up to them and gives a concerned eye. "Seungcheol, we need to leave now if we're going to." She said with an apologetic tone. 

Seungcheol nodded and stepped away from Jeonghan. "Seungcheol," Jeonghan got the male's attention, "I'll see you at home, okay?" He said with furrowed eyebrows as he put his ear piece back in.

  
  


The leader just hung his head low as he walked with Seo out of the building. The cameras stayed on him until the van door closed.

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan automatically went to Seungcheol's room when the members returned home. He tried talking to the male and kissing him. He tried to hug him and cuddle, but Seungcheol wouldn't move. The tears going down their cheeks mixed before Jeonghan left Seungcheol alone..

  
  
  


As Seungcheol recovered, he noticed his attitude toward the younger. He felt guilty that he didn't accept any of Jeonghan's comfort. Not until the boy visited him at his parent's house and made Kkuma jealous. From then on, he decided that the boy would be all blushes.

He took out his phone and started posting cute things on Weverse that had Jeonghan reacting.

Seungcheol

Have a good day!

Jeonghan

Kay~ <3

  
  


However, he found himself to be the one blushing. "They're at it again," Jihoon said with a slight chuckle, lowering his phone, "they're flirting all over. Even when they're not together." He said, looking at Soonyoung.

The tiger inwardly sighed and smiled. "Their fearless~" He joked with the title.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "I hate it when you guys play with my songs like that, you know." He said. "Why do you guys always have to use the lyrics and stuff like this.." He muttered and stood up.

  
  


Soonyoung watched the door close. For a moment, he saw Jihoon's blushing smile. He stood up and picked his bag up from the floor. He put his mask on as he exited the company building and then walked to the dorm. He looked at a restaurant first. 

This restaurant is one that he normally goes to to drink with Seungcheol. He sighed and sat down inside, pulling down his mask to gulp down the beverage.

  
  


Guilt ran wild in his pores..

  
[Flashback]

"Dokyeom, where are the others?" Soonyoung asked as he sat down next to Seokmin in their bus.

Seokmin tapped his screen, covering the time stamp and using the excuse that Seo canceled. "Oh well.." Seokmin put his phone away.

"So.." Soonyoung looked around.

  
  


The hamster was surprised when Seokmin put his hand on Soonyoung's thigh. "Hoshi-yah," Seokmin whispered, getting closer. "I'm ready to open up to you." 

Soonyoung widened his eyes. "O-open up?" He asked.

"It's just you and me in this lonely bus.. Won't you make love with me?" Seokmin asked, muting the tiger by kissing him.

Soonyoung's emotions got to him..  
  
[End Flashback]  


  
  


And it were those emotions that had Soonyoung in his room with a couple cases of alcohol. He popped a bottle open and let the tears go down his cheeks.  How could I let myself do that? His shoulders trembled and he choked on the beverage more than once.

This isn't the first time he's had this come to him. Everyday, when he sees Jihoon, he has this knot in his stomach that keeps getting tighter. Especially when the boy smiles at him; when the boy flirts with him or says something lovingly, he can't help but feel the guilt of cheating on him in his stomach.

  
  


About to take another swig, his bedroom door opened. He widened his eyes, thinking that he locked it and told the members he was going to bed.

He saw Jihoon's eyes on him. He had a smile before he saw Soonyoung's eyes. He then looks around the tiger, seeing the empty bottles. 

"Hoshi, what's wrong?" He asked, closing and locking the door behind him. "I thought you were sleeping, I was hoping for a cuddle.." He explained his reason for being there.

  
  


Soonyoung put the bottle down when Jihoon went on his knees. Soonyoung is against the wall in the corner of his room. "I.. I can't keep it from you anymore, Jihoon." He wiped his tears with his palm.

"What? What are you keeping from me?" Jihoon asked, his eyebrows furrowing and his heart already knew he couldn't handle what the boy was about to tell him. He didn't know what the boy was hiding, but if it made Soonyoung look like this, he knows it's nothing good.

Soonyoung's breathing went quicker. "D-DK and I.. we.. I.." Soonyoung's tears came down faster when Jihoon's scared expression turned into a hurt one. 

"Spit it out, what did you do?" Jihoon asked, having a feeling he already knows. But he wants to hear it from Soonyoung himself.

Soonyoung looked down. "Four months ago.. I had sex with him in the van.." He confessed.

Jihoon looked at the male with a pained expression. The shorter stood up and kicked a bottle. "Do you know how much I put into us?" He asked, holding his chest. "I've never been in a serious relationship before, Soonyoung!" He looked down at the boy as tears started up.

  
  


"I asked you not to think about him like that." Jihoon started tapping his own chest with his fist. "I asked you to only think about us. I begged you and begged you, I love you, Soonyoung. How could you do this to me?" He asked, his face getting redder as the tears streamed down.

  
  


Soonyoung reached up. "I'm so sorry.. I-"

"How dare you," Jihoon backed up, "you sit here, drinking your liver away when you're the one who did wrong." He said, hitting his chest harder. "Do I not matter to you? Were all of those I love you 's meaningless?" Jihoon asked.

  
  


Soonyoung stood up and walked around the bottles to hold Jihoon's hand. "I let my emotions get to me, Jihoon." He tried wiping those tears, but they just kept coming back. "I'm so sorry.." He apologized over and over again.

Jihoon stops him after the twentieth time. "You have a choice, Soonyoung. It's time you made your  Left or Right ." He did the thing he hated the most, playing with his title. "It's either me or Seokmin. Because I'm not sharing you and I'm not just going to sit by and let my boyfriend cheat on me." He said angrily.

  
  


Before Soonyoung could say a word, Jihoon tore out of the older's grip. He unlocked the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

  
  


Jihoon walked through the hall and Jeonghan happened to be in the kitchen. "Woozi?" He asked, seeing Jihoon's tear-filled face.

"I'd like to be alone." Jihoon said, exiting the dorm.

  
  


***

The following day, they set up the camera for their choreography video. They dressed in their practice outfits and combed their hair to the side, showing off their bare faces. 

Holding fans in front of their faces, they watch the screen. "I didn't like that part," Soonyoung pointed at the mistake he clearly made.

"It's fine," Seo said, looking at the screen, "no one could tell that-"

"I want to redo it." Soonyoung said seriously. "I didn't do well enough and I want to try again. I want to make fans know how much we put into this and I don't want them getting a product that isn't one hundred percent." He said as he stood up.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the tiger, seeing what he's doing. The hungover dancer walked to the cameras once more, breathing in and out as he went into the starting position.

"Alright, but this is the last take." Seo said, seeing as the other members have been practicing all morning for this video.

  
  


Jeonghan takes a peak at Seungcheol. The other members saw Soonyoung just being his normal, energetic self. They smiled at each other as they stood next to each other. As they were dancing, Seungcheol decided to hold Jeonghan's hand as they relaxed on the sidelines temporarily.

Jeonghan smirks at the boy, knowing his tactics.  Quite old-school, Coups. He thought as the leader kept sending him his gummy smile.  You better be this clingy on stage too. He continued dancing when it was time for him to come back in.

  
  


And once again, they were looking at the screen. Minghao smirked and looked back at the parents. "Congrats, you got in more fanservice this time than last time." He said.

Jeonghan giggled and sat closer to Seungcheol, having the man's arm tightly around his waist. They look into each other's eyes and Jeonghan raises an interested eyebrow. 

"You're sending me sexy signals, Coups." Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol smirked and put his lips against Jeonghan's ear. "You broke the rule." He said in a devious tone.

  
  


"Darnet, I messed up there." Soonyoung pointed.

Jihoon hissed. "That's enough. Keep recording yourself and just edit yourself into the main video." He said, picking up his towel and wiping his forehead.

Seokmin raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the two.

Soonyoung stands up and looks down at the two. "Left or right?" He asked. "I choose Woozi. Woozi, Woozi, Woozi! So don't come back to me like that ever again, DK!" He shouted before running out of the practice room.

  
  


The members mutter to each other. Jeonghan pouted his lip and Seungcheol held his chin. Seo looked back at them. "Any idea what that was about?" She asked them.

All but Jihoon and Seokmin shake their heads. "Well then.. I'll be sending you all your schedules tonight." She said as she turned off the screen. "You have an interview at IHeartRadio. You also wanted to do a part switch of  Left & Right , so pick a time to do that." She tasked as she put a folder up to her chest.

  
  


The twelve bow to her. "Josh, could I see you for a moment?" She asked.

Hansol held Jisoo's hand. "We're supposed to be playing on the Switch remember?" He reminded.

"I'll meet you at the dorm in a few minutes, kay?" Jisoo assured before standing up and leaving with the assistant.

  
  


Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol. "Well.." He picked up Seungcheol's hand. "If you're still thinking about having some fun.." He looked up from the male's hand and into Seungcheol's eyes.

  
  


Seungcheol couldn't help but melt. Those big eyes looking at him would always get to him. "It's only the afternoon, you know." He chuckled, standing up and walking them away from the members who went to do things on their phones.

Jeonghan shrugged. "We're in quarantine, the term  afternoon sex is trending." He walked them out of the practice room.

  
  


Seungcheil hummed. "Interesting.. why don't you teach me about this?" He asked, holding Jeonghan's waist and pulling him closer in their walking.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows with a devious smile playing on his lips. Once they were in his room, he didn't hesitate to push the older onto his bed. 

Seungcheol sat down on the edge of the bed and accepted the younger to sit on his lap. Jeonghan angled his head as he put his tongue into the older's mouth, humming when he feels hands on his butt. Jeonghan deepened the kiss and felt down Seungcheol's chest, starting a little movement in his hips.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Jeonghan said, standing up.   
  


Seungcheol settled himself on the bed, propping himself up as Jeonghan took his shirt off first. His eyes watched as Jeonghan went on the bed on his knees, feeling down his chest. He wouldn't lie, Jeonghan's display is making his pants tight. Jeonghan pinches his nipples and shows his expression of being pleasured by his act.   
  


He licked his lip as Jeonghan's nipples turned a bright pink by the time his hands went down his stomach. Those slightly-packed abs get brushed over before Jeonghan hooks his thumbs on his sweatpants. Seungcheol's hungry eyes watch Jeonghan slowly take down the clothes plus the boxers. He was about to pounce on the boy as Jeonghan teased him. Jeonghan was so slow and tempted to pull them back up.   
  


However, Seungcheol held himself back as the other finally took the articles down, showing off his semi-hard member. His clothes were tossed away before his hand reached his dick, handling himself while looking into Seungcheol's eyes.   
  


He saw that the leader was ready to pounce on him. He let out a chuckle, making Seungcheol clinch his fists. He watched as the younger slowly pumped his dick, imagining the man holding him. "Ch-cheol!" He gasped as he pumped faster.

"My bunny imagining me playing with him?" He asked, sitting up all the way. "'Lemme just do it, Love." He caught Jeonghan off-guard.   
  


He laid the boy down and took Jeonghan's hand away, continuing where the boy left off. He kissed Jeonghan's neck while stroking the boy's dick. He kissed the moans that were coming from Jeonghan's throat. The younger released his cum and that was the final straw for Seungcheol.   
  


He wasted no time coating his fingers with the lotion from the nightstand. His heart beated faster as he heard those beautiful moans coming from Jeonghan. He curled and separated his fingers, hitting that special place that has Jeonghan curling and singing.   
  


He prepared his member for entering the younger's body. "Wh-when did you take your clothes off?" Jeonghan asked.   
  


"Some time ago." Seungcheol had a devious smile, just like the younger had most of the time he was teasing Seungcheol.   
  


Jeonghan welcomed the male to go right into him, bringing him closer as Seungcheol hit the best place with the best angle. He didn't care who was listening at this point, he just wanted more of Seungcheol.

It didn't take long for Seungcheol to fill Jeonghan's body up with his specialty. "Oh Cheol.." Jeonghan sighed happily as he pressed his face against the man's chest.   
  


Seungcheol chuckled. "Now I'm tired.. there's a reason we do this at night.." He put his hand through the boy's hair and closed his eyes.   
  


Jeonghan giggled. "I know.. maybe I just missed this.. I missed us.." He closed his eyes.   
  


"I do too.." Seungcheol replied. "I'm sorry for shutting you out so much during my break.." He apologized.   
  


"I felt like I made you stressed out too, so I'm sorry for that." Jeonghan muttered back.   
  


Seungcheol hummed and felt the other snuggle closer. "My left and right is deciding what I want. And I decide that I want to make up for shutting you out." He said with a confident smile.   
  


"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Jeonghan asked.

  
  


"You'll just have to find out.." Seungcheol smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting some moments, Katrina.  
> I didn't focus much on Seungcheol's hiatus because it was mostly a time he wanted for himself. Of course Svt will always be with him.  
> Some drama with SoonHoon and DK tho, so let's see how that goes.
> 
> We're nearing almost a year that this thread has been posted.  
> I want to say thank you for sticking with me for so long and being patient with the updates <3  
> I'm watching these videos. Don't worry, my eyes are trained to look out for Jeongcheol moments.   
> And I see Coups was pushing his make-up agenda in the latest Going Svt ;)
> 
> <3


	40. I Wish

Soonyoung stood up and looked at Jihoon and Seokmin with desperate eyes. "Left or right?! I choose Woozi!" Soonyoung said. "Woozi, Woozi, Woozi!!" He shouted.

"Don't come back to me like that ever again, DK!" He said, running out of the practice room.

Seo watched in shock before turning to the members. "Any idea what that's about?" She asked. She saw the two mentioned in Soonyoung's rant stay still. They quietly left the practice room as she was going over the schedules.

"Josh, could I see you for a moment?" She asked, seeing that the other members were starting to do their own thing.

Hansol held Jisoo's hand. "We're supposed to be playing on the switch," Hansol said, "remember?" He asked, looking at the older.

"I'll meet you in the dorm soon, okay?' Jisoo smiled before walking off with Seo.

  
  


She walked him to her office and closed the door. Jisoo cracked his neck as he was waiting for her to give her usual, small kiss. "Do you know what that was about with Woozi and Hoshi?" She asked as she typed some things on her computer.

He sat down and shrugged. "I have no idea." He said, watching her type some stuff on the computer.

"Seungkwan was talking about doing an Andromeda episode," Seo said as she continued to press keys on the keyboard, "when do you think we should do that?" She asked, giving him a side glare.

Jisoo shrugged as he was playing with a bracelet that was sent by a Carat that hung on his wrist. "I guess sometime soon when we don't have other schedules." He suggested.

"And we're setting up for the shadow episode," Seo informed, "what snacks do you think we should put in the room? Or should we not have food in this episode?" She asked his opinion.

When there was silence, she looked at him. He was just playing with his bracelet, not really paying attention to anything else. She chuckled and shook her head. About to talk, he starts talking.

"I want to make bracelets." He said, playing with the beads. "Carats make pretty jewelry, I want to too." He said before looking up from the jewelry to look into her eyes.

She almost blushed and nodded. "Alright, I'll get you some supplies then." She smiled.

"Really?" Jisoo asked with an excited smile.

She was reminded of how he was bubbly in trainee days. She caught her inner fangirl and gave a neutral smile. "I bought Hoshi that jacket, I think I can buy you some beads." She chuckled.

"Thank you, Noona." He bowed. "And I think ramyun would be the best choice for food. You know how much of that we eat." He chuckled.

Seo nodded and started typing things. "It’ll definitely be more relaxing than that haunted house we did a little while ago." She chuckled.

  
  


And with that, their episode of Andromeda came out. Teasing each other throughout the whole thing, Jeonghan can't forget how Seungcheol teased fans with his small hip movement. It sort of reminded him of that one fansign during the  Mansae era. Although this time, Jeonghan didn't get turned on heavily.

Instead, the moment was full of cuteness from the leader. He would give these cute smiles Jeonghan's way, and the boy couldn't help but look away. Pretending to look at their script, he would try to hide his blushing. Of course the older is known for his little whispers though.

Seungcheol went behind some of the members while they were busy talking about something. "We should cuddle while eating some food after this." He suggested

Jeonghan was taken back,  already talking about food? He leaned behind them members too. "I think that would be good. Don't forget to get some sausages too. Seungkwan complained last time." He reminded.

Seungcheol chuckled and leaned behind them again. "You want some ice cream too?" He asked in a whisper.

"As long as you get the flavors everyone likes." He whispered back.

Seungcheol made a mental checklist. He leaned behind the members once more. "I need a little more money." He whispered.

"I'll give you some after this." Jeonghan said with a smirk.

"Okay." Seungcheol made the hand signal before looking at comments again.

  
  


At the end, the members casually do their own things while saying goodbye to fans. When the Vlive was finished, Jeonghan stepped closer to Seungcheol, automatically slapping the male's chest. 

"You're such a child," He commented with giggles as the older started tickling him, "Yah!" He squealed as the fight went to the floor with the older tickling all over.

Seungkwan looked down with an amused smile while Soonyoung looked at the couple with a sigh. His eyes trailed to Jihoon who picked up one of the bananas that wasn't eaten. Even though they ate bananas like crazy recently due to the Going Seventeen episode, he's still not tired of them.

He bit down on the banana before looking up and around. Jihoon met eyes with the hamster. The front wasn't there anymore, Soonyoung didn't look all happy. The smaller finished the banana and signaled for Soonyoung to follow him.

When the air around them became quiet, that's when Jihoon started to speak. "Hoshi.. You love me, right?" He asked, having hope in his eyes.

"More than anything, Woozi." Soonyoung cautiously stepped closer. "I'm an idiot, and I wish that I was never here. You wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me.." He muttered.

Jihoon nodded, agreeing that it would be true. "I had a talk with DK.. We're all on the same page now." He informed, stepping closer too.

Soonyoung looked down. "I'm a failure.." His lips trembled.

"No, you're my tiger." Jihoon closed the gap. "I forgive you, let's just do better, okay?" He said with a sad smile.

The older felt Jihoon's arms around him. He sighed at the boy's touch and melted. He loved the feeling of the younger's hold. He loved the moments they shared the air together. His mind went to mush and his heart beat quicker when Jihoon put their lips together. It felt right, it felt beautiful; it felt like his whole world that was destroyed is instantly becoming repaired.

The taste of banana on Jihoon's lips was sweeter and more savory than if it were to be just in the peel. His little breaths and whimpers made Soonyoung feel like he was on top of the world only because this boy brought him so high. He hated it when the kiss was over, but he loved seeing the face that the lips belonged to.

"You shouldn't forgive me this easily.." Soonyoung was still guilty. He did a bad thing, yet he still gets this masterpiece. He still gets to have this marvelous gift of nature to himself.

Jihoon smiled. "We're not perfect, Soonyoung." He said. " It's hard to hide your tears .."

" I wish we could get sick every hour together..  " Soonyoung followed, looking into Jihoon's eyes.

The look in each other's eyes made them know what to say next.  "Every single day in every season. " They said together.

Soonyoung hugged him again first, Jihoon instinctively hugged back. "We'll get through this, Hyung.." Jihoon muttered softly. "We'll be beautiful." He said.

"You already are.." Soonyoung said, making the younger blush.

  
***   
  
  


The boys put numbers on their pajama shirts and stand in a line. They see the set that they'll be playing in. Seokmin sees a traditional instrument and already gets ideas while Seungcheol studies the ramyun with hungry eyes.   
  


When they were given the signal to start, they followed the member who came up with the idea. Minghao started his routine first. It quickly became tiring for the members, but when their times came up, they weren't too tired to have fun.   
  


Seungcheol opened a bag of chips and ate one, watching the others copy. Jeonghan didn't follow the shadow rule and just took a chip out of the bag. They lock eyes for a short moment. The look Jeonghan gave said, "What, are you going to stop me?" Seungcheol didn't fight the male eating with him.   
  


The members were surprised when Soonyoung literally made kimchi during his turn. Of course the tiger requested this to be here too since they'll be making ramyun.    
  


The only member who really became mad was Jisoo. When that water splashed onto his face, he fought screaming at Jeonghan. The older just had a teasing smile. "We should do something while we wait for the ramyun." Jeonghan suggested.   
  


"Oh?" Seokmin looked at the older before picking up the instrument once more.   
  
  


Each member got a round of ramyun in their short turns before they all lay on the floor. Seungcheol ran his fingers through Jeonghan's hair, closing his eyes as he relaxed.    
  


"That was some nice kimchi.." Soonyoung complimented himself.

  
  


***

Midnight struck and Jeonghan was the first to storm Seungcheol's bedroom. He sang the song while Seungcheol sat on his bed with wide eyes. Seungcheol was expecting a birthday text or call, not an invasion. Because right after Jeonghan was done singing, eleven other boys filled his bedroom.

"Happy birthday, Hyung!" Chan shouted, clapping as Mingyu brought the cake.

Almost dropping the cake, Mingyu looked at Seungcheol with wide eyes. "Make a good wish, Coups-hyung." He said, holding the cake while Seungkwan put a party hat on Seungcheol.

The leader closed his eyes.  I wish for us all to be one team forever. He blew out the candles. "Aya! Our leader blew out the candles all in one~" Soonyoung commented.

"Of course." Seungcheol said proudly.

Seokmin had to do it. He took some frosting on his finger and smeared it across the man's cheek. All of this happened in a split second, and Seungcheol looked at the sun with wide eyes. "You want some of this?!" Seungcheol teasingly put frosting on the younger's cheek.

Minghao giggled as he angled his camera. He took a picture of the two smiling together. Soon the cake was eaten. Some members had gifts to give while others just had words to share. And Seungcheol loved the words just as much as he loved the members.

There was only one member left, making the room go silent. Jeonghan smiled as he had been sitting right next to Seungcheol the whole time. Two hours had passed after they invaded Seungcheol's space, making it two o'clock in the morning.

Jeonghan rubbed his eyes slightly before laying the other back. "Aren't you tired?" Seungcheol asked with a chuckle.

"A little." He smiled, putting his cheek on the older's chest. "I was hoping that we could cuddle and chat tonight." He said, taking out his phone.

Seungcheol saw that the boy had his internet open to a site that had them all over it. "Maybe reminisce over some pictures?" He suggested.

Seungcheol hummed and saw them throughout different eras. He saw them being trainees and then rookies. Different memories came back as he saw Jeonghan with a bob cut.

"You looked so cute with that hairstyle." He commented. "It makes me remember that ferris wheel." He said.

Jeonghan smiled and thought about the beautiful colors as the ride went all around. "Maybe we can visit that park again one day.." He muttered, scrolling down.

They came across one scene at the airport. They were wearing matching hoodies and were close together. Lots of fans loved seeing that. "I was still so cold, remember?" Jeonghan mentioned, seeing his tired eyes in the image. "I was still sick and I felt so horrible.." He muttered.

Seungcheol held the boy closer. He kissed Jeonghan's head as Jeonghan's eyes stayed on the pictures from back then. "You took really good care of me, Cheol." Jeonghan said. "If I never had you, I don't think I could have made it through that flight." He said honestly.

Seungcheol put the phone on the nightstand. "I wish that we could always be together. I wish that none of us would ever be apart from each other." He said, running his hand through those soft, brown-black locks. 

"Why don't we visit the house tomorrow?" Jeonghan suggested.

The leader smiled like a little puppy. "Hm? You'd like that?" Jeonghan asked in a cute voice, his eyes turning to crescents as he saw Seungcheol get happy.

Seungcheol's little tail was wagging and his smile got bigger. "Aya, you're so cute." Jeonghan chuckled. "And you said I had nothing prepared for your birthday.." He kissed Seungcheol.

Seungcheol held the boy closer to him. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Jeonghan hummed and let the older lay him flat on the bed with Seungcheol on top of him. His hands roamed Jeonghan's body gently, almost in a curious way. As if those hands had never touched him before and they're marveling at the sensations.

"You want your present now?" Jeonghan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some now and some later?" Seungcheol asked with that cute smile remaining on his features.

Jeonghan chuckled and nodded, bringing them back into a loving kiss. Clothes were off in their own time. Seungcheol's lips were adventurous, kissing every spot along the way to Jeonghan's tummy. Seungcheol worked magic in preparing the bunny.

Nothing but pure pleasure came tonight: nothing kinky and nothing reserved. "I love you so much.." Seungcheol was first to say as they came down from their high.

"I'm a mirror.." Jeonghan said. "I love you right back in your face." He gave a little giggle as he kissed Seungcheol's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seo will set Josh up with some beading stuff ;)  
> And Seungcheol got the presents he wanted: Seventeen, Carats, and Jeonghan.  
> Some moments in this chapter were from requests.  
> So thank you, Katrina and Danisse for sending your requests!
> 
> I'm really sorry for taking forever to write this chapter.  
> I feel bad that it's super short.  
> Hopefully I can write more in the next chapters and it won't take as long.  
> I will be starting school next month, so I'm not for sure how writing will be.  
> But I promise that all requests sent in -will- be written!


	41. Side A - My My

Mingyu put his hand through Jeonghan's blonde locks. They were in their small practice room, dancing to their latest song,  Mansae . He then went away from Jeonghan to dance the chorus, having Seungkwan's voice filling the practice room.

After the song had finished, Seungcheol came in to start practicing. Of course, he was confused when Seungcheol wanted to play with Jeonghan's hair instead. He brushed it off, knowing that those two just go back and forth with the fanservice. He looked at Wonwoo in the reflection, however. 

His dark eyes were watching Mingyu as he was cooling off from practicing for an hour. Mingyu blushed as he continued to dance, feeling the boy's burning gaze on his body. 

And after that, Mingyu got the courage. He watched Jeonghan and Seungcheol leave the practice room together. He then walked up to Wonwoo. About to talk, the older started before them.

"There's something definitely up with them." Wonwoo said, folding his arms.

Mingyu shrugs. "So what..?" He asked. "Maybe.. we should do a little dating?" Tried to be sneaky.

Wonwoo looked up and down at him with a huff. "As if." He said, holding his hips. "We're to stay professional." He walked off.

  
  
  


Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows with a little pout as he was brought back to reality. 

"We have covered all of the couples, who here is single?" Seo asked, looking around the table.

Wonwoo and Mingyu raise their hands. "I'd like to focus on work for now." Mingyu said, his eyes trailing to Wonwoo's dark eyes.

They instantly had the same memory flash before them. It wasn't a shock, Wonwoo and Mingyu were shipped together. It was popular, not as popular as the well-known parents of the band though. It's like those two were married.

Wonwoo whispered in Mingyu's ear. "Meet me at the tea table after this." He said.

Mingyu didn't know what to say and just nodded. He was excused from the room, leaving Seokmin in the room with Seo. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that things would be settled. He remembered Jeonghan screaming and crying the night prior, so maybe the couple got drunk together, was his theory.

He tried to get the thoughts out of anything bad happening. Jeonghan looked healthy, and Seokmin looked like he did nothing wrong. Of course, that's what he wanted to believe. He saw Jisoo spill tea on the said member, leaving the tea table.

He then watched Seokmin angrily stomp away. He dismissed it, not wanting to get in their business. He then sat down at the tea table, looking at Wonwoo.

"What's up?" Mingyu asked with a smile, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

Wonwoo smiled a little. "That meeting had me thinking." He started. "We should do more fanservice. There have been a lot of fans from Carats lately that have been wanting more moments between us." He continued, sipping on the tea. 

"I've been looking at all of the comments and replying to them," Mingyu said, "I haven't seen one comment about us in a couple weeks." He mentioned.

Wonwoo stood up angrily. "Yeah well maybe that’s because your skull is too damn thick to realize that we should be dating." He said, walking away from the table.

Mingyu watched with wide eyes as the male disappeared behind some buildings.

  
  


[My My]

Seungcheol moves his body to the music with laughs and big smiles. Meanwhile, Jeonghan dances too, seeing them in the mirror. Jeonghan laughed and stopped dancing to fall on his back.

Seungcheol looked at him with a concerned expression. "Jeonghan?" He walked to the male who was holding his stomach. 

"Ahh hahah hahha!" Jeonghan laughed as he looked at Seungcheol, pointing at the member. "You-you! Looked like a worm while dancing!!" He said, kicking his feet.

Seungcheol pouted angrily. "Well you looked like a cricket!" He bit back.

"Oh? How so?" Jeonghan said, standing up.

"Same reason I look like a worm." Seungcheol didn't really have a reason, he just wanted to argue.

Jeonghan laughed. "Because you were wiggling around like this." He said, motioning his body all around. 

"I was not dancing like that!" Seungcheol pointed at him.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Uhuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yeahhuh!"

Seungcheol picked up a water bottle from the floor. Jeonghan looked at it before Seungcheol's eyes. The man had a little smirk as he started unscrewing the cap. Jeonghan backed up with a few chuckles as he saw Seungcheol's eyes turning crazy.

"Let's not do anything hasty.." Jeonghan said, putting his hands up. 

However, Seungcheol got closer. That's when Jeonghan takes this as his opportunity to run away. They were running around the practice room, and Seungcheol had lots of water. Jeonghan squealed when some got onto his back. He opened the door and they ran through the hallway.

"Yah!!" Jeonghan laughed and went past the VLive room, knowing that one one of them is in there.

He chuckled as they just ruined that session, annoying the member inside. "Yoon Jeonghan!!" Seungcheol shouted. "How dare you be all cute with Bookkeu! Kkuma is jealous." He caught up to the boy.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and laughed as the water was poured down his head. They laughed together as they slid down a wall. Getting their breaths back.

"Idiot.." Jeonghan teasingly punched the older's chest. "Now I'm all drenched." He moved his wet hair back, exposing his forehead. 

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Seungcheol pouted.

"You." Jeonghan chuckled.

He saw Seungcheol reaching for the bottle once more. However, Jeonghan laughed at the older. When Seungcheol gave him a questioning look, Jeonghan pointed at the bottle. "It's empty." He stated.

Seungcheol looked at the empty bottle. Jeonghan was about to make a run for it when Seungcheol looked at the bottle, but a new set of arms went around the angel. "Ahh!" Jeonghan shouted, looking at the tiger.

"Hyung, what are you and Coups doing here?" Soonyoung asked with a chuckle. "I thought you were working on  24H ." He continued, standing up with the older.

Jeonghan shrugged as a pouting Seungcheol followed them. "Coups looked like a worm, I couldn't focus." He said, getting a gift from behind.

Soonyoung smirked. "That's what you get for calling Jeonghan a piece of bread last week." He said, looking at Seungcheol.

"Aren't I allowed to tease him?" He asked.

Soonyoung just shook his head and took a towel that the staff had gotten for Jeonghan. "Let's dry that hair." He said, moving the towel along Jeonghan's black locks.

"You think I didn't notice, Huh?" Jeonghan looked at the male. "You came to our room late last night." He folded his arms.

  
Soonyoung chuckled and put his arm around the older when Jeonghan took the towel to dry his hair himself. "I said I was going out with Woozi.." He muttered with a smile.   
  
  
Jeonghan clicked his tongue and arrived at the practice room once more. The whole vibe changed as all the members were inside.   
  
  
Everyone had their aesthetic looks on as the song started playing.  24H changed something in all of them. And Seungcheol didn’t like the new Jeonghan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanie's ship is slowly sailing.  
> Meanwhile, these two...  
> I have noticed that I've made this into more fiction and reality.  
> For this, I apologize. We'll get stubborn and funny Jeonghan back, as well as angsty Cheol later.
> 
> <3


	42. Side B - 24H

The music started playing with the members in formation. Everything just clicked like clockwork to them, literally. The boys were on the floor, synchronized to the last breath. They have practiced on this for awhile now, and Soonyoung is sure that they could do this choreography in their sleep. He peered across the room to see Wonwoo licking his lips, waiting for his time to come in.

The tiger nodded subtly, although Wonwoo already knew to start up again. Jeonghan finished the song by turning out the clock and looking down. The boys heard clapping from the masked staff watching.

"You guys are amazing." Yeon clapped.

Seungkwan looked at manager Jeon's phone screen, monitoring himself as he wiped some sweat off of his neck. Meanwhile, Seungcheol took a look at Jeonghan. He was practicing the hand movement in the mirror. He would have been happy seeing the other male practicing, but there was this hit of anger in the boy's eyes that looked for real.

Junhui looked around and then spotted his phone. He took a selfie, thinking if he should post it on his weverse account. "Hyung, come here and pose with me." He called Jisoo.

Jisoo looked back from the mirror to the Chinese male. "How should we pose?" He asked, getting into the phone's eyesight.

"Let's do a funny picture!" He said with excitement.

Jisoo wasn't surprised that the Chinese male had so much energy, even after practicing  24H five times already in this hour. They took the picture before Seungkwan got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys," he started, "I want to work on one point in particular for myself." He said, looking at the others who had their eyes on him. Some were looking back from the mirror while most were on their phones cooling off. "Could we do it one more time?" He requested.

Soonyoung was first to cheer. "Once more!" He said. "Then we seriously need a bathroom break." He said in a chuckle.

The others agreed with laughs as they gathered around once more to practice. The point Seungkwan wants to work on is the timing spin before Mingyu's sexy center line. The members blend back into their characters. Eyes are dark and ferocious, aside from Seungcheol.

Seeing Jeonghan in the mirror was a little scary to him. Nonetheless, he sang his part at the beginning. Jisoo gives the mirror a little smirk and wink during his line, knowing that Seo was watching him. He didn't have to take her mask down to know she was blushing.

The boys were gearing up to do just that spin. When Seungkwan jumped in the air, he didn't extend his leg enough.

This resulted in him falling. "Ahck!" Seungkwan grimaced with a his pained scream.

The staff quickly got their impressed smile off their faces and they were replaced by rushing eyes. Manager Jeon was first to get to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking around the boy.

"It hurts!" Seungkwan said, causing the other members to turn away, not wanting to show Seungkwan their scared and crying expressions.

"Can you move your toes?" Jeon asked, taking down his mask when it started giving him a fit.

Seungkwan nods as he moves them. "Okay, we'll take care of you, okay?" Jeon said, patting Seungkwan's shoulder. "Don't move, the pain will go away soon." He said, standing up and taking out his phone.

Seo had already called for medical staff to come upstairs, Seungkwan was out of the practice room within minutes. Minghao was in sobbing tears while Chan was shocked to the point his tears were too afraid to come out.

"Seungkwan can't dance," Soonyoung muttered, "I won't let him dance." He made up his mind. "I'll ask a friend to come by.." He tried making plans, but his emotions made him sit down against the mirror.

Jeonghan looked down as he wiped a tear. He walked up to Seungcheol, sitting down next to him. "That happened so quickly.."

"So does your persona." Seungcheol said without emotion.

Jeonghan looked at the older with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?" He asked, putting his knees to his chest.

"Just an hour ago, you were laughing and calling me a worm." Seungcheol said. "Then with a change of a song, it's like you're a demon." He continued.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about!" He shouted. "We're supposed to act bad, we're supposed to act serious!" He stood up.

Seungcheol stood up too. "But you take it too far." He said. "You're so unattractive when you're performing this!" He shouted at Jeonghan.

"Well excuse me for doing what I'm told." Jeonghan held his chest. "Seungkwan just fell and now you're telling me I'm taking my role too far? The nerve, Mr. Choi." He clenched his fists.

If Minghao wasn't already crying, seeing those two angrily walk away from each other was it. Mingyu put his arms around the Chinese male, patting his back and stroking his hair to try to calm him down. Soonyoung watched as the members quickly started separating, making the practice room empty with just Minghao crying and Mingyu's comforting mutters.

Soonyoung put a hand through his hair before leaving the practice room too. He walked absentmindedly to the dorm where he found Junhui looking at his phone with sad eyes. It was as if he was just having the screen there to have the impression he was just on his phone. 

The hamster rubbed his eyes and sat down on the couch, looking at the table while spacing out.

***

Seungkwan looked at his Instagram, scrolling through his old posts as his leg was in a cast. He furrowed his eyebrows. His thumb hovered over the  delete all posts button. Feeling as if he's at the bottom of his life, he needs to feel in control of something. He has the pictures saved on Wonwoo's laptop anyway.

He deleted his posts before writing some positive words on Weverse. His attention was taken when his hospital room door opened. He saw Soonyoung and Seokmin coming in with big smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Soonyoung asked, taking a seat next to the diva.

Seungkwan definitely felt better after deleting those posts. "Not too bad, but I'm upset that I can't participate in yet another promotion." He answered.

Seokmin hummed and played with his nails. "At least we can interact with fans online." He said. "I got something for you too." He said, handing Seungkwan a cup.

"Iced tea? Am I even allowed to have this right now?" Seungkwan asked as he saw the familiar drink.

Seokmin shrugged. "I say you're allowed to have it, enjoy." He said.

Seungkwan smiled. "Thank you, Hyung." He said, taking a sip.

Soonyoung cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. "A friend of mine said he can fill in for you for the choreography." He said. "You've met him before." He continued, showing Seungkwan his phone.

"I see.. It's only been a day and you've replaced me." Seungkwan chuckled.

Soonyung scratched his neck. "Well.. I could never replace you." He said. "He's just here until you can get back on your foot." He said, smiling at the younger.

Seungkwan returned the smile. "Thanks.." He held the tiger's hand.

"Hey, you're going to be here for a couple more days." Seokmin started. "Maybe BooSeokSoon should have some fun." He suggested.

Soonyoung roared with a big smile. "What do you say?" Soonyoung was excited.

Seungkwan chuckled at their childishness. However, inside, Seungkwan couldn't stop thanking them for being here for him.

  
  


Meanwhile, the other members were doing their individual practice. A couple were working on Thanks while others were working on their facial expressions for  Snap Shoot . Mingyu takes a peak at Wonwoo. Wonwoo was practicing with his crop top on, practicing certain parts in  Left and Right .

Wonwoo wasn't numb to it. He saw Mingyu's eyes on his abs when the shirt went up. He turned back to the taller. "Hey, take a picture. It'll last longer, Perv." He said, walking past Mingyu.

Mingyu held the older male's arm, halting Wonwoo from going too far. "I'll take a video." He snapped back.

"Just watch a fancam." Wonwoo said.

"I like watching in person." Mingyu returned.

Wonwoo looked up and down at the taller. He took his arm back. "I'll give you something to watch then." He said, naturally licking his lip out of habit.

Sometimes Mingyu loves that habit. He watched the thinner male walk off. He looked past Wonwoo to see Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Minghao working on  24H . Jeonghan kept his eyes on himself in the mirror. Not even giving a glance to the older with him.

Minghao felt the tension in the air. When the song ended, he kept it paused. "I'm taking a break." Minghao said.

"Can we talk?" Jeonghan asked when Minghao walked away.

Seungcheol was surprised, being that usually Jeonghan says nothing when they get into arguments. "I'd like to." He agreed, not wanting there to be anything between them.

They walked together to an empty room away from the staff and other members. "About yesterday," Jeonghan looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I know I can't use excuses, but seeing Seungkwan hurt really made me emotional." He continued, leaning back against a wall.

Seungcheol's eyes trail around the floor. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said. "You had to see it from my perspective." He said, holding his chest as he raised his eyebrows. "You seemed.. different." He said.

"I know." Jeonghan got off of the wall. "But that's not the real Jeonghan, I'm right here." He said. "I'm a little more fun than that." He chuckled.

Seungcheol smiled a little. "I hope we can work past the acting." He said.

"Hoshi told me I can act a little more myself during the performance." Jeonghan said. "I wouldn't want Carats to feel attacked either." He continued, slowly walking back to the practice room with the leader.

Seungcheol nodded with a little smirk. "You're always attacking them." He nudged.

"Mhm, I'm still waiting for those essays." Jeonghan tilted his head. "They told me on Weverse that they were doing essays for their teachers. I want to read all of them." He said, folding his arms in his mutterings.

Seungcheol always found Jeonghan's little complain-mutterings to be cute. "I'll write you an essay." He said.

Jeonghan chuckled. "Sure," He agreed, "can we also have a little visit tonight?" He asked. "I'd like for the others to know we're on good terms too." He winked.

Seungcheol laughed and pushed the male. "Seriously? Such a topic change." He said, opening the door to the practice room.

"Better be on your toes." Jeonghan said. "Oh wait, worms don't have toes." He said with a fake gasp.

"You seriously want to go again?" Seungcheol asked, puffing out his chest.

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with playful eyes. This time,  he had the water bottle.

  
  
  


***

Settling down for the night, Soonyoung sees that Jeonghan is getting ready to go out again. He lifts an eyebrow and puts his tiger plush down on his bed. "Hyung?" He called out, watching Jeonghan turn around toward him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Jeonghan looked at the younger's tiger-print pajamas along with his tiger blanket. Of course there was a tiger pillow pet that a fan sent as well under Soonyoung's head. The monster converted Jeonghan's room into a tiger den. "I'm heading over to Coups's room." He said, pointing the general direction.

"Oh? You two aren't mad at each other anymore?" Soonyoung asked. "It was kinda scary how you two got louder while shouting yesterday." He said.

Jeonghan hummed and patted the boy's head. "Well now you might hear other types of loud shouting." He said.

Soonyoung had a little bit of an annoyed look on his face. He picked up his airpods from the nightstand. "Wonwoo needs to teach me how to pair this with my phone.." He muttered.

Jeonghan gave a teasing chuckle before leaving the room. He made his way to Seungcheol's room where he saw the male watching his phone with cute, little laughs.

"What are you watching?" Jeonghan asked, sitting beside the male.

"The latest episode of Going Seventeen." Seungcheol angled his phone so that Jeonghan could see it.

Jeonghan chuckled, seeing the members getting scared by Pennywise and other monstrous murderers. He nonchalantly put his head on Seungcheol's shoulder as his hand wandered absentmindedly to Seungcheol's thigh. He lightly gripped that toned muscle, getting a little glare from Seungcheol in the phone's reflection. Jeonghan didn't flinch.

As expected from this guy. Seungcheol thought with an inward chuckle. He let the boy touch him until his attention was fully on Jeonghan when the younger might have pinched his inner thigh.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol called, getting a teasing smile.

"Choi Seungcheol-ssi." Jeonghan returned.

Seungcheol put his phone down and looked into Jeonghan's eyes. "Didn't we agree on make-up sex?" Jeonghan asked, folding his arms when Seungcheol looked annoyed from his antics.

"Is that all you came over here for?" Seungcheol asked.

"I am looking forward to the cuddle afterward," Jeonghan said, looking at his manicured nails, "but of course, if you don't want to do it, there's not going to be that romantic cuddle." He said, about to stand up.

Seungcheol kept him down, going on top of the younger. "You're not going anywhere." He said, kissing Jeonghan's jawline.

Jeonghan gave a little smirk that Seungcheol never saw. The attack-kisses were turned into soft pecks soon, making sure not to mark Jeonghan's body. Not that the makeup artists couldn't cover it up anyway. Seungcheol put his fingers up the boy's shirt, tickling Jeonghan's torso as he lifted the shirt over Jeonghan's head.

The gray shirt was quickly discarded followed by Seungcheol's sweatshirt. Their lips and tongues came together in a small battle that had no winners and no losers. Meanwhile, Jeonghan's hand trailed from Seungcheol's chest down to his stomach, hooking his fingers on the older man's sweatpants and boxers.

Those clothes were soon to be forgotten too as Jeonghan lifted his hips to help Seungcheol take off his remaining clothes. They dug deep into the blanket together as they touched each other's skin. Their members gradually told them they were ready for the game, and the players were ready to begin.

Seungcheol's fingers worked their marvelous magic, sending waves of pleasure Jeonghan's way as he took the leader's dick in his hand. Pumping it made the man above him grow impatient to have them as close as possible. So as soon as Jeonghan gave the notification he was ready, he wasted no time getting the condom out.

He put the material down his length before letting Jeonghan's legs circle his waist, allowing Seungcheol direct access to his entrance. Right away, the male moaned, holding his mouth.

The bed rocked and their noises mixed together in that duet song they're always dreaming of. Jeonghan put his hand through the older's hair, tangling his fingers with Seungcheol's thick locks. Their lips were still tasting each other as their bodies moved together.

"Cheol, there.." Jeonghan moaned, moving his neck back.

Seungcheol put gentle kisses along the angel's neck, pampering the boy's hips with a massage as he goes harder in that angle. Seungcheol wasn't quiet either as he felt Jeonghan tighten around him just right. The warmth that pooled on his stomach from Jeonghan's release was helping him reach that road too.

They held each other's hands, fingers locked and lips connected. Seungcheol reached his climax, letting out a pleasured whimper along with his heavy breaths.

"Seungcheol.." Jeonghan followed the older when Seungcheol went on his back. "Thank you for forgiving me.." He said.

Seungcheol chuckled. "We forgive each other, let's forget about it now." He said.

Jeonghan smiled and closed his eyes. Soon after, Seungcheol heard that whimper and he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan just wanted to take his role seriously.  
> But then again, the concept is serious and sexy, not serious and deadly.  
> Seungkwan had them all emotional, and Carats too.  
> Let's give Seungkwan our support for him to keep recovering~  
> In this chapter and the last chapter, some moments were requested by Katrina. Thank you~  
> Please do remember to keep requesting!
> 
> <3


	43. All My Love

Seungkwan's eyes blinked twice as he read the results for  24H . Not chart results, but comments on the music video and their performance videos. He cares about the fan's comments more than a silly number. Especially since he knows that some programs are biased. He seriously wants to slap the person who decides to take a fancam video down after it reaches a high number just to repost it.

Seungkwan finds himself to be connected to the fans. Because he's a fan himself. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of all of the tears he had shed this past week. He turned on the Vlive app and cleared his throat. He wants to reminisce about Kpop with his fellow Kpoppers.

He always found that the fans always took his pain away. He always felt guilty that all he could give the fans is a song; he felt bad that he couldn't give more to the fans. Especially with the world-wide hiatus, he hasn't gotten that heart-pounding thrill of performing on tour.

He hasn't even been able to practice much at all. Jihoon's already ready to drop a special album, and he knows that he can't be a part of it for at least the first week. He looked at his foot with a sigh. He took two hours - almost three - to sing with the fans. 

He blinked and looked at the clock, seeing the late hour. Guilt sunk in, making fans stay up so long. Guilt, guilt, guilt - it's as if that's the only thing that Seungkwan can feel. The happiness with the fans with the Vlive was slowly fading. He felt his heart beating slowly as he lay down in his bed.

He kept the blanket close to his chin, ready to start another round of tears. However, he heard his door being knocked on. He sat up and watched the door open. 

"Hey." Hansol greeted him with a small wave.

"Hey," Seungkwan waved back, "what are you still doing up?" He asked with a little chuckle.

Hansol shrugged. "I was watching your Vlive, it was so fun." He said, sitting down on the older's bed without permission. Not that Seungkwan would shove him off. "I was tempted to come in and sing with you." He said.

"You should have." Seungkwan said with pouted lips.

"It was your Vlive, I didn't want to ruin it." Hansol said, absentmindedly moving his hand closer to Seunkwan.

Seungkwan moved closer to the taller. "It was a  Seventeen Vlive, not Seungkwan exclusive." He said, holding the boy's hand. 

Hansol looked into the diva's eyes. "You've cried recently." He commented.

"Well.."

"It's okay, I'm here." Hansol didn't pry. "Let me accompany your dream time." He requested, cupping Seungkwan's cheek.

Seungkwan smiled honestly. His lips almost trembled, but they stayed strong. "I'd like that." He said, pulling Hansol down.

Hansol lifted the blanket to allow himself in. He put his arms around the smaller and held him close. "Hansol.." He muttered. "You're loved in this group too, don't listen to people who have no lives on the internet.." He said, his face tightly packed in Hansol's chest.

That's been bothering Hansol for awhile - him touching the lyrics and making them awful. But Seungkwan always made him feel worth-while. "When you're by my side, you make me laugh, Hyung." He said, putting his hand through Seungkwan's hair.

"You let me forget everything for a moment.." Seungkwan muttered back, scooting closer to his friend - his companion - his love - his life. 

"I love you, Hyung." Hansol said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Vernon." Seungkwan didn't hesitate to return.

***

Jeonghan looked down at the lyrics that he was to sing. He heard that Seungkwan and Hansol came to Woozi the other day and they came with the lyrics. He blinked a couple times, trying to get the tears away from his eyes. He rather not be emotional for the recording, especially since he sees an Inside Seventeen camera nearby. He breathed in when Jihoon signaled that he was starting.

He listened to three seconds of the music before he started. " Goodbye, my happiness.. " He read along while singing. It didn’t take a lot of recordings to get the feeling down. He knew how Seungkwan felt; he knew how Hansol felt too.

To have yourself trapped in a little bubble. The bubble is filled with negativity and won't have any shape or form of positivity inside. It's consuming and heart-breaking. Words can't always fix how a person feels; however, he knew that getting emotions out with lyrics helped quite a bit. He did the same thing with  Don't Wanna Cry. He hated himself for hurting Seungcheol.

Jeonghan looks up at Jihoon. "Good." He said through the microphone. "On to the next part." He continued, flipping the page.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Junhui's soft voice. " I will protect you every day." He made a promise to the listener. To Jeonghan, he felt like he was talking to his family.

He felt like they did everything for him; however, he hasn't done enough for them. He wants to protect them, even though he's far from them. He made a mental note to visit them sometime soon, even if they don't want him.

"Hyung," Jihoon got his attention, "can we do that one once more? You sounded a little too sad." Jihoon chuckled.

Jeonghan laughed along. "I got it, I got it.." He put the headphones on once more.

He lifted his spirits just a little as he repeated the line once more. He heard the good words and took off his headphones. He picked up his tea and walked out of the recording room. He leaned over the short boy's chair and looked at the notes there.

"Seungkwannie must have some frustration, huh?" He noticed how many lines the boy came up with.

"He seems to have difficulty with pleasing someone.." Jihoon analyzed the lyrics that he, Bumzu, Hansol, and Seungkwan have come up with together.

Jeonghan hummed and picked up a tangerine from Jihoon's desk. "Let's record this well for him then." Jeonghan said as he started peeling the fruit.

Jihoon nodded and straightened his hat. He saw the piece of tangerine that the older had in his hand, offering it to the shorter. He ate it from Jeonghan's hand. He let Jeonghan rub his shoulders and almost questioned the kiss that he received on the cheek. However, it's just Jeonghan , was Jihoon's thought.

"How are things with Hoshi?" Jeonghan asked softly, finishing the little fruit by giving Jihoon the last piece.

Jihoon shrugged a little. "Every couple has its detours.. Right?" Jihoon looked up at him.

Jeonghan nodded and took off Jihoon's hat to play with his hair. "You know how many detours Cheol and I had." He chuckled as he massaged the boy's scalp.

"I just never thought that you guys' problem would be mine too.." Jihoon muttered.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. "Which problem?" He asked.

"This stays between us." Jihoon looked straight into Jeonghan's eyes.

"You know that I don't gossip." Jeonghan said, not breaking eye contact as he continued to play with Jihoon's hair.

Jihoon looked down at the desk absentmindedly. "Hoshi sort of.. Cheated on me.." He confessed. "He got manipulated, he didn't mean to, but.. It felt like I wasn't good enough. That my heart didn't matter to him at all." He gave his heart to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan held the boy's hands and sat down in the chair next to Jihoon. "I'm glad you could get through it." He said. "If you two could stay together after that, then you can withstand all storms coming your way." He smiled, thumbing Jihoon's knuckles.

The smile was addictive. "I learned what writers mean about that indescribible feeling of love.." He started. "But I also know the emptiness of heart break too." He lifted his eyebrows in his sad smile.

"One day, there will be a time where we all know each other so well, no arguments will come up." Jeonghan smirked. "Then, I want you to write a song about it." He winked.

"Deal." Jihoon watched him stand up. 

"See you in the practice room for the Going briefing?" Jeonghan asked.

Jihoon nodded. "For sure, see you." He waved.

  
  


***

The members gather up in the practice room for another round of knowing what the Going Seventeen episode will be about. This time, it was about emotion, since Seo has noticed some of the members have been emotional lately. 

"Seungkwan," She started, "you will give your emotions with little clips." She gave him the outline. "Of course, this is just an outline. You make lines that you think will fit better." She smiled.

Seungkwan laughed as he read the script. "This is hilarious." He said. "And what are the others doing while I'm doing this?" He asked.

"Everyone hydrate yourself." She said, looking around at the others. "You're going to the gym and working out for missions while reflecting Seungkwan's emotions." She clapped.

"OoOoOo~" The room roared. Even the other staff members knew that this would get chaotic.

"Will we have the whole gym?" Junhui asked with his hand up.

Seo nodded in confirmation. "We'll have about three hours to film. So make sure you don't make any accidents, kay?" She winked.

  
  


Seungkwan couldn't get over how he was going to be edited though. And after watching the episode airing, he was falling off of the couch. He held his stomach as he laughed with the other members. The way the editors put him around the screen at the times was just so amusing to him.

He loved watching fan edits. The way they would add text and images at certain times made him laugh. But this, this was gold for him. Seungcheol saw his happiness - true happiness. He put his arm around the diva and held him closer.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Seungkwan pointed at the TV. "Can we watch it again?" He asked.

"We can watch it until five o'clock if that's what you want." Seungcheol agreed, picking up the remote.

Seungkwan put his head on the older's shoulder, snuggling closer as he watched the video replay. Some of the other members stayed to watch again too. But they were tired. He wouldn't steal sleep away from the other boys. Just watching it once with them, even just them recording together, was enough.

Jeonghan sat on the other side of Seungkwan with a bowl of popcorn. "I'm hungry now." Jeonghan said.

"Me too." Seungkwan put his hand in the bowl.

"Seungkwan," Seungcheol started, "let's be happy together." He smiled.

Seungkwan smiled back at them. "With all my love, I will cherish these moments I have with you guys." Seungkwan vowed. "Let's do our best." He put his fist up.

"Fighting~" Jeonghan said cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forreeeevvvvver!  
> I'm so sorry, Carats!!  
> Every day at school, I try to think of plots with the latest content. But my mind always wonders back to my work. Which I guess that's good lol Don't want to do something wrong on the mannequin, now do we? XD  
> I died when watching the GoSe that was mentioned in this chapter.  
> I felt like this chapter is a Seungkwan appreciation chapter.  
> Give lots of love to our Diva-Boo! <33
> 
> Thank you all for waiting so long.  
> I'm going to try to update every Friday again. If not, every other Friday.  
> I do have other stories that I wrote earlier in the year that I'm posting now.  
> So please do check those out while you wait ;)
> 
> <3


	44. Ah! Love

Jisoo looked at the table absentmindedly as he was listening to Jeonghan and Seungcheol talk and talk about how they want to spend their weekend together. These days, they use the week like work: wording Monday to Friday all day and night while taking a good break on the weekend. 

"The way I see it, I kinda want it to be like a date, but sort of friendly-fun too." Seungcheol said, writing things in a notebook.

Jeonghan hummed and held his chin. "Perhaps we could spend the weekend with the others, not just us then." He proposed, playing with the chain on his wrist.

"We should write a song together." Jisoo said out of the blue.

The two look at Jisoo automatically, blinking twice. "What about that song we've been sort of working on for awhile?" Seungcheol mentioned.

"Which one?" Jeonghan asked.

"Remember that we wanted to make a song together?" Seungcheol pulled out a folder from his bag. "I was going to ask Woozi if he liked the lyrics enough to put them in this special album."

Jeonghan hummed and looked through it briefly. "It needs some polishing, definitely.." He muttered. He then looked up at Jisoo. "Are you interested in joining?" He asked the younger.

Jisoo raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's you guys' special song, I can't get in there." He chuckled.

"Ayy, nonsense." Jeonghan smirked. "The song is about love and how we feel about our interests. Why don't you write for the parts we're missing with your feelings?" He suggested.

Seungcheol looked at the LA boy with an interested eye. "Do you have a love interest?" He asked.

Jisoo picked up the pen and looked down at the blocks where there are missing lyrics. "I do.." He muttered, seeing that there wasn't any line distribution aside for some specific lines. He could tell which were Seungcheol's lines and which were Jeonghan's lines. 

"Will you be rapping?" Jisoo asked.

Seungcheol shook his head. "No, I'm going to just sing." He smiled. "I think it'll be a good change for the fans, hm?" He smiled at Jeonghan.

"Your voice is beautiful." He patted Seungcheol's shoulder. "I think this is a good idea, the hyungs of the group making their own song." He folded his arms. "The leaders and the maknae line have their own songs.." He muttered.

Jisoo huffed. "The maknaes did a unit reverse, they don't have their own song." He corrected.

"Just write, Joshu-ji." Jeonghan said through a forced smile.

Jisoo chuckled evilly as he started writing.

***

Jihoon looked at the lyrics with an amused smile. He read through the new order, having Jisoo putting his story in there. It was quite evident how Seungcheol and Jeonghan's love story went. He sees the events playing out in a crisp picture. But Jisoo's story was drawing a blank to him.

"Why don't you tell me about your love at first sight?" Jihoon asked. "So I can help the flow a little?" He suggested.

"I made up a little story." Jisoo said, sitting down on Woozi's little couch. "The boy fell in love at sight with the girl, even though others might not believe it or really like it." He explained.

Jihoon nodded and crossed his leg. "I don't believe it." He clicked his tongue. "But if that's what you want to put, I won't change it." He said, putting the lyrics on the table.

"I put my heart into it." Jisoo said suddenly with emotion. The three looked at the boy. "I really tried with this one. I know that people out there have had the same experience as m- this character." He corrected himself quickly.

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow. Jeonghan cleared his throat. "Not every song has to be our story." Jeonghan said. "There are fans out there that are experiencing different lives, and we should tell them that it's okay." He discussed.

Jihoon nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound hateful." He put his pen down. "If this is what's on your heart, sing it." He smiled.

Jisoo looked down. "It is.. And I think that listeners with the situation will really relate. Just like when they can relate to those two's love life." He smirked.

Jeonghan chuckled. "We have a great story." He said proudly. "There are bumps in the road before you smooth them out." He continued.

Jihoon smirked. "Bringing those bumps to our music video shootings too." He reminded.

"Hush." Jeonghan stood up and poked the shorter. "I'm ready to record." He said, stretching.

Jihoon chuckled evilly as he watched the older go into the boothe. He started the beat that they prepared. Jeonghan did a little dance to it as he smiled sweetly. Once he was ready to sing his line, he looked straight at Seungcheol through the glass. " I think every morning about what I should show you for you to think of me. " He made eye contact with the leader. " My heart is like a firework, bursting over the ocean~ My heart is always the same whenever and wherever. " 

Seungcheol blushed as he heard the lyrics. Images of the night they saw the fireworks above the ferris wheel came to him. Jihoon nodded. "I like it." He said through the microphone.

"I'm ready for the next one." Jeonghan said.

"Someone's eager." Jihoon laughed. "Have something you're hiding?" He looked at the Inside Seventeen camera before looking back at Manager Jeon.

Thankful that the videos get edited, the manager just watches with an amused expression. "I would like to express my love to my leader in the way of music." Jeonghan said without hesitation. Jeon is still not used to hearing them boldy talk about it. Even when there is a camera. Even when it's a live camera, these two don't care.

"Let's start." Jihoon pressed the button.

Jeonghan closed his eyes as he listened to the music play. " You planted a little seed in my heart. I'm growing it, so if you ignore me like this, what should I do? " He looked at his lyrics, revising it as he sang. " It's an unending wave - the surroundings are quiet - you ride on me above the wave and towards me. " He continued. Jihoon gave an impressed eye toward the older.

"Let's do the ending once more, make it more trailing off since I'll make it an echo." He instructed.

Jeonghan hummed as he continued with it. They went over the chorus and the bridge. Originally, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were going to take turns with the bridge while singing the chorus together; however, adding Jisoo wasn't a let down. It helped them not be  too  obvious. That and Seo seemed to like the idea a little bit more.

Seungcheol was up next. He read through his lyrics and passed by Jeonghan. The younger grabbed his butt, just a normal  Jeonghan thing to do. Seungcheol put on the headphones and put the lyrics on the stand. He counted the beats before closing his eyes. " The oasis I finally found after passing by the green forest, let the parched me take a drink of your heart. " He smiled as he thought of Jeonghan being his little spring - his source of life.

" Connect the stars in the dark sky, there's a love line of the two of us. " He spoke in syllables toward the end. 

He felt satisfied with the first go. Jihoon did too and then proceeded to record Seungcheol's turn for the bridge and chorus. Jisoo breathed in and out, nodding confidentiality as he was ready to do his special entry. It wasn't a long line he wanted to sing. It wasn't as romantic-sounding as Seungcheol and Jeonghan's lines. However, they did come from Jisoo's heart.

He cleared his throat. He felt a little pressure as Jeonghan teasingly made him start the song. " I'm ready for you ~ My heart is ready. " He held his chest. " I never cared whatever others said. Love at first sight, check if it is a lie - No, no, no, no, Baby; no, no, no, no." He looked at Jihoon.

The shorter tilted his head and read through the lyrics. "Can we go through it once more and put the no's a little softer?" Jihoon requested.

"Sure." Jisoo agreed.

He heard his voice through the recording and voiced over the no's how Jihoon wanted them. The short genius nodded and tapped his fingers as he listened to the recording. "Perfect." He said. "It has that coffee shop start that I wanted to hear." He explained.

Jisoo hummed. "I like it." He smiled.

"Alright." Jihoon smiled too.

  
  


***

Later in the evening, Seungcheol found himself slurping on cup noodles with Jeonghan. They were playing Animal Crossing, and it was apparent that Jeonghan was having fun collecting apples. Seungcheol was getting a little disinterested as he was still a while away from reaching level two hundred. He nonchalantly got closer to the young who was playing on his bed.

Jeonghan tapped on the button as he spoke to the characters aloud. He was finally brought out of his video game life when Seungcheol kissed his neck. "Coups?" Jeonghan looked up from his Switch.

"Keep playing." Seungcheol insisted.

Jeonghan put his eyes back on the screen. The leader proceeded to kiss his neck, sucking on some skin here and there. His nibbles were light, and made Jeonghan blush as he was walking around the video game's land. It started getting hard to focus when Seungcheol put a hand on his knee.

"Cheol-"

"Keep playing." Seungcheol repeated.

Jeonghan tried, but paying attention to the characters' dialogues were proven unfruitful when he felt a hand grabbing his unexpecting member. He put the device down after powering off. "How can I play when you're playing with me?" He asked with a little chuckle. "What's making you in the mood?" He asked.

Seungcheol shrugged. "I was bored, then I saw your gorgeous smile.. And your legs." He blushed.

Jeonghan looked at his shorts that were more than revealing. He's become confident wearing such garments on Vlives and sometimes at the airport. He hummed and laid down like a model. Seungcheol's eyes scanned over the sassy bunny. Jeonghan saw his hungry eyes. Despite just finishing two cups of ramen, the leader is still hungry.

"Well come on, seduce me." Jeonghan whispered at the end.

Seungcheol almost jumped at the opportunity. Rather, he was gentle with hovering over Jeonghan. He put their lips together as he put his knees on either side of Jeonghan's hips. Jeonghan welcomed the kiss, but put his knees together. Seungcheol had started liking the boy's little game of hard-to-get. He put his hands up and down Jeonghan's torso soothingly, invading Jeonghan's mouth.

Jeonghan moaned from the man's touch. Seungcheol's plump lips went down as his hands went down. His lips went on Jeonghan's Adam's apple while his hands went to his waistband. He tugged at the shorts, trying to pull them down as he sucks on that lump. Jeonghan's legs started squirming as he felt the mark being made on his neck. He put his head back to push his neck into Seungcheol's lips.

The mark was made before the movement went down to Jeonghan's collarbone. He felt the air rush up his legs when the shifters were removed along with his boxers. Seungcheol felt up a thigh, massaging the skin there as he had a rough make out session with Jeonghan's recently exposed nipple. Jeonghan put his hand through Seungcheol's soft and thick hair. He fought the moans as he felt his warmth being massaged next. His breathing went faster as the older was slow with his movements.

He slowly pumped Jeonhan's member, thumbing over the slit. Jeonghan couldn't hold back his leakage, moaning at the pleasure. "I'm going to make you feel so much better than that, Bunny." Seungcheol's deep, husky voice against in his ear.

"Yes, please, Daddy-Cheol." Jeonghan smiled.

Seungcheol liked the little kinky name. He coated his fingers with their favorite and he spread the boy's legs apart. He was gentle, but he knew what Jeonghan wanted. He still treated it as making love rather than just sex, but he knew they both needed the dial turned up a bit. 

Jeonghan was basically curling up in his craving to be filled. Seungcheol tore down his sweatpants and other essentials. He put their lips together while Jeonghan's legs wrapped around Seungcheol's waist. He moaned as he felt that damp tip touch his entrance. He moved his hips to help them come together.

"Seung~Cheol~" the younger sang with a smile.

"My bunny boy is already losing it?" Seungcheol asked.

  
Jeonghan nodded. "Please~” He begged, holding Seungcheol’s shoulders.    
  
  
Their bodies moved together slowly at first. Seungcheol wanted to breathe the younger in just a little. He held the boy protectively as he went deeper into the boy. Their contact was always special - this time was no different.   
  
  
“Jeonghan..” He groaned, feeling the boy’s member release all over his stomach.   
  
  
He couldn’t stop to get a taste, not yet. He needed to make his way to that land too. He picked up his pace and closed his eyes. Jeonghan gripped Seungcheol tighter, moving his hips to get that release too. They both needed it, and they were working hard for it.   
  
  
“Cheol, yes- ah! Right there~” His moans were a little high-pitched, but his voice was husky.   
  
  
Seungcheol’s hips shudder as he feels his explosion nearing its combustion. He puts their lips together as he fills the boy up. His thrusts slow down and he settles his body against Jeonghan’s body. “Can I stay like this?” Seungcheol requested.   
  
  
“Mhm..” Jeonghan opened his eyes to look at his leader. “You’re so handsome.” He commented.   
  
  
Seungcheol’s sweet smile was too much for Jeonghan. He blushed and kissed Seungcheol’s lips quickly. “Perfect night..” Seungcheol hid his face on Jeonghan’s neck. “I get to be so close to you.” He whispered.   
  
  
“The ideal night.. I still say we could get some money for doing this on LieV.” Jeonghan smirked.   
  
  
Seungcheol reached to turn off the lamp. “Good night.” He said.   
  
  
Jeonghan chuckled evilly. “I love you.” He said softly.   
  
  
“I love you too.” Seungcheol returned with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JiHanCheol have their special song with their special stories.  
> Of course they will never know about him and Seo *shhh* ;)
> 
> I hope that the story isn't getting boring.  
> Please do comment your thoughts, and don't forget to request ^^/
> 
> <3


	45. Not an Update

Hello everyone.  
  
It's been a long time since I've written anything for this story. I won't lie, I just haven't felt that spark to write anything with what Seventeen has put out. Perhaps I'm thinking about plot too much rather than JeongCheol in general. I'm sorry for not updating in many moons. I would like to ask you all if you could request some moments that you think I should write on. I'm more than open to the ideas that you all have.   
  
Form:  [https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzYSqdgJCUDWDJOGryGiBD76OUQgZraUERoDJcvW0qfsDDfw/viewform)  
  
And if you're interested, I have another story that I posted recently. It's a JeongCheol story. [https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1470814](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1470814/sacrifices-for-love)  
  
Thank you all so much.  
  
<3


	46. [R] Without U

**Requester** : Anonymous  
 **Promotion** : Quarantine Hiatus

* * *

"Hey!" Seungkwan shouted, running after Soonyoung. "Come back here!" He laughed as he chased the older.

Soonyoung was running throughout the company building. He and Jihoon were playing a game called  Capture the Credit Cards. What this means is that they get the credit cards of everyone in the building. Whoever turns up with the most cards wins. And Soonyoung was  not going to let Jihoon win. "Hyung!!" Seungkwan became tired quickly.

Hansol stepped out of a room and looked down at Seungkwan. He was totally out of breath while holding his knees. "Are you okay?" He asked, supporting Seungkwan with his arm.

Seungkwan held onto the other. "He stole my credit card." He said.

"Jihoon took mine." Hansol nodded. "Jokes on him, I don't have much left on it." He smirked.

Seungkwan let out a chuckle. "Seriously?" He asked.

Before Hansol could say anything else, a loud voice boomed throughout the building via the intercoms on the walls. " Attention! " They heard Seo's voice. " All Covid-19 tests have been finished. All staff members and artists present in the building and in the dorms have tested negative.

" As for the staff members and artists who were absent during the testing, they will be held in quarantine for two weeks. " She continued. " Artists include: Choi Seungcheol (S.Coups), Choi Mingi (Ren), and Nana. They will be held in a secure building away from the already-tested members.

" Thank you ." Seo finished the call.

Jeonghan looked at Seokmin with raised eyebrows. "Cheol?" He muttered. "Where was he?" He asked.

"He went to see his parents in Dalseo-gu." Mingyu answered. "He knew that we were going to have to take the test, I don't kow why he made the stupid decision to go down." He shook his head.

About to say something, Jeonghan was interrupted. "That means we can't record at all." Jihoon said, holding the stack of credit cards. "We have a comeback soon, and I needed him to write the raps and record them." He stomped.

Pretty soon, the twelve members were inside the practice room complaining about Seungcheol. Jeonghan and Chan looked at each other with worried faces. "Why should he have to be in quarantine?" Minghao asked. "He was wearing a mask the whole time." He stated.

"Because that idiot thought he could get away with not taking the test, he just abandoned us during quarantine." Wonwoo snapped.

"All of our schedules will be pushed because of him." Minghao said.

Seungkwan huffed. "You guys still had performances and comebacks when I was sick or disabled, but seriously." He shook his head.

Jisoo clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I told him not to go and that he would just have to be checked when he got back." He said.

"I'm sure he was just trying to get out of quarantine." Junhui sighed. "I had the same idea, but I can't fly to ShenZhen to see my parents." He held his chest.

"So you would abandon us too?" Hansol asked with a huff.

Junhui shrugged. "If it didn't affect the group, yeah." He answered.

Chan had enough. "Guys!" He raised his voice, getting everyone's attention. "Listen to yourselves! You're totally missing the point of all of this." His tone turned softer.

"This isn't about a comeback, this is about health." He put his hands together. "Coups-hyung went out because he didn't know when the next time he would see his family would be. How is that being selfish?" He asked.

Jeonghan put his arm around the maknae. "He's right." He agreed. "Carats want to know the safety of us before they expect a comeback. If one of us is ill, they don't want that person to force themselves to perform." He continued.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "But-"

"No." Jeonghan put his hand up. "Coups is staying in quarantine, just like he's told to do." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "How do you think he would feel if he knew you said those things about him?" He asked.

"All he does for us is take care of us." Chan defended. "You remember how much he tried to get our Going Seventeen ideas to the screen.

"You know how much he wanted 1+1, how he wanted the food truck, and how he wanted the variety show." He listed the examples. 

Junhui looked down and Seokmin looked ashamed. "We just.." Jihoon sighed. "We want him here, and maybe we're just.. Complaining because he  can't  be with us." He furrowed his eyebrows.

  
  


~~~

Seungcheol breathed in and out, holding his knees to his chest as he sat on his new bed. He's been put in a small apartment, closed off from the world. There hasn't been a single human interaction with him in a few days as it has been just like this. Since coming to Seoul, he was looked at like he was an alien or some sort of filthy animal. As if he wasn't a human being with emotions and a heart like anyone else.

He wasn't aware of the testing that happened before he left. All he knew was that he wanted to see his family one last time before any lockdowns happened. His parents and brother are so special to him. And so are the other members. However, he can't see them face-to-face.

He received word about their argument, making Seungcheol's stomach turn as his guilt increased. Seventeen can't progress if they don't have everything recorded. Carats will lose out on a comeback if nothing gets recorded.  They don't need me. Seungcheol thought, putting his chin on his knees.  They don't need an idiot like me. He repeated.

They're doing just fine without me. He nodded.  They probably don't even notice me missing. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. His face was full of tears within the minute.

He fell on his side and cried. Hugging himself because no one else can, Seungcheol cries into the pillow.  "You're not good at anything, so why bother worrying about the album? It's better without you. " He heard Jihoon's voice first.  "He can just stay out of our comebacks, it's not like he's a good dancer, anyway."  He heard Soonyoung.

He started shaking.  "I never really wanted to have anything to do with you. All you were was an emotional crutch for me." Jeonghan nagged in his ear.

"No." Seungcheol shook his head. "Jeonghan would never be like that." He convinced himself.

He took out his phone and called Jihoon first. He then went with Soonyoung, and neither of them answered their phones. He pressed on Jeonghan's name and shakily put the phone to his ear. He heard the ringing stop and a faint booming in the background.

"Hello?" Seungcheol spoke first.

"What's up, Coups?" Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol shifted and sat up. "I.. I miss you.." He said.

Jeonghan hummed.  "I miss you a lot, I really do." He replied.  "I want you here during our interviews, I want you here during our photoshoots, and I want you here to support our team. We're doing our best, but the results aren't the same as when we have you." Jeonghan muttered.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Jeonghan interrupted.  "These are scary days we're facing. I wish I could have seen my parents and my sister before this all started. And I'm happy you got to see your family. He continued.  "You have a week and a half to go, and I'll hug you as soon as you come into our practice room." He teased.

Seungcheol laughed a little. "Hey.. So what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Hoshi and Dokyeom are doing karaoke in the next room." Jeonghan chuckled. "We're getting ideas for the next Going Seventeen episodes, so PD wants to see them in their 'natural' state."  He smirked.

Seungcheol laughed, imagining them singing and dancing together. "I can't wait to come back." He sighed. "Can you call me whenever you're not busy?" He requested.

Jeonghn hummed.  "I want to hear your voice, if nothing else." He said.  "I know it's not the same as a hug, but staying somewhere with no human interaction is just..

"I'll be here for you, Seungcheol." Jeonghan said.  "We all will be here. Just text us, we'll get back. Don't worry, we're still a team that cannot be broken. Even some sickness won't get in our way. " Jeonghan continued.

"So lemme hear that cheerful voice, Coups-yah~" Jeonghan cooed.

Seungcheol covered his face as he laughed. "Yay~" He tried to cheer.

"Louder~"

"Yay!" Seungcheol blushed.

"That's it, Love." Jeonghan chuckled.  "Say the name, Seungcheol. We're Seventeen." He said.  "I have to go for now though, but talk later. Okay? " He continued

Seungcheol nodded. "Hehe, okay. I love you." He included.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for requesting!   
> It's been pretty busy lately outside Aff for me, so I'm sorry for the lack of personal inspiration.  
> So your requests mean so much to me.  
> I'll keep writing the writing with the requests you all are sending.
> 
> <3


	47. [R] Remember our Heart

<https://www.youtube.com/embed/yx7cFOYgffE>

**Requester** : Anonymous  
 **Promotion** : Home Run

* * *

Jeonghan felt shifting in his bed. He muttered some words before opening his eyes. He sees that his bathroom light is on. He yawned. He had the faint memory of falling asleep with the man that he loves too dearly. The man that came to him and put their lips together softly, laying him back down and letting him rest on the soft sheet. Jeonghan let himself be controlled by Seventeen's leader.

Seungcheol felt from Jeonghan's shoulder down to his hands, linking their fingers as he kept a smooth motion with his lips. Jeonghan hummed at the light massage, loving every stroke he put in his effleurage. Seungcheol pressed their bodies together, giving a small motion with his hips.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan chuckled, "good morning." He said.

The older giggled, kissing Jeonghan's neck. "Morning." Seungcheol returned, settling on Jeonghan. His movement ceased as he played with Jeonghan's night shirt.

Jeonghan put his hand through Seungcheool's soft, black hair. He hummed a little tune from their new album. "I really missed this.." Seungcheol muttered. "I want to cuddle more.." He continued, nuzzling his face against Jeonghan's chest.

"You know how much I want to be this close to you." Jeonghan agreed. "That's why I cherish the time we  are  together. When we're  all together too." Jeonghan continued.

Seungcheol would normally hear some smart aleck response; however, Jeonghan is being serious this time. It wasn't a bad thing, but he wanted scare-you-at-night Jeonghan back. "I'll cherish holding your hand," He kissed Jeonghan's hand, "keeping your arms warm," he traveled up Jeonghan's arm, "holding you close to me," he hugged the younger, "kissing your tasty lips," he kissed Jeonghan, "and keeping you in my heart in every waking moment." He continued as he put their lips together another time.

Jeonghan hummed, rubbing up and down Seungcheol's back. "I'll cherish the way you hold me and make me warm," He said, lifting Seungcheol's shirt, "the way you make my heart beat out of control and my mind race to a million different ways on how you could smile and make it pass on to me." He continued, lifting his hips so that the older could take down his pants.

"I'll cherish you forever, my love." Seungcheol felt down to Jeonghan's growing member.

Their lips halt their talking as they taste each other. Their tongues moved in perfect unison as they worked on each other's bodies. Once Jeonghan was prepared, Seungcheol put himself deep inside Jeonghan. "My heart only beats for you, Jeonghan." Seungcheol spoke softly. This is the love of his life, and he'll make sure that every time they do this, Jeonghan feels all of the love.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan wants to make sure that Seungcheol doesn't feel left out. Massaging his leader's shoulders, Jeonghan moved his body along with Seungcheol's beat. Throwing  I love you 's around wasn't meaningless. On the contrary, it was the focal point.

"I love you so much." Seungcheol said first.

"I love you too." Jeonghan said after Seungcheol's release. "Should we sleep a little longer?" He asked.

Seungcheol chucked. "I think that's a good idea." He agreed.

  
  
  


Hours passed by before they had their VLive. The boys were dressed in white and black and were crowded around a couple of couches. Seungcheol had to make sure he had at least one hand on Jeonghan. So he snatched the boy and sat him on the arm of the couch before the staff even started the video.

He had his phone out to look at the comments as he heard the members talking. He rubbed his hand against Jeonghan's knee. He saw that Jeonghan was looking down at him as he watched them on his phone. He looked up for a moment. They made eye contact and Jeonghan was blushing. Jeonghan held Seungcheol's hand to move it.

Trying to pay attention was hard for Jeonghan, and so was something else.  Seung-cheol.. He scolded mentally. Seungcheol's hand nonchalantly moved a little higher. Jeonghan crossed his legs tightly to stop the male from being inappropriate in front of so many fans as well as stop his erection from growing.

Wonwoo looked at them with a smirk. "You guys need to stop." He said, moving his finger back and forth.

Seungcheol giggled. "No one's noticing." He said.”You seemed to like this earlier this morning." He looked up at Jeonghan.

"Ayy.." Jeonghan blushed. "True.." He giggled.

The room went silent. The couple noticed that the members were looking at them. "Keep talking~" Seungcheol motioned.

"Are you ignoring me over there?" Seokmin chuckled.

Seungkwan breathed in and out as he read the comments on their video. "Alright, let's finish this Live." He insisted.

"Aw~ Why?" Jeonghan giggled.

  
Seungcheol smirked as he read the comments, bringing Jeonghan even closer. “You two keep playing over there, are you even involved in this?” Seungkwan asked.   
  
“Keep reading, Seungkwan-ah.” Jeonghan said, looking at the staff behind the camera.    
  
Everyone had a hand on their forehead, done with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They laughed to each other before listening to Seokmin continue his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you guys so much for reading~  
> The requests mean so much to me.  
> Please do make sure you check out Jun's Crow, if you haven't already.  
> It's a tiny bit early, but happy Carat Day!  
> Spend the day with a friend, pet, or favorite stuffed animal. You're so special and you deserve a good Carat Day!  
> Love you guys so much~~
> 
> <3


	48. [R] Complete with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requester: CY  
> Promotion: In Complete Concert  
> https://www.vlive.tv/post/1-20985753

Jihoon put his hoodie on and closed it as much as he could. He tightened it and looked around at the other members. Wonwoo gave a blank glare and Soonyoung clapped with his laughter. Staff weren't surprised, but laughed anyway. "You must really not want anyone to see your new hairstyle, huh?" Seokmin asked.

"Of course!" Jihoon wasn't afraid to agree. "It needs to be a secret~" He said, looking at the camera.

Seungcheol sneakily put his arm around Jeonghan. "I'm covering my hair because I didn't wash my hair." One member said, causing the room to shake with laughter.

They played a few games during the VLive. However, Jeonghan didn't miss the fact that Seungcheol kept digging his hand into his soft, red hair. It had been awhile since Jeonghan had red hair. Some say he wanted a change from black, others say that the company just wanted something different.

No way. Jeonghan was a stubborn, little thing.  He chooses what happens to his hair. And if it's not him, it's his other half: Choi Seungcheol. And that's just the man who chose this soft, red color. It was close to the same red as he had around the  Mansae promotion, just a couple levels lighter.

His style wasn't short but it wasn't long either. Minghao called it the style that Jeonghan had in  Boom Boom . Seungcheol still remembers what happened that one cold afternoon during their signing event. Since then, that barn had been destroyed and something else was built there instead, not that they could go there for a signing event during these times anyway.

Jeonghan looked back at him and smiled with his eyes. He leaned closer to Seungcheol, loving the massage that the older was doing for him.

Once the video was finished, Jeonghan took down his mask. "Don't think I forgot about you." He said, poking the older as they walked down a hallway.

"What~?" Seungcheol asked, giggling as they walked together.

"You've been too cute lately, you know that?" Jeonghan chuckled as he put his arm around the leader. "Let's go get something to eat." He put his mask back up once more.

Seungcheol didn't need to see all of Jeonghan's face to know that the younger was happy. He saw those little crescents watching the sky as they walked out of the lobby. "I'm thinking chicken today." Jeonghan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Seungcheol was glad for the mask, as the cold air rushed into their faces. "I want beef." He said. "Beef and noodles, and you." He said, wrapping Jeonghan up in a side hug.

"So beef and chicken, ay?" Jeonghan asked to confirm. "And I want ramyun, not spicy. I think we can work this out." He said, walking across the street.

"Do you want to stay inside and eat? Or take it back to the dorm?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan shrugged. "Let's sit there and eat." He answered.

  
  


After ordering, the two sit down together. It was relatively late, being that they did their video around nine o'clock at night. However, there were still people walking in the streets.

"What are your plans for after the concert?" Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol sucked on the straw to his juice slowly as he thought. "I think I'll probably go to sleep for a little while." He answered honestly. "But then probably eat or play with the others." He thought aloud.

"Sounds fun, honestly." Jeonghan chuckled. "I dunno, I kinda want to visit my parents and my sister a little. Would you want to come with me?" He asked.

"I think so." Seungcheol smiled.

Jeonghan watches Seungcheol yawn. He chuckled and put his arm around Seungcheol. "Sit back," Jeonghan said softly, "I'll wake you up when the food gets here." He said.

Seungcheol only closed his eyes for a moment, and he was already fast asleep. The clinking of glasses and bowls didn't stop him from sleeping for ten minutes; just until that food came to the table. He was awoken slowly and took a breath in, smelling the food in front of him. He then looked at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan snapped his chopsticks and stirred the noodles. Seungcheol took his mask down and sat upright. "Not much of a date if I slept half of it." Seungcheol chuckled.

"I fell asleep a bit too." Jeonghan admitted. "If it weren't for the girl behind me laughing loudly in her drunken state, I wouldn't have woken you up." He explained.

Seungcheol looked around the restaurant. He hummed and put his hand through Jeonghan's hair, starting from the nape. Jeonghan purred while tasting the chicken.

"You like my hair too much." Jeonghan chuckled. 

"It's just so soft.." Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan's nape.

Jeonghan looked around, seeing some eyes on them. "Don't' worry, everyone's drunk here." Seungcheol said. "I don't need to drink today, since I have you." He gave the younger a smile.

Jeonghan blushed and leaned closer. "I feel complete with you." He said. "That and we don't need to drink before a concert." He chuckled.

Seungcheol hummed as he chewed on the beef. "Let's have fun tomorrow." He said. "Even though we can't be in front of our Carats, we still have each other." He nodded as he picked up his juice.

Jeonghan held the bottle with Seungcheol as they're sharing it. "Together, we're complete." He agreed before kissing Seungcheol on the lips.

  
Seungcheol didn't fight it, putting the bottle down and bringing Jeonghan closer. The kiss was so soft. It made Seungcheol’s body melt; it made Jeonghan relax. All the stress from preparing for the concert had gone away with just a simple kiss.    
  
He finished eating before turning in for the night: wrapped in each other’s arms as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for requesting!  
> I know that this was short, but it was so cute seeing Seungcheol playing with Jeonghan's hair. It truly looked soft <3  
> I hope you all have been enjoying these chapters!
> 
> <3


End file.
